Making Love Out Of Nothing At All
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward pensa em Bella apenas como uma amiga, mas ela sempre sentiu algo mais. Isso foi hà 3 anos, agora Bella está pronta para fazer Edward se apaixonar por ela, e transformar esse verão, em o melhor de sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Eu não sou dona de Twilight ou qualquer um dos personagens ... mas eu não me importaria de pegar emprestado o Edward por algum tempo.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**BPOV **

É agora! _Finalmente_ agora! Eu estou falando sobre o final das férias! Exames são excessivos e os professores estão livres de fazer... seja ele qual for o professor vão fazer como crianças, correr para os seus dormitórios e arrumar sua mala o mais rápido que puder.

Esse é o verão antes do meu ano júnior da faculdade e como eu disse antes, eu estava prestes a entrar de férias, não só uma que entraria para a história, mas uma viagem que mudaria minha vida para sempre.

Sim, sim, eu sei que disse isso muitas vezes, que é difícil acreditar em mim, mas eu garanto que você não irá se decepcionar.

Perceba, chega uma momento na vida de todos, que eles mudam. Esta foi a minha vez. No decorrer daquele verão, deixei de ser quem eu era, e atingi todo o potencial do que eu _poderia ser_. E tudo começou com um telefonema em meu último dia de aula.

Os exames foram excessivos e eu estava no meu dormitório, guardando o resto das minhas coisas para levar para casa. Obviamente, tendo vinte e um anos de idade, eu estava animada para as férias que estavam por vir, mas o que tornou ainda melhor foi o fato de que eu estaria passando o verão inteiro com a minha melhor amiga, Alice, e sua família.

Alice Cullen é minha amiga desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Ela foi à primeira pessoa a fazer amizade comigo quando me mudei de Phoenix para Forks, Washington. Demos certo de imediato; embora eu ache que seja difícil alguém não dar certo com Alice. Ela é pequena_, pixie-like girl_, perto da marca de 1,60. Seu curto, e espetado cabelo preto se assemelha à coragem em sua personalidade e ela tem um rosto que faria qualquer garota morrer de inveja. Totalmente o meu oposto.

Eu sou Bella Swan e o mais simples que você pode imaginar. Eu digo simples, porque essa é a verdade. Eu não sou horrível ou algo assim, quando sou eu mesma, eu até poderia ser considerada como "bonita". Sempre tendo um quadril comum com alguém tão impressionante como Alice, é o fazer parecer que não tenho nada de especial.

Eu tenho cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, minha altura média é de 1,65m. Não há nada de realmente especial em mim, exceto a minha capacidade de ficar com cerca de 84 tonalidades de vermelho quando eu coro ... é que eu faço isso com bastante frequência. Não é exatamente uma boa característica. Oh, há também o fato de que eu sou tão desajeitada, que posso levar as pessoas a questionar se estou com deficiência mental grave e precisar de um capacete. Mas apesar de todas essas falhas, a família Cullen sempre me aceitou como um de seus próprios ... menos a beleza inimaginável que toda a família parece possuir ... maldição aquela genética fantástica.

A família de Alice é composta por seus pais e dois irmãos. Seus pais, Carlisle e Esme são as pessoas mais doces imagináveis, e com a aparência que eles possuem, não é a toa que seus filhos são uns _malditos_ deslumbrantes

Seu irmão mais velho (três anos mais velho que nós) é Emmett e Deus sabe que eu o amo. Ele é aquele rapaz enorme musculoso que poderia vencer a merda de qualquer lutador. Mas quando cheguei a conhecê-lo, ele era apenas um grande urso de pelúcia fofinho e parecia ser o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Claro, como um verdadeiro irmão, ele não perde qualquer chance de tirar sarro de mim e trazer o vermelho sempre famoso para o meu rosto. Felizmente para ele, eu sei que é tudo em uma boa diversão e quase nunca um desaforo (não que eu representasse uma grande ameaça para ele mesmo).

Seu outro irmão mais velho é Edward e ele é apenas um ano mais velho do que eu e Alice. Ah, e eu mencionei que ele é uma perfeição em forma humana? Acha que estou exagerando? **Eu não estou!** Ele é alto, magro e tem músculos tonificados em todos os lugares. Bíceps, tríceps, abdômen, peitoral, bunda (eu não sou integra de dizer isso!)... hum, de qualquer maneira, seu cabelo tem uma bela cor de bronze que parece brilhar por si próprio, e um desarrumado _'eu acabei de sair da cama e ainda tenho essa aparência sexy'_ visual. Sua mandíbula é esculpida em um ângulo incrível que me faz querer afagar seu rosto e lamber (o que não é estranho). E o meu favorito, os olhos. São como duas esmeraldas que brilham quando ele sorri. Sua beleza me deixou muda em mais de uma ocasião, e se não for óbvio, eu estou totalmente e completamente apaixonada por ele desde o primeiro dia.

Nós costumávamos nos dar bem, assim como eu e Alice. Ele também foi o meu melhor amigo até que foi para a faculdade. E agora, aqui estou eu, três anos depois, desde a última vez que eu o vi e ainda estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Eu sei que não deveria esperar nada da parte dele, quero dizer, ele era meu amigo, ele pensa em mim como uma irmãzinha! Claro que naquela época eu _tinha_ um visual um pouco diferente... bem, muito diferente.

Eu costumava usar suspensórios, e ter selvagens cabelos crespos. Sem mencionar o meu corpo era de um menino de dez anos.

Agora, o suspensório foi retirado, eu domei a minha _juba selvagem_, descobri a chapinha, e eu realmente consegui curvas. Aparentemente, eu era apenas um antigo fracasso.

Mas o que é passado é passado. Estou agora com 20 anos e no final do meu segundo ano de faculdade, e assim pronta para o verão!

* * *

**[N/T]: O que acharam do prólogo da história? Eu simplesmente amo essa história. Sou fascinada por ela. Espero que vocês também gostem.**

**xoxo,**

**LeiliPattz**


	2. Em Uma Nova Luz

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence (mas eu tenho uma cópia do mesmo).

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Em Uma Nova Luz**

_(cap traduzido pela Ju Martinhao)_

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice gritou correndo em nosso quarto do dormitório. Eu nunca entendi como uma menina tão pequena poderia ter tanta energia. Mas essa era, Alice e, alguém tinha de trazer para fora o otimismo em mim.

"Alice, querida, você precisa respirar" eu disse a ela ao colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros para impedí-la de saltar para cima e para baixo.

Ela simplesmente afastou meus braços em irritação e continuou. "Emmett e Rosalie estão vindo para casa para o verão" ela gritou, retomando o seu salto.

Rosalie era a modelo de Emmett, sua namorada, bem, agora noiva. Qualquer modelo venderia sua alma para ter a sua aparência fantástica e seus longos cabelos loiros dignos de comercial de shampoo. Minha auto-estima geralmente cai 10 pontos toda vez que estamos juntas em uma sala. Mas se dava perfeitamente bem comigo e Alice e nós três éramos melhores amigas e sempre temos um tempo fantástico quando temos a chance de sair.

Eu sentia a falta de Emmett e Rosalie tanto quanto Alice então eu não podia deixar de saltar para cima e para baixo e gritar com ela pela alegria. Foi quando nós duas estávamos rindo e pulando e gritando que eu percebi que se estivéssemos indo vê-los, teríamos que nos apressar.

"Vamos lá e vamos colocar o resto destas coisas no carro para que possamos ir vê-los! Eu não posso esperar!" Eu gritei. Este verão seria verdadeiramente genial. E se não fosse, Emmett sempre garantida uma boa risada!

O passeio de quatro horas para Forks pareceu passar em um momento, com Alice dirigindo como uma louca. Suponho que nos divertindo cantando junto com os Backstreet Boys e Linkin Park teve algo a ver com isso também. E em algum momento nós estávamos estacionadas fora da enorme casa branca dos Cullen. Ok, se estamos sendo honestos, é uma mansão, mas eles preferem chamar-lhe de lar. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie saíram correndo pela porta da frente logo que o motor foi desligado.

Abraços foram dados e gritos foram ouvidos, e eu quase desmaiei com o abraço de _urso quebra-ossos_ de Emmett, mas finalmente conseguimos chegar a casa com todas as nossas caixas e sacos.

"Bella" Esme disse com uma voz doce "Sinto muito querida, mas seu quarto não será concluído até daqui alguns dias. As coisas ficaram loucas ultimamente". Eles estavam arrumando para mim um de seus quartos de hóspedes para o verão e Esme sendo a criativa e maravilhosa decoradora de interiores que era, queria personalizar o espaço especialmente para mim. Os Cullen não faziam nada pela metade, isso era certo.

"Está tudo bem, Esme. Não é uma grande coisa. Eu não me importo se for no sofá ou no chão. Quero dizer, é apenas por alguns dias". Garanti a ela.

"Não seja ridícula Bella!" ela disse, parecendo ofendida que eu esperasse dormir em algo tão terrível como um dos seus confortáveis sofás ou carpetes macios. "Nenhuma filha minha vai dormir no chão ou num sofá. E desde que Jasper estará dormindo no quarto de Alice, eu duvido que você queira alguma coisa com aquele quarto durante a noite" ela disse com uma piscadela. Eu corei ainda que ela não estivesse nem mesmo falando de mim. Eu apenas não estava acostumada aos pais serem tão abertos sobre a vida sexual dos filhos... muito embaraçoso.

Jasper era um ano mais velho que eu e Alice. Ele é irmão gêmeo de Rosalie e costumava ser o melhor amigo de Edward e foi assim que ele conheceu Alice. Eles estão namorando desde antes de eu me mudar para Forks e formam um casal lindo. Seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis combinavam com sua irmã e ele era um pedaço de homem, se eu pudesse dizer, eu mesma. Alguns dias e parecia que eu estava cercada por modelos... somente mais agradável.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas até que o quarto esteja acabado, eu pensei que você poderia dormir no quarto de Edward. Ele não vai estar aqui por um par de dias de qualquer maneira" Esme continuou.

"EDWARD ESTÁ VINDO?!" Alice e eu gritamos em uníssono. O tom dela era agudo de excitação enquanto o meu era nervoso e chocado. Como eu poderia ser capaz de ficar ao redor de um homem que eu estava apaixonada e que não se sente da mesma forma? Mais importante, como eu seria capaz de agir como sua amiga de novo quando ele significa muito mais para mim?

_Calma, Bella. Respire... vai ficar tudo bem _eu disse a mim mesma. Pelo menos eu tinha um par de dias para se acostumar com a idéia... isso deveria ajudar.

Então, a porta da frente se abriu. _Se for Edward, então Deus me odeia e eu juro que me mato bem aqui._ Eu lentamente me virei para ver Alice correndo em direção a um muito alto... Jasper. Não pude evitar e deixei escapar um enorme suspiro de alívio.

"Hey Jasper" Eu sorri enquanto eu fui abraçá-lo.

"Hey Bella. Eu ouvi que Edward está vindo para casa?"

"Sim!" Emmett respondeu. "Deve estar aqui em dois dias ou algo assim."

"Uau! Com certeza faz um tempo desde que toda a tripulação esteve junta". Jasper respondeu com uma risada enquanto ele se manteve abraçado à pequena estrutura de Alice.

Carlisle riu. "Sim, bem, você sabe como ele é estudioso. E estudar para ser médico não é tarefa fácil" ele disse brincando. "Este é o primeiro ano que ele não está tendo aulas durante o verão. Eu juro que aquele garoto vai prematuramente envelhecer".

"Oh, ele foi sempre tão estudioso". Esme disse ao colocar as mãos sobre os ombros de Carlisle. "Já são nove horas. Devemos deixar as garotas se instalarem. Vamos garotos!"

Todo mundo ajudou Alice e eu a levarmos nossas coisas até os dois quartos e com os meninos isto tomou mais tempo que o necessário. Claro que provavelmente teria sido mais rápido se eu não continuasse tropeçando pelas escadas e derrubando as caixas por toda parte.

"Certo, reunião de meninas!" Alice anunciou. Rose e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o seu quarto e sentamos em sua colcha muito rosa, enquanto aguardávamos a explicação para a reunião. Reuniões de meninas era uma especialidade de Alice Cullen e enquanto eu estava feliz por passar um tempo com eles, algumas das atividades deixavam algo a desejar.

"Hora de manicure!" Alice exclamou saltando para cima e para baixo. Atividades como esta...

"Ugh!" Eu gemi assim que eu caí de volta para a cama. "Não Alice. Eu odeio colocar essa dor em meus dedos! Todas as cutucadas, lixadas e pintura… somente por cima do meu cadáver".

"Oh vamos lá, Bella. Vamos ter a nossa diversão" Rose disse em sua voz seca, sacudindo os ombros. Sentei-me e olhei para ela.

"Por favor, Bells?" Alice disse dando seu olhar de cachorro pidão. Esse olhar maldito de cachorro pidão sempre me faz ceder e ela sabia bem disso.

"Al-ice" Eu gemi. "Não é justo. Você não pode usar esse olhar!" Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu lábio inferior estava entreaberto um pouco trêmulo.

"Errrrr! CERTO! Mas eu não estou feliz com isso" eu gritei para as duas assim que eu escorreguei para fora da cama e cruzei os braços na frente do meu peito, em desafio.

"Oh, não se preocupe, nós sabemos". Rose disse-me com uma chacota enquanto Alice agarrou o abastecimento para unhas.

E assim a tortura começou.

Enquanto esperava, eu apenas não podia evitar perguntar sobre Edward.

"Hey Alice? Você sabia que Edward estaria aqui este verão?" Ela não tinha idéia do que eu estava completamente apaixonada por seu irmão, e eu pretendia mantê-lo dessa maneira.

Ela sorriu. Ela e Edward sempre foram muito próximos. "Não. Mas agora eu estou super animada. Será como nos velhos tempos, exceto que nós vamos fazer coisas mais adultas. Como brigas de balão de água, sprinklers* e parques aquáticos" ela riu quando Rosalie revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

* sprinklers: chuveiros automáticos.

"Sim, como nos velhos tempos". Murmurei pensando em como eu preferiria ser capaz de beijá-lo do que jogar com ele. "Você não acha que ele vai se importar comigo dormindo em seu quarto, não é?"

"Nah. Lembre-se, ele não vai mesmo estar aqui".

Houve uma batida na porta e Esme entrou "Hey garotas. Eu sei que é verão e vocês ficarão acordadas a noite toda, toda noite. Mas só por esta noite, vão para a cama cedo para que eu possa, pelo menos, sentir que estou tentando ser uma boa mãe". Ela disse com um sorriso.

Nós todas nos levantamos e a abraçamos. "Certo mãe" Alice disse quando beijou Esme na bochecha.

"E você é uma mãe excelente" assegurei-lhe assim que a beijei bem na bochecha e fiz meu caminho para o corredor.

"Boa noite garotas" ela disse enquanto se afastava.

"Boa noite Esme" todas nós gritamos.

"Ok, garotos, vejo vocês pela manhã".

E com isso eu fiz o meu caminho até o quarto de Edward no final do corredor. Abri a porta e imediatamente sorri. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Perfeitamente limpo, uma cama enorme contra a parede em frente da porta e, claro, sua grande coleção de CDs. Mesmo com alguns ausentes, que eu tenho certeza que ele levou consigo para a faculdade, ela ainda era impressionante. E tinha o cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo. Ele sempre cheirou tão bem.

Corri para o quarto para pegar minha blusa e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro conectado ao quarto de Edward para me de lavar e me trocar. Esses dias a única coisa que usava para dormir durante a noite era uma blusa azul com um laço na parte de cima e minha roupa interior (que aconteceu de ser preta com laço tipo cueca de menino... Eu sempre achei que eram tão bonitos). Quando você é uma estudante universitária quebrada, não há sentido em gastar dinheiro em coisas como pijama bonitinho quando ninguém nunca vai vê-los de qualquer maneira.

Com isso feito, eu fiz o meu caminho até sua cama colossal e subi no meio. Totalmente cercada pelo cheiro do único garoto que eu amei, eu adormeci.

**EPOV**

Meu primeiro verão em casa desde que saí para a faculdade e eu não poderia estar mais animado. Eu mantive-me dizendo que todo o trabalho valeria a pena se algum dia eu pudesse ser um médico tão bom como meu pai. Quando me virei para o caminho certo, todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas. Olhei para o relógio no painel do meu Volvo. 4:30 da manhã. Isso explicaria isto.

Eu não acho que eles estavam me esperando por um par de dias, mas eu sentia tanta falta da minha família, que eu não podia mais esperar para vê-los. Sem dúvida que Rosalie e Jasper passariam o verão conosco desde que os dois casais estavam unidos pelo quadril. Nós cinco estarmos juntos novamente, seria incrível mesmo que eu acabasse me sentindo um pouco deixado de fora.

Eu estacionei meu Volvo, peguei uma mala de trás (eu pegaria o resto amanhã) e calmamente abri a porta da frente. Sim, todo mundo estava dormindo bem e eu não queria acordá-los tão cedo, assim eu apenas fiz meu caminho até o meu quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro, eu discretamente fechei a porta e pus o minha mala no chão próximo a ela antes de caminhar em direção ao meu banheiro contíguo ao quarto. Mas, no meio do caminho algo chamou minha atenção. Olhei mais de perto, dando um passo a frente e lá, iluminada apenas pelo luar havia uma garota. Não, não uma garota, uma mulher. Eu joguei as cobertas para trás para ver quem era e congelei.

Ali, na minha cama havia um anjo. A mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Sua pele pálida parecia tão suave e leitosa ao luar. Seu cabelo castanho e longo fazia um halo marrom próximo à sua cabeça no meu travesseiro. Seu rosto estava calmo, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. E, embora minha mãe sempre me criou para agir como um cavalheiro, o homem em mim assumiu e meus olhos percorriam seu corpo com fome.

Ela usava uma blusa azul escura que era baixa o suficiente para ver o topo dos seus seios. A camisa foi levantada um pouco revelando seu estômago perfeitamente plano e eu não pude conter e engasguei com suas curvas perfeitas. Ela suspirou, e virou, revelando o traseiro mais perfeito que eu já vi na vida.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tirando-me dos meus desejos antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre eles. Eu fugi do meu quarto para o de Alice. Ela estava dormindo com Jasper e eu não queria acordá-la, mas eu tinha. Eu gentilmente apertei seu ombro. Ela virou-se e seus olhos se abriram.

"Edward!" ela gritou enquanto jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Shhh..." eu disse a ela enquanto ri baixinho em sua exuberância. "Você não quer acordá-lo".

"Pensei que não viria por pelo menos dois dias?" ela perguntou assim que se afastou.

"Eu estava muito animado para esperar. Eu senti muito a falta de vocês" sorri enquanto ela me abraçou novamente.

"Ei, Alice?" Sussurrei. Ela puxou novamente a cabeça para trás para que pudesse olhar para mim. "O que é aquele presente na minha cama?" Ela parecia confusa. "Por que há uma bela mulher dormindo em minha cama?" Eu esclareci, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso do meu rosto quando eu pensei sobre a morena linda dormindo no meu quarto.

Ela bateu no meu braço. "Edward bobinho. Aquela é apenas Bella. Nós não achamos que você estaria em casa e o quarto de hóspedes ainda não foi terminado, e eu sinto muito..." ela divagava.

"Espere. Aquela é Bella Swan?" Não havia nenhuma maneira. Bella era como minha melhor amiga. Ela era como uma irmã para mim. Ela era magra e frágil, e tinha cabelo selvagem. Esta menina era... Oh meu Deus! Eu tinha uma paixão por Bella. _Não! Não, eu não posso, eu simplesmente não a reconheci... sim, é isso_, eu disse a mim mesmo.

"Terra para Edward!" Alice sussurrou acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu provavelmente deveria deixá-la dormir. Boa noite Alice" eu disse assim que eu beijei sua testa e depois saí.

Este seria um verão interessante, isso eu tinha certeza.


	3. Uma hora de dormir persistente

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence. No entanto, eu tenho o direito sobre **Evil Dinner Ware Goes to Hollywood ** (lol... sério é um verdadeiro livro que eu estou escrevendo... lol)

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Uma hora de dormir persistente**

EPOV

Embolei os meus pés de volta ao meu quarto sabendo que eu teria de lidar com esses novos sentimentos recém descobertos em relação à Bella. Eu nunca estive realmente apaixonado antes. Eu sei, isso parece completamente insano, mas nenhuma garota me interessou tanto assim. Eu sempre fui muito assediado pelas garotas, mas todas elas pareciam ser garotas pouco inteligentes que se achavam bonitas. Eu as achava imensamente irritantes.

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais meus sentimentos por Bella faziam sentido. Ela sempre foi inteligente. Ela nunca se jogou pra cima de mim. Ela era uma ótima amiga e doce e amável e...vamos concordar, ela era perfeita. E agora eu poderia atirar em mim mesmo por não ter percebido isso antes.

Mas pro bem dela eu tinha que afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu sou só um amigo pra ela...seu melhor amigo-irmão. Alguém tão perfeito quanto Bella nunca poderia sentir mais que amizade por alguém como eu. Ela merecia muito mais. Então, neste verão, eu simplesmente fingiria que nada mudou. Seremos amigos, e vamos nos divertir, mas nada a mais.

Eu andei até a minha cama e sentei ao lado do seu rosto de anjo, seu corpo mais uma vez coberto pelos lençóis. Eu estendi a minha mão e peguei no seu ombro. Seu inacreditavelmente suave ombro... e imaginei se o corpo dela inteiro era suave assim...EDWARD, para! A sacudi gentilmente mas tudo que ela fez foi dar um suspiro de contentamento. Então eu me inclinei para que meus lábios ficassem bem ao lado da sua orelha. Meu coração acelerou com a proximidade. E eu podia cheirá-la. Oh Deus, ela cheirava bem. Como frésias, mas o cabelo dela cheirava a morangos.

A sacudi novamente sussurrei, "Bella. É Edward."

Ouvi ela arfar enquanto eu afastava a minha cabeça lentamente. Seus longos cílios pretos tremularam abertos pra revelar grandes olhos marrons, como de corça, olhando pra mim. Um sorriso atravessou os seus lábios. Os lábios cheios, vermelhos, deslumbrantes dela pareciam tão beijáveis.

"Ei" consegui soltar.

O sorriso dela se alargou, o que me fez sorrir de volta.

"Edward. Oi. Nossa, eu não vejo você há anos. Nossa!" Ela parecia bastante surpresa em me ver.

"Você não me vê há anos e isso é tudo o que você pode dizer?" eu ri. "Nem um abraço pro seu velho amigo?" eu disse parecendo magoado.

Ela, de maneira lenta e sensual (embora não tenha notado), se levantou enquanto os lençóis caiam conforme ela ajoelhava. Não fitei o seu corpo muito tempo porque ela me envolveu num abraço, que eu alegremente devolvi. Com esse abraço, eu podia sentir cada polegada do corpo dela pressionado contra o meu e eu não pude deixar de notar o quão perfeitamente ela cabia nos meus braços. Então, cedo demais, ela se afastou.

"Ah meu Deus! Me desculpe. Eu estou na sua cama. É só que eles disseram que você não estaria em casa, e o quarto de hospedes não está pronto, e Esme e Alice disseram que você..." ela balbuciou como Alice tinha feito até eu colocar o meu indicador nos lábios maravilhosos dela pra silenciá-la. Movi a minha cabeça um pouco mais perto da dela.

"Tudo bem, Bella" respirei no seu rosto. Os olhos dela fecharam por um momento e então olharam pra mim de novo. Eu lhe dei um sorriso de lado e disse, "Ainda é cedo. Você deve voltar a dormir."

A testa linda dela enrugou um pouco. "Mas onde você vai dormir? Quer dizer, você deve estar cansado."

"Eu vou dormir no meu sofá." Eu disse obviamente, olhando para o meu sofá de couro preto contra a parede.

Ela seguiu o meu olhar. "Não, de jeito nenhum!" ela disse, seu tom levantando um pouco. "De maneira nenhuma eu vou dormir no seu quarto, na sua cama enquanto sofre com a dureza do sofá. Desculpa, colega...isso não vai acontecer."

"Desculpe-me, que tipo de homem eu seria se eu fizesse uma linda mulher dormir no sofá?" Eu espero que ela não tenha pegado essa.

Mas ela provavelmente pegou porque suas bochechas ficaram deliciosamente rosas e então ela respondeu, "Um dos bons?"

Cai na risada fazendo-a rir junto comigo. A risada dela era um som lindo. Eu farei uma nota mental para fazê-la rir o quanto eu pudesse nesse verão. "Boa tentativa, mas não. Agora por favor me dê um travesseiro." Eu disse, apontando para o travesseiro atrás dela.

"Não" ela simplesmente disse, cruzando os braços em cima do peito o que sem intenção fez o seu decote, já incrível, ainda mais pronunciado. Deus, essa garota ia ser a minha morte.

"Você é tão persistente." Me inclinei ao redor dela pra pegar eu mesmo o travesseiro, deixando o meu braço roçar o seu ombro direito. Eu então caminhei até o divã e coloquei o travesseiro no braço do sofá. Virei de volta para ver Bella sentada na cama, me fitando.

**BPOV**

Ele virou de volta na minha direção e eu não pude evitar ficar presa naqueles olhos verdes. Ele andou em direção a mim e eu engoli...no seco. As batidas do meu coração começaram a martelar mais rápido quando ele parou na minha frente e descansou as mãos nas minhas coxas, bem em cima dos meus joelhos.

Os olhos dele nunca deixando os meus quando ele encheu suas mãos com os lençóis e então rapidamente puxou um dos incontáveis lençóis da cama e andou de volta até o sofá.

Eu exalei uma enorme respiração e cai de costas nos travesseiros com os olhos fechados, pensando na sensação das suas mãos. "Boa noite Edward." Eu murmurei alto o suficiente pra que ele ouvisse.

"Bons sonhos, Bella." Ele sussurrou de volta enquanto eu ouvia ele andando até o lado esquerdo da cama onde ficava o armário dele.

Eu tentei focar no sono e não me sentir culpada por ele estar dormindo no sofá no próprio quarto, quando eu ouvi o farfalhar das roupas. Eu abri os meus olhos levemente até que eles só ficassem fendas.

Edward abaixou a calça dele, revelando boxers coladas nas suas coxas musculosas. Ele vestiu um par de pijamas de flanela. Então, ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, cada mão pegando na beirada da camisa para tirá-la. Tá, eu sei que eu devia desviar o olhar, de verdade, mas eu não consegui. Ele lentamente (lentamente mesmo) tirou a camisa, revelando o seu abdômen, o seu peitoral, e toda a camisa já tinha sido tirada e eu podia ver cada músculo dos braços dele enquanto ele os movia.

Fechei rapidamente os meus olhos pra tentar clarear os meus pensamentos, mas isso só trouxe a imagem de Edward a minha mente. Adonis teria inveja de um corpo como esse. Eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer para chacoalhar a luxúria que eu estava sentindo. Eu fingi irritação. "Eu posso ouvir você se movimentando." Eu disse com uma voz irritada. Então eu sentei. "Você nunca vai pra cama?"

Ele me deu esse sorriso de lado de parar o coração. "Bem, na verdade, como eu não vou dormir em uma cama, não. Eu irei até o sofá." Ele respondeu com uma risada.

"Tudo bem, é isso." Eu disse enquanto me jogava da cama e marchava até onde ele estava perto do sofá.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou.

Eu apontei pra cama dele. "Você vai dormir na sua cama. Vai! Não consigo agüentar a culpa." Eu disse pra ele enquanto tentava muito desesperadamente não olhar para o peito nu dele...o peito nu, esculpido dele. "Por favor." Eu disse mais suave. "Por favor durma na sua cama."

"Você nunca vai deixar isso passar, não é?" ele perguntou sorrindo pra mim.

"Não, nunca." Eu disse com um sorriso de resposta.

"Tá bom."

"Espera. Sério? Você vai simplesmente cair na minha? Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei." Eu ri, sentindo orgulho de mim mesma e da minha persistência.

Achei um pouco suspeito quando ele riu comigo. "Oh, eu não estou caindo na sua." Ele disse, o sorriso de lado aparecendo. "Nós dois vamos dormir na cama."

"O que?" Eu não podia ter ouvido direito. Eu só pensei que ouvi Edward Cullen me dizendo que íamos dormir juntos.

"Bem, foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar para que possamos dormir. Considerando que você é muito persistente pra aceitar a cama, eu sou muito cavalheiro pra deixar você dormir no sofá...esta é a solução."

Eu tentei acalmar o meu coração agora acelerado e agir de maneira indiferente. "Tudo bem. Qual lado você quer?"

"Esquerdo. A menos, é claro, que você prefira o esquerdo." Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos de novo.

Eu corei e desviei o olhar. "Não. Na verdade eu prefiro o direito."

"Ótimo, isso funcionou perfeitamente. Parece que estamos destinados a dormir juntos." O meu coração quase salto pra fora do peito com aquela afirmação e as minhas bochechas ficaram quentes.

"Boa noite, de novo." Eu disse enquanto subia na cama.

"Bom dia, Bella...no final das contas, são cinco da manhã." Ele disse com uma risada enquanto também subia na cama.

Me virei, então fiquei de costas pra ele. Havia uma chance maior de eu dormir se eu não o olhasse. Embora eu soubesse que eu não iria realmente dormir mais esta manhã, fechei meus olhos mesmo assim. E claro que quando eu fechei os meus olhos, tudo que eu vi foi Edward sem camisa. Isso tomou todo o controle que eu tinha pra não me virar pra ele, pegar o seu rosto e beijar aqueles lábios aveludados. Essas próximas poucas horas iam ser as mais difíceis da minha vida.

**EPOV**

Acho que eu passei duas horas deitado ao lado de Bella sem dormir. Tudo que eu podia pensar era em Bella deitada ao meu lado, vestindo quase nada, e todas as possibilidades. Eu sei que é errado. Sério, eu sei. Esme me criou muito melhor do que isso, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito por ninguém.

Ela era tão fofa quando estava sendo persistente. E quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito...ah, Deus! Eu tive que morder o meu lábio pra prender o gemido que eu tinha na garganta, só de pensar nela. Eu não podia evitar minha mente de deslizar para todas as coisas que eu queria fazer com ela. Todas as maneiras que eu queria dar prazer a ela. Deus, eu queria dar prazer a ela. Ela tendo prazer faria nada a não ser me dar prazer de volta. Saber que ela poderia gostar do que eu faria...

Olhei pra baixo e percebi que eu tinha ficado um pouco excitado e virei de lado pra esconder essa excitação que estava agora bem evidente. Eu tinha que me acalmar.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando me acalmar e falhando miseravelmente, decidi que um banho seria melhor, um bom e longo banho frio.

**BPOV**

Uma vez que ouvi a porta do banheiro fechando, deixei sair um enorme suspiro. A frustração sexual que eu experimentei nas últimas horas foi brutal. Mas agora eu podia pensar de alguma forma claramente e isso é exatamente o que eu preciso fazer...pensar.

Eu vi o amor da minha vida de novo e eu finalmente cresci o suficiente pra fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, ou pelo menos eu acho. Mas então eu percebi que eu nunca tentei realmente conquistar Edward antes. Eu costumava pensar que ser amiga era tudo que eu seria...e eu aceitei isso. Eu nunca tentei ser mais. Eu nunca pensei nas possibilidades de ficarmos juntos. Mas agora eu estava muito consciente das possibilidades. E eu gostei delas. E então, fácil assim, eu decidi.

Eu iria fazer Edward se apaixonar por mim.

Essa seria a minha missão nesse verão. Finalmente descobrir se havia uma chance pra gente. Porque mesmo se eu falhasse miseravelmente, eu nunca olharia pra trás e imaginaria 'e se...'. Eu sorri com a minha nova decisão. Mas se eu ia essencialmente seduzir Edward, eu tinha que falar com Alice.

Eu olhei para o relógio na mesa ao lado da cama. 7:36. _Imaginei se ela já estaria acordada. Bom, só há uma maneira de descobrir._

Não dando atenção a minha roupa de dormir, joguei os cobertores pra longe de mim e corri pra porta até o corredor. E então, uma brisa leve bateu em mim e olhei pra baixo pro que eu estava vestindo. Ah merda! Corei percebendo que Edward tinha me visto vestindo isso noite passada. Empurrei esses pensamentos da minha mente e continuei andando.

"Uau, Squirt*! Você certamente a preencheu muito bem." Emmet riu enquanto eu ficava num tom ainda mais escuro que vermelho.

_*Squirt: apelido para uma pessoa menor do que você._

"Ai, Em. Você só está com inveja de não poder esse tipo de roupa íntima." Devolvi.

Um Jasper risonho veio das escadas. "Isso não seria engraçado se não fosse verdade." Ele escapou antes de rir novamente.

"Ei Jaz, Alice já acordou?" Eu perguntei.

"Já, eu acho que sim."

"Obrigada." E com isso eu corri até o quarto dela, fechei a porta, e claro, no estilo Bella de ser, tropecei.

"Maldição! Ai!"

"Bem, bom dia pra você também." Alice riu, já bastante acordada. Deus, como alguém pode estar tão feliz o tempo todo?

"Oi Alice." Eu ri. Então eu parei e olhei pra ela com a expressão séria. "Você sabe que o seu irmão veio pra casa ontem a noite?"

"Sim, ele ficou surpreso de ver você na cama dele quando ele chegou em casa. Acho que ele não te reconheceu." Ela deu risadinhas.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Bom, ele veio até o meu quarto dizendo que havia uma "linda mulher" na cama dele e perguntou se você era um presente." Ela riu. "Foi tão fofo."

Corei. "Ele me chamou de bonita?"

"Sim, por que?"

Cobri o meu rosto com um dos travesseiros dela e falei nele. "Alice, eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward."

Ela tirou o travesseiro do meu rosto. Um sorriso enorme no rosto dela. "O que você disse?" ela perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

"Eu amo Edward." Eu disse. "Aí está, tá feliz?" rosnei.

Ela só gritou e começou a pular. "A quanto tempo isto vem acontecendo?"

"Desde o dia que eu o conheci." Murmurei enquanto sentia as minhas bochechas queimarem. "Eu só esperava que você pudesse me ajudar a fazê-lo gostar de mim."

"Ai meu Deus, eu estou tão empolgada! Aaaahhhh...deixe-me chamar Rose. Ela vai ajudar também." E com isso, ela saiu. Eu não me importava se Rose ajudasse. Ela era boa com a brincadeira de seduzir, e eu ia precisar de toda ajuda que eu pudesse ter.

Alguns minutos depois, elas entraram pela porta. Rose parecia ligeiramente cansada.

"Desculpe Rose. Não achei que ela fosse acordá-la." Eu disse culpada.

"Quem se importa? Matchmaking* é muito mais importante do que dormir." Eu tive de rir disso.

_*Matchmaking: Processo de preparação antes do casamento._

"Exatamente o que eu pensei." Alice concordou. "Tudo bem, vamos colocar esse bichinho apaixonado em uma roupa sexy e então fazer seu cabelo e maquiagem."

A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi gemer enquanto elas remexiam no armário de Alice e imaginar no que eu tinha me metido. Mas talvez isso valesse a pena...eu esperava que sim.


	4. Sua Tela

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Eu não possuo Twilight… eu não possuo qualquer pintura…lol

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Sua Tela**

**EPOV**

Felizmente, o banho pareceu ajudar a me livrar do meu pequeno problema, mas eu não sei por mais quanto tempo eu iria ser capaz de me controlar. Eu quase entrei em combustão e isso levou apenas duas horas. Eu sei que ela vai me fazer ficar absolutamente insano neste verão, e eu ainda não poderia impedi-la, já que queria que ela me fizesse ficar **além** de insano. Na verdade, estou ansioso para isso.

Em seguida, eu decidi que iria gastar tanto tempo com ela este verão quanto fosse humanamente possível. Este verão, eu faria Isabella Marie Swan se apaixonar por mim. Então, eu abri a porta, pronto para enfrentá-la e começar a missão deste verão. Tudo começaria com a abertura da porta do banheiro. Eu respirei fundo, e joguei a porta aberta.

E ali, na cama... nada. Ela não estava lá.** Hmmmm**. Ok, bem, talvez eu devesse descobrir um plano de jogo. Mas havia um, pequeno problema. Eu nunca tentei seduzir uma menina antes. Normalmente, eles caíam em cima de mim, e eu nunca estava interessado. Eu iria precisar de alguma ajuda. E tanto quanto eu odiava admitir, eu teria que pedir a Emmett e Jasper a ajuda que precisava. Vamos admitir, os dois têm namoradas e sempre fizeram muito bem com as meninas.

Assim, com o meu ego ferido apenas um pouco, eu fui lentamente pelo corredor até a cozinha. Onde há comida, há Emmett. E com certeza, lá estava ele, sentado na mesa da cozinha comendo ovos e bacon. Jasper estava junto a geladeira pegando algum suco quando me sentei ao lado de Emmett.

"Eddie! Pensei que eu não iria ver você por um par de dias. Bom te ver, bro."Emmett disse me abraçando.

"Sim, é bom ver você também. E por favor, não me chame de 'Eddie'. Você sabe que eu odeio esse nome." Eu ri quando ele se recusou a me soltar. "É bom ver você também, Jasper."

"Faz tanto tempo." Ele andou até a mesa para me dar um abraço.

"Muito tempo." Respondi.

"Oh, hey. Bella está aqui! Isso não é ótimo? O grupo inteiro está aqui novamente! Estou tão animado. Parece que faz uma eternidade desde a última vez que eu fiz ela corar."Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Cara, você acabou de fazer ela corar esta manhã, antes do café." Jasper lembrou ele.

"Ah é." Emmett riu.

"Você viu Bella esta manhã?" Eu perguntei, interessado em qualquer coisa tendo a ver com ela.

"Cara, eu vi. Eddie, você não tem idéia de quanto ela mudou desde a última vez que a vimos. Eu nunca pensei que diria isso sobre Bella, você sabe que ela é como minha irmãzinha, mas cara, ela é um mulherão." Emmett me disse. Como se eu não soubesse.

"Verdade." Jasper concordou. "Ela entrou na sala, esta manhã vestindo apenas uma camiseta e calcinha. Tenho que admitir, ela parecia muito bem. Você diz a Alice o que eu disse, e eu vou cortar sua garganta durante o sono." Ele ameaçou.

"Acredite, eu sei. Eu a vi ontem à noite." Eu disse a eles. "Isso é realmente o que eu queria falar com vocês sobre." Fiz uma pausa, sem saber como prosseguir. "Bem, eu meio que gosto dela." murmurei por isso mal foi audível. Mas, eles ouviram.

"CARA!" Era tudo Emmett poderia dizer enquanto Jasper apenas sorriu para mim.

"Bem, você vai fazer algo sobre isso?" Jasper perguntou.

Respirei fundo, ficando pronto para ferir o meu ego ainda mais. "Eu estava realmente esperando que vocês poderiam me ajudar com isso." eu disse apesar de não fazer contato visual com nenhum deles.

Emmett bateu a mão no meu ombro. "Claro, companheiro. Quero dizer, nós pensamos que vocês dois deveriam ser um casal por anos. Mas sempre pensei que vocês não eram nada, além de amigos."

"Isso é o que eu costumava pensar também." Eu admiti.

"Inferno sim, nós vamos ajudar. Não vamos Jasper?" Jasper balançou a cabeça.

"Primeiro, nós provavelmente devemos começar vestindo você." Jasper recomendou.

Eu ri. "Sim, esse provavelmente seria um bom primeiro passo. Oh, vocês poderiam me ajudar com as caixas no meu Volvo? Eu não desempacotei ainda." Eles encolheram os ombros e foram para o meu Volvo.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ok, make-overs são uma merda! Minha cabeça doía de todo o puxamento de cabelo que vem acontecendo a meia hora. Pelo menos eles não colocar muita maquiagem em mim. Gostei muito disso.

"Tudo bem," exclamou Alice. "para o guarda roupas!"

Eu gemi e ambos Rose e Alice me ignoraram.

"Eu digo que devemos colocar uma saia nela. Ela tem as pernas incriveis, e um bumbum bonito."Rosalie disse a Alice.

"Uma saia? Eu tenho que usar?"

Ambas me ignoraram novamente enquanto Alice puxava uma mini-saia jeans. "Eu acho que isso será perfeito." Ela disse a Rose. Rosalie acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Merda, uma saia durante todo o dia.

"Ah, e com esta camisa eu acho que vai ser muito bonitinho!" Rose exclamou enquanto pegava uma camisa cinza.

"Aqui, mudança." Alice ordenou conforme jogava a roupa para mim.

Fiz o que me foi dito e coloquei a mini-saia que ia apenas até o meio da coxa e mal cobria minha bunda. Eu puxei a camisa cinza que tinha um decote no pescoço que mal cobria meu sutiã, oferecendo um pouco fora de segmentação.

"Gente, eu não posso usar isso!" Eu disse a elas. "Vocês duas, com certeza. Vocês poderiam colocar isso. Mas eu? Eu não penso assim. Eu não fiquei nua assim desde que eu usei meu maiô do verão passado. Por favor, eu não posso usar algo menos revelador?" Eu implorei.

"Você queria a nossa ajuda, não é?" Alice perguntou conforme ela pôs a mão em meus dois ombros.

"Sim," respondi defeituosamente.

"Então, confie em nós." Rose disse enquanto me virava para o meu espelho. "Porque você esta gostosa."

Olhei para reflexo diante de mim. Certamente não se parece comigo. Essa menina era muito bonita e tinha um grande corpo. As roupas pareciam naturais nela. Um sorriso cruzou lentamente por meu rosto quando eu percebi que elas estavam certas. Então, lição do dia: Acreditar em Alice e Rose.

"Viu? Nós sabemos dessas coisas." Alice riu. "Agora, vamos tomar o café da manhã, estou faminta."

Todas concordamos e nos dirigimos até a cozinha. Nós todos apenas pegamos uma tigela e comemos cereais, enquanto pegávamos com Rose e riamos... muito. Apesar de sair com este grupo, o riso era sempre garantido.

Esme entrou na cozinha em um terno bonito. "Oi meninas, eu tenho que ir para o trabalho desculpe Bella, eu estava indo para pintar seu quarto hoje. Tenho a tinta e tudo."

"Isso é ótimo. Eu não tenho planos. Se você quiser, eu poderia pintar. Eu estarei em casa durante todo o dia de qualquer maneira. Alice e Rose estão saindo com Jasper e Emmett."Eu disse a ela.

"Tem certeza de que não se importaria?" ela perguntou.

"Claro que não. Isso vai me dar algo para fazer. Não é nenhum problema em tudo."

"Obrigada querida." ela disse quando beijou minha bochecha. "Muito bem, a lona já está prevista no chão e as tintas e pincéis e rolos estão todos lá em cima."

"Pedaço de bolo," eu disse com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, obrigado. Vejo você mais tarde meninas. Amo vocês, tchau."E ela saiu pelaporta da frente.

"Oh, nós provavelmente devemos nos vestir para o nosso encontro com os meninos." Alice disse para Rose.

"Tem certeza que você não se importa de estar aqui sozinha?" Rosalie perguntou-me.

"Eu tenho certeza, vou estar bem. Além disso, o quarto precisa ser feito. Vou criar um iPod e ele vou ficar bem. Eu prometo." Eu garanti a elas com um sorriso. "Vocês duas realmente deveriam ir se preparar para o seu dia com os meninos."

Ambas beijaram minha bochecha, disseram adeus, e fizeram seu caminho para seus quartos. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho para o quarto, não me preocupando em mudar de roupa. Achei que ninguém ia me ver de qualquer maneira. Peguei uma caixa de som e conectei meu iPod ligado a ele. Pensei em ficar com a armadilha da morte saltos altos que Alice insistiu que eu usasse. Dessa forma eu poderia chegar mais alto nas paredes sem ter que usar a escada. Eu mais escadas, geralmente não era igual a bom. Então, por agora, os saltos ficam.

Coloquei a tinta na bandeja. Era um belo azul meia-noite. Minha cor favorita. Gostaria de saber se Esme fez isso de propósito. Se ela quis dizer isso ou não, eu adorei. Liguei meu ipod em **'Making Love Out of Nothin' At All'** de Air Supply. É tão impressionante dos anos 80 eu não poderia deixar de amá-lo.

Eu peguei o meu rolo de pintura e rolei em um pouco de tinta conforme a canção começava.

_I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where I find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream  
And I know just where I touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose_

Neste ponto, eu realmente não poderia impedir e meu quadril começou a se mover por si mesmo. Embora, eu fosse completamente desajeitada, sempre fui uma dançarina muito boa. Assim chocante o suficiente, eu não cai. Então eu comecei a dançar e cantar.

_And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you But I know I've got to give it a try_

_And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to pain  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break'em  
And then I always know the name of the game_

_But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all_

_Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all_

A música estava tocando tão alto que eu estava em meu próprio mundo pequeno. Eu joguei a minha escova de pintura e comecei a dançar... girando e chutando... a coisa toda, enquanto eu cantava junto com o rádio.

_Everytime I see you, well the rays of the sun are all  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
Like a spotlight  
The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness from the deep of the night  
And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright  
I gotta follow it_

"_cause everything I know  
Well, it's nothing 'till I give it to you"_

Ok, essa NÃO era a minha voz. Eu imediatamente congelei e virei. E lá no caminho da porta, nenhum outro do que Adonis, ele mesmo. Minhas bochechas sentiram como se estivessem em chamas e eu fiquei ali, olhando para Edward com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ele apenas sorriu para mim.

Eu fiz uma quebra de música e eu levei tempo para analisar as minhas opções.

Opção 1: Eu poderia gritar, fugir, e começar a chorar... que era provável neste momento.

Opção 2: Mostre a ele que eu mudei e que ele não tem influência sobre mim. Pareça estar calma e confiante, mesmo que não esteja nenhum dos dois.

Mas de todas as coisas consideradas, a opção 2 parecia o melhor dos dois. E só então, a quebra da música acabou e eu comecei a cantar novamente. Então, eu comecei a dançar novamente e cantar com ele.

"_I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block  
And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
And I can make all the stadiums rock."_

Edward parecia totalmente chocado. Mas então, por algum motivo estranho sorriu, caminhou mais perto de mim, e começou a cantar comigo.

"_But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really wanna see me crawl ?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all_

_Making love  
Out of nothing at all..."_

O refrão repetiu algumas vezes até o final, mas nós só paramos e, em uníssono, começamos a rir. Eu ri tão forte, que caiu para o chão na lona. Depois de rirmos nos acalmarmos um pouco, eu olhei para Edward.

"Bem pelo menos não era constrangedor ou qualquer coisa." Eu ri.

Ele riu. "Você é realmente uma dançarina muito boa. Eu nunca teria imaginado. Você costumava ser tão desajeitada."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Eu ainda sou." Eu ri. "Eu só tomei aulas de dança um pouco, para que eu possa ficar em pé por mais um pouco de tempo." Ele riu novamente.

"Todos sairão. Você quer alguma ajuda com a pintura?" Ele ofereceu.

"É, na verdade, isso seria ótimo." Eu aceitei.

Ele pegou um pincel e conversamos sobre o que perdemos nos últimos três anos de não ver os outros conforme pitávamos. Nós só paramos quando uma música que ambos conheciam e cantavam.

Ele parecia bastante impressionado que eu sabia que todas as letras de Linkin Park "Bleed it Out" e fiquei igualmente impressionado (e um pouco de medo) que ele sabia "Total Eclipse of the Heart".

"Como você conhece essa música, Edward?" Eu perguntei, entre risos. Eu não pude evitar.

Ele riu comigo. "O quê? É uma boa canção." Ele disse com o sorriso mais adorável, inocente. Que só me fez rir mais.

"É o ultimo hino de menino." Eu o informei.

Ele estava pintando a parede onde a minha caixa de som estava, quando a música mudou.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

_Chorus:  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Oh meu deus! Essa música não começou. Olhei para sua expressão divertiu com uma cara chocada. Só para mim seria a canção 'I Touch Myself' viria quando estou com o garoto por quem eu estou apaixonada.

Um riso escapou de seus lábios mas ainda era evidente que ele estava tentando mantê-lo dentro eu tive que ir mudar a música. Eu caminhava para a caixa de som. Mas no meu caminho, um dos meus calcanhares prendeu na lona e, claro, eu tropecei. Fechei os olhos, antecipando o encontro do chão com meu rosto. Mas ela nunca veio. Em vez disso, dois braços me pegaram.

Abri um olho, depois o outro para ver Edward olhando para mim. Ele me ajudou a voltar para os meus pés.

Dei um passo para longe dele e viu. Lá, em sua camisa, tinha uma linha de tinta azul meia noite. Meu rolo deve ter batido nele quando ele me pegou. Vendo isso, eu tentei continuar cobrindo minha boca, mas um riso ainda escapuliu.

Seus olhos olhou para a camisa para ver o traço azul. Ele levantou a cabeça com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Você acha que isso é engraçado?" Ele pediu, claramente a pensar que não era.

Eu cobri a minha boca ainda mais apertado, tentando desesperadamente não rir. E balancei minha cabeça 'não'. Mas eu duvido que ele acreditou em mim, porque ele começou a caminhar em minha direção com o pincel na mão.

"Você não iria."

E então,seu peito quase pressionado contra mim. Meu coração começou a bater de imediato, mais rápido e mais alto. The Divinyls ainda tocando no fundo.

Ele levantou a mão para a minha clavícula e de repente eu esqueci como fazer nada, mas ficar lá e olhar para Edward. O pincel molhado tocou a pele na minha clavícula, e depois ele passou para baixo, além da linha da minha camisa, entre meus seios.

Ele se afastou e sorriu seu sorriso torto para mim. "Eu diria que nós estamos quites," ele disse.

Eu ainda estava um pouco congelada quando ele se virou e caminhou de volta para a parede que estava pintando. Eu bati de fora e pensei **não tão rápido.**

Corri até a ele virado de costas, e rolei meu rolo de seus ombros para baixo até sua bunda, e depois novamente para cima.

Ele virou com uma expressão que gritava: "Eu não pensei que você tinha isso em você." Eu apenas lhe deu um sorriso arrogante.

Ele aproximou-se da bandeja de pintura e mergulhou as duas mãos na mesma. **O que ele está pensando? **Eu pensei para mim mesmo. Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. Ele apenas sorriu de volta e começou a andar em minha direção de novo.

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu gritei para ele, enquanto tentava fugir. Claro, eu tropecei novamente, apenas para ser novamente capturado por Edward, que deixou impressões azul do lado da minha camisa quando ele me agarrou.

"Talvez devêssemos tirar esses sapatos antes que você se mate." Sugeriu.

"Suponho que seria uma coisa sábia a fazer."

Ele me colocou de volta na posição vertical. E com o seu corpo a milímetros do meu, ele lentamente começou a cair de joelhos, e meu coração começou a portar-se mal novamente e minha respiração tornou-se irregular.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros assim eu não iria cair. Como ele fez o seu caminho até os joelhos, ele arrastou as mãos para cada um dos meus pés, até que chegou o meu pé direito. Ele pegou-o e lentamente .. dolorosamente lento removeu o sapato. Então ele se mudou para o outro e fez o mesmo.

Ele ficou para trás com um sorriso, e disse: "Assim está melhor. Ah, e azul é uma boa cor em você."

Eu olhei para baixo, para ver minhas duas pernas cobertas com tinta azul por onde as mãos dele passaram. Eu tinha sido tão apanhada no sentimento dele me tocar, que eu nem sequer notei que ele ainda tinha a tinta em suas mãos.

"Sim, combina com a sua camisa perfeitamente." Retorqui.

"Ah, será que te incomoda que nós combinamos?" Ele perguntou, seu tom de provocação.

"Bem, eu sempre achei que combinar era pegajoso." Eu disse com uma risadinha.

"Ok, então," disse ele. E ele tirou sua camisa para revelar um muito nu, muito lindo peito.

Ele estava brincando comigo. Tentando me fazer corar por tirar sarro de mim, sem dúvida. Bem, dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Eu fui até ele para que o meu peito apenas mal tocasse no dele. Ouvi um tropeço em sua respiração.

Eu agarrei a camisa que estava agora na sua mão e tomei um passo para trás. Eu segurei a camisa para minha clavícula, onde iniciou a fuga da pintura, e enxuguei-o da minha clavícula, a minha camisa, e de volta pra cima novamente.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e eu joguei a camisa para ele quando eu saí para o corredor. Virei-me para um ainda atordoado Edward e disse: "Obrigado pela ajuda." Enquanto eu caminhava para o banheiro de Alice para lavar-me e respirar.

Eu comecei a afundar e olhei para a minha própria reflexão. Eu não posso acreditar que eu acabei de fazer isso. Fui sentar-me na banheira, apenas para perceber que a minha calcinha estava completamente encharcada.

Isto foi a coisa mais divertida/difícil que eu já fiz.


	5. Esses sentimentos

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Bem até agora você já deve saber que Twilight não é meu. Entretanto, eu vi um gambá no meu quintal outro dia… foi muito emocionante.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Esses sentimentos**

**Edward PDV**

Bella apenas se afastou. Ela fez isso e, em seguida, apenas se afastou. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Tudo que eu podia fazer era repetir a imagem de Bella limpando-se com a minha camisa e outra vez. Tenho certeza que a minha boca ainda estava pendurada. Essa foi à coisa mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida.

"Ei, nós estamos em casa." Alice disse quando ela e o resto da quadrilha entrou no quarto de hóspedes. Estando com Bella, eu não tinha noção do tempo. Nós tínhamos acabado de passar horas naquele quarto. Já era quase hora do jantar.

"Uau! Cara, você está bem?" Emmett perguntou parando em frente de mim. E eu não podia responder. Eu ainda estava em choque e mais um pouco excitado.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Jasper perguntou.

A única coisa que eu conseguia dizer era: "Bella".

**Bella PDV**

Estava sentada na banheira, ainda um pouco impressionada pelo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Não havia feito nada parecido em toda a minha vida. Inclusive nem sabia se eu estava muito segura de mim mesma. É como se Rosalie ou Alice tivessem se possuído meu corpo.

_Toc, toc_. Alguém estava batendo na porta do banheiro, mas será que era Edward? Não poderia falar com ele sobre o que acabei de fazer.

"Bella? Somos Rosalie e Alice" disse Alice.

Abri a porta para encontrar uma sorridente Rosalie e uma Alice em êxtase. Eu tentei fingir que nada tinha acontecido e passei por elas e sentei na cama de Alice.

"Então, como foi o encontro com os rapazes?" perguntei.

"Cale a boca" Rosalie disse, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. "Acho que algo mais interessante aconteceu aqui."

Não pude evitar corar e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

"O que você fez para o Edward?" Alice perguntou, chocada. "Eu nunca o vi tão atrapalhado em toda a minha vida." Ela riu.

"Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando." Disse com meu sorriso crescendo um pouco mais.

Alice me empurrou na cama, seguida por Rose.

"Oh vamos. Solte." Rose ordenou.

E assim eu contei cada coisa que aconteceu comigo e Edward naquele dia. De ele veio andando dançando até a minha "limpeza" com sua camisa.

"Não!" Exclamou Alice, e Rose um pouco impressionada com a minha ousadia.

"Vocês estão aprendendo bem pequena gafanhota." Rosalie acrescentou. Eu tive que rir disso.

"Bem, o que posso dizer, eu tive professoras incríveis." Respondi com um sorriso enorme para as duas.

"Ah, ela é boa." Rose disse para Alice.

"Estou tão orgulhosa, eu poderia chorar." Alice disse.

"Ok, sim essa parte foi divertida, mas o que eu faço agora?" Eu perguntei. Eu ainda não sabia como agir da próxima vez que eu visse Edward.

"Eu penso que nós vamos ter um pouco de diversão com Eddie." Alice disse como um sorriso mal que penetrou em seu rosto.

**Edward PDV**

"Ela fez o quê?" Emmett e Jasper perguntou em uníssono.

"Sim. Imagine como fiquei surpreso. Não que a surpresa era ruim. Quero dizer… uau!"

Agora estávamos todos no meu quarto e eu estava pegando um novo par de calças e uma camisa nova para mudar me trocar.

"Cara, só, uau! Não posso acreditar que Bella, de todas as pessoas fez isso." Emmet disse. "Quero dizer que ela é sempre tão doce e inocente."

"Exatamente. Era como se ela nem percebesse o que estava fazendo comigo. Quero dizer ela estava agindo como se fosse absolutamente normal esfregar os seios para cima e para baixo com a minha camisa." O pensamento voltou a minha cabeça novamente, e eu me sentia ficar excitado mais uma vez.

"Ugh! Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso" eu disse, mais para mim mesmo do que para eles.

"Por quê?" Jasper perguntou.

"Porque não é certo. Eu não deveria pensar nela assim, não é o que um cavalheiro devia fazer. O que acha que se ela pensaria se soubesse que eu estou pensando nela dessa maneira?"

"Será que você pode se acalmar. Não é para tanto. Olha Edward, você foi um cavalheiro toda a sua vida. Agora, pelo amor de Deus, só este Verão, passa a agir como um homem." Emmett deu um sermão em mim. Sim, Emmett me dando um sermão. Eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Eu sei, você é geralmente o inteligente e o que dá conselho. Mas vamos lá, acho que tenho um pouco mais experiência do que você nesta área específica. Apenas confie em mim. Nem todos os impulsos são maus. Basta ir com ele. Pelo menos neste verão. E se você não gostar disso, quando você voltar para a escola no outono, você pode voltar a ser o cavalheiro puritano que você sempre foi." Ele suspirou e então continuou: "Só por favor, uma vez em sua vida, não se preocupe e faça o que você quer fazer."

E com isso Jasper e Emmett se levantaram e me deixaram sozinho em meu quarto. Só sentei em meu sofá com as mãos na cabeça, pensando em como Emmett tinha razão... Bom, era a primeira vez. Estou em casa, com minha família e amigos, não sem mencionar a mulher preciosa que está vivendo em nossa casa. Desfrutar desse verão a minha maneira. Fazer uma vez, tudo o que eu quero.

"Hey Edward" levantei o olhar para encontrar Bella de pé na porta "Você deixa eu usar seu banheiro para tomar banho e tirar essa tinta antes de jantar?" perguntou com a voz doce e sorrindo.

"Acho que eu posso lidar com isso, já que foi minha culpa." Eu disse indicando com a minha mãe q ela entrasse no meu quarto.

"Obrigada. Alice não gostou da idéia de tinta azul em qualquer lugar do seu banheiro com medo de manchar." Ela riu.

"Alice é às vezes absurda." Concordei enquanto caminhava para dentro do banheiro. "Ok, aqui está à toalha" eu disse entregando uma. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Aqui tem shampoo, condicionador, e o sabonete liquido já esta no chuveiro."

"Não, eu acho que já tenho tudo" disse com um lindo sorriso.

"Bom, estarei em meu quarto, se necessitar de algo, simplesmente grite. Obviamente eu também tenho que me trocar." Eu disse enquanto olhava a parte de trás da minhas calças onde ela passou com o rolo.

"Desculpe por isso" disse com uma risada. "Deixarei a porta aberta, apensar por precaução. Obrigada Edward." Ela disse e beijou minha bochecha.

A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi dar meia volta e sair do banheiro com um estúpido sorriso em meu rosto. Troquei de roupa abobado, sentindo o calor dos seus lábios na minha bochecha. Liguei o som e sentei no sofá relaxando.

"Hum, hey Edward?" escutei Bella gritar do banheiro. Imediatamente fui até a porta.

"Precisa de algo Bella?" perguntei enquanto meu coração começava a bater um pouco mais forte. Ela nem se quer havia feito nada e o efeito que tinha sobre mim era incrível.

"Sim, poderia vir aqui um momento?" perguntou.

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte enquanto abria a porta do banheiro e entrava. "O que precisa?" perguntei desejando que ela me dissesse.

"Hum, é que esqueci de trazer roupa para colocar." Disse soando um pouco envergonhada.

"Quer que eu vá até o seu quarto e pegue algo?" perguntei.

"Não, está tudo bem. Mas você tem algum roupão ou algo que eu possa usar?"

Um roupão? O que um homem de 21 anos iria fazer com um roupão? Mas agora, de repente eu queria ter. "Não me desculpe." E então eu ouvi as palavras de Emmett soarem na minha cabeça. Uma vez que Bella tinha me provocado mais cedo, eu decidi me vingar. "Eu tenho uma camisa que você pode usar até colocar sua roupa. Você sabe, assim você ficara coberta para ir pelo corredor até o seu quarto."

"Isso seria ótimo Edward. Obrigada." Disse suspirando.

"Espere um momento."

Fui até meu armário. Encontrei uma camisa branca de botão que era grande. Então a peguei e corri de volta para o banheiro.

"O deixarei sobre a pia." Disse.

"Obrigada. Estarei ai fora em um minuto."

Fui até meu quarto e esperei.

Ela tinha razão, eu não tive que esperar muito tempo. Em questão de minutos a porta do banheiro abriu e minha mandíbula quase bateu no chão com a visão de que estava diante de mim. Ali estava Bella com minha camisa. Ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Ela tinha os dois primeiros botões desabotoados e seu cabelo estava por trás de seus ombros, tornando-se evidente, no meu quarto frio, que ela não usava sutiã. E como ela tinha acabado de sair de um banheiro com vapor e calor, o pano estava agarrado às curvas de seu corpo.

Em vez de simplesmente caminhar para fora do quarto para colocar roupa real, ela apenas se sentou no sofá ao meu lado. Merda, eu não estava esperando isso. Só achei que seria divertido ver e, em seguida, ela iria mudar. Mas agora ela estava sentada ao meu lado, estávamos separados por apenas um fino pedaço de pano. Eu tenho um auto-controle e tanto.

"Muito obrigada." Ela disse enquanto sentava, nossos corpos a apenas 4 centímetros de distância.

"Nã-Não foi nada." Eu gaguejei, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, que não fosse em Bella com a pouca roupa que ela estava usando. "Não vai se trocar?" Eu perguntei.

"Hey Bella." Alice disse, em pé na minha porta. "Oh, eu vou pegar alguma roupa para você. Já volto."

"Eu acho que está tudo resolvido." Ela respondeu. "Então me diga o Edward, como está a sua vida na faculdade?", ela perguntou.

"Eu pensei que já tinha falado com você sobre isso antes?" Eu disse a ela, revendo a nossa longa conversa no quarto de hóspedes.

Ela se aproximou mais e acariciou a gola da camisa que eu usava enquanto dizia, "Oh, eu sei sobre a vida da faculdade. Eu queria saber mais sobre sua vida social."

"Eu não tenho uma vida social" Eu ri, mas ele saiu com um som nervoso devido à nossa proximidade. Eu olhei para baixo para ver que suas pernas cruzadas o que fez a camisa subir até a coxa. Oh Deus, onde está Alice com essas roupas?

"Então, não tem namorada nem nada?" me perguntou e subitamente meu coração acelerou.

"Não" minha voz saiu um sussurro.

"Sabe, você nunca teve uma na escola também. As meninas devem se atirar em você o tempo todo e, ainda assim, aqui está você, ainda solteiro. Por quê?" disse apoiando no encosto do sofá. Sua testa era enrugada como se ela estivesse realmente tentando entender.

Eu involuntariamente coloquei uma das suas mãos entre as minhas. "Acho que nunca me interessaria por todas as meninas se atirando em mim." Olhei nos olhos dela. "Eu quero alguém que pode ser uma amiga, bem como uma namorada. Eu quero alguém que eu possa ter uma conversa inteligente. Alguém que não tem medo de quem ela é. E o melhor alguém que dança Air Supply enquanto pinta." Ficamos olhando nos olhos um dos outros por um momento.

"Edward, eu t..."

"Bella, já tenho a roupa!" Alice interrompeu. Merda! O que ela ia dizer? Ela não poderia estar a ponto de dizer o que eu achava que ela ia dizer, ou podia?

Ela apenas se levantou e disse: "Obrigado pela camisa. Eu vou lhe devolver em um minuto." Enquanto ia para o corredor com Alice.

Eu estava tão perto de dizer a ela! Claramente, eu não estava preparado… ainda não.

**Bella PDV**

Eu não posso acreditar que quase lhe disse. Eu quase admiti que amava Edward. Isso poderia ter sido uma idéia muito ruim. E se ele não se sentia da mesma maneira ainda? Mas e quanto o que ele disse? Quantas garotas dançam em Air Supply, enquanto a pinta? Ele tinha que estar pensando em mim. Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem percebi o que Alice me deu para vestir.

Eu finalmente olhei para baixo para ver jeans e uma camisa de banda. Finalmente, roupa de verdade.

"Alice, eu quase disse a ele. Eu quase disse a Edward que eu amava."

"Eu sei", Alice afirmou, como se fosse óbvio. Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu interrompi de propósito. Temos de ter certeza de que ele se sente da mesma maneira. Talvez nós vamos fazê-lo dizer primeiro."

"Mas Alice, eu acho que ele poderia gostar de mim também." Eu disse a ela.

"Oh, eu sei que ele gosta de você. Mas ele a ama ainda? Olha, eu não quero que você diga seus sentimentos para ele, se é sua primeira paixão. Você é tão preciosa e frágil para isso. Entende?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Além disso, onde estaria à diversão em apenas provocá-lo por um dia?" ela acrescentou com uma risadinha.

"Você é má, sabe disso?" Eu disse a ela.

"Na verdade, eu sei. Agora, você devolva para Edward sua camisa e diga para vir para jantar. Carlisle e Esme, saíram para jantar assim que Emmett, Jasper e Rose foram buscar a pizza. Eles deveriam estar em casa a qualquer minuto."

"Ok, nos vemos em 2 minutos" E com isso, eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para o quarto de Edward onde eu encontrei ele com a cabeça contra o seu sofá, ouvindo música.

Corri e pulei em cima dele, eu ri com sua cara chocada.

"Ah, você acha que é engraçado, não é?", ele perguntou. Tudo que eu podia fazer era cabeça. "Bem, eu acho que isso é engraçado." Ele disse enquanto começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

"Ed...Edward...parar...por... por favor... estou rindo, estou rindo! Você ganhou." Eu gritei, entre os risos. Quando ele parou e eu mal podia respirar.

"Puxa, e tudo que eu queria era ser agradável e dar sua camisa de volta." Eu disse fingindo estar magoada.

"Ser legal, hein?", Perguntou ele com ceticismo, enquanto ria.

"Me ensinaram a ser de vez em quando" eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Bem, aparentemente eu perdi muito em 3 anos" ele disse brincando.

Sai dos seus braços e me levantei. "Vamos, o jantar está quase aqui e estou com fome." Ele pegou minha mão e o puxei para cima fingindo dificuldade, como se ele fosse muito pesado. Ele apenas riu de mim.

Fomos até a cozinha, onde havia quatro caixas de pizza. Todos nós comemos, conversamos, e rimos enquanto comíamos. Era tão bom estar todos juntos de novo. E eu não pude deixar de olhar para Edward e seu rosto incrivelmente perfeito durante todo o jantar. Eu adorava olhar para ele e vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás quando ele ria. Como era possível amar alguém tanto assim? Doía um pouco saber que ele não sabia dos meus sentimentos ou partes deles. Mas Alice e Rose pareciam certas de que iriam mudar... e eu aprendi a nunca apostar contra Alice.

"Tudo bem, todos para a sala para uma maratona de filmes!" Exclamou Alice. Todo mundo parecia muito animado enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para a sala. Eu sentei no sofá, onde Edward se juntou a mim. Alice e Jasper sentaram na poltrona, e Emmet e Rose entrelaçados no chão.

"Ok, o que você tem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bem, o que vocês estão com vontade de ver? Se você quer mistério ou romance eu tenho "O Olusionista" Eu tenho horror de "The Amityville Horror" Ah, mas é com Ryan Reynolds. Para a ação eu tenho "Live Free or Die Hard." Que é que vocês querem primeiro?" Perguntou Alice.

O censo geral concluiu que a ordem do filme seria "O Ilusionista", "Live Free or Die Hard", e "The Horror Amtityville". Eu já tinha visto todos os filmes e amei todos eles assim que eu estava realmente animada. Quero dizer cada um dos filmes tinha pelo menos um cara bonito neles, por isso, sem dúvida nós meninas iríamos ficar satisfeitas.

**Edward PDV **

Eu gostei de todos os filmes que foram colhidos. Eu pensei que todos eram bons. E eu esperava que Bella ficasse um pouco assustada durante o "The Amityville Horror" e aconchega-se contra mim, em busca de proteção com as partes 'assustadoras.'

"The Illusionist" foi o primeiro. Um filme aparentemente inofensivo, certo? Errado! Ao longo do filme todo mundo fazia comentários. O que não me importava, até Bella falar.

Estávamos em uma parte onde Eisenhem e a duquesa se beijavam e faiam sexo, quando de repente Bella disse: "Eisenheim é tão detalhista. Quero dizer, o tipo de garota não cairia nesse encanto? "

Por alguma razão, eu odiava ouvir que ela estava, mesmo remotamente, atraida a ninguém. Este foi o meu primeiro caso de ciúmes e nem era lógico. Ele era um personagem fictício, mas por alguma razão, isso não importava. Eu ainda o odiava.

"Estou totalmente de acordo, Bella. Ele realmente tem jeito com as mulheres." Rose respondeu.

Os outros caras não podem gostar muito disso também, não podem verdade?

"Porra, eu gostaria de ser como ele." Emmett brincou. Bem, aparentemente, não se sentem como eu. Portanto, o resto do filme voltou os pensamentos de ciúmes a minha mente cada vez que Bella comentava sobre como era cavalheiro o Eisenheim ou quando Rose ou Alice diziam que ele era um doce e ela concordava.

Mas, finalmente, o filme terminou, e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era suspirar. O filme de ação foi o próximo, por isso ela não poderia dizer nada sobre isso, poderia? Aparentemente, ela podia.

"Você sabe, Justin Long é bonito de uma forma um pouco nerd, vocês não acham?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, ele é uma gracinha." Alice concordou.

"Não, eu ainda prefiro Eisenheim." Jasper acrescentou. Todos riram dele, mas ainda havia aquela sensação que eu não podia evitar.

Esse filme acabou e eu estava novamente aliviado. Agora o horror. Eu estava realmente animado para este filme. Eu queria Bella pudesse ver que eu poderia proteger e confortá-la.

Mas estava quase na metade do filme e ela ainda não tinha sequer pulado. A observei durante o filme todo, até agora, e nada. Nenhum salto, nenhum grito, nada.

Inclinei-me e sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, "Bella, você não está com medo?"

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse três cabeças. "Você está louco? Quando o bandido é tão quente, ele não é mais assustador, não importa o que ele faça."

Bem, meu ego foi baleado por todos os lados durante a noite. Eu voltei a minha postura inicial e assisti ao resto do filme. No final, olhei para a Bella, que tinha ficado bastante tranquila pela última meia hora. Ela estava dormindo encostado ao lado do sofá.

Olhei para os outros que estavam olhando para ela.

"Vou levá-la até minha cama." Eu disse e a peguei no estilo de noiva.

"Tenho certeza que você vai." Emmett riu. Eu simplesmente o olhei.

Uma vez, no meu quarto, eu coloquei Bella em um dos meus travesseiros no lado direito da minha cama (o lado dela da minha cama). Coloquei-a e beijei sua testa.

"Boa noite, Bella." Sussurrei. Mas, como eu tentei me afastar, ela agarrou minha camisa.

"Não, fique. Você não vai dormindo no sofá." Ela disse sonolenta.

"Ok, mas por que você não coloca seu pijama? Porque assim você vai ficar desconfortável." Eu disse em voz baixa.

"Você pode tirar minha calças?" Ok, ela não me perguntou isso.

"O que?" Eu perguntei para me certificar de que não estava ouvindo coisas.

"Simplesmente tire." Ela disse, seus olhos ainda fechados.

Puxei as cobertas e suavemente desabotoou suas calças com um toque leve. Eu olhei para ela e parecia estava dormindo novamente. Eu puxei zíper lentamente e o meu coração disparou. E então, Bella gemeu. Esse som acendeu um fogo em meu estômago e minha calça ficou mais apertada instantaneamente.

Agarrei seus quadris para levantá-los para que eu pudesse puxar as calças para baixo e ela obedeceu. Tirei-as lentamente, deixando minhas mãos acariciarem suas pernas suaves até embaixo. Ela apenas suspirou, satisfeita.

Troquei de roupa, e deixei na cama ao lado dela. Hoje à noite ela estava de frente para mim, já estava dormindo, e eu não iria se virar para não ver este anjo essa noite. Eu não queria perder a oportunidade de olhar para seu rosto perfeito. Depois de alguns minutos de tentar gravar o seu rosto perfeito na minha memória, eu dormi para uma noite cheia de sonhos com Bella.


	6. Jogando Sinuca e Dardos

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence… Apenas Chuck Sports me pertence (uou, céu comparando com S.M. Ela tem Edward Cullen e eu tenho um cara chamado Chuck? Eu não mesmo conheço um Chuck ... suspiro).

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - ****Jogando Sinuca e Dardos**

**EPOV**

Acordei com a coisa mais linda que eu já havia presenciado. Quando eu acordei de um sonho estrelado por Bella, eu olhei para baixo para ver sua linda cabeça deitada no meu peito nu. Seu braço esquerdo estava enrolado em volta do meu tronco e os meus dois braços segurando-a para mim. Um sorriso passou pelo meu rosto quando tive essa visão. Eu queria acordar a cada manhã com essa visão pelo resto do verão... no mínimo.

Mas com certeza ela pensaria que esta posição seria bastante estranha e não havia maneira de me levantar e caminhar até o sofá sem acordá-la. Gostaria apenas de fechar os olhos, desfrutar o momento e esperar que ela acordasse.

**BPOV**

Suspirei e inalei o cheiro cada vez mais incrível. Na verdade, ele cheirava como... Eu abri meus olhos para me encontrar deitada no peito de Edward com os meus braços em torno dele. Um sorriso penetrou no meu rosto e eu olhei para cima para encontrá-lo ainda dormindo. Eu queria tanto apenas beijar a pele do seu peito. Ele cheirava tão bem e sua pele era tão lisa, quase como mármore. Era perfeito.

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para que assim meus lábios apenas escovassem sua pele. Então, eu me mexi para fora de seu controle e me sentei. Ele se mexeu e abriu os olhos lentamente para me olhar, aquele sorriso torto lindo nos lábios.

"Bom dia", ele respirava.

"Bom dia" eu respondi, um enorme sorriso no meu rosto quando eu olhei para ele. "Eu vejo que dormirmos juntos está se tornando uma ocorrência comum." Eu disse com uma risada.

Ele riu. "Bem, eu coloquei-a na cama ontem à noite e você não me deixou sair a menos que eu concordasse em ficar." Ele disse.

Eu ri: "Acho que meu subconsciente sabia que eu iria me sentir culpada se eu acordasse e você estivesse deitado no sofá." Me estiquei um pouco. "Hey, que horas são?"

"10:30" Edward respondeu.

"Santa merda! Bem, nós dormimos um pouco tarde." Eu disse quando saí da cama. "É melhor nos vestirmos para o dia."

"Deus, eu quero saber o que Alice tem planejado para nós hoje." Edward gemeu.

Eu ri para ele, "Se eu não conhecesse bem, eu diria que você está com medo."

"Bem, eu suponho que é uma boa coisa você conhecer bem." Ele disse sentando-se.

"Bom dia!" Alice gorjeou, adentrando no quarto de Edward. "Hoje a noite nós vamos no Bar de Jogos do Chuck para o jantar." Ela anunciou.

"Alice, são apenas 10:30 da manhã. Não é um pouco cedo para começar a planejar o jantar?" Eu perguntei.

"Não realmente. Edward, Jasper e Emmett gostariam de falar com você quando você estiver vestido. E Bella, vista algumas roupas e encontre-me no meu quarto." Ela disse e virou-se indo embora.

"Ok, agora _eu estou_ um pouco assustada." Confessei. Edward apenas riu de mim. "Tudo bem, eu não devo deixar Alice esperando. Acho que te vejo mais tarde." E com isso, eu fui me trocar para uma roupa confortável e me dirigi ao quarto de Alice, onde fui recebida por uma tagarela Alice e uma sorridente Rosalie.

"O que?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Nós vamos ensiná-la a ser ainda mais sedutora." Alice disse com um sorriso.

"Estamos tão orgulhosas do que você fez com a pintura, que decidimos que você estaria pronta para o segundo round das aulas de sedução." Rose informou-me.

"Segundo round é?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza se eu estava mais animada ou assustada.

**EPOV**

Entrei no quarto de Emmett e encontrei tanto ele como Jasper sentados na cama.

"Hey caras, o que mandam?" Eu perguntei sentando ao lado deles.

"Bem, obviamente, nós não estamos fazendo bem com as dicas sobre "como chegar em Bella" Jasper disse.

"Nossa, muito obrigado por dizer-me que estou sem sorte com a garota por quem estou apaixonado." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Acalme-se, Edward. Eu não quis dizer isso." Jasper se defendeu.

"Ele apenas quis dizer que nós precisamos dar-lhe mais algumas dicas. Até agora, ela tem tido mais efeito em você do que você sobre ela... nós não queremos isso. Queremos que ela implore por você".

"Se você está esperando que ela implore, você claramente não conhece Bella" eu disse com uma risada.

"Vamos ter de lhe dar todas as dicas que temos." Emmett explicou. "Nós gastaremos todo o dia nesta sala, ensinando a você os nossos pequenos truques".

Oh Deus! Este vai ser um longo dia.

**BPOV**

Acabei passando quase o dia inteiro no quarto de Alice aprendendo como ser 'sedutora'. Nós até almoçamos naquele quarto. Eu não acho que eles entendem que eu não sei como ser sexy.

"Ok, eu acho que estamos prontas agora." Alice disse. "Agora, vamos prepará-la para o jantar no bar."

"Você está falando sério? Você vai brincar de Barbie Bella para ir em um bar de jogos?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"É tudo parte do plano de sedução" Rose explicou. "Oh, quando chegarmos lá, ele poderá te ensinar a jogar sinuca".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Eu já sei como jogar sinuca".

Alice e ela rolaram os olhos para mim. "Duh, é assim que ele vai ficar atrás de você" Alice disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Oh" foi tudo que eu disse uma vez que elas me sentaram em frente da vaidade de Alice e começaram com meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eles fizeram cachos soltos e aleatórios por toda a minha cabeça para me dar um pouco mais de volume, ou como Rose chamou, de "cabelo de sexo". Elas fizeram a minha maquiagem bem leve, uma vez que iríamos apenas a um bar. Apenas um pouco de sombra castanho clara sobre as minhas pálpebras, um pouco de delineador, rímel e batom vermelho que fez meus lábios já gordos parecerem ainda maiores.

Elas deram-me um par de shorts curto preto com um cinto grosso vermelho. A blusa era preta, com tiras de renda com costura vermelha. O visual foi terminado com brincos de argola e sapatos vermelhos de salto alto.

Eu tinha que admitir, por ser eu, parecia muito bom.

Rose usava um par de jeans apertados com um teal tank que mostrava um pedaço de seu estômago. E Alice usava uma saia jeans de pregas com uma parte superior em tubo verde. Claro que só levou um par de minutos para fazerem para si o que tinha tomado quase uma hora para fazer em mim... praguejei aquela fabulosa genética.

"Ok, eu diria que todos nós estamos quentes e prontas. Olhem, são 17:30. Os meninos devem estar esperando por nós agora." Alice anunciou.

Saímos para o corredor e descemos os degraus para a porta da frente. E os meninos estavam lá, assim como Alice disse que estariam.

Edward parecia extraordinário em um par de jeans escuro e uma camisa de botão azul. O par de botões superiores desabotoados foram o suficiente para ver aquele peito que eu tanto amava. O peito que eu queria uma outra chance para colocar meus lábios. Seu cabelo estava no habitual desarranjo da perfeição com um pedaço pendurado na frente do seu olho direito. Ele parecia absolutamente delicioso.

**EPOV**

Todos nós homens estávamos esperando na porta da frente as meninas descerem, e eu ainda estava tentando absorver tudo que Jasper e Emmett tinham me dito hoje mais cedo. Mas meus pensamentos fugiram totalmente da minha mente quando vi Bella descer as escadas.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados assim que ela estava na minha frente. Ela estava no menor shorts que eu já tinha visto, fazendo parecer que suas pernas eram infinitas para terminarem apenas em um par sexy de salto alto vermelho. Sua blusa preta abraçou-a perfeitamente e seus lábios vermelhos me fizeram querer beijá-la ainda mais. Ela era a fantasia de todo homem, e eu teria que estar com ela esta noite. Eu era o homem mais sortudo do planeta.

**BPOV**

"Tudo bem, vamos pegar a estrada, rapazes!" Emmet gritou. "Vamos com o meu jipe para que todos possam andar juntos".

Nós todos fizemos nossa caminho até o enorme jipe de Emmett. Rosalie, é claro era uma arma de fogo quando Emmett estava dirigindo. Jasper ajudou Alice a entrar no jipe e, em seguida, subiu no banco traseiro mesmo. Olhei para a altura do salto que eu teria que fazer e engoli em seco.

"Problemas?" Veio a voz de veludo de Edward atrás de mim.

"Isso é um grande salto para mim." Sussurrei para trás um pouco envergonhada.

"Venha, eu vou ajudá-la." Ele disse, segurando minha cintura. E antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele levantou-me suficientemente alto para que eu pudesse entrar. Ele pulou no meu lado e fechou a porta.

Virei a cabeça para ele e sussurrei, "Obrigada." Ele apenas sorriu e piscou para mim, o que fez com que o meu coração se comportasse mal.

O caminho todo parecia que Edward estava me olhando. Toda vez que eu virava minha cabeça para ele, os nossos olhos se cruzavam, eu corava e desviava o olhar. Às vezes, os sons do seu riso silencioso era ouvido depois. Mas então chegamos no bar, que estava lotado de carros. Eu dei um olhar preocupado para Alice.

"Não se preocupe, eu fiz as reservas." Ela me assegurou.

Edward saltou do jipe, em seguida agarrou a minha cintura e me puxou para baixo lentamente para ele. Meu corpo inteiro deslizou contra o seu, até meus pés tocaram o solo muito mais cedo do que eu queria. Eu queria ficar pressionada contra ele pelo resto da noite. Mas os outros vieram e me tiraram do meu devaneio.

Entramos no bar e logo que as portas se fecharam parecia que tudo parou e todos começaram a olhar para nós. Bem, acho que eu não poderia culpá-los... eu quero dizer, os caras estavam praticamente babando por Alice e Rosalie e as mulheres tinham os olhos em Emmett, Jasper e Edward.

O homem que estava por trás do bar veio até a mim. "Olá. Bem vinda ao Bar de Jogos do Chuck. O que posso fazer por você?"

Alice interrompeu. "Temos uma cabine reservada, sob o nome Cullen." Ela disse.

Ele olhou para trás para mim e sorriu. "Certo, sigam-me então." Ele nos levou a um grande estande na porção do restaurante do bar. "Seu garçom virá servi-los." Ele piscou para mim e saiu.

"Uau, Bella" Rosalie disse. "Talvez você deva se vestir assim o tempo todo." Eu apenas corei e olhei para baixo.

"Eu não gosto dele." Edward disse. "Eu achei-o muito não profissional".

"Cara, acalme-se. É um bar." Emmett respondeu. "Ninguém é profissional quando há uma mulher bonita presente." Ele piscou para mim.

"Puxa, obrigada Emmett" Eu disse rolando meus olhos. "Você deve fazer uma visita ao oftalmologista."

Todos riram de mim, exceto Edward, que baixou os lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou: "Ele está certo, você está deslumbrante esta noite." E depois se afastou.

Eu tive que me lembrar de como respirar novamente. Todos nós conversamos um pouco, mas fomos interrompidos quando o nosso garçom chegou.

"Oi, meu nome é Mike e eu serei seu garçom esta noite. Posso começar anotando seus pedidos de algo para beber?" Ele pediu quando seus olhos passaram por toda a mesa, até que pararam em mim.

"Eu acho que nós vamos começar com apenas dois jarros de Coca-Cola." Jasper disse. Mike assentiu com a cabeça e depois olhou fixamente para mim.

"Eu posso te trazer algo especial." Ele me disse com o que eu _penso_ ele supôs ser uma voz sexy, mas não saiu desse jeito de qualquer forma.

"Na verdade, eu estou bem." Eu respondi a ele.

Ele inclinou-se perto de mim e me mudei para longe instintivamente.

"Deixe-me saber se você mudar de idéia." Ele soprou em meu rosto, mas sua respiração era tão terrível que tudo o que fiz foi acenar com a cabeça e ele se afastou.

"Bem, isso foi realmente grosseiro." Eu disse quando enviei um riso abafado ao outro lado da mesa. "Eu me sinto suja apenas falando com aquele balde de lixo." E era verdade, eu me sentia.

Todos nós decidimos que pediríamos hambúrgueres e algumas asas de galinha. Assim, quando Mike voltou, embora ele tentasse falar comigo, Emmett foi o único que precisou falar com Mike, o que foi ótimo porque se eu tivesse que fazer isso, eu poderia ter jogado em cima dele devido à forma como ele foi assustadoramente nojento.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois com a nossa comida e nos deu a cada um uma cesta com um hambúrguer e batatas fritas.

"Existe mais alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você?" Ele se inclinou para mim novamente. "_Qualquer coisa_, afinal?"

Edward colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro e inclinou seu rosto em meu pescoço. Minha respiração oficialmente parou. Seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço enquanto ele falava contra ele. "Sim, amor, há _alguma _coisa que você precisa?" Edward disse com sua voz de veludo.

Eu não podia falar. Eu não conseguia nem respirar, como inferno era suposto que eu respondesse?

Edward apenas beijou meu pescoço uma vez e depois falou com Mike. "Eu acho que ela está bem por agora. Mas se ela precisar de algo, eu acho que posso ajudá-la com o que quer que ela precise, obrigado." E então ele voltou a arrastar os lábios para cima e para baixo no meu pescoço.

Mike pisou duro parecendo regiamente chateado e Edward sentou-se, mantendo seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. O resto do grupo estava rindo incontrolavelmente, mas levou-me mais um momento para ser capaz de funcionar novamente.

Debrucei-me ao ouvido de Edward para que meus lábios encostassem no seu lóbulo. "Obrigada, Edward." Eu disse e então beijei a bochecha dele.

"Acredite em mim, foi um prazer. Eu quero mantê-la o mais longe possível daquela criatura vil." A mesa começou a rir novamente. Vil era realmente a palavra para descrever Mike.

Passamos o resto da refeição conversando e rindo sobre as pequenas coisas que tinham acontecido desde que nós nos encontramos. Como o fato de Emmett queimando metade da sua sobrancelha acendendo uma chaminé de gás.

(**N.A.: isto de fato aconteceu com meu irmão mais velho e eu pensei que era muito Emmett... lol**).

Quando acabamos de comer pagamos o jantar e fomos nos sentar no bar. Alice e eu permanecemos com coca-cola, já que temos apenas 20 anos. Rose pegou um Cosmo, Emmett e Jasper pegaram cerveja e Edward pegou um Mountain Dew*.

"Eu desafio Edward para um jogo de sinuca." Emmett anunciou.

"Seu funeral." Edward respondeu com uma risada quando ele se levantou e caminhou até a mesa de sinuca.

Jasper ficou para trás e se sentou em um banquinho de bar com Alice em seu colo. Rose foi até a mesa para torcer por Emmett e eu me sentei no bar assistindo ao jogo.

"Eu não sei porque Emmett continua desafiando ele. Edward sempre ganha." Jasper explicou para Alice e eu. Eu sorri para ele e olhei para Edward. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto e me deu uma piscada.

Então, de repente, sua expressão tornou-se quase furiosa.

"Hey." Ouvi alguém dizer ao meu lado. Virei a cabeça para encontrar um homem alto, de cabelos escuros aparentemente da minha idade sentado ao meu lado."

"Oi" Eu respondi brevemente, esperando que ele pegasse a dica que eu não estava interessada. Aparentemente não funcionou.

"Meu nome é Tyler. Qual é o seu signo?" Ele simplesmente não usaria essa linha a sério para me pegar.

"Pare" Eu disse como uma questão-de-naturalidade.

Ele apenas riu. "Ooo, inteligente e resoluta. Eu gosto disso." Ele disse ao balançar suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo. Eu me virei para Alice e Jasper, que estavam tentando segurar o riso, com um olhar do tipo 'você pode acreditar nesse cara?'.

"Então, você quer dançar?" Ele me perguntou. _Ótimo, agora o que eu faço._

Antes que eu ainda pensasse qual o caminho a seguir, eu só deixei escapar a primeira coisa que me veio à mente. "Eu sou gay." Foi o que saiu da minha boca. Ele pareceu chocado. Eu não o culpo, eu mesma fiquei chocada.

"O que?" ele perguntou.

Recolhi minha aparência chocada o suficiente para tentar responder com indiferença. "Sim, eu gosto de mulheres." Olhei para Alice e Jasper que agora estavam enterrando seus rostos um no outro para abafar o riso.

"Mas você não está com ninguém." Ele disse, como se isso fosse mudar minha mente.

"Na verdade, ela está comigo." Olhei para cima e vi Rosalie sorrindo para mim. Eu quase me perdi e comecei a mijar de rir ali mesmo, mas de alguma forma eu reuni meu auto-controle.

"Eu estava imaginando onde é que você foi." Eu disse, tentando desesperadamente manter o riso abafado.

"Aposto que estava." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ela virou-se para Tyler e disse: "Você está no meu lugar. Cai fora." E ele fez. Ele entrou no banheiro dos homens ainda parecendo chocado. Assim que a porta se fechou eu deixei sair todo o riso que estava tentando conter e Rose se juntou a mim.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou, eu tenho certeza sentindo um pouco por ter sido deixado de fora da brincadeira.

"Oh, apenas Bella dizendo que é gay a um cara que queria levá-la para dançar. Você sabe, o de costume." Alice respondeu com uma risada. O riso de Emmett praticamente balançou todo o lugar e Edward apenas olhou para mim enquanto ele ria junto com Emmett.

"Bom trabalho, kido*." Emmett disse, dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

_*Kido: creio que seja um apelido, como squirt._

"Obrigado, eu tento." Eu respondi. "Então, quem ganhou." Bem, isso calou Emmett. Eu ri. "Eu tomo isso como um Edward."

"Cara, ele sempre ganha. Por que você ainda se incomoda?" Jasper disse com uma risadinha.

"Cale a boca." Emmett gritou para Jasper. "Ei, eles têm karaokê aqui. Vamos ouvir, Rose."

"Oh, nós iremos também." Alice gritou levantando-se e puxando Jasper a outra extremidade do bar.

"Você quer assistir?" Edward perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu queria saber se você poderia me ensinar a jogar sinuca?" Eu perguntei, olhando por debaixo de meus cílios (uma coisa que Rose me ensinou). "Você parece ser bom o suficiente para me ensinar".

"Sim, claro. Eu adoraria. Vamos lá." Ele estendeu sua mão para eu tomá-la, o que eu fiz sem hesitações e ele nos levou para a mesa.

Ele posicionou as bolas e explicou as regras para mim.

"Edward, eu sei _como _ jogar. Você não precisa me explicar o jogo inteiro. Eu só preciso de ajuda com as minhas tacadas." Eu disse a ele.

"Certo." Ele disse. "Deixe-me quebrar primeiro e depois nós vamos praticar um par de tacadas".

Ele fez o seu caminho para o outro extremo da mesa e posicionou a bola branca. Ele abaixou-se em direção a mesa e olhou desde o final do taco de sinuca para as bolas. _Deus, ele poderia ser mais sexy?_ Ele puxou o taco algumas vezes antes de bater na bola com uma força impressionante, quebrando todas as outras bolas separadamente. _Eu não pensava. Ele apenas maximizou sua sensualidade._

"Tudo bem. Agora, qual bola você quer tentar encaçapar?" Eu apontei para a 9. "Certo, prepare-se".

Eu inclinei-me para a mesa com o taco descansando em meu polegar. Edward veio por trás de mim e colocou seus braços sobre os meus. Seu corpo estava pressionado tão apertado no meu que eu podia sentir quase todos os seus músculos perfeitamente.

Seus lábios estavam perto do meu ouvido e ele sussurrou para mim. "Agora... aponta aqui." Ele disse, ajustando um pouco o meu braço. "Bom. Agora tem que meter no buraco".

_Oh my fucking God! Ele não pode apenas sussurrar isso no meu ouvido_. Como diabos eu deveria me concentrar com ele dizendo merdas como essa?

Quando ele percebeu a minha hesitação, ele sussurrou com sua voz de veludo, "Aqui, eu vou ajudá-la a entrar." Meu corpo tremeu comigo respirando tão forte. "Você está pronta?" ele perguntou.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça e juntos nós demos a tacada. E com precisão a bola 9 entrou no buraco direito. Ele se afastou de mim, mas apenas um pouco.

"Viu? Fácil, não é?" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu acredito que foi mais difícil para mim do que para você." Eu disse falando sobre a tacada que ele havia me ajudado.

"Bem, a prática leva a perfeição. E há um monte de bolas que precisam de ajuda." Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto. Deixei meu taco cair diante da sua declaração.

Ele pegou-o e entregou para mim. O resto do tempo, eu dei as tacadas em todas as bolas com Edward ao meu redor. Eventualmente, todas as bolas tinham entrado.

"Você é natural." Ele disse tirando um taco do lado.

"Sim, claro." Eu ri, e ele se juntou a mim.

"Hey gente, venham assistir essas pessoas cantando, é realmente divertido!" Jasper disse.

Edward e eu fomos e ficamos na pista de dança enquanto alguém no palco estava cantando uma versão horrível de Burning Love" de Elvis. Edward e eu não pudemos deixar de rir. Era muito ruim.

"Hey" Alice disse olhando para nós. "Eu inscrevi vocês dois para cantar e eu acho que são os próximos." Meu riso foi imediatamente substituído pelo medo.

"O que?" eu perguntei.

"Oh vamos, você tem uma linda voz. Os dois. E é uma música que vocês conhecem. Vai ser divertido!" ela disse. E depois a pequena duende malvada apenas se afastou.

"Certo, os próximos são Bella e Edward. Venham garotos." o D.J. anunciou. Eu olhei apavorada para Edward. Ele apenas sorriu e pegou minha mão, me puxando para o palco.

Cada um de nós pegou seu microfone, e a música começou. _Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Eu vou matar Alice!_

Edward começou com a parte masculina:

_**Diana Ross and The Supremes – I'm Gonna Make You Love Me**_

'_**Eu vou fazer você me amar'**_

"_I'm gonna do __**all**__ the thing for you_

_A girl wants a man to do_

_Oh, baby (Oh, baby)_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_I'll even do wrong for you_

_Oh, baby (Oh, baby)_

_Every minute, every hour_

_I'm gonna shower you_

_With __**love**__ and affection_

_Look __**out**__, it's comin' in your direction_

_And I'm_

_I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

_I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will"_

Fantástico, minha vez:

"_Look here  
My __**love**__ is strong, you see  
I know you'll never get tired __**of**__ me  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
I'll try my best to get you hooked  
Hey, baby (Hey, baby)_

_And every night, every day  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look __**out**__ boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you_

_I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
And I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me  
Oh, yes I will You know I will"_

Eu andei sensualmente até Edward, enquanto cantava a parte seguinte:

_"Every breathe I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby  
Closer to you."_

Ele passou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e disse:

_"And with each beat __**of**__ my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour"_

Nós cantamos a última parte juntos:

_And I...  
Every night  
And every day  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look __**out**__, 'cause I'm gonna get you_

_I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will_

_I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you __**love**__ me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
_

**(N.A.: essa música é I'm Gonna Make You ****Love**** Me de Diana Ross and the Supremes and the Temptations...Eu achei que seria apropriada...lol)**

O público explodiu em aplausos e assobios. Caminhamos para fora do palco e fomos abraçados pelos nossos amigos.

Ficamos lá por mais algumas horas, só ouvindo os outros cantando e rindo deles, ou realmente apreciando. Edward e eu passamos juntos a noite inteira e rimos muito.

"Hey, você quer atirar dardos?" Edward perguntou-me.

"Só se não tiver ninguém por perto, eu posso matar com eles." Eu ri. "Eu não sou muito boa."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou te ensinar." Ele me disse e me puxou para o bar.

"Hey, pode me conseguir uns dardos, por favor?" Ele pediu ao garçom que tinha me olhado mais cedo naquela noite.

"Claro" ele disse com um sorriso. "Vou levá-la como pagamento." Ele disse olhando para mim.

"Desculpe?" Edward perguntou, agora seu sorriso já havia desaparecido do seu rosto.

"Eu quero ter algum divertimento com essa garota doce e inocente. Aposto que ela nunca experimentou algo assim. Quero tocá-la pela primeira vez".

Era isso. Eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo sobre mim. Eu empurrei Edward para trás me aproximando do bar. "Qual inferno é o seu problema, seu fodido doente?" Eu gritei para ele. Dei um tapa na sua cara. "Como você se atreve a falar sobre mim dessa maneira".

"Oh vamos lá doçura. Apenas um pouco de diversão. As mais inocentes são sempre as mais apertadas".

A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que o garçom estava no chão. Edward tinha dado um soco no seu rosto. A essa altura um grupo inteiro nos rodeava.

"Venha, vamos sair deste inferno." Edward disse, envolvendo seu braço na minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto dele.

Estávamos no jipe e Edward ainda não tinha afrouxado seu aperto em mim. Olhei-o e vi que sua mandíbula estava apertada. _Deus, como ele conseguia ser tão sexy quando está nervoso._ Ok, esse pensamento foi horrível, mas honestamente é a verdade.

"Edward, você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para baixo e sorriu para mim, mas este sorriso não chegava em seus olhos.

"Obrigada" sussurrei no seu ouvido. Sua única resposta foi apenas pegar minha mão esquerda e beijá-la. Depois ele voltou a olhar pela janela.

Chegamos em casa e era 1:43 da manhã. Todos nós dissemos boa noite e fomos para os nossos quartos.

"Você quer tomar banho antes de ir para a cama?" Edward me perguntou.

"Isso seria bom." Eu respondi com um sorriso. "Você não se importa que eu durma no seu quarto novamente, não é?" Eu perguntei esperando que ele não se importasse. Ele socou um cara por mim, e eu não queria abandoná-lo.

"De modo nenhum." Ele respondeu beijando minha bochecha. "Eu vou me trocar enquanto você está no chuveiro".

"Uh-huh." Era tudo o que eu poderia dizer.

Caminhei até o banheiro e o chuveiro em estado de transe, ainda podendo sentir o formigamento no local onde ele me beijou.

Quando fui para o quarto, Edward já havia se trocado e estava na cama. Sorri e me deitei ao seu lado.

Assim que eu deitei, ele me abraçou "Bella, eu sinto muito sobre o que aquele cara disse para você".

Abracei-o de volta, emocionada que ele se preocupasse comigo. "Está tudo bem. Eu sou uma garota grande. Mas foi muito bom ter você lá para me ajudar".

Senti seu corpo tremer com uma risada baixa e então ele se afastou para me olhar. "Eu fiquei surpreso que você pudesse falar com tanta força e veneno".

Eu apenas ri dele. "Bem, eu acho que você vai aprender um monte de coisas novas sobre mim neste verão" eu disse a ele com uma piscadela.

"Nesse caso, eu mal posso esperar." Ele respondeu.

Eu me deitei e ele estendeu a mão para desligar a lâmpada em cima da mesa de cabeceira e então deitou ao meu lado. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim de uma forma protetora, o que me pegou totalmente desprevenida e eu congelei.

Sentindo minha tensão pelo movimento, ele sussurrou. "Só quero ter certeza de que você está segura".

"Eu sempre me sentirei segura com você".

E eu derivei para mais uma noite de sonhos ocupados por Edward.


	7. Jogando Sinuca e Dardos EPDV

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pretence. Se me pertencesse, eu faria com que Edward fizesse coisas perversas comigo... oh, admitam, vocês também.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - ****Jogando Sinuca e Dardos EPOV**

**EPOV**

"Tudo bem, vamos pegar a estrada, rapazes!" Emmet gritou. "Vamos com o meu jipe para que todos possam andar juntos".

Todos nos dirigimos ao animalesco jipe de Emmett. Sorri quando pensei em como se encaixa perfeitamente a sua personalidade. Rosalie, obviamente sentou na frente já que Emmett estava dirigindo, então o resto de nós nos sentamos no banco de trás. Normalmente eu era sempre o que dirigia e nós sempre íamos com o Volvo. Mas passei a honra de dirigir a Emmett para que eu pudesse sentar-me no banco de trás com Bella.

Parecia que eu não poderia ter o bastante dela. Não importa o que ela fez, eu encontrei-a completamente inebriante. E o jeito que ela parecia esta noite... bem, não havia palavras suficientes na língua inglesa para sequer começar a descrevê-la. Eu estava muito certo de que não havia bastante palavras em francês ou... ou as duas combinadas. Ela era um espécime magnífico. E eu digo "espécime" porque agrupá-la com qualquer um não a faria justiça.

Jasper ajudou Alice a entrar no jipe e em seguida ele subiu no banco de trás, mas por algum motivo, Bella hesitou. Levei um tempo para perceber que seria um grande salto para ela, especialmente porque ela estava de salto alto e era conhecido que ela caia em situações de menor risco.

Debrucei-me um pouco mais perto dela. "Problemas?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso é um grande salto para mim" ela sussurrou, parecendo um pouco envergonhada quando seu rosto mudou para aquele lindo tom de rosa. Deus, ela era adorável.

"Venha, eu vou ajudá-la." Eu disse quando coloquei minhas mãos em ambos os lados de sua cintura fina. Eu levantei-a o suficiente para entrar no jipe. Eu adorava que eu era capaz de levantá-la tão facilmente. Parecia ridículo, mas isto me fez sentir muito viril. Eu nunca tinha levantado uma mulher antes e fiquei contente por ver que eu poderia fazê-lo facilmente para a única garota que eu queria fazer. Depois que ela entrou eu subi atrás dela e fechei a porta.

Ela virou a cabeça para mim e sussurrou: "Obrigada." Seu rosto tornou-se mais profundo, quase vermelho. Muito impressionado com sua beleza para falar, apenas sorri e pisquei para ela, que virou o rosto ainda mais vermelho. Eu não queria envergonhá-la, mas eu adorava ver essa cor em sua face.

O caminho todo eu não podia evitar de apenas olhar para ela. Ela era tão encantadora. Como se ela estivesse em um conto de fadas. De vez em quando ela se virava para mim e nossos olhos se encontravam. Os meus verdes olhavam diretamente para as profundezas de seus orbes castanhos como se eles não tivessem fim. Eu sempre recusava a quebrar a ligação. Ela sempre olhava para longe, o que fez com que ela corasse um par de vezes e olhasse para baixo. Eu não pude deixar de rir com ela por ser tão autoconsciente. Ela era bonita demais para nunca ter vergonha de nada.

Mas logo chegamos ao Bar de Jogos do Chuck, que estava lotado. Foi uma coisa boa Alice ter pensado antes em fazer as reservas. Ela sempre teve um talento especial para saber como as coisas aconteceriam. Mas não precisaria ser um vidente para perceber que um bar de jogos estaria cheio em uma sexta-feira a noite. (**N.A.: desculpe, eu não pude evitar... pensei que seria engraçado.**).

Quando entramos no bar, que encontrava-se cheio de homens, todos se viraram para olhar para nós. E por nós, quero dizer as meninas. Notei uma _grande_ quantidade de olhares na direção de Bella, embora eu duvidasse que ela percebeu. Eu odiei isso. Eles estavam olhando para ela como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Ela era muito preciosa para estar com qualquer um desses malditos idiotas.

O cara que estava trabalhando no bar veio ao nosso encontro, mas ele tinha os olhos fixos em Bella. Ele caminhou até ela. Ele deu um sorriso desprezível e disse, "Olá. Bem vinda ao Bar de Jogos do Chuck. O que posso fazer por você?" ele perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Bella... asno. Eu não gostei dele.

"Temos uma cabine reservada, sob o nome Cullen." Alice disse-lhe, distraindo-o por um momento. Mas logo que ela terminou de falar, ele olhou de volta para Bella.

"Certo, sigam-me então." Ele nos levou a um grande estande na porção do restaurante do bar. "Seu garçom virá servi-los." E então ele teve a ousadia de piscar para Bella e ir embora.

"Uau, Bella" Rosalie disse. "Talvez você deva se vestir assim o tempo todo." Ela apenas corou e olhou para baixo. E embora eu gostasse do jeito que ela estava esta noite, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu quisesse que ela saísse em público vestida assim de novo. Eu sei, eu não a possuo, eu não tenho nada para dizer, mas eu estava _odiando_ a forma como estes homens, se você ainda poderia chamá-los assim, estavam olhando para ela. Eu queria ser o único autorizado a olhá-la.

"Eu não gosto dele." Eu disse. "Eu achei-o muito não profissional". E essa era a verdade. Que tipo de negócio é este? Eles _não_ devem atingir os clientes... asno.

"Cara, acalme-se. É um bar." Emmett respondeu. "Ninguém é profissional quando há uma mulher bonita presente." Ele piscou para mim.

Bem, honestamente eu tive que concordar. Não importa onde eu trabalhasse, se Bella entrasse vestida desse jeito, não haveria nenhum jeito de não olhar para ela.

"Puxa, obrigada Emmett" Ela disse enquanto revirava os olhos. "Você deve fazer uma visita ao oftalmologista." Ela era verdadeiramente cega à beleza que possuía. Eu decidi dizer a ela.

Eu baixei meus lábios até sua orelha assim nossas peles estavam a apenas milímetros de distância e sussurrei, "Ele está certo, você está deslumbrante esta noite." Esperando que ela pudesse ouvir a sinceridade em minha voz. E depois me afastei. Seu perfume era muito sedutor para ficar tão próximo a ela sem minha cabeça ficar distorcida.

Todos nós conversamos por um minuto ou algo assim quando nosso garçom se aproximou de nós. Ele era um homem alto, loiro de cerca de 20 ou 21 anos. Ele estava olhando para Bella e eu instantaneamente o odiei.

"Oi, meu nome é Mike e eu serei seu garçom esta noite. Posso começar anotando seus pedidos de algo para beber?" Ele pediu quando seus olhos passaram por toda a mesa, até que pararam em Bella... ele era um asno também.

"Eu acho que nós vamos começar com apenas dois jarros de Coca-Cola." Jasper disse. Mike assentiu com a cabeça e depois olhou fixamente para Bella. Eu estava um pouco ofendido. Vamos usar a lógica aqui camarada. Há três garotas e três rapazes. Ele não assumiria que todos éramos casais? Bella estava tão longe do meu alcance que o pensamento de que nós estaríamos namorando nunca passou pela cabeça desse cara? Este foi um pensamento deprimente.

Mas ele continuou a olhar para ela. "Eu posso te trazer algo especial." Ele disse com o que supôs ser uma voz sexy, mas eu só queria vomitar e esperei contra toda a esperança de que Bella não tivesse o achado atraente.

"Na verdade, eu estou bem." Ela respondeu a ele brevemente. Eu acho que ela estava tentando ser um pouco dura sem atingi-lo diretamente. Eu estava convencido de que ela claramente não estava interessada neste caráter vil.

Ele inclinou-se mais perto dela e ela mudou-se para mais longe, o que a empurrou para mais perto de mim.

"Deixe-me saber se você mudar de idéia." Ele soprou em seu rosto, mas eu senti o bafo, e era podre. Ela deve ter sentido também porque tudo o que ela fez foi assentir e ele se afastou.

"Bem, isso foi realmente grosseiro." Ela disse enquanto enviava um riso abafado ao outro lado da mesa. "Eu me sinto suja apenas falando com aquele balde de lixo."

Todos nós decidimos que pediríamos hambúrgueres e algumas asas de galinha. Assim, quando Mike voltou, embora ele tentasse falar com Bella, Emmett foi o único que precisou falar com Mike, o que foi ótimo porque eu não conseguia lidar com mais nenhum de seus absurdos. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa mais uma vez, eu gostaria de ter assuntos(matters) em minhas próprias mãos.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois com a nossa comida e nos deu a cada um uma cesta com um hambúrguer e batatas fritas.

"Existe mais alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você?" Ele se inclinou em direção a Bella novamente. "_Qualquer coisa_, afinal?" Esse cara iria explodir se tentasse mais duramente. Era isso. Eu estava deixando-o flertar com Bella desse jeito.

Enrolei meu braço esquerdo em torno de seus ombros e inclinei meu rosto em seu pescoço. Deus o cheiro dela era extraordinário! Meus lábios roçaram seu pescoço. Era suposto ser apenas uma escovada e então eu recuaria, mas ela cheirava tão bem... como frésias, e sua pele era tão macia contra meus lábios. Então, eu apenas continuei com meus lábios lá enquanto falei contra o seu pescoço. "Sim, amor, há _alguma _coisa que você precisa?" Eu disse no que eu jurei ser uma voz sexy.

Presumi que funcionou porque eu já não podia sentir sua respiração debaixo de mim. E ela não respondeu.

E então eu beijei seu pescoço. Eu não pretendia. Eu estava tão oprimido por essa mulher que meus instintos apenas assumiram e eu beijei sua pele incrivelmente macia. Eu então olhei de volta até Mike.

"Eu acho que ela está bem por agora. Mas se ela precisar de algo, eu acho que posso ajudá-la com o que quer que ela precise, obrigado." E então eu voltei a escovar meus lábios para cima e para baixo em seu pescoço, até que Mike saiu pisando duro.

Eu queria continuar, mas eu já não tinha mais desculpa uma vez que Mike não estava lá.

Sentei-me para cima, mantendo o meu braço sobre os ombros de Bella. Eu pensei que eu seria pelo menos capaz de conseguir isto sem que ela percebesse. O resto do grupo estava rindo incontrolavelmente. Eu acho que fiz um bom trabalho, se eu pudesse dizer a mim mesmo.

Bella debruçou em meu ouvido para que seus lábios encostassem no meu lóbulo. "Obrigada, Edward" ela disse em uma voz incrivelmente sexy (se ela pretendia isso ou não, eu não sei, mas eu certamente não me importava) e então ela beijou a minha bochecha.

"Acredite em mim, foi um prazer. Eu quero mantê-la o mais longe possível daquela criatura vil." A mesa começou a rir novamente.

Passamos o resto da refeição conversando e rindo sobre as pequenas coisas que tinham acontecido desde que nós nos encontramos. Como o fato de Emmett queimando metade da sua sobrancelha acendendo uma chaminé de gás. Então fomos para o bar e pegamos um par de bebidas.

"Eu desafio Edward para um jogo de sinuca." Emmett anunciou.

"Seu funeral." Eu respondi com uma risada quando me levantei e caminhei até a mesa de sinuca.

Jasper ficou para trás e se sentou em um banquinho de bar com Alice em seu colo. Rose foi até a mesa para torcer por Emmett e Bella sentou-se no bar com Alice e Jasper.

"Cara, você está realmente na dela, não está?" Emmett perguntou enquanto eu apenas olhava para Bella e assentia.

Ela olhou para mim sorrindo e eu sorri ainda mais. Mas então eu vi um cara aparecer e sentar ao lado dela no bar. O que havia com esses caras? Meu rosto deve ter mostrado minha fúria porque Bella parecia confusa e então olhou para o lado dela para ver esse novo rapaz encarando-a... asno.

"Vamos, sua vez." Emmett me tirou do meu devaneio. Eu continuei com o jogo, tentando desesperadamente não olhar para Bella. Eu não quero saber se ela gostava desse cara. Se ela gostasse, eu não acho que eu seria capaz de lidar com isso. De jeito nenhum eu seria capaz de lidar com isso. E nada lhe aconteceria com Jasper e Alice lá. Mas o jogo não durou muito e mais uma vez eu dei uma lição em Emmett.

"Ei, onde está Rose?" Eu perguntei, de repente percebendo que ela não estava mais com a gente. Olhei para vê-la no bar rindo incontrolavelmente com Bella, e sentando-se no local onde aquele cara tinha estado antes.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou uma vez que chegamos ao bar.

"Oh, apenas Bella dizendo que é gay a um cara que queria levá-la para dançar. Você sabe, o de costume." Alice respondeu com uma risada. O riso de Emmett praticamente balançou todo o lugar e eu apenas olhei para Bella em choque enquanto eu ria junto com ele. Quem saberia que ela tinha isso nela. Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender.

"Bom trabalho, kido*." Emmett disse, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

_*Kido: creio que seja um apelido, como squirt._

"Obrigado, eu tento." Ela respondeu. Eu ri com seu sarcasmo... ela era tão espirituosa. "Então, quem ganhou." Emmett ficou em silêncio. "Eu tomo isso como um Edward."

"Cara, ele sempre ganha. Por que você ainda se incomoda?" Jasper disse com uma risadinha.

"Cale a boca." Emmett gritou para Jasper. "Ei, eles têm karaokê aqui. Vamos ouvir, Rose."

"Oh, nós iremos também." Alice gritou levantando-se e puxando Jasper a outra extremidade do bar.

"Você quer assistir?" Eu perguntei para Bella. Eu estava bem em fazer o que quer que ela quisesse.

"Na verdade, eu queria saber se você poderia me ensinar a jogar sinuca?" Ela perguntou, olhando por debaixo de seus cílios. Meu coração disparou. Ela nunca tinha olhado para mim dessa maneira e eu gostei disso... muito! "Você parece ser bom o suficiente para me ensinar". Ela estava flertando comigo?

"Sim, claro. Eu adoraria. Vamos lá." Eu pulei com a chance de estar sozinho com ela novamente. Eu estendi minha mão para ela segurar, o que ela fez sem hesitações e eu guiei-a até a mesa.

Eu posicionei as bolas e comecei a explicar as regras, mas ela interrompeu. "Edward, eu sei _como _ jogar, eu só quero saber como. Você não precisa me explicar o jogo inteiro. Eu só preciso de ajuda com as minhas tacadas." Ela me disse.

"Certo." Eu disse me sentindo um pouco estúpido. "Deixe-me quebrar primeiro e depois nós vamos praticar um par de tacadas".

Eu caminhei para o outro extremo da mesa e me posicionei para quebrar. Eu tinha que admitir, sua posição no outro extremo da mesa era mais que uma pequena distração. Mas com uma grande dose de concentração, eu fiz uma quebra bastante impressionante, batendo em dois sólidos.

"Tudo bem. Agora, qual bola você quer tentar encaçapar?" Eu perguntei a ela. Ela apontou para a 9. "Certo, prepare-se". Eu observei enquanto ela se curvou sobre a mesa, deixando-me uma vista fantástica de sua bunda naquele shorts minúsculo. _EDWARD_! Eu gritei para mim mesmo. Eu sabia que essa não era a forma de se tratar uma mulher. Mas então, mais uma vez, as palavras de Emmett voltaram para mim.

Eu fui por trás dela e pressionei meu corpo apertado contra ela e deslizei meus braços e as mãos sobre os dela. Eu gostaria de poder ficar nessa posição para sempre... bem, talvez nós mudássemos as posições um pouco... _acalme-se Edward. Se você ficar excitado ela vai sentir isso._

Eu deixei meus lábios pastarem o lóbulo de sua orelha, do jeito que ela tinha feito antes no estande. "Agora... aponta aqui." Eu disse, ajustando um pouco seu braço. "Bom. Agora tem que meter no buraco". Eu disse na minha voz mais sexy, esperando que ela pegasse as insinuações.

Tenho certeza de que funcionou porque ela estava congelada debaixo de mim. Aqui, eu vou ajudá-la a entrar." Eu disse em um tom que pingava sexo. Eu queria que sua mente fosse direto para a sarjeta... onde a minha estava no momento. "Você está pronta?" Eu perguntei e eu pude sentir seu corpo tremer debaixo de mim com sua respiração irregular. Eu adorava que eu podia ter este efeito sobre ela.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e, juntos, demos a tacada. A bola 9 entrou no buraco direito, como eu sabia que aconteceria. Eu me afastei dela, mas apenas um pouco.

"Viu? Fácil, não é?" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Eu acredito que foi mais difícil para mim do que para você." Ela me disse. Se ela apenas soubesse o quanto eu tinha acabado de me controlar. Eu estava tão tentado a apenas jogá-la naquela mesa e começar a fazer amor com ela.

"Bem, a prática leva a perfeição. E há um monte de bolas que precisam de ajuda." Eu disse com um sorriso torto... pensando em um par de bolas que especificamente poderiam usar a sua ajuda. Eu tinha certeza que ela entendeu a mensagem porque ela deixou cair seu taco de sinuca com a minha declaração.

Apanhei-o e entreguei-o de volta para ela. O resto do tempo eu continuei a ajudá-la a mais que o necessário, até que não havia uma única bola sobrando. Eu nem mesmo vi-a encaçapar a bola.

"Você é natural." Eu disse-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o taco de lado.

"Sim, claro." Ela riu e eu não podia deixar de apreciá-lo como um som musical.

"Hey gente, venham assistir essas pessoas cantando, é realmente divertido!" Jasper disse.

Bella e eu fomos e ficamos na pista de dança enquanto alguém no palco estava cantando uma versão horrível de "Burning Love" de Elvis. Não pudemos deixar de rir. Era muito ruim.

"Hey" Alice disse olhando para nós. "Eu inscrevi vocês dois para cantar e eu acho que são os próximos." Bella imediatamente parou de rir e parecia como se estivesse enfurecida.

"O que?" ela perguntou parecendo mortificada.

"Oh vamos, você tem uma linda voz. Os dois. E é uma música que vocês conhecem. Vai ser divertido!" ela disse. E então apenas se afastou.

"Certo, os próximos são Bella e Edward. Venham garotos." o D.J. anunciou. Ela olhou para mim apavorada, mas eu apenas sorri, pegando sua mão e puxando-a para cima do palco.

Cada um de nós tinha o seu próprio microfone e a música começou. _Eu vou matar a minha irmã._ Mas eu tinha que admitir, era bastante adequada, de modo que tornou isto um pouco engraçado.

Eu comecei com a parte feita por The Temptations:

**(N.T.: lembrando que a música é **I'm Gonna Make You Love Me **cantada por Diana Ross, The Supremes e The Temptations)**

_"I'm gonna do all the thing for you_

_A girl wants a man to do_

_Oh, baby (Oh, baby)_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_I'll even do wrong for you_

_Oh, baby (Oh, baby)_

_Every minute, every hour_

_I'm gonna shower you_

_With love and affection_

_Look out, it's comin' in your direction_

_And I'm_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will"_

Bella cantou o próximo verso:

_"Look here_

_My love is strong, you see_

_I know you'll never get tired of me_

_Oh, baby (Oh, baby)_

_And I'm gonna use every trick in the book_

_I'll try my best to get you hooked_

_Hey, baby (Hey, baby)_

_And every night, every day_

_I'm gonna say_

_I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you_

_Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

_And I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_You know I will"_

Ela andou sensualmente para mim enquanto cantava a próxima parte. Eu quase armei uma tenda em minhas calças ali mesmo. O jeito que ela olhava para mim foi incrível!

_"Every breathe I take_

_And each and every step I make_

_Brings me closer, baby_

_Closer to you."_

Eu apenas passei a mão que não estava segurando o microfone em volta da sua cintura e disse a próxima parte:

_"And with each beat of my heart_

_For every day we're apart_

_I'll hunger for every wasted hour"_

Nós cantamos a última parte juntos:

_And I..._

_Every night_

_And every day_

_I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you_

_Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Yes I will_

O público explodiu em aplausos e assobios. Caminhamos para fora do palco e fomos abraçados pelos nossos amigos.

Ficamos lá por mais algumas horas, só ouvindo os outros cantando e rindo deles, ou realmente apreciando. Eu fiquei preso ao lado de Bella a noite toda e conversamos e rimos muito. Eu não me lembro da última vez que me diverti tanto.

"Hey, você quer atirar dardos?" Perguntei-lhe, querendo qualquer desculpa para enlaçar meus braços em volta dela novamente.

"Só se não tiver ninguém por perto, eu posso matar com eles." Ela riu. "Eu não sou muito boa."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou te ensinar." Eu garanti a ela e a puxei pela mão em direção ao bar.

"Hey, pode me conseguir uns dardos, por favor?" Eu pedi ao garçom que tinha me olhado para Bella mais cedo naquela noite.

"Claro" ele disse com um sorriso. "Vou levá-la como pagamento." Ele disse olhando para Bella.

"Desculpe?" eu perguntei, minha expressão agora furiosa e aborrecida.

"Eu quero ter algum divertimento com essa garota doce e inocente. Aposto que ela nunca experimentou algo assim. Quero tocá-la pela primeira vez".

Eu olhei para ele com raiva, pronto para acertá-lo quando Bella me empurrou para trás se aproximando do bar"Qual inferno é o seu problema, seu fodido doente?" ela gritou para ele. Ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. "Como você se atreve a falar sobre mim dessa maneira".

"Oh vamos lá doçura. Apenas um pouco de diversão. As mais inocentes são sempre as mais apertadas".

Era isso. Eu joguei o meu braço direito para trás e depois deixei-o voar, dando-lhe um gancho de direita bad ass. Ele estava no chão, o nariz jorrando sangue.

"Venha, vamos sair deste inferno." Eu disse, envolvendo meu braço em volta da cintura de Bella e puxei-a para mais perto de mim. Ninguém mais mexeria com ela esta noite. NINGUÉM!

Eu ainda estava furioso, mesmo quando já estávamos no jipe. Recusei-me a soltar Bella e meu maxilar estava cerrado fortemente, que eu sentia como se estivesse à beira da ruptura. _Aquele filho da mãe doente. __Como ele ousa pensar dessa maneira sobre Bella._ Eu só queria voltar e terminar o trabalho por...

"Edward, você está bem?" uma Bella muito preocupada perguntou.

Olhei para baixo e dei o melhor sorriso que eu pude para ela com a minha raiva atual ainda lá. Mas eu sabia que ela poderia dizer que foi um sorriso forçado.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou para mim. Ainda não estava pronto para falar, eu apenas peguei sua mão esquerda, beijá-la e voltei a olhar fixamente pela janela.

No momento em que chegamos em casa era 1:43 da manhã. Todos nós dissemos boa noite e fomos para os respectivos quartos.

"Você quer tomar banho antes de ir para a cama?" Perguntei-lhe, sabendo que ela preferiu tomar banho à noite.

"Isso seria bom." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Você não se importa que eu durma no seu quarto novamente, não é?" ela me perguntou. Ela estava louca? Não havia nada que eu quisesse mais. Bem, havia mais algumas coisas que eu queria, mas todas elas ainda envolviam Bella, e nada de roupas... _COMPORTE-SE _eu gritei para mim mesmo.

"De modo nenhum." Eu respondi enquanto beijava sua bochecha. Eu não podia evitar isso, eu tinha que beijá-la que _qualquer lugar_. ajudá-la, eu tinha que beijar aqui em algum lugar. Eu vou me trocar enquanto você está no chuveiro".

"Uh-huh." Foi tudo o que ela disse enquanto se virou para o meu banheiro.

Eu rapidamente mudei para minha calça de pijama e arranquei minha camisa. Eu arrumei o lençol e a manta e me arrastei de volta para a cama, esperando o meu anjo. Quando ela saiu, ela sorriu e subiu no seu lado da cama. Eu adorava que dividíamos uma cama. Se nada acontecesse, pelo menos teríamos compartilhado essa pequena coisa. Isto era nosso.

Assim que ela deitou na cama eu a abracei. "Bella, eu sinto muito sobre o que aquele cara disse para você". Eu estava tão repelido por ele. Fez-me odiar que estivéssemos no mesmo grupo de espécie que ele estava... asno.

Para minha alegria ela abraçou minhas costas com força. "Está tudo bem. Eu sou uma garota grande. Mas foi muito bom ter você lá para me ajudar." Ela me disse, não parecendo afetada mais por isso. Eu tive que rir para ela. Ela definitivamente provou que podia defender-se sozinha esta noite.

"Eu fiquei surpreso que você pudesse falar com tanta força e veneno." Eu disse-lhe honestamente. Eu nunca tinha sequer a ouvidoela xingar antes. Era realmente uma mudança. Fez-me pensar que outras coisas impertinentes ela estava escondendo sobre seu inocente exterior.

"Bem, eu acho que você vai aprender um monte de coisas novas sobre mim neste verão." Ela me disse com uma piscadela. Ela estava ficando ousada comigo… e eu gostei disso.

"Nesse caso, eu mal posso esperar." Eu ronronei em seu ouvido. Verdadeiramente, eu não podia. De repente eu queria saber tudo sobre esta mulher.

Ela deitou-se ao meu lado e eu estendi a mão sobre ela para desligar a lâmpada de cabeceira. Eu propositalmente escovei meu tronco contra o dela e então me ajeitei. Enrolei meus dois braços em volta de sua cintura, querendo mantê-la segura para sempre. Mas ela congelou debaixo de mim. Talvez eu não devesse ter feito isso. Devo manter-me mais longe? Comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Só quero ter certeza de que você está segura." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu sempre me sentirei segura com você." Ela respondeu com uma voz doce. Eu dei-lhe um aperto firme e deixei-a cair no sono.

Eu nunca teria certeza se o céu existe. Eu nunca tinha sido religioso. Mas aqui deitado com Bella nos meus braços eu percebi, isso não importa. Este era o meu céu. O único que eu sempre quis. Se os meus braços fossem ficar vazios, meu coração certamente quebraria. Alguma coisa tinha me acontecido nos últimos dois dias que me mudou completamente. Senti como se Bella fosse a minha vida agora. Ela era uma droga. A heroína para o meu vicio. E eu não a teria de nenhuma outra maneira.


	8. Teste do Salto

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence. Mas, se eu algum dia tiver um palhaço anão ele vai se chamar, Tim. Tim vai passear em um monociclo.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – O Teste de Salto**

**EPOV**

Eu estava no meio de um sonho sobre Bella… o que eu me lembro. Acho que estávamos andando em uma praia juntos no pôr do sol. Ela estava usando um vestido branco e nós andávamos de mãos dadas pela orla, onde a água batia em nossos pés. Mas esse sonho foi interrompido por um barulho.

Abri meus olhos e tive o prazer de ver que eu estava segurando Bella. Sorri para mim mesmo com a visão, e em seguida olhei para o relógio vendo que era 6:30 da manhã… muito cedo uma vez que chegamos em casa era mais de 1:30. Depois ouvi o barulho de novo, e congelei.

Bella apenas gemeu. Foi o barulho mais excitante que eu já tinha ouvido falar, e que fez minha respiração ficar pesada com entusiasmo. Em seguida, ela fez de novo e começou a se esfregar em mim. Eu não podia me mexer… eu queria (bem, eu não _queria_, mas eu sabia que deveria. Ela não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo.), mas eu fiquei apenas deitado, apreciando o que ela estava fazendo em mim.

Ela continuou se esfregando em mim e minha excitação tornou-se bastante óbvia, e se ela estivesse acordada, não havia dúvida de que ela sentiria isso. Meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça quando eu fechei meus dedos em torno dela... se minhas mãos estivessem soltas, não havia nenhuma maneira de dizer o que eu faria com elas... com ela ou comigo. E ela gemeu novamente. _Oh, Deus!_

"Mmmmmm" ela suspirou "Edward, mais".

Espere! O quê? Ela estava tendo um sonho erótico _comigo_? Isso só me enviou a uma outra onda de excitação e com ela se esfregando contra mim, eu me encontrei movendo com ela. Oh Deus, me senti tão bem. O atrito era incrível, então eu apenas continuei com ela. Então, eu tive meu primeiro orgasmo. Eu sei, é patético ter 21 anos e nunca ter tido um orgasmo, mas eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes.

Eu estava sem ar quando as minhas ações finalmente me pegaram, eu não podia acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Isso foi tão errado da minha parte, e eu imediatamente morri de vergonha de mim mesmo. Mas ela apenas suspirou de contentamento e virou de forma que seu rosto estava agora no meu peito. Eu olhei para baixo para ver que ela estava sorrindo em seu sono. Sorri um pouco para mim, ainda me sentindo um pouco culpado, mas seu rosto parecia espantar minhas preocupações. Eu apenas suspirei e caí de volta no meu sono com ela em meus braços.

**Bella POV**

Oh Deus, eu tive o melhor sonho da minha vida. Envolvia Edward, nossa cama muito confortável e nenhuma roupa **[N/A: Eu quero salvar os lemons para mais tarde… desculpe]**. Mas acordei quando ouvi alguém abrir a porta de Edward. Sentei um pouco para ver quem diabos estava interrompendo o sono da melhor noite que eu já tive, só para ver a duende má que era minha melhor amiga. Edward deve ter sentido que eu me movi porque ele instintivamente levantou a cabeça para também ver o que estava acontecendo.

Alice pulou no pé da nossa cama e disse: "Hey, vamos lá… reunião de família queridos! Tenho planos para hoje!" ela falou alegremente.

"Alice, Bella teve uma noite difícil no bar ontem à noite, você não pode apenas nos deixar dormir?" Edward perguntou.

Ela simplesmente cruzou os braços, soltou um 'humf' e saiu do quarto. Eu enterrei meu rosto de volta no peito de Edward.

"Você é péssimo me protegendo." Murmurei em seu peito. Senti seu peito vibrar com sua risada baixa.

"Ok" ouvi Alice dizer quando apareceu na porta do quarto. Eu apenas movi minha cabeça e podia ver e permanecer deitada junto a Edward. Vi que Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett haviam sido reunidos por Alice também.

"Já que vocês não vão até a reunião de família, a reunião vem até vocês" ela explicou. "Agora, hoje, acredito que possamos ir a La Push e NADAR" ela gritou enquanto batia palmas.

Todo mundo pareceu concordar, exceto eu, que tinha um pequeno problema.

"Alice, eu não posso ir" eu disse a ela.

Sua excitação se transformou em decepção. "Por que não?" ela perguntou.

"Alice, eu não tenho roupa de banho".

Ela colocou o dedo no queixo, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. Depois de um momento, seus olhos começaram a brilhar de emoção. Ah não, eu conhecia aquele olhar.

"Não vamos fazer COMPRAS!" ela gritou novamente. "Vamos comprar um biquíni pra você e deixaremos a praia para amanhã. Viu, eu estou atrás de você."

Eu apenas suspirei. Ela sabia como eu odiava fazer compras. E compras com Alice era certeza de que ia durar o dia todo. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que ela iria me deixar sair de lá com apenas um biquíni. No momento em que eu voltar, provavelmente terei um guarda-roupa novo.

"Hum, Alice?" Rose falou. "Emmett e eu temos trajes, então vamos pular as compras".

"Ok!" Alice cantou. Eu lancei um olhar ameaçador para Rose e ela me devolveu ironicamente um sorriso.

Alice começou a pular na cama. "Vamos garotos, levantem! Há uma grande quantidade de lojas para serem vistas." E com isso, ela se foi junto com os outros. Sentei na cama e encarei Edward.

"O que?" ele perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

"Você REALMENTE é péssimo em me proteger".

Ele apenas riu de novo para mim e eu me preparei para o que seria um doloroso dia de compras. Eu certifiquei-me de usar tênis, para que meus pés não falhassem _completamente_... mas mesmo com essa preocupação eu não tinha garantias.

Alice praticamente me arrastou pela porta do shopping e, o tempo todo, Jasper e Edward apenas riram de mim… babacas.

"Ok, nós temos algumas coisas de menina que eu quero fazer com Bella primeiro, então os meninos vão e fazem o que quiserem." Alice disse aos rapazes. "Nós nos encontramos novamente aqui em uma hora e meia".

Os rapazes só balançaram a cabeça, mas eu agarrei a camisa de Edward e o puxei para perto de mim. "Você não pode me deixar sozinha com ela." Eu disse com aparente desespero na minha voz. "Eu não sei o que ela vai fazer comigo sem testemunhas".

Ele soltou uma risada silenciosa e me abraçou. "Tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem." ele me disse.

"Pare de ser a rainha do drama." Alice disse, segurando a minha mão. "Adeus meninos." Ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto ambos andávamos em direções opostas.

Nós paramos do lado de fora de um spa. "Aqui estamos." Ela anunciou. "Nossa primeira parada."

"Um spa?" eu questionei.

"Bem, nós vamos nadar amanhã. Quando os nossos planos mudaram eu marquei um compromisso".

"Alice, que tipo de compromisso?" perguntei ficando com um pouco de medo.

"Depilação brasileira." Meus olhos arregalaram de medo. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu iria fazer isso. NENHUMA MANEIRA! Eu ia bater meu pé no chão. Eu iria até Alice e diria a ela que não haveria nenhuma maneira no inferno de que eu fizesse essa depilação.

Assim, uma hora e meia mais tarde, eu não tinha mais nenhum pêlo no corpo. Meu plano de enfrentar Alice e bater o pé deu terrivelmente errado, e eu terminei na dor enquanto me depilavam... oww!

Os meninos esperavam por nós onde dissemos que íamos nos encontrar.

"Oh meu Deus Bella! O que aconteceu com você?" Jasper perguntou, vendo a dor no meu rosto.

"Nada." Alice simplesmente disse. "Ela está apenas precisando de um pouco de esporte."

Nós andamos até nossa primeira loja, onde Alice imediatamente começou a pegas as coisas para fora das prateleiras e jogar para mim. Meus braços estavam cheios em um prazo de 60 segundos, eu juro por Deus.

"Ande Edward, ajude-me a pegar peças para Bella!" Alice tilintou.

"Não. Eu acho que Bella tem peças suficiente." Eu disse, referindo a mim na terceira pessoa.

"Eu acho que ela está certa. É roupa suficiente para ela experimentar." Edward concordou, bendito seja seu coração.

"Ok, para os provadores." Ela disse. "Edward, você julga a roupa. Jasper e eu temos que pegar outras coisas. Venha Jaz" e com isso, ela se foi.

"Você não tem que me ver experimentar roupas." Eu disse a ele, sentindo-me realmente mal porque ele teria que ficar esperando fora do provador.

"Na verdade, eu não me importo" ele me disse. Ahhh… um homem que não se sentia mal por ficar do lado de fora de um provador? Será que ele poderia ser mais perfeito? "Além disso, é melhor não mexer com Alice." Ele acrescentou com uma risada enquanto sentava na cadeira fora do provador. "Estou pronto para que você desfile para mim" brincou.

Eu comecei a ficar realmente autoconsciente sobre Edward julgar o que ficaria bem ou não em mim. Tudo o que eu consegui foi um riso nervoso quando fiz meu caminho para o provador.

**Edward POV**

Se eu estava sendo honesto, eu estava realmente animado por ver Bella vestir roupas diferentes. E o fato de que Alice as escolheu tornaria a experiência ainda mais interessante.

Ela experimentou algumas coisas incríveis. Ela estava linda com tudo que estava vestindo. Jeans, saia, isso realmente não importa. Uma hora ela saiu vestindo uma blusa em decote V que era azul escuro. A cor parecia tão bonita contra sua pele, que eu exigi que ela comprasse. Ela apenas riu para mim e corou.

"Ok, eu acho que só tem mais uma." Ela disse. Eu vou admitir, fiquei um pouco decepcionado. Eu realmente estava gostando disso… e não é só porque eu podia ver Bella, mas nós continuamos conversando e brincando mesmo quando ela estava se trocando.

Ela entrou para experimentar a última roupa, mas tinha se passado alguns minutos e Bella ainda não tinha saído do provador. "Bella você está bem?" eu perguntei ficando um pouco preocupado. Eu estava certo de que nada grave aconteceu em um provador antes, mas esta _era_ Bella e ela tinha uma tendência para atrair problemas.

"Eu NÃO vou sair daqui com isso" ela respondeu através da porta.

"Oh, venha, Bells" Eu usei o nome que costumava chamá-la no colégio. "Quão ruim isso poderia ser?"

Ela abriu a porta para revelar uma espécie de vestido… e era a coisa mais quente que eu já tinha visto.

Bella saiu vestindo um mini-vestido que colava em sua pele (e ele realmente parecia ter sido pintado em seu corpo). O vestido (se você poderia chamá-lo assim) terminava muito acima do meio da sua coxa, só cobria uma parte da sua bunda. Ele se agarrou perfeitamente às suas curvas impecáveis. Seus seios se apertavam juntos dando forma a uma fenda acentuada.

Minha boca estava de repente seca e meus olhos arregalados com a visão na minha frente.

"Isso não é roupa." Ela disse. "Isso é outra camada de pele. Pareço encaixada" ela disse puxando e balançando o vestido.

"Ooo sim! Ele serviu!" Alice exclamou atrás de mim.

"Aterrisa Edward!" Jasper cochichou no meu ouvido. Eu apenas virei a cabeça para ele, com a mesma expressão no meu rosto.

"Oh, eu sei" ele me disse.

"Alice eu NÃO vou levar isso." Bella disse pra ela. "Onde vou usar isso?"

"Em um clube… dã, Bella" Alice afirmou como se fosse óbvio. "Mas _é_ tomara que caia, então talvez você deva fazer o teste do salto." Alice sugeriu.

"Você vai querer se sentar para ver isso." Jasper sugeriu. Sentei, ainda olhando para Bella e sua falta de roupa.

"Eu acho que devo ver se ele vai cair." Bella disse pra ela. E eu estava totalmente despreparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.

Bem na minha frente, Bella começou a pular para cima e para baixo, fazendo seus seios se moverem com ela. Ela estava _tentando_ me matar? Eu apenas olhei e cruzei minhas pernas esperando cobrir minha excitação muito proeminente.

"Eu acho que eles estão bem" ela disse olhando para baixo para seus seios. Cara, isso era eufemismo… eles eram espetaculares. Então, ela pegou suas mãos e começou a levantá-los e deixá-los cair e os apertou juntos. Sim, eu acredito que ela queria me matar. A garota estava praticamente se tocando na minha frente.

"Eu acho que eles estão muito bons" Alice disse e então _ela_ começou a empurrar para cima os seios de Bella. "Eles realmente estão seguros" ela acrescentou. Eu pensei que ia desmaiar.

"Ele está apertado na pele" Bella disse. "Eu nem ao menos sei como tirá-lo".

"Bem, venha, vamos para o provador e eu te ajudo a tirar." E juntas elas entraram no provador.

Olhei para Jasper sentado ao meu lado e ele também estava de pernas cruzadas.

"E isso é por que eu vou às compras." Ele simplesmente afirmou. Eu tive que rir com isso. Depois de algumas respirações profundas, o meu problema se foi e eu estava conseguindo raciocinar novamente, bem quando as meninas saíram do provador.

"Para o caixa e em seguida vamos para outra loja." Alice disse.

Fomos em mais duas lojas antes de decidir ir para a praça de alimentação almoçar.

"Vocês vão pegar a comida e eu vou guardar essa mesa." Bella disse. "Quero que todos possamos sentar juntos, e como aqui está lotado, eu duvido que essa mesa fique vazia por muito tempo." Nós todos concordamos com ela e fomos buscar os alimentos.

Depois de pegar dois Whoppers do Burger King, eu comecei a caminhar de volta a Bella, apenas para ver um cara sentado ao lado dela. Quando cheguei mais perto, pude ouvir o que ele falava.

"Se eu disser que você tem um lindo corpo você iria prendê-lo contra mim?" ele disse para ela. Ele estava falando sério? Ele apenas usou uma cantada com a minha Bella… ou seja, Bella?

"Nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens" ela respondeu. Essa é minha garota.

"Oh vamos, sair daqui e nos divertir" ele disse baboso. Decidi que esse era o momento para interromper.

"Hey querida, quem é seu amigo?" perguntei enquanto beijava sua bochecha e sentava.

"O nome é Eric." Ele disse e em seguida se virou para Bella. "Agora você sabe o que gritar mais tarde esta noite." Bella apenas rolou os olhos.

"Eu _realmente_ acho que você deve ir agora." Eu disse a ele. Ele apenas olhou para mim.

"Ora, eu concordo com meu amigo." Jasper disse atrás desse Eric de merda. Eu apenas levantei, pisquei para Bella e saímos dali.

"Argh. Qual é a desses caras brutos?" Bella disse. "Obrigada por me salvar, garotos." Ela disse com uma risada.

Inclinei até ela e sussurrei, "Foi _meu_ prazer" em seu ouvido e pude senti-la tremer.

Nós comemos com uma conversa agradável e, admito, eu olhava muito para Bella. Ela era tão bonitinha quando ela enrugava o nariz sempre que alguém a provocava, e então vinha aquele famoso vermelho de sempre. Eu tinha certeza que passei o almoço inteiro com um sorriso ridículo no rosto.

"Ok, vamos para mais compras!" Alice exclamou e ganhou um gemido de Bella que todos riram.

Nós fomos a mais algumas lojas. Nem todas as lojas eram de roupas. Quando estávamos na Bath and Bodyworks, Bella decidiu lançar Moolint Path no meu rosto, o que me fez ficar envolto em uma massa de fumaça. Peguei uma colônia diferente do mostruário e espremi em suas costas.

**Bella POV**

Eu não podia acreditar que ele revidou. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu o deixasse vencer essa batalha. Eu peguei uma garrafa de creme 'pepino melão' e coloquei na minha mão. Ele estava parado, parecendo presunçoso quando eu rastejei por trás dele.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei na minha voz mais sexy (que eu rezei para sair sexy). Ele virou para me olhar e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, inclinando-me para mais perto dele. "Eu só queria lhe dar uma coisa." Minha respiração foi no seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e em seguida, SPLASH! Espalhei a loção no seu rosto.

Alice, Jasper e eu nos apoiamos um no outro para não cairmos de tanto rir. Edward apenas ficou parado lá, atordoado. Depois de um momento para recolher seus pensamentos, ele limpou seu rosto, se aproximou de nós e correu sua mão sobre cada um dos rostos, espalhando a loção em nós.

Todos rimos um pouco mais, incluindo Edward, quando uma bela loira se aproximou de nós.

"Olá, eu sou Tânia. Posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa?" ela perguntou.

"Não, acho que estamos bem" eu respondi ainda rindo. Ela virou para Edward e parou, provavelmente chocada por quão lindo ele era. Eu não podia culpá-la.

"Talvez eu posso ajudar você com alguma coisa" ela disse, caminhando para mais perto de Edward. Ok, eu já não gostava dela… vadia.

"Na verdade, estamos só olhando" ele respondeu educadamente.

"Bem eu poderia lhe acompanhar em torno da loja se você quiser. Então talvez você possa me acompanhar para jantar." Ela disse. Oh não, ela não fez isso! Essa oferecida não estava se lançando sobre meu Edward… quer dizer, sobre Edward.

Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu não sei o que me fez fazer isso, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, eu fiz. Eu coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre seu peito e apoiei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro. E gentilmente mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Na verdade, ele vai me acompanhar essa noite." Eu disse ainda mordendo sua orelha. "Não é?" Olhei para ele.

"Eu vou te acompanhar quantas noites você quiser." Ele disse com um sorriso. Minha respiração parou e ele pegou meu coração com suas palavras, mas eu vi que vagamente que Tânia foi se afastando, então eu me afastei dele.

Ele apenas riu. "Obrigado por me salvar Bella" ele disse ainda rindo.

"Pagamento por ontem à noite" eu disse e todos nós começamos a rir.

"Vamos lá, há mais uma loja que precisamos ir antes de ir embora." Alice disse. E eu estava mais do que feliz de sair de lá. Isto é, até que eu vi a que loja íamos.

Victória's Secret.

**Edward POV**

Eu estava prestes a fazer a minha primeira visita a Victória's Secret e pela maneira que Bella tinha olhado para ela, aparentemente era sua primeira viagem também.

"Vamos, Bella, vou ajudá-la a encontrar alguma coisa. Se vocês acharem qualquer coisa que queira que nós experimentemos, basta pegar. Bella qual o seu tamanho?" Alice perguntou.

Bella corou em cerca de quatro tons de vermelho antes de sussurrar "36B".

"Bom, Jaz, você sabe o meu" Alice disse dando uma piscadela em sua direção. Eu realmente não queria saber o tamanho dos seios da minha irmã, então eu apenas deixei por isso mesmo. E então, Bella e Alice desapareceram.

"Cara, você parece perdido." Jasper disse com uma risada.

"Que diabos eu deveria fazer? Não posso escolher uma lingerie para Bella. Ela não acharia estranho?" eu perguntei.

"Não se preocupe. Você escolhe, entrega para Alice e Bella nunca vai saber o quão sujo você realmente é." Ele disse com uma piscadela. "Agora, vamos lá, seja um homem e escolha alguma lingerie." Eu tive que rir com isso.

Eu andava pela loja e estava constantemente sendo incomodado pelas vendedoras que me perguntavam se eu precisava de ajuda ou se gostaria que elas experimentassem alguma coisa para mim. Tentei ser o mais educado possível, mas isso estava ficando _realmente _muito chato.

Me deparei com algo que chamam de baby doll. Era liso exceto por dois lugares onde havia flores bordadas. Era de um precioso tom de azul claro. Não pude fazer a imagem mental de Bella usando isso sair da minha mente. Parecia que ficaria tão lindo a cor em contraste com sua pele.

"Ooo, boa escolha Edward." Alice disse tirando a peça das minhas mãos. "Você quer vê-la experimentando?" ela perguntou. Será que eu quero? Inferno, claro que eu quero! Mas eu não poderia deixar Alice saber disso. Sem mencionar que as bochechas de Bella ficariam vermelhas pelo resto do verão se ela soubesse que eu havia a vistoela vestindo isso. Mas a imagem mental ainda estava lá. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi balançar minha cabeça indicando um 'não'.

"Você que está perdendo" ela disse enquanto se afastava.

Alice nos encontrou um pouco mais tarde. "Tudo pronto" Alice exclamou. "Edward, você usa seu cartão de crédito para pagar a compra de Bella. Aqui está sua pilha. Ela está se trocando e de modo algum vai argumentar sobre a compra se isso já tiver sido feito quando ela sair. Jaz e eu vamos pagar a minha".

Eu caminhei até a caixa registradora com um monte de lingerie para Bella. Bastou olhar para algumas coisas que ela estava comprando e minha imaginação se tornou indescritível. Isso me fez querer saber desesperadamente quando ela vestiria alguma dessas coisas.

Bella saiu assim que a caixa me entregou as sacolas… sim, no plural. Havia duas sacolas cheias. Havia um monte de coisas que eu queria vê-la dentro.

"Jeesus, quanta coisa" eu brinquei com ela.

"Isso é culpa de Alice. Aparentemente eu preciso de uma camisola para cada dia da semana" ela riu. Olhei para Alice que só piscou para mim. Bella, em uma camisola? Enquanto ela dormia na minha cama? Agora Alice estava tentando me matar.

"Vamos embora daqui!" Bella disse. "Não quero que meus pés caiam." Simplesmente ri dela. Quando entramos no Volvo, quase não tinha espaço para tantas sacolas. Alice praticamente comprou para Bella um novo guarda-roupa... completo com roupa íntima, devo acrescentar.

Bella sentou na frente do Volvo comigo enquanto Alice e Jasper no banco de trás. Nós tentamos nosso melhor para ignorá-los.

Cheirei o ar. "Eu cheiro como uma loja de cremes." Eu disse com uma risada. A mistura de creme e do spray era esmagadora.

Bella riu. "Você que começou" ela disse, gargalhando.

"Na verdade, eu acredito que _você_ começou, amor." Oh merda, eu apenas a chamei assim em voz alta?

Ela me olhou sorrindo. Ela tinha o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi nela. "Eu suponho que eu tenha feito isso" ela disse com a voz suave, ainda sorrindo. Talvez ela goste disso, e talvez ela realmente tenha gostado.

"Hey, Bella. Eu quero te dizer uma coisa." Eu disse. "Bella, Eu te…" mas eu fui cortado por um alto gemido vindo do bando de trás, seguido por um chute no banco.

Bella virou. "Vocês dois precisam arranjar um quarto" ela gritou com Alice e Jasper quando eles finalmente pararam para tomar ar.

"Boa idéia" Jasper disse.

"A boa notícia é que já estamos em casa." Alice disse enquanto eu tomava o caminho da garagem. Maldição! Eu estava prestes a dizer a ela.

Jasper e Alice correram para seu quarto imediatamente.

"Que legal da parte deles ajudar a tirar as sacolas" eu disse.

"A maioria é minha, de qualquer forma" Bella disse com uma risada.

Eu ajudei-a a levar todas as sacolas para o quarto de hóspedes e me alegrei em ver que continuava sem cama.

"Você pode deixar algumas coisas em meu quarto, se você quiser." Eu disse a ela.

"Obrigada, acho que é uma boa idéia. Odiaria ter que usar outra de suas camisas." Eu não me importava em deixá-la usar. Eu adoraria vê-la vestir outra camisa minha.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Alice me fez experimentar esse vestido" ela disse rindo. "Eu nunca vou usar isso em lugar nenhum".

"Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar uma desculpa para você poder usar novamente." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

"Você adora me torturar não é?" ela perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Acredite em mim, quando você usar aquele vestido, você vai me torturar mais do que eu a você." Eu disse enquanto caminhava de volta para o meu quarto e deixando-a escolher as roupas que continuariam em meu quarto.

Só de pensar nela naquele vestido, no provador, com aquele 'teste de salto', me fez ter a necessidade de tomar um banho gelado imediatamente.


	9. Antecipação

**Disclaimer ashel-13: **Crepúsculo não é meu. Eu possuo muitas coisas (uma bola de discoteca, uma bateria gigante, e um rock chamado Sherman), mas Crepúsculo não é meu.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Antecipação**

Hmmm... Eu devo olhar melhor, o que eu achava sobre o vestido. Hoje foi um dia tão divertido. Eu tinha de admitir. Quero dizer, sim, houve compras. Mas havia também Edward, e eu me diverti muito com ele. É realmente não é justo com outros indivíduos no planeta que ele seja impressionantemente bonito e tenha uma alma tão linda.

Vendo-o hoje, percebi o quão ele é perfeito, que só me fez amá-lo cerca de 84 vezes mais do que antes. Assim, eu decidi, que amanhã, na praia, gostaria de dizer-lhe como me sentia. Gostaria de colocar para fora todos os meus sentimentos, para ele me tomar com os braços abertos, ou rejeitar. Eu colocaria meu coração em uma tábua de corte, e ele decidiria se ele permaneceria intacta, ou se seria cortado em um milhão de pedaços. Ele era o que eu queria. O que eu precisava.

Estes foram os meus pensamentos enquanto eu colocava alguns pares de roupas em sua gaveta superior da cômoda que ele esvaziou para mim. Ele entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho. Era 6:00... quem toma banho no momento do dia? Ele é um homem doce, mas às vezes, simplesmente não faz sentido.

"Psiu." Alice assobiou da porta.

"Psiu." Alice assobiou da porta.

"Nada mais de compras." Eu disse a ela. "Eu tenho roupas suficientes para durar toda a vida. Oh, hey, eu decidi que eu vou dizer como me sinto Edward amanhã na praia." Eu disse-lhe entusiasmada. Agora que minha mente estava feita, eu sabia que ia conseguir.

"Uau, você tem certeza?", ela perguntou. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas preocupada comigo, mas ela não precisa ficar.

"Tenho certeza. A praia é o lugar perfeito. Oh merda! Nós nem sequer olhamos trajes de banho." Percebi que estávamos no shopping o dia todo, e nem sequer consegui o que nós fomos lá para comprar.

Alice riu. "Eu cuidei disso, enquanto você e Edward estavam no Spencer's"

"O que eu faria sem você?" Perguntei como eu abracei.

"Eu provavelmente você ia fazer nudismo", ela riu. Eu bati no seu braço.

"Saia daqui". Eu disse alegremente.

"Esme vai estar em casa com o jantar em pouco tempo, então desça logo, ok? Ela disse que tem algumas boas notícias para nós."

"Tudo bem. Vou apenas esperar para que Edward e desço."

"Mhm." disse ela balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Fora!" Eu disse com um sorriso.

**EPDV**

Depois do meu frio e muito necessário banho, percebi que já não cheirava a vinte diferentes loções e sprays. Esse pensamento trouxe um enorme sorriso ao meu rosto. Eu me diverti muito com a Bella hoje, isso só me fez perceber, mais ainda, como ela é maravilhosa. Como eu poderia nunca ter visto isso antes?

Mas, nesse momento, eu sabia, eu não queria ficar sem ela. Eu queria que ela fosse minha. E eu gostaria de lhe dizer amanhã... na praia. Seria o lugar perfeito. Gostaria, finalmente, de contar a mulher dos meus sonhos que eu a amo. E eu tinha pavor de fazer isso.


	10. Noite estrelada

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Noite estrelada**

**BPOV**

Alguns minutos depois de Alice sair do quarto, Edward saiu do banheiro. "Obrigada pela gaveta. Mas acho que você vai tê-la de volta em alguns dias, então não se preocupe, eu não estou me mudando." Eu brinquei. Ele riu.

"Eu nunca soube de ninguém que tomava banho às seis horas da tarde. Deve haver algo de errado com você." Eu o deixei saber de brincadeira.

"Eu não poderia ficar cheirando a quarenta e cinco fragrâncias diferentes de antes." Ele riu.

"Oh, admita que realmente valeu a pena."

"Eu admito, o cheiro era apenas um pequeno detalhe. Hoje foi realmente muito divertido." Ele disse e eu só concordei com a cabeça.

"Ei, eu acho que Esme deve estar em casa com o jantar agora, de modo que devemos descer. Alice disse que ela tem uma grande notícia para nós." Eu disse a ele

Descemos para a cozinha para encontrar todos lá, e com certeza, sobre a mesa estavam várias caixas de comida chinesa. Edward e eu pegamos nossos pratos e começamos a nos servir.

Nós estávamos todos comendo e conversando por cerca de dez minutos quando Esme decidiu contar-nos algo que alteraria todo o verão.

"Crianças, seu pai e eu temos uma notícia." ela começou. "Agora, antes de tudo, saibam que amamos muito vocês, e nós não estamos fazendo isso para ficar longe de vocês. Precisamos apenas ficar longe de _tudo_."

Olhei em volta da mesa para ver que todos estavam tão confusos como eu… o que foi reconfortante e terrível ao mesmo tempo.

"O que sua mãe está tentando dizer é, ela e eu vamos estar de férias no México neste verão." Carlisle disse.

Todo mundo ficou olhando com os olhos arregalados.

"O verão _inteiro_?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim, filho, todo o verão." Carlisle respondeu. "Nós confiamos em vocês o suficiente para ficarem fora de problemas, não que vocês já deram algum antes. Mas Bella, você não pode mencionar isso para Charlie."

Concordei.

"Ah, isso me lembra. Alice, você pode cuidar da mobília do quarto de Bella, não pode?" Esme perguntou a ela.

Alice deu um sorriso maligno. "Ah, eu acho que sim." Ela disse a Esme. Todos riram quando eu comecei a ficar nervosa.

"Você fará melhor do que todos fariam." Esme disse com uma risada.

"Bem, nós te amamos." Edward disse a ela com um sorriso. "Entendemos que é necessário uma ruptura do mundo real. Basta não serem chutados para fora do México." ele disse com uma risada.

Depois do jantar, todos nós olhamos os folhetos sobre o México e onde eles ficariam. Aparentemente, eles compraram um apartamento perto do oceano. Todas as meninas estavam falando com Esme e Alice foi articular com ela para trazer de volta um vestido bonito… típico de Alice. Fizemos isso até cerca de nove e meia.

"Hora da cama!" Alice decidiu.

"Alice, você percebe que não são nem meia-noite?" Rosalie perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu sei, só precisamos de algum tempo para criar ligações." Alice explicou.

"Eu concordo de ir para a cama cedo." Edward disse. **(N/A: Alguém sabe por quê?... LOL.)**

"Nós vamos ter uma festa do pijama hoje à noite!" Alice gritou. "Todas as meninas se reunirão em meu quarto para começar a ligação. Bella, você pode tomar banho antes de vir para o meu quarto".

"Puxa, obrigada Alice. Você é muito gentil." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Ok, eu acho que os meninos se reúnem em meu quarto?" Emmett meio afirmou, meio questionou.

Todos deixamos a sala dizendo boa noite e adeus a Esme e Carlisle… eles sairiam bem cedo de manhã.

Corri para o quarto de Edward e tomei um banho rapidamente, sabendo que Alice não gosta de esperar. Eu coloquei um dos pijamas que Alice me fez comprar. Eles eram um shorts de algodão cinza e um top branco.

Enquanto corria para fora do banheiro, eu colidi direitamente no peito maciço de Edward. Ele me segurou e perguntou se eu estava bem.

"Sim, eu simplesmente odeio manter Alice esperando. Quem sabe que tipo de tortura ela planejou." Eu ri.

"Bem, quem irá protegê-la esta noite?" ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que posso cuidar de mim mesma por uma noite. Além disso, se bem me lembro, você não é tão bom nisso." Eu disse a ele.

"Você sabe o que, basta sair." ele disse brincando enquanto me empurrou pelo ombro em direção à porta.

Eu ri. "Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Corri para o quarto de Alice para encontrar Rosalie que já estava lá. "Ok, primeira coisa. Vamos escolher um filme. Tem que ser um filme de garotas. Nossas escolhas são "Diário de uma Paixão"," Meninas Malvadas" [N/T: Filme da minha vida zenty], ou "A Princesa Prometida". O que será senhoras?"

"A Princesa Prometida" Rose e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Nós assistimos o filme, rindo especialmente com o padre. Todas nós sentimos a necessidade de recitar as frases com ele.

Nós praticamente gritamos, "Casemento. Casemento é o que nos faz ester juntos hoje. E casemento, que bendaze o compremisso. Um sãnho dentro de um sãnho... Então assem é o amog…" [N/T: não sei como são as falas em português no filme mesmo, mas tentei.]

Nós quase nos mijamos de tanto rir.

No final do filme colocamos uma música e sentamos para uma boa conversa de meninas à moda antiga.

"Rose, há um lugar nesta casa onde você e Emmet _não fizeram_ sexo?" Eu perguntei depois de ouvir sobre o incidente da banheira.

"Somente no quarto de Edward. Ele nos mataria." Ela confiou. "Oh, não diga a ele que fizemos em seu piano. Ele nos mataria."

Nós simplesmente morremos de rir.

"O piano? Isso é tão 'Uma Linda Mulher'." Eu ri.

"Ok, Bella. Você é uma daquelas pessoas que espera pelo 'casemento'?" ela perguntou, representando o padre.

Eu ri. "Não, eu estou apenas esperando pelo homem perfeito." Eu disse simplesmente. "Não tenho nada contra o sexo antes do 'casemento'." Eu disse a ela.

"Você gostaria de ter relações sexuais com o meu irmão?" Alice perguntou.

"Emmett?" Inferno, não." Eu disse, rindo e sabendo perfeitamente bem que Emmett não era a quem ela se referia.

Rose só me bateu. "Você sabe o que ela quis dizer."

Eu corei e olhei para baixo para o tapete. "Gostaria?" Alice perguntou novamente.

Eu olhei de volta para elas, corando ainda mais profundo. "Em cada batida do meu coração." Eu disse honestamente.

Elas apenas começaram a rir e eu tive que me juntar. Foi muito engraçado, e eu estava realmente muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por não ter saltado nele ainda.

Conversamos assim por horas até que, finalmente, todas nós caímos adormecidas na cama macia de Alice. Não era nada comparado a estar com Edward, mas eu amava minhas amigas. Elas sempre me faziam sentir tão leve e livre. Eu me sentia verdadeiramente amada por todos nesta casa.

**EPOV**

"Boa noite, Bella" eu disse, e em seguida ela saiu para o corredor. Eu rapidamente coloquei meu pijama e depois caminhei para o quarto de Emmett.

"Ok, o que vamos fazer nessa coisa de festa do pijama?" Jasper perguntou.

"Alice deu-me uma lista." Emmett disse.

"Não, ela não o fez." Eu disse rindo.

"Cara, ela totalmente fez. Olhe." e com certeza, Emmett tinha uma lista de coisas para fazer em uma festa do pijama em sua mão.

"Então, o que vamos fazer primeiro?" Jasper perguntou a Emmett, o detentor da lista.

"Acho que assistir a um filme de homem. Eu tenho 'Gladiador', 'Rambo' e 'Predador'. O que vocês querem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu voto em 'Gladiador'." Eu disse.

"Parece bom." Jasper concordou.

"Gladiador então." Emmett disse, colocando-o em seu DVD player.

Nós assistimos o filme inteiro, e no final, tenho certeza que vi Emmett chorando. Quando acabou, decidimos ter a nossoa própria luta de gladiador usando os bastões de beisebol de Emmett. Depois de incontáveis feridas de carne, eu fui declarado vencedor.

"Eu sou Maximus!" Eu gritei, de pé na cama de Emmett. "E vocês tem que fazer uma reverência..." depois fui jogado no chão por Emmett. Rimos até doer nosso rosto.

"Ok, aparentemente 'conversa de garotos' é o seguinte. Ou qualquer inferno que isso seja." Emmett disse.

"Acho que só falamos de coisas." Jasper disse.

"Uau, agora isso é uma conclusão brilhante." Eu zombei de Jasper, jogando um travesseiro na cabeça dele.

"Tudo bem, por isso, Edward, como estão as coisas com Bella?" Jasper perguntou quando eu olhei para ele.

"Eu vou falar para ela amanhã." Eu disse a eles.

"Sério?" Emmett perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

"Sim. Ela merece saber, então eu vou dizer a ela".

"Você vai ficar bem. Pelo que Alice disse, eu tenho certeza que ela se sente da mesma maneira." Jasper disse.

Meus olhos se iluminaram e um sorriso formou em meu rosto. "Ela fala de mim? O que ela disse?" Eu não pude deixar de perguntar. Eu tinha que saber.

"Cara, eu suponho que isso deveria ser 'conversa de garotos', não 'conversa de garotas' e agora mesmo você soa como uma menina de treze anos de idade." Emmett provocou.

Jasper riu. "A forma como Alice fala, parece que ela gosta de você desde o ensino médio. Ela disse que vai dizer a você em breve".

"Você deve dizer a ela primeiro. Você sabe, surpreendê-la. Dessa forma, você pode dar a ela "Edward e romantismo." Emmett sugeriu.

"Eu apenas tenho que ter certeza que ela não quer fazê-lo na praia." Eu disse a eles. "Eu já sei o que vou fazer".

"Bem, já que tem um plano. Vamos, está na hora de dormir, Maximus". Jasper riu.

Cada um de nós se acomodou em algum canto do quarto. Caras não dormem na mesma cama. E eu dormi pensando no que eu diria a Bella amanhã à noite.

**BPOV**

Eu fui acordada pela minha malvada amiga no dia seguinte.

"Alice, você é horrível!" Eu gritei, batendo na cabeça dela com o meu travesseiro.

"Não é culpa minha que você não é uma pessoa da manhã." Ela disse mostrando a língua para mim. "Vem, sairemos para a praia em breve." Ela disse e me ajudou a levantar. "Agora, no banheiro estão os trajes que eu escolhi para você. Vá e experimente e escolha seu favorito. Vou pegar uma roupa para você colocar por cima".

Fiz o que me foi dito e fui até o banheiro. Claro, em cima do balcão havia três trajes de banho estabelecidos para mim.

O primeiro era um rosa choque. Pulei e fui para a opção dois. Era um biquíni branco com costura prata e uma flor prata no peito direito e no quadril do lado esquerdo. Ele realmente parecia muito bom para mim. Mas eu fui tentar na opção de três, e a três era da minha cor favorita. Era um azul escuro que contrastava bem com a minha pele. Havia um círculo de diamante no meio dos seios, que fez parecer muito elegante… se um traje de banho pode ser elegante.

Com a minha opção selecionada, eu caminhei de volta para o quarto de Alice.

"Achei que você fosse escolher esse." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Aqui. Coloque isto sobre ele." Ela me deu um vestido branco para o sol. Cobriria todo o traje bem. E era longo. Descia até os joelhos, o que eu gostei. Alice me entregou um par de sandálias brancas. Boa coisa que não eram tamancos... o que acabaria mal.

Eu desci as escadas com Alice, aparentemente Rosálie ainda estava se trocando, então nós éramos as primeiras a descer. Edward e Jasper se juntaram a nós, logo seguidos por Rose e Emmett.

"Vamos todos no meu jipe de novo." Emmett sugeriu, e pareceu que todos concordaram.

Edward mais uma vez teve que me ajudar a entrar no jipe e sentou-se ao meu lado. Foi uma viagem curta até La Push. Apenas quinze minutos, mas a praia estava lotada. Bem, era domingo. Pegamos nossas toalhas, a caixa térmica, uma bola de futebol do porta-malas e descemos.

**EPOV**

Descemos para a praia muito cheia e escolhemos um lugar na areia que não estava muito povoado. Para ser honesto, meu processo de pensamento por trás disso era muito egoísta e errado. Verdade seja dita, se Bella estava indo ficar em um biquíni, eu não queria nenhum cara olhando para ela. No entanto, eu sabia que isso é exatamente o que eu faria.

Nós estendemos as toalhas e colocamos a caixa térmica ao lado. Todos os caras tiraram as camisas e as meninas tiraram o que quer que fosse que estivesse cobrindo-as. Quando Bella tirou o vestido branco de verão que ela estava usando, fiquei chocado.

Ela tinha um biquíni de um azul profundo... a minha cor favorita nela. Tinha um círculo de diamante incrustado entre os seios que não fizeram nada além de trazer meus olhos diretamente ao seu peito. O biquíni ficava perfeito nela. E quando ela se virou abaixando para colocar o vestido para baixo, foi fácil ver quão perfeitamente macio era cada centímetro de sua pele, levando até sua bunda fenomenal que agora estava sendo descaradamente exposta para mim.

"Vou nadar." Eu anunciei. Não esperando ninguém responder, eu corri para a água e mergulhei fundo. Eu precisava limpar minha cabeça da presença inebriante de Bella.

Todos, menos Rose e Emmett logo se juntaram a mim. Rose afirmou que ela queria se bronzear, mas quando eu olhei de volta para eles, eles estavam apenas se amassando na toalha. O que eu daria para fazer isso com Bella.

SPLASH!

Eu fui totalmente tirado dos meus pensamentos por um splash contra o meu rosto. Virei-me e encontrei Bella olhando para cima um pouco inocente demais e assobiando.

Comecei a perseguição em direção a ela, fazendo com que meu corpo se movesse como o de um leão perseguindo a presa. Eu tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto quando eu marchei em direção a ela.

"Edward." ela disse esgotada "O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, enquanto deu a volta. "Edward, fique longe de mim. Estou falando sério, Edward." Ela começou a rir, "Pare com isso, Edward, você está me assustando." Eu simplesmente continuei caminhando em direção à sua forma recuando.

Assim que ela virou-se para correr em direção a praia, eu ataquei e peguei-a no estilo de noiva e, em seguida, joguei-a de volta na água.

Ela veio até a superfície em busca de ar enquanto eu estava rindo incontrolavelmente. Então, sem qualquer aviso, ela se lançou sobre mim, fazendo-me cair na água… e eu gostei muito. Era muito excitante vê-la assumir o controle desse jeito e me excitou completamente.

Rose e Emmett logo se juntaram a nós e Jasper teve a idéia de ter uma batalha de frango. Começando com Alice e Jasper versus Rosalie e Emmett. Rosalie nunca tinha feito isso antes, então ela não sabia bem o que fazer, mas a força de Emmett fortemente compensava a de Jasper. Foi uma batalha muito próxima, mas Alice desceu apenas um segundo antes de Rose.

Então, Bell e eu enfrentamos Rose e Emmett.

"Pronta?" Eu perguntei depois de tê-la colocado nos meus ombros. Ela balançou a cabeça e a luta começou. Minha cabeça entre as pernas dela foi a sensação mais incrível. Eu já tinha uma ereção completa e tinha apenas cerca de 30 segundos de luta. Se alguém não caísse logo, eu tinha certeza que eu desmaiaria com os sentimentos que ela estava me dando.

Felizmente, com um impulso final, Rose foi para baixo e atingiu a água, deixando-nos ser a equipe vitoriosa. Bella levantou os braços em vitória e eu apenas sorri para ela por entre as pernas.

"Ok, como faço para descer?" Ela perguntou.

"Basta cair na água." Eu disse a ela.

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não lutei para ganhar e apenas cair na água de qualquer maneira." Ela retrucou.

"Tudo bem, basta descer nas minhas costas então." Eu disse a ela. Má idéia. Quando ela escorregou eu pude sentir seus seios pressionarem nas minhas costas e escorregarem com o resto do seu corpo. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade para ela finalmente sair. E então ela se foi para falar com Rose, Alice e Emmett, deixando-me para apenas ficar ali, ainda pensando sobre a forma do corpo de Bella contra o meu.

"Sua primeira batalha de frango. Acredite em mim cara, eu sei exatamente como você se sente." Jasper disse. "Então, exatamente o quão duro você está agora?"

"Duro como uma pedra." Foi tudo que eu pude responder. Eu ainda estava revivendo o momento, o que não estava ajudando minha ereção já latejante.

"Ok eu vou tentar ajudá-lo, mas só desta vez." Ele me disse. E então ele se foi. Eu apenas fechei os olhos e tentei nadar um pouco, mas isso não ia embora, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu me masturbasse aqui, com pessoas ao redor.

"Hey. Meu nome é Lauren." Uma menina disse enquanto ela nadou para mais perto de mim. Eu conhecia o tipo dela. Ela era o tipo de garota que pensava que era bonita, mas, na realidade, parecia uma vagabunda e tinha uma atitude esnobe. Ela estava vestindo um biquíni que mostrava mais do que alguém queria ver.

"Oi." Eu disse. "Você está perdida?" Perguntei-lhe, confuso com por que ela estava aqui, falando comigo.

"Não. Eu apenas pensei que eu pudesse conhecê-lo um pouco." Ela disse, eu _acho_ que tentando parecer sedutora, mas com sua voz anasalada, isso não saiu direito. "E talvez você possa conhecer melhor outras partes de mim." Ela disse, estendendo a mão para trás do seu pescoço para desamarrar a parte superior do seu biquíni.

Eu não poderia ver isso, eu me virei, quando ouvi alguém gritar meu nome. Eu olhei para ver Jasper acenando-me... graças a Deus.

"Me desculpe, eu devo ir, meu parceiro está esperando por mim." Eu disse acenando para Jasper. Seu rosto parecia totalmente chocado quando eu fiz o meu caminho até Jasper.

"Como vai o pequeno problema?" ele perguntou.

Eu percebi que a menina foi tudo idéia de Jasper para tirar Bella da minha mente e ir para algo mais repugnante. E aquela garota Lauren certamente era nojenta.

"Cara, você é um salva-vidas." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu e nós fizemos nosso caminho para a praia onde todo mundo estava.

"Ei, vamos jogar futebol." Emmett sugeriu.

As meninas concordaram em ficar de fora desse jogo em particular. Rose não queria quebrar uma unha, Alice afirmou que a única coisa que ela era boa em fazer com as mãos era ir às compras e Jasper (minha irmã falando sobre dar ao meu melhor amigo um trabalho manual... tartaruga estranha*****), e Bella alegou que preferia não colocar a vida de alguém em perigo hoje.

_* __Tartaruga estranha (awkward turtle)__: um movimento realizado por um empilhamento das mãos uma na outra, estendendo os polegares e girando-os lentamente. Realizado depois que um amigo disse/fez algo estranho, seja para aliviar a tensão, ou ainda, humilhar o amigo._

Então os rapazes e eu atiramos a bola por um tempo, o que finalmente se transformou em um jogo de passe e recepção (**N.A.: Se você não sabe o que é isso, é quando alguém é o quarterback e atira-o para o receptor, que está sendo coberto pelo terceiro indivíduo, que é o defensor. Se o defensor interceptá-lo, então ele é, em conseqüência, o receptor... ufa!... eu disse, sou um moleque... lol**). Eu acabei sendo o receptor campeão com 12 capturas e apenas uma intercepção de Emmett.

Fomos para a caixa térmica para pegar alguns petiscos. Já estava em torno de cinco horas e não tínhamos comido nada devido ao fato de que estávamos nos divertindo muito. Pegamos sanduíches e água engarrafada.

**BPOV**

Os sanduíches estavam realmente muito bons já que estavam na caixa por horas. O dia estava tão quente que pretendíamos ficar na praia até o cair da noite.

Depois que terminamos de comer, ficamos sentados na toalha, onde começamos a falar de cantadas. Ficamos dizendo algumas frases de cantadas e rindo.

"Será que a camisa sentiu? Você quer que eu sinta?" Emmett disse.

"Lindos sapatos. Quer foder?" Rosalie rebateu.

"Touche." Emmett respondeu a ela.

Eu olhei diretamente para Edward. "Você tem o tempo?" e, em seguida, antes que ele respondesse, eu disse, "Você tem a energia?" com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Todos começaram a rir e Edward e eu também.

"Você lava sua calcinha com Windex? Porque eu realmente posso me ver nela." Jasper disse para Alice.

Ao que Alice respondeu: "Você sabe o que pisca e cruza como um tigre?"

"Não." Jasper disse. E então Alice apenas piscou. Nós todos rolamos na areia, rindo.

"Ok, vamos lá Edward, você é o único que não falou ainda." Rose disse.

"Ok, vocês estão prontos?" ele perguntou. Todos assentimos com a cabeça. Ele olhou diretamente para mim, pegou minha mão e começou.

"Ok, então eu vim até aqui para pedir-lhe para dançar, mas eu estou preocupado. Quero dizer, nós poderíamos dançar muito bem, acabar tomando algumas bebidas, a próxima coisa que você sabe é que estaria me dando o seu número porque eu sou muito tímido para perguntar, eu finalmente teria a coragem de te ligar e convidar para ver um filme, algum jantar, eu relaxo, você relaxa, saímos mais algumas vezes para conhecer amigos um do outro, passar muito tempo juntos e, finalmente, superar esta tensão sexual e realmente desenvolver essa vida sexual intensa que é verdadeiramente incrível, decidir que a nossa relação é sólida e estável, de modo que vamos morar juntos por um tempo, depois de alguns meses casar, mais tarde recebo uma promoção, você recebe uma promoção, compramos uma casa maior. Você realmente quer filhos, mas eu realmente quero liberdade, mas temos um filho de qualquer maneira, apenas para descobrir que estou ressentido, as faíscas começam a desvanecer-se e para reacendê-las nós temos mais dois filhos adoráveis, mas agora tenho muito trabalho para pagar as contas, não tenho tempo para você, você está estressada e para de cuidar muito bem de si mesma, então passamos a uma vida sexual lenta e minha autoconfiança diminui e procuro um caso extraconjugal para satisfação sexual. Você descobre porque eu sou descuidado e um péssimo mentiroso, você me joga para fora (justificadamente) e temos que explicar às crianças por que mamãe e papai estão separados. Isso é muito triste. Pense nas crianças. Pelo amor de Deus, se você dança comigo e vamos bater com isso, vamos manter isso apenas sexual porque ambos sabemos onde isso vai levar".

Todos apenas o olhamos por um momento e depois caímos novamente em risadas histéricas.

"Essa… essa é… uma… cantada Edward." Emmett finalmente disse, entre risos, o que nos fez rir mais porque era verdade. Era grande, bem pensada e perfeita para Edward.

Continuamos por um tempo e depois todos começaram em conversas separadas. Tínhamos todos colocado nossas roupas de volta uma vez que nossos trajes estavam secos, decidindo que já havíamos nadado o suficiente. Tinha acabado de ter o crepúsculo e olhei para a água para ver as estrelas refletindo sobre ela. Era tão lindo.

"Você quer ir dar uma caminhada?" Edward me perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e ele me ajudou a levantar.

**EPOV**

A praia tinha esvaziado, exceto por nós, por isso eu pedi a Bella para caminhar comigo. Nós estávamos andando ao longo da costa, onde a água do mar mal roçava os nossos pés. Ia para longe e depois voltava para a areia seca.

Quando eu parei, eu notei que ela estava olhando para o oceano e as estrelas.

"As estrelas são tão bonitas." Ela quase sussurrou.

"Não em comparação." Eu disse olhando para ela. Ela realmente era a visão mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Ela parecia um anjo em seu vestido branco e a lua brilhando em sua pele.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou.

Agarrei a mão dela e sentei, pedindo que ela fizesse o mesmo, o que ela fez. Sentamos um ao lado do outro, a única coisa em meu mundo, naquele momento, era Bella.

"Você gosta de estrelas?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim", ela respondeu, "eu as amo. Fazem-me sentir tão pequena e como se qualquer coisa fosse possível".

"Exatamente." Eu disse a ela. Era isso. Eu estava indo realmente fazer isso. "Ultimamente eu sinto que o impossível de repente é possível. Como você e eu somos possíveis." Parei para pensar em como colocar isso numa frase. "É... é como se eu olhasse para as estrelas todas as noites e eu sempre vejo uma estrela, e no começo ela se confundia com todas as outras e eu não pensava nada. Mas um dia, por razões conhecidas somente por poderes maiores do que eu, essa estrela começou a brilhar mais do que qualquer outra coisa no céu, ainda mais brilhante que a lua. E então, de repente, todas as outras estrelas eram invisíveis para mim".

"Bem, isso não parece bom." Ela disse cética.

"Não, isso é. É maravilhoso." Eu segurei as suas duas mãos nas minhas. "Se eu quisesse, eu poderia ver todas as estrelas de novo, mas essa é a coisa… eu não quero. Aquela é a única estrela que eu sempre preciso ver e se essa estrela alguma vez desaparecer, se alguma vez ela desaparecer da minha vista para que eu nunca volte a vê-la outra vez, apesar de todas as outras estrelas que voltariam, eu já nem sequer olharia para o céu. Sem essa estrela, o céu se manteria sem qualquer interesse para mim. Bella, _você_ é essa estrela. Nos últimos três dias eu me apaixonei loucamente por você. Eu fui tão idiota por não ver isso antes... por agrupar você com as outras estrelas que nunca poderiam se comparar a você. Mas agora que eu sei, agora que eu _percebi_, não há nenhuma chance no inferno de que eu deixaria passar a oportunidade de dizer a você como eu realmente sinto. Para te dizer que eu te amo".

Não havia nada além de silêncio, mas quando olhei em seus grandes olhos castanhos, pude ver que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Você falou antes de mim." Foi tudo o que ela disse.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei confuso.

"Eu estava indo dizer-lhe exatamente a mesma coisa." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Bem, não _exatamente_ a mesma coisa. Duvido que eu seria capaz de falar tão belamente como você fez, mas eu estava indo dizer a você hoje." Ela disse quando uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

"Dizer-me o quê?" Não foi realmente uma pergunta. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas eu queria ouvir… eu _precisava_ ouvir.

"Edward, eu também te amo." Ela disse, olhando para mim debaixo de seus cílios. "Eu sempre amei".

Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Eu agarrei sua nuca e puxei seus lábios para aos meus. Não começou suave, como eu sabia que deveria ser. Eu era muito apaixonado por essa mulher para brincar com um beijo e ser gentil. Eu queria que ela sentisse a minha paixão. Então, eu beijei-a completamente.

Corri minha língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior e ela permitiu acesso instantaneamente. Nossas línguas dançavam uma com a outra antes que a minha entrasse para explorar sua boca. Seu gosto era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha sentido.

Enrolei meu braço livre em torno de sua cintura e suas mãos imediatamente foram para o meu cabelo, massageando meu couro cabeludo. Eu separei os nossos lábios para podermos respirar, mas meus lábios foram para o seu pescoço quando eu a empurrei de volta para a areia enquanto estava em cima dela. Coloquei apenas o suficiente do meu peso sobre ela para que ela pudesse sentir cada marca do meu corpo e eu cada curva dela.

Eu beijei até a cavidade do seu pescoço e ela gemeu quando eu deixei a minha língua lamber antes de começar a chupá-lo. Voltei até seus lábios, não sendo capaz de estar afastado deles por mais tempo. A sua mão que estava no meu cabelo começou a levantar a minha camiseta. Seu toque na minha pele foi tão surpreendente que eu não consegui conter um gemido baixo.

Minha mão direita começou a acariciá-la e indo par baixo do lado dela, levemente passando ao lado de seu seio esquerdo. Quando eu estava no meu caminho de volta, algo me bateu nas costas. Olhei para cima para ver os nossos amigos parados a 100 metros de distância olhando-nos. E então percebi que Emmett tinha jogado a bola em mim.

"Nós estamos indo, assim vocês podem ir para casa e fazer isso no seu quarto." Alice disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu olhei de volta para Bella, parecendo incrivelmente sexy com os lábios inchados. Eu não pude evitar e a devorei novamente e pude sentir o seu sorriso sob o beijo.

"Vamos garotos!" Jasper gritou. "Façam disso depois".

Saí de cima de Bella e a ajudei a levantar.

"Não se preocupe," ela gritou com eles, "nós faremos".

Agarrei a mão dela e entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto caminhávamos.

Embora o passeio fosse de apenas quinze minutos de carro, tivemos um dia muito ativo. E Bella, juntamente com as outras garotas, adormeceu no caminho para casa. Então, quando o jipe parou, eu peguei Bella no estilo de noiva e a carreguei para o meu quarto. Eu puxei as cobertas e coloquei-a na cama e, em seguida, a cobri.

Tirei a camisa e sunga e vesti meu pijama, não me importando em colocar roupas íntimas. Eu me arrastei para o lado esquerdo da cama e suspirei em contentamento. Bella se mexeu e então se virou para mim. Ela se enrolou em volta de mim e eu alegremente segurei com um sorriso no meu rosto.

Hoje tinha sido muito melhor do que eu sequer tinha sonhado. O jeito que ela me beijou tinha sido incrível, mas isso seria apenas o começo. Eu amava Bella. Se eu vivesse por toda a eternidade, ela seria a única que eu amaria e eu queria dar-lhe tudo. Tudo o que eu tinha, eu queria que ela tivesse também… o que me incluía.

Eu queria ser capaz de fazer com ela tudo que eu tinha fantasiado nos últimos 3 dias. Eu já tive a minha caminhada na praia, havia apenas algumas milhares de outras coisas que eu queria experimentar com ela agora… e isso tomaria apenas uma semana.

"Edward." Ela suspirou em seu sono. "Eu te amo".

Eu sorri e beijei seus cabelos. "Eu também te amo, minha Bella." Sim, finalmente, eu poderia dizer isso e significar isso... _minha_ Bella. Ela era minha e eu nunca iria deixá-la ir.


	11. Bola de Canhão

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence. No entanto, tenho notado que alguns YAKS têm um nome legal, eles são muito carentes de aparência. Uma vez perguntei a alguém sobre isso e eles me disseram que provavelmente tinham um nome tão legal porque eles tinham que compensar em nome do que lhes falta na aparência... faz sentido para mim. Isso foi uma aula memorável de Inglês... lol... bons tempos.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1****0 - Bola de Canhão!**

**BPOV**

Acordei ainda vestida com meu biquíni e vestido e sendo capaz de sentir pequenos grãos de areia por toda a cama. Mas, mais importante, eu acordei mais uma vez sendo realizada pela única evidência de perfeição que existia. Edward estava deitado de costas com os braços ainda vagamente envolvidos em torno de mim e meu braço esquerdo atirado sobre seu torso nu. Seu rosto estava tão calmo enquanto ele dormia, com apenas uma sugestão de um sorriso no rosto.

Pensei sobre os acontecimentos da noite. Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar no tinha acontecido comigo. Era o tipo de coisa que só acontecia em filmes antigos ou romances, mas nunca na vida real. Suas palavras na noite passada foram a coisa mais perfeita que eu já tinha ouvido. Nada que um escritor ou poeta pudesse escrever soaria tão bonito, mais precioso do que as palavras que ele pronunciou para mim na noite passada. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco tendenciosa porque isso aconteceu comigo, mas eu realmente acreditava nisso com o meu coração e alma.

Eu estava perfeitamente satisfeita apenas deitada em seus braços. Olhei novamente para ver seu rosto de tirar o fôlego e suspirei. Como eu tive tanta sorte?

Enquanto ele dormia, eu levei a minha mão esquerda e comecei a trilhar levemente os músculos do seu corpo com meus dedos. Eu segui as ondulações do seu peitoral, que era tão sólido que quase me fez corar, todo o caminho para o seu abdômen duro. Desci mais para baixo, pensando em apenas vacilar meu polegar entre o elástico da calça do seu pijama e sua cueca boxer. Mas uma vez que o meu polegar estava sob o elástico, eu não senti nada além da carne. Carne macia como o mármore. Eu pastoreei meu polegar de sua coxa direita para a esquerda e depois comecei novamente. Mas antes de eu ter passado o seu umbigo, ele agarrou a minha mão.

Olhei para cima para ver os seus olhos ainda fechados, mas a testa um pouco enrugada.

"Você não tem idéia do que isso faz comigo." ele sussurrou e então abriu os olhos para me olhar.

"Acredite em mim, o sentimento é mútuo." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu duvido grandemente disso." Ele disse.

Eu sorri. "Bem, bom dia." Eu disse a ele.

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo casto. "Agora é." Ele respondeu, o que só me fez sorrir mais.

"Você sabe o que a duende do mal tem planejado para hoje?" Eu perguntei, realmente não querendo me mover.

"Acho que ela quer que a gente só fique na cama como agora o dia todo." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Ah, é? Isso é o que você acha?" Eu brinquei.

"Tudo bem, eu admito, há muito mais que eu gostaria de fazer." Ele riu.

Mudei-me para que eu estivesse deitada em cima dele. "Quer saber? Acho que estou bem com esse plano". Eu disse a ele.

"Bem... beijo... isto é... beijo... bom. Porque envolve você ficando bem aqui." Ele disse.

"Se eu devo". Suspirei, fingindo aborrecimento. Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremer debaixo de mim com o riso silencioso.

"Edward, vai sair sem roupa íntima?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso é tão óbvio?" ele provocou.

Eu ri. "Às vezes, roupa íntima não é necessária." Ele me informou.

"Ah, sério? Eu poderia tentar isto em algum momento".

"Certifique-se de me dizer quando você fizer." Ele disse enquanto se aproximava de meu rosto e capturava meus lábios.

Começou suave, doce mesmo. Mas o seu perfume inebriante era muito esmagador, assim como o seu gosto, e eu não poderia obter o suficiente dele. Eu lambi seu lábio superior e ele deixou que minha língua entrasse na sua boca e provasse cada centímetro dele. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para o seu cabelo e as suas movimentaram-se e começaram a esfregar minhas costas para cima e para baixo.

Ele nos rolou na cama então ficou por cima de mim, pressionando seu corpo em cada pedaço meu. Ele retirou seus lábios dos meus para algum ar muito necessário, mas nunca deixou minha pele. Elas viajaram ao longo de minha mandíbula até minha orelha, fazendo um pequeno gemido escapar de meus lábios.

"Você gosta disso?" ele murmurou contra o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de começar a mordiscá-lo. Eu só reforcei o meu domínio sobre ele e o puxei para perto de mim. Sua mão direita desceu ao meu joelho esquerdo, onde parava o meu vestido. Ela caiu sob o material e fez contato com a minha coxa. Ele cobriu o meu gemido com a boca, de imediato enfiando sua língua na minha boca enquanto sua mão lentamente começou a correr da minha coxa até o fundo do meu biquíni. Ele enfiou o dedo sob o elástico de cima deles, como eu tinha feito a ele, e começou a se mover de meu quadril esquerdo para o direito e depois voltou novamente.

Ele puxou a cabeça para trás, mas meus olhos não abriram, eu estava gostando tanto de seu toque. Ele moveu seus lábios ao meu pescoço e falou contra ele, "Vê como _incrível_ isso parece?" ele sussurrou. A maneira como ele disse 'incrível' fez-me instantaneamente molhada e meu peito começou levantando ainda mais pesado do que tinha estado antes.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." era tudo o que eu poderia dizer.

Eu podia sentir o sorriso contra o meu pescoço. "E isso é só com um dedo. Embora eu suponho que há outras coisas que eu poderia fazer para você com meus dedos." ele disse e depois lambeu o oco do meu pescoço. Movi minhas mãos para suas costas e escavei-as nele, não dura o suficiente para machucar, mas eu tinha que segurá-lo mais apertado a mim.

Sua mão direita desceu para o interior da minha coxa esquerda e brincou com o material do meu biquíni, pastoreando minha virilha com seu pau, mas não ultrapassando o tecido.

"Eu não tomaria você pelo tipo que faz essa depilação. Mas estou agradavelmente surpreendido." Ele disse, trazendo de volta seus lábios aos meus para um beijo lento e doce. Pela primeira vez, eu adorei que Alice me fez passar dor... isso valeu a pena. Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra minha barriga e isso estava fazendo com que eu ficasse insuportavelmente quente. Eu não poderia suportar por muito mais tempo.

Assim que ele retirou o material do biquíni...

"Ei garotos! Whoa! Vou voltar mais tarde." Emmett disse, irrompendo no quarto. "Porra, vocês dois trabalham rápido".

"Emmett, você entra neste quarto novamente sem bater, eu vou castrá-lo!" Eu gritei com ele. Amaldiçoei-o pela interrupção.

Ele só começou a rir histericamente contra a porta. Claro que, com seu riso crescendo ecoando por toda a casa, todos tinham que ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eu gemia de aborrecimento. "Você _realmente_ precisa obter uma trava para sua porta." Eu disse a Edward.

"No momento, eu não acho que eu teria sequer um aviso público." Ele disse, um olhar de pura luxúria em seus olhos, e então ele devorou meus lábios novamente, rolando-nos mais uma vez.

"Peguem um quarto garotos." Emmett disse. "Oh, espera," ele riu, percebendo a idiotice de sua declaração.

Eu não poderia fazê-lo. Levantei-me e soltei-me de Edward, ambos ainda totalmente excitados. "Eu vou tomar banho". Eu disse, saindo dele. Fui até a gaveta que Edward me deixou usar e peguei algumas roupas. "Vocês são nojo caras**.**" Eu disse, andando através do pequeno público. Todos explodiram em ataques de riso enquanto eu caminhava para o banheiro e trancava a porta.

Minha excitação começou a ficar dolorosa. Despi-me rapidamente e pulei para o chuveiro quente. Eu não agüentava mais, eu precisava da minha libertação. Abaixei-me, deslizando um dedo para dentro de mim e comecei a bombear enquanto massageava meu peito com a outra mão, fingindo que era Edward que estava me tocando. Eu adicionei outro dedo e gemi o nome Edwards quando acelerei o ritmo e esfregando meu clitóris com o polegar. Depois que um terceiro dedo foi adicionado, eu gritei e finalmente me libertei.

Após um momento de respiração pesada e tentando sacudir o que tinha acabado de acontecer no quarto para que eu não ficasse ligada novamente, tomei meu tempo no banho. Meu cabelo estava coberto de areia e eu tinha certeza de que, mesmo após a lavagem, alguns ainda estariam lá.

Eu me vesti e saí para o quarto, não me incomodando em secar meu cabelo seco e deixando minha roupa íntima de fora, como Edward havia feito esta manhã. Eu vi Edward totalmente vestido, sentado no sofá, esperando por mim.

Ele veio até mim e acariciou meu cabelo molhado. "Como foi o seu banho?" ele perguntou.

Meu rosto começou a queimar e respondi timidamente: "Ótimo".

Ele se inclinou e beijou a seguir meu ouvido. "Isso soa mais que ótimo" ele sussurrou. Eu quase podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

"Devemos ir comer." Eu disse, agindo como se eu não tinha o escutado falar, mesmo que a luxúria em sua voz fosse impossível de perder.

Ele agarrou minhas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos e nós andamos para baixo para nos juntarmos aos outros no café da manhã. Sentamo-nos e enchemos nossos pratos com as fantásticas panquecas de Jasper.

"Então, você agora são oficial, certo?" Jasper perguntou.

Não pude deixar de sorrir muito. "Sim". Edward respondeu com um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu.

"É tudo uma questão de tempo". Emmett disse.

"Eu honestamente não sei o que levou vocês a demorarem tanto tempo." Alice concordou. "Você percebe, eu realmente comecei a pensar que eu teria que começar a comprar os móveis para o quarto de hóspedes? Não que eu me importaria de fazer compras, mas sério, eu tive que implorar para Esme parar a reforma do quarto".

"Você fez isso de propósito?" Eu perguntei, chocada.

Alice olhou para Rose e sorriu. "Claro. Eu tenho esperado para vocês ficarem juntos desde colegial." Alice confessou. "Bella, você honestamente acha que eu não tinha idéia que você esteve apaixonada pelo meu irmão por todos esses anos?"

"Que tipo de amigos seríamos se nós não percebêssemos coisas desse tipo." Rose acrescentou.

"Vocês duas sabiam, o tempo todo?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me corar em um perigoso tom de vermelho.

"Um, na verdade, todos nós quatro sabíamos." Emmett admitiu. "Eddie aqui era o único que não tinha a mínima idéia." Ele riu.

"Por que não qualquer um nunca me disse isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque você precisava descobrir por si mesmo." Rose respondeu.

Eu fiquei espantada. Todos esses anos eu pensei que eu escondi tão bem, quando a única pessoa que não sabia como eu me sentia era Edward. Louco.

"Vocês tiveram que me dar adereços para o planejamento." Alice disse. "Boa coisa que Esme já quis pintar o quarto de hóspedes". Ela riu. "Eu assegurei a ela que provavelmente nunca se tornaria seu quarto, Bella."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, você estará partilhando o quarto comigo, amor." Edward disse. "A menos que você não queira." Eu podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos e me perguntei como ele podia duvidar que eu quisesse.

"Eu _adoraria_ compartilhar o seu quarto." Eu disse a ele. Debrucei-me em sua orelha de modo que apenas ele pudesse me ouvir. "E eu penso que é _muito_ sexy quando você me chama de 'amor'".

"Definitivamente vou manter isso em mente." Ele respondeu com um sorriso e beijou a minha mão.

"Ok, vocês podem fazer Bella se situar." Alice disse, como se ela estivesse nos dando permissão. "Mas depois disso, o que vocês querem fazer?"

"Vai ser outro dia realmente muito quente." Rose disse.

"NADAR!" Emmett exclamou.

"Cara, nós acabamos de ir à praia ontem." Jasper disse.

"Sim, a areia ainda não está totalmente fora do meu cabelo". Eu concordei.

"Eu quis dizer, vamos para a piscina!" Emmett esclareceu.

"Estou dentro" Alice gritou.

"Eu também". Rose concordou.

"Então para a piscina." Eu disse.

"Ooo, e hoje a noite todos nós devemos usar a jacuzzi. Eu não fui nela desde que a mãe e o pai pegaram." Alice sugeriu.

Todos nós concordamos e assim os nossos planos para o dia foram definidos. Mas, primeiro, Edward e eu precisávamos fazer alguns arranjos.

Ele limpou duas gavetas e metade do seu armário para mim. Eu disse a ele que eu não tinha tanta roupa, mas ele me garantiu que até ao final do verão Alice teria enchido o armário. Ele provavelmente estava certo. Assim, enquanto eu guardava minhas roupas, ele arrumou sua cama retirando o lençol e a coberta para serem lavados de toda a areia que nós havíamos trazido e depois colocou lençóis novos.

Uma hora mais tarde, todos nós nos encontramos na escada dos fundos mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem, para o Jeep". Emmett anunciou.

"Realmente, eu gostaria de conduzir Bella eu mesmo." Edward disse. "Você não se importa, não é?" ele me perguntou.

Eu dei-lhe um enorme sorriso. "Claro que não." Ele pegou minha mão e beijou-a antes de levar-me para o seu Volvo. Antes que eu pudesse chegar até a porta, ele abriu-a para mim.

"Sempre cavalheiro." Eu murmurei com um sorriso.

"Se você pensa isso, então é uma boa coisa que você não pode ler os meus pensamentos" ele disse, já no banco do motorista e dirigindo para fora da garagem.

Olhei para ele com ceticismo. "Você está mentindo. Você não podia falar sujo mesmo que quisesse." Eu brinquei com ele.

"Sinto muito, você não estava presente quando eu estava ajudando você a jogar sinuca?" ele perguntou ele e ele quase parecia um pouco ofendido.

"Isso não conta. Você estava brincando. E eu tinha certeza que estava tentando me matar falando daquele jeito." Eu ri. "Eu não sei se você sabia o que estava dizendo ou não. Mas você não tem idéia do que aquilo fez para mim."

"Acho que tenho uma idéia pelo jeito que você estava respirando e quando você derrubou o taco de sinuca." Ele disse com uma risada. "Além disso, eu tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre você ser capaz de falar sujo também". Ele disse como se fosse um fato natural.

Tenho que admitir que fiquei ofendida. Claro que eu poderia falar sujo. Se o homem apenas soubesse o que se passava na minha mente toda vez que ele me tocava. "Bem, eu vou ter que provar isso a você em algum momento." Eu disse confiante.

"E eu a você." Ele respondeu.

Mas a conversa acabou ali porque nós já estávamos na piscina local. Edward saiu e abriu a porta para mim.

"Eu não acho que eu algum dia vá me acostumar a isso, só para você saber." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, eu vou ter que fazê-lo até que você esteja acostumado a isso." Ele respondeu.

"Vai demorar um pouco." Eu avisei.

"Eu certamente espero que sim." ele respondeu. Quão perfeito ele era?

"Venham vocês dois. Vamos nadar." Alice gritou. Eu rolei meus olhos e, em seguida fui até o grupo.

A piscina estava cheia, considerando o tempo quente, mas encontramos seis cadeiras facilmente e colocamos toalhas sobre elas para reclamá-las como nossas.

"Bella, por que você não vem tomar uma ducha comigo e Rose antes de entrarmos na piscina." Alice disse com uma piscadela. O que ela estava prestes a fazer?

Mas eu segui-a para o vestiário feminino enquanto os rapazes entraram no dos homens para fazer a mesma coisa.

"Na minha bolsa eu trouxe protetor solar para você." Alice me disse.

"Oh, graças a Deus! Eu esqueci completamente e se eu não colocar algum, vou queimar como uma batata frita nesse tempo." Eu agradeci a ela.

"Sim, isso não é realmente por que ela trouxe isso." Rose me disse.

"Eu trouxe isso para que pudesse ter Edward passando-o em você." Alice disse.

"Oh. Obrigada." Eu disse, não tendo realmente certeza do que dizer sobre isso.

"Não há problema. Agora vá se divertir com seu namorado." Sorri com suas palavras.

Até o momento em que voltamos os rapazes já estavam lá.

"Venha Rose, vamos pular" Emmett disse, jogando Rosalie por cima do ombro e indo para a piscina.

"É melhor nos mantermos um olho neles." Jasper disse para Alice. "Nós podemos precisar lembrá-los de que há crianças presentes." Ele riu enquanto saía com Alice.

"Você gostaria de se juntar a eles?" Edward me perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu provavelmente devo passar protetor solar primeiro. Eu queimo realmente fácil." Eu disse a ele.

Cheguei na bolsa de Alice e agarrei a loção. Levantei-me e coloquei minha perna direita em cima da cadeira.

**EPOV **

Ela colocou a perna direita em cima da cadeira ao lado da que eu estava sentado então sua forma estava de costas para mim. Ela apertou a garrafa até que uma pequena pilha estava em sua mão e então _dobrou-se_! Ela lentamente (e meu deus, eu quero dizer lentamente) começou a esfregar a loção em sua pele, fazendo sua bunda mover-se com seus movimentos sempre tão levemente, mas tão sedutora, até que ela fez até a linha do biquíni. Ela tirou o pé da cadeira e sua mão continuou sob a parte inferior do biquíni, esfregando o osso do seu quadril. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso. Meus olhos estavam completamente congelados a ela enquanto ela fazia a mesma coisa com a outra perna.

Quando suas pernas estavam terminadas, ela sentou na cadeira e me encarou. Ela esguichou outra pilha de protetor solar em sua mão e começou a esfregar seu estômago liso em círculos. Para tornar isso ainda pior, ela fechava os olhos e atira a cabeça para trás enquanto fazia isso.

Ela logo esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto, tomando cuidado para não perder nada e mudou-se para o pescoço, que cobriu completamente antes de se mudar para o peito. Ela deslizou a mão para baixo no meio dos seios. Sua mão direita se moveu para o peito esquerdo e depois meteu-a debaixo do pano da roupa e começou a massageá-lo, ao mesmo tempo mordendo o lábio enquanto ela olhava para mim. Sua mão esquerda fez o mesmo com seu seio direito antes de arrancar deslizando os dedos para baixo de seu corpo.

"Eu acho que estou pronta para você me levar para qualquer lugar agora." Ela respirou.

"Cara. Eu acho que estou apaixonado!" Virei-me para ver um menino olhando para Bella com os olhos arregalados. Eu estreitei os olhos para ele e ele se afastou. Quando olhei em volta, vi que havia pelo menos oito homens olhando para a minha Bella, e eu não gostei disso.

"Oh, espere." Ela disse, virando as costas para mim. "Você se importaria em passar nas minhas costas?" ela perguntou.

**BPOV **

"Oh, espere. Você se importaria em passar nas minhas costas?" Eu perguntei para Edward, virando as costas para ele.

Ele mudou-se e sentou atrás de mim com as pernas de cada lado de mim e ficou claro que a minha pequena manobra causou uma sensação no pobre Edward com o que eu senti na minha região lombar. Amarrei meu cabelo rapidamente em um coque desleixado e virei minha cabeça para ele. "Para permitir um melhor acesso." Expliquei-lhe com uma voz sexy.

Sorri quando eu senti-o empurrar mais forte nas minhas costas. Ele esguichou um pouco de protetor solar em sua mão e começou delicadamente a massagear minhas costas. Suas mãos eram como mágica assim que ele começou logo acima do fundo do meu biquíni. Sua mão escorregava de vez em quando e eu tinha que morder o lábio para manter os gemidos que eu sentia surgir. Ele movia-se lentamente até que eu o parei.

"Talvez isto ajude." Eu disse quando desatei o laço que atravessava no meio das minhas costas. Ele se inclinou e beijou as minhas costas nuas antes de continuar. Enquanto trabalhava seu caminho para cima, seus dedos pastavam ao lado do meu peito, fazendo-me morder o lábio ainda mais forte.

Ele chegou em torno de mim e agarrou as cordas de meu biquíni e amarrou-as delicadamente de volta em torno de minhas costas, antes de beijar a minha nuca. A esta altura, eu já não podia senti-lo nas minhas costas, o que era uma coisa boa porque ele acabaria por ter de se levantar.

"Tudo feito." Ele sussurrou.

Eu virei para ele e dei-lhe um beijo casto. "Obrigada."

Ele beijou meu nariz. "De nada, amor".

Levantei-me e estendi a minha mão para ele. Ele riu e em seguida tomou-a. "Ok Casanova, vamos nadar. Quer usar a prancha de mergulho?" Eu perguntei entusiasmada.

"Claro." Ele disse quando pegou minha mão e me levou para as pranchas de mergulho. "Tem certeza de que você não vai tropeçar?" ele provocou.

Sendo a jovem mulher madura que eu era, eu me virei e mostrei a língua para ele, o que apenas o fez gargalhar.

Fui para o início da prancha e comecei a correr. Uma vez que cheguei ao fim, saltei e fiz um pike flipna água.

Eu voltei para a superfície da água em tempo suficiente para ver Edward correr, saltar uma altura impossível e então fazer o mergulho mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto. Olhei ao redor de onde ele mergulhou, mas não consegui encontrá-lo.

Então, de repente senti uma mão em cada uma de minhas coxas, sentindo-as subir pelo meu corpo. E Edward surgiu pouco tempo depois. Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele colocou os seus ao redor da minha cintura. "Ainda bem que era você tocando minhas pernas, ou isso teria sido muito embaraçoso." Eu disse a ele.

"Se alguém além de mim tocá-la, ficará permanentemente debaixo da água." Ele disse seriamente.

"Agora, Edward Cullen você não está com ciúmes, está?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Eu sou apenas possessivo com o que é meu." Ele afirmou simplesmente. "E a partir de ontem à noite, você é minha."

Eu sorri para ele. "Então você sabe que isso o faz meu." Eu disse a ele.

Ele inclinou-se para colocar os lábios perto do meu ouvido. "Você pode ter qualquer parte de mim que você quiser." Ele sussurrou, fazendo-me tremer.

"É melhor nos juntarmos aos outros antes de eu fazer algo que não é apropriado para as crianças." Eu ri nervosamente.

"E você disse que eu não podia falar sujo." Ele riu. Assim que ele estava prestes a me beijar, um respingo enorme nos atingiu. E vi que Jasper tinha pulado do trampolim e caiu bem ao nosso lado.

Olhamos para o trampolim para ver Emmett gritar, "Bola de canhão!" antes de pular, causando uma onda colossal para movimentar toda a piscina.

"Emmett você é como um burro." Rosalie disse a ele quando ele saiu. Ela estava claramente perturbada que teve seus cabelos molhados. Nós não podíamos fazer nada senão rir dela. Como se isso importasse. Mesmo com o cabelo molhado, ela ainda parecia como um modelo de roupas de piscina.

"Hey Edward, quer correr?" Jasper perguntou-lhe.

"Claro, porque não?" Edward concordou. "Para o lado oposto, volta, para o lado e volta de novo." Edward disse a ele.

"Por que tanto?" Jasper perguntou.

"Só pensei que poderia tornar as coisas mais interessantes." Ele disse.

"Está certo." Jasper concordou.

Nós meninas fomos sentar na beira da piscina junto com Emmett, que seria o juiz.

"Hey Edward" Eu o chamei, "você deve vencer." Eu sugeri, rindo.

"Não se preocupe, amor." Ele disse e então me puxou para mais perto dele. "Eu tenho uma excelente resistência." Ele disse em um tom gotejando sexo.

Ele soltou-se de mim e eu lembro vagamente de puxar-me para fora da piscina.

"Porra, o que ele disse para causar essa reação saindo de você?" Rose perguntou.

"Nada." Eu corei.

"Certo, rapazes, vocês estão prontos?" Emmett perguntou. Ambos concordaram com a cabeça e fizeram seu caminho até a parede. "Ok, então. Em suas marcas. Preparar. JÁ!"

Eles decolaram e Jasper estava à frente de Edward até chegar ao fim da piscina. Jasper se virou, mas Edward fez uma virada, fazendo com que ele ficasse a apenas uma cabeça a frente de Jasper. Jasper começou acelerando e estava novamente com Edward, mas uma vez que eles voltaram para a parede de partida, Edward assumiu a liderança com sua virada novamente. Jasper tentou puxar para a frente, mas sempre se manteve a apenas uma distância ínfima atrás de Edward. Uma vez que a última virada foi feita, ficou claro que Jasper já não tinha chance. Edward venceu por uma milha. Ele tocou a parede e apenas permaneceu lá.

O peito dele estava levantando para cima e para baixo e era uma visão muito atraente. Isso me fez querer ver se _eu_ poderia levá-lo a respirar assim. Eu estava prestes a passar por cima e felicitá-lo, quando de repente, uma garota loira aproximou-se dele.

Eu não poderia dizer o que ela estava falando para ele, eles estavam falando muito calmamente. Eu vi que ele disse algo para ela. Ela começou a falar de volta. _Okay, é isso. Eu vou mostrar para essa vagabunda a quem ele pertence._

Caminhei em direção a eles e ouvi-a falar. "Oh vamos lá." Ela disse em uma voz nasal. "Você só se apresentou muito bem e eu acho que eu deveria recompensá-lo".

Oh não, ela não! Fui ao lado de Edward e passei meus braços em torno de seu torso requintado e beijou seu peito nu... eu poderia fazer isso todos os dias, ele parecia tão surpreendente.

"Edward... beijo... eu concordo... beijo. Talvez você devesse... beijo... ser recompensado." Falei contra ele, não querendo que meus lábios saíssem de seu corpo.

Ele virou para mim e pegou-me pela cintura. Eu imediatamente passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e minhas pernas em torno de seu estômago. "Você pode me recompensar mais tarde esta noite." Ele sugeriu.

"Isso poderia ser arranjado." Eu disse. "Mas, por agora, estou ficando com um pouco frio, então eu vou sair por um tempo." Eu disse a ele.

Ele me levou até a borda da piscina e eu subi. Ele permaneceu dentro, jogando uma bola com Emmett e Jasper enquanto nós três meninas ficamos assistindo.

"Não temos os três homens mais perfeita que existe, ou o quê." Rosalie disse a mim e Alice.

"Inferno, sim, nós temos!" Alice concordou. Eu apenas ri com elas... elas estavam completamente certas. Os três eram os melhores caras que eu já tinha conhecido.

Enquanto eles estavam jogando, eu observei uma menina de cerca de quatro anos de idade, parecendo um cãozinho perto de Edward.

"Ah, olhem para ela." Eu disse a Rose e Alice, apontando para a menina. "Ela não é adorável?"

"Ela é uma gracinha. Ela vai quebrar corações quando ela crescer." Alice disse.

Vimos quando a menina se enfiou ao lado de Edward. Ele olhou e abaixou-se ao seu nível.

"Você tem um bonito cabelo." Ela disse na voz mais doce que eu já ouvi. "Parece um centavo*."

*centavo: originalmente a palavra é penny, e por que parece um centavo? Por causa da cor.

Ele riu para ela. "Você acha?"

"Mhm. Minha avó disse que você é um garanhão." Ela disse. Eu comecei a rir com Rose e Alice.

"Ela acha?" Edward disse em uma voz reservada para as crianças. "Bem, isso é muito bom da parte dela. Você quer jogar comigo e com meus amigos?" ela perguntou.

"Claro!" ela gritou enquanto respingava suas mãos.

"Ok". Ele riu. Jasper e Emmett chegaram mais perto de Edward e da menina. "Este é meu amigo Jasper e este é meu irmão Emmett. Meu nome é Edward." Ele apresentou.

"Meu nome é Chloe." Ela disse. "Posso jogar a bola?" ela perguntou.

"Claro" Jasper disse, entregando a ela com uma risada.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, por favor." Ela disse para Edward. Ele pegou-a em um braço e ela jogou a bola em Emmett. Ela bateu em sua testa e Chloe imediatamente começou um ataque de risos.

"A menina tem um braço." Emmett disse, esfregando a testa com uma risada.

Emmett jogou a Jasper, que iria jogá-la a Edward. Edward iria pegá-la com a mão direita e entregá-la a Chloe sendo realizada em sua esquerda. Ela iria jogá-la em Emmett.

Isto continuou até que uma mulher velha veio na direção deles. "Chloe, pare de incomodar o bom homem. "A mulher disse.

"Oh, não é nenhum problema, minha senhora." Jasper disse a ela.

"Muito obrigada por manterem-na entretida. Sua amiga deveria ter vindo junto, mas ficou doente. Vamos Chloe, é hora de ir para casa." Disse a mulher.

"Vovó Kay." Ela disse. "Tchau." Ela disse acenando para Jasper e Emmett. "Eu te amo Edward." Ela disse e então beijou a bochecha dele. Edward apenas sorriu e colocou-a de volta na água.

Depois que Chloe e sua avó partiram, os meninos voltaram para nós. "Prontas para ir?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim." Todos nós dissemos.

Nós guardamos nossas toalhas e partimos. Eu tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto durante a volta para casa.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu estou pensando sobre você e aquela pequena menina." Eu disse.

"Chloe?" ele disse. "Ela era um doce. E ela bateu em Emmett. " ele riu.

"Foi tão bonito quando ela beijou você na bochecha."

"Você não ficou com ciúmes?" ele perguntou maliciosamente. "Eu acho que não significo tanto assim para você. Quero dizer, você tem uma regra 'Eu defendo meu namorado de outras garotas apenas uma vez por dia'?" ele disse.

Eu ri. "Você é muito bom com crianças. Tenho que admitir, foi uma espécie de ligação".

Ele estacionou o Volvo e desligou. "Oh sério?" ele disse, voltando-se para mim com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Ele saiu e abriu a minha porta para mim antes que eu pudesse responder.

"Os outros pararam para pegar uma pizza que Alice ordenou. Devem estar aqui em breve." Edward disse para mim.

"Quão em breve?" Eu perguntei implicando o que poderíamos fazer agora que estávamos sozinhos.

Ele riu. "Muito em breve para ser capaz de fazer isso. Especialmente com a quantidade de vezes que eu quero fazer isso com você." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

Então, naquela hora pararam os outros.

"Vamos comer!" Emmett gritou com as mãos cheias de caixas de pizza.

"E então a FESTA DA JACUZZI!" Alice gritou.

Era certeza de que seria uma noite interessante... especialmente com o que eu tinha planejado para depois.


	12. É tudo diversão e jogos

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence. Banheiras de água quente também não me pertencem (porém eu TENHO uma... vocês todos devem vir em uma festa na minha casa e nós podemos ter nossa própria festa na banheira de hidromassagem... hmmm... o que pode ter soado um pouco assustador... desculpe... lol).

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – É tudo diversão e jogos**

**EPOV**

Não seria demais dizer que eu estava ansioso por algum tempo necessário a sós com Bella. Esta manhã tinha sido surpreendente e eu ainda estava mentalmente xingando Emmett por interromper. Eu tive que me libertar quando Bella estava no chuveiro. Embora, ao ouvi-la gemer meu nome, e sabendo que ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa, tornou isso muito fácil.

A pizza estava deliciosa. Especialmente quando eu comecei a lamber Bella. Estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar, quando _alguém_ (e 'alguém' significa, obviamente, Emmett) decidiu que seria engraçado passar a pizza na cara de todos. Ele fez isso com todos, menos com Rosalie. Eu acho que ele sabia que ela iria puni-lo sem sexo por uma semana ou algo parecido.

"Emmett, se este molho de pizza não sair do meu rosto em 30 segundos, vou cortar as suas bolas e pendurá-las na minha prateleira." Ela gritou com ele.

Eu inclinei até seu ouvido. "Você tem alguma idéia de como você fica sexy quando está nervosa? É enlouquecedor." Eu puxei seu rosto e lambi o molho de pizza do seu rosto. Eu fiz isso três vezes antes de pegar um guardanapo e limpar o seu rosto daquilo e depois beijá-la.

"Pensando bem, faça isso sempre que quiser." Ela disse com uma risada.

"Ok, chega disso garotos. É hora da jacuzzi!" Alice decidiu.

"Alice, você está pensando em nos deixar viver em nossos trajes de banho neste verão?" Bella perguntou.

"Na verdade, se esse for seu plano, não tenho objeções." Jasper disse enquanto beijava o ombro de Alice.

"Ok, estou fora daqui antes que ele a jogue em cima da mesa." Bella disse.

"Oh, olhe quem fala." Rose replicou.

"Desculpe-me, mas não fizemos nada ainda… então sim, eu posso falar. E não me faça começar com você e Em." Ela disse enquanto uma risada escapou de sua boca.

Tudo o que Rose podia dizer era: "Touche", o que fez todos rirem, sabendo perfeitamente bem que Bella estava certa. Rose e Emmett haviam tido relações sexuais em todos os lugares da casa. Exceto, é claro, no meu quarto e no meu piano… graças a Deus.

Mas fomos todos para nossos quartos separadamente para conseguir toalhas novas e uma vez que a porta do meu quarto estava fechada, não pude evitar de passar meus braços em torno de Bella.

"Bem, olá para você também." Ela riu.

Eu beijei o lado do seu pescoço e sussurrei: "Eu te amo".

Ela virou-se nos meus braços para que ficasse de frente para mim. "Obrigada. Eu também te amo." Eu beijei seu pescoço novamente.

"Mmm ... Edward, você _realmente_ precisa parar. Se não estivermos lá em baixo em 5 minutos, você sabe que Alice virá correndo para ver o que está acontecendo." Ela disse, mas seus 'mmm' só adicionaram combustível ao meu fogo.

"Deixe-a vir." Eu disse, não saindo do seu pescoço.

Ela empurrou levemente em meus ombros e eu entendi a dica e recuei.

"Eu realmente gostaria de não ser interrompida." Ela disse.

"Eu acho que você está certa." Admiti.

"Bom. Eu preciso pegar uma nova toalha." E, em seguida, ela desapareceu no meu banheiro. Ela saiu e entregou-me uma outra toalha e nós andamos escada abaixo juntos.

"Bom, todo mundo aqui. Vamos lá!" Emmett disse.

Saímos pelas portas que levavam para o quintal onde ficava a jacuzzi.

"Legal". Bella disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Ajudei-a a entrar enquanto os outros se acomodavam. Sentamo-nos todos em um círculo com as pernas penduradas no meio.

"Ok, e agora?" Rose perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu sugiro que nós joguemos o jogo do 'eu nunca', mas sem beber, eu digo, se nós _tivermos_ feito isso, nós começamos a beijar nossas namoradas... ou namorados, no caso das meninas." Jasper sugeriu.

"Isso soa como diversão." Emmett exclamou. "Quem começa?"

"Desde que foi idéia de Jasper, eu digo que ele comece." Bella disse. Estávamos todos de acordo e viramos para Jasper aguardando ele falar.

"Ok, eu nunca deslumbrei a secretária para obter uma mudança de horário." Jasper disse com um sorriso.

Inclinei-me e beijei Bella e fiz isso durar mais tempo que o necessário. "Como você se lembra disso? Isso foi na escola, e aquela classe não era avançada o suficiente para mim." Me defendi uma vez que consegui ar.

"Ah, Edward, você não deve me subestimar. Eu sei de muita coisa." Jasper respondeu com um sorriso. "Alice, sua vez".

"Eu nunca fui ao pronto-socorro por quebrar um osso." Bella se inclinou e beijou-me, mas o dela foi mais rápido do que o meu. Eu estava começando a pensar que eles estavam de complô contra nós… não que eu me importasse, eu estava gostando do jogo.

"Edward, sua vez." Alice anunciou.

Eu pensei por um instante. "Nunca me masturbei pensando na minha namorada." Nós três rapazes beijamos as meninas. Desta vez, Bella e eu prolongamos ainda mais do que o primeiro, mas parecia que os outros estavam prolongando tanto quanto nós.

Uma vez que todos nós paramos, foi a vez de Bella. "Nunca tomei uma aula de strip aeróbico." Todas as três meninas agora beijaram os rapazes.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada uma vez que o beijo terminou.

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Alice e Rose me levaram uma vez, quando eu vim visitar." Wow, Bella fazendo strip aeróbico... quem teria imaginado? Mas eu achei o fato de que ela era tão tímida com outras pessoas e, em seguida, espontaneamente capaz de ser sexy quando estava comigo. Eu nunca esperava o que ela fosse fazer, mas me encantava tentar adivinhar.

A vez de Emmett. "Eu nunca pensei de forma inadequada sobre Bella." Ele disse. Quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la, notei que Jasper beijou Alice.

"Jasper!" Eu gritei com ele.

"O que?" Ele perguntou como se não houvesse nada de errado.

"Você teve fantasias sobre Bella?" Pelo canto do olho pude ver que Bella assumiu um tom de vermelho escuro.

"Cara, você estava lá naquele provador." Ele disse como se eu fosse entender. "Pelo menos eu sou honesto sobre isso. Ao contrário de Emmett".

"O QUE?" Rosalie perguntou virando para Emmett, que parecia estar prestes a matar Jasper.

"Mentiroso." Jasper replicou.

"Tudo bem. Eu admito. Maldição, fiz o meu plano para colocar Jasper em apuros e o tiro saiu pela culatra, ou o quê?" Emmett disse com uma risada. "Mas cara, foi depois da primeira noite dela aqui e ela estava vestindo apenas uma camisa e aquela minúscula calcinha…"

Bella parecia como se, se fosse possível morrer de vergonha, ela certamente o faria.

"Não se preocupe, hun, eu pensei sobre isso também." Rose admitiu. Todos viramos nossas cabeças em direção a ela.

"Não que eu alguma vez eu senti alguma coisa em relação a ela, eu não sou bi. Só que um grupo de amigas minhas em uma conversa de meninas me perguntou se, se eu fosse lésbica, por quem seria. Eu disse Bella. Ela é bonita e muito simpática." Ela deu de ombros.

Alice riu. "Já me fizeram essa pergunta uma vez. Eu disse Bella também." Todos os homens ficaram congelados em choque enquanto Rose e Alice agiam como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Hummm... obrigada?" Bella disse quando não sabia o que dizer, honestamente, eu não a culpo. Ela só descobriu que todos na jacuzzi tinham pensado sobre ela de uma forma sexual. "Hey, Edward, eu não recebo um beijo de você, ou você é o único que não pensa em mim dessa maneira?" Ela disse com uma risadinha enquanto todos riam.

Gostaria de lhe mostrar o quão errada ela estava. Eu devorei a sua boca, rapidamente deslizando minha língua nela e passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas coxas.

"Ok, cara nós já sabemos." Emmett disse. "Todos nós sabemos que você pensa nela dessa forma. Ouvimos você falar enquanto dormia na nossa 'festa do pijama'."

Parei. "Vocês escutaram o que?" Eu perguntei

"Apenas alguns gemidos, aqui e ali." Jasper riu.

"Sabe, eu acho que é a vez de Rosalie". Alice interrompeu a conversa… Deus a abençoe.

"Hmm." Rose pensou. "Nunca deixei um cara com ciúmes." Rose disse. Ambos, eu e Jasper, beijamos Bella e Alice.

"Você não, Emmett?" Jasper perguntou.

"Não. Rose nunca me deixou. Qualquer cara que tenta se aproximar dela, ela tira do caminho, eu nem tenho oportunidade." Ele admitiu com tristeza. Rosalie apenas tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Acabamos voltando a Jasper e o tempo passou muito rápido. Tivemos mais algumas rodadas e eu estava realmente começando a desfrutar do jogo e aprender muito sobre Bella. Eu fui o seu primeiro beijo e namorado… eu nunca soube disso. Ela teve aulas de dança de salão e latim, o que explicou como ela foi capaz de dançar no outro dia no quarto de hóspedes.

"Então, é aí onde você passa todo o sábado." Alice percebeu. "Precisamos levá-la a um clube! Oh, vamos, por favor?" Alice deu sua melhor cara de cachorrinho perdido.

Bella suspirou. "Tudo bem. Deus, eu odeio que você conheça a minha fraqueza para essa cara".

"Ei, você sabe o que eu não tenho jogado há uma eternidade?" Rose disse com uma risada. "Chute a lata. Podemos jogar, por favor, rapazes? A luz da varanda é perfeita. Luz suficiente para guardar a lata, e escuro o suficiente para se esconder atrás das árvores e outras coisas. E ainda está muito quente lá fora, por favor".

"Eu estou bem com isso." Bella disse.

"Eu também." Alice concordou.

"Bem, nossas meninas têm o que nossas meninas querem." Emmett disse com uma risada.

Bella se virou para mim. "Isso é verdade?" Ela murmurou inclinando-se para mim. "Eu vou ter _qualquer coisa_ que eu quiser?" Ela perguntou num tom sexy.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela. "O que você quiser." Eu respondi. "E eu vou até mesmo dar isso a você muitas vezes." Eu a senti tremer. Eu adorava quando fazia isso com ela. "Vamos lá, vamos jogar".

Todos prendemos nosso pés em um círculo enquanto Alice fez um 'pito pito gorgorito' (**N/A: desculpe eu não sei porque diabos escrevi isso**) e, no final, o destino decidiu que eu seria o primeiro a proteger a lata enquanto todos os outros se escondiam.

Corri para a casa para pegar uma lata vazia de refrigerante e coloquei-a no meio do quintal. "Ok, eu estou começando AGORA!" Eu disse fechando os olhos. Eu ouvi todos eles correrem quando eu comecei. "Um... dois... três... quatro..." Eu mantive a minha mão sobre os olhos para não exagerar e não saber onde eles estavam escondidos. "Noventa e nove... Cem. Prontos ou não, aqui vou eu!" Eu disse com uma risada.

Olhei em volta para descobrir que eles estavam muito bem escondidos. Eu fiquei perto da lata em primeiro lugar, não querendo que ninguém viesse para perto de mim. Mas eu comecei a tomar alguns passos de distância dela. Então, de repente, vi uma grande massa que só poderia ser Emmett, correndo de uma árvore para outra.

"Emmett, vejo você correndo para a árvore." Gritei. Ele saiu parecendo derrotado.

Eu continuei olhando ao redor, não vendo nada por um tempo, até que eu peguei o branco do biquíni de Alice em um arbusto. "Alice, atrás do arbusto." Eu gritei, e ela também saiu.

Momentos depois, eu fui capaz de capturar Jasper e Rosalie pela luz que brilhante de seus cabelos loiros. A única pessoa que faltava era Bella. Ela seria difícil. Ela era pequena o suficiente para esconder-se em qualquer lugar. Seu cabelo era escuro demais para aparecer e seu traje era de um azul escuro que se misturava com a noite.

Comecei a dar mais passos em direção à floresta. De vez em quando eu ouvia as pressões de galhos ou o farfalhar das folhas, mas cada vez que me virava esperando pegá-la, ela não estava em lugar nenhum para ser encontrada. E cada vez que eu virava minha cabeça em uma direção, eu podia ouvir todo mundo rindo de mim do quintal, mas eu nem sequer olhava para eles.

Por alguns minutos eu caminhei ao longo das linhas das árvores, olhando para trás de vez em quando para me certificar de que ela não a tinha chutado. E então... PLAFT!

Eu me virei e vi Bella em pé ao lado da lata chutada e com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Eu andei até ela. "Onde você estava se escondendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu estava na floresta por um tempo, mas quando ouvi os ruídos, eu sabia que tinha de fugir ou você me encontraria. Então eu corri para o último lugar que você olharia… os outros." Ela disse com uma risada. "Me escondi atrás de Emmett." Ela admitiu.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Eu tinha que dar-lhe crédito, foi uma estratégia surpreendente. "Bem, você é inteligente." Eu disse beijando suas mãos.

"Ok, vamos gente, vamos entrar." Rosalie disse.

Nós todos voltamos para a sala e nos sentamos.

"Ok, então nós fomos nadar graças a Emmett, tivemos uma festa na Jacuzzi devido à minha genialidade, jogamos 'eu nunca' por causa de Jasper e jogamos 'chute a lata' pela Rose. Edward, Bella, um de vocês precisa escolher o que faremos em seguida." Alice disse.

"O que eu realmente quero fazer agora, só envolve Bella." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela corou. "Que tal verdade ou desafio." Bella sugeriu.

"Agora nós estamos falando a mesma língua!" Rose exclamou esfregando as mãos. "Vamos começar, Bella".

" Emmett, verdade ou desafio?" Ela perguntou.

"Você tem mesmo que perguntar? Desafio!" Ele respondeu.

"Tudo bem, eu te desafio a deixar Rose pintar suas unhas das mãos e dos pés, e você deve deixá-las por uma semana".

"Tudo bem. Rose, vá buscar o seu kit." Rose o fez e desceu. Estávamos todos esperando ela apenas pintar rápido e prático, mas Rosalie gostava de torturá-lo. Ela decidiu que iria cortar, lixar e depois pintar as unhas.

"Oh, vamos, Rose. Você não pode simplesmente pintá-las?" Ele quase implorou enquanto o resto de nós ria.

"Não!" Ela disse quando começou a pintar suas unhas.

"Você sabe, eu realmente acho que vermelho sangue é sua cor, Em." Bella riu, apoiando-se contra mim, com lágrimas caindo do seu rosto pelas gargalhadas histéricas.

"Bella, eu odeio você. Uma coisa é ameaçar a minha masculinidade cortando minhas bolas fora. Mas ISSO? Isso é uma punição cruel e incomum." Emmett disse a ela, o que só nos fez rir mais.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Rosalie terminou. "Vamos, querido, mostre essas unhas bonitas." Rose disse com uma risadinha.

Emmett estendeu as mãos para nós vermos. Elas estavam vermelho sangue com uma centelha brilhante em cima. Eu não agüentava mais, deixei minhas costas baterem no chão e eu estava uivando de rir, como todos os outros. Toda vez que eu pensava que tinha acabado e tinha o controle de mim mesmo, eu olhava para o rosto de Emmett e a histeria batia mais uma vez.

Eventualmente, todos nós fomos capazes de nos controlar, com apenas um par de risos vazando cada vez que olhávamos para as unhas de Emmett.

Emmett estreitou os olhos para mim. _Oh merda! _

"Edward, verdade ou desafio?" Ele perguntou.

Merda, eu realmente queria escolher a verdade porque pelo olhar que ele estava me dando, o desafio não seria agradável. Mas ele e Jasper jamais me deixariam viver se eu escolhesse verdade. Malditos.

"Desafio." Eu disse, sem entusiasmo.

"Começando amanhã no café da manhã, desafio você a não tocar na Bella por um dia inteiro".

Meu queixo caiu. Ele estava falando sério? Nós finalmente ficamos juntos na noite passada e ele já está tentando levá-la para longe de mim? Isso não parece justo.

"Posso usar um bastão?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Oh, acredite, você não quer fazer isso Eddie." Emmett me assegurou. "Só vai piorar as coisas para você".

"Genial." Eu bufei. Eu não gostava da idéia, mas sabendo que era Emmett, ele provavelmente poderia pensar em algo pior.

"Oh, e Bella, você pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Então, torture-o para o seu pequeno desfrute." Ele acrescentou. Olhei para Bella, que tinha um olhar malicioso em seu rosto. Algo me dizia que amanhã não seria agradável.

"Está bem, Alice, verdade ou desafio?" Eu perguntei.

"Verdade." Ela respondeu rapidamente.

"Você está chateada que Emmett propôs casamento para Rose e Jasper não pediu você ainda, mesmo que vocês estejam juntos há mais tempo?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. De jeito nenhum." Ela respondeu. "Jasper e eu sabemos que um dia vamos nos casar." Ela disse pegando a mão dele. "Nós sabemos que nos amamos e eu não preciso de um anel para ele provar isso para mim. Ele prova o suficiente noite após noite." Ela disse com uma piscadela. "Se ele me perguntasse, eu naturalmente aceitaria. Mas neste momento, eu estou indo apenas para o segundo ano da faculdade e tenho um monte de anos para me preocupar com casamento e filhos. Eu não estou com pressa." Ela disse.

Jasper beijou a bochecha dela e envolveu-a em um caloroso abraço. Eu sempre tive muito respeito pela minha irmãzinha. Às vezes ela parecia dispersa e como se sua vida fosse única, muito improvisada. Mas ouvi-la dizer isso me fez perceber que ela realmente sabia que direção ela queria da sua vida.

Eu percebi que ela tinha planejado sua vida tão bem como eu fiz. Mas ela fez isso muito melhor do que eu. Ela sabia para onde estava indo, mas ao contrário de mim, ela estava realmente vivendo a vida como queria. Eu sabia o que queria fazer e eu ignorei todo o resto. Eu tinha a minha mente definida na faculdade de medicina, e era isso. Isso é o que a minha vida consistia, não havia mais nada. Mas agora que eu tinha Bella, eu decidi naquele momento, que eu mudaria as coisas. Gostaria de começar a realmente viver a vida, e eu faria tudo para ter Bella ao meu lado.

"Bella, verdade ou desafio?" Alice perguntou.

"Desafio." Bella respondeu corajosamente.

"Desafio você a lamber Ranch Dressing no umbigo de Rosalie".

Ela concordou e correu para a geladeira para pegar o molho para salada.

"Isso é nojento. Por que é que eu tenho que fazer isso?" Rose reclamou.

"Porque eu disse." Alice afirmou.

Rosalie deitou e Bella espremeu o Ranch Dressing em seu umbigo.

"Ok, eu vou fazer isso." Bella avisou e Rose só assentiu.

**BPDV **

Eu abaixei minha cabeça até a barriga dela e coloquei a minha língua para fora. Mergulhei-a em seu umbigo e voltei minha cabeça para cima, com o que eu tenho certeza que era um olhar de nojo. Eu realmente odiava o gosto de Ranch Dressing e ter que fazer isso em Rose... ew.

Mas assim que eu voltei para cima, Edward rapidamente me beijou e me fez esquecer de tudo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

"Ew... Eu cheiro a Ranch!" Rose reclamou. Nós rimos com ela e depois seguimos em frente.

"Jasper, verdade ou desafio?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Eu sou um homem… desafio!" Ele respondeu.

"Ok, isso foi uma coisa que Emmett diria." Eu respondi com uma risada.

"Eu me ofendi com isso." Emmett disse-me.

Eu apenas ri dele. "Jasper, eu desafio você a sentar-se em cima Emmett pelo resto do jogo, e ele tem que te abraçar." Mais do que tudo, eu queria ver se faria um escândalo com isso. Mas, para minha decepção, ele levantou-se calmamente e sentou no colo de Emmett. Ninguém disse nada, mas quando Emmett envolveu as unhas pintadas em torno de Jasper, todos nós explodimos em gargalhadas.

Se alguma vez houve um momento em que eu queria ter uma câmera de presente, seria agora!

"Certo, por último, mas não menos importante, Rosalie, verdade ou desafio?" Jasper perguntou do conforto do colo de Emmett.

"Verdade. Acho que a Ranch Dressing devia contar como meu desafio da noite." Ela disse.

"Deixe o público saber que aceitamos o desafio do Ranch Dressing como cumprimento da regra de Rose 'um desafio por jogo'." Alice disse em uma voz oficial.

"Onde foi o lugar que mais erótico que você e Emmett já fizeram sexo?" Jasper perguntou.

"O piano de Edward." Ela deixou escapar antes de pensar. Depois que ela percebeu o que disse, seus olhos arregalaram e ela pressionou a sua mão sobre a boca.

"Você o quê?" Edward rugiu. "Emmett… como você pôde fazer isso? Você sabe o que aquilo significa pra mim".

"Cara, não se preocupe, nós limpamos." Emmett disse, como se fosse acalmar tudo.

"Eu não posso acreditar!" Edward gritou. Ele se levantou e caminhou até seu quarto.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou acalmá-lo." Eu disse. Levantei-me e subi as escadas para o quarto.

"Edward?" Eu disse quando entrei em seu quarto. Eu o vi sentado em seu sofá. Sentei no colo dele. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele passava os braços em volta de mim.

"Estou melhor agora." Ele disse enquanto beijava minha bochecha. "Eu apenas não gosto que eles façam isso com as minhas coisas".

"Bem, vamos simplesmente ter que fazer isso com as deles também." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele riu e colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Eu vou me trocar para ir para a cama." Eu disse saindo do colo dele e beijando sua cabeça. Ele apenas sorriu para mim.

Fui até a minha gaveta de sua cômoda e tirei um baby doll azul*****,que Alice disse que Edward escolheu para mim quando nós fomos fazer compras, e uma calcinha combinando. Enfiei-as nas minhas costas para que ele não pudesse ver o que eu tinha na minha mão. Corri para o banheiro e me troquei rapidamente. Meu Deus, essa coisa me deixava sexy… era milagroso. Eu escovei os dentes, tentando desesperadamente livrar o gosto de Ranch. E então fui até a porta.

_* __Foto do baby doll__: http:/ youlookfab. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2007/ 02/ vs_ (retirar os espaços)_

Eu abri a porta para ver Edward sentado na beirada da cama. Quando ele ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro, olhou para cima para me ver andar na lingerie muito acanhada. Sua boca ligeiramente abriu e seus olhos estavam arregalaram. Ele olhou para cima e para baixo do meu corpo e senti-me corar terrivelmente.

Ele se aproximou e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim novamente. "Deve ser ilegal ser tão bonita como você está agora. Você não tem idéia do que eu quero fazer com você agora." Ele sussurrou. A quantidade de luxúria em sua voz fez meus joelhos cederem e ele me pegou em suas mãos fortes.

Ele me pegou no estilo de noiva e levou-me para a cama onde ele ficou por cima de mim. Ele trouxe seus lábios aos meus, mas apenas os escovou.

"Edward, pare de me provocar." Eu reclamei.

Ele obedeceu e começou a me beijar suavemente. Meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e alcancei o céu quando suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas pernas. Ele finalmente descansou a mão esquerda na minha coxa direita enquanto sua mão direita viajou até a barra do meu baby doll.

Desta vez, ele foi direto para o centro da minha excitação. Acariciou-me ali, o que me trouxe uma enorme onda de prazer. "Mmm... você já está molhada para mim." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que só me fez deixar escapar um gemido.

Ele passou um dedo pelo meio do meu núcleo, através da minha calcinha fina, e outra vez eu gemi. Eu podia sentir o seu sorriso contra o meu pescoço onde ele estava beijando.

Seus lábios se moveram de volta para os meus enquanto suas mãos foram para o laço que segurava minha pequena roupa. Em questão de segundos, o nó foi desfeito e ele foi escorregando lentamente o tecido para baixo do meu corpo, tocando a minha pele com os dedos que ele fazia isso. Depois que ele descartou o material, tudo o que foi deixado em mim foi a minha tanga. Ele afastou-se e olhou para mim e eu instantaneamente corei.

"Não tenha vergonha, amor. Você é linda." Ele sussurrou quando começou a beijar atrás da minha orelha. Ele deu beijos por todo o caminho até o meu pescoço. Ele ficou lá um tempo, chupando e lambendo, antes de continuar seu caminho para baixo.

Ele colocou a língua para fora e lambeu no centro dos meus seios. Afastou um pouco e capturou meu mamilo esquerdo com a boca enquanto beliscava o outro em seus dedos. Eu gemia de prazer extremo e arqueei minhas costas para ele. Ele sorriu contra meu peito e depois voltou.

Quando ele terminou, ele continuou a lamber e beijar até meu estômago. Eu engasguei quando ele colocou a sua língua em meu umbigo. Então, ele levou a sua língua até a minha calcinha. Desta vez, em vez de arrastar o dedo de um quadril para o outro, ele fez isso com sua surpreendente língua. Deus, este rapaz é talentoso.

Eu puxei as calças do seu pijama para que ele ficasse totalmente nu e ele me autorizou. Ele, então, puxou a minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas e tirou-a. Ele levou-a ao nariz e cheirou. Ele jogou por cima de seu ombro e em seguida abaixou a cabeça. Ele beijou meu centro molhado, fazendo-me gritar seu nome. Ele olhou para cima e me deu um sorriso sexy e arrogante, em seguida, abaixou-se novamente.

Desta vez ele começou a lamber-me. Sua língua brincava com meu clitóris antes de entrar em mim. Sua língua entrava e saía enquanto seu polegar friccionava meu clitóris. Comecei a levantar meus quadris para cima em direção a ele, não sendo capaz de obter o suficiente.

"Edward… está acontecendo." Eu respirei para adverti-lo.

Ele apenas continuou até que todos os meus sucos se libertassem. Ele lambeu cada gota de mim até antes de vir para cima e me beijar duramente na boca.

"Veja como você tem um bom gosto?" Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu travei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele e rolei para que ficasse em cima dele.

"É a minha vez." Eu disse com um sorriso. Eu tomei meu tempo com doces beijos no seu peito. Quando cheguei ao seu mamilo, eu mordi-o divertidamente, ganhando um gemido dele. Esse som era música para os meus ouvidos. Eu adorava que eu pudesse causar essa reação em alguém tão perfeito como ele. Mas eu estava pronta para brincar.

Desci até sua muito completa ereção e meus olhos arregalaram. Ele era tão grande e levantava toda sua atenção para mim. Eu beijei a cabeça, já com um líquido branco sobre ela. Então, lentamente, coloquei minha boca em torno da coisa toda. Eu olhei para o rosto dele para ver seus olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás. Comecei a mexer a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Suas mãos foram para a minha cabeça para me sustentar com sua ereção na minha boca. Eu me movia e chupava mais e mais rápido até que ele gemeu meu nome e se libertou em minha boca.

Seu sabor era tão fantástico que tudo que eu fazia era sorrir para ele. Ele me agarrou com força e virou-nos novamente para que ele estivesse em cima de mim enquanto se posicionou na minha entrada.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

"Absolutamente." Ele entrou em mim devagar e eu gemi o nome dele lentamente.

Ele se moveu e em um impulso rompeu minha virgindade. Ele cobriu minha boca com a sua para abafar o gemido. Ele ficou perfeitamente imóvel, deixando o meu corpo se ajustar ao seu tamanho. Quando ele me deixou respirar de novo, eu disse a ele para ir adiante.

Logo, a dor foi substituída pelo prazer intenso. Ele começou devagar, mas depois pegou velocidade enquanto beijava todo o meu pescoço e peito, e então meus lábios também.

"Oh Deus, Bella. Você me faz sentir tão malditamente bem!" Ele disse entre as estocadas.

Comecei a encontrar cada uma das suas estocadas enquanto o seu ritmo acelerava ainda mais.

"Mais… rápido, Edward. Oh, Deus, muito mais." Eu gritei. Ele obedeceu e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura para chegar ainda mais perto dele. Ele bombeava mais e mais rápido enquanto massageava meu clitóris com o dedo.

Finalmente, foi demais para segurar e eu gritei seu nome quando tudo saiu de mim. Ele deu um impulso final e veio também.

Ele caiu em cima de mim, nós dois com a respiração pesada e um leve brilho de suor cobrindo nossos corpos.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ele.

"Deus, eu também te amo." Ele respondeu. "Você sabe que eu não vou ser capaz de tocá-la amanhã durante todo o dia." Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Acho que devemos fazer para recuperar o tempo perdido." Eu disse, imitando o seu sorriso.

"Você está pronta para a segunda rodada?" Ele perguntou com seu sorriso torto. 


	13. Não Pode Tocar Nisto

**Disclaimer da Ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence. No entanto, o lemon que eu escrevi no último capítulo é meu.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Não Pode Tocar Nisto**

**EPOV**

A segunda rodada com Bella foi incrível e melhor do que a primeira, assim como a terceira rodada. Embora, eu tinha de admitir, a quarta rodada tenha superado todas elas. Se ela apenas soubesse o que me fazia olhar para baixo para ela e vê-la chamar meu nome com seus lábios vermelhos, inchados com os beijos. Só de pensar nisso me fez pronto para a quinta rodada.

Mas ela estava claramente esgotada, a prova disso era ela dormindo no meu peito. Não que eu pudesse culpá-la. Eu, eu mesmo estava exausto, mas eu era muito consciente de que amanhã eu não seria capaz de abraçá-la como se eu tinha sido capaz de fazer durante a noite. Então eu fiquei acordado, apenas segurando-a nos meus braços e ouvindo quando de vez em quando ela dizia meu nome e suspirava.

Ela rolou de seu lado, de cima de mim para seu estômago. Ela estava tão além de bonita. Eu estava apenas prestando atenção na sua forma enquanto seu peito nu levantou e caiu junto com sua respiração estável. Eu não podia evitar me inclinar sobre sua carne magra e coloquei um beijo delicado em seu ombro. Ela suspirou e rolou para trás e envolveu seu braço em volta do meu torso nu.

Não ser capaz de segurá-la amanhã, certamente me mataria. Havia apenas uma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Eu teria que fazer as coisas que fariam com que ela me tocasse. Eu comecei a planejar o que eu ia fazer, mas o cansaço da noite tomou conta de mim e adormeci segurando meu amor.

Acordei com Bella formando desenhos no meu peito levemente com os dedos. Eu sorri para ela. "Bom dia, amor".

"Não é tão bom como a noite passada." Ela disse com uma risada, e então beijou a pele do meu peito antes de beijar meus lábios.

Puxei-a mais perto de mim, meus lábios apenas tocando os dela enquanto eu falei. "Você sabe, que o desafio é suposto começar no café da manhã." Ela só gemeu com a minha lembrança. "Você acha que eles iriam esquecer isso se nós nunca descermos para o café-da-manhã?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso.

Ela riu ao meu esforço para encontrar uma brecha. "Nah, eles provavelmente só vão piorar as coisas para você, o que tornaria mais difícil para mim também." Ela disse. "Embora tenha sido uma boa tentativa".

**BPOV**

Ele era tão adorável, tentando encontrar uma brecha. Mas eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que alguém em sua família deixaria passar. E hoje seria difícil para mim também, embora eu tenha decidido que teria um pouco de diversão torturando-o hoje. Eu tive que esperar anos para finalmente estar com Edward, e ele só percebeu que me amava há alguns dias. Claramente eu estava fazendo as coisas muito fáceis. Sim, hoje eu traria o meu lado mau.

"Muito bem, vamos tomar um banho antes do café-da-manhã." Edward disse quando ele se levantou e saiu da cama. Esqueci-me que fomos para a cama ainda nus, e vendo Edward em toda a sua glória era definitivamente melhor, com mais luz. Ele era muito perfeito e surpreendeu-me que ele tinha escolhido estar comigo.

"Bem, você vem?" ele perguntou quando me viu olhando fixamente em seu corpo.

"Eu pensei em deixar você ir primeiro." Eu disse a ele.

Ele se arrastou até a cama para mim de uma forma quase como um predador. Deus, seu corpo era lindo. Era uma pena que ele sempre tinha que usar roupas. Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido. "E eu pensava que o banho seria uma boa maneira de dizer adeus a minha capacidade de tocá-la durante o dia." Ele disse com aquele maldito sorriso sedutor.

Então, antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele me pegou e me jogou por cima do ombro enquanto ele começou a caminhar para o banheiro.

O chuveiro quente pareceu incrível quando limpou o suor seco das atividades da noite anterior e relaxou os meus músculos. Edward decidiu que ele seria o único a lavar o meu corpo, assim esquecendo a toalha ou a bucha, ele cobriu suas mãos com espuma e começou a esfregar todo o meu corpo.

Ele começou massageando meus ombros por trás de mim e trabalhou seu caminho para baixo. Realmente, a parte de lavar só teve um par de minutos. O resto daquela meia hora de banho foi gasto com ele fazendo com que cada parte do meu corpo se sentisse tão surpreendente. Mas nós dois sabíamos que os outros estavam à espera, por isso eventualmente terminamos o banho.

"Ei, eu poderia pedir uma de suas camisas para o café-da-manhã?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele secava meu corpo.

"Umm, não." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Você está falando sério?" Eu não podia acreditar que ele apenas me negou o acesso a uma de suas camisas.

"Você não tem idéia do que você fez comigo a última vez que vestiu uma camisa minha. E isso faria o desafio muito difícil se você me provocasse assim. Sem falar que, eu não quero que você use qualquer coisa incrivelmente tentadora depois de ouvir que todos da minha família e amigos _já_ tiveram fantasias com você. Então, por favor, basta vestir-se em algo não tão sexy".

Era muito bonito a forma como ele estava preocupado por não ser capaz de me tocar, e eu tinha certeza de que o que fizemos na noite passada não iria ajudá-lo. Mas eu vesti um simples short jeans e uma parte superior da cinta de spaghetti para fazer o menino feliz. Afinal, se eu estava indo para torturá-lo, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Assim, depois de se vestir, nós encontramos todos na cozinha.

"Bom dia seus animais." Emmett nos cumprimentou com um sorriso, o que o fez ganhar um tapa na nuca de Rose.

"Não há necessidade de perguntar como foi a sua noite. Jesus, vocês gritaram mais que Rosalie e Emmett. Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que eles não seriam os mais altos." Jasper disse enquanto eu senti meu rosto queimar e virar uma sombra insalubre de vermelho.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça no peito de Edward por vergonha e ele foi para envolver um braço sobre meu ombro antes de ser interrompido.

"Nope. Desculpa, meu excitado pequeno irmão, mas agora é o café-da-manhã e até..." Emmett olhou para o seu relógio, "... nove e trinta e cinco de amanhã, você não pode tocar em sua encantadora Bella".

Edward apertou os olhos para o irmão e deixou cair a mão ao seu lado.

"Então o que vamos fazer hoje?" Alice perguntou.

"Bem, na verdade, eu tenho alguns planos para a Bella e eu." Edward disse.

"Não será difícil de fazer já que você não pode tocá-la? Maldição, nunca pensei que você fosse tão pervertido, Edward".

"EMMETT!" Edward agarrou. "Eu não estava falando sobre sexo." Ele virou para mim. "Eu estava pensando que talvez nós poderíamos sair para um passeio de bicicleta. Eu conheço uma bela trilha e pedalando certamente tornaria mais fácil para não tocar em você".

"Claro, isso soa como um monte de diversão. Não tenho andado de bicicleta em anos. Algum de vocês tem uma para me emprestar?"

"Claro, amor".

"Ei, Bella, por favor, posso falar com você e Rose no meu quarto?" Alice perguntou.

"Claro, Alice. Eu já volto." Eu disse a Edward quando dei-lhe um beijo rápido.

Alice, Rose e eu estávamos em seu quarto com a porta fechada antes de Alice se virar para mim com um olhar maligno em seu rosto. "Você tem de torturá-lo!" ela disse com um olhar de malícia nos olhos.

"Na verdade, eu já pensei sobre isso, e eu decidi que eu vou." Eu disse a ela.

"Yeah! Caminho a seguir." Rose disse. "Torne isso um pouco mais difícil para ele. Oh, você vai se divertir muito!"

E não havia dúvida sobre isso. Eu _iria_ de me divertir. Eu quase me senti mal por ele. Quase, mas não completamente. Além disso, eu tinha certeza de que iria fazê-lo para ele eventualmente.

Saí do quarto de Alice para um incrivelmente sexy Edward encostado na grade esperando por mim.

"Pronta para ir?" ele perguntou.

"Yep. Tudo pronto. Oh, eu devo advertir você, minha resistência não é tão boa quanto a sua." Eu disse com uma risada. "Você vai ter que ser paciente comigo".

"Eu esperaria para sempre por você." Ele disse, e então inclinou-se no meu ouvido, cuidando para não tocar em qualquer parte do meu corpo. "E, a julgar por ontem à noite, você parece ser capaz de acompanhar muito bem".

Eu senti meus joelhos falharem um pouco mais quando um arrepio sacudiu meu corpo. "Vamos antes que eu aceite o conselho de Emmett e faça algumas coisas muito impróprias para você." Eu disse enquanto descia as escadas.

Edward estava certo, ele conhecia a trilha mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Eu era dura na bicicleta, ficando suja e qualquer outra coisa, mas com o sol que entrava pela copa verde das árvores, quase parecia mágico. Para não falar de Edward que teve a paciência de um santo. Eu sabia que ele poderia ir muito mais rápido que a minha velocidade de caracol (para não falar que eu estava olhando tanto ao redor que o meu ritmo foi ainda mais lento do que seria de outra forma), mas ele pedalava bem ao meu lado todo o caminho.

"Estamos quase lá." Anunciou de repente.

"E, exatamente onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente odiava surpresas.

"Você verá." Ele respondeu enquanto me instruía a virar para a direita.

De repente, as árvores se separaram e havia um pequeno pedaço de relva ao ar livre, com um pequeno lago em frente a ela. No meio da grama, havia um cobertor estabelecido com uma cesta sentada em cima dele.

Saltei da minha bicicleta e coloquei o estribo lateral dela para baixo. A forma como o sol lançava faíscas no pequeno lago era linda.

"Eu pensei que seria bom almoçarmos aqui, longe dos outros por uma vez." Ele disse enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

"Como você trouxe tudo isso até aqui?" Eu perguntei. Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo tão maravilhoso para mim antes.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu cobrei um favor." Eu só ri de como indiferente ele foi e fechou a distância entre nós.

Ele manteve as mãos em seus lados enquanto eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e beijou-o docemente e suavemente. "Isto é incrível. Obrigada." Eu disse e desvencilhei-me dele.

Nós nos sentamos e começamos a comer os sanduíches de frios, que estavam embalados na cesta.

"Então, qual é a maior coisa que perdi nos últimos três anos?" ele me perguntou de repente.

"Você quer dizer além de você estar completamente alheio que eu estava apaixonada por você?" Eu ri.

Ele riu junto comigo. "É, além disso".

Eu pensei por um instante. "Não muito. Quer dizer, eu já lhe disse sobre o ensino médio e os dois primeiros anos de faculdade, mas nada de importante saltou para fora da minha mente. Você sabe, nada aconteceu realmente que me fez pensar 'agora _isto_ fez a minha semana melhor'. Não me interpretem mal, eu tive um monte de diversão nesses três anos, mas eu estava tão ocupada com a faculdade e tentando não deixar que Alice me compre um guarda-roupa inteiro, que eu realmente não tive tempo para encontrar as pequenas coisas que me faziam feliz como eu fui na escola".

"Nada de nada?" ele perguntou.

"Nada como costumava ser." Eu ri. "Lembre-se, vamos ver, era o meu segundo ano (décimo ano para vocês que não sabem) então era o seu penúltimo ano (décimo primeiro) quando eu descobri aquela bateria gigante?"

Ele riu de mim. "Claro. Como eu lembro que você chamou de 'A Bateria Gigante'. Esse foi um nome muito criativo, por sinal. E então você guardou-a em seu armário por todo o ano e no próximo".

"Oh, e eu também a tive no meu último ano." Eu disse a ele. "Vê, as coisas pequenas como essa, eu sinto tanta falta. As pequenas coisas que, por razões completamente desconhecidas, fazem você rir e sentir-se leve e livre por apenas um pequeno instante. Por apenas um momento. Eu não tive nenhum desses recentemente".

"Nós apenas temos que dar uma boa olhada nas coisas este verão, isso é tudo." Ele sorriu de forma encorajadora para mim.

"Eu tenho a sensação de que vamos encontrar completamente alguns daquilo este verão".

Passamos o resto do almoço brincando e tendo uma luta de comida de pequeno porte, que terminou com pudim de chocolate por todo rosto de Edward e presunto de um sanduíche extra no meu cabelo.

Edward se levantou e se esticou enquanto ele andou até a borda da grama, bem antes da água. Era um silêncio calmo enquanto ele olhava para a água, e eu olhei para ele. Levantei-me e comecei a caminhar em direção a ele, mas enquanto eu andava, tive uma idéia.

Eu realmente não poderia evitar. Era uma oportunidade que não se apresentou muitas vezes e eu tive que tirar proveito dela. Eu corri com toda a força para as costas de Edward com as mãos estendidas, empurrando-o na água.

"Estou chocado Isabella Marie Swan." Ele disse enquanto apenas permanecia na água. Ele começou a nadar em volta em suas roupas e flutuando na água, com o sol absorvendo em suas roupas molhadas.

Tirei meus sapatos e as meias, corri e fiz uma bala de canhão no final da borda da grama. Caí bem perto dele, provocando um esguicho para fazê-lo ir para debaixo de água.

Cheguei a vê-lo olhando para mim. Fiquei muito grata por não usar branco hoje.

"Nós temos gasto muito tempo na água ultimamente, você tem notado isso?" Ele perguntou com uma risada. Eu ri junto com ele e puxei-o para um beijo. Foi um beijo doce, mas ele pretendia que fosse mais. Ele tentou aprofundá-lo, sem deixar a sua língua tocar meu lábio, mas eu recusei a deixá-la tão facilmente. Depois de um momento ou dois, eu finalmente lambi seu lábio inferior e ele ansiosamente e largamente se abriu para mim, o que me fez rir um pouco.

Mas ele se comportou e manteve suas mãos longe de mim. Depois de quebrar o beijo, nós nadamos por alguns minutos antes de começar a voltar em nossas bicicletas e nos dirigindo para casa muito molhados.

"Uau! O que aconteceu com vocês?" Rosalie perguntou quando entramos na casa úmidos. O ar quente e sol ajudaram a secar-nos um pouco na viagem de volta.

"Nós tivemos uma luta de comida e eu pensei que Edward deveria se limpar." Eu ri.

"Você é realmente uma das nossas, Bella." Jasper disse com uma risada.

"Vocês devem ir se trocar. Eu não quero que a mamãe e o papai voltem para uma casa com o piso em ruínas." Alice disse, em seguida tirando uma foto de nós.

"Oh sim, Alice. Você parece realmente preocupada." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Foi muito bonito, eu não poderia deixar passar." Ela respondeu.

"Seja o que for, vamos nos trocar." Eu disse, levando Edward até nosso quarto.

**EPOV**

Por mais difícil que hoje tinha sido, eu tive que admitir que fiquei muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Eu tinha me comportado muito bem por querê-la tão gravemente. E realmente parecia que ela tinha gostado do meu passeio de bicicleta e piquenique hoje.

"Eu vou me trocar. Eu já volto." Bella disse quando pegou uma nova roupa e foi para o nosso banheiro. Isso mesmo, era o nosso banheiro agora. E esse era o nosso quarto. Algo que nós dois compartilhávamos, e eu adorava que eu podia compartilhar algo com ela porque um dia eu queria compartilhar tudo com ela.

"Ouch! Merda!" Ouvi Bella gritar após um forte estrondo.

Sem pensar, eu corri para a porta do banheiro e atirei-a aberta. Lá, no chão, estava Bella esparramada com as pernas espalhadas. As únicas coisas que ela estava usando eram um sutiã muito reduzido e uma calcinha marcada. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha calça começou a ficar mais apertada.

Eu realmente queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, mas eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Meus olhos apenas se mantinham classificando sobre seu corpo naquela posição no chão. "Você... está... quente?... Quero dizer, você está bem?" Eu falei apressado e confusamente.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só caí." Ela respondeu enquanto se levantava. Mas meus olhos não a deixaram. Eu a queria tão duramente e tudo o que ela fez foi ficar ali, ficar vermelha e morder o lábio. "Você pode ir agora." Ela disse.

"Eu não acho que eu posso." Eu disse, não sendo capaz de me mover mesmo que eu quisesse.

"Eu aposto que eu poderia fazê-lo." Ela disse sedutoramente. _Ela estava tentando me matar?_ Ela caminhou em minha direção e arrastou um dedo sobre meu peito enquanto ela saía do banheiro para o quarto.

Ela tinha razão, lembrei-me como mover os meus pés e eu segui-a e encontrei-a deitada na cama.

"Bella, eu realmente acho que você deveria ir se trocar." Eu disse a ela.

Ela apenas se sentou sobre os joelhos com as pernas separadas. "E eu acho que você deve tirar suas calças e vir para esta cama." Ela retrucou.

"Eu tenho tentado muito duramente para não tocá-la hoje e agora você não está fazendo isto mais fácil. Por favor, coloque alguma roupa antes de eu...", mas fui cortado por ela.

"Antes de você fazer o quê, Edward?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. De repente, ela caiu de quatro, permitindo-me uma bela visão para baixo em seu peito. "Agora tire suas calças e venha para a cama." Ela ordenou.

Fiz o que ela me disse e eu deitei na cama com os olhos fechados e minhas mãos apertando os lençóis de cama. Pela primeira vez, eu estava tentando fingir que Bella não estava lá porque assim que eu pensasse sobre ela na nossa cama, com muito pouco cobrindo-a, minhas mãos começariam a rasgar os lençóis.

Então, eu apenas deitei, sem calças ou roupas íntimas, em plena consciência de que eu estava totalmente ereto. Eu senti a cama afundar um pouco ao meu lado e sabia que Bella estava deitada ali. Minhas mãos crispadas mais apertadas.

"Você sabe como você é irresistível quando você está duro assim?" ela ronronou em meu ouvido. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada para você." Ela disse, como se isso fosse me tranqüilizar. Foi exatamente o contrário. Eu queria que ela fizesse algo para mim. Alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.

Então eu senti seu dedo pastar ao longo do lado de baixo do meu eixo, fazendo-me tremer. Isso não foi justo. Meus olhos fechados apertados enquanto meus quadris moveram um pouco. Então, ela arrastou seu dedo para baixo. Senti seu corpo mover-se ao meu lado, e soltei um suspiro de alívio com o pensamento dela deixando-me sozinho para minha vergonha.

Mas de repente senti a língua dela fazer a mesma coisa que o dedo havia feito. Ela correu até o lado de baixo do meu pau duro. E quando ela chegou à cabeça, ela só beijou e saiu da cama. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela.

"Eu acho que realmente deveria ir me trocar agora." Ela disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Bella, por favor." Eu implorei. Minha excitação começando a ficar bastante desconfortável.

"Tenho certeza que você pode cuidar disso sozinho." Ela disse com uma piscadela. Eu não podia acreditar. Ela estava indo para me obrigar a fazer isso sozinho. Ela caminhou de volta para mim e se inclinou para me beijar. "Eu quero ver você fazer isso." Ela disse.

Eu congelei. "O que?" Eu perguntei, pensando que eu não tivesse entendido ela.

Ela se inclinou em minha orelha e sussurrou a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi. "Eu quero ver você bater uma punheta no seu pau duro com o pensamento em mim enquanto eu me masturbo diante de você."

Minha respiração tornou-se pesada e eu só olhava para ela enquanto ela tirava sua calcinha muito pequena.

"Agora vá para o sofá." Ela ordenou. Eu imediatamente obedeci e sentei-me no sofá. Minha mão viajou até o meu eixo e meus olhos estavam colados em Bella que estava sentada na beira da nossa cama.

Ela trancou os olhos com os meus e, em seguida, muito lentamente abriu as pernas, me dando uma vista fantástica. Eu comecei a acariciar-me, antecipando o que ela estava prestes a fazer a si mesma. Eu assisti como ela sedutoramente arrastou seu dedo, descendo entre seus seios, descendo para sua barriga e para sua entrada. Minha carícias ficaram rápidas quando ela deslizou seu dedo indicador para dentro de si mesma e soltou um pequeno gemido. Minha respiração ergueu junto com a dela, e ali ficamos satisfazendo-nos com a visão um do outro. Meu afago e atrito aceleravam cada vez que ela acrescentava um dedo e bombeava mais rápido.

Finalmente, na visão de assistir o seu orgasmo, eu finalmente vim assim, derramando o líquido pegajoso em toda a minha mão e em mim mesmo.

Bell andou até mim, pegou minha mão e começou a lambê-la. Então, ela tirou seus dedos e colocou-os na minha boca. Seu gosto era tão incrível. Tão bom como na noite passada.

"Bella, você precisa parar. Eu não posso mais agüentar isso." Eu implorei. Se ela começasse isso de novo, não haveria nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de manter as minhas mãos para mim.

Ela se levantou, beijando-me docemente, e caminhou de volta para o banheiro para se trocar enquanto eu soltava um enorme suspiro de alívio. Isso pode ter sido a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Sinceramente, eu não sabia que eu tinha tanto auto-controle. Não que alguma vez eu realmente fui testado antes.

**BPOV **

Eu sabia que era médio, mas foi muito divertido, eu realmente não poderia ajudá-lo. Para não mencionar que isso foi incrivelmente erótico e quente! Mas eu não queria quebrá-lo, então eu parei e troquei de roupa. Se eu estava sendo honesta, eu estava completamente chocada que alguém tão perfeito como ele poderia ter esses tipos de necessidades e desejos por mim.

Saí do banheiro completamente vestida e decidi que tinha torturado Edward o suficiente por um dia. Pobre rapaz. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu lamentei. Assisti-li foi incrível.

"Acho que devemos sair com os outros antes de eu fazer alguma coisa para fazê-lo explodir." Eu disse com um sorriso apologético.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu gostaria muito disso".

Nós andamos descendo as escadas e ouvimos os outros discutindo. Isso era estranho, eles nunca discutiam.

"NÃO! Pare de ser um burro arrogante!" Rosalie gritou com Emmett.

"Puxa, vocês não têm fé em nós. Onde está a confiança?" Jasper perguntou as meninas.

"Jasper, seu tolo arrogante! A resposta é não. O que há de errado com vocês dois?" Alice gritou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei. Eu nunca ouvi-os gritar assim antes, algo terrível deve ter acontecido.

"Esses dois jumentos pensam que podem fazer um churrasco, quando eles sabem perfeitamente bem que da última vez, eles quase explodiram a churrasqueira." Rose disse com veneno em sua voz.

Edward e eu olhávamos para as quatro pessoas fumegantes na nossa frente... e então estouramos a rir. Eu ri tanto, que eu deixei meu corpo colapsar e cair no chão em histeria. Eventualmente, eu até mesmo comecei a rolar.

"Isto não é tão engraçado!" Alice disse, o que me fez rir mais.

"Vocês... pessoal... estão discutindo..." Eu tive que parar para respirar. "... sobre um... churrasco." Eu finalmente consegui terminar, mas eu comecei a uivar no riso novamente sobre a última palavra. A forma como eles estavam gritando, você nunca pensaria que eles tinham enganado sobre eles ou algo assim... mas era algo tão simples como um churrasco. Foi cômico!

Aparentemente, todos viram o humor porque se juntaram a Edward e eu nas risadas.

"Tudo bem, faça o seu churrasco." Rosalie disse com uma risadinha. "Me desculpe se eu gritei com você." Ela disse quando beijou Emmett.

"Eu também." Alice disse a Jasper. "Agora, vamos arrumar para um churrasco ao estilo Cullen".

Então, passamos uma hora pendurando luzes festivas enquanto os meninos fixavam uma rede para nós jogarmos badminton e vôlei.

Exatamente quando terminamos, Jasper e Emmett entraram no quintal vestindo aventais e chapéus de chef, que diziam 'Beije o Chef', o que rendeu risos e insultos de todos nós.

"Rapazes, eu espero que vocês não se importem se eu recusar a linda sugestão que seus aventais nos apresentam." Edward disse com uma risada. Jasper e Emmett apenas encolheram os ombros.

"Tudo bem, vamos cozinhar!" Emmett gritou batendo as mãos juntas. O resto do grupo cuidadosamente se afastou da churrasqueira com exagero.

"Muito engraçado, pessoal. Nós explodimos uma churrasqueira uma vez e seremos provocados pelo resto da vida." Jasper disse.

Mas eles levaram o negócio a sério e prestaram muita atenção a suas ações. Eu tive um sentimento de que eles estavam fazendo tudo em seu poder para se redimirem.

Um tempo depois, Emmett anunciou que o jantar estava servido e colocou um prato de hambúrgueres em cima da mesa de piquenique. Nós todos pegamos um e colocamos as fixações no bolso.

Olhei em volta da mesa para ver todo mundo olhando para o seu hambúrguer, com medo de colocar uma criação de Jasper e Emmett em sua boca. Eu fui a primeira a dar uma mordida, com os olhos fechados, à espera de cuspi-lo de volta. Mas, para minha surpresa, estava muito bom. Depois de ver a minha reação, todo mundo deu uma mordida e gostaram também.

"E vocês duvidaram de nós." Jasper disse.

"Vocês também duvidaram de si mesmos." Eu indiquei a eles.

Nós todos inalamos nossos hambúrgueres e quase todos tínhamos segundos. Mas quando o jantar acabou, fiquei horrorizada ao saber que eles realmente queriam que eu jogasse vôlei com eles.

Tentei dizer-lhes que eu realmente não podia, eu tentei. Mas eles insistiram e Alice utilizou os malditos olhinhos de cachorro para mim. Maldizendo-a por conhecer a minha fraqueza. Então, eu finalmente concordei, deixando-os saber que se arrependeriam.

E eu estava certa. Consegui bater, chocar-me, ou socar todos na minha equipe, e diversas sobre a outra (vocês nem queiram saber como eu consegui isso). Quando eles sugeriram que passássemos para o badminton, eles não discutiram quando eu sugeri ficar de fora. Mas Rosalie, felizmente se juntou a mim, não sentindo-se como trabalhando mais um dia.

"Então, como foi o seu dia?" ela perguntou.

"Divertido." Eu respondi. "Esta foi uma ótima maneira de acabar com ele. O que vocês fizeram hoje?" Eu perguntei, percebendo que eu não tinha idéia já que eu estava com Edward.

"Oh, você sabe, isso e aquilo. Alice tentou me levar às compras com ela, mas eu sugeri que esperássemos por você." Ela disse quando colidiu seu ombro com o meu.

"Nossa, quanta gentileza de sua parte." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Ok, agora a sério, como você torturou Edward hoje? Você disse que tinha algo em mente, agora cuspa!" Ela comandou voltando-se para mim.

"Bem..." Comecei a contá-la a história do que eu fiz para ele no nosso quarto e pelo olhar de choque em seu rosto, eu diria que ela aprovou.

"Uau. Nem mesmo eu poderia fazer isso. Estou tão orgulhosa de você." Ela disse, fingindo enxugar uma lágrima de seu rosto.

"Obrigada, eu acho." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Ok, rapazes, vamos arrumar todas essas coisas e ir para a cama. Estou exausto." Jasper disse. Nós todos concordamos e levamos uma hora e meia para esfregar a grelha limpa, levar tudo para baixo e lavar os pratos.

"Foi muito divertido, pessoal." Eu disse a eles. "E palmas para os chefs. O jantar estava delicioso".

"Por muito obrigado senhorita." Emmett disse com um arco.

"Boa noite a todos." Gritei enquanto subia as escadas com Edward.

"Hey Eddie, pode ser uma noite difícil para você." Emmett disse com uma risada. Nós apenas o ignoramos e seguimos em frente.

Suspirei quando desabei em nossa cama. "Foi um dia divertido".

"Foi um dia difícil." Edward respondeu, deitando-se ao meu lado.

"Mas você segurou muito bem, eu acho." Eu disse a ele. Eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido e me levantei. "Eu vou dormir em uma das suas camisetas. A única roupa de dormir que eu tenho é muito audaciosa e eu já o torturei o suficiente por um dia." Eu disse enquanto pegava a camiseta.

"Obrigado." Ele respirou com exagero. Eu apenas ria enquanto eu fui para o banheiro.

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes e me troquei.

Quando voltei para o quarto, encontrei Edward em suas calças do pijama já dormindo. Eu rastejei na nossa cama e aconcheguei-me tão próxima dele quanto eu poderia. Eu beijei sua bochecha e imediatamente caí num sono tranqüilo, animada para amanhã, quando Edward poderia mais uma vez me segurar.


	14. Preparativos

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence (insira algo engraçado aqui).

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Preparativos**

**EPOV**

Ok, já era de manhã e eu estava literalmente contando os minutos para nove e trinta e cinco. Mas passar o último dia sem ser capaz de tocar Bella me fez perceber algo. Eu realmente senti falta de tocá-la… isso soa completamente óbvio, mas era mais profundo do que parece. Quer dizer, eu naturalmente senti falta de agarrá-la e beijá-la, mas era muito mais do que isso. Eu senti falta de poder colocar meus braços em volta dela em conforto quando ela corasse, eu senti falta de estender a mão, agarrando a mão dela e entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos. Todas essas coisas simplesmente me deram mais vontade de abraçá-la e nunca deixá-la ir.

Ela virou e vi como os seus olhos abriram para revelar as piscinas de marrom profundo que eu tanto amava. "Bom dia." Ela bocejou enquanto sentou-se para me abraçar. Levantei a minha mão para detê-la e vi a dor da rejeição em seu rosto.

"Apenas um minuto, amor." Eu disse a ela com os meus olhos focados sobre o relógio que marcava 9:34. Os números mudaram e eu pulei sobre ela na cama, fazendo-a rir.

"Agora_ esse_ foi um dia duro." Eu disse a ela antes de lhe dar um beijo lento e gentil. "Estou tão feliz que acabou".

Ela suspirou: "Eu também".

"Knock, knock." Alice disse. "É seguro entrar?" Ela perguntou com uma risadinha e as mãos cobrindo os olhos.

Eu ri com a forma como ela era dramática. "Sim, é seguro. Eu tenho que dizer, estou um pouco ofendido. Acho que tenho um pouco mais de autocontrole do que fazer amor com ela imediatamente." Eu disse.

"Bem, você _pulou_ sobre mim." Bella riu. Ela me pegou.

"Ok, então os outros e eu temos um plano para este fim de semana." Alice afirmou. Bella e eu sentamos para ela ter toda a nossa atenção.

"Amanhã vamos todos para Seattle passar o fim de semana. Forks é muito chata e há muito mais o que fazer lá." Ela explicou.

"Ok, estou bem com isso. Parece divertido." Bella disse.

"O que significa que eu estou bem com isso também." Eu disse à minha irmã.

"Bom! Bem, já que vamos amanhã, usaremos o dia de hoje para não fazer nada além de nos prepararmos. O que significa COMPRAS!" Alice gritou.

"Al-ice" Bella gemeu, arrastando seu nome. "Nós já fomos às compras. Eu tenho bastante roupa nova suficiente para eu passar o verão todo." Ela tentou argumentar.

"Sim, mas nós estamos indo para Seattle, você precisa de roupas de Seattle, não roupas de Forks... duh." Alice disse como se Bella devesse saber isso. "Então, apresse-se. Estamos saindo em uma hora." E com isso, ela deixou nosso quarto.

Bella olhou para mim com um olhar de aborrecimento em seu rosto. "Como devo assimilar isso?" Ela me perguntou. Eu apenas ri e beijei sua testa.

"Tudo bem, eu preciso de um banho. Você gostaria de se juntar a mim?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava muito cansado ontem à noite para tomar banho em seguida.

"Não. Eu tomei ontem à noite quando você dormiu. Acho que ainda estou bastante limpa, já que nada aconteceu." Ela disse com uma risada.

"Isso você é que sabe." Eu brinquei.

"Vá tomar banho para que possamos começar o nosso infernal dia de compras." Ela me disse. Eu me queixei e fiz meu caminho para o banheiro.

**BPOV**

Eu me troquei no nosso quarto enquanto Edward tomava banho. Eu vesti uma calça jeans simples que Alice comprou, assim eu sabia que ela aprovaria, e uma camisa de mangas curtas. Eu tinha certeza de que Alice me faria provar coisas o dia todo e eu queria fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

Entrei no quarto de Alice, dirigida por minha curiosidade. "Ei, Alice? O que você quer dizer com 'roupas de Seattle'?" Eu perguntei a ela. Basicamente, eu queria saber o quão revelador eu deveria esperar-me vestindo as roupas que ela escolheria.

"Bem, na verdade eu tenho uma semana muito elegante planejada para todos nós. Então, nós meninas precisamos comprar vestidos. E os garotos poderiam usar mais roupas também. Sem falar que você prometeu ir ao clube de dança comigo. Precisamos de roupa para isso também." Ela explicou.

"Ok, duas coisas, isso não soa tão ruim." Eu disse mais para mim mesma do que para ela.

Ela apenas riu de mim. "Duas coisas? Querida, se você acha que eu vou deixá-la sair do shopping com apenas duas coisas, você claramente não me conhece. Estou indo pegar bastante 'roupas de Seattle' para o fim de semana inteiro".

Eu só olhava para ela com uma expressão que eu tenho certeza que parecia que eu estava prestes a chorar. Mais roupas? Isso seria um longo dia.

"O que vocês estão falando?" Jasper perguntou enquanto o resto do grupo entrava no quarto de Alice.

"E por que Bella parece que vai chorar?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu estava explicando sobre as 'roupas de Seattle' para ela." Alice respondeu com um encolher de ombros. "Então, estamos todos aqui… vamos".

Alice insistiu que deveríamos levar três roupas diferentes porque pela quantidade de roupa que ela estava pegando para mim e para ela, aparentemente, seria necessário um quarto. Isso me assustou um pouco.

Mas com Edward dirigindo como um maníaco não demorou muito para chegarmos ao shopping. Isso foi bom. Eu gostava de comparar o shopping a uma montanha-russa... a parte mais assustadora é a antecipação. O "click, click, click' que o carrinho faz enquanto você viaja até a primeira grande queda, olha para baixo e pensa _o que diabos eu estava pensando?_ O passeio de carro era o 'click, click, click' que me fazia questionar por que eu tinha aceitado esta forma de tortura. Mas eu já estava afivelada dentro e o passeio já tinha começado.

Os três carros foram surpreendentemente capazes de encontrar lugares no estacionamento ao lado um do outro. Embora com a quantidade de dinheiro que a família Cullen gasta no shopping, eu estava surpresa que eles não têm a sua própria vaga de estacionamento reservado junto à entrada.

"Vamos as compras!" Alice disse. "Vocês garotos consigam um belo terno enquanto nós procuramos os nossos vestidos." Alice instruiu, agarrando minha mão e a de Rosalie.

"O quê? Edward não pode vir comigo?" Eu perguntei, com medo de ficar sozinha com as duas compradoras maníacas, Alice e Rose.

"Não!" Eu não quero que eles nos vejam ou os vestidos até Seattle. Agora, vamos, Bella".

"Você vai ficar bem, amor." Edward me acalmou quando afagou meu cabelo. "Vejo você em breve." Ele beijou minha testa e eu fui arrastada.

Imediatamente após a entrada da loja, Alice já estava atirando em mim vestidos para experimentar. Depois de apenas alguns minutos notei que minhas mãos já estavam cheias.

"Tudo bem. Vá experimentar esses, Bella. Rose e eu temos nossos vestidos." Alice disse. Olhei para a minha enorme pilha de vestidos para ver que cada uma delas tinha apenas um vestido em suas mãos e elas não estavam indo para experimentá-los.

"Vocês podem apenas fingir que não são fabulosas e irem experimentar os vestidos comigo?" Eu perguntei. Lá estava eu, indo para o provador com 20 vestidos quando elas não estavam indo para experimentar nenhum.

Rose deu um suspiro alto. "Tudo bem. Mas só porque nós te amamos".

"Puxa, obrigada. Vocês são muito gentis." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

Então, enquanto eu estava com várias peças de vestuário, Rose e Alice me mostraram os vestidos que tinham escolhido. Os dois se encaixavam muito bem. Rosalie tinha um vestido rosa curto e sem alças, que era muito bonito e tinha glamour. Enquanto o vestido que Alice escolheu era um vestido preto com bolinhas brancas que parecia muito divertido.

Depois de experimentar muitos vestidos que mostravam a pele muito mais do que eu estava confortável, finalmente encontrei um que eu absolutamente me apaixonei. Era um vestido azul escuro com alças no ombro esquerdo.

"Este é o vestido." Eu disse quando saí do provador. Eu não pedi suas opiniões. Eu sabia que elas iriam amá-lo tanto quanto eu.

"Bella, esse vestido é incrível." Rose disse com um sorriso.

"Você parece deslumbrante nele." Alice concordou. "Agora, tire e vamos ver se encontramos algum top para depois encontrarmos os meninos."

Eu fiz como disseram e nós compramos os nossos vestidos e mudamos para a próxima loja.

Esta era a moda. Definitivamente o lugar para comprar roupas para sair. Claro que eu era a única a precisar de uma roupa de sair. Todos tinham ido antes e esta seria minha primeira vez.

Surpreendentemente, Alice e Rose demoraram apenas 15 minutos para encontrar para mim um top e um jeans azul desbotado que abraçou minha cintura bem e ficou muito melhor do que qualquer outro par de jeans que eu já tenha usado.

Enquanto eu estava experimentando, o telefone celular de Alice tocou. "Olá? Sim. Bem, na verdade isso é perfeito. Estaremos em Seattle este fim de semana. Uh-huh. Excelente. Estaremos lá. Legal. Tchau." E então ela desligou.

"Adivinhem? Acabamos de receber um convite para uma grande festa em Seattle este fim de semana!" Alice começou a saltar para cima e para baixo e batendo palmas. Isso deve ser alguma festa.

"Festa de quem?" Rose perguntou.

"Jéssica Stanley. Agora, eu sei, ela é um bimbo***** total e Deus sabe que eu a odeio. Mas vamos enfrentar isso, ela dá festas fantásticas. Além disso, eu sou convidada de Ângela e Ben. Então, se eles vão estar lá, deve ser divertido".

* Uma menina que é estúpida, usa muita maquiagem e é obcecada por meninos e roupas. Geralmente loira, mas há exceções. Você pode encontrá-las porque elas vão ser o grande grupo de meninas que são todas iguais e estão rindo histericamente.

"Ângela?" Eu perguntei. Eu não tinha visto Ângela e seu namorado Ben desde o colegial. Mas eu sempre gostei deles. Ela era uma menina doce.

"Yep. Ah, ela e Ben estão noivos!" Alice guinchou novamente.

"Oh, legal. Eu não os vejo faz tempo. Eu não posso esperar para alcançá-los." Eu disse e, pela primeira vez, encontrei-me animada para uma festa.

"Bella! Você pode finalmente vestir aquele vestido branco que você tem! Alice me mostrou-o. É uma roupa sexy." Rose disse com entusiasmo... oh Deus, Alice estava querendo que eu o usasse.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e fui aonde disseram. A esta altura estávamos de volta na entrada do shopping e vi os meninos se aproximando, cada um com apenas uma sacola de roupas.

"Meninos, adivinhem só?" Alice então lançou-se nos detalhes da festa que havíamos sido convidados. Todos eles, naturalmente, concordaram em ir.

Mas, Alice era Alice, e nós tivemos que fazer mais algumas compras antes de sair. A maioria das compras tinha sido para mim e eu tinha tantas sacolas que Edward e Emmett tiveram que me ajudar a carregá-las.

Mas, finalmente, depois de mil sacolas de compras e ainda mais bolhas nos meus pés, Alice nos deu permissão para ir embora. Eu praticamente corri para fora do shopping e para a Volvo.

"Então, como foi sua compra?" Perguntei a Edward.

"Não tão agitada como a última viagem de compras." Ele disse com um sorriso. "E você?"

"Ugh! Experimentei um monte de vestidos. Mas eu finalmente encontrei um que eu gostei." Eu disse a ele.

"Você vai descrevê-lo para mim?"

"Desculpe, ordens de Alice, ela disse que eu não posso. Aparentemente, vocês não podem saber o que nós vamos usar até que estejamos vestidas com eles." Ele apenas riu para mim.

"Eu estava pensando em uma maneira de escapar dos outros quando estivermos em Seattle. Há duas livrarias muito boas lá que eu pensei que você ia gostar." Ele disse assim que entrou na garagem.

"Oh, isso seria tão legal. Estou com extrema necessidade de alguns livros novos".

Nós todos descarregamos as sacolas e fomos para nossos quartos para fazermos as malas. Amanhã era quinta-feira e nós iríamos bem cedo. Quanto mais perto estava, mais animada eu ficava.

Quando era hora de ir para a cama, eu mal conseguia ficar quieta. Edward teve que cantarolar alguma coisa para mim para que eu finalmente me acalmasse.

Mas a noite foi tranqüila, acordei e fiquei pronta para ir às oito horas... a hora que decidimos ir.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice foram de Jeep. Edward e eu decidimos ir em um carro separado para que pudéssemos escapar mais tarde e passar despercebido para as livrarias.

Comecei a colocar minhas malas no Volvo, mas Edward agarrou meu pulso para me parar. Olhei para ele e ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós não vamos de Volvo. Este é um fim de semana especial. Nosso primeiro fim de semana fora juntos. Isso exige um carro especial. Nós vamos usar o Aston Martin".

Eu nunca tinha entrado nele, embora eu o tivesse visto muitas vezes, e eu tinha que admitir, era o carro mais "sexy" que eu já tinha visto.

"É um carro sexy, Edward." Eu disse a ele, que apenas riu de mim.

Não era só sexy, mas a viagem era um sonho. Era tranqüilo e acelerava espantosamente, fazendo a viagem a Seattle levar menos tempo que o habitual.

Estacionamos em uma estrutura de estacionamento do hotel, juntamente com o Jeep, que chegou instantes atrás de nós e fomos para a recepção. Eu vigiava as nossas malas enquanto os outros verificavam nossos quartos. Nós pegamos três quartos diferentes, um para cada casal.

"Olá, senhorita. Gostaria de alguma ajuda com estas malas?" um jovem da minha idade pediu educadamente.

"Sim, na verdade, isso seria fantástico. Obrigada".

Ele começou a carregar as malas em um carrinho. "Então, o que lhe traz a Seattle?" Ele perguntou

"Oh, eu e meus amigos," eu apontei para eles na recepção, "decidimos sair para o fim de semana." Eu expliquei.

"Oh? Onde você mora?"

"Forks. Mas meus amigos são um pouco aventureiros para uma cidade tão pequena." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Bem, Seattle tem muito para oferecer a uma menina bonita como você. Eu acho que você melhorou a vista um pouco com a sua beleza".

Meu rosto corou. "Obrigada." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer, sentindo-me um pouco estranha.

"Amor, eu tenho a chave do nosso quarto." Edward disse caminhando para mim. "Quem é seu amigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, hum... Me desculpe, eu não perguntei o seu nome." Eu disse para o jovem. Olhei para seu crachá do hotel. "Jacob. Jacob, este é o meu namorado, Edward. Edward, Jacob teve a gentileza de me ajudar com as malas".

"Obrigado." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Não tem problema. É o mínimo que posso fazer para uma garota bonita. Embora ela merecesse muito mais serviço do que eu posso oferecer." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que eu posso fornecer todo o serviço que ela precisa." Edward disse com sua voz sexy antes de colocar um beijo rápido na lateral do meu pescoço.

Jacob entrecerrou os olhos para Edward e, de repente, eu estava me sentindo muito confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

"Qual quarto?" Jacob perguntou friamente para Edward.

"A suíte Penthouse." Edward respondeu enquanto nós três caminhamos em direção aos elevadores, deixando os outros ainda atrás de suas chaves.

O passeio no elevador pareceu muito estranho para mim, mas talvez eu fosse a única que sentia a tensão. As portas se abriram e nós andamos até a porta do nosso quarto.

"Obrigada pela ajuda, Jacob." Eu disse quando ele empurrou o carrinho em nossa suíte imaculada e Edward tirou as malas fora dele.

"Confie em mim, o prazer foi meu." Ele respondeu. "E se você precisar de qualquer ajuda sobre o que fazer em Seattle, eu estou aqui pra você." Ele acrescentou antes de sair.

Eu comecei a desfazer a minha mala. "Edward, esta suíte é incrível!" Eu disse enquanto colocava os meus vestidos no armário.

"Alice disse que seria um fim de semana de classe." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Ei, vamos ligar para eles e ir um pouco na piscina." Eu sugeri. Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

Decidimos nos reunir em 15 minutos na recepção todos juntos. Edward e eu rapidamente nos trocamos a tempo de ouvir uma batida na porta. Claro, todo mundo estava ali e fomos para a piscina.

**EPDV**

A piscina estava vazia, exceto por alguns outros jovens ali. Rezei para que ninguém sugerisse lutas de frango novamente e para meu alívio, o assunto jamais foi levantado. Passei a maior parte do meu tempo com Bella em meus braços e beijando a sua nuca.

Nós decidimos por um jogo rápido de Marco Pollo seria bom por causa do tempo. Bella foi a primeira a pegar.

Ela girou em círculos enquanto contou até dez com os olhos fechados.

"Marco." Ela gritou.

"Pollo." Todos nós gritamos de volta.

Por cerca de cinco minutos, o jogo consistiu apenas de Bella vagando ao redor da piscina e agarrando aleatoriamente no ar enquanto o resto de nós tentava desesperadamente não rir. Mas, finalmente, ela começou a marcar as pessoas uma a uma até que eu era o único que restou.

Eu não pude evitar, eu só tinha de provocá-la um pouco e, com os meus reflexos rápidos, eu não estava realmente preocupado em ser pego.

"Marco." Ela gritou.

Eu estava parado bem atrás dela, e sussurrei "Pollo" sedutoramente em sua orelha. Ela virou-se para me pegar, mas eu fui mais rápido e saí do seu caminho.

Eu silenciosamente me movi para trás dela novamente. "Marco".

"Pollo." Eu sussurrei de novo enquanto deixei meus dedos tocarem suas coxas.

Novamente ela tentou me pegar e eu escapei. Mas já era o suficiente. Terminei de jogar este jogo.

"Marco".

Eu parei na frente dela e inclinei-me para que os meus lábios ficassem apenas milímetros dos dela. "Pollo." Eu sussurrei novamente.

Ela me beijou e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu a peguei e ela então envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu acredito que eu tenho você." Ela disse enquanto encostou a testa contra a minha.

"E acho que eu nunca estive tão feliz em perder." Eu respondi.

"Ok, chega vocês dois." Jasper interrompeu.

Gastamos um pouco de tempo nadando e, em seguida, entramos na banheira de água quente por mais um pouco, antes de voltarmos para os quartos.

"Ok, todas as meninas peguem seus vestidos e venham para a minha suíte." Alice comandou. "E não são permitidos garotos".

Nós tínhamos reservas em um restaurante chique esta noite e eu estava muito animado para ver Bella no vestido que ela escolheu. Assim, os rapazes e as garotas foram para lugares separados para nos arrumarmos. Pobre Bella, provavelmente seria submetida à tortura por minha irmã.

**BPOV **

Assim, a tortura estava prestes a começar. É melhor que valesse a pena.


	15. Insônia em Seattle

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Eu Twilight não possuem. Eu também não possuo um bar chamado Chances Are

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Insônia em Seattle**

**BPOV  
**

Pelo menos desta vez eu estava preparado para a transformação que Alice e Rose fariam comigo. Na verdade, se eles pudessem me fazer parecer tão fenomenal quanto o vestido que eu estaria usando, eu diria que ficaria feliz sobre isso... não que eu admitiria isso a elas algum dia.

Eu agarrei meu vestido do armário e fui até Edward antes de me dirigir para o quarto de Alice.

"Isso não me parece justo. Hoje eu posso tocar em você e eu não tive muito tempo 'tocando Bella'." Ele disse amuado. Eu sabia que ele estava chateado, mas ele parecia tão bonitinho em seu aborrecimento fingido, com o lábio inferior saindo um pouco. Eu agarrei-o com meus lábios e dei-lhe um beijo lento.

"Eu prometo que vamos ter mais tempo 'tocando Bella'." Eu disse com uma risada. "Mas se nós queremos ir a este jantar, e eu realmente quero porque eu amei o meu vestido, então eu preciso ir e deixar Alice e Rose terem o seu caminho comigo." Eu disse a ele

Ele me puxou para seu peito e sussurrou: "Eu preferiria que fosse eu quem tivesse o seu caminho com você".

"Edward," eu gemi, "você está fazendo isto muito difícil para eu sair. Eu te amo, mas eu preciso ir." Eu disse enquanto eu relutantemente me afastei dele.

Eu fiz meu caminho para o quarto de Alice sem olhar para trás para o que eu tinha certeza que era um Edward emburrado.

"É sobre o tempo." Alice disse em um tom exasperado. "Bem, vamos lá, temos de deixá-la tão incrível como esse vestido".

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Você estava?" Rose questionou. "Hey Alice, sou eu, ou isso soou como se ela estivesse realmente animada para isto?" ela riu.

"Ok, acalmem-se vocês duas. Estou só levando isso na esportiva neste fim de semana porque soa como um monte de diversão. Então, vamos lá, façam isso." Eu disse a elas.

"Sim senhora". Alice me saudou.

E então elas foram ao trabalho. Alice fez minha maquiagem enquanto Rosalie enrolou meu cabelo em ondas suaves. Ela varreu o cabelo sobre meu ombro esquerdo prendendo juntamente com uma franja lateral do mesmo lado. Ela puxou o lado direito para trás com uma simples e bonita fivela de diamantes.

Alice fiz minha maquiagem bastante elegante. Não muito, mas fez-me parecer viçosa. Eu tinha um brilho castanho claro nas minhas pálpebras com delineador na parte superior. Claro que ela pôs mascara em mim, mas deixou o blush de fora sabendo que eu era boa nesse departamento. Nos meus lábios ela passou um tom pálido de rosa com uma camada de gloss por cima deles.

"Ta dã!" Alice disse quando ela terminou. As duas ficaram para trás e admiraram seu trabalho.

"Eu tenho que admitir, vocês duas sabem as coisas." Eu disse olhando para a transformação no espelho.

"Nós sabemos. Agora vá colocar o seu vestido." Rose disse. Eu obedeci e pelo tempo que eu saí do banheiro, as duas estavam perfeitas e prontas para ir. Isto apenas não é justo.

"Uau, você está linda, Bella." Alice exclamou

"Assim como vocês duas." Eu retorqui... como se elas não soubessem. Eu sabia que eu não me comparava a elas, mas esta era a primeira noite da minha vida que eu me sentia como uma princesa moderna. Como se isto fosse um conto de fadas e muito bom para ser verdade. Eu estava em uma cidade grande com amigos maravilhosos, um namorado perfeito e um vestido incrível.

"Bem, agora só temos de esperar pelos rapazes." Rose disse. "Conhecendo Emmett, eles provavelmente vão se atrasar. Eu juro, esses rapazes levam mais tempo para se arrumar do que eu".

Mas ela estava errada e uma batida veio do outro lado da porta. Eu abri-a e um pouco de baba poderia ter saído. Edward parecia positivamente delicioso em um terno preto tradicional com uma camisa de botões por baixo. Mas três dos botões foram deixados abertos revelando seu peito glorioso, já que ele não usava gravata.

**EPOV**

"Emmett, vamos." Eu gritei com meu irmão. Eu juro, ele leva mais tempo que Rose para ficar pronto.

"Está bem, está bem. Acho que estou pronto. Vamos".

Descemos para a suíte de Alice e eu bati na porta que foi aberta por Bella.

Ela era uma visão. Ela estava maravilhosa, linda, radiante... e muito mais palavras do que eu poderia pensar no momento. O vestido dela agarrava-se a cada curva do seu impressionante físico e ela parecia literalmente de tirar o fôlego. Eu realmente tive que me lembrar de respirar.

"Bella, você está deslumbrante." Eu finalmente disse depois da minha longa sessão olhando-a.

"Você parece bastante surpreendente, mesmo." Ela disse com uma piscadela.

"Bem senhoras, vamos?" Jasper perguntou estendendo o braço para Alice pegá-lo. Ela pegou e eles saíram pelo corredor, seguidos por Emmett e Rose e, finalmente, por mim e minha Bella.

Entramos no elevador e fomos para o piso principal. Mas quando as portas se abriram, eu gemi internamente. Jacob estava no lobby. Ele não era um cara mau, realmente, tirando o fato de que ele estava babando na minha namorada. E aparentemente, a sorte não estava comigo porque sua cabeça levantou e seus olhos foram diretamente para Bella.

"Bem, devo dizer. Se é possível você parecer ainda mais bonita do que você estava esta manhã." Ele disse andando até nós. Os outros na frente pararam e olharam de volta para nós.

"Jacob." Eu cumprimentei-o tão educadamente quanto possível sob as circunstâncias atuais.

"Edward." Ele retornou com frieza.

"Bella, vamos, nós deveríamos ir." Eu disse docemente para ela.

"Bella? Que nome perfeito para tal beleza." Jacob respondeu com um sorriso em sua direção, o que naturalmente a fez corar e desviar o olhar.

"Por mais divertido que isso seja, nós temos reservas. Boa noite, Jacob." Eu disse friamente. Ok, eu estava errado, eu não gostava dele.

Puxei Bella comigo até que estávamos fora do hotel. Eu abri a porta para ela no Aston Martin e ela cuidadosamente entrou. Eu caminhei para o lado do condutor e dei um rápido olhar para ela antes de ligar o carro e começar a dirigir. Enquanto eu dirigia, eu segurei a mão dela e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos, fazendo deslizar um sorriso em meu rosto.

O passeio foi gasto em um silêncio confortável e nós chegamos no restaurante em questão de minutos. Saí, abri a porta para Bella e dei ao manobrista as chaves para e ele me deu um bilhete, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada em Bella.

**BPOV**

O restaurante era absolutamente lindo. O lugar mais elegante que eu já tinha visto. Havia velas em todos os lugares.

"Nós temos uma reserva em nome de Cullen." Emmett disse à recepcionista que nos olhava com um olhar de espanto no rosto.

"Um... bem, sim. Por favor, sigam-me neste caminho." Ela disse enquanto nos levava para uma mesa para seis pessoas. Todas as mesas, incluindo a nossa, estavam cobertas por toalhas brancas com velas acesas no meio delas. No meio da área de jantar, o piso era livre de mesas e o chão de madeira era um morto dando um caminho para uma pista de dança.

Ao lado, havia uma orquestra para a dança.

"Este lugar é incrível." Eu disse quando Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim antes de tomar o seu lugar ao meu lado.

"E é melhor ainda agora que você está aqui." Ele disse quando beijou a minha mão.

O garçom veio e levou nossos pedidos e logo tivemos a nossa comida. Eu tinha pedido o bife e estava fantástico. Decidimos também que já que estávamos tratando de nós mesmos, nós pediríamos sobremesa também. Edward e eu dividimos um pedaço de cheesecake de chocolate e framboesa que estava de morrer.

"Você gostaria de dançar?" Ele me perguntou no fim de sobremesa.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Estes saltos são muito altos." Eu disse a ele.

"O que foi tudo isso que eu ouvi sobre aulas de dança? Além disso, é tudo uma questão de liderança." Ele disse com uma piscadela (N.A.: Novamente, eu não pude evitar... lol).

Eu cedi e levantei-me e saí da minha cadeira. Edward pegou a minha mão e me levou para a pista de dança, onde ele me girou para encará-lo. Nós deslizávamos com mais graça do que eu imaginava possível em círculos por toda a pista de dança só olhando um para o outro, até que notei as outras pessoas se juntarem a nós. Eu olhei para ver Alice e Jasper e Rosalie e Emmett girando com ainda mais graça que Edward e eu.

Dançamos por um tempo até que parecia que a sala inteira tinha decidido dançar com a gente. Em um ponto, uma velha senhora perguntou se ela poderia interromper e dançar com Edward. Eu ri e depois concordei. Voltei para a mesa para assistir ao show. Ele era como um cavalheiro conversando com a mulher e de vez em quando, eu via os dois rirem, o que me fazia sorrir.

"Com licença, mas você gostaria de dançar comigo?" um homem perguntou. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e um cavanhaque. Ele parecia ter uns 25 e tinha uma boa aparência (ele poderia ter tido de qualquer maneira, se eu não tivesse Edward para comparar). Eu concordei e nós nos juntamos a todos os outros na pista de dança. Ele me fez perguntas simples como o meu nome e o que eu estava fazendo em Seattle. Ele perguntou sobre Edward e se ele era solteiro. Eu ri disso.

"Você está dançando comigo para chegar mais perto do meu namorado." Eu ri e fingi-me magoada.

Ele riu de mim. "Me desculpe, isso é errado?" ele perguntou.

"Nah, eu entendo completamente. Ele é muito bonito." Eu disse com uma voz sonhadora.

"Você não está mentindo." Ele disse me fazendo rir de novo.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Eu perguntei.

"Brett." Ele respondeu.

"Ok, Brett, eu vou lhe dizer o que. Se Edward terminar comigo, eu vou mandá-lo para você." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Eu não suponho que você apenas vai terminar com ele só para ser agradável comigo, vai?" Ele disse brincando.

"Me desculpe, mas eu meio que estive esperando por ele há um tempo." Eu ri.

"Ele é um homem de muita sorte." Ele me disse.

"Eu acho que você quis dizer que eu sou uma mulher de sorte e que você está com ciúmes." Eu retorqui.

"É verdade." Ele admitiu com uma risada. "Mas você é uma menina fantástica. Verdadeiramente agradável".

"Sim, ela é." Edward disse assim que se aproximou de nós, agora independente da velha senhora.

"Eu só estava explicando a Bella que cara de sorte você é." Brett disse a Edward enquanto ele entregou-lhe a minha mão.

"Acredite em mim, eu sei." Edward sorriu para mim.

"Muito obrigada pela dança. Foi um prazer." Eu disse a ele.

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo, o prazer foi todo meu." Ele disse. Então, ele inclinou-se para que apenas eu pudesse ouvi-lo. "Eu sei que as coisas com vocês dois vão funcionar perfeitamente, mas se por algum milagre elas não, envie-o para mim." Eu deixei escapar uma gargalhada e Brett se afastou.

Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e eu enrolei os meus em seu pescoço quando começamos a balançar ao som da música.

"O que foi tudo isso?" Edward me perguntou.

"Oh, Brett? Não foi nada." Eu disse quando dei de ombros.

"Não parecia nada. Você achou-o atraente, Bella? Você pode me dizer. Eu não vou ficar louco".

Eu, mais uma vez, soltei uma gargalhada.

"Bella, isso realmente não é engraçado." Ele disse com um suspiro. Quando eu não parei de rir, ele continuou. "Honestamente Bella, o que é tão engraçado".

"Eu não estava atraída por ele. Inferno, ele nem sequer estava atraído por _mim_". Eu respondi quando finalmente parei com a histeria.

Edward enrugou a testa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Edward, ele estava atraído por _você_". Eu disse-lhe com um riso pequeno saindo. "E eu devo dizer-lhe que se as coisas entre você e eu não funcionarem, você deve dar uma chance a Brett".

Edward riu. "Por mais tentadora que seja essa oferta, acho que estou todo no jogo com você".

"Bem, eu fico feliz. Mas eu não acho que Brett ficará tão feliz." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, eu vou ter que dizer-lhe que sinto muito. Eu já encontrei minha alma gêmea".

"Alma gêmea? É isso que nós somos?" Eu brinquei.

"Eu gosto de pensar assim." Ele se inclinou mais perto de mim, então seus lábios se mudaram para os meus. E quando estávamos a ponto de nos beijar...

"Ei pessoal, nós vamos indo." Alice gorjeou.

"Alice, eu nunca conheci ninguém com uma percepção tão ruim." Eu disse a ela quando deixei Edward todo, exceto sua mão.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a saída, vi Brett e ele piscou para mim quando passamos. Ele era um cara divertido. Eu esperava que um dia nós nos encontrássemos de novo. E mesmo que eu soubesse que Edward não era gay, eu ainda me senti um pouco ameaçada pelo fato de que alguém queria meu Edward. Homem ou mulher, não importava. Acho que eu estava apenas sendo possessiva.

"Ei, nós estávamos pensando em bater em um bar para tomar algumas bebidas e jogar uma pequena partida de sinuca." Emmett disse para mim e Edward enquanto os manobristas pegavam nossos carros.

"Vestidos assim?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe." Rose me assegurou.

"Tudo bem, eu estou dentro" Eu disse.

**EPOV**

Eu percebi que a última vez quisemos jogar dardos, aquele asno do barmen começou a dizer algumas coisas muito inadequadas para Bella.

"Meu raciocínio aumentou. Se não houver ninguém no perímetro para eu ferir, eu sou todo para isto".

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Com licença, eu poderia obter alguns dardos?" Eu pedi à mulher atrás do bar.

"Claro." Ela disse e eu notei ela me olhando um pouco mais que o necessário. Mas ela me deu os dardos sem dizer mais nada. Eu levei Bella até o tabuleiro dos dardos.

"Você sabe como jogar?" Eu perguntei.

"Apontar para o meio?" Ela perguntou. Eu ri dela.

"Sim, bom o suficiente. Aqui," Eu dei a ela os dardos pretos "você primeiro." Eu disse a ela.

Ela ficou atrás da linha de fita adesiva no chão e depois olhou para o tabuleiro. Ela preguiçosamente atirou a mão para trás e depois deixou-o voar para a frente. Ele perdeu toda a força, bateu na parede ao lado e veio voando de volta para ela.

Ela saltou e soltou um grito minúsculo. Eu não pude deixar de rir dela.

"Eu disse a você que nunca tinha feito isso antes." Ela disse enquanto se juntou às gargalhadas.

"Ok, aqui. Eu te ajudo." Fui para trás dela e com um empurrão puxou seu corpo fazendo com que ele batesse no meu e ela engasgou. Sorri para o som e a sensação de seu corpo. Levei sua mão direita que segurava o dardo e, lentamente, levantei-o. Ela inclinou seu cotovelo comigo e quando eu trouxe sua mão para trás, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

Não tendo meus olhos nela, eu joguei o braço dela para a frente e ela deixou o dardo ir. Virei-a para mim e beijei-a apaixonadamente.

"Cara, como você fez isso?" Ouvi Jasper gritar. Me afastei de Bella e segui seu olhar para o tabuleiro de dardos para ver a cauda do dardo que estava exatamente no meio do tabuleiro.

Eu apenas ri. "Eu não sei. Eu não estava exatamente prestando atenção".

"Isso não é justo. Você acerta o meio sem sequer olhar e eu não consigo nem bater na borda quando eu atiro." Bella reclamou.

"Bella, não seja absurda. Todo mundo sabe que você não estava destinada." Eu brinquei enquanto ganhava um tapa de brincadeira no meu braço.

O tempo no bar continuou com levezas como essa. Bella e eu jogamos dardos enquanto os outros estavam na mesa de sinuca. Ela só conseguiu acertar uma pessoa com o seu dardo. Depois disso, ela perdeu completamente o tabuleiro por cinco vezes e acertou a máquina onze. Fora isso, todos eles se fixaram na borda.

Mas todos decidimos ir, tendo ficado cheios de emoção e diversão por um dia. Sem mencionar que amanhã Alice tinha programado para todos nós dançarmos. Então, eu abri a porta do meu Aston Martin para Bella e ela entrou.

Estávamos de volta ao hotel em um instante. Bella foi direto para a cama e sentou-se sobre ela. "Graças a Deus eu posso livrar-me da força do mal que são estes sapatos".

Eu apenas ri e fiz meu caminho até ela. Agarrei sua perna e vi como o seu vestido caiu em torno dela. Eu desafivelei seus sapatos e delicadamente tirei-os.

"Você sabe, você poderia me ajudar a sair deste vestido também." Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para suas costas e eu comecei a abrir o zíper a uma velocidade insuportavelmente lenta. Minha mão direita acariciava sua clavícula enquanto eu roçava seu ombro esquerdo deslizando a alça do vestido. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus lados e deslizei-as para baixo, levando o vestido comigo.

Meus olhos percorriam seu lindo peito nu e então bloquearam em seu rosto angelical enquanto seus olhos estavam baixos e incidiram sobre os botões da minha camisa que ela começava a desabotoar. Quando suas mãos tinham feito todo o caminho, ela apertou-as contra o meu peito e afastou a camisa de mim.

Suas mãos, em seguida, começaram a desabotoar as calças lentamente. Quando suas mãos chegaram no meu zíper eu já estava pronto para ela. Sua mão esquerda suavemente em concha sobre mim enquanto a mão direita descia o zíper da calça. Elas caíram levemente para o chão. Eu pisei fora delas e para mais perto dela, nossos peitos nus pressionando um contra o outro.

Eu beijei o canto da sua boca e em seguida seu lábio inferior antes de atacar plenamente sua boca. Ela agarrou-se a mim e eu fiz o mesmo com ela enquanto apoiei-a para a cama. Quando seus joelhos bateram nela, ela caiu sobre ela, fazendo-me cair para baixo em cima dela.

Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo inteiro enquanto eu movia meus lábios para seu pescoço. Seus lados, o seu estômago liso, seus seios... meu Deus, seus seios. Minhas mãos não queriam se mover deles, mas se moveram quando eu decidi deixar a minha boca sugá-los.

Eu gentilmente mordi seu mamilo ereto e em seguida lambi-o, fazendo-a gemer aquele belo gemido. Deus, eu vivia para ouvir aquele som. Deslizei sua calcinha para baixo de suas pernas e lambi o vinco de sua virilha, já sendo capaz de sentir o cheiro de sua excitação, o que só acrescentou à minha. Eu dei-lhe uma lambida rápida no clitóris, ganhando um gemido e, em seguida, deslizou meu corpo de volta ao dela, assim eu estava pairando sobre ela novamente.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e em seguida beijei abaixo do seu lóbulo.

"Eu também te amo" Ela disse, trazendo minha boca de volta à sua.

Eu me posicionei na sua entrada e deslizei lentamente para dentro Ela me torturou no outro dia e agora, era a minha vez de retribuir o favor. Fui a uma velocidade dolorosamente lenta.

"Mais, Edward." Ela respirava enquanto enrolou as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Era muito difícil manter meu controle. Eu queria sentir mais do atrito, mas eu queria fazê-la implorar por ele.

Eu acelerava, mas apenas ligeiramente, movendo-me para dentro e fora dela.

"Mais rápido, o Deus, por favor, mais rápido." Ela gemeu.

Debrucei-me a minha face para baixo para ela quando ela começou a empurrar seus quadris contra os meus para atingir o delicioso atrito. Ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei contra seus lábios.

"Edward." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu enquanto ela continuava a mover seus quadris.

"Implore por isso." Eu disse enquanto a beijava.

"Edward, por favor. Por favor, me fode mais forte... mais rápido".

Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Eu aumentei o meu ritmo imediatamente sentindo suas paredes fecharem em torno de mim, me ordenhando.

Eu fui mais rápido e mais forte, ouvindo o som de pele batendo contra pele. Eu finalmente senti-a explodir e minha libertação ocorreu após o próximo impulso duro enquanto eu gritava o nome dela e colapsava sobre ela. Eu rolei-nos para que ela estivesse sobre mim.

Eu olhei para ela e corri meus dedos em suas costas, sentindo um leve brilho de suor.

"Você é tão mau." Ela disse ofegante.

"Você foi má também." Eu lembrei a ela.

"Tudo bem. Por favor, então me diga que nós somos." Ela confessou.

"Ok, nós somos mesmo". Eu concordei.

Ela começou a beijar meu peito. Quando ela mordeu meu mamilo eu soltei um assobio. "Bella, você está pedindo por isso." Eu avisei.

"O que estou pedindo?" Ela perguntou sedutoramente enquanto arrastava seus beijos mais para baixo. Minha cabeça inclinou para trás e um pequeno gemido escapou dos meus lábios.

Ela voltou até mim e mordiscou minha orelha. "O que eu estou pedindo?" ela repetiu e, em seguida chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Agarrei-a pelos ombros e virei-nos rudemente.

"Você, meu amor, está pedindo por uma segunda rodada".


	16. Obter baixa

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertenceMas aqui está um fato engraçado. Tenho uma avó chamada Paradise, que é uma prostituta.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**15 - Obter baixa**

Eu acordei percebendo Bella e eu estávamos dormindo em forma de colher. Eu beijei-a levemente no ombro. A quantidade de amor que tinha por essa mulher era incrível. Isso me fez perceber o que um idiota como eu não tinha sido acordado antes. Pensar que poderíamos ter tido um ano como este juntos.

"Bom dia." ela falou baixinho. Movi o seu cabelo para longe da sua nuca e beijei-a.

"Sim, ele é perfeito, realmente." Eu respondi, falando a verdade. Esta era a perfeição. Tudo que eu precisava sempre foi Bella deitada em meus braços.

"Você tem o seu telefone celular? Eu quero perguntar a Alice que ela tem planejado para hoje". Ela disse enquanto se virou para mim na cama.

"Claro, mas eu estava pensando que hoje iríamos fazer a nossa grande fuga". Eu disse enquanto rolei para a mesa de cabeceira para buscar o meu celular. "E talvez ficassemos na cama por mais algum tempo esta manhã." Eu disse, beijando-a e, em seguida, entregando-lhe o telefone.

"Ok, você precisa parar. Vou estar no telefone e você está fazendo disso muito perturbador." ela disse discando o numero, enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço para baixo. Mas eu não podia trazer-me a parar.

"Edward". ela deu uma risadinha. "Oh, hey Alice. Haha, Edward, para", ela riu de novo. "Eu estava pensando que você tinha planejado para hoje". ela disse e então gemeu como minha mão direita começou a massagear o seu seio esquerdo.

"Desculpe. Eu não estou ouvindo." ela disse enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava que a cabeça dela fosse para trás. "Mmm. Razoável. Obrigado. Sim, tchau". ela disse sem fôlego.

Ela desligou o telefone, atirou-a no chão e agarrou minha cabeça, forçando-me a olhar para ela.

"Isso foi mau."

"Eu sinto muito." Eu disse com um sorriso dissimulado.

"Oh, sim. Parece que sente." ela riu. "Vamos, homem louco por sexo. O que você gostaria de fazer esta manhã?", perguntou ela.

Eu puxei perto de mim. "Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero fazer com você, ou devo dizer-lhe esta manhã." Sussurrei contra seu rosto, antes de beijá-la.

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor." disse ela.

"A idéia melhor?" Perguntei ceticismo. "Duvido".

"Bem, eu não sou tão fácil Edward Cullen." ela riu. "Vamos jogar 'Vá Pescar' ", ela disse e pulou da cama completamente nua para conseguir um baralho de cartas.

Eu apenas ri. "Você sabe, que nunca deixa de me surpreender, Bella." Apenas Bella sugeriria um jogo como Vá Pescar deitada e nua em uma cama com o namorado. Era definitivamente um de um tipo… e eu não teria seu caminho de qualquer outro.

Ela pulou de volta para a cama em uma posição sentada, expondo-se a mim. "Bella, você não está ajudando meu auto-controle agora." Eu gemi.

Ela olhou para si mesma, e logo corou. Ela puxou as cobertas sobre seu colo, mas o peito ainda estava exposta. Sentei-me e encostei-me na cabeceira da cama enquanto ela deu as cartas.

Eu não tinha nenhum par nas minhas 7 primeiras cartas, mas eu olhei para Bella que já tinha dois. "Você pode ir primeiro." disse ela.

Eu lhe dei um olhar. Deixando-me olhar para ela, enquanto nós jogamos um jogo de cartas de crianças era pura tortura, inclusive pervertido de uma maneira muito estranha. Eu não sei se estava excitado ou não. Mas quando ela riu do meu olhar, seu peito balançou ligeiramente e a parte excitado estava ganhando.

Eu realmente não podia acreditar que estava prestes a fazer isso. "Você tem algum cinco?" Eu pedi e não pude evitar, mas ri um pouco com a situação atual.

"Não, desculpe. Vá pescar." ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme que fez brilhar os olhos e uma cruzar meu rosto também. Peguei um cartão a partir do monte.

"Edward, você tem todas as rainhas?", perguntou ela.

"Não, meu amor. Vá pescar." Eu respondi.

Inclinei-me mais perto dela. "Bella, você tem algum dois?" Eu perguntei com uma voz suave.

Ela levou um cartão das mãos e ao invés de apenas entregar-me, ela estendeu a mão, e correu o cartão do meu peito, até que chegou no meu colo, e deixou ali. _Oh, ela era um astuta_ pensei para mim mesmo.

"Bella, você tem todas os noves?" Perguntei sentado e avancei ligeiramente mais perto dela novamente.

"Vá Pescar" foi o que ela respondeu com uma voz rouca. Eu de novo, peguei um cartão e definir um par de reis para o lado.

"Edward, você tem alguma seis para me dar?" ela perguntou e, em seguida mordeu o lábio.

Eu levei meus seis e foi para a mão para ela. Ela pegou meu pulso e tomou o cartão, mas não a largava. Em vez disso, ela baixou a boca até o meu dedo médio e chupou ele. Meus olhos fechados diante da sensação de sua boca quente em meu dedo, o que obviamente fez meus pensamentos derivou de outra coisa que ela poderia chupar agora. Ela soltou o meu dedo e meu pulso.

"Edward, você tem alguma as?, perguntou ela, empurrando o lençol que cobria seu colo um pouco para que sua coxa direita ser exposta.

"Go Fish". Apenas pude dizer isso olhando para a sua perna.

Olhei para ela sob minhas pestanas, tentando ofuscar sua. "Bella, você tem todos os três?" Eu perguntei.

Ela levou um cartão da mão dela e colocou-o sobre sua coxa nua. "Acho que isso diz que sim."

Estendi a mão e agarrou-a coxa com o cartão e arrastou a minha mão até o joelho dobrado, amava a suavidade de sua pele e sua respiração da maneira como eu pegava e aparteva a coxa suavemente.

"Agora, você tem todas os setes?" Eu perguntei.

"Go Fish". Eu fiz isso e coloquei um par de oitos para baixo.

"Edward", ela respirou, propositalmente tentando obter uma reação do meu. Ela sabia que eu amava o jeito que ela respirava o meu nome. "Você tem alguma rainha?

"Go Fish".

O jogo continuou durante muito tempo. De vez em quanto puxava mais a coberta para expor um pouco mais de si mesma, então eu fiz a mesma coisa, até que os dois já não mais estávamos cobertos.

Eu estava orgulhoso de que ela foi a primeira a ceder. E antes que pudéssemos terminar o jogo na verdade, ela rastejou no meu colo e começou a cavalgar-me. Daí, nos jogamos sobre a cama, fazendo amor em cima das cartas ali. Era desnecessário dizer que um par delas estava pregado em nosso corpo por causa do suor.

Nós colocamos na cama por um momento até que eu realmente percebi o que tinha acontecido e começou a rir. "Bella, pensar sobre o que nós fizemos." Eu ri. Ela logo se juntou.

"Você não ficou feliz que eu escolhi esse jogo?" ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Eu nunca mais vou duvidar de você." Eu disse com uma risada quando me levantei. "Vamos, nós devemos tomar banho e começar realmente o nosso dia."

"Ok". ela disse enquanto me levou para o chuveiro.

Tivemos um banho casto. Eu estava mais do lado brincalhão. Nós revezamos lavando o cabelo um do outro, e ela sentiu a necessidade de puxar o meu mais do que o necessário, e terminei em me fazer cócegas nela, fazendo-a escorregar para o chão e me puxar para baixo também. Ficamos na parte inferior do chuveiro comigo em cima dela, rindo até que a água começou a ficar fria.

Nos vestimos e decidi-mos andar um pouco. Primeiro fomos a um pequeno cafeteria para tomar um café e rosquinhas para o café da manhã.

"[link=.com/jelly_filled_donut_poster-p228380402399350883tdcp_]Jelly filled[/link]? Sério Edward?" Bella perguntou com uma risada.

"Você sabe o quê, não me fale senhora 'eu só tenho uma rosquinha normal e chata". Retorqui, enquanto lhe dava uma cutucada no ombro brincalhão.

Sentamos em uma mesinha na loja.

"Você realmente sabe como insultar alguém". ela riu. "Eu sinto vontade de chorar."

"Você cheira mal". foi a minha escolha de insulto, e ambos começaram a rir até as lágrimas desceram dos olhos.

Caminhamos para uma pequena livraria que eu tinha visto quando eu costumava vir para Seattle na época da High School. Era uma loja pequena, mas muito caseira, sem mencionar as toneladas de livros que havia. Não pude evitar de me impressionar.

BPOV

Entramos na livraria pequena e bonita, e por ser pequena fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de livros. Logo que entramos, um sino pendurado na porta tilintou e um homem idoso saiu uma sala.

"Olá. Bem, o que temos aqui?" perguntou ele enquanto caminhava para nós, olhando bem para mim.

"Oi. Meu nome é Bella".

"Bem, é um prazer ter uma mulher bonita aqui. Eu sou Rupert. Bem-vindo à minha loja."

"Olá, Rupert." Eu o cumprimentei.

"E você", disse ele voltando-se para olhar para Edward. "Eu sei que você. Edward, né?"

"Sim, senhor. É bom vê-lo novamente, Rupert." Edward disse, abanando a mão para que o velho o puxasse para mais perto de um abraço.

"É certamente. Faz muito tempo. Você finalmente ficou sem livros para ler? Eu pensei que você teria o suficiente para sua própria loja." Rupert, brincou.

"Eu tenho dois de reserva. Mas eu tenho estado muito ocupado ultimamente." Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

Rupert olhou para mim. "Eu aposto que você está." ele disse com uma risada.

"Rupert, esta é a minha Bella." Edward me apresentou. Meu coração virou um pouco em meu peito, quando ele me chamou de sua. Eu gostava que ele fosse possessivo comigo, como se eu apenas lhe pertencesse, porque eu era. Ele poderia ter qualquer parte de mim que ele quisesse.

Rupert pegou minha mão e a beijou.

"Bem, Edward deve ter aprendido seu encanto com você." Eu brinquei.

"Espero que sim. Ele era certamente jovem quando vinha aqui". Rupert respondeu. "Espero que ele tenha lhe tratado como um cavalheiro deve tratar uma mulher."

"Às vezes mais do que outros." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Edward, você precisa se comportar-se melhor." Rupert palestras.

"O quê? Eu não fiz nada." defendeu.

"Esta manhã, ele me disse que eu cheiro mau." Eu disse, fingindo estar completamente sério.

Rupert inclinou-se perto de mim. "Você sabe, eu acho que você deve despejá-lo e encontrar um verdadeiro cavalheiro." murmurou com um sorriso.

Eu ri com ele. "É uma oferta tentadora, Rupert, mas o anel em seu dedo, parece que você é um homem casado. Todos os bons são tomados." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Querem parar de flertar eu estou aqui.", Edward disse com uma risada.

"Certo, me desculpe." Rupert disse, e então piscou para mim. "Em que posso ajudar vocês?"

"Na verdade, eu só queria dar uma olhada." Eu disse a ambos.

"Então, por todos os meios, a loja é sua." Rupert disse, gesticulando para o resto da loja com seu braço estendido.

Edward e eu passamos horas e horas sentados na loja, escolhendo um livro, sentar no chão e lendo um capítulo do casal. De alguma forma conseguiram acabar no chão junto à leitura. Ele estava encostado contra uma estante e eu tinha a cabeça descansando em seu colo. Foi um dia muito calmo… até que seu telefone tocou.

"Oi Alice". ele respondeu. "Não, eu não sabia que era tarde. Ok, ok. Sim, eu vou levá-la a você. Ok, tchau".

Eu gemi internamente. Eu sabia que Alice estava fazendo-nos sair à noite que sem dúvida começaria comigo sendo Bella Barbie novamente esta noite.

"Desculpe, amor. Temos que ir. Quantos você escolheru?"

"Oh, apenas cerca de treze anos."

Ele riu de mim e que trouxe os livros para o balcão.

"Uau, ela lê tanto quanto você." Rupert disse Edward. "Ela é um tesouro."

Eu ri. "Bem, eu estou contente de encontrar a sua aprovação". Eu disse a ele.

"Voltem a qualquer momento. Eu ficaria feliz em ver vocês dois." Rupert disse. Nós concordamos e depois saimos.

Ao retornar de volta ao hotel, fui instantaneamente afastada de Edward por Rosalie.

"Precisamos prepará-la. Vá para o quarto de Alice, enquanto eu pego a sua roupa de seu quarto." ela ordenou. "Eu irei fazer seu cabelo em um minuto."

Eu fiz como me foi dito e foi ao quarto de Alice, em tempo de vê-la empurrando Jasper fora da porta.

"Desculpe. Mas acredite, você não quer estar lá." Eu disse a Jasper. Ele me deu um sorriso de desculpas antes que eu fosse puxada para dentro da suíte de Alice.

"Sente-se." ela ordenou apontando para a cadeira que na frente da penteadeira. Eu fiz como me disseram antes.

"Ok, eu consegui sem Edward ver!" Rose anunciou soando bastante orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Bom, agora é começar. Isso vai demorar mais do que na noite passada." Alice disse, e eu gemi de novo no interior.

Para o que pareceu uma eternidade, eu estava escovada, enrolada, e maquiada. No final, parecia que Rose e Alice estavam exaustas com o esforço que levaram para me fazer aprecer menos inocente e mais sexy.

"Troque-se". Alice comandou, jogando as roupas para mim. Suspirei, mas começou a descascar e colocar minha roupa de boate.

Na verdade, eu realmente gostei. A top era de um bonito azul top tipo corset, mas para meu alívio tinha alças. Estava emparelhado com um par de jeans desbotados que pendia bastante baixo, apenas cobrindo minha bunda. Eu fui especificamente orientada a não usar calcinha (já que eu não tinha uma calcinha, e nem Rose ou Alice queria ir para o meu quarto para pegar um… folgadas).

Quando eu estava vestida, finalmente conseguiu permissão para olhar no espelho, e o que vi me completamente pavimentado. A roupa cabia perfeitamente, abraçando cada curva minha. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, sexy selvagem com ondas. Alice fez minha maquiagem mais escura que a noite anterior. Meus olhos estavam um fumegante negro com delineador na parte superior e inferior. É claro que ela colocou mascara em mim fazendo os meus cílios impossivelmente longos. Meus lábios eram de um vermelho brilhante, fazendo-os parecer mais cheios do que eles eram, só um pouco de blush foi acrescentado desde que eu poderia cuidar disso sozinha.

"Maldição" foi tudo que eu poderia dizer. Eu quase não me reconheci.

Alice e Rose estava gritando com prazer. "Nós sabemos". elas responderam em uníssono.

Se eu achava que eu parecia boa, então isso era certo para quase matar Edward. Eu ri com a idéia, mas foi tirada do meu devaneio por uma batida na porta.

Alice abriu, e os nossos três homens perfeitos entraram, Edward me viu e arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu aberta. Eu realmente não poderia culpá-lo, parecia completamente diferente. Eu iria até ao ponto de dizer que eu parecia boa.

Mas, novamente, ele também. Ele usava calça jeans preta e uma camisa marrom de botão com manga comprida e os três primeiros botões abertos. Eu queria fazer uma regra que diz Edward tinha de mostrar parte de seu peito fantástico em todos os momentos.

Ele veio e passou os braços em volta de mim. Quando ele estava prestes a beijar-me, houve uma tosse forte e nos viramos para ver Alice nos olhando com desaprovação.

"O quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"O batom!" Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Suspirei e afastei-me de Edward.

"Vamos caras. Colocamos mãos a obra." Emmett gritou, bem animado.

"Querido, eu te amo, mas se você usar essa frase novamente, vou fugir por uma semana." Rose disse ele.

Mais uma vez fomos até a garagem e fiquei grata que Jacob não tivesse me visto assim, caso contrário, eu acho que seria Edward iria literalmente rosnar para ele.

Quando nós chegamos ao clube, ficou claro que foi embalado, e uma fila para entrar em olharam para percorrer todo o caminho em torno do canto.

"Gente, isso pode demorar um pouco." Eu disse que meu rosto caiu um pouco.

"Querido, eu nunca faria você esperar por isso." De Edward cochichou no meu ouvido enquanto ele embrulhou no braço em volta da minha cintura.

Nós andamos para a frente da fila. O segurança olhou para nós e levantou a corda, dando-me um olhar de avaliação com um sorriso. Edward apenas apertou minha cintura e entrou comigo. Foi um pouco engraçado como ele estava com ciúmes das coisas mais pequeninas.

Havia luzes brilhando e música alta, que tinha seu próprio pulso. Eu não poderia dizer que corpo era de uma pessoa ou da outra. Todos pareciam para ser uma malha enorme de carne com casais em posições quase pornográfica.

Caminhamos para uma cabine para sentar, e Jasper acenou mais uma garçonete. Ele pediu coca-cola para todos e vieram em nenhum momento.

"Vamos Jazz, vamos dançar". Alice disse agarrando Jasper e levando-o para a pista de dança antes de ele sequer tivesse tempo para responder.

"Quer dançar comigo?" Edward me pediu.

"Ok, mas eu estou te avisando, eu nunca dancei assim com outra pessoa." Eu avisei.

"Eu acho que você vai ficar bem." Ele disse me puxando para fora. Olhei para trás para ver Rose e Emmett nos seguirem para onde Alice e Jasper estavam.

Resolvi enfrentar a dança de Edward e tentar o meu melhor para ser sexy por sua causa. Se alguma coisa, eu certamente parecia à parte. A música "[link=.com/watch?v=wSzyKO_kW_s]Crazy Bitch[/link]" começou a tocar e eu comecei a mexer os quadris para trás e para frente, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e ele envolveu as suas na minha cintura.

Embora não havia espaço entre nós, eu queria estar mais perto dele. Eu enrosquei em uma de suas pernas e começou a moer contra ele. Ele soltou gemido e quase inaudível, mas ouvi, o que só me deu mais confiança e eu realmente comecei a entrar na dança. Gostaria ocasionalmente deslizar a perna e depois voltar. Suas mãos subiam e desciam nas minhas costas até que eles decidiram descansar em minha bunda.

De repente eu entendi porque todo mundo gostava de dançar assim. Movi minha boca até e começamos a nos provocar, ao mesmo tempo que esfregávamos ainda mais um contra o outro.

Fizemos isso para algumas músicas, mas quando a música "[link=.com/watch?v=Dl8X7fqOUQo]Get Low[/link]" veio eu resolvi mudar um pouco as coisas.

Virei e comecei a esfregar minha bunda nele. Ele respondeu, colocando as mãos sobre meus quadris e movendo-se comigo enquanto eu deixei-me cair para trás em seu peito.

"Você sabe que é muito melhor do que pensa não é." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Você não viu nada ainda."

Desci e subiu lentamente com a minha bunda contra ele, e o resto do meu corpo seguiu.

"Oh meu Deus! Bella fazendo isso, é quente!" Emmett gritou alto o suficiente para cada um volta para virar e olhar para mim. Mas eu só continuei dançando com um Edward muito feliz (a partir da sensação de coisas).

Continuamos a mover e pressionar ainda mais com a dança enquanto eu agarrei as mãos de Edward e ele traçou o meu corpo para cima e para baixo. Quando eu me deixar ir, alcancei por trás de mim seu pescoço e puxei-o para perto. Ele respondeu, começando a beijar meu pescoço e passar as mãos sobre o seu próprio.

Eles deslizou através do meu estômago antes de ir para baixo de repente as minhas calças. Ele engasgou de surpresa e eu o senti sorrir contra o meu pescoço. "O que aconteceu amor?" ele perguntou em seu tom sexy.

Eu não disse nada, eu só continuei a esfregar a minha bunda contra ele. "Mmmm ... sem calcinha essa noite? Você está fazendo coisas muito agradáveis para mim." ele sussurrou enquanto as mãos percorriam mais em minhas calças. Ele puxou a esquerda e colocou de volta no meu quadril, mas manteve a direito da minha calça.

Ele começou a esfregar-me quando, de repente, deixei escapar um gemido alto quando ele enfiou dois dedos em mim e começou a bombear.

"Edward". Suspirei como mais do meu peso apoiou em seu peito.

"Sim, amor?" ele perguntou inocentemente como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ele bombeou ainda mais rápido, agora a contornando o meu clítoris, e minha respiração se aproximava da hiperventilação. Até que finalmente, eu vim em sua mão e puxou-o para fora.

Ele passou os dedos sobre os meus lábios antes de virar-me e me beijar apaixonadamente. Nossas línguas dançavam e era um beijo incrível. Quando se separou para o ar, ele estava longe de terminar. Ele apenas mudou-se para minha clavícula e começou a chupá-lo.

"Gostaria de me dar-lhe a mesma satisfação que você me deu?" Perguntei-lhe ao ouvido.

"Você já está." disse ele de volta, antes de mais uma vez, me beijar.

"Caramba, eles são piores do que nós." Rose disse, me fazendo separar de Edward.

"Não pense que nós não vimos que a ação da mãozinha, qualquer um viu." Alice disse com um riso. Fiquei vermelha carmesim e enterrei minha cabeça no peito de Edward.

"Não só vimos, mas cerca de 84 rapazes e 72 mulheres estão agora completamente excitados." Jasper riu.

"Como você sabe?" Edward perguntou ele.

"Eu vi seus rostos. Acredite, eu sei."

Todos nós dançamos um pouco mais, cada vez Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett gritavam "revisao de mãos" e nós tínhamos que levantar nossas mãos para que eles pudessem vê-las. Na verdade, foi muito engraçado. Mas era quase o início da manhã e decidimos ir embora.

Na viagem de volta ao hotel, eu estava tão exausto eu teria adormecido, se não fosse por Edward continuamente sentindo-me através das minhas calças, tornando-os positivamente encharcados.

Mas pelo tempo que temos levamos para o nosso quarto, nós tiramos a roupa e adormecemos quase logo que a nossa cabeça bateu nos travesseiros. Mas enquanto fiquei lá, nos braços de Edward à beira da inconsciência, eu ouvi o sussurro de Edward no meu ouvido.

"Eu te amo. Um dia eu vou fazer você minha mulher."

E com isso, caí em sonho de uma eternidade com Edward. Quem precisava céu quando eu poderia ter isso? Se apenas sempre existisse.


	17. Que comece a Festa

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não me pertence. Sinceramente, não posso acreditar que vocês não disseram nada sobre a minha avó prostituta... lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Que comece a Festa**

**EPOV**

Eu estava realmente ficando mimado acordando tão perfeitamente como todas as manhãs. Mais uma vez, quando os raios da manhã filtraram através das pequenas fendas que as cortinas do hotel não cobriam, acordei apenas para perceber que Bella estava deitada novamente em meus braços. Eu poderia definitivamente me acostumar com isso. Mas, quando eu realmente comecei a pensar sobre isso, eu percebi que nunca aconteceria.

Até agora o verão parecia como uma bela fantasia e nós estávamos quase dentro. Eu só queria que melhorasse a cada dia... para fazer cada dia mais especial para minha Bella. Mas quando o último dia de verão terminasse, o que aconteceria? Fomos para faculdades diferentes e não tínhamos visto um ao outro por três anos. Assim, isso voltaria a acontecer quando o verão acabasse?

Não! Recusei-me a crer que aconteceria. Eu amava essa mulher demais para sequer deixá-la ir outra vez. Ela era a minha outra metade. Eu sei que sabia o que era se sentir inteiro. Antes dela, eu pensei que eu estava inteiro, mas eu não poderia estar mais longe disso. Quando ela voltou em minha vida, eu percebi que não havia como voltar atrás. Eu nunca seria capaz de sentir-me incompleto de novo. Não depois disso. Gostaria de encontrar um caminho.

"Edward..." Ela suspirou enquanto se virou para mim e enterrou o rosto no meu peito. "Mmmm... você cheira tão bem".

Eu ri, fazendo com que meu peito balançasse. "Eu acho que você está apenas sendo simpática. Depois de estar naquele clube na noite passada, eu não posso cheirar tão bem".

Era verdade. Nós dois estávamos tão cansados quando voltamos para o quarto ontem à noite que simplesmente desabamos sobre a cama e adormecemos.

"Vou ver o que Alice tem planejado para hoje." Eu disse enquanto beijava o cabelo de Bella.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei. "Olá?" uma sonolenta Alice perguntou.

"Eu te acordei?" Eu nunca acordava antes de Alice. Ela e Jasper não devem ter ido para a cama imediatamente. "Eu só queria saber o que você tinha planejado para hoje." Eu expliquei.

"Dormir" foi tudo o que ela respondeu. E honestamente, esse plano parecia bom para mim, especialmente se eu queria ficar acordado para a festa hoje à noite. "Basta ter Bella no meu quarto às 6:30".

Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Já era uma da tarde. "Não há problema. Volte a dormir." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu pretendo." Ela respondeu e desligou.

Eu desliguei o telefone e coloquei-o de volta na mesa e me aconcheguei de volta na cama. Bella imediatamente envolveu-se mais apertada para mim e enterrou seu rosto mais profundamente em meu peito.

"Bem, qual é o veredicto?" ela perguntou contra a minha pele, enviando seu hálito quente em meu peito.

"Nós dormimos por agora, mas você precisa estar no quarto dela pelas 6:30hs." Eu disse a ela.

Ela apenas suspirou. "Ok, vamos dormir um pouco mais, então".

Eu ri silenciosamente, não querendo perturbá-la. "Tudo bem, amor. Nós vamos dormir." Garanti a ela enquanto acariciava seus cabelos sedosos.

Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de cair no sono novamente. Então, eu apenas fiquei ali, absorvendo o máximo do momento que eu podia. Mudei-me para baixo da cama um pouco para o meu rosto ficar diretamente em frente ao dela, nossos narizes quase se tocando.

Ela era realmente um anjo que caiu do céu. Um presente que Deus tinha decidido dar a mim e eu não teria em apenas um momento único. Mesmo enquanto ela dormia, eu desfrutaria de sua companhia, apesar de seu sono falante tornar-se bastante divertido.

"Edward, não esse. Pegue o liquidificador com oito ajustes." ela disse sonolenta. Eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir.

Eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir. "Bem, talvez eu queira fazer um sushi de chocolate piegas." ela continuou.

"Obrigada. Eu amo você. E eu estou feliz que você me dê o liquidificador".

Eu sorri e beijei seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno sorriso aparecer no seu rosto angelical e suspirar.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu rolei e senti a sensação mais incrível no meu ombro. Abri um olho e depois o outro, lentamente, para ver Bella acordada beijando meu ombro.

"Hey". Eu disse em uma voz rouca de sono.

"Hey você." Ela sorriu de volta. "É tarde e eu preciso tomar banho antes de ir para o quarto de Alice. Eu pensei que acordaria você e te deixaria saber." ela beijou minha testa. "Você pode voltar a dormir, eu vou acordá-lo outra vez antes de eu sair."

Ela jogou as cobertas para fora de si mesma e se levantou. Vendo o corpo nu daquela deusa eu me encontrei não mais cansado. Eu joguei as cobertas fora de mim e a segui. Quando chegamos à porta do banheiro, ela se virou para mim.

"E onde você acha que você está indo?" ela perguntou.

"Eu preciso tomar banho também." Lembrei-a enquanto beijava seu ombro. "Devemos conservar a água".

Ela soltou um riso rápido. "Oh não, senhor. Se você vier comigo para lá, não há nenhuma maneira que eu estarei pronta a tempo para encontrar Alice. Você só vai ter que esperar até que eu termine meu banho".

Eu dei-lhe um beicinho, mas ela apenas beijou meu lábio inferior e fechou a porta em mim. Voltei para a cama e colapsei.

**BPOV**

Por mais que eu _realmente_ quisesse tomar banho com Edward, e eu realmente, realmente queria, eu sabia que isso iria apenas me levar a estar atrasada para Alice, com o que ela ficaria bastante chateada. E uma Alice chateada não era uma boa idéia, especialmente quando ela está perto de ondulador de ferro e pincéis de rímel.

Tomei banho rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente. O clube na noite passada revestiu-me de suor e eu estava mais do que feliz por limpar toda a sujeira. Mas a minha mente voltou ao clube... e Edward. Era impossível não notar as centenas de garotas olhando para ele, mas enquanto a noite passava e ele fez aquela _coisa_ para mim enquanto nós dançávamos, eu rapidamente esqueci de qualquer um no local (obviamente).

Saí do chuveiro e me sequei, não me preocupando em secar meu cabelo porque Rose faria isso. Eu só vesti um roupão. Não há sentido em me trocar e trocar novamente. Fui para meu quarto e peguei uma tanga de colorido nu e deslizei sobre ela debaixo do roupão e os adesivos dos seios, já que eu não poderia usar um sutiã de verdade com aquele vestido branco ridículo. Eu não podia acreditar que Alice realmente me faria usar aquele vestido.

Fui até a cama, onde Edward estava deitado. Eu soltei um pequeno riso à vista, juntamente com um blush. Ele estava esparramado, deitado em seu estômago. Ele não tinha sequer se preocupado em cobrir-se acima, então seu lindo corpo nu estava totalmente exposto.

"Edward." Eu disse enquanto o sacudia suavemente. "Vamos lá, você tem que se levantar." Eu disse a ele.

Ele rolou. Eu ri com o fato de que ele parecia completamente alheio que ele ainda estava nu. "Você também tem que se vestir".

Ele me puxou para baixo em cima dele. "Nós poderíamos ficar aqui esta noite. Por nós mesmos." ele disse sedutoramente.

"E chatear Alice. Não, obrigada. Eu te amo, mas eu gostaria muito de viver." Eu ri quando me puxei dele. Deus, ele era lindo. "Ok, eu vou vê-lo uma vez que eu estiver pronta." Abaixei-me e beijei-o rapidamente.

Peguei o vestido (Se é que você poderia chamá-lo assim) e caminhei para a suíte de Alice pela terceira e última vez. Meu último dia de ser um bom esporte sendo a Barbie Bella.

"Yeah! Bom, você está no horário." Alice disse, agarrando e puxando-me para seu quarto antes que eu pudesse sequer bater.

"Bom dia Alice. Jasper".

"Hey, Bella. Você não parece tão cansada de ontem à noite." Jasper observou.

"Sim, bem também já é 6:30hs da noite." Eu ri.

"Bem, eu estou feliz por vocês dois quererem conversar, mas Jasper, você precisa sair para que possamos deixar Bella pronta." Alice instruiu.

"Ow, eu também te amo, baby." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

Ela foi até ele e envolveu seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Sinto muito, baby. Eu te amo. E eu vou compensá-lo mais tarde hoje." Alice garantiu a ele.

Eu virei minha cabeça, não querendo ver nem ouvir mais. E Jasper saiu do quarto. Momentos depois, Rose entrou com um secador e um alisador.

Ela segurava o secador como uma arma. "Certo senhoras, vamos fazer isso".

Alice e eu só demos uma pequena risada e eu fui para a cadeira de castigo para esperar a minha tortura.

Alice escolheu sapatos para o meu vestido enquanto Rose secou meu cabelo. No momento em que ela acabou eu parecia a noiva de Frankenstein.

"Sim, estou feliz que você fez isso. É muito melhor". Eu disse sarcasticamente quando olhei para o espelho para ver que meu cabelo parecia o Primo It da Família Adams.

"Acalme-se, eu estou indo para endireitá-lo." Rosalie me assegurou.

"Isto é o que ela disse." Eu murmurei. Todas nós rimos com o fato de a declaração não fazer sentido algum.

Uma vez que Alice encontrou os sapatos que eu usaria ela rapidamente pintou minhas unhas do pé com um esmalte claro que combinava com meus dedos da mão.

Logo, Rose fez o que prometeu e começou a alisar meu cabelo enquanto Alice começou a trabalhar na minha maquiagem. Ela fez isso quase como as duas noites juntas. Meus olhos estavam com uma sombra marrom, mas hoje ela colocou mais, fazendo minhas pálpebras realmente brilharem. Delineador foi colocado no topo e no fundo dos meus olhos com rímel. Ela fez meus lábios um vermelho sangue mais uma vez, dizendo-me que seria realmente um estouro com todo o branco que eu estaria vestindo. Ela também acrescentou apenas um toque de blush para alguma cor.

Rosalie terminou com o meu cabelo quase ao mesmo tempo que Alice terminou com a minha maquiagem. Eu olhei para ver que meu cabelo estava perfeitamente liso e brilhante com uma franja varrida para o lado esquerdo da minha testa. Outra vez, eu tinha uma boa aparência. Estas meninas eram trabalhadoras milagrosas.

"Muito bem, agora para o vestido." Alice anunciou.

Deslizei o roupão para fora e estiquei o vestido. Eu pisei sobre ele (vendo como ele não tinha zíper e eu não queria estragar o meu cabelo ou maquiagem). Demorei muito tempo me sacudindo nele, assim como eu fiz no dia que eu tentei primeiramente. Mas, finalmente, com as três de nós puxando-o, nós conseguimos até minha cintura.

"Aqui estão seus adesivos dos seios." Alice disse entregando minhas duas geléias como objetos semelhantes.

"Tem certeza de que esses funcionam?" Eu perguntei. Ela garantiu-me e coloquei-os. Então, eu puxei o vestido para cobrir os meus seios.

Eu olhei no espelho e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu pensei que a noite passada eu estava sexy, mas isto era muito melhor.

"Vocês garotas, vocês me viram nisto?" Eu perguntei retoricamente. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa usar isto! É uma maneira apertada e minúscula. Isto mal cobre a minha bunda e meus peitos!"

"Eu sei, ele é perfeito!" Rose exclamou.

"Ok, você usa-o." Eu disse a ela.

"Bella, você parece fantástica nele. Verdade. Agora, você vai usar esse vestido e você vai fazer Edward e cerca de 84 outros homens caírem sobre você e ponto final." Alice quase gritou.

Minha cabeça caiu. "Sim senhora".

"Bom, agora vamos buscar os meninos".

Caminhamos de volta para a minha suíte e de Edward e, pela primeira vez, nós fomos buscá-los. Emmett e Jasper saíram do quarto primeiro.

"Olá senhoritas." Emmett disse. "Bella! Santo pau erguido! Você parece acima de quente!"

Olhei para o chão e corei. Então de repente eu fui agarrada e puxada para dentro do quarto do hotel e a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Virei-me para ver Edward, o único no nosso quarto comigo.

"Você não está vestindo isso." Ele disse, seus olhos parecendo com raiva.

"Eu pensei que você gostou dele quando eu experimentei-o." Eu disse, um pouco confusa.

"Eu gosto disso. Deus, eu _amo_ isso." Ele disse. "Mas quando eu sou o único que consegue vê-lo. Eu não quero que os outros caras olhem para você vestida desse jeito".

"Edward, tão adorável como eu acho que você é quando você está com ciúmes, e acredite em mim que é uma volta enorme, você está sendo apenas um pouco ridículo. Eu estou certa que de alguma forma terei de lidar com as meninas se atirando em você hoje à noite... é inevitável. Mas enquanto nós ficarmos um com o outro, nada vai acontecer." Eu andei para mais perto dele para que meu peito fosse pressionado ao seu. "E eu vou ter certeza de que todos saibam que eu pertenço a você e você pertence a mim".

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. "Mas eu não vou largar de você a noite inteira." Ele alertou.

"Eu não desejaria de nenhuma outra maneira".

Caminhamos de volta para os outros e para o elevador. Assim que ele abriu eu senti como cada cabeça masculina bateu em nossa direção e ficou olhando. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente sentia como se eles estivessem olhando para mim e não para Rose e Alice... estranho.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo lobby, o aperto de Edward se tornou mais exigente. E eu vi Jacob começar a se aproximar de nós.

"Bella, você parece QUENTE!" ele disse sem rodeios.

"Uau, você certamente sabe como fazer uma garota desmaiar." Eu respondi sarcasticamente enquanto continuei andando.

"Me desculpe, mas… maldição!"

"E um jeito com as palavras." Eu notei.

"Não se preocupe, amor, você parece deslumbrante." Edward me disse.

Beijei-o rapidamente nos lábios. "Agora isso é um adjetivo." Sorri quando saímos do hotel e Jacob atrás de nós. (N.A.: Eu não sei quanto a vocês meninas, mas eu preferiria muito mais ser chamada de bonita ou linda, em vez de quente.)

Durante todo o passeio de carro à festa, as mãos de Edward apenas entrelaçaram com a minha. Eu acho que ele sabia que eu me sentia desconfortável e um pouco piranha vestida da maneira que eu estava, e fiquei feliz em ver que ele me respeitava apesar da vestimenta. Isso o fez ainda mais doce do que ele já era.

Chegamos a uma enorme mansão. Havia luzes e tendas em toda parte e eu podia sentir a música do carro. Se eu não conhecesse bem, eu pensaria que estávamos em uma festa em Las Vegas, não em Seattle.

"Uau!" Eu disse quando nós seis andamos em torno da mansão para o quintal.

"Eu sei." Alice respondeu.

O quintal, não era um quintal em tudo. Ele tinha uma enorme piscina, completa com uma cachoeira. O pátio era enorme e havia um bar no mesmo com um garçom servindo os convidados. A festa estava cheia de pessoas.

"Bella? Alice?" Eu ouvi uma voz chamando.

Eu olhei para ver minha velha amiga Ângela Webber vindo correndo em nossa direção. Enlacei-a em um abraço e então ela fez o mesmo com Alice.

"Como você tem passado, Ângela?" Eu perguntei.

"Fantástica. Oh, Ben, olha quem está aqui." Ela chamou para seu namorado, agora aparentemente noivo, Ben.

"Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu não perdi o fato de que ele me deu uma olhada mais e seus olhos pararam no meu peito.

"Yeah. Como está a vida de noivos?" Eu perguntei quando senti Edward me puxar para mais perto dele.

"Eu amo isso. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz." Ele finalmente olhou para longe de mim e olhou carinhosamente nos olhos de Ângela. Eles sempre foram tão perfeitos um para o outro.

"Bem, nós vamos olhar ao redor e talvez dançar um pouco." Alice disse-lhes. "Talvez nós veremos você mais tarde".

"Isso parece ótimo." Ângela respondeu docemente.

Nós andamos em torno da festa uma vez, misturando de vez em quando com pessoas que nos pararam. Rosalie foi atropelada duas vezes exatamente na frente de Emmett. E três rapazes fizeram avanços em Alice. Felizmente, eu não tinha sido deixada sozinha até agora.

Edward e eu fomos para uma parte do quintal onde havia um DJ e pessoas dançando. Apoiei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e nós apenas balançamos um pouco. Nada como o que fizemos ontem à noite.

"Você quer algo para beber?" ele me perguntou

"Água seria fantástico." Eu disse a ele.

Ele me deu um beijo na cabeça e disse: "Fique aqui. Eu volto já." Eu concordei e ele saiu.

Eu me senti um pouco estranha não dançando como todos à minha volta, mas logo estava além disso.

"Com licença, linda. Você aceitaria dançar comigo?" Eu me virei e um enorme sorriso atravessou o meu rosto com o rosto familiar.

"Eu adoraria nada mais que isso." Eu disse a ele.

**EPOV**

Deixei Bella para buscar-lhe uma água. E quando cheguei ao bar, parecia que todos só se separaram do meu caminho.

"O que você precisa?" o garçom me perguntou.

"Uma água, por favor." Eu respondi. Ele pegou uma e entregou-a para mim.

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ele.

"Não, não. Obrigado." ele respondeu. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar curioso, mas, em seguida, virei-me. Assim que o fiz, uma menina correu em minha direção.

"Oh, meu Deus, eu sinto muito." A menina loira disse, olhando para mim e golpeando seus cílios.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse a ela enquanto tentava me movimentar, mas ela se manteve me bloqueando.

"Talvez, eu deveria compensá-lo por isso. Vou fazer o que você quiser. Qualquer coisa." Ela disse com uma voz sussurrante que me fez gemer internamente. Ela era realmente grossa.

"Qualquer coisa?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela concordou.

"Ok, deixe-me sozinho e não fale comigo nunca mais." Eu disse andando e dando a volta na garota agora muito chocada. Eu ri com a sua reação enquanto fazia o meu caminho de volta para Bella.

Mas assim que me aproximei do local eu avistei um pedaço dela contra um outro indivíduo pelo meio das pessoas em movimento. Eu não podia vê-lo, mas ela certamente parecia que estava se divertindo. Ela estava até mesmo rindo. Eu apressei meu passo.

O homem dançando com ela parecia familiar por alguma razão, mas o ciúme imenso que eu estava sentindo naquele momento não me permitia pensar com clareza. Minha Bella estava dançando com outro homem... vestindo aquilo.

"Bella." Eu gritei. Ela olhou para cima e correu para mim.

"Oh, obrigada." Ela disse, pegando a água como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Bella," Eu tentei controlar a minha voz. Eu não estava bravo com ela. Ela provavelmente não sabia o que ele queria. "... quem é aquele que você estava dançando?" Eu perguntei, ouvindo minha própria voz tensa.

"Ah, Edward." Ela me deu um sorriso apologético. "Me desculpe, eu não achei que você se importaria. Quero dizer considerando quem ele é. Você está bravo comigo?"

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso, mas ele não atingiu meus olhos. Eu ainda estava chateado com o cara que roubou Bella de mim. "Você disse que eu o conhecia. Quem é ele?" Eu perguntei, plenamente planejando detonar esse ladrão de namorada.

"Por que eu, claro." Um homem se adiantou. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e um cavanhaque. Eu sabia que eu o tinha visto antes, mas onde.

"Desculpe, de onde eu conheço você?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward, eu estou um pouco ofendido." Ele disse com uma falsa expressão de ferido. "Por que sou eu, Brett. Eu pensei que por ter dançado com Bella no restaurante, gostaria de lhe perguntar novamente. Além disso, quando ela parece tão deliciosa quanto ela parece esta noite, ela não deve ser deixada sozinha por um momento. Os homens são porcos".

Eu dei-lhe um enorme sorriso. Este era o Brett do restaurante. Aquele que, como Bella disse, _me_ achou atraente. "Brett. É um prazer oficialmente conhecer você." Eu estendi minha mão para ele a balançar, o que ele não hesitou em fazer. Bella riu de sua pressa. "Obrigado por cuidar de Bella. Eu não sei como agradecer a você".

"Não foi nada. Ela é uma amiga." Ele se virou e lhe deu uma piscada, o que a fez rir.

"Você é completamente o paquerador." Eu disse a ele com uma risada.

"Apenas seja afortunado que eu não estou dirigindo-o a você." Ele disse, desta vez piscando para mim.

"Desculpe, eu tomei." Eu disse, rindo e puxando Bella para trás no meu peito.

"Piedade." Ele respondeu, fazendo Bella rir novamente.

"Brett, por que você não vem conhecer o resto da nossa família e amigos." Bella disse. "E por favor, não pressione Jasper e Emmett. Nós não queremos fazer Edward ciumento." Bella brincou.

"Eu adoraria." Brett disse.

Nós fomos de alguma forma capazes de voltar até o resto da família e todos os sete sentamos no mobiliário do pátio junto à piscina. Nós os apresentamos a Brett, a quem todos acharam muito divertido.

"Rosalie, você tem o corpo mais perfeito que eu já vi. Exceto o de Edward." Ele acrescentou com uma piscadela em minha direção.

Eu apenas olhei para Bella de olhos arregalados. Ela riu e se inclinou em minha orelha. "Ele está certo que você sabe. Você tem um corpo incrível." Seu hálito quente no meu ouvido me fez tremer de prazer.

Ela mudou-se para sentar no meu colo e eu olhei para baixo para ver que seu vestido tinha libertado ainda mais. Ele estava literalmente apenas cobrindo sua área privada. Eu encontrei-me apenas olhando lá embaixo e minha boca ficou subitamente seca.

"E Alice, seu senso de estilo é incrível." Ouvi Brett cumprimentá-la. Olhei para cima para vê-lo sentado entre Alice e Rose.

"Hey, vamos lá, agora você me faz sentir como se você estivesse interessado em nossas garotas." Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Não, não. Eu prefiro muito mais Edward. E sem ofensas madames, mas gostaria de ir atrás de Bella, se eu gostasse de mulheres." Brett explicou.

"Não se preocupe, assim como nós também." Alice riu apontando entre ela e Rosalie e lembrando nossa noite na banheira quando cada um confessou pensar de forma inadequada sobre Bella.

As bochechas de Bella viraram aquela linda sombra de vermelho e ela escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Eu apenas ri de sua reação. "Desculpas a todos vocês, mas ela é minha." Eu passei meus braços em volta dela e beijei seus lábios.

Era pra ser um beijo rápido... curto e doce, mas por alguma razão, eu não podia deixá-la ir. Comecei a tornar o beijo rude, ignorando os assobios e aplausos da família.

Ela empurrou o beijo mais profundo, e quando eu lambi seu lábio superior pedindo entrada, ela se virou no meu colo e montou sobre mim. Nossas línguas lutavam pelo controle até que eu empurrei a minha dentro de sua boca, apreciando o incrível sabor do seu hálito quente. Minhas mãos percorreram até suas coxas, que eu notei estarem descobertas. Quando ela se mudou para montar em mim, seu vestido subiu todo o caminho na frente, deixando o meu corpo ser a única coisa a não revelar o seu.

E isso excitou-me como nada antes. Tê-la tão perto de mim... publicamente, era realmente, muito quente. Eu levei a minha mão direita e enfiei-a entre nós para descobrir que ela estava usando um material muito pequeno como calcinha. Mudei o meu dedo para onde era o seu clitóris e pude sentir que ela estava molhada, e nós dois soltamos um pequeno gemido dentro da boca um do outro.

"Uau. Eles são sempre assim?" Ouvi Brett perguntar, o que fez Bella se afastar.

"Me desculpem." Ela disse quando seu rosto ficou vermelho de novo.

"Muito obrigado Brett." Eu disse, fingindo raiva.

"Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito nada. Eu teria adorado ver quão longe isso iria." Brett disse.

"Talvez você deva vir ao nosso quarto de hotel." Bella brincou.

Ele riu. "Bella, querida. Não me provoque tanto assim." O grupo todo começou a rir.

Levantei-me e ajudei Bella a arrumar o vestido. Nós todos andamos ao redor por pouco tempo, mais uma vez nos misturando. Eu ficava vendo os caras encarar Bella e depois cutucar seus amigos para olhar para ela também. Eu estava começando a não gostar mais daqui.

Eu decidi que era hora de ir embora quando um indivíduo aproximou-se de Bella e começou a flertar com ela bem na minha frente. Que nervoso!

Nós fizemos nossas despedidas para Brett e Bella lhe deu seu número de telefone celular, no caso de ele aparecer alguma vez em Forks. Ele era realmente um cara muito divertido e sabia como fazer todos nós rirmos.

Abri a porta do lado do passageiro para Bella antes de subir no banco do motorista. Durante todo o passeio, eu não pude deixar de olhar para ela e sorrir.

"O que?" ela perguntou quando me pegou.

"Nada. Você apenas parece incrivelmente sexy." Eu disse e então voltei os olhos para a estrada.

"Eu pareço?" ela perguntou. Como se ela não soubesse. Eu concordei.

**BPOV**

Ele tinha sido tão surpreendente a noite toda que a sua doçura realmente me excitou. Quando ele disse que eu estava sexy, essa foi a última gota. Cheguei sob o vestido e peguei a minha tanga e tirei-a fora.

Eu desafivelei o cinto de segurança e ajoelhei-me no meu assento, inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido de Edward. "Você quer ver o que está sob esse vestido?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas manteve os olhos na estrada. Eu me encostei na minha janela e lentamente espalhei minhas pernas, dando-lhe uma visão perfeita da minha boceta já totalmente molhada.

Ele olhou para mim e eu vi-o engolir com dificuldade antes de virar os olhos de volta para a estrada, tomando respirações profundas e curtas.

Eu agarrei sua mão direita e deslizei até o centro da minha excitação. "Sente como você me faz molhada?"

Neste momento nós estávamos na garagem do hotel. Ele desligou o carro e voltou toda sua atenção para mim.

Puxei sua mão longe de mim e lambi-a. Inclinei-me e logo ele estava em cima de mim. Ele beijou-me ainda mais asperamente do que na festa. Em nenhum momento em tudo nós dois estávamos completamente nus, exceto por Edward sugerir que eu mantivesse meus saltos.

Acabamos por ficar no banco do lado do passageiro com ele totalmente reclinado e Edward empurrando cada vez mais forte em mim. Eu vim quatro vezes antes de nós decidirmos que devíamos ir para o nosso quarto de hotel antes que os outros começassem a se preocupar conosco.

Tiramos nossas roupas de novo uma vez que chegamos ao nosso quarto e adormecemos instantaneamente. Amanhã, o nosso fim de semana em Seattle estaria acabado, mas homem, nós sairíamos com um estrondo! Eu amei Seattle.


	18. Compensando o Tempo Perdido

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Eu não sou dona de "Crepúsculo". Isto significa que eu não tenho controle Edward... infelizmente. MAS eu VOU um dia me casar com ele... sério, eu vou.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Compensando o tempo perdido**

**BPDV**

"Venha! Se levante!" Eu ouvi um grito de voz lançado alto enquanto minha cama tremeu. Eu abri meus olhos para ver que Alice estava pulando no pé da cama e, quando eu virei, eu também notei que Edward não estava lá.

"Alice." Eu gemi enquanto joguei um travesseiro nela, o qual ela pegou com facilidade e jogou de volta pra mim, batendo na minha cabeça. Este não era o modo que eu queria acordar. Onde estava o deus com quem eu despertava ao meu lado todas as manhãs?

"Vamos lá, cabeça dorminhoca. Nós precisamos seguir em frente. Aqui estão algumas roupas." ela disse enquanto saltava pra fora da minha cama e lançava uma roupa pra mim.

"Onde Edward está?" Eu perguntei.

"Emmett e Jasper roubaram ele. Eles quiseram passar um tempo com ele já que ele passa tanto tempo com você ultimamente". ela disse. "Agora vista-se."

Eu fiz como ela disse e foi tomar uma ducha rápida e me vestir.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, o grupo inteiro estava em nosso apartamento, completamente vestidos e prontos pra ir. Alice tinha até mesmo feito minha mala para mim.

"Bom dia." Edward disse quando ele caminhou até mim e me deu um abraço quente.

"Dia." Eu respondi, de repente sentindo minha manhã ficando melhor.

"Eu trouxe pra você um donut lustrado e tedioso." ele disse ao beijar minha testa, enquanto eu apenas ria da escolha de palavras dele.

Todos nós sentamos à mesa do quarto e tomamos nosso café da manhã em paz.

"Então, nós decidimos que Bella e eu levaríamos o Aston Martin pra casa, e o resto de vocês irá no Jipe." Alice anunciou.

"O quê? Por quê?" Eu perguntei, querendo ir pra casa com Edward.

"Porque eu quero andar com minha melhor amiga." Alice respondeu.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso e concordei com a cabeça.

Nós apanhamos nossas malas e fomos até a mesa da frente para o cheak out. Eu estava vigiando novamente as bolsas enquanto todo o resto esperava na fila.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi uma voz dizer. Eu me virei ver quem era.

"Jacob." Eu cumprimentei brevemente.

Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos e olhou para meu rosto. Ele parecia estar triste sobre algo. "Eu só queria que você soubesse, que eu sei dos sentimentos que você tem por mim." ele me falou.

"Sabe?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levandada.

"Sim, e você precisa saber que isso está errado. Quero dizer, você tem um namorado. Não está certo deixar ele por mim." ele continuou.

"Sabe, eu _estava_ pensando nisto." Eu disse, minha voz encharcada com sarcasmo.

"Eu sei, e acredite em mim, eu quis que você pensasse nisso." disse, obviamente não pegando o sarcasmo. "Mas eu não poderia viver assim."

"Eu acho que eu simplesmente não era mulher bastante para você." Eu disse em um tom pálido e sem emoção. Eu não pude acreditar no que ele estava dizendo... e além disso, que ele não entendeu que eu estava sendo tão sarcástica.

"Não, não era você. Você é linda. Mas eu sinto muito, nunca teria dado certo entre nós." ele beijou cada de minhas mãos e foi embora.

Eu ouvi umas risadas silenciosas ao meu lado e virei para ver meus amigos rindo. Eu apenas dei a eles um olhar de 'vocês acreditam que isso aconteceu?', e então me uni às risadas. Seattle era um lugar divertido, mas cara, era estranho.

Nós colocamos nossas coisas no Jipe e eu caminhei para Edward. "Eu acho que o verei daqui a um tempinho." disse enquanto o abraçava.

"Se divirta com Alice." ele devolveu. Eu rodei meus olhos e ri dele.

Alice e eu entramos no carro de Edward e começamos o caminho para casa.

"Então..." Alice começou.

"Então...? Por acaso haveria um resto de frase?" Eu perguntei.

"Você o ama." ela declarou.

"Eu achei que você já sabia disso?"

"Eu sabia, mas agora é tão óbvio que vocês dois se sentem do mesmo jeito." ela explicou. "E não só porque eu o vi colocar a mão dele nas suas calças."

"Alice, ele é seu irmão. Você realmente se sente confortável falando comigo sobre isso?" Perguntei.

"De fato, sim. Não é como eu perguntasse se ele é bom de cama. Ele é?"

"Alice!"

"Certo, ok. Você não precisa me falar. Tudo que eu estou dizendo é que é óbvio, do jeito que ele olha pra você, o quanto ele te adora. Eu nunca o vi assim. Obrigado." ela disse suavemente.

"Você realmente não deveria me agradecer." Falei.

"Não, eu agradeço. Você não entende. Ele nunca fez nada assim antes. Eu não acho que ele já foi devagar o bastante para desfrutar de fato a vida. Amar algo. Você o fez reduzir a velocidade o bastante para mostrar a ele que há beleza no mundo, mais do que ele sonha. E você mostrou para ele que existia o amor. Não só para mim, ou para Emmett, mas para ele. Você merece muito mais do que um obrigado." Eu olhei para ela para ver que havia um par de lágrimas que tinham transbordado dos olhos dela, mas eles ficaram colados na estrada.

"Eu realmente o amo, você sabe." Eu falei. Ela levantou a mão direita, pegou a minha esquerda, e deu um apertão rápido.

"Eu sei."

"O que você acha que vai acontecer no fim do verão?" Eu perguntei a ela. Eu estive pensando nisto durante os últimos dois dias. Eu nunca quis que o verão terminasse, mas eu sabia que, eventualmente, não importando o quanto eu esperei e rezei para que não acontecesse, ele terminaria. Alice sempre parecia saber as respostas para as coisas, ou talvez eu só me sentia assim porque ela era minha melhor amiga.

"Nada." ela disse. "Não preocupe, tudo estará bem. Olhe para eu e Jazz. Nós não vamos para a mesma escola e ainda estamos juntos, e apaixonados como sempre."

Ela tinha razão ali. Mas Edward e eu não éramos Alice e Jasper. "Eu sei que você tem razão, Alice. Mas eu não sou você." Eu deixei uma lágrima pequena escorrer pela minha bochecha, pensando no fim do que Edward e eu tínhamos. "Eu não sou tão forte quanto você."

Ela apertou minha mão novamente. "Claro que você é. Você é tão forte quanto eu já tive que ser. Você deixou seus sentimentos na espera durante três anos. Eu nunca tive que esperar tanto tempo pra qualquer coisa. Tudo que você tem que se perguntar é 'ele vale a pena? '"

Ele valeu a pena? Ela estava realmente me perguntando isso? Claro que ele valeu a pena. Ele tinha meu coração. E se ele decidisse que não me queria, meu coração ainda pertenceria só a ele e ele somente. "Absolutamente."

"Então você sabe que é forte o bastante". ela declarou. E eu soube que ela tinha razão. Eu poderia passar pelos próximos dois anos de faculdade e sobreviver só vendo o Edward quando nós tivéssemos tempo. Porque vê-lo, até mesmo em um tempo pequeno daqueles, seria o êxtase. E quando ele me beijaria, como ele fez nos últimos dias, valeria os meses de solidão sem ele.

"Obrigado, Alice. Você sempre sabe o que dizer."

"Eu sei." ela disse, e imediatamente levantou o humor.

Nós gastamos o resto da volta pra casa no verdadeiro estilo Bella e Alice. E com isso, quero dizer que nós zoamos com o som dos Backstreet Boys, Vanilla Ice, e o "MMMBop" do Hanson.

Nós nos aproximamos da grande casa branca rindo histericamente. Nós chegamos antes do Jipe, então começamos a descarregar as malas. Eles estavam levando um tempo muito maior pra chegar aqui, assim Alice e eu começamos a ficar preocupadas que algo tinha acontecido, e nós decidimos ligar.

"Jazz, onde estão vocês?" Alice perguntou com uma voz preocupada. "Oh. Sério?" um sorriso se espalhou por sua face, e ela deu uma rápida olhada pra mim. "Bem, então prossiga. Eu te amo também. Certo, tchau." e ela desligou.

"E?" Eu perguntei. "Onde eles estão?"

"Oh, eles só... umm... pararam para um pouco de comida e tal. Nossa geladeira está bem vazia, e nós não podemos comer pizza todas as noites. É na verdade muito gentil da parte deles. Me salva uma viagem." ela divagou. Era óbvio que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

"Uh-huh." Eu disse em uma voz não convencida.

"Vamos lá. Eu quero fazer suas unhas."

Eu gemi, enquanto ela me puxava para o quarto dela pela mão. O que estava rolando?

**EPDV**

Então eu estava preso no assento traseiro dentro do Jipe de Emmett, sentado próximo a Jasper. Eu não gostei de não estar com Bella.

"Assim, você e Bella. Parece que as coisas vão indo bem." Jasper expôs.

"Sim. Elas vão bem." Eu disse, confuso sobre pra onde ele queria chegar com isso.

"Certo, o negócio é o seguinte, Edward." Rosalie foi direto ao ponto. "Bella esteve apaixonada por você desde que ela veio como caloura a Forks, e você era muito idiota pra perceber isto."

Eu estremeci à aspereza dela. Todas estas coisas, eu soube e pensei muito sobre já, mas doeu ver outra pessoa confirmar meus pensamentos.

"Eu sei." Eu disse humildemente.

"Então, como você vai compensar o tempo perdido?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza." admiti. "Eu acho que vou simplesmente gastar tanto tempo com ela quanto possível."

"Errado!" Jasper gritou. "Isso não é bom o bastante. Escute, todos nós vemos Bella como uma pequena irmã. Tendo dito isso, finja que nós absolutamente não o conhecemos. O que o faria tão diferente de qualquer outro menino no planeta?"

"Eu a amo?" Eu quase perguntei.

"Não é bom o bastante." Emmett respondeu. "Você não pode apenas dizer, você precisa mostrar isso."

"Eu penso que, ultimamente, eu tenho mostrado muito pra ela." Eu disse com um sorriso quase convencido.

Rosalie me esbofeteou levemente no rosto. "Não sexualmente. Qualquer um pode ser sexual. Isso não mostra amor." ela explicou. "Você precisa compensar o tempo perdido."

E então, eu tive uma ideia.

"Emmett, pare lá." eu disse, apontando animado para uma loja de festa.

"Uh, Edward, eu realmente não acho que é hora pra uma festa. Nós estamos tentando ter uma conversa séria com você, caramba". Jasper disse, um pouco frustrado.

"Não, eu sei. Eu tenho uma ideia." Eu disse. E enquanto nós entrávamos no estacionamento da loja, eu expliquei minha idéia a eles.

Como eu, todos nós fomos pras filas de estantes para cima e para baixo, nós agarramos qualquer coisa que parecia divertido e festivo. Então, o telefone de Jasper começou a tocar.

"Oi? Ei Alice." ela deve ter perguntado onde nós estávamos, porque Jaspe me deu uma olhada, pedindo permissão para contar a ela. Eu concordei com a cabeça. Não haveria jeito da coisa acontecer se eu não deixasse a Alice por dentro no plano. E eu precisaria da ajuda dela.

Quando a ligação terminou, nós compramos todos os nossos materiais e voltamos em direção a Forks.

**BPDV **

"Alice, sério, eu tenho que ficar toda arrumada? eu reclamei. Pelo amor de Deus, ela conseguiu brincar de Barbie comigo todo dia daquele fim de semana.

"Você me deu permissão pro fim de semana inteiro. Agora, desde que nós viemos pra casa de Seattle hoje, ainda conta." ela explicou.

Ela estava enrolando meu cabelo, em cachos soltos. E então ela mudou de lugar pra me dar só um toque de maquiagem.

"Oh, você sabe o que ficaria ótimo em você?" ela correu ao armário dela e tirou um vestido. Era tomara-que-caia e branco, com esguichos de púrpura e cor-de-rosa. Era deslumbrante, mas era divertido.

Eu fiz como ela disse e experimentei o vestido. Encaixou como uma luva. "Alice, por que você tem um vestido do meu tamanho?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu tenho uma tonelada de coisas do seu tamanho. O guarda-roupa de Edward não é grande o bastante pra pôr todas as roupas lá. Além disso, eu nunca sei quando você vai usar uma roupa horrorosa." ela explicou.

"Nossa, obrigada. Você é uma ótima amiga." Eu disse sarcasticamente, rindo.

O telefone dela começou a tocar e ela o pegou com pressa.

"Jazz? Sim. Nenhum problema. Certo, nós o veremos lá. Adeus."

Ok, nós estávamos em casa há horas e ninguém mais havia chegado ainda.

"Alice, o que está acontecendo? Por que eles não estão em casa ainda? Algo aconteceu?" Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco nervosa. E se havia acontecido um acidente e Alice não me contou porque pensou que eu enlouqueceria?

"Está tudo bem. Venha, nós precisamos ir encontrar com o resto deles." ela disse.

"O quê? Eu não posso entrar em lugar nenhum em Forks vestida assim." Eu exclamei.

"Sim você pode, e você vai. Venha, nós precisamos chegar a eles rápido."

O modo como ela falou me fez enlouquecer um pouco. "Por que? Por que nós precisamos nos apressar? Alice, eu juro por Deus, se algo aconteceu e você me deixou sentada aqui e ficou brincando de me vestir, eu juro..."

"Bella, tudo bem. Eles tiveram um pneu achatado. Nós vamos levar um sobressalente para eles. Eles conseguiram chegar à escola." ela me assegurou.

Bem, isso era bom. A escola era só à uns minutos daqui. Eu pulei para dentro do Porsche de Alice e nós começamos a correr para a escola. Nossa antiga escola secundária [N/T: high school], onde nós todos nos conhecemos. Eu tive alguns momentos bons lá. Um pequeno sorriso cruzou minha face enquanto eu me lembrava da primeira vez que encontrei Edward.

_Flashback __ [N/A: efeitos sonoros de Wayne's World... lol.]* _

Sendo meu primeiro dia de escola, eu só tinha feito uma amiga. O nome dela era Alice. Ela parecia realmente doce e nós tivemos quatro matérias juntas. Eu gostei que ela não me tratou como uma anomalia da natureza só porque eu era nova.

Para ser honesta, eu estava chocada que ela estava até mesmo falando comigo. Ela era absolutamente belíssima. Seu rosto estava perfeito e sem defeitos, e ela estava andando comigo. Eu tinha um cabelo grande, crespo, e usava aparelhos. Meu corpo se parecia com o de um menino de 10 anos de idade. Olhei novamente para Alice. Algumas pessoas simplesmente têm toda a sorte.

"Então, eu a verei no almoço." ela disse alegremente. "Você sentará comigo, certo?" ela perguntou.

"Se você quiser que eu sente." Eu respondi timidamente.

"Bom, então eu a verei depois das aulas." Eu sorri pra ela, enquanto ela dançava pelo corredor abaixo.

Eu deixei sair um suspiro contente. Ela era tão agradável... só de pensar, meu primeiro dia e eu já tinha uma amiga. Com aquele pensamento eu fui pra minha aula A.P.* de biologia, uma classe sênior, mas eu sempre fui muito boa com ciência. _[N/A: eu tive que manter o fato de que eles tiveram biologia juntos... lol. Eu amo o livro demais.]_

Eu fui ao professor para me apresentar e ele me indicou uma mesa de laboratório vazia, que eu aceitei feliz. Alice tinha me deixado com um bom humor incomum.

Eu ouvi a cadeira ranger próximo a mim e me virei para me apresentar ao meu novo companheiro de laboratório. Mas quando eu virei a ele, minha boca se largou ligeiramente aberta, e meus olhos ficaram muito arregalados.

Do meu lado, eu juro, um deus estava sentando. Ele tinha um lindo cabelo cor de bronze, e um rosto perfeito que parecia ter sido esculpido em pedra. Ele virou o rosto pra mim, e eu fiquei perdida nos seus olhos verdes. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto e minha respiração ficou presa.

"Oi. Eu sou Edward. Eu acho que serei seu companheiro de laboratório durante o ano."

Eu, alguma maneira, me compus o bastante para formar uma frase. "Bella. Bella Swan." Eu disse.

Ele deixou sair uma risadinha baixo e meu coração pulou uma batida. "Então, você é meio como Bond. James Bond." ele disse, com uma gargalhada.

Por alguma razão, meu lado sarcástico e confiante assumiu (eu nem mesmo saiba que eu tinha um lado confiante, mas eu me senti realmente confortável perto dele, por alguma razão). "Sim, bem, quando eu estou em uma missão, eu preciso de um pseudônimo." Eu expliquei, provocando uma risada.

"Entendo." ele riu.

"Embora, agora que você sabe quem eu realmente sou, eu sinto muito, eu terei te matar."

Ele riu novamente. "E se eu prometer não contar para ninguém? Eu posso manter minha vida?" ele perguntou.

"Eu pensarei nisto."

O sino tocou e aula começou, mas eu não pude deixar dar olhadelas a esse Edward ao longo do período inteiro.

A aula finalmente terminou e eu estava aliviada. Eu tinha certeza que se a aula fosse mais longa ele eventualmente me pegaria encarando-o... Eu não estava exatamente sendo discreta.

"Então, você é um sênior*, certo?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, você não é?"

"Não. Sou júnior." Eu expliquei enquanto nós nos levantamos e começamos a caminhar para a porta. "Eu estava em uma classe avançada em Phoenix, de onde eu sou. _[N/T: Para nós significa basicamente que Bella está no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, e Edward no último.]_

"Oh, ei. Eu tenho uma irmã que é júnior. Eu deveria lhe apresentá-la. Tenha cuidado, entretanto, ela é uma mão-cheia." ele riu.

"Eu vejo que você conheceu meu chato irmão maior." Alice disse, parecendo vir de lugar nenhum.

"Você duas se conhecem?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, Alice e eu temos uma tonelada de aulas juntas." eu disse a ele.

"E nós vamos ser melhores amigas, então é melhor você tratá-la bem, Edward." Alice repreendeu.

Edward deixou sair um pequeno riso. "Eu tentarei meu melhor."

_Fim do __flashback__._ (N/A: os efeitos sonoros de Wayne's World, novamente.)

Por que você está sorrindo?" Alice perguntou.

"Apenas lembrando meu primeiro dia aqui." Eu respondi.

"Sim, você e Edward não se conheceram na sala de biologia?" ela perguntou enquanto saia do carro e ia para Jasper, Emmett, e Rosalie.

"Sim. Ei, onde está Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, ele teve que ir ao banheiro." Jasper me falou.

"Por que não faz você vai dar uma volta pela alameda da memória enquanto nós mudamos o pneu?" Alice sugeriu.

Eu encolhi meus ombros. Eu realmente não queria ficar em pé no estacionamento às nove da noite enquanto eles mudavam um pneu. Então eu comecei a caminhar ao prédio de ciência onde eu tinha conhecido Edward. Eu estava um pouco surpresa que ele estava destrancado.

Eu caminhei pra porta de biologia, e congelei. Haviam dúzias de rosas vermelhas em todos os lugares. A sala estava completamente cheia delas, e as únicas luzes lá vinham das muitas velas iluminadas colocadas ao longo do lugar.

Eu vi a mesa na qual Edward e eu sentamos uma vez, naqueles anos atrás, e achei um vaso com duas rosas brancas. As únicas duas rosas que não eram vermelhas na sala inteira. Uma vela foi colocada próximo ao vaso, junto com um pedaço de papel de caderno dobrado com "Bella. Bella Swan." escrito em cima.

Eu sorri a mim mesma, apanhei o papel e desdobrei-o. Lia-se "Você gosta de mim? (Círcule um). De: Edward." Então tinha um "sim" escrito no lado esquerdo do papel, e "não" escrito à direita. Eu apanhei o lápis reservado na mesa e circulei um. Na parte inferior do papel, dizia, "Encontre-me no ginásio... traga o papel com sua resposta."

Eu ri e fui pra fora do edifício. Enquanto eu caminhava para o ginásio, eu notei que meus amigos e o Jipe tinham ido embora. Melhores amigos bajuladores.

Eu abri as portas para o ginásio e deixei sair uma pequena risada enquanto olhada ao redor. Estava incrivelmente brega. O epítome de um baile de escola. Havia um arco de balões, serpentinas, e decorações de festa por todo lado.

Eu caminhei pro meio do ginásio e girei para ter uma visão melhor do lugar.

"Você trouxe o papel?" eu ofeguei e virei pra ver Edward em pé atrás de mim em um terno. Eu lhe dei um sorriso e dei o papel a ele. Ele o abriu para ver minha resposta. Obrigado." ele disse com um sorriso.

"Como se você já não soubesse."

"Você poderia ter mudado de ideia. Então, eu estava desejando saber se você iria ao baile comigo?" ele perguntou, fingindo ser tímido, e olhando para baixo.

Eu ri da habilidade teatral dele. "Eu adoraria ir ao baile com você, Edward. Mas eu meio que tenho um namorado."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não irá se importar. É apenas uma noite. Além disso, eu conheço o cara. Ele é bem legal, eu tenho certeza que ele estará bem com isso."

"Certo então." eu concordei com um sorriso.

"Espere." ele me falou e correu a uma mesa que continha um aparelho de som. Ele apertou o _play_ e pegou algo antes de voltar a andar até mim. "Isto é para você." ele disse, oferecendo um buquê de pulso.

Eu ri alto. "Você me comprou um buquê?" Eu não podia acreditar. Ele definitivamente ia seguir todo o caminho com o tema estereótipo de baile. Ele concordou com a cabeça e deslizou-o no meu pulso.

"Agora, você dançará comigo?" ele perguntou, oferecendo uma mão para mim.

"Nós podemos dançar realmente como se estivéssemos na _high school_ ou no _júnior high_*?" Eu perguntei com um riso.

*_Junior high _é como se fosse o Ensino Fundamental, mas a partir da sexta série. Logo, _High school _é equivalente ao Ensino Médio.

Ele riu comigo. "Claro." disse enquanto colocava as mãos em minha cintura e eu pus as minhas em seu ombro. Nós rimos juntos enquanto nossos pés continuaram plantados e nós apenas balançamos um pouco, com aproximadamente três pés entre nossos corpos. Nós poderíamos encaixar outra pessoa entre nós. [N/A: Sério, é assim que todo mundo dança lento no _júnior high_] A canção que estava tocando era "Truly, Madly, Deeply" do Savage Garden , e isso também se ajustava à elegância da noite.

Mas assim que a canção mudou pra "I'll Be" de Edwin McCain, nós começamos a dançar como os adultos maduros que éramos. Ele me puxou pra mais perto e eu agarrei a mão dele enquanto nós rodopiamos pelo chão do ginásio, ele que me girando de vez em quando.

"O que levou a tudo isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu te amo." ele disse, simplesmente.

"Eu o amo também. Mas você sabe que eu já sabia disso. Por que você realmente fez isso pra mim?"

"Eu sei agora que você tinha sentimentos por mim desde o _high school_, e eu também percebi como fui estúpido em não perceber isso mais cedo. Por isso, eu sinto muito." ele disse, beijando minha testa. "Mas eu estou compensando o tempo perdido."

"Então você me trouxe ao baile?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Eu achei que era uma boa representação. Além do mais, eu não sei o quanto romântico teria sido se eu recriasse uma formatura." ele disse com um riso.

"Sim", eu ri "isso é muito melhor."

Nós dançamos a noite inteira, só com músicas lendas que ele tinha em um CD misto. Algumas delas me fizeram rir devido à elegância absoluta, mas tudo se ajustou tão perfeitamente bem. Igual ao modo que eu me ajustava ao Edward.

A última canção da noite, foi "Making Love Out of Nothing At All", do Air Suply.

"Aí está um toque agradável." Eu disse, quando a música começou a jogar.

"Eu pensei que sim." ele disse com uma risada.

Mas antes que percebêssemos, a noite se acabou, e nós decidimos que deveríamos provavelmente ir pra casa.

"Você se importaria se eu te levasse pra casa?" ele perguntou, fingindo timidez novamente.

"Você promete não me desrespeitar?" Eu perguntei firmemente.

"Eu nunca o faria." ele respondeu com uma expressão inocente.

Eu concordei e nós partimos no Porsche de Alice. Ele segurou minha mão suavemente por toda a ida pra casa. E quando nós chegamos, subimos juntos os degraus para nosso quarto. Quando nós abrimos as portas, eu descobri que o quarto dele também estava cheio com rosas e iluminado com velas. As pétalas estavam até mesmo espalhadas pelo chão.

Edward veio por trás e envolveu os braços dele ao meu redor, enquanto lágrimas começaram a fluir abaixo pelo meu rosto. Estava tudo tão perfeito, e ele fez isso para mim. Se eu não disse isto antes, eu diria agora. Eu era a mulher mais sortuda no planeta.

Naquela noite, nós não fizemos sexo quente, ardente, como nas outras noites. Não havia nada rude sobre qualquer coisa que nós fizemos. Não, não naquela noite. Naquela noite, nós fizemos amor. Doce, gentil e perfeito amor. E quando terminamos, ele vestiu as calças de pijama dele e eu vesti uma camisola, e nós nos deitamos um ao lado do outro, encarando um ao outro, segurando um ao outro.

Ele fitou meus olhos e eu fiz o mesmo com ele.

"Bella. Bella Swan, eu te amo." ele sussurrou.

"Eu te amo também, Edward. Você foi o melhor companheiro de laboratório e par de baile que uma menina poderia querer." ambos deixamos sair um pequeno riso, e ele me beijou docemente.

"Um dia, eu te farei minha, oficialmente." disse ele a mim.

"Um dia, eu aceitarei." eu lhe respondi suavemente.

"Boa noite meu anjo. Meu doce amor." ele sussurrou.

"Boa noite minha metade perfeita." eu sussurrei de volta.

E com isso, nós dois vagueamos em outra noite cheia de sonhos do que o futuro poderia conter para nós. Um futuro junto. O único futuro que eu já quis.

* * *

***"Wayne's World" é o filme de comédia "Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor", saído da esquete de mesmo nome do proprama americano Saturday Night Live. ****Não tem nada no google ou Youtube que sirva de exemplo, mas pensem em como imagens de flashback ficam. Um pouco antigas, um pouco onduladas.

* * *

**

**Deixem Reviews se tivessem gostado ;)**

**Bjs**


	19. Todas as Apostas

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Eu não sou dona de "Crepúsculo". No entanto, tive essa idéia de recriar baile, tenho orgulho de dizer que é um original ashel-13.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 18 - Todas as Apostas**

A noite passada realmente aconteceu? Deixe-me reformular. A noite passada realmente acontecer comigo? É difícil de acreditar. O que Edward fez na noite passada foi muito além de doce, perfeito, lindo, adorável, maravilhoso... literalmente não existem palavras suficientes para descrevê-lo mesmo. Mas, por agora, vou usar apenas uma palavra.

Memorável.

Se esquecesse de tudo o que fiz nos meus 20 da minha vida, exceto a noite passada, eu ainda estaria no céu. Eu não preciso saber o meu nome, minha idade, ou até mesmo o nome da cidade que estavam eu só precisava saber que à noite foi real. Esse algo surpreendente que me aconteceu.

E quando me virei na nossa cama, para ver o rosto de um Adonis, eu sabia o que era. Mesmo que estas coisas só acontecessem em contos de fadas com príncipes e princesas, de alguma forma, por algum acaso feliz (talvez um poeta polvilhando sua magia no universo errado), o conto de fadas acabou acontecendo comigo.

Eu gentilmente beijei a testa de Edward e me levantei da cama. Eu queria tomar um banho, e ele merecia dormir como quisesse. O tema dos banhos realmente parecia um pouco estranho desde o começo das férias. É possível, ter começado a não mais de uma semana atrás? Loucura.

Peguei um novo par de ponta de roupas e fiz meu caminho para o banheiro. Fechei a porta e liguei o chuveiro enquanto tirava a roupa. Entrei e comecei a me lavar, mas eu encontrei minhas mãos várias vezes parar de se mover. Eu apenas não poderia evitar que a minha mente vagasse até a minha 'formatura'. A nota, o corpete, o ginásio e, especialmente, fazer amor... foi tudo tão inacreditável.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, quando senti um par de braços fortes em torno de mim. Senti beijar meu pescoço e eu me inclinei para trás em seu peito. "Você dormiu bem?" Edward me perguntou, em voz de veludo.

"Mmhmm. Eu tive um par de sonhos realmente bom." Eu disse enquanto me virei para encará-lo.

"Oh, realmente? Será que eu estaria interessado em algum deles?" perguntou ele com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"Eu não penso assim." Eu o provocava. "Era na maior parte apenas coisas que eu queria fazer para você para agradecer pela noite de ontem." Eu disse e me afastei dele, virei de costas para ele novamente, e comecei a esfregar o shampoo no meu cabelo.

"Que tipo de coisas?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido atrás de mim.

"Oh, você não iria querer saber. Você foi muito cavalheiro como para que eu diga essas coisas." Eu continuei a provocação. Eu amava provocar Edward. Ele ficava tão sexy o tempo todo, mesmo que não soubesse. Era justo esperar um pouco.

"Querida, como você bem sabe, eu não sou sempre um cavalheiro." ele disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim novamente. "Você não vai me dizer?" ele sussurrou antes de morder levemente minha orelha.

"Bem, se você não é cavalheiro, porque você não me diz o que você quer que eu faça para te agradecer." Eu sugeri. Para ser honesta, eu só queria que ele conversasse sujo. Edward nunca falou sujo comigo antes e eu ansiava por ouvi-lo. Ele simplesmente sempre me cumprimentava respeitosamente, eu amava, não me interpretem mal. Eu adoro que ele me respeita, mas às vezes, eu só quero ouvir o que ele faria para mim… como ele me trataria como sua escrava do prazer.

"Eu acho que eu prefiro mostrar." ele disse, e de repente ele estava na minha frente empurrando-me até a parede do chuveiro quando ele apertou as minhas costas. Isso funcionou muito.

Ele começou a beijar a minha nuca e depois moveu-se para chupar meu ombro. Suas mãos foram à minha frente e pegou meus seios. Ele continuou a beijar e chupar minhas costas enquanto as mãos massageavam os meus seios. Suas mãos eram como mágica, e eu já estava quase gemendo

"Edward, eu preciso de você". Eu disse-lhe com uma voz rouca, quando sua mão começou a esfregar para cima e para baixo o meu estômago.

Ele me girou e bati as costas na parede de modo que eu o enfrentei. Ele atacou a minha boca, agarrou minha cintura e levantou-me contra a parede do chuveiro. Eu imediatamente envolvi minhas pernas em torno de seu torso enquanto ele entrou em mim.

A parede fria contra o calor do corpo dele era incrível e eu conheci cada um de seus eixos querendo mais e mais. Ele logo se desprendeu da minha boca, o que foi bom, porque eu precisava desesperadamente respirar.

Eu joguei minha cabeça contra a parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e sua boca começou a mamar no meu peito esquerdo, despertando-me ainda mais. Eu estava prestes gozar, eu podia senti isso crescendo, e assim ele também podia, mas isso apenas fez com que fizesse mais impulso e fosse mais profundo em mim.

"Ah, Bella. Você é tão incrível." ele grunhiu quase sem fôlego.

Isso me desfez. Gritei seu nome enquanto me sentia explodir, mas ele continuou empurrando cada vez mais duro, causando a sensação no fundo do meu estômago reaparecer. Ele era tão bom nisso. Eu não poderia ser possível dar-lhe o mesmo prazer que ele estava me dando.

"Edward, oh Deus. Edward." era tudo que eu poderia sair. Meu cérebro não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa senão o que ele estava fazendo comigo.

Ele trouxe sua boca de volta para a minha e eu gemi nele, no sabor surpreendente que Edward tinha. Logo eu vim novamente, e depois mais três duras empurradas, ele veio também.

Ficamos nessa posição por um tempo tentando recuperar o fôlego antes de ele retirou-se de mim e me colocou para baixo.

"Isso foi uma mudança da noite passada." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele me beijou e depois recuou.

"Essa foi fantástico, obrigado." ele disse enquanto desligava o chuveiro. Ele saiu e estendeu a mão para mim para que eu não iria cair. Sempre um cavalheiro perfeito.

Nos secamos e nos vestimos no banheiro juntos. Tão logo terminamos, ele me pegou estilo de noiva e me levou de volta para o quarto onde ele me soltou na cama. Eu ri, surpresa e, em seguida, beijei-o.

Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. "Eu tenho que ir limpar a escola. Eu não acho que eles gostariam que voltassem no outono e encontrassem rosas mortas e um ginásio decorado." ele disse com uma risada.

"Eles podiam simplesmente deixá-los até o baile do próximo ano." Eu brinquei.

"Tudo bem, eu vou vê-la em um par de horas."

"Não, eu quero ir com você. Eu quero ajudar a limpar." Eu disse a ele.

"Bell, não. Isso foi uma surpresa para você. Você não vai ajudar a limpar. Agora, eu vou te ver mais tarde." Ele me disse.

"Tudo bem, vou chamar todos para ir, e então você não terá argumento." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, se você chamar todos para ir, então você pode vir também. Você é tão teimosa." disse ele.

Eu ri. "Diga-me algo que eu não sei."

"Michael Phelps ganhou oito medalhas nos Jogos Olímpicos de 2004. Seis de ouro e duas de bronze." , afirmou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você disse para lhe dizer algo que você não sabia. Então, lá… Michael Phelps."

"Você é tão absurdo". Eu disse a ele antes de pegar sua mão, puxando-o para a cozinha onde eu sabia que todo mundo estaria.

"Ok, sério, vocês precisam pnos avisar antes de começar a gritar e gemer como isso novamente." Jasper disse, parecendo irritado. Senti meu rosto queimar e eu olhei para o chão.

"Ah, olha. Você Bella deixou envergonhado. Imbecil." Emmett disse. Sorri um pouco com isso. Emmett era tão parecido com um irmão mais velho. Eu adorava tê-lo ao redor.

"Ei, vocês querem ajudar a limpar a escola? Edward não vai me deixar ir, a menos que todos venham." Expliquei antes de mostrar a minha língua para Edward.

"Claro". Alice respondeu.

"Nós adoraríamos". Rosalie concordou. Eu tive um sentimento que estava respondendo pelos os meninos também.

"Ótimo. Vamos lá". Eu disse. Olhei ao redor da sala e os meninos não pareciam estar muito satisfeitos em ir para limpar um ginásio.

**EPDV**

Ela era tão teimosa. Eu não gosto do fato de que ela se senta obrigada a limpar algo que eu fiz. Eu queria fazer isso por ela, e não queria que ela limpasse tudo. Eu me senti horrível como ela andando em torno do ginásio com um saco de lixo, jogando coisas nele.

"Bella, vamos. Você não precisa fazer isso." Eu disse a ela, esperando que desta vez ela fosse ouvir.

Ela agarrou meu rosto nas mãos. "Edward, eu quero. Além disso, olha quanta diversão que eles estão tendo." disse ela, olhando para a Emmett, que estava completamente envolto em fitas como uma múmia. Soltei um pequeno riso.

Então, Emmett ouvir-nos rir e os braços estendidos como uma múmia e começou a andar para Bella.

"Emmett, me deixe em paz." ela riu enquanto lentamente se afastou dele. Ele só continuou a persegui-la. "Emmett!" ela gritou. Ela já estava correndo ao redor do ginásio, gritando enquanto Emmett perseguiu-a. O resto de nós estávamos rindo já que não podíamos fazer nada.

"Ei, vamos colocar uma música." Alice sugeriu que saltou para a equipagem de som que usei a noite passada. Ela virou em uma estação de rádio e começpou a dançar. Jasper logo se juntou a ela. E eu sentei-me enquanto Bella ainda estava correndo de Emmett.

Olhei para a foto antes de mim, e eu sabia. Bella tinha sido sempre uma parte de nossa família. Ela cabia perfeitamente entre nós.

"O que você está pensando?" Rose perguntou como ela estava ao meu lado.

Acenei minha mão para a imagem em frente a mim. "Isso". Eu disse, referindo-se a cena em frente de nós. "Ela é tão perfeita. É como se ela já pertencesse à família".

"Oh Edward, que ela é." Rose disse. "Você foi apenas um dos últimos a perceber."

Eu sei que ela não quis dizer isso de uma forma ruim, ela apenas afirmando que sempre soube que pertencia aqui… conosco. Mas isso machuca. Eu a amava. Mais do que palavras poderiam descrever, mas eu nunca percebi que ela era um de nós. Não antes deste momento.

"Edward". Bella riu, ainda correndo. "Edward, por favor, me salve".

"Bem, vá em frente. Você precisa salvar a vida da donzela em apuros." Rose disse para mim.

Eu fui atrás de Bella, peguei-a, atirei-a sobre meu ombro direito e corri para fora do ginásio. Caminhei até a sala de biologia. E coloque-a sobre a mesa.

"Meu herói". disse dramaticamente e, em seguida, colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Eu amo uma mulher em perigo." Eu disse antes de a beijar rapidamente.

"O que mais você ama?" perguntou ela com uma voz sexy, que fez a minha respiração ficar difícil imediatamente. Era incrível como ela poderia ser tão leve com o coração em um momento, e depois ser incontestavelmente sexy.

"Você". Afirmei em breve. Eu a empurrei para baixo sobre a mesa e deitei em cima dela. Beijei-a profundamente, entrelaçando minha língua com a sua e forçando de volta em sua boca. Ela era tão deliciosa, eu duvidava que jamais seria capaz de obter o suficiente dela. Então eu apenas fui mais fundo, fazendo-a gemer em mim.

Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros e apertou em mim. Eu gostava que ela era apenas um pouquinho forte. Isso me fez sentir como se ela pudesse me segurar.

Minha mão deslizou até a parte inferior de sua camisa e começou a acariciar sua barriga perfeitamente plana. Subi mais e começou a massagear o seu peito através de seu sutiã, fazendo com que outro gemido saísse de sua boca.

Movi os meus lábios até seu pescoço e começou a trabalhar lá. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta do meu tronco e começou a mover contra mim. Agora era a minha vez de gemer. Sua mão esquerda desceu dos meus ombros e caminhou até a minha calça, quando ela começou a desabotoá-los. E Deus, eu queria que fizesse.

"Bella". Eu gemia. "Eu preciso de você agora".

Ela sorriu e puxou o ziper das minhas calças, antes de sussurrar em meu ouvido: "Então, me tome."

Beijei-a outra vez apenas com tanta força quanto da última vez e deixei as minhas mãos derivar para baixo de suas calças.

"Hey WOAH...!" Eu ouvi Emmett dizer quando a porta se abriu. "Wow Bella foi uma má aluna?" ele riu.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça contra seu peito. Isso não estava acontecendo… de novo.

"Hey, Rose, Jazz, venham conferir isso!" Emmett chamou.

Ele falava sério? Ele realmente chamando os outros para verem o que estávamos fazendo… ou prestes a fazer? Eu deslizei de Bella e arrumei minhas calças. Olhei para Bella, e ela parecia que se pudesse morrer de vergonha, ela faria.

"Emmett, sai daqui." Eu quase rosnei para ele enquanto estreitei meus olhos.

"Ótimo. Por favor, continuem." e com isso ele se virou e fechou a porta.

Eu envolvi meu braço em volta dos ombros de Bella e ela enterrou o rosto no meu peito.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei a ela. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça contra mim.

"Eu acho que nós estamos nos deixando levar muito ultimamente." ela disse, tirando o rosto da minha camisa e olhando para mim.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei-lhe, minha testa aumentar em confusão.

"Edward", ela riu, "Quase fizemos sexo em uma mesa na sala de biologia. Sem mencionar sermos pegos por seu irmão."

Bem, isso era verdade, mas não foi como nós fomos os primeiros a serem pegos quase fazendo sexo.

"Eu não acho que devemos ter relações sexuais por um tempo." ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

Ela estava falando sério? E quanto tempo era _um tempo_? Eu era tão ruim que ela não queria mais fazer isso comigo?

"Bella, eu fiz algo errado?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não! Deus, não! Você está ótimo. Mas eu acho que devemos parar um pouco", explicou ela. Eu pensei nisso por um momento. Eu a amava. Queria compartilhar tudo com ela… inclusive eu uma, e outra vez.

"Bella, o que estamos fazendo é normal. Nós estamos em nosso vinte anos. Nós somos adultos, e é nossa decisão." Eu disse a ela.

Ela virou-se para que ficasse completamente entre mim e a mesa. "Eu sei. Mas, por favor, eu realmente quero relaxar um pouco. Eu te amo, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido no verão até agora. Quero dizer, apenas uma semana e olha o que aconteceu. Por favor, podemos apenas fazer isso por algum tempo? Por mim?" , perguntou ela, com seus grandes olhos castanhos me encarando.

Eu suspirei. Como eu poderia negar-lhe alguma coisa? "Tudo bem. Porque eu te amo". Eu disse e depois lhe dei um beijo rápido. "Então quais são as regras para essa coisa sem sexo? Estamos apenas indo andar de mãos dadas?" Eu não queria não ser capaz de, pelo menos beijá-la. Eu não acho que eu teria sido capaz de lidar com isso.

"Não, claro que não." ela riu. Bem, isso foi um alívio. "Tudo está bem. Só não faremos ato sexual por um tempo. Isso é tudo. Beijar e tocar ainda é permitido" , explicou ela.

Sorri um sorriso dissimulado. "Então o que nós fizemos na mesa é completamente permitido." Eu disse, movendo-se mais perto dela.

Ela colocou a mão no meu peito para me impedir. "Sim", ela riu, "isso é. Mas, eu não acho que seria capaz de parar se isso acontecer novamente."

Eu afastei dela. "Ok, mas quando você achar que 'um tempo' passou, me faça saber."

"Você vai ser o primeiro a saber." ela disse e então me beijou na bochecha.

"Por que não fazemos isso um pouco interessante." Eu sugeri.

"O que você quer dizer?" , perguntou ela.

"Uma aposta". Eu expliquei. "Vamos ver quem é o primeiro a romper. Se eu durar mais tempo do que você, eu tenho direito a um fim de semana para ir a um lugar da minha escolha." Eu disse a ela.

"E se eu ganhar?" perguntou.

"Eu não sei. O que você quer?" Perguntei a ela.

"Hmmm". Ela pensou por um momento. "A próxima vez que Alice me levar as compras, você tem que vir comigo. Eu não posso lidar com isso sozinha."

Eu ri e ela concordou. "Feito?" Eu perguntei.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim. "Vai ser divertido ver você perder." ela disse enquanto eu apertei a mão dela.

De repente, puxei para dentro de mim e comecei a beijá-la. No começo ela estava chocada demais para responder, mas logo ela derreteu no beijo. As mãos dela foram para o meu cabelo, e eu gentilmente afastei.

"Oh não, amor. Eu é vou me divertir assistindo você perde." Eu sorri para ela.

"Venha, vamos voltar ao ginásio antes que eu faça algo que eu definitivamente não vou lamentar mais." ela disse com uma risada.

Voltamos para o ginásio para encontramos o caos. Jasper estava dando um passeio de cavalinho com Alice volta ao redor do ginásio, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie estavam jogando vôlei com um dos balões.

"E não nos chamou, loucos." Bella riu.

"Ei, vocês já terminaram? Não demorou muito." Alice disse com um sorriso.

"Touche". Bella disse com uma risada.

"Sério, o que vocês estavam fazendo?" Jasper perguntou. Esta questão chamou a atenção de Emmett e Rosalie e caminharam até se juntar todos os outros.

"Bella e eu fizemos uma pequena aposta." Eu disse.

"Oh, realmente?" Rosalie perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Não diga."

"Nós fizemos uma aposta para ver qual de nós podia ir mais tempo sem sexo." Bella explicou.

"O quê? Por que fizeram isso?" Emmett perguntou com uma cara que parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar.

"Porque, as coisas foram acontecendo muito rápido, e nós pensamos que devemos abrandar, um pouco." Bella explicou. "Então, Emmett e Rose, parece que vocês vai ser os mais altos, da casa outra vez." acrescentou.

"Inferno sim! Ei, Eddie, que chato ser você." Emmett exclamou.

"Ei Emmett, como é que se sente sabendo que você não pode fazer a sua mulher gritar tão alto como eu posso fazer a minha?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso orgulhoso. Sim, o calou

"Ei, Edward, como é a sensação de não ser capaz de até mesmo ter a chance de fazê-la gritar por um tempo?" Jasper respondeu. _Touche._

"Ei Jasper, como é a sensação de nem sequer ser capaz de fazer a sua mulher gritar nós não observamos mesmo quando vocês dois estão fazendo alguma coisa." Eu de volta.

"Ei, rapazes, como vocês se sentiriam se todos nós tivessemos uma quebra de sexo, se vocês continuarem falando assim da gente?" Rose gritou.

Há… não me afetava. Eu já estava proibido. Ela não tem poder sobre mim. Oh espere, porra eu era realmente o único em que estava nessa situação agora.

Passamos uma outra hora e meia limpando tudo, e depois mais dois passando tempo e ouvindo música. Fazíamos turnos de playback com cada musica que tocava.

Eu tenho que admitir, eu acho que Emmett 'cantando' "Bohemian Rhapsody", foi a melhor. Mas quando Bella "cantou" "Here I Go Again", se movendo com a dança, ela quase me fez querer perder a aposta ali mesmo e naquele instante.

Isso ia ser muito difícil. Mas eu convenci-me de pensar que se eu ganhasse, eu seria capaz de levá-la onde eu quisesse. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando que eu iria levá-la para um hotel em Seattle, ou algo assim, mas eu estava pensando muito maior. Eu estava pensando Nova Yore, L.A. ou Las Vegas. Sim, em Las Vegas! Quando eu ganhasse a aposta, seria para onde eu iria levá-la .. Vegas. Ela adoraria.

Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que eu seria capaz de levar a Las Vegas e apreciar a beleza. Eu poderia apenas imaginar quão grande seria os seus olhos como nós entrassemos na cidade com tudo isso de luzes. Sim, gostaria de ganhar a aposta, mas eu sabia que Bella não faria nada fácil para mim.

**BPDV**

A volta para casa foi tranquilo e nós nem sequer demos as mãos. Não é porque estávamos loucos ou porque não quiséssemos. Era exatamente o oposto. Nós realmente queríamos. Nós dois queríamos tocar um ai outros. Mas é exatamente por isso que não podíamos. Mesmo que no momento seria testar o nossa auto-controle, especialmente depois do que aconteceu na sala de biologia.

Mas eu continuei pensando em compras com Edward. Ele não teria que segurar mais. Quando Alice me entregasse uma roupa sexy para experimentar e gostaria de ter Edward ali, ele não teria sequer que se controlar. Ele poderia ficar ali mesmo no vestiário. Isso seria mais divertido do que um hotel em Seattle. Afinal, já fizemos isso.

Uau! De onde saiu esse lado de mim? Eu nunca pensei assim antes. Este menino estava me deixando louca.

Eu roubei um rápido olhar para ele enquanto dirigia, com os olhos focados na estrada à nossa frente. Ele era tão bonito. Perfeito. Esta seria uma aposta muito difícil de vencer. Eu não sei do que ele estava reclamando. Eu estive apaixonada por ele por seis anos. Deus, isso me fazia soar patética quando eu colocava assim. Sim, eu o faria perder, mas não antes de fazê-lo contorcer-se um pouco antes.

Talvez isso fosse divertido.


	20. Maquinações Sexy

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. O Massacre do Perfurador também não me pertence... mas claro que eu desejaria que pertencesse. Esse é, de longe, o filme mais fantástico do caralho que eu já vi. OMG! Se você alguma veio até ele, ASSISTA... é tão ridículo, você não vai ficar com medo, você vai rir. POR FAVOR, você PRECISA assistir esse filme... lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo ****19 – Maquinações Sexy**

**EPOV**

Nós finalmente chegamos de volta em casa e Bella correu para dentro sem sequer me esperar. Então, ela pensou que se ela me ignorasse, ela ganharia? Oh, eu não penso assim. Eu queria isso. Eu queria isso muito. Um fim de semana em Las Vegas com Bella seria indescritível.

Eu entrei na casa para vê-la na sala de estar andando de um lado para o outro.

"Bella." Eu ronronei, eu queria que ela quebrasse, e logo. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ela me olhou com surpresa nos olhos. Ela claramente não esperava que eu ronronasse para ela. "Eu? Oh, eu estou... uh... vou ligar para Brett." Ela disse, tirando seu celular e ligando para o nosso amigo.

"Hey Brett. Como você está?" Eles trocaram gentilezas e, em seguida, ele disse algo que fez Bella me encarar com os olhos arregalados.

"Espere, espere um pouco." Ela disse a ele. Ela cobriu o telefone e se virou para mim. "Você se importa, podemos ter um pouco de privacidade?" Ela perguntou.

Eu ri. "Você sabe, quando a sua namorada precisa de privacidade com o cara que tem uma queda por você, então há algo errado." Eu disse com um riso enquanto me dirigia para a cozinha.

Eu decidi que, uma vez que eu estava lá, eu faria o jantar para a família. Spaghetti estava soando muito bom. Tudo o que tivemos recentemente foi comida pronta e pizza (além, é claro, da comida de Seattle).

**BPOV**

"Ok Brett, ele se foi." Eu disse a meu amigo por telefone.

"Você está com problemas. Fale." Ele ordenou.

"Ok, mas primeiro eu tenho que lhe dizer o que ele fez na noite passada para mim." Eu expliquei toda a recriação do baile com as flores, a nota, o ginásio, a música e o fazer amor (no qual ele parecia particularmente interessado).

"Uau. Ele é um homem real, Bella. Se você alguma vez deixá-lo ir, eu vou matar você." Ele me disse. Eu ri com ele. Ele nem sequer tem idéia de como Edward era perfeito.

"Ok, agora para o problema. Você vê, eu meio que disse a ele hoje que nós devemos ir devagar com o sexo e outras coisas..." Eu estava explicando, mas ele me cortou.

"Você fez O QUÊ?" ele me interrompeu. "Você está louca? Você caiu e bateu sua cabeça?" Isso realmente soou como algo que eu faria. "Por que na grande terra de Deus você alguma vez negaria o sexo com o menino?"

"Bem, seriamente nós estivemos indo para ele como um bando de adolescentes com tesão. Nós quase ficamos presos na sala de por gritar em voz alta!"

"Então? Quem se importa? Se alguém pegar vocês, vocês apenas pedem para se juntar a vocês e continuam." Ele me disse.

Eu ri com ele. "Nem todos nós somos saidinhos como você, Brett." Eu disse a ele. "Ok, então resolvemos apostar nisso e ver quem poderia agüentar mais tempo. O único problema é que, eu não sei se eu posso lidar com isso. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá durar mais que um par de dias." Eu disse a ele. "Preciso da sua ajuda".

"Bem, se você ganhar, o que você ganha?" Ele me perguntou, então eu lhe disse tudo sobre o que Edward e eu gostaríamos de fazer se ganhássemos. Eu disse a ele sobre a fantasia do camarim.

"Uau. Ok, vamos começar a trabalhar." Ele disse, e eu podia ouvi-lo entrando nisso. "Primeiro, saiba que isso vai ser tão difícil para ele como será pra você. Eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você. Com luxúria e desejo... cara, o que eu daria para ter o olhar dele em mim dessa maneira..." Ele parou em uma voz sonhadora.

"Brett!" Chamei-o de volta à realidade de qualquer fantasia com o meu namorado que ele estava tendo.

"Desculpe. Então, acredite em mim, ele vai ter um tempo difícil. Você tem um plano de jogo?"

"Não realmente. Eu estou com um pouco de medo de estar tão perto dele agora. Eu sei que se eu quiser, eu não serei capaz de me controlar." Eu admiti.

"Isso não importa. Você é uma garota doce e inocente, não importa as coisas maliciosas que você fez. Ele sempre vai vê-la como um anjo doce e inocente. Então, basta ir com isso. Você tem de agir como se você não soubesse mesmo o que você está fazendo com ele. Entendeu?" Ele perguntou.

"Ah... não".

"Quando você sentar no colo dele, mexa-se um pouco. Procure desculpas para acariciar sua masculinidade... mas sempre acidentalmente. E então, finja que nada aconteceu. Procure por qualquer desculpa para moer contra ele. Ooooo, eu tenho uma idéia!" Ele disse, ficando realmente animado. "Finja ter um sonho erótico sobre ele. Isso definitivamente vai colocá-lo na borda".

"Ok, isso é realmente bom. Espero que ele quebre, e logo. Brett, o que eu faria sem você?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Perderia." Ele disse simplesmente, rindo de si mesmo. "Ok, querida, eu vou falar com você mais tarde. Boa sorte. Gostaria de estar lá para ver isso acontecer".

"Eu também." Eu ri. "Tchau".

"Tootles[red]*****[/red] poodles[red]******[/red]."small[gray]

_* __[u]__Tootles__[/u]__: usado para dizer tchau por pessoas gays que são inseguras._

_** __[u]__Poodles__[/u]__: alguém que está sendo uma vadia sobre algo. __[/gray]/small_

E eu desliguei com um sorriso e caminhei até a cozinha onde o resto da família estava. Eu nem sequer ouvi-os voltar para casa. Eu coloquei meu telefone no balcão e sentei na mesa ao lado de Edward.

"Com quem você estava falando?" Alice me perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Apenas Brett".

"Edward, fique atento, acho que você tem alguma concorrência." Emmett disse com um sorriso.

"Na verdade, eu acho que é Bella que tem uma competição quando se trata de Brett." Rosalie disse com uma risada.

"O que você quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou.

"Espere aí, sério. Você não percebeu?" Jasper perguntou a ele. Emmett balançou a cabeça 'não' e todos nós rimos um pouco dele.

"Emmett, Brett é gay." Alice disse, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

"Não, ele não é." Ele disse, e depois olhou para Edward. "Ele é?" Nós todos apenas assentimos com as cabeças e Emmett irrompeu em gargalhadas. "Bem, isso explica ele querendo sentir meus músculos".

Rosalie apenas deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e todos continuamos a comer.

Foi no final da refeição quando eu decidi colocar meu plano em ação. Eu estava indo para fazer Edward quebrar, e isso seria feito com o uso de um pequeno breadstick. Eu peguei um breadstick e mergulhei no molho. Então, assim que eu o trouxe à minha boca...

**EPOV**

Nós estávamos todos rindo e apreciando a refeição que eu havia preparado e, então, no final do jantar, aconteceu.

Bella tinha pegado um breadstick e mergulhou-o no spaghetti. Então, quando ela levou-o até sua boca, ela deixou-o cair diretamente no meu colo.

"Oh merda! Sinto muito, Edward." Ela disse quando chegou até minha virilha e pegou-o. Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar que ela só fez isso... e pareceu incrível. Suas mãos eram sempre tão gentis e suaves sempre que ela tocava meu _Edward, lembre-se da aposta._ Lembrei-me.

"Oh, eu espero que isso não manche." Bella disse quando pegou o guardanapo e começou a esfregar meu colo tentando limpar o molho da minha calça. Eu podia sentir meus olhos fecharem e rolarem para o fundo da minha cabeça enquanto ela criava um atrito delicioso contra mim com suas mãos.

"Eu não acho que está saindo." Ela disse assim que começou a esfregar mais forte. Eu senti meus quadris involuntariamente levantar para encontrar sua mão.

Não, eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Ah, mas eu queria tanto isso. Não, não, não. Eu não perderia a aposta, e eu certamente não iria perdê-la no mesmo dia em que foi feita. Eu agarrei a mão dela para pará-la.

"Eu vou apenas colocar outra." Eu disse ofegante enquanto eu olhava para ela.

"Você tem certeza, talvez se você tirá-la, eu poderia limpá-la. Talvez eu só precise empurrar e passar um pouco de água nela." Ela disse quando mergulhou o guardanapo na água e começou a esfregar em mim novamente.

Mais uma vez, eu peguei as mãos dela, agradecido que havia uma mesa bloqueando os meus irmãos e amigos da minha excitação evidente... mas eu tenho certeza que eles sabiam, devido às suas risadinhas abafadas.

"Bella, está tudo bem".

Ela teve a coragem de encolher os ombros como se ela não tivesse reparado o que ela apenas tinha feito apenas comigo. "Ok, o que você quiser. Embora eu lamente tê-la destruído." Ela disse, voltando-se para a mesa.

Ela pegou seu breadstick e mergulhou novamente no molho. Ela colocou o breadstick delicadamente na boca e começou a _chupá-lo._ Ela deslizou-o em sua boca e depois retirou-o. Eu só olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados enquanto ela continuava. Ela pegou um pedaço da extremidade e mergulhou no molho novamente. Desta vez, ela passou a língua sobre todo o comprimento do breadstick.

Eu não agüentaria muito mais. Levantei-me e literalmente corri para meu quarto escada acima. Isso foi demais. Comecei a tomar respirações rasas e profundas tentando me acalmar.

Um par de minutos depois eu ouvi uma batida na porta e olhei para cima de onde eu estava sentado no meu sofá para ver Bella.

"Ei, você está bem? Você não terminou o jantar." Ela disse, parecendo preocupada.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu não estava me sentindo bem." Eu menti.

"Oh. Bem, você está melhor?" Ela perguntou. "Porque se você não estiver, eu posso pensar em algumas maneiras de fazer você se sentir bem novamente. Eu conheço um monte de técnicas." Ela disse em uma voz rouca.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, tentando tirar minha mente do sexo que eu tanto queria ter com ela agora.

"Bem, eu poderia fazer sopa para você, pegar um refrigerante e biscoitos... você sabe, esse tipo de coisa. O que você acha que eu quis dizer?" Ela perguntou quando franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Nada. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora." Eu disse a ela.

"Isso é bom, porque nós precisamos tomar banho antes de dormir juntos." Ela disse.

"O QUÊ?" Eu exclamei, ela estava sugerindo que tomássemos banho juntos? Eu não seria capaz de lidar com isso.

"Eu disse que nós precisamos tomar banho. Eu vou primeiro." Ela disse quando beijou meu rosto e correu para o banheiro.

Uma vez que a porta foi fechada, eu soltei um enorme suspiro e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, mais uma vez tentando me acalmar. Eu ia ficar louco. Ela era boa. Se eu tivesse uma súplica no inferno para ganhar essa coisa, eu precisaria de ajuda.

Eu poderia perguntar a Jasper e Emmett. Nah, eles não sabiam muito sobre o que Bella gostava. Alice e Rose? Não, eles estariam totalmente do lado dela. _Pense... que faria qualquer coisa por você? _E então aquilo me bateu.

Corri as escadas para a cozinha. Minha irmã e Jasper estavam ocupados limpando as coisas do nosso jantar muito tarde.

"Ei pessoal, obrigado por limpar para mim." Eu disse assim que entrei.

"Sem problemas. Além disso, você cozinhou. Hey, onde está Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Ela está no banho. Eu só vim aqui para baixo pegar o celular dela. Ela deixou-o aqui." Eu disse assim que o agarrei.

Caminhei calmamente até a porta do porão e fiz o meu caminho para baixo onde eu poderia ficar sozinho. Eu olhei através do telefone de Bella e encontrei o número que eu estava procurando.

Toquei duas vezes antes de haver uma resposta.

"Certo Bella, Edward vai pensar que tem alguma coisa se você continuar me ligando assim." A voz divertida riu.

"Brett, na verdade, é Edward." Eu disse a ele.

"Oh, oi Edward. Que surpresa agradável. Eles sempre vêm ao redor." Ele disse com uma risada. "Ok, agora sério, o que posso fazer por você? E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa." Ele acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

"Eu assumo que Bella já disse a você sobre a aposta?" Perguntei-lhe. Houve um silêncio. "Brett?"

"Ok, sim, ela me ligou mais cedo. E eu sinto muito por ajudá-la, mas ela me contou sobre o que cada um de vocês faria se ganhasse, e o dela soou muito mais divertido do que um quarto de hotel chato." Ele disse.

"Na verdade, para o nosso fim de semana fora, eu queria levá-la para Las Vegas." Eu disse a ele.

"Você está falando sério? Ela pensou que seria uma outra coisa como Seattle. Oh meu gracioso Deus. Oh, Edward, você tem que ganhar. Isso seria tão incrível!" Ele divagava.

Eu ri de seu entusiasmo. "Sim, seria, mas ela está me matando até agora. Ela começou a massagear minha virilha durante o jantar." Eu disse a ele.

"Ela fez? Oh merda, isso pode ter sido minha culpa." Ele disse timidamente.

"O que você quer dizer, sua culpa?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, primeiramente eu queria que ela ganhasse. Mas agora, depois de ouvir os seus planos... hum... eu posso mudar de time?" Ele perguntou.

"Não seria a primeira vez." Eu brinquei.

"Edward Cullen." Ele riu. "Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?"

"Desesperadamente." Eu admiti.

"Vou precisar de pagamento." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem..." Eu respondi com ar cansado. "O que você quer?"

"Quando vocês dois se casarem, eu quero ser convidado para o casamento." Ele afirmou.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que posso arranjar isso." Eu disse com uma risada. "Agora, mãos à obra. Como faço para ganhar essa aposta?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Edward, meu caro, isso vai ser tão dolorosamente fácil para você, eu acho que você vai até mesmo se divertir." Ele disse presunçosamente.

"Ok, mas devemos nos apressar, ela está no banho." Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ela adora o cheiro da sua respiração, então respire através de seu rosto tanto quanto possível. Agora, ela vai estar jogando o cartão de inocente. Ela vai fazer coisas para você e agir como se ela não soubesse muito bem. Você deve fazer o mesmo com ela, e quando ela fizer isso, apenas tente o seu melhor para ignorá-la".

"Sim, isso vai ser fácil." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu tenho certeza que você pode resistir por mais um pouco." Ele riu.

"Você seriamente a subestima." Eu disse a ele. "Ok, tem mais alguma coisa?"

"Ande sem camisa! Ela ama seu corpo e eu não posso culpá-la. Ela me disse abertamente como ela olha para ele, especialmente o seu peito. Então, ostente suas mercadorias tanto quanto possível".

"Minhas mercadorias?" Eu ri.

"Yeah. E, mesmo com um leve toque ela fica toda 'tonta', como ela disse. Então, se você puder acariciá-la nas costas, ou melhor ainda, suas coxas, sem ser óbvio, isso seria bom." Ele me disse.

"Obrigado Brett. Eu realmente espero que eu ganhe".

"Eu também." Ele disse.

"Ok, é melhor eu ir, ela vai sair do banho logo." Eu disse a ele.

"Boa sorte. Tchau".

"Tchau".

Eu bati o telefone fechado e corri de volta para a cozinha tendo a certeza de que ninguém me visse. Eu discretamente coloquei o telefone de Bella de volta no balcão onde eu tinha pegado e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

Assim que entrei eu ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado. Tempo perfeito. Um par de minutos mais tarde Bella saiu do banheiro vestindo uma camisola longa de seda que se agarrava ao seu corpo ainda úmido.

Ela era boa.

"O chuveiro é todo seu." Ela disse com um sorriso sexy.

Antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa para perder a aposta enquanto ela parecia tão deliciosa, corri passando por ela em direção ao banheiro.

Eu não desistiria tão facilmente. Eu gostaria de ganhar esta aposta estúpida e então eu passaria um fim de semana em Las Vegas com Bella fazendo o que eu quisesse com ela por dias a fio.

**BPOV**

Meu rosto caiu um pouco quando Edward apenas passou por mim em direção ao banheiro. Ele quase nem olhou para mim... isso não foi divertido. Mas pelo lado positivo, eu tinha obtido mais do que eu esperava no jantar. Esse pensamento me fez sorrir. Foi bom saber que eu poderia afetá-lo tanto.

Bem, já que nada aconteceria hoje à noite, eu desliguei todas as luzes no quarto, mas deixei a luz do lado de Edward na cama. Eu não queria que ele tropeçasse quando saísse do banho. Eu subi na cama e apenas deitei lá pensando em outras maneiras que eu poderia fazer Edward quebrar e perder.

Fechei os olhos e pensei que apenas ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Abri os olhos apenas em fendas para que ele pensasse que eu ainda estava dormindo. Ele provavelmente só sairia de pijama e rastejaria para a cama. Ele teve um longo dia.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu vi a porta aberta e vapor saindo do banheiro, flutuando em torno de Edward como se fosse um filme. Ele não estava de pijama. Ele estava com o peito nu e a única coisa que ele usava era uma toalha _muito_ baixa em seus quadris. Se a toalha descesse mais para baixo, eu quase teria uma visão completa deste deus.

Ele caminhou até sua cômoda e tirou a calça do seu pijama e colocou-a em cima da cômoda. Então, ele deixou a toalha _cair_. Cair, como no passado. Como se não se importasse com seu corpo. Como no momento ele estava completamente nu.

Ele pegou a calça do seu pijama e _inclinou-se_, dando-me um vislumbre total de seu traseiro espetacular. Deus, cada parte dele era bonita assim? Isso simplesmente não parece justo. Então, infelizmente, ele colocou suas calças e se dirigiu para a cama. Ele subiu com cuidado, não querendo perturbar-me, e desligou a luz. Ele se aconchegou sob as cobertas e passou os braços em volta de mim como tinha feito todas as noites antes.

Suspirei e pensei sobre ganhar a aposta quando eu derivei para o sono. Isso era muito mais difícil do que eu pensava.

**EPOV**

Na manhã seguinte nós todos estávamos começando lentamente. Foi um pouco monótono. Na verdade, nenhum de nós poderia pensar em algo que queríamos fazer. Nós estávamos todos na sala de estar quando Rosalie finalmente sugeriu que saíssemos para ver um filme.

"Sim." Alice disse. "Há esse novo filme de terror "O Massacre do Perfurador" que eu realmente quero ver".

Todos concordamos e o filme começaria logo, então esperamos todos no jipe de Emmett e fizemos nosso caminho.

Quando chegamos na fila, vi que uma jovem estava trabalhando na caixa registradora. _Isto pode trabalhar em meu benefício_ eu pensei. Bella sempre era muito protetora comigo, o que eu adorava. Eu me pergunto se ela ainda seria mesmo com a nossa aposta valendo.

"Próximo." A garota gritou em um tom aborrecido.

"Olá." Eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso logo que ela olhou para cima. Eu vi seus olhos revirarem.

"Olá para você." Ela disse de volta, olhando-me de cima a baixo. _Ok, agora isso está ficando um pouco assustador._ "O que eu posso fazer por você?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. Senti Bella agarrar em volta da minha cintura.

"Dois para 'O Massacre do Perfurador'." Eu disse, sorrindo novamente.

"Se você precisar de alguém para acompanhá-lo, eu ficarei feliz." Ela disse. Bella agora colocou seus braços completamente ao redor de mim e se aproximou para beijar meu rosto.

"Eu acho que tenho um encontro." Eu disse enquanto pagava os ingressos.

"Deixe-me saber se você mudar de idéia." Ela disse com uma piscadela. Bella, então, lambeu meu queixo e eu dei uma risadinha no seu esforço para provar que eu pertencia a ela.

"Estamos ciumentos, amor?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela estava toda sobre você." Ela disse enquanto esperávamos nossos amigos se juntem a nós no cinema.

Eu ri. "Na verdade, você estava toda em cima de mim." Eu corrigi. Inclinei-me sobre ela e tive a certeza de soprar sobre o rosto dela enquanto eu sussurrava, "Não que eu me importasse".

Eu beijei seu pescoço enquanto falava. "Você sabe, nós não _temos_ que assistir ao filme o tempo todo." Eu sussurrei contra seu pescoço.

"Edward, isso não é uma boa idéia." Ela disse.

Eu continuei a sugar seu pescoço antes de responder. "Oh. E por que não?" Ouvi sua respiração ficar mais curta e mais rápida.

"A aposta." Ela mal conseguiu colocar pra fora.

"Eu estou completamente no controle." Eu disse, e depois lambi sua clavícula exposta pelo profundo decote em V da blusa que Alice a fez vestir. "E se bem me lembro, beijar e tocar é permitido".

"Gente, sério, mesmo quando vocês não estão tendo sexo, vocês têm que ser assim?" Jasper disse, chegando para sentar-se conosco. O resto dos nossos amigos e familiares seguiu.

"Shhh... está começando." Alice disse quando as luzes se apagaram.

Eu não prestei atenção ao filme. Eu estava muito envolvido com Bella e as coisas que eu poderia fazer com ela. Ela pegava no meu braço e segurava toda vez que ela se assustava.

Uma vez quando ela fez isso eu abaixei minha mão para sua coxa nua e esfreguei suavemente. Eu teria que agradecer a Alice por fazê-la vestir uma saia. Eu podia senti-la tensa ao meu toque. Eu apenas agi como se eu não tivesse percebido e continuei a massagem suave nela.

Depois de um tempo ela se acostumou com a sensação, então eu decidiu empurrá-la um pouco mais. Deslizei para cima e enfiei minha mão até a borda da sua calcinha e continuou a massagem. Novamente, ela congelou. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração começando a ficar pesada e eu sorri para mim mesmo.

Abaixei-me para ela e com uma expressão inocente e sussurrei em seu ouvido para que ela pudesse sentir meus lábios apenas mal roçando na pele. "Você está bem? Você parece um pouco assustada." Como se fosse isso o que estivesse de errado com ela. Mas eu devo ter sido muito convincente porque ela apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto sua respiração ficou ainda mais pesada.

"Eu posso fazer melhor." Eu disse a ela e depois beijei levemente o lado do pescoço dela diante de mim.

Eu continuei a beijá-la e, então, deslizei lentamente minha mão em sua calcinha. Eu não a bombeei ou algo assim... que seria a intenção de se fazer em um cinema tranqüilo onde todos poderiam ouvi-la gemer. Não, eu só queria certificar de que eu estava fazendo-a reagir a mim.

A umidade que eu senti confirmou que as minhas tinham funcionado. Ela gemeu baixinho quando meu dedo 'acidentalmente' roçou seu clitóris enquanto eu retirava a minha mão. Sentei-me de volta para cima, parando meus beijos e mantendo meus lábios e mãos para mim pelo resto do filme, sabendo que isso iria frustrá-la.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou. Curvei minha cabeça para baixo em direção a ela, mas mantive meus olhos na tela como se eu estivesse interessada na morte estúpida que estava acontecendo. "Que diabos foi isso?" Ela perguntou.

Eu me virei para olhar nos olhos dela. "O que foi o que, amor?" Eu perguntei.

"O beijo, o toque." Ela respondeu soando um pouco frustrado.

"Eu disse que queria beijá-la, mas você não estava interessada." Sussurrei de volta para ela e virei minha cabeça de volta para a tela.

"Inacreditável". Ouvi-a sussurrar enquanto ela olhava para assistir o filme novamente.

Um par de minutos depois, ela agarrou meu braço novamente e eu apenas acabei envolvendo ambos os braços em torno dela, segurando-a firmemente.

O filme acabou e todo mundo se levantou para se esticar.

"Bem, isso foi interessante." Eu disse quando levantei. Eu me virei para pegar a mão de Bella, mas quando me virei senti seus lábios esmagando contra os meus.

Eu derreti no beijo deixando sua língua entrar na minha boca. Ela era uma beijadora fantástica. Eu realmente poderia beijá-la pela eternidade e nunca me fartaria. Mas ela encarou para movimentar sob a minha camisa. Eu sabia que se eu a deixasse continuar, eu acabaria tomando-a exatamente no meio do cinema, por isso me afastei.

"Amor, esse não é o melhor lugar. Sem falar, que você queria uma pausa." Eu lembrei-a. Eu queria deixá-la tão sexualmente frustrada quanto possível. Ela fez beicinho, mas agarrou a minha mão enquanto nós caminhamos para o jipe onde os outros já estavam.

Uma vez que estávamos em casa, Jasper, Alice, Rosálie e Emmett decidiram "ir para a cama". Sim, certo. Por que eles simplesmente não dizem, "Bem, nós estamos indo foder como animais. Boa noite." …isso soa como algo que Emmett diria.

Todos saíram e subiram as escadas. Bella começou a subir as escadas também, mas parou quando percebeu que eu não estava seguindo.

"Você não vai para a cama?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, pode ir na frente." Eu disse a ela.

"O que você vai fazer?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não quero ir para a cama ainda. Eu estava realmente indo no ofurô. Nós só a usamos uma vez, você sabe." Eu disse indiferente.

"Bem, você quer alguma companhia?" Ela perguntou com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

"Eu adoraria." Eu ronronei para ela.

Ela corou um pouquinho, mas então olhou para mim novamente. "Nós ainda precisamos ir lá para cima para trocar de roupa." Ela me disse.

"Bella, bobinha." Eu disse com um sorriso dissimulado. "Nós não precisamos de roupas para a banheira de água quente." Eu disse enquanto caminhava me afastando dela e tirando a minha camisa, jogando-o no chão e depois abrindo o zíper da minha calça antes de eu ir para as portas francesas que levavam ao quintal.

* * *

**Haha esses dois vão se matar com as provocações.. ou imagina quando tudo isso acabar?**

**Quem acham que vai ceder primeiro? rsrsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews x3**

**Bjs  
**


	21. Levando o Plano de Jogo

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. Mas eu fiz uma frase: "Você só viver a vida uma vez, assim você pode fritá-la." E eu realmente acredito nisso... lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 20 – Levando o Plano de Jogo**

**Bella PDV**

Ok Bella. Acalme-se. É apenas um homem nu. Correção é um EDWARD nu! Sim, mas isso não deve importar. Qual é o grande problema, eu o vi nu diante. Sim, mas você sempre pode fazer algo sobre isso. E Edward nu é SEMPRE um grande negócio. Bem, isso era verdade. Talvez eu deva apenas ignorá-lo e ir para a cama. Mas então o pensamento de Edward sentado na banheira nu começava a entrar na minha mente e parecia muito bom. E talvez, se tivesse esse efeito sobre mim, o meu ser nu a afetasse muito… talvez. Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

Segui caminho das roupas de Edward por fora da banheira quente nas costas. Felizmente, seu corpo já estava submerso na água e as bolhas me impediam de ver alguma coisa. Mas isso só ajudou um pouco, porque eu sabia que o tesouro gigante espreitava sob a superfície…e eu sei que significa gigante.

"Então, você decidiu se juntar a mim." disse ele, fazendo sua voz dificilmente resistível.

"Eu achei que você poderia estar sozinho." Eu disse, de pé ao lado dele na beira da jacuzzi.

Ele se inclinou para frente e fora da banheira para mim, expondo mais de seu corpo, ele se apoiou. "Você pensou certo." ele ronronou contra meus lábios antes de beijar-me docemente.

Meu coração começou a bater tão forte, que eu tinha certeza de que ele pode ouvi-lo, e minha respiração ficou rasa.

"Acho que eu deveria tirar a roupa." Eu disse uma vez que ele me liberou.

"Você não precisa". disse, ele não se importava de qualquer maneira. "Mas eu suponho que seria mais confortável do que sentar com a roupa molhada. Embora eu gostaria de ver os dois." acrescentou com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Ok, se ele ia jogar para ganhar, eu também. Esse seu teatro era muito pior do que o meu truque do jantar, e agora, a manobra na jacuzzi? De jeito nenhum. Eu não ia me render tão facilmente. Não, senhor!

Então, eu pensei que eu iria torná-la interessante.

"Talvez você possa obter um pouco de ambos." Eu disse sedutoramente.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me olhou. "Oh? E como você propõe fazer isso?" ele perguntou, a emoção tão clara em seu rosto, eu quase ri, mas corei.

Tirei meus sapatos e meias e entrei completamente vestida na banheira quente. "Simples. Desse jeito." Eu disse e caminhei até o seu lado da jacuzzi. Levantei-me para que ele pudesse ver a minha roupa encharcada e agarrada ao meu corpo.

"Talvez você pudesse me ajudar a sair da minha roupa molhada." Eu sugeri. Mas antes eu tinha tempo para sentar, ele estava ao meu lado.

Tive a certeza de que meus olhos não voassem em seu corpo de deus grego quando ele ficou ainda mais perto de mim. Se eu olhasse em qualquer parte de seu corpo, que estava perto de mim, eu sabia que seria solta imediatamente, e eu não poderia fazer isso. Então, eu só olhava para os seus olhos verdes brilhando de luxúria.

Ele gentilmente pressionado seu corpo no meu, me dando uma sensação incrível, com a roupa molhada sendo empurrado ainda mais para o meu corpo, e ele me beijou. Cara, ele me beijou! Enquanto nos beijávamos, suas mãos foram para o fundo da minha camisa e quebrou os nossos lábios por um segundo para tomar o ar tão necessário enquanto o material deslizou sobre minha cabeça. Mas logo que foi descartado, seus lábios estavam imediatamente de volta na minha.

Em seguida, suas mãos deslizavam sobre o meu estômago a minha saia, que puxou para baixo, o movimento de fluiu e saí dela. Ele fez o mesmo com minha calcinha antes de mover as mãos até a minha parte superior das costas enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Ele desabotoou meu sutiã e deixou-o escorregar por meus braços e cair na água com a saia e calcinha.

Sua boca recuperou a minha e suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas, me fazendo tremer, antes de agarrar a minha bunda e me puxar para mais perto. Eu podia sentir cada músculo de seu corpo pressionando contra mim. E falando de coisas pressionando contra mim, ficou muito claro pela pressão enrijecida no meu estômago que ele estava gostando do beijo tanto quanto eu.

Ele soltou os meus lábios enquanto me puxou para baixo na água para me sentar em cima do seu colo.

"Bella. Vocês estão fazendo o fato de ganhar muito difícil." ele disse antes de beijar o topo do meu seio direito.

Soltei um gemido baixo. "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você." Eu disse sem fôlego.

Eu não queria mais nada naquele momento do que apenas ceder e dizer: 'a merda a aposta, eu quero você', mas algo estava me impedindo. Acho que era o orgulho. Há… o orgulho, em uma situação como essa. Mas, falando sério, ele sempre era tão bom em me deslumbrar. Ele tinha que me afetar a louca em mim que poderia fazer os meus ossos virarem geléia e fazer a minha força de vontade derreter com ele. Mas dessa vez, eu queria ser a única que fazia isso com ele. Eu queria fazê-lo desejar estar comigo. Eu queria ser a única a mostrar que eu podia ser tão dominando como ele era. Não há necessidade de ele saber que depois disso, eu nunca iria tentar novamente. Era o jeito de fazer muito esforço.

Ele mergulhou a língua na minha boca, enquanto deixou as mãos vaguear e massagear no meu peito. Ok, isso simplesmente não era justo. Eu já estava tão perto do meu ponto de ruptura, que eu mal conseguia me concentrar.

"Você quer que eu diga o que eu quero fazer com você?" ele perguntou numa voz rouca, com respiração profunda.

Oh merda! Eu sempre quis ouvir Edward falar sujo para mim. Eu realmente queria que ele dissesse. Mas não agora… não quando eu estou tentando me controlar. Se eu disse que sim (e eu realmente, realmente queria dizer "sim"), eu iria perder a aposta. E eu não iria perder esta aposta.

Com toda a força de vontade que eu tinha, possivelmente, eu empurrei-me longe de seu corpo. Eu dei-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha e sai da banheira. Sem olhar para trás eu corri para a casa e subi as escadas. Eu precisava de um banho frio e agora!

"Bella?" Eu pulei na voz, e me virou para ver Jasper. "Oh meu deus, Bella. Me desculpe." ele disse enquanto virou e cobriu os olhos.

Ótimo, ótimo. "Desculpe, Jasper. Eu pensei que todo mundo estava dormindo."

"Então você anda em torno da casa molhada e nua, quando todos estão dormindo?" ele riu. "Cara, Emmett e eu deveriamos começar a cobrar as pessoas para virem aqui a noite. Podíamos fazer uma fortuna", disse ele com uma risada.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está tirando sarro de mim em um momento como este." Eu disse com admiração.

"Desculpe. Eu realmente não pude evitar." ele se desculpou.

"Boa noite, Jasper." Eu disse enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto de Edward e meu. Eu pulei no chuveiro e lavei todo o stress da hidromassagem e da sala de cinema criada por mim.

**EPDV**

É um pensamento terrível, mas foi muito divertido. Se ela soubesse como era bonita. Para ser honesto, eu estava feliz que ela decidiu abandonar, porque depois eu estava sentado com ela no meu colo, eu quebrei. Uma vez que nos sentamos, eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de parar, e ela não sabia mesmo. Ela pensou que seria sua culpa se passasse isso. Ela me salvou por se levantar e sair. Mas mesmo ela fugindo, ela parecia tão adorável. Eu só espero que ela não subisse as escadas pressa.

Bem, assim como eu poderia ir dormir. Talvez um bom descanso seria ajudar a limpar os meus pensamentos e rejuvenescer-me para mais um dia de tortura.

Saí da banheira de água quente e, lentamente, fiz o meu caminho para cima.

"Edward! Porra, que há com você e sua namorada andando nus?" Jasper perguntou em um grito sussurrado.

Eu dei uma risada baixa. "Então, eu imagino, você viu Bella atravessar aqui". Eu disse.

"Sim. Você perdeu a aposta?" ele perguntou.

"Quase, mas ainda não". Eu disse a ele.

"Cara, sua força de vontade é surpreendente. Ela é linda."

"Jasper, você não me dizer sobre quão é bonita a minha namorada depois que você apenas a viu nua. Eu sei que você teve ao menos em pensamento inadequado sobre ela." Eu disse a ele.

"Desculpe, cara. Mas você pode me culpar? Quer dizer, eu sou um cara".

Isso era verdade. Mesmo Brett viu Bella nua não havia nenhuma maneira que ele não ser capaz de pensar sobre isso. Ela era impecável. Sua pele lisa de marfim cobrindo cada curva do seu corpo, a maneira como os seios que subiam e descer quando eu a fazia respirar mais forte que o normal. Seu estômago reto e tinha quadris perfeitos. Uma bunda tão perfeita, que você poderia…

"Cara. Não é possível você ficar tão animado quando está nu e na frente de mim." Jasper interrompeu minha linha de pensamento.

Eu olhei para baixo para ver se o meu pensamento tinha chegado a me deixar um pouco mais animado (ok, isso foi um eufemismo. Deixou-me muito animado.).

"Bem, não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa ir para a cama com ela assim."

"Por que não?" ele perguntou. Eu apenas dei-lhe um olhar dizendo que a resposta deveria ser óbvia. "Não, estou falando sério. Se você quer que ela se perca, você tem que ir para a cama assim. Não poderá suportar" , explicou.

Eu duvidei, mas realmente, o que eu tenho a perder? Se ela perder teria sexo e Las Vegas, e se eu perdesse teria apenas de obter sexo. Agora, eu realmente não vejo uma desvantagem. Além disso, eu sempre podia levá-la para Las Vegas outra hora.

"Tudo bem. Obrigado homem." Eu disse a ele antes de me virar.

"O único obrigado que eu preciso é que você coloque a maldita roupa." ele riu.

Então eu abri minha porta para ver Bella já deitada, e pela aparência dela, estava dormindo. Fui até lá e subiu na cama ao lado dela e puxou-a mais perto de meu corpo, sentindo o contato de sua camisola de seda na minha pele nua.

Não fazia falta dizer, que levei muito tempo para adormecer com todas as coisas que tinham acontecido à noite. Era uma coisa boa que ela já estar dormindo, ou caso contrario, eu perderia a aposta. Eu sou tão fraco.

E mesmo quando adormeci, os meus sonhos com Bella foram menos puros.

**BPDV**

Eu acordei me sentindo surpreendentemente renovada. Tanta coisa havia acontecido no dia anterior que eu estava fisicamente e mentalmente exausta pelo tempo que eu bati no travesseiro. Eu nem sequer chamei Edward vem para a cama. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo ele permaneceu na jacuzzi.

Eu me virei quando notei que ele não estava me segurando como de costume, quando eu acordei. E depois, lá estava ele. Dormindo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto glorioso. Ele soltou um gemido pequeno e, em seguida, suspirou meu nome sem fôlego.

Foi então que meus olhos desviaram do seu rosto, indo para baixo até que eu vi que Edward tinha armado uma tenda na cama.

Minha respiração começou a ficar muito rápida e fui ficando excitada. Ele estava sonhando comigo. O pensamento de que _eu_ fazia _isso_. E naquele momento eu desejei que pudesse ler mentes e descobrir o que ele estava pensando em fazer comigo, ou eu fazendo nele.

Levantei o cobertor e fugi do quarto rapidamente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse ficar naquele quarto com ele. Então, eu corri para o quarto de Alice e comecei a bater na porta. Jasper abriu.

"Bella, é bom ver que você encontrou algumas roupas." ele riu. Eu apenas estreitei os olhos para ele.

"Venha, Bella." Ouvi Alice gritar de dentro do quarto. Eu passei por Jasper e entrei em seu quarto.

"Alice, eu estou tendo MUITOS problemas com esta aposta. E eu preciso vencer." Eu disse andando de um lado para outro no quarto. "Eu preciso de um de seus conjuntos." Eu disse a ela, rezando para eu não me arrependesse de dizer isso.

Ela veio e me envolveu num abraço apertado. "Estou muito orgulhosa. Adoraria ajudar." ela disse e depois se afastou. "Jasper, vá buscar Rosalie e a traga aqui agora." ela disse Jasper e ele saiu do quarto.

"O que foi?" Rose perguntou quando ela entrou no quarto momentos depois.

"Bella, quer ficar sexy." Alice disse que ela fingia limpar uma lágrima de seu rosto com orgulho.

"Deus. Oh, eu tenho apenas o conjunto, se você não se importa, Alice. Quero dizer, eu sou uma espécie de especialista no departamento sexy." Rose disse.

"Por todos os meios, o guarda-roupa é todo seu." Alice disse.

Rose saiu correndo do quarto e de repente senti medo começar a afundar-se dentro de mim. Ela voltou alguns minutos depois com roupa nos braços.

"Você vai usar isso hoje." ela disse enquanto entregou-me o conjunto.

Ela me entregou e eu provei. A saia não foi mesmo uma saia. Seria melhor para classificá-lo como um cinto. "Gente, isso não é roupa. É um acessório." Eu disse a elas.

"Oh, você tem as pernas para isso, não se preocupe." Alice me assegurou.

A camisa ia somente até embaixo do meu peito e tinha camadas em torno dele. Parecia algo que eu usaria para uma festa, não em Forks.

"Eu não posso usar isso por Forks". Eu disse a eles.

Alice olhou para Rose. "Ela está certa." disse ela. "Oh, eu sei, vamos para Port Angeles passar o dia." disse ela, de repente, olhando animado. "Talvez pudéssemos ir dançar novamente."

"Isso seria divertido. Oh meu deus, Bella, se você dançar com Edward novamente, ele vai perder totalmente a aposta." Rosalie exclamou. "Vamos lá, vamos fazer o cabelo e a maquiagem." ela disse, me empurrando para baixo em uma cadeira.

**EPDV**

Bella e eu estávamos fazendo amor na praia onde eu tivemos nosso primeiro beijo e disse-lhe que a amava quando de repente ouço… JASPER?

"Cara, você precisa acordar." ele disse e eu gemi e joguei um travesseiro sobre minha cabeça. Eu não quero levantar ainda. Eu queria terminar o meu sonho.

"Sério, você precisa aprender a controlar essa coisa." Jasper disse com uma risada. Sentei-me e olhei para ele. "Sonhando com Bella?" ele perguntou enquanto mexeu as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei, estando muito irritado com meu melhor amigo.

"Eu vim aqui para avisá-lo. Eu sou um cara, então naturalmente eu quero que você ganhe a aposta. Rose e Alice estão vestindo Bella." disse ele.

"E? Elas fazem isso o tempo todo." Eu disse, não entendendo onde ele queria ir.

"Bella realmente quer ganhar. Pediu a sua irmã para um de seus conjuntos. E pediram ajuda a Rosalie. Me desculpe cara, mas eu acho que você vai perder. Não há nenhuma maneira você pode competir com elas. Elas não sabem que nós percebemos isso, mas as mulheres têm todo o poder. Sério, elas fazem. Pergunte Emmett. Ele sabe. Bella simplesmente não percebe o poder que ela tem sobre você ainda… seja grato por isso." ele disse com uma risada.

"Eu não posso perder." Eu lhe disse: "Ela é perfeita em tudo. Preciso ganhar essa. Preciso levá-la para Vegas."

" Vegas, hein?" Jasper disse. "Isso soa agradável."

"Sim é, então eu realmente preciso para vencer." Eu sabia que isto teria que ir mais alem do que respirar perto dela e andar sem camisa. Eu teria que realmente jogar se eu queria ela sozinha em Las Vegas para mim em um fim de semana inteiro. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria mostrar a ela. Levá-la para shows, levá-la para dançar. Eu não iria perder a aposta por causa de uma roupa estúpida.

"Jasper, eu preciso de ajuda." Eu disse a ele.

"Calma, vamos pensar nisso por um minuto. Ok, ela te ama. Ela te ama desde o colegial. Ela gosta que você é um cavalheiro e que você é romântico. Desde os últimos dois dias, você tem mostrado a ela que pode ser sujo. Não pense que eu não vi a cena no cinema. Portanto, agora, apenas aja como um cavalheiro novamente. Em vez de pensar sexy, pense doce. Comece imaginá-la em lingerie agora para quando ela estiver em um conjunto de Alice, será pouca roupa. "

"Essa é a sua solução? Ser um cavalheiro." Perguntei com ceticismo.

"Sim. Não dizendo que ela está quente, ao invés faça ato perfeitamente educado com ela. Quando ela avançar você, não empurre-a mais longe do que está. Se ela beijar, NÃO aprofunde. Seja um cavalheiro. Isso não deve ser muito difícil para você."

Isso é o que ele pensava. Isso ia ser muito difícil. _Vegas, Vegas, Vegas_. Eu repetia para mim mesmo. Eu faria isso!

**Bella PDV**

"Vocês podem se vestir melhor do que eu. Eu não vou andar pelas ruas de Port Angeles parecendo uma prostituta sozinha." Eu disse as minhas duas amigas.

"Não se preocupe" Rose riu. "Nós também nos vestiremos à altura... ou à abaixo, você sabe." (N/T: elas estão fazendo uma piada com a expressão em inglês; "dress up", traduzido como "à altura", tem a palavra "up", que sozinho significa "cima", "à cima". Como as vestimentas serão, como disse Bella, parecidas com as de prostitutas, Rose usou o "dress down" para contrastar, pois o "down" é, dentre outras palavras, "baixo".)

Eu estava agradecida que não fizeram muito. O conjunto já estava acima do normal. Apenas um toque de maquiagem e meu cabelo golpeado seco para dar volume. Simples, mas realmente parecia muito bom.

As meninas também se trocaram. Rosalie em shorts curtos que iria colocar Daisy Duke com vergonha e Alice em uma saia preta. Rose também usava um colete vermelho exibindo seus seios, enquanto Alice usava tom verde.

Nós andamos descemos para a sala encontrando os meninos jogando Halo. Todos pararam, viraram-se e olharam para mim enquanto eu descia as escadas no meu salto alto, tenso Alice e Rose como apoio para que eu caísse.

"Cara, você é vai perder." Emmett disse Edward, não tirando os olhos de mim.

"Acho que fizemos bem." Rose disse com um sorriso a Alice.

"Rapazes, nós decidimos ir para Port Angeles passar o dia." Alice disse-lhes.

"Ugh, temos que ir?" Emmett reclamou.

"Não." Rosalie simplesmente declarou. "Vocês podem ficar aqui." disse ela como se não se importasse.

"Sério?" Jasper perguntou, claramente satisfeito com a resposta.

"Claro". Alice disse com um sorriso. "Tenho certeza de que não terá dificuldade em encontrar três caras para nos acompanhar durante o dia e levar-nos para dançar." Ela disse como se isso não importasse.

"Você npe? Acho que eu poderia ia a uma viagem para Port Angeles." Emmett disse levantando e andando em direção Rosalie.

"Estou dentro" Jasper disse, se juntando a nós.

Edward não disse uma palavra. Ele apenas se levantou do chão e caminhou até a frente de mim. Ele pegou minha mão e beijou-a delicadamente, antes entrelaçando os dedos juntos.

Ok, isso foi como um balde de água fria. Eu não estava esperando isso. Eu desço em um conjunto extremamente revelador e que a única coisa que ele pode fazer é beijar a minha mão? Talvez eu não parecesse tão quente como eu pensei que eu estava.

"Legal, vamos lá." Alice disse, dançando até a porta, seguida por Rose e Emmett.

Edward e eu estávamos andando e ele docemente sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Você está linda." Eu corei e olhei para baixo. Eu adorava quando ele me chamava de linda, eu realmente gostava. Mas eu não estava indo para ficar bonita hoje. Eu queria ser uma rainha do sexo hoje. Eu queria empurrá-lo para fora do limite de sua sanidade para que ele pudesse ceder. Mas ele não fez nada.

Eu tentei o meu melhor para não ficar frustrada. Gostaria apenas de ter de me esforçar mais.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward no jipe e eu descansei a minha cabeça contra seu ombro. Ele envolveu os braços em volta de mim e me segurou. Mas eu queria mais, então eu arrastei-me mais até que eu estava sentada em seu colo.

"É mais confortável?" , perguntou ele com uma risada.

"Sim. Eu gosto da maneira como eu sinto seu colo." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, tentando ser sexy. Ele apenas riu novamente. O que estava acontecendo? Eu aninhei a minha cabeça em seu peito e descansou o queixo na minha cabeça.

"Eu te amo Isabella." ele sussurrou.

Isso não estava acontecendo conforme o planejado. Então eu passei o resto do passeio, encostada a um Edward que não respondia, tentando pensar em maneiras de colocá-lo sobre a borda.

Tudo que ele fez durante todo o passeio foi beijar minha cabeça e esfregar em círculos suaves minhas costas. Foi reconfortante e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Em qualquer outro momento que eu realmente teria gostado disso. Mas eu tinha uma aposta para ganhar.

Gostaria de empurrá-lo mais do que ele já foi empurrado antes que eu pensei para mim mesmo. Dançar hoje certamente seria o ponto alto da questão. Gostaria apenas de ser paciente. E se há uma coisa que eu tinha com a prática nos últimos seis anos, era a paciência.

* * *

**Ui.. está ficando quente. Quem será que vai ganhar? Façam as suas apostas.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews por favor.**

**bjs  
**


	22. Rendição

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. O QUÊ? Nem sempre tem algo inteligente para dizer… bem, sim, eu tenho… lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Rendição**

**EPOV**

Na primeira parte da viagem para Port Angeles, estava seriamente que ia perder. Eu estava sentado no jipe com Bella em uma roupa muito sexy. Mantendo-se inclinada cada vez mais perto de mim até que ela acabou sentada no meu colo. Eu tentei levar isso numa boa, mas estava morrendo por dentro. Então, ela apenas encostou a cabeça no meu peito pelo resto do passeio. Fiquei muito aliviado quando me deixou sozinho.

Mas, então, de vez em quando, mesmo sem perceber, ela mexia no meu colo, e eu tive de morder o lábio para manter os gemidos. Ela era muito melhor nisso do que e achava.

Finalmente, chegamos em Port Angeles e começamos por um pequeno café para adquirir alguns refrescos. Eu ajudei Bella a sair jipe, fazendo o papel de um cavalheiro perfeito. Mas eu não pude deixar de notar que ela parecia triste. Seus profundos olhos castanhos não estavam tão brilhantes como sempre.

"Bella, amor, você está bem?" Eu sussurrei, com preocupação, agarrando sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos.

Ela me deu um sorriso, mas não atingiu seus olhos. "Sim, eu estou bem. Apenas cansada."

Era eu que a estava fazendo se sentir assim. Eu não queria machucar Bella. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que a tristeza nos olhos dela fossem embora e fazer com que o brilho voltasse… mesmo que isso significasse perder.

Eu parei na calçada, enquanto os outros continuaram no café.

"Eu fiz algo errado?" Eu perguntei, baixando os olhos para o seu nível para que ela pudesse ver que eu estava sendo sincero.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão direita na minha bochecha. "Não. Você está sendo um perfeito cavalheiro." ela disse e em seguida, deu um beijo na outra bochecha.

"Eu te amo". Eu disse antes de dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Foi um beijo curto, mas muito doce. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu quis dizer o que eu disse, como se ela pudesse duvidar alguma vez.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo." ela disse e, em seguida, entramos no café com os outros.

"Olá, bem-vindo ao Bean There, Done That!" um homem com um comprimento que assimilava ao de Alice.

Virei-me para Bella com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de "wow" na minha cara. Ela riu de mim e, em seguida, virou-se para o homem. "Olá" ela cumprimentou educadamente.

Sentamos com o resto do grupo e eu segurei a cadeira para Bella sentar. "Eu já volto." Eu disse a ela e foi até o balcão.

"O que posso fazer por você hoje?" o homem perguntou-me muito entusiasmado.

Eu ri por um momento. "Bem", eu olhei para o crachá, "Keith, eu gostaria de um donut de geléia e um de glacê." Eu disse a ele.

Ele me deu um sorriso muito quente e foi pegar minha encomenda. "Agora, em vez de me pagar, que tal ir ver um filme esta noite."

Eu apenas ri. A maneira como ele estava batendo em mim fez-me lembrar de Brett. Aguarde, Brett.

"Na verdade, eu sinto muito, eu estou ocupado." Eu disse-lhe com um sorriso apologético.

"Os bons sempre estão". ele disse com uma risada.

"Bem, se você está procurando, eu tenho alguém que gostaria de apresentar a voc esta noite. Vamos dançar no Funkytown. Você acha que poderia se juntar a nós? Às 20:00?"

Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Eu adoraria".

"Ok, então. Nos vemos depois." Eu disse, caminhando de volta para a mesa.

"Bella, eu posso usar o celular por um momento?" Eu perguntei uma vez que sentei ao lado dela.

"Claro". disse ela com uma expressão confusa, pegando o seu telefone. Ela me entregou e eu imediatamente peguei.

Passei por seus contatos até que encontrei o que eu queria.

"Olá?"

"Brett, hey. É o Edward." Eu disse.

"Sério, Edward, você precisa parar de me provocar assim." ele disse com uma risadinha. Não pude deixar de sorrir com o comentário.

"Você ainda está solteiro?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, você e Bella não funcionam? Sinto muito. Quando você quer fazer sexo comigo?" ele perguntou.

Bem, isso foi brusco.

"Eu não estou pedindo por mim, Brett. Eu queria apresentá-lo a alguém." Eu expliquei.

"Ele é bonito?" ele perguntou.

"Ummm, não sei. Espere, eu vou perguntar." Eu disse a ele. Eu cobri o telefone com a minha mão e olhei para as meninas.

"Ei, meninas, aquele cara é bonito?" Perguntei-lhes.

Todos olharam para Keith enquanto viravam suas cabeças para o lado.

"Sim, ele é uma gracinha". Rose disse finalmente. "Eu acho que fariam um bom par."

Voltei ao telefone. "Rose diz que sim e que fariam um belo casal". Eu disse a Brett.

"Genial… onde nos encontramos?" ele perguntou. Dei-lhe os mesmos detalhes que eu dei Keith e desligou.

**BPOV **

Oh, era tão adorável a forma como Edward estava jogando de casamenteiro. Não pude deixar de lhe beijar com força total quando ele desligou o telefone. É desnecessário será dizer que ele ficou muito chocado com minha ação, mas logo, ele se derreteu em mim. Mas eu o deixei ir assim nós poderíamos respirar.

Ele riu. "Eu acho que devia firmar as pessoas com mais frequência. Essa foi uma boa reação." ele riu.

"Eu sinto muito, você estava tão bonito, tentando fazer duas pessoas felizes." Eu disse enquanto ele passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros para me dar um abraço e um beijo na minha bochecha.

Nós comemos rapidamente, e então decidimos andar de loja em loja nas ruas.

Era um dia tão bonito e perfeito para estar fora, embora os saltos que Alice tinha me dado não fossem agradáveis. Enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas, recebemos cantadas e assobios, o que já era esperado. Eu estava contente de que Rose e Alice, estavam vestidas tão reveladoras quanto eu. Eu mantive-me dizendo que se dirigiam a elas e não mim.

"Oh, eu quero ir aqui." Alice disse quando nos deparamos com uma loja que era estritamente de bolsas e jóias. Nós todos rodamos nossos olhos, mas entranmos na loja sem palavras. Ela correu bem para o meio da loja e olhou procurando, juntamente com Rosalie.

"E eu posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" um homem veio até nós e me encarou. Eu senti Edward apertar sua mão em minha cintura. Deus era sexy quando ele estava com ciúmes.

"Realmente, eu não sou uma garota de bolsa grande." Eu disse a ele e fiquei onde estava, com os rapazes.

"Ah, você gosta mais dos acessórios." ele disse, e antes que eu pudesse dizer-lhe que não me interessava, ele tinha ido embora.

"Ok, isso é tão estranho como Seattle." Sussurrei para Edward que ele riu levemente de mim antes de beijar o topo de minha cabeça.

O homem voltou com um colar na mão. "Este é o colar de diamantes de Harry Winston." disse ele, segurando um colar requintado. Não era nada, mas aglomerados de diamante (como o seu nome, duh).

"Wow". Foi tudo que eu poderia dizer.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Vire-se". disse ele.

Hesitante, virei de costas para o homem e Edward olhou para ele com ar cansado. Senti-me as mãos, enquanto o colar que deslizou em meu pescoço e fechou-o nas costas.

"Agora, vamos ver." disse ele, apontando para um espelho.

Fui até ele, e congelei. O colar era além de lindo. Eu estava disposta a apostar que custava mais do que qualquer coisa que eu possuía.

"É lindo". Eu disse enquanto olhei para ele.

"O colar é tão belo como a mulher que esta vestindo", respondeu ele. Eu liberado meu vermelho famoso e levei as minhas mãos para trás do meu pescoço para tirar o colar.

"Por favor, é meu presente para você. Essa beleza é um presente para nós, e eu deveria pagar por isso." disse o homem.

"Não, eu não posso." Eu protestei.

"Você pode" ele respondeu de volta.

"Oh meu Deus! Isso é um Harry Winston?" Rose exclamou enquanto ela e Alice se aproximavam.

O homem sorriu e depois voltou a cabeça para trás para mim. "Por favor. Vá em frente, leve."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Me desculpe, eu não posso aceitá-lo. Além disso" eu ri ", ele não vai com a minha roupa, e meu estilo é um pouco mais simples e não tão extravagante como este." Eu disse, tirando o colar e devolvendo ao homem.

Ele relutantemente tomou de mim com um suspiro. "Se você insiste. Tenho algumas muito menos 'extravagantes', se você gostar" ele me disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Obrigado, apesar de tudo. Você é muito gentil" e, com isso, andei com Edward e todos para fora da loja.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você recusou o colar." Alice disse, dançando ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos.

Dei de ombros. "Ele era bonito, mas não o meu estilo. Era demais para mim ser capaz de lidar. Eu gosto das coisas simples." Eu disse a ela. "Mais parecia algo que Rose usaria." Eu adicionei com uma risada.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão. Gostamos de entrar e sair das lojas. Uma loja em especial, havia me deixado furiosa. Era uma loja de lingerie. E logo que entrei na loja, as garotas começaram a cercarem nossos homens.

Essas putas até lhes perguntavam qual par de sutiã e calcinha ficaria melhor com elas. Honestamente, não podiam ver que as meninas estavam ao seu lado? Olhei para Rose, que parecia que ela estava prestes a matar a uma que olhava Emmett, Alice parecia estar prestes a atacar a garota se aproximando Jasper. eu, por outro lado, apenas me afastei de Edward.

Enquanto sai, ele me deu um olhar assustado que parecia que ele estava dizendo "não me deixe aqui". Eu tive que rir um pouco com o olhar no seu rosto. Alice e Rosalie se juntaram a mim, deixando os meninos para se defenderem sozinhos.

Um tempo depois, os meninos tiverem que praticamente fazer as meninas chorarem para ficar longe deles, eles vieram até nós.

Edward colocou seus braços em volta de mim por trás. "Isso não foi legal" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer e sorrir.

"Sinto muito. Eu estava ocupada escolhendo isso." Eu disse, segurando uma top espartilho com calcinha minúscula que combinava. Eu vi seus olhos revirarem um pouco e eu sorri internamente. Talvez, eu poderia finalmente fazer com que ele respondesse. "Eu pensei que seria um bom presente para você, sabe, depois que perder a aposta e tudo mais." Eu disse com um sorriso.

**EPOV ****  
**  
Eu estava perdido em uma fantasia de Bella vestindo a roupa que ela tinha acabado de me mostrar, mas fui agarrado de volta à realidade quando ela disse que eu seria o único a perder. Deixei meus braços longe dela e dei um passo para trás, estreitando os olhos para ela.

"Você é uma raposa pouco complicada, não é?" Eu disse. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Vamos apenas dizer, eu tenho alguns planos para quando eu ganhe." disse ela, confiante. Eu a nunca tinha visto tanta certeza, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me ligava. Era como se, de repente, ela decidiu tomar o controle, e isso me fez pensar que ela iria tomar o controle em cima de mim se eu desse a ela. Imagem de Bella em couro e segurando um chicote passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu sacudiu-o imediatamente.

Vegas, Vegas, Vegas eu ficava repetindo na minha cabeça.

A tortura da loja de lingerie foi felizmente curta e nós nos retiramos. Com apenas um pouco de tempo antes que dizemos que iríamos encontrar Keith e Brett, decidimos jantar em um restaurante italiano.

Entramos e de repente a dona de casa trancou olhos em mim. "Olá. Mesa para quantos?" ela me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Seis". Eu respondi friamente. Eu não queria essa garota irritasse Bella.

Ela nos levou para uma mesa redonda e eu puxei a cadeira para Bella.

"A garçonete verá em seguida." disse ela, tomando mais um olhar para mim e indo embora.

Então um momento depois, uma jovem veio a nossa mesa. "Olá, meu nome é Tiffany e eu serei sua garçonete à noite." disse ela.

Não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco. Tiffany era o nome perfeito para ela. Ela tinha cabelos loiros quase brancos e estava coberta de maquiagem por seu rosto. Ela parecia o tipo de garota que achava que era a pessoa mais bonita do mundo. Metida e tudo, pensando que ela poderia conseguir o que queria, que pelo jeito que ela estava olhando para mim no momento, me fez pensar que era a mim.

Mas eu ignorei ela e deixei que outra pessoa na mesa lhe desse ordens de nossa bebida. O jantar passou depressa e eu passei a maior parte do tempo olhando para Bella, que sentou perto de mim.

Certa vez, ela me pegou e virou o rosto com a cor vermelha adorável que fazia quando ela estava envergonhada e ela mexeu a boca com um 'o quê?' para mim. Como se eu precisava de um motivo para olhar para ela. Eu sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça que não era nada.

Era incrível como eu poderia me perder enquanto olhava para ela. Como se nada mais existisse no mundo, mas o sorriso que enfeitou o rosto e o riso musical que veio da boca era delicioso. Nem um anjo no céu poderia comparar com o seu nível de perfeição.

Nós pagamos nossa conta e voltamos para o jipe. O clube era um pouco de distância do restaurante e não queríamos que as meninas andasse mais se estivéssemos querendo dançar pela noite fora.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver que o clube estava muito cheio no momento em que chegamos. Era ainda muito cedo. Naturalmente, nós não precisávamos de esperar na fila e nunca pediam para ver a nossa identidade. Ficou claro que o segurança estava verificando a minha Bella enquanto caminhávamos, mas eu só encolhi os ombros. Eu não ia deixar isso me incomodar.

Escolhemos uma mesa e nos sentamos, enquanto toma o refrigerante por um tempo. Era um pouco cedo para a pista de dança.

Direito às 8:00, vi Keith entrar no clube e eu acenei-lhe sobre a nossa mesa.

"Ainda bem que você pode fazer isso." Eu disse que ele se sentou na nossa mesa.

"Estou feliz que você me convidou". disse ele. "Quem é todo mundo?" ele perguntou.

Eu agi como um porta-voz e apontei enquanto disse todos os seus nomes.

"Essa é minha irmã, Alice e seu namorado, Jasper. Meu irmão, Emmett, e sua namorada, Rosalie, ela também é gêmea de Jasper. E, essa é a minha Bella." Eu disse com possessividade.

"É bom conhecer todos vocês." disse ele assentindo.

Eu observei Brett aparecer de repente no bar e me levantei para chamar sua atenção. Ele me viu e imediatamente se aproximou.

"Brett, gostaria que você conhecesse Keith." Eu disse enquanto os apresentava, e sentei-me novamente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Keith disse com os olhos arregalados quando ele apertava a mão de Brett.

"Oh não, o prazer é todo meu." Brett disse. "Ei, você quer dançar?" ele perguntou.

"Claro". Keith disse, levantando-se e tomando a mão de Brett para levá-lo para a pista de dança.

"Bem, isso foi bom." Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Talvez Brett vai parar de ligar para você, Edward." Alice brincou.

"Bem, vamos?" Perguntei a Bella enquanto levantei da mesa, estirando a minha mão para ela tomar.

"Eu suponho. Da última vez foi muito divertido." ela disse com uma risada.

Eu a levei para a pista de dança e ela imediatamente se virou e começou a mover sua bunda em mim. Isso foi uma coisa muito estúpida de se fazer. Eu nunca deveria ter chamado ela para dançar. Cavalheiro, Edward eu me lembrei. Então, eu continuei minhas mãos em seus quadris e quase perdi quando ela se abaixou, tão quente. Só que desta vez, ela estava vestindo uma saia muito pequena, e o fio dental que ela usava deixou a minha imaginação voar.

Eu mordi meu lábio tão difícil, embora eu estava prestes a sentir o gosto de sangue.

**BPOV**

Eu realmente pensei que a dança seria empurrá-lo ao mar. Mas até agora as mãos só ficaram coladas no meu quadril. Esta porcaria de cavalheiro estava realmente começando a me frustrar. Eu mesmo fiz a minha queda de bunda na minha saia incrivelmente curta, certificando-me que ele podia ver que eu estava vestindo apenas uma calcinha fio dental por baixo... e nada.

O homem era como uma pedra sem resposta! Não precisava dizer que eu estava ficando bastante frustrada.

Segurei suas mãos e colocou-as na minha barriga nua. Nada ainda. Então, eu decidi tomar uma abordagem diferente. Virei para que eu estivesse de frente para ele e eu envolvi minhas mãos em seu pescoço, puxando-me para mais perto dele.

EPOV

Ela se virou e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e eu podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo em mim. Esta foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito. Ela continuou a mover contra mim e colocou seus lábios junto aos meus ouvidos.

Então, eu ouvi. Ela gemeu. Ela gemia no meu ouvido e estava respirando pesadamente. Eu quase parei de dançar e caiu de joelhos. Minha boca ficou seca e incrivelmente, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era levá-la dali mesmo, e não me preocupar com a aposta, ou as pessoas que estavam nos assistindo.

BPOV

Eu estava jogando sujo com os gemidos e respiração, e acreditem, eu sabia disso. Mas eu não poderia tomar o fato de que ele poderia resistir a mim tão facilmente.

Mas logo depois que eu comecei o meu pequeno ato, senti sua mão na minha cintura, descendo para o fundo das bochechas da minha bunda. Ele gentilmente rastreou os dedos ao longo do vinco onde começava a minha bunda na minha coxa e, de repente, os gemidos já não eram falsos.

Seu toque era tão leve que me fez estremecer. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ele massageava a parte de trás da minha coxa e continuou até as mãos estarem completamente debaixo da minha saia. Minhas pernas, literalmente, viraram uma geléia, e eu não aguentava mais. Eu desisti.

Beijei-o com força, deixando-o saber que eu queria ir mais longe. Eu queria ir até o fim. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu fosse durar mais um minuto, e já não importava.

Eu soltei a língua e os lábios e tomei sua mão. Eu caminhei até a primeira porta que eu vi e corri para ele. Eu vi que era uma sala de descanso dos funcionários. Havia um sofá e um frigobar. Mas felizmente para nós, ele estava vazio.

Eu empurrei Edward no sofá e virei para trancar a porta.

Eu sentei seu colo e comecei a beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos percorriam para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas. Então, rapidamente, nos virou e de repente ele foi colocado em cima de mim. Eu rapidamente desfiz os botões de sua camisa e deixe minhas mãos vaguearem sobre o seu peito perfeito, até o seu abdômen incrível.

Ele deixou minha boca para me deixar respirar, mas moveu os lábios pela minha barriga nua. A gola da minha camisa era muito alta para ele chegar a qualquer parte de cima, então ele segurou no fundo da minha camisa, até que meus seios estivessem visíveis. E rapidamente desfez o fecho na frente do meu sutiã e deixou meus seios se libertarem. Sua boca devorou meu seio esquerdo enquanto sua mão começou a massagear o direito, e então ele ia mudar.

Puxei-o de volta até minha boca. Eu não poderia estar não estar assim com ele por tanto tempo.

Suas mãos deslizaram para cima da minha coxa pela minha calcinha e rasgou o lado a Sim, ele realmente arrancou-os. Isso só me fez mais quente. Eu gostava que ele tivesse esses instintos animais debaixo de toda sua polidez.

Ele abaixou a cabeça até o centro da minha excitação e beijou minha dobras molhadas, fazendo-me gemer incontrolavelmente. Eu o vi procurar por entre minhas pernas e sorri um sorriso dissimulado. Ele abaixou a cabeça, mantendo contato com de olhos comigo, e me beijou novamente. Minha cabeça inclinada para trás em puro prazer que esse deus estava dando para mim. Sua língua começou a lamber em volta de mim, mas não entrava.

"Você gosta do jeito que se sente?" ele perguntou tão sedutoramente, eu pensei que eu iria explodir ali mesmo.

Eu não podia dizer nada, eu não podia fazer nada. Eu estava muito perdida no prazer.

"Nenhuma resposta." disse ele com malícia. "Eu não devo estar fazendo o certo." ele disse com um sorriso. Eu apenas gritava seu nome, e ele abaixou a cabeça novamente sem beijar meu dobras, desta vez, mergulhou sua língua um pouco em mim.

"Edward" não era completamente um grito. Eu não tinha ar suficiente para gritar. Ele estava me deixando completamente louca.

"Sim, amor?" ele perguntou inocentemente. Eu não poderia responder. Ele voltou a lamber, de repente, senti dois de seus dedos entrar em mim enquanto ele moveu a cabeça e começou a beijar minha barriga.

Cheguei logo depois que ele entrou, não sendo capaz de tomar mais. Eu precisava dele. E eu precisava dele forte.

"Edward. Você ganhou." Eu gritei. Eu não agüentava mais, então eu joguei a toalha. "Você ganhou, eu desisto. Agora, por favor..." Eu implorei.

Ele voltou até mim e me beijou. "Tudo bem, amor." ele disse, e suas mãos viajaram até as calças. Finalmente. Já estava na hora. Eu me senti tão necessitada.

BANG BANG BANG

"Ei, vocês estão aí?" Eu podia ouvir a voz de Alice.

"Merda!" Eu gritei. Edward só olhava para mim.

"Eu nunca ouvi você xingando antes." disse ele.

"Bem, eu estou um pouco frustrada." Eu disse a ele.

"Vamos, Brett e Keith já estão entendendo, e Emmett e Jasper querem ir para casa." Rose disse.

Edward saiu de mim e começou a re-abotoar camisa. "Edward, não temos que ir. Venha, por favor." Eu disse.

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido. "Quando chegarmos em casa, amor." disse ele, dando-me uma mão para que pudesse me puxa para cima. Eu fiz e agarrei meu sutiã e puxou minha camisa de volta.

"Obrigado por me deixar sem roupa." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele simplesmente riu quando passou os dedos pelos cabelos desgrenhados. "Eu tinha que deixar alguma coisa para me divertir com a caminho de casa." ele disse com uma piscadela.

Abrimos a porta para uma multidão de nossos amigos esperando, Brett e Keith incluído.

"Quem ganhou?" Todos perguntaram, olhando esperançoso em seu próprio sexo.

"Eu cedi." Eu disse, um pouco envergonhada. As meninas pareciam um pouco decepcionadas, enquanto os caras gritavam e aplaudiram.

Nós fomos para fora do jipe com os caras elogiando o tempo todo Edward. "Eu não posso acreditar que um cara durou muito tempo sem sexo. Você é um deus!" Emmett disse.

Eu sentei no colo de Edward sobre o caminho de casa, não sendo capaz de me afastar dele desde a sala de descanso dos funcionários. E ele fez como disse, e suas mãos se acariciam debaixo da minha saia, e pela primeira vez, fiquei muito feliz que eu não tinha roupa interior (que, aparentemente, iria acontecer a cada vez que íamos dançar.).

Assim quando o Jeep parou, eu corri com Edward até o nosso quarto e nós dois começamos a nos despir, como se nossa vida dependesse disso. Ele iria esmagar meu corpo entre ele e a parede, me levando completamente. Éramos como animais.

Ele me empurrou contra uma parede, e, seguiu beijando cada parte do meu corpo. Então, gostaria de empurrá-lo para a parede oposta, caindo sobre ele. Cada vez que nossos corpos batia em uma parede, algo que deixaria de funcionar à terra, mas nós apenas ignoramos.

Nós afundamos no chão atapetado e eu rastejei por cima dele e ele ajudou a mover meus quadris mais rápidos para cumprir os seus impulsos. Uma vez que cada um de nós veio, ele me pegou e me jogou na cama, antes de mergulhar em cima de mim, para me levar novamente.

Eventualmente, o girei, e ele sentou-se, mas eu não tinha terminado com ele ainda. Comecei a montá-lo quando ele estava sentado encostado contra a cabeceira. Eu podia sentir meu peito pular para cima e para baixo enquanto eu andava mais rápido e mais duro.

Abaixei nele uma vez que viemos novamente, mas desta vez ele não terminou.

"Fique de quatro". disse sem fôlego. E eu amava o jeito que ele colocava uma pitada de comando em sua voz, como se eu fosse o seu brinquedo.

Fiz o que ele disse e enfiou em mim por trás, agarrando na minha cintura e me ajudando a sentir cada impulso que conseguiu reunir. Eu podia ouvir o som delicioso de carne batendo contra a carne enquanto ia mais fundo dentro de mim. Finalmente, ambos viemos, gritando os nomes um do outro, e desmoronamos em cima da cama.

Deitamos lado a lado, em silêncio, exceto para a nossa respiração extremamente difícil. Meu cabelo estava molhado de suor, como o seu, e se eu não estivesse tão exausta, juro por Deus, eu poderia ter ido para mais… e realmente queria, mas meu corpo não deixava.

"Wow" foi tudo que eu pude dizer enquanto o meu peito nu continuou a ir para cima e para baixo. Virei à cabeça para o lado para olhar para Edward.

"Isso é um pouco de eufemismo." disse sem fôlego quando ele sorriu. "Nunca te disse como você é surpreendente?"

"Não, mas eu acho que nós fizemos, o fiz por você."

Eventualmente, nós nos reunimos força suficiente para puxar os cobertores e rastejar para dentro Completamente exaustos, caímos no sono com nossos corpos suados entrelaçados um no outro. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tínhamos acabado de fazer, eu não queria deixar a incrível sensação de sua pele. E em pouco tempo, não tivemos frio.

E eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz em perder.


	23. Normalidade e Conforto

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. O QUÊ? Nem sempre tem algo inteligente para dizer… bem, sim, eu tenho… lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2****2 - Normalidade e Conforto**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu percebi que tinha usado o peito de Edward como um travesseiro. Era surpreendente que após a nossa muito exaustiva noite juntos, ele ainda poderia cheirar tão maravilhosamente como sempre. Virei-me para ver que horas eram e quase morri. Meu corpo inteiro parecia dolorido, já era 01:15. Deitei de costas em uma posição confortável e fechei os olhos.

Eu rolei meu pescoço e até ele estava dolorido. Eu estava necessitando desesperadamente de uma massagem terapêutica, ou um quiroprático. Embora, isso seria uma conversa interessante.

"Então, Senhorita Swan, como exatamente você ficou tão dolorida?" O médico ou o uso indevido perguntaria.

"Bem, eu fiz uma aposta estúpida com o deus do meu namorado sobre quem poderia ficar mais tempo sem sexo. Perdi miseravelmente, mas ele fez isso comigo por nós termos relações sexuais em cada lugar do quarto. Paredes, pisos, janelas, cama... você sabe".

Sim, na verdade, eu vou passar a idéia de tratamento, e talvez apenas pegue Alice para fazer uma massagem em mim. Ela costumava fazer boas no dormitório.

Eu tentei me esticar e imediatamente me arrependi. "Ow" eu choraminguei. Foi provavelmente uma combinação da dança e do sexo. Bem, pelo menos essa era a extensão dos danos. Havia coisas piores que poderiam acontecer do que estar um pouco dolorida.

Eu observei Edward mexendo ao meu lado e beijei seu rosto suavemente antes de deitar ao lado dele novamente.

Observei quando ele abriu um olho e depois o outro. Então o pensamento me atingiu. Oh meu deus, se eu estava dolorida, ele estaria dez vezes pior do que eu. Foi um monte de levantamento que ele fez na noite passada. Lançando-me contra a parede e erguendo-me. Ok, eu teria que parar de pensar sobre isso, ou, em breve, estaríamos simplesmente acrescentando à dor.

Ele sorriu para mim, o que me fez fazer o mesmo em retorno. Ele tentou sentar-se, mas eu pude ver que ele sentiu pelo menos um pouco de dor.

"Você está ferido?" Eu perguntei a ele.

Ele descansou suas costas contra a cabeceira. "Estou um pouco dorido. Mas, acredite em mim, isso completamente vale a pena." Ele disse com aquele seu sorriso torto deslumbrante. "E como você está se sentindo esta manhã?"

"Do mesmo jeito. Dolorida, mas totalmente vale cada dor." Eu disse a ele.

Ele se inclinou e capturou meus lábios por um pequeno segundo antes de soltá-lo. "Eu sinto muito por tê-la machucado".

"Basta fazer isto para mim mais tarde." Eu disse a ele.

Ele riu de mim. "Talvez, devemos esperar até que nós possamos realmente nos mover novamente." Ele sugeriu.

"Isso seria provavelmente sábio." Eu concordei.

Então eu observei algo no seu peito. Mudei um pouco para mais perto para ver do que se tratava. "Oh meu Deus! Eu fiz isso?" Perguntei quando vi uma marca de arranhão sobre o seu músculo peitoral direito.

Ele olhou para baixo e sorriu para mim. "Eu meio que gosto disso. Como você marcando-me como seu." Ele disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. "E eu gosto que você teve alguns instintos animais na noite passada." Ele disse beijando-me outra vez. Mas eu ainda me sentia um pouco mal.

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria marcá-lo assim." Eu ri. "Eu arranhei meu namorado e estou aqui deitada, perfeitamente ilesa".

"Eu não diria completamente." Ele sorriu.

"Bem, eu não conto dolorida como fazer mal. Você não deixou nenhuma marca em mim." Eu expliquei.

"Novamente, eu não diria realmente isso." Ele disse enquanto seu sorriso cresceu. Eu senti minhas sobrancelhas unidas em confusão. Ele não havia me arranhado ou algo assim. De fato, para o que estivemos fazendo a noite passada, ele foi muito gentil... bonito seria a palavra chave.

Ele moveu a cabeça para baixo no meu peito e beijou exatamente acima do meu peito esquerdo. Eu ri e olhei para ele. "Edward, eu pensei que você disse, não até que..." e então, quando ele moveu sua cabeça, eu o vi. Uma chupada exatamente acima do meu peito esquerdo.

"Você me deu um chupão na noite passada?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Bem, se você quiser ser técnica, eu dei-lhe um par. Eu acho que deveria começar a marcar o meu território também." Ele respondeu.

"Onde eles estão?" Eu perguntei. Eu não podia ver, eu não tinha um espelho.

"Exatamente aqui." Ele beijou o que ele já havia apontado. "Aqui." Ele beijou uma mancha na cavidade do meu pescoço. Então ele moveu os lençóis que estavam cobrindo o meu peito. "Aqui." Ele beijou em meu peito direito. "E aqui." Ele beijou o lado direito da minha virilha.

"Sério? Aí?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

Ele voltou para mim e sorriu. "Tudo bem, eu posso ter feito essa última como uma desculpa para tocá-la novamente." Ele admitiu, mas ele certamente não parecia arrependido sobre isso e eu honestamente não me importei.

"Você quer tomar banho primeiro, ou eu devo?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele beijou minha testa. "Você pode ir primeiro." Ele disse quando se levantou e balançou as pernas para o lado da cama. Deus, mesmo suas costas eram lindas. Levantei-me e passei meus braços em torno de seus ombros assim eu estava pressionada levemente em suas costas.

Ele soltou um pequeno gemido. "Bella, amor, isso realmente não está ajudando a minha vontade de esperar até que estejamos devidamente curados." Olhei por cima do seu ombro para baixo para ver que ele estava realmente pronto para mim novamente, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu beijei sua nuca, desembrulhei meus braços dele e saí da cama. "Ok, eu estarei fora em pouco tempo." Eu disse, beijando-o antes de começar a me afastar, mas quando me virei, eu senti-o me puxar de volta para ele.

"Você é uma provocadora." Ele sussurrou atrás de mim no meu ouvido tão sedutoramente, eu quase não me importava se ficaríamos mais doloridos se isso significasse que eu poderia tê-lo novamente.

"Eu? O que eu fiz?" Eu perguntei em uma voz chocada. Ele era o que estava provocando, com todos os seus beijos e sussurros e estando excitado ao meu redor.

"Você é simplesmente muito tentadora e assim me provoca em tudo que você faz." Ele sussurrou novamente antes de beijar debaixo da minha orelha.

Eu ri. "E você diz que eu sou uma provocadora. Você pode sempre juntar-se a mim no chuveiro." Sugeri a ele.

"Eu não acho que seria sábio." Ele disse me deixando ir. "E você vê? Você se ouviu? Provocadora. Você acabou de tentar me levar para o banho com você." Ele disse com uma risada baixa.

"Tudo bem. Eu não quero você lá de qualquer maneira." Eu disse enquanto corri para o banheiro rindo com Edward me perseguindo até que cheguei até a porta e fechei e tranquei-a.

**EPOV**

Eu vesti minha calça do pijama e me dirigi até a cozinha. Poderia muito bem chegar a todas as provocações com mais agora. Dessa forma, Bella não ficaria muito envergonhada.

"Bom dia." Eu disse quando entrei na cozinha.

"Não é realmente manhã. Mais como tarde." Jasper disse com um sorriso. "O que quer que vocês fizeram na noite passada, claramente bagunçou o seu fuso horário".

"Jasper, você sabe exatamente o que eles fizeram na noite passada. Na verdade, toda a vizinhança provavelmente sabe o que eles fizeram na noite passada." Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Emmett, não temos vizinhos por milhas." Eu disse a ele.

"Oh, eu sei, mas eles provavelmente ainda poderiam ouvir vocês." Ele disse rindo. Eu rolei meus olhos para ele.

"Pela primeira vez, eu tenho que concordar com a provocação." Rose disse com um sorriso. "Eu estou apenas curiosa. Existe algo naquele quarto que não quebrou?"

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso arrogante. "Algumas coisas ainda estão intactas, porém não se preocupe, nós vamos quebrá-las na próxima vez." Eu disse a ela com uma piscadela.

Ela apenas riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

Alice se aproximou e bateu no meu braço. Eu dei a ela um olhar questionador.

"Você tirou a sua inocência." Ela gritou comigo.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que você não teve nada a ver com isso, querida irmã." Eu disse a ela. "Você deu indicações para ela me seduzir e uma roupa extremamente sexy. Sem falar que eu costumava ser tão inocente como ela era".

"Oh, yeah." Ela admitiu. Ela bateu em mim novamente. "Eu juro por Deus, Edward, se vocês se transformarem em Emmett e Rosalie, eu vou matar você." Ela disse.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou, parecendo ofendido.

Rose pôs a mão em seu ombro. "Ela quer dizer que nós fazemos sexo o tempo todo." Ela explicou.

"Oh, bem, isso não é ruim." Emmett respondeu e eu rolei meus olhos novamente para meu irmão.

"Estou falando sério, Edward. Ela é minha melhor amiga e você precisa compartilhá-la." Ela disse, fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

"Ok, Alice. Sinto muito. Vou compartilhar Bella." Eu disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador, que ela retornou. "Tudo bem, eu acho que ela deve ter terminado o banho agora, então eu vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu disse a eles.

"Vocês vão fazer isso de novo?" Emmett perguntou, incrédulo.

"Sim, Emmett. Eu deixei-a tomar banho sozinha, de modo que quando ela saísse eu poderia pular em cima dela e dar-lhe a rodada 38." Eu disse sarcasticamente. Mas, pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele não percebeu o meu sarcasmo.

Eu apenas me virei e me dirigi para a escada, mas atrás de mim eu podia ouvir meu irmão. Ele parecia tão triste, era quase engraçado. "Rose, nunca tivemos tantas rodadas." Ele queixou-se e eu não poderia evitar de rir um pouco.

Bati na porta antes que de entrar. Quando entrei, Bella estava vestida com nada além da toalha. Ela apenas sorriu para mim.

"Você sabe que você não tem que bater para entrar em seu próprio quarto." Ela disse com uma risada.

"Eu queria ter a certeza de que você estivesse um pouco decente antes que eu entrasse em você." Eu disse a ela. "Eu acho que exerci bastante esforço esta manhã... ou quando acordei, e em não tomá-la novamente".

Ela apenas riu de mim. "E você chama usar uma toalha de decente?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Pelo menos você está coberta." Dei de ombros.

"O chuveiro é todo seu. Você já foi lá em baixo?" Ela perguntou.

"Yeah. Achei que deveria tomar a batida de provocação sem você." Eu disse a ela e depois repeti as piadas que eles tinham me falado para prepará-la para o que eles podiam dizer a ela.

Eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido e depois me dirigi ao banheiro.

**BPOV**

Assim que Edward estava em segurança no banheiro, eu comecei a me vestir com um short simples e uma blusinha. Era bom usar roupas normais de novo, parecia que tinha sido há um longo tempo. Eu sinceramente não sabia como Rose e Alice funcionavam vestindo saias e saltos altos quase todos os dias. Eu certamente morreria **(maldição, pare de me chamar de Shirley)**... literalmente. Eu viajaria nos saltos e provavelmente quebraria abrindo minha cabeça.

Eu desci as escadas para encontrar Emmett e Jasper jogando Guitar Hero e Rose e Alice conversando enquanto folheavam revistas no sofá.

"Ei, pessoal." Eu disse um pouco tagarela também.

"Por que olá, aqui." Rose disse com um sorriso. "Nós queríamos saber se veríamos você no dia de hoje".

"Sim." Emmett concordou. "Acho que o bairro inteiro ouviu vocês na noite passada." Eu vi todo mundo da família rolar seus olhos para ele.

"Uau, Emmett. Você acha que o comentário que você usou com Edward era tão engraçado que você poderia usá-lo novamente?" Eu perguntei, o que fez o resto da família começar a rir.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando." Emmett me disse assim que desviou o olhar na direção oposta.

"Oh, está tudo bem, Emmett." Eu disse a ele enquanto acariciava suas costas. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai pensar em um pouco mais de material da próxima vez.." Eu disse em falsa tristeza, o que só fez a família rir mais.

"Ei, Alice, você quer ir fazer compras comigo hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que você convida Alice e não a mim?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Porque eu sei que este tipo de compras não lhe interessa. Alice?"

"Eu amo fazer compras. Claro. Estou surpresa que você quer ainda mais roupas, mas estou feliz por ajudar." Ela disse se levantando.

"Roupas? Oh não, Alice. Pensei que deveríamos ir às compras de supermercado. Você sabe, então teremos comida. E já que eu costumo fazer esse tipo de compras, eu pensei que poderia ir e eu queria saber se você queria vir também." Eu vi seu rosto cair imediatamente assim que lhe disse que seria alimento em vez de roupas.

Ela sentou-se de volta no sofá. "Tão divertido quanto soa, Bella, eu acho que vou concordar com Rose." Ela disse, tentando ser agradável.

Eu ri na sua tentativa de não ferir meus sentimentos. "Alice, tudo bem. Eu realmente não achei que você gostaria de vir, mas eu pensei em perguntar de qualquer maneira. Seus pais deixaram algum dinheiro para comprar comida?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, aqui, apenas leve o meu cartão de crédito. Não é que ele tem um limite. Pegue o que você quiser. Talvez devêssemos ter uma festa um dia desses." Alice sugeriu.

"Talvez nós devêssemos dar um descanso da vida de festa por alguns dias. Eu acho que festejei mais nas últimas duas semanas do que na minha vida inteira." Eu disse a ela. "Você sabe, você poderia ter facilitado para mim sobre a vida de festas." Eu ri. "Em vez disso, você simplesmente me jogou dentro dela".

"Bem, você tem que admitir, foi divertido." Alice riu.

"Verdade." Eu admiti. "Ok, eu vou dizer a Edward que eu vou sair." Eu disse enquanto subia as escadas.

Eu fiz exatamente como ele tinha feito e bati na porta do quarto antes de entrar. Ele já tinha suas calças, o que era bom. Eu não acho que poderia lidar com ele em nada além de uma toalha novamente. Uma vez que eu estava no quarto, ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim.

"Fofo." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Hey, eu só queria ter a certeza que você estava decente." Eu disse a ele enquanto levantava as mãos para cima.

"Decente o suficiente." Ele disse com aquele maldito sorriso torto sexy e depois olhou de volta em seu armário para encontrar uma camisa.

"Oh, hey, eu só queria te dizer que eu estou indo fazer compras de supermercado. Estamos com pouca comida e comida pronta está ficando um pouco velho. Quero dizer, quanta pizza uma família pode comer." Eu disse com uma risada.

Ele olhou para fora do armário, depois de escolher uma camiseta azul e olhou para mim. "Você vai sozinha?" Ele perguntou, claramente não excitado com a idéia.

"Bem, eu perguntei a Alice, mas é evidente que comida não está entre as coisas pelas quais ela é apaixonada por compras. Além disso, é apenas Forks. Acalme-se. Parece que você não gosta da idéia de eu estar sozinha. Eu costumava ir ao Thrift o tempo todo durante a escola".

"Bem, eu realmente não quero ficar aqui sem você. Você se importaria se eu fosse?" Ele perguntou enquanto deslizava a camisa sobre a cabeça.

Eu sorri para ele. "Se você realmente quiser. Mas não faço isso só por mim. Honestamente, eu não me importo de fazer isso sozinha." Eu disse a ele.

Ele andou até mim e beijou-me rapidamente. "Eu adoraria fazer compras com você. Além disso, vai ser muito informativo para o nosso futuro. Quero saber o que você gosta e não gosta. Do contrário, que tipo de marido eu seria?" Ele disse com uma piscadela.

Meu coração começou a fazer giros no meu peito. Ele mais uma vez trouxe o assunto até nós estarmos casados, o que eu amava essa idéia. Mas ele podia possivelmente querer passar a vida inteira comigo? Quero dizer, um divertido verão todo era uma coisa, mas o casamento era uma área completamente diferente. Ele poderia me querer da mesma maneira que eu o queria? O pensamento disso sendo verdade fez um sorriso cruzar meu rosto.

"Sobre o que você está sorrindo?" Ele perguntou com uma risada.

Sacudi minha cabeça para trazer-me de volta à realidade. "Nada. Você está pronto para ir?"

"Claro. Vamos lá".

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas para encontrar todos no mesmo lugar que eu os tinha deixado.

"Bem, essa rodada não demorou muito." Emmett brincou. Nós apenas rolamos os olhos para ele pela centésima vez desde que acordamos.

"Nós estamos indo ao supermercado. Estaremos de volta em pouco tempo." Eu disse a eles, mas eles não pareceram se importar quando acenaram para nós irmos.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro do Volvo antes de chegar no seu lado do motorista. O ronronar do motor começou e nós saímos da garagem em nosso caminho para o Thrift.

Não estava muito cheio por ser o único supermercado ao redor. Assumi que todos fizeram suas compras mais cedo se fizeram isso neste dia.

Parecia tão normal e confortável fazer compras com Edward. Eu empurrava o carrinho e ele colocou as mãos em cada lado de mim, empurrando por trás de mim. Apenas parecia normal e certo.

"Nós precisamos de brownies?" Ele perguntou.

Eu ri para ele. "Um, eu não acho que ninguém alguma vez _precise_ de brownies." Eu disse a ele. Eu vi seu rosto cair um pouco. Era tão fofo. Como um menininho que a mãe não deixa pegar uma gostosura. Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Ok, sim. Nós definitivamente precisamos de brownies." Eu disse com uma risada.

Ele sorriu para mim e jogou alguns no carrinho.

"Oh, eu esqueci de pegar mais shampoo. Estamos acabando. Eu já volto." Ele disse, dando-me um beijo e indo para uma área diferente da loja. Eu apenas continuei a empurrar o carrinho e escolher as coisas que precisávamos.

"Porque, olá aí." Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ver quem era e imediatamente me arrependi. Era o nosso garçom do Bar de Jogos do Chuck. Sério, ele poderia me reconhecer de costas? Isso foi um pouco assustador.

"Olá." Eu disse enquanto me virei de volta e comecei a empurrar o meu carrinho de novo.

"Oh, vamos lá, baby. Não seja assim." Ele disse, me seguindo.

Virei-me para enfrentá-lo novamente. "Ok, primeiro, não me chame de 'baby'... nunca. E segundo, como você achou que seria isso?"

"Bem, pelo menos deixe que eu me apresente corretamente. Olá, meu nome é Mike Newton. E você é...?"

"Compras. Agora, com licença." Eu disse quando empurrei meu carrinho um pouco mais rápido.

"Por favor, eu estou tentando ser amigável." Ele disse. E, embora eu soubesse que não deveria, me senti um pouco mal por ele. Ele realmente não fez nada pra mim.

"Tudo bem, eu sinto muito. Isso foi rude. Meu nome é Bella." Eu disse a ele.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Olá, gostaria de tomar uma xícara de café comigo ou algo mais tarde?"

Você está falando sério? Ele simplesmente me perguntou isso?

"Tenho receio de que ela estará um pouco ocupada mais tarde." Edward disse calmamente enquanto envolvia seus braços ao meu redor. Senti alívio me lavar. Existe algo do qual esse homem não poderia me salvar?

"Oh, bem, talvez da próxima vez." Mike disse enquanto se afastava de nós.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Será que ele realmente disse que haveria uma próxima vez?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu para mim quando jogou dois frascos de shampoo no carrinho.

Esperamos na fila por alguns minutos antes de passar no caixa. A caixa que tínhamos não era nada sutil sobre verificar meu namorado e eu poderia ter feito sem isso e Mike me encarando. Mas, além disso, foi realmente muito relaxante ir às compras com Edward.

Nós carregamos nossos mantimentos para a Volvo e corremos para casa. Sim, encontrei-me realmente chamando a casa dos Cullen de minha casa. Parecia ser tanto uma parte de mim como a minha verdadeira casa e eu gostava disso.

"Só por curiosidade, por que de todas as coisas você me levaria às compras com você e Alice se você ganhasse a aposta?" Edward perguntou enquanto voltávamos para casa.

Eu senti imediatamente meu rosto começar a corar e desviei o olhar dele para fora da minha janela.

"Ah, agora eu tenho que saber." Ele disse e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"É muito embaraçoso. Eu tenho que dizer a você?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, mas eu _estou_ curioso." Eu hesitei e ele continuou. "Não se preocupe. Me desculpe se eu trouxe o assunto à tona".

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu vou te dizer." Fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo, sentindo meu rosto ficar ainda mais quente. Agora estávamos estacionados do lado de fora de casa com o motor desligado. "Eu queria que você entrasse no provador comigo e fizesse algumas coisas..." Eu parei de falar, não sendo capaz de continuar o resto da minha frase.

Ele pareceu confuso por um minuto e então eu quase pude ver a lâmpada se acender em sua cabeça. Ele se inclinou para perto de mim. "Você sabe, eu acho que ainda posso ser capaz de fazer isso... se você se comportar." Ele sussurrou.

"O que você quer dizer com 'comportar'?" Eu perguntei.

"Quero dizer, quando eu levá-la para o nosso fim de semana juntos, não reclamando sobre o quanto eu vou mimá-la. mimá-lo. Mimar você faz parte da minha vitória e vou fazê-lo tanto quanto eu queira." Ele disse inclinando-se para longe de mim e saindo do carro.

Eu rapidamente desafivelei o cinto e também saí. "Espere, o que você quer dizer, você pretende me mimar?" Eu perguntei. Ele sabia o quanto eu odiava quando as pessoas gastavam dinheiro comigo. E como eu odiava surpresas ainda mais.

"Isso faz parte da surpresa. Eu ganhei, por isso vamos jogar com as minhas regras." Ele disse enquanto carregava três sacos de mantimentos para a casa e eu peguei os outros dois.

"Você é como um trapaceiro".

"Eu sei." Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

**EPOV**

Era um pouco divertido manter Bella no escuro. Eu gostava que ela não soubesse para onde estávamos indo e eu amava que fosse um segredo até que nós realmente chegássemos em Las Vegas. Eu poderia imaginar sua surpresa enquanto nos dirigiríamos do aeroporto e de repente ela visse a placa, "Bem-vindo a Las Vegas".

O resto da família veio da sala para a cozinha para ajudar a colocar os mantimentos na despensa, quando o telefone tocou. Jasper atendeu enquanto nós passamos os pacotes das sacolas para outra pessoa colocá-los nos armários. De alguma forma, isso tornou-se simplesmente lançamentos e cada um rindo muito.

"Espere um momento, por favor." Eu ouvi Jasper dizer no telefone. "Ei, Edward. Telefone".

Tentei parar o riso depois que Emmett foi atingido na testa com uma caixa de Captain Crunch e corri para o telefone.

"Olá?"

"Olá, Sr. Cullen. Aqui é o Professor Acker. Tenho notado que a cada verão você pegou um curso para aprofundar seus conhecimentos no campo da medicina." Ele disse.

"Oh, olá Professor. Sim, isso é correto".

"Bem, eu fiquei bastante chocado ao descobrir que você não se inscreveu para nenhum este verão. Eu pensei que era uma simples casualidade, até que as aulas começaram e ninguém ouviu sobre você".

"Sim, eu vim para casa neste verão." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, nós gostaríamos de lhe oferecer a oportunidade de acompanhar um dos médicos aqui. Isso seria um grande avanço para sua carreira." Ele explicou.

"Você me deixaria acompanhar?" Eu perguntei, bastante animado. Eles geralmente não permitem tal privilégio para os jovens estudantes.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen. No entanto, você teria que partir imediatamente. Então, o que você me diz? Gostaria de iniciar a sua carreira no caminho certo?" Ele perguntou.

Fiz uma pausa e quando olhei ao redor da sala, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta. Eu sempre quis isso e eles claramente viram algo em mim. Mas quando olhei ao redor da sala, vi Bella atirar a cabeça para trás rindo de Jasper quando ele foi atingido com um pacote de papel higiênico. Ela era tão bonita. Ela era tudo que eu queria neste verão. Mas esta oportunidade me daria um ponto de partida para a vida que eu sempre quis.

**BPOV**

Depois de quase fazer xixi nas calças depois que Jasper foi atingido com o papel higiênico, virei para Edward para ver que ele tinha uma expressão quase de dor no rosto. Como se ele estivesse tentando decidir algo realmente difícil. E, pela primeira vez naquele verão, eu realmente pensei que algo estava errado e que ele seria puxado para longe de mim. Eu me vi olhando para ele e ele me deu um sorriso fraco que não atingiu seus olhos. Algo estava errado. Alguma coisa não daria certo. E eu não gostei disso.

* * *

**Mimimimimimi eu não gosto desse momento é tão triste =(**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que estejam gostando. Comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	24. Decisões, Decisões

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. E não odeiem o Professor Acker... lol. Não é culpa dele, ele quer o melhor para Edward.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Decisões, Decisões**

**EPOV **

Eu desliguei o telefone e fui direto para Bella que parecia que estava à beira das lágrimas. Eu peguei a mão dela.

"Venha comigo". Eu disse enquanto arrastei-a para o meu quarto.

"Edward, o que está acontecendo?" ela perguntou, uma vez que estávamos no meu quarto com a porta fechada. Olhei em seus olhos tristes e marrons, e vendo que eles se encheram de lágrimas.

"Um professor da minha escola me ofereceu a oportunidade de acompanhar alguns dos médicos de lá neste verão". Eu disse-lhe olhando para fora.

"E?" ela perguntou, esperando ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer.

"E eu lhe disse que eu precisava discutir primeiro com alguém." Eu disse a ela. Eu suspirei. "Bella, isso é enorme para o meu futuro, mas você é mais importante. Eu não quero ficar sem você. Eu acho que estou indo recusar." Eu disse a ela.

Isso só não era justo. Eu finalmente tinha certeza de duas coisas na minha vida que eu queria. Minha carreira e Bella. Agora, parecia que o universo estava forçando-me a decidir entre os dois. Mas no final, essa oportunidade teria acabado, mas eu só tinha o verão para passar com Bella.

"Não." ela disse, batendo-me dos meus pensamentos. Olhei para ela enquanto as lágrimas começaram a correr-lhe pelo rosto. "Quero que vá. Eu quero que você faça isso. Recuso-me a ficar no caminho da carreira que você quer."

"Bella…" Eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Edward, escute-me. Eu te amo e sempre amarei. Se você estiver longe de mim ou me segurando em seus braços. Eu estou dizendo a você… você vai ter esse trabalho, e vai ser bom. E isso vai ajudar você se tornar um grande médico, como Carlisle."

"Obrigado." Sussurrei enquanto puxei-a para um abraço e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça debaixo de mim.

Naquela noite, depois que eu disse à minha família que eu estava saindo de manhã, Bella e eu fomos para a cama. Nenhum de nós dormiu até as primeiras horas da manhã. Nós apenas nos abraçamos.

"Eu vou te ver em breve." Eu disse, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

"Sim". Ela tentou sorrir enquanto nos colocamos frente a frente. "As férias são só cinco meses. Eu tive que esperar três anos, de modo que não deve ser muito ruim." disse ela.

Mas eu podia ler através dela, e eu sabia que iria matá-la tanto quanto me mataria.

"Bella, eu te amo."

Seus olhos começaram a deixar escapar de novo enquanto a água salgada escorria pelo seu rosto. "Eu também te amo."

Finalmente eu consegui que ela adormecesse, mas pelo tempo que ela adormeceu eu tinha que levantar para ficar pronto para a viagem. A deixei dormindo enquanto me arrumava e decidia que talvez seria mais fácil se eu não dissesse adeus. Então eu embalei todas as minhas coisas no meu carro, e me virei para olhar a casa mais uma vez. Mas quando eu fiz, vi Bella de pé na varanda embrulhada em um cobertor, enquanto o sol mal começava a subir.

Não havia palavras que eu pudesse dizer a ela. Ela devia estar se sentido da mesma maneira, porque ela só ficou lá olhando como um anjo triste. Ninguém tão bela deve ter um olhar tão triste.

Antes que eu pudesse subir as escadas, ela correu para mim e pulou em meus braços. "Por favor, não esqueça de mim." ela sussurrou para mim. Eu quase cai ali e derrubei-me chorando. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Eu precisava ser forte, para nós dois.

"Nunca". Eu disse e depois a coloquei em seus pés. Eu a beijei pela última vez, e saboreei. Foi doce e gentil, deixando-a saber que ela era a coisa mais importante no meu mundo.

Eu a deixei ir, e nenhum de nós tinha a força para dizer adeus. Ou talvez nós apenas não queríamos admitir que estava saindo. Eu mantive-me dizendo que não era um adeus. Seria apenas um "te vejo mais tarde", mas meu coração sabia que era diferente.

Eu entrei no meu carro e vi cair no chão do meu espelho retrovisor enquanto sai da garagem, deixando para trás o meu coração. Tanto se pudesse continuar batendo por ela. Ela seria a única que teria o meu coração e a mim. Ela foi tinha uma parte de mim como eu dela. E eu estava a deixando para trás. "Eu te amo". Eu disse baixinho para mim enquanto eu dirigia longe da única verdadeira felicidade eu nunca tinha conhecido.

**BPOV **

Eu não estou certa de quanto tempo eu me sentei na escada da casa esta manhã depois que ele se foi. Mas lembro-me de Alice saindo e me segurando, e depois juntando todos os outros. Enquanto chorei, estávamos todos reunidos em um abraço coletivo... exceto um, o grupo estava perdendo uma pessoa muito importante.

Mas eu o amava demais para deixá-lo desistir do seu futuro por mim. Eu não o deixaria fazer isso.

Eventualmente, Emmett me levou até meu quarto… quarto de Edward. Eu dormi o dia todo e parte do próximo, não querendo fazer nada. Meu coração estava fraturado. Não completamente quebrado. Ele ainda me amava, e dissemos que iríamos estar juntos e, eventualmente, que mantinha a esperança de ser quebrado, mas foi mal fraturado.

Quando finalmente consegui sair da cama, eu não queria ver qualquer um dos outros. Eu só queria estar de mau humor. Tinha sido apenas dois dias, mas já sentia que era uma eternidade.

Eu decidi começar a limpar a bagunça que havia feito naquela noite quando jogamos um no outros por todo o quarto. Quando comecei a pegar alguns de seus CD's, senti-me começar a chorar e cair no chão, quase gritando seu nome.

"Bella. Shhhh… tudo ficará bem." Alice disse enquanto me segurou. Sentamo-nos por um tempo até que Rosalie se juntou a nós.

Elea me ajudaram a arrumar o quarto, e com a sua ajuda, comecei a sentir um pouco melhor.

"Ei, você sabe o que precisamos? Um pouco de diversão". Alice disse, tentando me animar.

"Sim". Rose concordou. "Vamos ao spa."

"Ceras e Biquíni não é exatamente minha idéia de diversão". Eu lhes disse e sorri vagamente ao som de suas risadas.

"Vamos lá, vista-se. Nós estamos indo para o spa."

Fiz o que elas disseram e vesti-me. Por causa dos meus amigos eu teria, pelo menos, tentar ser feliz, embora eu sabia que não iria alcançá-lo completamente sem Edward comigo.

É assim que passou uma semana. Gostaria de colocar uma cara brava quando eu estava com meus amigos. Eu não precisava deles se preocupando comigo. Eles não mereciam isso. Mas, então, à noite, quando eu deitava na cama que eu usei para compartilhar com Edward, eu chorava. Eu me sentia tão vazia não tendo aqueles braços fortes envolvidos em torno de mim enquanto eu dormia. E nada poderia consertá-lo.

Uma semana e um dia depois que ele saiu, eu tive o sonho que tinha desde que ele me deixou.

"Bella, amor." Eu o ouvi murmurar enquanto dormia. E senti a mão escovar na minha testa. "Bella" ele repetiu.

Suspirei completamente satisfeita, mas depois eu descobri que eu não estava mais dormindo e quase chorei com a perda desse sonho magnífico.

Mas ouvi-lo novamente. "Bella". Eu me virei e vi. Seu rosto perfeito decorado com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios impecável.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, não acreditando no que via. Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu joguei minhas mãos em volta do pescoço e segurei-o perto de mim. Abri os olhos e vi meus amigos sorrindo para mim da porta. Assim que me viram, eles fecharam a porta e deixaram-me para o meu amor.

"Por que você está aqui?" Eu perguntei confusa, enquanto me afastei, mas mantive os braços em torno dele.

"Por você, meu amor, pode ter sido capaz de viver sem mim, mas eu não poderia funcionar sem você. Eu não posso te deixar… ainda não. Não quando nós apenas começamos." ele disse em sua voz incrivelmente suave.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer outra palavra para fora, eu bati os meus lábios nos seus. Nós nos beijamos até que o ar fosse precisava.

"Você deve voltar a dormir agora." ele me disse. Eu assenti. Eu sabia que, com ele ao meu lado, eu seria capaz de dormir com conforto pela primeira vez em uma semana.

"Você vai ficar comigo, né?" Eu perguntei para ter certeza.

Ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto. "Claro, só vou me trocar." Ele me soltou e eu não deixei com os meus olhos enquanto caminhou até uma mala e tirou o pijama familiar. E quando ele ficou nu na minha frente, eu ainda não desviei o olhar. Depois de não vê-lo, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ficaria longe, só para ele desaparecer novamente. Eu não estava tendo nenhuma chance. Sem mencionar a vista era fantástica.

Ele se arrastou para a cama comigo e eu senti pela primeira vez em uma semana, que podia respirar corretamente.

"Eu te amo". ele sussurrou enquanto beijou o lado do meu pescoço que foi exposta a ele.

"Nunca deixe-me outra vez."

"Nem em sonho." ele respondeu em um sussurro suave e eu derivei para o sono.

**EPOV **

Pareceu tão certo ter Bella em meus braços. Eu era um tolo de pensar que eu poderia deixá-la tão cedo e em prazo tão curto. Não, eu acabaria por conseguir outro estágio, mas ela era infinitamente mais importante neste verão.

Quando eu beijei seu rosto suavemente, e vi um leve sorriso em seu rosto, eu sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Sim, o que eu estava segurando naquele momento era o que realmente precisava. Tudo o que eu realmente precisava para sempre.


	25. Mantenham Suas Calças

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. E se eu pudesse, eu realmente levaria todos vocês para um parque temático!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Mantenha suas calças**

EPOV

Eu tinha certeza que tinha sido apenas um par de horas que estávamos dormindo, mas quando acordei me senti como se um par de horas fosse tudo que eu precisasse. Olhei para o anjo que estava em meus braços, e me senti em paz pela primeira vez em uma semana.

Não houve nenhuma maneira de que eu tivesse sido capaz de me concentrar na semana passada quando fui substituir outros médicos. Quando eles tentavam explicar as coisas para mim, minha mente só derivava de volta para Bella e as coisas que eu sentia falta. Mentiria se eu disse que eles não ficaram um pouco irritados com minha falta de atenção. Eu percebi que não poderia fazê-lo. Não tão cedo.

Apertei o meu domínio sobre ela para ter certeza de que estava realmente lá, comigo. Mas o que a levou balançar. Eu inclinei minha cabeça e dei um beijo suave na sua bochecha.

"Bom, você ainda está aqui." ela disse com uma risada. Minha única reação foi beijá-la novamente.

"Sinto muito por ter te deixado em primeiro lugar." Eu disse a ela com meu rosto um pouco. Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado para começar.

"Você está comigo agora, e isso é tudo que importa." ela disse enquanto sentou-se. "Eu me pergunto o que Alice tem planejado para o primeiro dia de volta." ela riu.

"Acho que ela vai levá-lo fácil para mim?" Eu perguntei.

Ela riu de mim. "Provavelmente não" disse com uma risadinha.

Eu gemi, que só me fez ganhar outra risada de Bella.

"Oh, você acha de tão engraçado?" Perguntei a ela. "Bem, vamos ver o quão engraçado você acha disso." Eu disse que eu lancei-me a ela e comecei a fazer cócegas dos seus lados.

"Edward… por favor…pare." Ela gritou, entre risos. "Por favor…"

"Ei, Edward, eu não acho que você está fazendo certo." Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Sim, eu não acho que esses são os sons que ela deveria fazer." Jasper adicionou.

Peguei um travesseiro e joguei rindo enquanto rosto de Bella estava mais vermelho do que beterraba. Eu não tinha certeza se era de vergonha ou da falta de oxigênio pelas cócegas.

"Ei, vocês dois. Vão se vestir para o dia." Alice disse. E com isso, todos eles saíram do quarto.

"Aparentemente, ela tem algo planejado." Bella riu. Comecei a rastejar em direção a ela, mas ela riu e saltou fora da cama. Ela pegou algumas roupas para o dia e entrou no banheiro para se trocar.

Depois que ela saiu, eu fiz o mesmo e descemos as escadas juntos.

"Ok, Alice. O que vamos fazer?" Perguntei-lhe, não soando entusiasmado a todos.

"Oh, não seja tão deprimido".

"Eu não quero fazer nada de importante hoje. Quero relaxar um pouco." Eu disse a ela.

"Hmpf. Bem. Deixarei o importante para amanhã. Então, o que o senhor chato, gostaria de fazer hoje?" perguntou ela.

Dei de ombros. "Nós poderíamos ir todos para o parque." Eu sugeri.

"Sim!" Emmett exclamou. "Eles têm uma quadra de vôlei de praia, com areia, e poderia ser divertido."

"Sem falar dos balanços." Rose acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

"Bom, então vamos pegar nossas roupas e pegarmos a estrada." Jasper disse.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, todos se encaminhavam para fora até o jipe para colocar nossas bolsas e um isopor com comida. Bella e eu decidimos tomar a Volvo para que pudéssemos ter um pouco de privacidade.

O parque estava apenas alguns minutos de distância, como todo o demais, por isso não demorou muito para chegar lá.

"Aw homem. Eu estava esperando que nós seríamos os únicos aqui". Emmett disse com um olhar triste no rosto. Foi um pouco engraçado qual alterado que ele poderia ser com uma coisa tão pequena "E, há um grupo de rapazes jogando na quadra de voleibol. DROGA!"

Virei para ouvir Bella rindo ao meu lado em seu desabafo. Ela teve que colocar sua cabeça no meu lado para abafar o riso.

"Emmett, está bem. Vamos jogar mais tarde." Rose disse com um sorriso enquanto acariciava as suas costas.

"Uau, esta quente aqui. Podemos tirar as roupas agora." Jasper disse. Ele estava certo. Não era sequer meio-dia e já o sol estava alto. Então, os caras tiraram as camisas, assim como as meninas, deixando-as apenas shorts e parte superior do biquíni.

Eu tinha esquecido a visão espetacular que era Bella em um biquíni. Sua pele pálida praticamente brilhava ao lado do azul escuro do tecido, fazendo com que sua pele parecesse suave e branca, apenas a pedindo-me para tocá-lo.

Infelizmente, ela também chamou a atenção do grupo de meninos que agora jogava vôlei. Eles tinham, aparentemente, decidido parar o jogo para vir e se socializar, e algo me dizia que não queriam falar comigo, Emmett ou Jasper.

**BPOV**

Apenas havia tirado a camiseta que cobria meu biquinho, quando um grupo de rapazes chegou até mim, Rose, e Alice.

"Então, vem sempre aqui?" um deles que tinha cabelos loiros e um bronzeado Califórnia, perguntou. Revirei os olhos para eles e fui para onde Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam. Além disso, ao lado de Rose e Alice, provavelmente não buscariam por mim.

Mas o louro decidiu me acompanhar. "Sério. Nunca vi vocês aqui, e acreditem, nós teríamos notado." ele me disse.

"Não, nós somos estudantes universitários. E nós só chegamos em casa para o verão." Eu informei a ele.

"Oh, sim", ele se inclinou um pouco mais perto de mim. "Você quer jogar?"

"Desculpe-me" Edward perguntou do meu lado.

O rapaz loiro se levantou e ergueu a bola. "Voleibol. Você quer jogar?" ele me perguntou de novo.

"Só se você quiser acabar com uma concussão." Eu disse a ele honestamente.

Edward riu do meu lado, enquanto enrolava o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Vai valer a pena. Venha. Seus amigos podem jogar também… vai ser divertido", disse ele com uma piscadela.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Edward tomou para si. "Claro, todos nós vamos jogar."

Eu olhei para um cara que estava em Rose, tentando escovar um fio de cabelo fora dos olhos. Ela só golpeou a mão dele agressivamente me fazendo sorrir. Ela parecia tão revoltada, era hilário.

Enquanto um outro cara estava tentando sussurrar no ouvido de Alice que lhe chutou na canela.

"Seis contra seis?" Emmett perguntou ao louro.

"Parece justo." ele respondeu.

Eu escolhi para falar agora. "Umm… Como cerca de cinco contra cinco. Vocês sabem o tipo de catástrofes farei quando eu jogo de esportes". Eu disse para os meninos.

"Bem, isso é verdade." Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Em obrigada." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Bem, vocês podem escolher um dos nossos, eu posso leva-la." o menino louro disse. Ele se inclinou para perto de mim. "Por certo, meu nome é Ian".

"Obrigado, mas não, obrigado". Edward disse asperamente, me puxando para trás.

Ian colocou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. "Ótimo. Eu só estava tentando ser útil." ele disse inocentemente.

"Nós vamos vencer vocês mesmo com Bella." Jasper disse. Edward imediatamente lançou para ele um mal olhar. "Desculpe, sem ofensas... Bells" , acrescentou.

Eu tive que rir um pouco. Quero dizer, com certeza ele insultou-me, mas era verdade. Eu provavelmente iria acabar ferindo os meus colegas em vez de realmente lançar a bola sobre a rede.

"Bom. Então começamos em 15 minutos. Dar a vocês a chance de aquecer." Disse-me com outra piscadela antes de se afastar de seus amigos.

"Ok, eu sei que vocês são bons e tudo, mas como você espera ganhar de uma equipa de seis rapazes… especialmente se eu estou na sua equipe?" Perguntei-lhes.

Edward só beijou a minha cabeça. "Não se preocupe, amor. Nós temos algo que eles não tem."

"E isso seria ...?" Eu perguntei.

"As meninas". Emmett disse com uma risada. "Não há maior distração. Na verdade, desde que o louro parece ser tomado por você, vai realmente ser uma parte vital da nossa equipe."

Genial. Isso ia ser um desastre.

"Você precisa de um pouco de prática antes de começar?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido atrás de mim. Eu realmente não precisava, mas a maneira como ele sussurrou, eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse. Concordei, eu não conseguia falar.

Ele pegou a bola na quadra e veio até mim. Eu peguei a bola dele e ele veio atrás de mim. Ele apertou seu peito em minhas costas e deslizou suas mãos por meus braços. Meu coração começou imediatamente a bater mais rápido.

"Oh sim, isso não está distraindo a todos." Eu disse sarcasticamente. Sua única reação foi rir na minha orelha, tornando ainda mais difícil a concentração.

"Mantenha-o assim." disse ele, segurando a minha mão esquerda com a bola. "E o punho assim." ele disse suavemente enquanto fechou as mãos em torno das minhas e puxou meu braço para baixo e para trás. Ele lentamente se afastou de mim, deixando sua mão cair das minhas.

"Agora, basta fingir que é a cabeça de Mike." ele disse com uma risada, me fazendo rir junto com ele.

Eu balancei a minha mão para trás antes de empurrar-lo, na bola, mandando-a ao longo da rede. Eu me virei para Edward com descrença escrito todo o meu rosto.

"Ela passou." foi tudo que eu pude dizer.

Ele riu. "Sim, sim. Agora, tente um objetivo. Você vai querer fazê-lo ficar em quadra."

"Talvez eu não vou matar tantas pessoas quanto eu pensava." Eu disse com um riso.

Edward veio até mim e me pegou girando em torno de mim uma vez, antes de me derrubar. "Não vamos esperar." ele riu e então me beijou. Minhas mãos automaticamente foeam para o seu cabelo e ele me segurou mais, pressionando o meu peito em seu torso nu.

Mas nós paramos quando ouvimos alguém tossir. Nós olhamos para cima para ver Ian e seus outros cinco amigos cara olhando para nós. Corei e enterrei minha cabeça em Edward com um sorriso. Ele apenas riu. Talvez ele soubesse que Ian estava lá assistindo.

"Então, vocês estão prontos?" Ian perguntou.

"Bem, você poderia ter-nos dado um outro par de minutos." Edward disse com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"Vamos acabar com isso." Ian disse, indo até o final da quadra que o resto do nosso grupo veio se juntar a nós. Uma vez que estavam do outro lado, Ian gritou de volta para nós. "E se nós fizermos isso mais interessante?"

Imediatamente ele tinha a atenção dos meninos. Eles sempre foram grandes apostadores, e eu sabia que não iam saltar a chance de humilhar esses caras.

"Estamos ouvindo". Jasper disse curioso.

"Se vencermos, temos que passar o resto do dia com as três meninas maravilhosas." Ian disse olhando para mim. Eu rolei meus olhos para ele.

"E se nós ganharmos?" Emmett desafiando. "Não há nenhuma maneira de que nós vamos passar o dia com três outros caras."

"Tudo o que vocês quiserem." Ian disse com um sorriso confiante.

"Bom". Jasper falou. "Se vencermos, vamos deixar vocês aqui sem qualquer de suas roupas. Você tem que ir para casa com outros cinco meninos nus, e adorar as mulheres que levamos para casa conosco."

"Fechado. Isso vai ser interessante."

"Pedra, papel ou tesoura para ver quem saca primeiro?" Edward perguntou. Ian balançou a cabeça e encontrou Edward na red. Ian tinha pedra, mas Edward ganhou com o papel. Ian entregou a bola para Edward e ele andou pelo canto direto da quadra para começar.

Ele piscou para mim antes de jogar a bola acima da cabeça, e dar seu saque. A outra equipe que cruzou sem nenhum problema com a configuração perfeita. Mas enquanto a bola flutuava sobre o segundo cara, Rose estava curvada, dando-lhe uma visão completa de sua bunda. O garoto não estava mais focado no jogo e simplesmente olhou para ela até que a bola foi diretamente sobre a sua cabeça e bater na areia.

"Cara. Que diabos?" Ian gritou o menino.

"Me desculpe, mas você viu isso? Sério, você não pode me culpar" o menino respondeu.

Alguém jogou a bola de volta para Edward. "1-0", gritou antes de sacar novamente. Desta vez, eles fizeram uma colisão perfeita, configuraram e bateram na bola que iria derrubar na areia. Mas Jasper se atirou para ela e fez a defesa, batendo-o apenas alto o suficiente para Alice para passar para Emmett, que atirou-o para o outro lado com a força de um gigante.

"2-0" Edward gritou antes de sacar novamente. Desta vez, Ian não brincou e batê-lo de volta para nosso lado. Infelizmente, ele jogou pra mim. Eu fui para a bola e, em vez de bater os braços no meio, bateu do lado do meu braço esquerdo, enviando a bola para a esquerda e para fora dos limites.

Após a sua equipe começar a sacar, o jogo ficou muito perto. Eu praticamente só decidi deixar todo mundo bater a bola por mim. A única vez que eu precisei de tocar na bola foi quando eu tive que sacar. E graças a Deus eu só tive que fazer isso uma vez.

Quando o placar estava 8-9 a seu favor, decidimos parar para almoçar. Já era meio-dia e meia e o sol tava batendo em nós, assim ninguém se opôs a uma parada.

Enquanto comíamos, eu não poderia deixar de admirar torso nu e suado Edward, que tinha um pouco de areia grudado a ele de um par de mergulhos que ele fez para salvar a bola. O suor não fazia nada, mas ressaltava o seu abdômen já bem definido e outros músculos. Isso me lembrou um pouco da forma como estávamos suados depois de nossa longa noite quando eu perdi a aposta. O que pensar em como seria incrível tê-lo fazendo amor comigo em uma praia.

"Você sabe, não é educado olhar." ele sussurrou.

Senti meu rosto começar a ficar quente e me afastei dele. "Desculpe, eu estava pensando em uma coisa…" Eu disse-lhe humildemente.

Ele beijou a minha mandíbula e subiu para a minha orelha. "Oh? E o que você estava pensando?" ele perguntou.

"Nada". Eu tentei afastá-lo, mas o meu rubor não deixou.

"Vamos, Bella. Me diga o que você estava pensando." ele insistiu. "Por favor?" ele ronronou.

"Eu estava pensando em você e eu em uma praia." Eu disse a ele.

"Oh? E o que estamos fazendo?" ele perguntou de novo.

"Tudo o que você quiser." Eu disse e beijei-o movendo-me rapidamente um pouco mais longe, eu não teria que entrar em detalhes.

Nós terminamos nosso almoço muito tarde e descansamos um pouco, não tendo vontade de correr e saltar com o estômago cheio. Não que isso seria muito significativo no meu caso, já que praticamente só ficava em um ponto.

"Ok, vamos acabar com isso?" Ian perguntou, se aproximando de nós. "Eu quero ter algum tempo para gastar com Bella." ele disse com uma piscadela. Deus, ele era assustador quando ele piscava. Ele movia todo o lado direito de seu rosto quando fazia isso.

Nós concordamos e fomos para a quadra. "Tudo bem, primeiro que chegar aos 15 ganha?" Jasper perguntou enquanto ele estava prestes a sacar a bola.

Ian balançou a cabeça e tomou o seu lugar na quadra.

O resto do jogo pareceu ir ainda mais rápido. Cada lado estava jogando por completo e cada pessoa estava fazendo a sua parte, não querendo que sua equipe perdesse. Eu ainda consegui acertar a bola com sucesso duas vezes, eu estava muito orgulhosa.

Com o jogo empatado em 14-14, foi a minha vez de sacar. Perfeito. Eu fiz exatamente como Edward me ensinou e mandei a bola voando por cima da rede, apenas para tê-lo devolvido diretamente para mim. Eu bati como o melhor que pude, rezando para que alguém pegasse e continuasse com ele. Rose ficou com a bola e passou para Emmett, que cravando-o para baixo à direita na lan. Ian atirou-se tentando lastimar-se pela força que Emmett colocou na bola e ela bateu no chão. 15-14 e nossa vitória. Chupa essa! [N/T: Eu ri do chupa essa kkkk]

Todos começaram a gritar e se abraçaram, comemorando a nossa vitória. Edward me pegou e me beijou. E Jasper e Emmett fez o mesmo com Alice e Rose. Ele finalmente me desceu e eu o joguei para a areia, rindo e dando beijos de borboleta por todo o seu corpo onde não havia areia.

Quando acabou, os meninos jogaram-nos sobre seus ombros e correram uma volta olímpica ao redor da quadra. Ei, ninguém disse que éramos humildes.

"Ok meninos, as roupas." Jasper disse, cortando o clima. Eles entregaram a camisa que usara ao parque e parou ali. "As sungas também."

"Oh, vamos lá. Você não pode pelo menos fazer as meninas se virar." Ianpefiu. Jasper, Emmett e Edward se viraram para mim, Alice e Rose.

"Eu não penso assim." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Sungar. Agora!" Edward disse a eles. Eles relutantemente tiraram seus troncos de natação e os entregou aos nossos meninos. Em seguida, ficou perfeitamente claro (no caso de Ian, pelo menos) porque ele não queria que nós víssemos. Talvez tenha sido porque eu estava acostumada com o monstro que era Edward, mas Ian foi muito pequeno. E quando eu digo pequeno, quero dizer microscópico.

Não pude evitar o riso que saiu da minha boca e eu imediatamente coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha boca. Edward parecia bastante contente com minha reação.

"Bom dia, senhores." Edward disse antes de me arremessar por cima do ombro e levar-me para o Volvo. Colocamos o isopor no Jepp e fomos para casa deixando os seis meninos nus.

"Eu realmente espero que as crianças não venham aqui hoje." Eu disse rindo na volta para casa. "Eles seriam seriamente marcados por toda a vida."

"E como você está? Você está marcada por toda a vida?" Edward me perguntou com uma risada. Estávamos agora estacionados fora da grande casa branca e soltei o cinto.

Inclinei-me para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu tenho certeza que você pode me fazer esquecer o trauma." Eu disse antes de beijar embaixo de sua orelha.

Saímos do carro e fomos para a casa.

"De longe o melhor jogo de vôlei que ganhamos!" Jasper disse com uma risada.

"Essa aposta foi um genial." Alice concordou. "Mas se você apostar a mim de novo, eu vou te matar".

Rose bateu na cabeça de Emmett. "Sim, e se perdêssemos? Eu teria sido presa passando o resto da tarde com os perdedores. Emmett, se você fizer algo tão estúpido de novo, eu juro por Deus, nada de sexo por uma semana." ela gritou.

"Nós vencemos, não?" Emmett respondeu.

"Por pouco". Lembrei-lhe.

"Teríamos pegado vocês e afastado antes que tocassem vocês de qualquer maneira." Edward disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim e apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

"Tudo bem, vocês está perdoado. Mas só se vocês fazerem e limpar o jantar." Eu disse a eles.

Eles concordaram e foram para começar. Decidimos depois do jantar, teríamos outra maratona de filmes, por isso as meninas escolheriam os filmes, enquanto os meninos estavam na cozinha.

"Ei, Bella, você pode não querer falar sobre os caras quente nos filmes. Edward ficou muito ciumento última vez." Alice disse.

"Não, ele não ficou", eu disse para trás.

"Sério, ele fez. Na verdade, foi um pouco engraçado vê-lo ficar nervoso com isso." Rose me disse.

"Tudo bem, vou me comportar." Eu prometi.

Comemos frango no jantar e os meninos limparam enquanto nós pegávamos almofadas e cobertores para a noite. Reclamei o sofá para mim e Edward, Rose e Emmett no sofá de dois lugares, deixando Alice e Jasper no chão.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver. Qual é o primeiro?" Jasper perguntou quando os meninos entraram na sala.

"Hum… vamos ver o Santos Justiceiros primeiro." Eu disse. Eles concordaram e Edward e eu nos acomodamos no sofá. Ele ficou atrás de mim e me pressionou contra o seu peito. Eu decidi que iria tentaria dificilmente não comentar sobre os dois caras irlandês quentes do filme.

Uma vez que o filme terminou, Alice decidiu pôr em "Pearl Harbor", que eu realmente não gostava. Então eu decidi, em vez de assistir, dar mais atenção ao Edward.

Eu me virei para encará-lo e beijei debaixo do sei queixo. Ele sorriu e eu continuei até que ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e os nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu deixei minha mão começar a percorrer o seu peito perfeito e logo eu coloquei-o sob a camisa para que eu pudesse me sentir melhor.

Sua mão fez o mesmo e eu tive que segurar um gemido quando ele começou a massagear meu peito. Mas eu não poderia prendê-lo de volta, então eu gemi em sua boca, sentindo-lhe sorrir. Ah, ele queria que eu ficasse constrangida. Bem, bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo.

Movi minha mão do peito para baixo na sua virilha e comecei a massageá-lo através de suas calças. Ele virou-se petrificou em um instante, mas segui movendo minhas mais, ele logo soltou um gemido. O senti ficar mais e mais, decidi que eu deveria parar de torturá-lo. Então, voltei a ficar de frente da televisão.

"Isso foi muito cruel." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu apenas dei de ombros. Durante o resto do filme, Edward beijou meu pescoço e deixou a sua mão passear no meu corpo enquanto eu fingia não perceber… o que foi extremamente difícil.

Depois que o filme finalmente acabou, os outros olharam para nós.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Basta irem para o seu quarto e acabarem com isso." Rose disse.

Edward começou a levantar-se, realmente pronto para ir para o quarto, mas eu o puxei de volta para baixo. "Nós queremos assistir a filmes com vocês." Eu disse e coloquei-o de volta depois de dizer a Edward para se comportar.

O último filme foi Mensagem para Você. E eu realmente gostei desse filme eu prestei atenção, e Edward se comportou muito bem.

"Tudo bem, nós deveríamos ir para a cama. Nós vamos acordar cedo amanhã para o nosso 'dia importante'". Alice disse uma vez que o filme terminou. "E vocês dois", disse ela apontando para mim e Edward, "sem sexo hoje à noite. Eu não quero vocês cansados para o nosso dia amanhã."

"O que vamos fazer?" Emmett perguntou.

Alice deu um sorriso radiante. "Nós vamos a um parque temático!"

* * *

**Todos tiveram um bom Natal? Espero que sim. Não sei se já sabem, mas eu estou passando por uma mudança nas postagens das minhas fics, sendo assim acho que só na semana que vem que tudo vai estar organizado. Prometo atualizar aqui mais rapidamente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado dos dois capítulos, obrigada pelas reviews, e não sei se posto antes do Ano Novo, de qualquer forma, espero que tenham um bom ano de 2011, desejo tudo de bom para vocês :D  
**


	26. Demência Apavorada

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. O nome do parque temático, "Dementia" é todo meu...

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2****5 – Demência Apavorada**

**BPOV**

Ok, um parque temático? Em teoria, isso soa como um monte de diversão, certo? Certo. Mas então, combinado com a minha falta de jeito, crianças pequenas e montanha-russa muito muito alta, isto não é mais divertido. É horrível e uma tortura terrível.

"Bella, o que está errado? Você está ainda mais pálida do que o habitual?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim, amor, você está bem?" Edward acrescentou.

"Parque temático." Era tudo que eu era capaz de fazer sair da minha boca.

"Sim, um parque temático. Um bom parque temático." Emmett zombou com uma risada.

"Eu tenho apenas um pouco de medo de montanhas-russas. A última vez que eu estive realmente em um parque temático eu era realmente pequena e, como eu me lembro, eu não gostei muito".

"Legal. Temos que ajudá-la a superar o medo." Rose anunciou.

"Superar o medo?" Eu perguntei, horrorizada. "Não, você sabe o quê? Por que vocês simplesmente não vão e se divertem e eu fico aqui. Eu ficarei bem. Eu estou bem em deixar meu medo exatamente onde ele está." Eu disse a eles.

"Não seja ridícula." Jasper disse-me. "Não há nenhuma maneira que nós deixaremos passar uma oportunidade para ajudar você a superar qualquer coisa. Venha, você vai se divertir mais do que você pensa." Ele me assegurou. Eu apenas dei a ele uma risada nervosa.

"Vai ser bom." Edward me assegurou. "Ninguém vai deixar qualquer coisa acontecer com você. Eu vou protegê-la".

"Sim, ninguém morreu por cair de uma montanha-russa nos últimos anos." Emmett acrescentou, apenas para ser estapeado na nuca por Rosalie. "O quê? É verdade... eu acho".

"Você vai!" Alice disse com um tom de finalidade.

"Você vai ficar bem." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu fiz um beicinho. "E você sabe que beicinho faz nada além de deixá-la ainda mais irresistível".

Meu beicinho instantaneamente se transformou em um sorriso, que ele apenas riu da minha expressão.

"Boa noite a todos." Edward disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele pegou minha mão e imediatamente começou a se dirigir para as escadas.

"Oh não, vocês dois. O que eu digo a vocês? Hoje não. Vocês vão precisar descansar." Alice gritou para nós enquanto continuamos a correr as escadas, rindo.

Uma vez que chegamos ao seu quarto, ele fechou a porta e trancou.

"Então, eu vejo que você finalmente conseguiu uma tranca." Eu ri enquanto ele espreitava em minha direção. "O quê? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?" Ele apenas continuou a sorrir e vir em minha direção.

Quando ele finalmente chegou em mim, imediatamente começou cheirando e beijando o lado do meu pescoço. E era _tão_ bom. "Edward, não. Você ouviu o que Alice disse. Ela vai castrá-lo se souber que fizemos isto de qualquer maneira." Eu avisei-o, mas ele não parou. Comecei a envolver meus braços em torno dele, não querendo parar, mas sabendo que deveríamos.

Ele mudou para meus lábios e começou a me beijar apaixonadamente enquanto sentia cada parte do meu corpo com seu toque suave.

Quando ele finalmente me deixou respirar, ele olhou para mim, paixão queimando em seus olhos. "Quão quieta você acha que pode ser?" Ele me perguntou.

"Não quieta o suficiente." Eu respondi honestamente e sem fôlego.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu penso que nós devemos testar isso." Era sempre assim impossível negá-lo. Ele era simplesmente muito sexy.

Ele começou a mover as mãos até a minha camisa e sentir a pele nua ao redor antes de chegar ao meu sutiã, fazendo minha pele formigar no caminho do leve toque dos seus dedos.

"Talvez apenas realmente rápido." Eu desisti e pude senti-lo sorrir contra a pele do meu pescoço.

"Isso é mais parecido com isto." Ele disse, seus lábios nunca deixando minha carne. Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo e agarrou a barra da minha camisa. Em um movimento rápido ela estava fora e no chão.

"Ei, eu disse que não para vocês dois." Alice gritou por detrás da porta.

Soltei um suspiro de frustração.

"Vou sentar-me aqui a noite toda se vocês não pararem." Ela ameaçou.

Corri para a porta, destranquei-a e escancarei-a, esquecendo que eu estava apenas de sutiã. "Escute, Alice. Passou uma semana desde que estivemos íntimos. Dê-nos uma pausa." Implorei para ela com raiva.

"Uh, posso sugerir um desafio?" Jasper perguntou, caminhando até a porta, seguido por Rose e Emmett.

"Absolutamente." Edward concordou.

"Vocês não podem ter sexo hoje à noite devido ao nosso 'dia cheio de diversão' amanhã. Então, que tal termos um desafio entre os casais no parque temático amanhã?" Ele explicou.

"O que você tem em mente?" Emmett perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sexo em público." Ele afirmou com um sorriso. "Há uma tonelada de locais em um parque temático onde a ação poderia ser feita. Vamos competir para ver quem foi o mais atrevido. Vocês, senhores e senhoras, estão dentro?" Jasper perguntou.

Emmett e Rosalie concordaram imediatamente, assim como Alice. Mas eu estava um pouco cética. Eu não tinha nenhum problema com a idéia de eu e Edward fazendo sexo... eu estava prestes a fazê-lo antes que nós fôssemos tão rudemente interrompidos. Mas, em público?

"Eu não sei, pessoal." Eu disse a eles.

"Oh, vamos lá, amor. Não se preocupe, isso pode até mesmo ajudá-la com o seu pequeno medo." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

"Se eu vou fazer isso," eu disse a todos eles, um sorriso desonesto crescendo no meu rosto, "eu vou precisar de incentivo".

"Boa questão." Rose concordou. "O que a equipe vencedora ganha?"

Jasper pensou por um momento. "Reinado completo sobre a casa... e seus residentes." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Ou seja, você pode fazê-los ir a qualquer lugar que você quiser. Ou fazê-los sair de casa por um período de tempo para que você possa ter tempo a sós com seu par. Como é que isso soa?"

Nós decidimos que tudo isso soava muito bem e concordamos.

"Mas nada de sexo hoje à noite, vocês dois." Alice comandou. Nós acenamos nossas cabeças fracamente e todos caminharam de volta para seus quartos.

"Oh, e bela vestimenta, Bells." Emmett riu enquanto ia embora. Alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa, não é?

Mais uma vez, fechamos e trancamos a porta.

"Eu acho que nosso experimento sobre o meu volume será adiado até amanhã." Eu disse para Edward.

"Honestamente, não se preocupe. Vai ser bom. Eles não poderão mesmo fazê-lo. Então, não se preocupe tanto. Venha, nós devemos ir para a cama. Nosso dia amanhã simplesmente será um pouco mais desgastante".

Eu rapidamente tomei um banho, me troquei e me arrastei para minha cama enquanto Edward, então, tomou seu banho rapidamente e veio se juntar a mim.

"Você sabe, você realmente deve vestir uma camisa. É muito perturbador quando você não veste." Eu disse a ele.

Ele apenas riu. "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você." Ele disse, fazendo-me rir.

"Sim, mas eu estou coberta." Eu ri. "Você simplesmente ostenta isso." Eu provoquei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu tenho que mantê-la interessada de alguma forma." Ele riu.

Adormeci mais rápido do que o habitual. Meu sonho consistiu em Ian e seu pequeno pênis, tornando-o bastante cômico. Ele estava na quadra de vôlei de areia nu e sozinho com uma bola, tentando me impressionar. Mas eu olhei na outra direção, não interessada. Então, Edward chegou ao pátio, também nu. Este foi um sonho muito estranho, e um com um pouco de nudez.

Edward perguntou se eu gostaria que ele me ensinasse como sacar. Eu concordei e corri para ele. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim, tal como tinha feito anteriormente naquele dia, e a sensação de sua carne pressionada contra mim foi incrível. E quando eu olhei para baixo, eu estava de repente nua também.

Nós tínhamos parado de praticar e Edward deitou-nos na areia e começou a fazer amor comigo, todo o tempo, Ian apenas parado lá. Era como se Edward estivesse esfregando isso na cara dele, que eu pertencia a ele e somente a ele. Não havia nenhuma dúvida que eu amava o seu estado possessivo. Eu adorava que ele queria clamar-me como dele.

Eu acordei com um tremor no meu ombro. Abri os olhos, vendo que ainda estava escuro e Edward estava me olhando com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito por acordá-la, mas se você quiser esperar até amanhã para a nossa experiência, você vai ter que parar de gemer em seu sono." Ele sussurrou.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu estava realmente gemendo?" Eu perguntei, sentindo aquele famoso blush vir para a minha face.

Ele riu e rolou de costas para o seu lado para olhar para mim e eu fiz o mesmo.

"Sim. Você deve ter tido um sonho realmente muito bom." Ele disse, inclinando-se para mais perto de mim.

Eu me aconcheguei para mais perto dele. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que eu _gemia_ em meu sono." Eu pedi desculpas. Mas, em seguida, senti algo cutucando no meu estômago. Soltei uma risadinha. "Bem, parece que eu não sou a única que ficou um pouco animada." Eu disse enquanto corria o meu dedo indicador em toda a sua ereção, fazendo-o assobiar.

"Isso, meu amor, é culpa sua." Ele culpou e depois me beijou docemente.

"Minha culpa? Você não pode me culpar, eu estava dormindo." Eu discordei.

"Não importa. Era o que você estava fazendo." Ele replicou.

"A influência que tenho em você é ridícula." Eu ri. "Ei, que hora é agora?"

"Apenas cerca de 3:30. Você deve voltar a dormir." Ele respondeu. "Você vai precisar descansar para amanhã." Ele piscou para mim.

"Alguma idéia a respeito de onde nós faremos a ação?"

Ele riu da minha frase. "Um par. Mas eu acho que seria mais divertido surpreendê-la. Um parque temático de repente tornou-se uma fantasia minha".

Bem, isso de repente despertou meu interesse. Inclinei-me de modo que meu peso estava em meu cotovelo direito para que eu pudesse vê-lo melhor. "Sério? E quais são algumas de suas outras fantasias?" Eu perguntei, esperando que eu pudesse conseguir a _minha_ fantasia de ter Edward falando sujo.

"Oh, não. Não esta noite." Ele disse quando beijou minha testa. "Nós precisamos dormir ou seremos mortos em nossos pés amanhã. E que tipo de namorado isso me tornaria?"

"Um muito sexy?" Eu respondi como se fosse uma pergunta.

Ele riu. "Boa tentativa. Mas vamos ter tempo para tudo o que você quiser quando tivermos o nosso fim de semana fora juntos".

Eu pensei nisso por um minuto e depois concordei. "Tudo bem. Mas eu estou segurando-o tanto pra isso." Eu disse a ele. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu esqueceria essa promessa.

**EPOV**

Parecia que apenas adormecemos por alguns minutos antes que eu ouvi Alice no corredor gritando para todos nós levantarmos. Olhei para o relógio e era 7:00. Estaríamos saindo em uma hora. Era duas horas de viagem até o parque temático "Dementia".

"Bella". Eu disse quando a sacudi suavemente. "Amor, temos de levantar. Estamos saindo em uma hora." Ela gemeu e abriu os olhos com relutância.

"Bella!" Alice gritou enquanto escancarava a porta. "Vamos lá. Rose e eu vamos vesti-la para o dia. Encontre-me no meu quarto".

"Oh Deus! Apenas me mate agora." Ela gemeu. Eu apenas ri e dei um beijo em sua testa.

"Vamos lá. Não será assim tão mau. Prometo que vou fazê-la esquecer Ian e montanhas-russas assustadoras." Eu acalmei-a.

Ela me deu um sorriso com uma risadinha e levantou-se. "Eu juro por Deus, se ela me fizer usar um vestido formal, sua irmã poderá ser jogada fora de uma montanha-russa hoje." Ela ameaçou enquanto saía em direção ao quarto de Alice.

Bem, hoje seria evidentemente interessante. E eu tinha que admitir que eu estava mais que animado para o desafio de hoje. O pensamento de ser tão imprudente e quase ser apanhado era uma espécie de excitação. Embora eu nunca deixaria Bella saber disso. Ela provavelmente pensaria que eu era algum tipo de pervertido. Mas fazer algo tão imprudente era o completo oposto de quem eu sou. Eu pensei que seria divertido pisar fora da minha zona de conforto. Eu senti como eu estava fazendo um monte disso ultimamente.

Assim que me vesti e escovei meus dentes, comecei a me perguntar. Bella já tinha estado no Dementia? Ouvindo-a falar sobre seu medo de montanhas-russas eu duvido disso. Mas eu não queria dizer a ela como era, no caso de ela se assustar ainda mais e se recusar a ir.

Dementia era um parque temático, claro. Mas o tema era a morte e o inferno. Era muito como um pesadelo de Halloween. Lembrei-me de ir lá com Em e Alice uma vez. Era todo preto com esqueletos e exibições por todas as passagens de sepulturas e cenas de assassinato. Havia até mesmo pessoas que trabalhavam lá vestidas como criaturas que vêm até você e gritam com você ou berram "boo". Era como uma gigante casa assombrada... com montanhas-russas. E eu tinha um sentimento que, se Bella soubesse disso, ela se recusaria a ir. Inferno, quando nós fomos, nós três ficamos apavorados. Foi a única vez que eu tinha ouvido Emmett gritar.

Eu ri com a lembrança. Estávamos na fila para um passeio enquanto a música arrepiante de fundo tocava e fumaça de uma máquina de névoa nos rodeava. Eu olhei para Emmett e vi alguém vestido como um lobisomem parado atrás dele. Ele se virou para ver o que eu estava olhando e soltou um grito agudo. Quem teria imaginado que Emmett gritava como uma menina? Pergunto-me se Rose sabia disso. Eu ri com o pensamento dela descobrindo isso hoje. Ela provavelmente não se assustaria com qualquer coisa no parque. Ela era dura na queda.

"Edward. Onde está você? Traga sua bunda fracote aqui em baixo!" Ouvi Emmett gritar.

Desci para ver todos esperando por mim.

"Realmente, Emmett? 'Bunda fracote'? Eu realmente não acho que você pode usar isso mais." Eu disse com um sorriso orgulhoso e olhei para Bella. Bem, deveria ser um olhar, mas, uma vez que a vi, meus olhos não a deixaram.

Ela parecia adoravelmente fofa e quente ao mesmo tempo. Eu realmente não achava que isso fosse possível. Ela estava com uma saia curta de algodão com pregas. Ela usava sapatos sem salto... uma boa escolha, considerando seus problemas de tropeçar. Sua camisa era de um azul escuro de corte profundo e mangas curtas. E o cabelo dela estava enrolado preguiçosamente, dando-lhe um sentimento livre de cuidados.

"Bella, você está incrível." Eu finalmente disse após o meu cérebro ser capaz de se concentrar. Ela corou, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais adorável, e olhou para o chão.

"Tudo bem seus animais de festa, vamos chegar ao parque!" Uma Alice muito animada gritou.

Nós todos entramos novamente no Jeep e rumo à Dementia.

"Ei, Emmett, você acha que podemos ter alguma música tema?" Bella perguntou depois de apenas cinco minutos de condução.

"Claro, criança. Então, o que ouviremos? Devemos ir com clássicos chatos de Edward?" Ele perguntou com um olhar enojado.

"Ei, isso é música boa." Eu argumentei.

"O que for." Emmett respondeu e continuou listando. "Meu incrível rap?" Seu rosto se iluminou.

"Eca... não! Rap não!" Jasper comentou.

"Ou as velhas da escola de Bella?" Ele continuou.

"Eu voto Bella!" Bella disse com uma risada.

"Eu concordo com isso." Alice disse.

"Bella é." Rose disse, tomando o meu iPod e ligando-o até o estéreo.

A primeira música que Rose colocou foi "Baby Got Back", um velho clássico hit da escola. Nós todos abaixamos nossas janelas e começamos a gritar a letra e dançar no Jeep. Estávamos rindo tanto quanto gritávamos. Chegamos a um sinal vermelho e o carro ao nosso lado ficou só olhando. Então, todos nós viramos para eles e começamos a cantar para eles. Eles riram de nós e então foram embora.

Ao final da canção, eu estava segurando meus lados por estar rindo tanto e Bella estava encostada em mim, ela estava rindo tão forte.

"Você NÃO tem trilhas sonoras da Disney por aqui!" Rose exclamou.

"Oh, admita, você é tão invejosa com as minhas músicas da Disney." Bella riu.

"Ok, eu admito, eu sou. Eu acho que nós precisamos ouvir alguns." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu estou pensando em I'll Make A Man Out of You".

Ela girou até a música de Donny Osmond e todos começamos a cantá-la.

"Vamos começar a trabalhar, para derrotar os Hunos." Emmett gritou.

"Será que eles me mandaram as filhas, quando eu pedi pelos filhos?" Rose acrescentou.

"Vocês são o grupo mais triste que eu já conheci, mas vocês podem apostar antes que nós estamos passando." Jasper saltou dentro.

"Senhor, eu farei um homem sair de você." Bella cantou para mim, que só levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Fazendo um homem sair de mim tinha um significado diferente quando ela cantava para mim.

O resto da música todos nós cantamos, chegando aos movimentos das mãos para o refrão. No final, todos nós tínhamos os mesmos movimentos e nós estávamos cantando tão mais dramáticos, que era uma vergonha que ninguém da Broadway tenha visto o nosso desempenho surpreendente.

"Misterioso como o lado escuro da luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaa!" Todos nós acabamos. Rindo histericamente e lágrimas escorrendo de nossos olhos.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu não tive esse tanto de diversão nunca." Alice riu. "Meu estômago dói." Ela riu.

"Tudo bem, agora com a última canção divertida." Rose disse quando ligou em "You Only Get What You Give", dos New Radical's".

"Acordem. Crianças. Nós temos a doença do sonhador. Idade. 14. Eles têm você em seus joelhos..."

Logo estávamos mais uma vez fazendo com que o jipe balançasse de um lado para o outro com nossa dança louca.

O passeio de carro inteiro foi cheio dessa diversão e energia. Nós nos sentíamos selvagens, loucos e livres. E quando olhei para Bella, eu poderia dizer que todas as suas preocupações haviam escapado do momento e ela estava se divertindo. Mas eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Estávamos quase no parque e ela mais uma vez lembrou por que nós estávamos lá.

"Estou tão feliz que eu trouxe a minha câmera." Alice exclamou. "Isso vai ser muito divertido!"

"É isso?" Bella perguntou assim que nos dirigimos para a entrada do parque. Você pode ver as rodas pretas das montanhas-russas da estrada, e todo o parque parecia ter um sentimento sombrio pairando sobre ele. Eu não perdi a preocupação em sua voz.

"Você vai ficar bem, amor." Eu garanti a ela. "Eu estarei exatamente ao seu lado."

"Isso parece a morte." Ela disse, com uma voz ainda mais apavorada.

"Esse é o tema." Alice disse a ela. "Não se preocupe, é muito legal de uma maneira assustadora, muito assustadora." Ela acrescentou.

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"Obrigado, Alice. Isso realmente ajudou." Eu disse acidamente.

**BPOV**

Parecia terrível. Parecia algo do qual você não sai vivo. De jeito nenhum, a porra de jeito nenhum eu entraria naquele parque.

Então, alguns minutos depois, estávamos na fila para pegar as pulseiras para o parque.

"Bem, eu suponho que eu tinha uma vida boa." Eu disse dramaticamente.

"Bella, não é assim tão mau." Rose me assegurou. "Poderia ser muito pior".

"Você está certa. Pelo menos eu não estou morrendo virgem." Eu adicionei.

"De nada." Edward disse, fazendo-me rir para ele. "Está vendo? Você está rindo. Esse é o primeiro passo para a diversão." Ele acrescentou, fazendo-me rir mais.

"Se eu morrer, espero que todos se sintam culpados." Eu disse, apontando para todos eles.

"Eu não acho que nos sentiremos assim tão mal." Jasper riu.

"Tudo bem, ria agora. Quando eu morrer, você é o primeiro que eu vou assombrar. Veja então como isso é engraçado." Eu disse asperamente para ele, mas ele apenas riu.

O homem no portão deu uma olhada em mim.

"Primeira vez aqui?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"É tão óbvio?" Eu perguntei.

"Não se preocupe. Você quer saber um segredo?"

"Por favor".

"Nenhuma das pessoas que trabalham aqui podem tocar você, então você não tem nada para se preocupar." Ele me assegurou.

"Vindo do cara que está seguro atrás do portão." Eu brinquei, fazendo-o rir.

"Apenas tente se divertir e você vai ficar bem." Assenti e caminhei através dos detectores de metal e esperei por cada pessoa.

"Está vendo? Você vai ficar bem. Ninguém além de mim está autorizado a tocá-la." Edward me confortou. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco. E virei-me para olhar para o parque que agora eu tinha entrado.

"Eu estava errada. Isto não se parece com a morte. Parece com o inferno." Eu disse aos amigos que me arrastaram para este lugar.

* * *

**Dependendo das reviews, próximo capítulo na segunda.**

**Beijos  
**


	27. Loucura no Parque Temático

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. No entanto, eu tenho uma placa que diz "Tenha um bom Udderly Cool Birthday" com uma vaca em cima ... lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 26 – Loucura no Parque Temático **

**BPDV**

Na minha frente havia um pequeno lago que foi tingido de vermelho e tinham corpos engatinhando nisso. Eu me encolhi ao ver e enterrei meu rosto em Edward.

"Qual será o primeiro?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu digo que nós vamos no Armadilha da Morte primeiro. Ele sempre tem uma fila muito longa." Rose respondeu.

Todos pareceram concordar e fomos andando, de repente. Edward manteve um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos através do pesadelo. Enquanto caminhávamos, eu vi uma pessoa vestida de preto, com sangue escorrendo por todo o corpo. Eu assisti como tropeçava nas pessoas chorando e gritando.

"Ajude-me. Eles estão atrás de mim." a mulher coberta de sangue e roupas rasgadas gritava. Então, ela tropeçou fora, e eu olhei atrás dela para ver três homens brancos, com maquiagem e círculos pretos ao redor de seus olhos começando a persegui-la.

Ela gritou e correu mais rápido, implorando por alguém para ajudá-la.

Se eu tinha medo antes, agora fiquei horrorizada.

"Está tudo bem. É apenas uma parte do show." Edward me assegurou enquanto beijou minha cabeça.

"Você diz que até eu acabar como aquela mulher."

"Tudo bem, eu acho que a fila começa aqui. Dizem que é uma hora e meia de espera. Não é tão ruim." Emmett disse, enquanto nós andamos em uma fila.

E então eu olhei para o que estávamos na fila. Era um monstro de uma montanha russa. Ele tinha duas alças que eu podia ver e começava com uma queda muito acentuada. E como tudo mais, foi pintado de preto. E eu poderia ouvir daqui as pessoas sobre ela gritando enquanto o carrinho se movimentava.

"Oh, inferno não." Eu disse, tentando empurrar de volta para sair da fila.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, se eu não tivesse deslizado através do arnês, você também não iria." Alice me confortou.

Eu ainda tentei avançar, mas Edward estava me segurando muito apertado.

"Muito bem, vamos falar sobre alguma coisa." Jasper sugeriu. "Porque, honestamente, esse lugar é assustador como o inferno, e eu preciso de uma distração."

"Ok, onde cada um vai fazer a ação?" Rose perguntou.

"Não deveria ser uma surpresa?" Edward perguntou. "Se dissermos uns aos outros, não há nenhuma surpresa. Então, eu digo para manter isso em segredo até ao final do dia."

Todos concordaram e, em seguida, ela voltou ao silêncio, exceto para a música assustadora que tocava enquanto esperávamos na fila.

"Desculpe-me". Uma pessoa com um capuz se virou e disse a Rose. "Você pode abrir essa garrafa para mim?" eles pediram, estendendo uma garrafa de Mountain Dew para ela.

"Claro". disse ela, pegando.

"Obrigado. Tenho problemas em abrir essas coisas com uma mão." a pessoa disse. E o que puxou uma de suas armas para revelar um braço sangrento.

"AHHHH" Rose gritou junto com Emmett e eles se amontoaram.

"Tudo bem isso foi um pouco engraçado." Sussurrei para Edward com um sorriso. "Eu não sabia que Emmett gritava como uma menina."

"Sim, nós descobrimos da última vez que estivemos aqui." ele sussurrou de volta para mim.

O resto da espera na fila não foi tão ruim. Edward ficou atrás de mim com os braços em volta do meu corpo e com o queixo apoiado no meu ombro. Sempre que ele sentia que eu estava ficando tensa com os gritos da montanha russa, ele começava a beijar meu pescoço e sussurrar em meu ouvido, me fazendo esquecer completamente a minha preocupação.

Eventualmente, nós chegamos para o passeio, e meu coração estava em pânico. Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam em uma fila, enquanto Edward e eu fomos para a linha de fundo. Desde que todos os lugares eram de quatro e nós estávamos em seis, fomos por nossa conta. Estávamos com dois rapazes.

"Ei, você está bem?" um deles me perguntou enquanto nós esperamos a nossa vez.

"Sim, você sabe, só assustada." Eu disse com um riso nervoso.

"Não se preocupe." O outro cara me disse. "Fomos a este passeio duas vezes já. Nada vai acontecer. Nós nunca deixaríamos algo de ruim acontecer com alguém tão bonita como você."

Edward apertou ainda mais em mim, e eu estava muito assustada ao menos para corar. As borboletas no meu estômago pareciam que rasgariam a minha carne.

"Não se preocupe. Vamos colocá-la no meio, ok?" Edward me acalmou. Eu balancei a cabeça, e beijou meu rosto.

"Vocês são irmão e irmã?" um dos rapazes perguntou, parecendo esperançoso.

"Namorado e namorada, na verdade." Edward disse acidamente.

"Oh. Eu só estava verificando minhas chances." ele disse com um sorriso para mim.

"Ok, olha. Agora estou bastante convencida de que eu vou morrer, e realmente não quero gastar os últimos minutos da minha vida em ser atingida. Seria uma maneira terrível de ir. Então, se você está indo bater em alguém, faça isso com seu amigo. " Eu disse, tentando mascarar meu medo com raiva. Senti-me um pouco mal com o meu discurso, mas eu não estava de bom humor para lidar com as pessoas agora.

"Ela é mal-humorada. Eu sou prioridade". O outro sussurrou ao seu amigo. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar mortal e ele piscou para mim.

Nosso carro chegou e Edward passou na minha frente, então ele estaria no canto. Sentei-me ao lado dele e os dois rapazes seguiram-nos. O arnês vinham de cima de nós e eu fechei na medida em que ia. De jeito nenhum eu ia cair fora dessa coisa. Depois, é claro que eu lembrei do nome deste passeio. Armadilha da morte… que legal!

Funcionários apareceram e verificaram para terem certeza de que nós tivemos nossos ombros apertados. Eu quase fechei na garota que verificava Edward. Eu pensei que a mão permaneceu lá por mais tempo do que o necessário, mas que poderia ter sido apenas minha cabeça.

"Vocês estão prontos para a armadilha da morte?" um dos membros do pessoal gritou.

Houve um coro de "sim", mas eu acho que fui a única a gritar "não". Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha.

"Edward, eu te amo, mas eu preciso desesperadamente da minha mão para que eu possa travar pela minha vida." Ele riu de mim, beijou minha mão e então a deixou ir.

O passeio começou e a primeira coisa que vi foi um monte gigante.

Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique. Começamos a subir a primeira queda importante. Eu tentei o meu melhor para não olhar para a altura que estávamos, mas logo olhei para baixo e comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu vou morrer". Eu repetia. Para piorar as coisas, eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo até a queda, porque eu estava no meio e os assentos bloqueavam a minha visão.

"Bella, você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo." Edward me disse.

"Sim, se solte garota." O cara à minha esquerda me disse. "Vai ser melhor quando conhecer."

E então bateu, ouvi os outros gritando na frente de nós, antes mesmo de começarem cair, eu sabia que ele estava lá. E então, meu estômago saltou para a minha garganta como se despencasse para o que eu tinha certeza de que era a minha morte. Soltei um enrolado grito de sangue enquanto caímos.

E então tudo acabou e nós estávamos deslizando ao longo do resto da viagem, cheia de quedas menores, voltas e parafusos. E antes que eu soube, ele estava acabado.

O carro chegou em uma travagem brusca. E eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward expectante em mim. Eu virei para ele com um sorriso e deixou escapar um suspiro quando viu minha expressão.

"Foi uma loucura!" Eu disse alegremente. "Eu adorei." Eu ri.

"Veja, não foi tão ruim. Você pode começar a gritar comigo agora." O cara sentado ao meu lado riu. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar mortal. Nós saímos e eu corri para o resto do grupo. Rose olhava apavorada, mas Alice compartilhada em minha emoção.

"Foi muito divertido! Vamos fazer isso de novo." Eu estava gritando com ela.

Saímos e fomos em mais alguns passeios. Um dos quais foi chamado, Delírio. Eu comecei a esquecer como incrivelmente assustador o lugar era, e comecei a realmente me divertir.

Enquanto na fila do Delírio, eu senti como se estivesse em uma elevação, no topo do mundo. Sem medo de qualquer coisa que pudesse sair de mim. Eu apenas mantive-me lembrando que não era real. Enquanto eu estava lá, sendo cuidadosamente entretida por Edward beijando meu pescoço, a canção Mama por My Chemical Romance se aproximou.

Eu vi Alice começar a cantar e balançar os quadris. Eu comecei realmente a cantar e, em seguida, ela se juntou também. Começamos a dançar em torno do nosso lugar na fila. Um grupo de meninas ao nosso lado começou a participar e, eventualmente, temos a maioria da fila cantando conosco.

"And when we go don't blame us! Yeah!" Eu cantei enquanto subia em cima de uma das grades da fila.

"We'll let the fire just bathe us! Yeah!" Alice gritou enquanto se juntou a mim na grade, olhando o resto da longa fila dançar e cantar com a gente.

Logo, todos os seis dos nossos amigos estavam cantando na grade e balançando o quadril. Quando a música terminou, a fila explodiu em aplausos e, em seguida começou a cantar "bis, bis"

Eu ri e olhei para os meus amigos, sussurrando qual próxima música devia ser. Todos concordaram comigo.

"Ok, vocês querem, nós vamos dar isso para vocês." Eu gritei, pelo qual explodiram em aplausos novamente. Ordenei-os ao silêncio e sorri quando eles realmente fizeram.

Olhei à minha direita para ver Edward olhando ara mim, e depois para a esquerda para ver todos também. Eu contei para em meus dedos. 1… 2… 3… "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see." Todos nós cantamos em perfeita harmonia. Aparentemente, eles decidiram que eu deveria ser Freddy porque todos eles pararam quando o solo chegou.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy ". Eu cantei

"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, Little low." eles cantaram.

"Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me." Tomei a parte.

A fila assobiou para a nossa escolha de música. Aparentemente, Bohemian Rhapsody foi uma boa escolha.

Nós finalmente tínhamos todos emperrados, uma vez que a fila continuou a evoluir, quando chegamos ao final da canção, onde acelerou. No momento em que foi concluída, todos da fila inteira estava cantando junto.

"Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me. Any way the wind blows" Eu estava rindo tanto até o final, quando a fila avançou, Edward teve que me buscar e me levar para a fila.

Delírio foi ainda mais divertido do que Armadilha da Morte, mas poderia ter sido porque eu não estava tão assustada. Estávamos nos movendo e Edward ainda pegou minha mão e me forçou a mantê-lo durante todo o passeio.

"Oh, hey garotos. Antes de irmos para nossos caminhos separados para cumprir o desafio, podemos ter um daqueles retratos à moda antiga?" Alice perguntou. "Vocês sabem, aquelas que são preto e branco?"

Nós todos felizes concordamos, e mesmo que eu estava me sentindo melhor sobre o parque, eu ainda mantinha-me firme no braço de Edward enquanto caminhávamos. De jeito nenhum eu teria uma dessas pessoas que vêm vestidas e sujas me assustarem.

"Olá, bem-vindo ao Trajes Corrupted. Será que vocês gostariam de ter seu retrato tomado?" A funcionaria nos perguntou.

"Sim, nós queremos." Alice respondeu.

"Ok, agora o estilo que você gostariam?" ela perguntou e eu não perdi o fato de que ela estava olhando diretamente para Edward.

"O que você tem?" Jasper perguntou.

"Lobisomens, vampiros e fantasmas." disse ela e depois olhou de volta para Edward.

"Vampiros". Edward decidiu e nós todos concordamos.

"Tudo bem, vamos arranjar-lhe roupa." Ela nos levou para cima com roupas penduradas neles.

"Ei, Blake, você pode me dar uma mão?" ela gritou.

"Claro que não há problema." um menino disse correndo em direção a nós, que devia ser o Blake. Cuidou de cada um de nós, até que finalmente chegou até mim. "E qual é seu nome?" ele perguntou.

"Bella". Eu disse, hesitante, sem saber por que ele iria querer saber.

"Esse nome bonito para uma menina bonita. Tenho algo para você." ele disse indo para as prateleiras e tirando uma pilha preta e entregando para mim.

A mulher também ajudou e entregou equipamentos também.

"Tome seu tempo. Há um grupo à frente de vocês, vocês vão ter que esperar de qualquer maneira." disse a mulher antes de deixar-nos no vestiário.

"Vamos, Bella. Vou ajudá-la. Parece muito complicado." Alice disse, me arrastando para o vestiário.

Primeiro ajudei a Alice no dela. Era adorável. Era um vestido curto que estava roxo e preto em toda ela. Ela parecia tão bonita, mas sexy. E ela se encaixa como uma luva.

"Alice, esse traje ficou surpreendente em você." Eu disse a ela.

"Obrigado. Agora, vamos colocar o seu." disse ela segurando o meu traje. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi realmente o que eu estaria usando.

"Oh, não. Eu não usar isso." Eu disse a ela. "Não há nenhuma maneira!"

"Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Eu podia ouvir Edward chamat de fora da cortina.

"Sim". Eu disse a ele. "Eu não vou usar isso."

"Por que não?" ele perguntou.

"Trata-se de algo muito revelador." Eu gritei de volta.

"Cale-se, Bella. Você vai usar." Alice disse com autoridade.

"Tenho certeza que você está apenas exagerando." Edward me disse.

Eu peguei a roupa e comecei a colocar. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão me fazendo isso." Murmurei enquanto colocava.

Após cerca de 5 ou 7 minutos, eu tive finalmente a coisa toda… não que houvesse muito lá. Eu me olhei no espelho e minha boca caiu.

"Não. Eu sinto muito, mas não só não vou usar isso, como não terei evidências fotográficas que um dia usei. De jeito nenhum." Eu reclamei em voz alta fazendo que Edward e Jasper pudessem me ouvir também.

Era uma roupa preta, de couro, o top mostrava minha barriga nua. Havia duas tiras de couro muito finas, que cruzavam meu torso nu até finalmente enganchar na parte de trás até o muito pequeno e apertado shorts de couro. Eu não poderia mesmo chamar-lhes de shorts. Vamos ser honestos, era uma roupa de baixo. Sob o shorts, meias arrastão que foram descendo em minhas pernas que estavam cobertas até joelho por botas altas de prostituta.

"Alice, isso não é vampiro. Esta é domenatrix! O que me faz olhar como um vampiro, afinal?" Perguntei a ela.

"Há uma capa." ela disse, enquanto segurava uma que ia até o chão.

"Oh, bem, então." Eu disse com sarcasmo, mas pegando capa mesmo assim. Pelo menos eu poderia segurá-la em volta de mim… talvez eu fizesse isso apenas para a foto. Enrolei-o firmemente ao redor do meu corpo e sai.

"Onde está o Emmett e Rosalie?" Perguntei, percebendo que era apenas Edward e Jasper em pé fora do nosso vestiário.

Notei que todos Edward estava usando foi um par de calças de couro preto e uma camisa solta, de manga comprida branca, que tinha uma abertura, que descia até o desgaste e terminanas calças. Eu podia ver o seu peito esculpido perfeitamente. Ele estava além sexy.

"Ei". Emmett veio virando a esquina com um outro vestiário, de camisa grudada. Rose tropeçou fora atrás dele, rindo e ajeitando o encaixe forma longa, vestido de vampiro estereotipado.

"O que você estava fazendo?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso.

"Vamos apenas dizer, a nossa parte da aposta está acabado". Rose disse com um sorriso.

"Ok, isso não é justo. Como é que ela chega a ser totalmente coberta?" Eu perguntei, reclamando um pouco.

Rose apenas encolheu os ombros. "É o que me deram."

"Ei, o que você está usando aí?" Jasper perguntou.

"Nada". Eu atirei para trás com um olhar mortal.

"Bem, então você provavelmente deve manter essa capa." Emmett brincou.

"Não, realmente. O que você está vestindo?" Rose pediu.

"Pode não ser nada, mas é perto o suficiente." Eu adverti-los.

"Oh, vamos lá Bella. Deixe-nos ver." Edward disse.

"Sim". Eu ri sem humor. "Mas vocês não estão usando ISSO!" Eu disse então abri a capa, para que pudessem ver do que eu tinha falado.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta, exceto para Alice.

"Bella…" foi tudo que Rose pode dizer.

"Eu sei". Eu disse secamente. "É além de sacanagem. Pareço uma prostituta."

"Whoa". Emmett disse finalmente.

"Sim". Jasper concordou.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

"Ei, como estão as roupas?" Blake perguntou, vindo nos buscar. Ele parou e olhou para mim. "Talvez devêssemos tirar duas sua sozinha." disse ele olhando para mim. Ew… assustador.

Eu imediatamente me cobri com a capa novamente.

"Vocês estão prontos? Sigam-me então." ele disse enquanto começou a caminhar para outra parte do pequeno edifício.

Antes que eu pudesse me mover, eu senti Edward agarra meu pulso e me girar na direção dele. "Isso parece incrível em você." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu estou tentado perguntar se eles vão vendem para mim." ele ronronou antes de beijar meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer. Talvez a roupa não fosse tão ruim.

Encontramos com os outros. O fundo era um velho sofá de teias de aranha falsas sobre ela e uma lâmpada velha. Muito mansão da família Adams.

Blake arrumou cada um de nós. Ele tinha Emmett por trás do sofá, com Rose ao lado dele. Ela estava um pouco ao lado do sofá para que pudesse ver o vestido. Jasper também foi atrás do sofá e Alice ao lado dele. Sua perna estava pendurada na parte inferior das costas do sofá, fazendo seu olhar como uma mulher sedutora sexy.

"Agora você". Blake disse apontando para mim. "Eu quero que você sente-se na extremidade do sofá." Fiz o que ele disse. "Agora, deixe a sua perna direita pender fora do sofá, e sua esquerda dobrada sobre o sofá. Sim, então você está quase que sobre ele." Eu fiz como ele instruiu, sentindo-me incrivelmente auto-consciente sobre a pose muito sexual que eu estava dentro… não mencionando o que eu estava vestindo.

Ele disse para Edward se sentar no chão na frente de mim e eu meu braço envolto em seu peito, enquanto ele olhava para mim. Infelizmente, ele não estava cobrindo muito de mim.

Em um flash, Blake havia terminado de tirar fotos que fizemos múltiplas faces. Duas fotos do normal com os personagens. Um com uma cara boba, um para fazer o que queríamos (eu puxei a capa sobre meu corpo quase nu, e fiz uma cara triste) e, finalmente, aquela em que era suposto beijo nosso parceiro. Para esse, Edward realmente subiu no sofá e ficou em cima de mim enquanto tomaram a foto. E ele beijou-me bem. Sua língua estava na minha boca e sua mão esquerda repousava no meu peito direito (espero que a câmara pegue esse detalhe).

"Ei. Você pode parar. A foto foi tirada." Emmett disse.

Nós apenas o ignoramos e seguimos.

"Cara, se vocês fazem isso aí, ganham a aposta." Jasper disse com uma risada. Bem isso me tirou dali.

Com cuidado empurrei o peito de Edward e ele levantou.

"Tudo bem, vamos nos trocar." Alice tocou. Edward começou a me arrastar para seu camarim, quando foram parados por Emmett.

"Desculpa bro. Mas nós já fizemos a coisa DO camarim. Se você quiser ganhar, você tem que encontrar um lugar diferente para fazer a escritura". Emmett disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Não é justo. O camarim era a minha fantasia". Eu amuei. Então percebi o que eu tinha dito em voz alta e corei ferozmente.

"Oh sério?" Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente. "Bem, isso era o porque que eu queria granhar, eu faria você ir às compras comigo e com Alice. Bem, isso e porque ela me assusta um pouco ao redor do provador."

"Vamos, Bella. Suas roupas estão neste vestiário." Alice disse, me puxando para longe de Edward e em direção ao vestiário.

Depois de Alice saiu de seu traje, ela veio para me ajudar. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de sair daquela coisa por mim. Mas, ela finalmente me liberou e eu pude voltar para minha saia e camisa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez vestir uma saia. Tenho medo cada vez que vou a um passeio, ele vai voar para cima. Tenho que sentar-se no excesso de material para me certificar de que não vôou." Eu reclamei.

"Oh, Bella. Você não vê, eu fiz-lhe um enorme favor. A saia são chamadas de fácil acesso." ela disse com uma piscadela. Eu pensei sobre isso, e acho que se eu quisesse ganhar, eu iria lidar.

Saímos do vestiário e fomos até onde podíamos ver as imagens que queríamos comprar. Olhamos para todos eles e decidimos que cada um receber uma cópia diferente e depois é só copiá-los para o outro em casa.

Quando me virei na tela, eu vi Edward segurando um saco plástico. "O que é isso?" Perguntei com curiosidade.

Ele deu de ombros. "Apenas uma coisa para mim." ele disse calmamente.

Peguei o saco dele e olhei para dentro para ver um monte de preto. Eu retirei um top do biquíni de couro, olhei para ele, e levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Para você?" Perguntei com ceticismo.

"Bem, para você usar para mim. Eu disse que ia ver se eles me deixariam comprar." ele disse inocentemente. Eu rolei meus olhos para ele.

"Você sabe que eu nunca vou ser capaz de entrar ou sair daquela coisa sem ajuda." Eu o informei. "Alice teve que me ajudar ambas às vezes."

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais perto de mim. "Oh, eu não acho que vou ter um problema de ajudá-lA a sair dela." ele riu.

"Ok, então vamos nos dividir por um tempo sabe para terminar a competição." Jasper disse com um sorriso perverso.

"Vamos reunir todos aqui de volta em digamos três horas?" Edward sugeriu.

"Claro". Alice disse.

"Parece bom. Embora, boa sorte rapazes. Fomos capazes de encontrar um local seguro, público, e não tenho nenhuma cicatriz, pobres crianças e sua vida." Emmett riu.

"Por favor, tenha cuidado. Com as crianças." Rose disse fingindo preocupação.

"Três horas. Vamos ganhar esta aposta." Eu disse, segurando a mão de Edward e saindo da loja.

* * *

**O que será que esses dois vão fazer para tentar ganhar a aposta? Hum**... **no próximo no próximo hehe**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**


	28. A Calma Depois da Loucura

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**27 – A calma depois da loucura**

**EPOV**

Bella começou a me levar para fora do prédio, mas assim que pisou do lado fora, acho que ela percebeu onde estávamos, porque agarrou meu braço novamente. Eu ri dela em silêncio e peguei a foto que ela levava e coloquei no saco plástico que estava segurando.

Bella olhou-me e eu tive certeza de que a foto não dobrasse. "Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente comprou essa monstruosidade de roupa. É horrível." queixou-se.

"Acredite em mim, é tudo menos horrível quando você usa." Eu disse-lhe honestamente. Quando ela removeu essa capa que cobria, fiquei sem palavras literalmente e meu cérebro se recusava a funcionar por alguns minutos. Fiquei muito feliz de beijá-la no sofá.

"Então, nós temos três horas, o que você quer fazer?" Perguntei a ela.

"Uh, eu não sei. Gosto muito de ser apenas nós dois, ainda que… **("Deus está nos gratificando desfazendo de nossos amigos lol)**." disse ela. "Oh, olhe." disse ela, apontando para a nossa direita. "Uma cabine de foto. Oh, vamos tirar fotos juntos. Vai ser como nos filmes. Podemos ter um de nós apertando nossos narizes e tudo mais." ela disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Como eu poderia recusar? Eu não podia.

Corremos até a cabine e vi que a cortina estava aberta e ninguém estava lá assim que entramos. Fizemos um de nós a sorrindo, segurando o nariz de Bella, uma cara de pateta, e um de nós nos beijando. E então isso me bateu.

"Bella. A cabine de foto."

Sua testa franziu em confusão.

"Tudo bem, isso não vai soar bom e eu juro que nunca irei dizer estas palavras a você outra vez, mas vamos fazê-lo na cabine de fotografia." Eu sugeri.

"Aqui? Agora?" ela perguntou um pouco surpresa.

"Bem, nós estamos meio que escondidos não tem qualquer criança por perto, e é definitivamente mais público do que um provador." Eu indiquei a ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ok".

"Sério? Ok? É isso? Isso é tudo que eu precisava fazer para lhe convencer?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você quer que eu mude minha mente?", perguntou ela. "Além disso, não é como se eu não tivesse uma tonelada de frustração sexual. Eu não vi você por uma semana, e então fomos proibidos disso."

"Basta eu ter certeza que não estou fazendo você fazer algo que não quer." Eu disse a ela.

"Bem, obrigado por ser um cavalheiro. Agora, abra suas calças." ela ordenou, e eu gostei.

Fiz o que ela instruiu, enquanto ela ergueu a saia e deslizou sua calcinha para baixo e depois montou sobre mim.

"Sério Edward, você nunca usa cueca?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu apenas ri. "Eu não estou com roupa interior, pelo mesmo motivo que você usa uma saia. É mais fácil." Eu expliquei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou a me beijar.

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado para aprofundar o beijo e levei uma das minhas mãos para trás da cabeça dela. Quando precisamos respirar, movi para beijar ao longo de sua mandíbula.

"Ah, passou muito tempo desde que eu fiz isso com você." Eu gemi contra sua pele.

Cada centímetro dela era suave como seda e apenas pedia para ser tocado por mim. Eu beijei a linha do seu pescoço para baixo da blusa de corte muito baixo, fazendo-a inclinar ligeiramente.

Ela sentou-se na posição própria, e então lentamente se abaixou sobre mim, me fazendo gemer de prazer. Uau, eu senti falta dessa sensação. Ela começou a se mover, lentamente no início, mas depois acelerou o ritmo.

Ela se movia mais e mais rápido, cada vez que ouvíamos alguém perto da cabine, esperávamos que não nos escutasse ou nos pegasse no ato.

Senti seus muros começarem a se fechar em torno de mim mais apertado e uma outra idéia me veio à mente. Tirei a mão de seu quadril e enfiei a mão no bolso da calça. Encontrei 4 moedas por algum milagre e deslizei-os na máquina.

Bella estava mordendo meu ombro quando finalmente chegou ao clímax para abafar os gemidos de prazer, não que me importasse com a dor. Na verdade, eu meio que gostei. Ela descansou em mim por um momento antes de sair e puxar a calcinha de volta. Eu fiz o mesmo com minhas calças.

"Eu concordo. Isso foi muito atrasado." disse ela sentada ao meu lado e encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu sorri para ela e tentei envolver minha mente em torno do fato de que ela me amava tanto quanto eu a ela.

"Certo, vamos pegar a nossa prova." Eu disse que levantei-me e sai da cabine minúscula. Eu caminhei até onde a máquina havia cuspido nossas 8 fotos e as peguei.

"Ok, ninguém vai ver essas fotos." disse ela segurando a tira de fotos do que fizemos na cabine. Eu apenas ri.

"Tudo bem, agora nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. O que você gostaria de fazer?"

Perguntei a ela. "Realmente, eu queria. É só nós dois."

"Podemos conseguir algo para comer?" Ela perguntou tímida. Eu ri em como bonito era. Era absurdo, realmente. Nós fizemos sexo em uma cabine de foto e ela era tímida de perguntar se podia comer? Eu juro que nunca saberia o que se passa na sua mente.

"Eu não sei. Isso é um pedido bastante íngreme." Ela alegremente me bateu no braço e me enrolou ao redor dela. Eu beijei o alto da sua cabeça, cheirando o seu perfume maravilhoso e natural. "É claro, amor. O que você gostaria?"

"Bem, nós estamos em um parque temático alimento real está fora de questão. Posso ter alguns nachos e um pretzel?" ela perguntou. "Você vai me ajudar a comê-lo, certo?"

"Claro" Eu respondi enquanto caminhamos para um vendedor. Sentamos em um banco e comemos nossos pretzel e nachos pacificamente, com ela me alimentando com pequenos pedaços de cada um enquanto ria.

"Oh, Harold, olhe para eles. É como costumávamos ser." uma senhora idosa disse ao homem ao lado dela.

"Vocês nos lembram de como fomos quando éramos jovens." o homem disse-nos. "Vocês dois parecem muito apaixonados".

"Sim, senhor". Eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Quando foi o casamento?" perguntou a mulher.

"Desculpe-me?" Bella perguntou ao casal de idosos.

"Vocês dois têm que brilho de recém-casados sobre vocês. Quando foi o casamento?" a mulher repetiu.

"Oh, nós não somos casados". Eu informei a ela. "Ainda". Eu acrescentei com um sorriso enquanto me virei para Bella que tinha o seu próprio sorriso.

"Oh, bem, dê o seu tempo. Um amor como o de vocês vai durar uma eternidade." disse o homem antes que ambos se afastarem de mãos dadas.

"Ainda?" Bella disse com um sorriso enquanto abaixei minha cabeça até sua mão e peguei um pedaço de pretzel.

Eu rapidamente mastiguei e engoli. "Você já sabia disso." Eu indiquei a ela. "Então, qual é o próximo?"

"Oh, há um passeio de barco pequeno, mas há pessoas assustadoras que eu ouvi que agarra você da água, por isso não importa." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava, puxando a minha atenção para seus lábios.

Então eu simplesmente me inclinei e beijei-a docemente, chupando o lábio inferior que ela tinha sido mordido.

"Sim, nós podemos apenas fazer isso, e ia ser bom." ela riu quando a deixei ir.

No final, decidimos andar apenas ao redor até que me deparei com a "floresta assombrada".

"Vamos, Bella. Vai ser divertido." Eu implorei tentando levá-la para ir comigo.

"Edward, este lugar maldito é mal-assombrado, por que eu quero ficar ainda com mais medo?" perguntou ela. Eu tentei fazer beicinho para ela, com certeza não teria o mesmo efeito que tinha quando ela fazia isso, mas cedeu de qualquer maneira.

Ela apertou seu agarre no meu braço enquanto caminhávamos para a área isolada. Havia neblina nos rodeando, tornando-se impossível ver mais longe do que dois passos a frente de nossos rostos.

Passamos por uma velha bruxa com o olho pendurado para fora, enquanto ela gritava maldições contra nós quando passávamos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez fazer isso" ela disse com uma voz horrorizada.

"Você vai ficar b..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ouvimos um grito ao longe, mas não podia ver de onde ela veio por causa da neblina.

"Você estava dizendo?"

Inclinei-me sussurrei para ela. "Você sabe, essa área é bastante isolada. E com o nevoeiro, ninguém veria nada se passasse para o lado e…" Eu parei sugestivamente.

"Não. Eu me nego a fazê-lo em campo aberto, com nada além da névoa escondendo nós. Isso é simplesmente ridículo." Ela disse claramente vendo onde eu estava indo com isso.

Continuamos caminhando pela floresta. Mas no meio, quando um cara pulou para nós, Bella literalmente pulou em meus braços. Eu juro que foi algo que eu tinha visto em Scooby-Doo quando era criança. Direito em meus braços. Então, sendo esse o caso, eu só levei-a pelo resto do caminho.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez fazer isso". disse ela, enquanto eu colocá-la de volta em seus pés.

"Sinto muito. Como posso compensar isso para você?" Eu perguntei, não querendo que ela ficasse com raiva de mim por algum tempo.

"Você pode me levar no Demolidor". ela disse com um sorriso.

E agora ela era viciada em montanhas-russas. "Eu criei um monstro." Eu ri enquanto indicava o caminho para o passeio.

A espera foi de apenas de uma hora por isso só seria um pouco tarde para o nosso encontro. Eu tinha certeza que não iria se preocupar.

Enquanto estávamos na fila, eu segurei minha Bella e embaralhávamos nossos pés para a frente. A meio do percurso, decidimos jogar pedra, papel, tesoura, mas logo nos cansamos, e eu sempre ganhava na Guerra dos Dedões então paramos também e voltamos apenas a ficarmos abraçados.

Eu vi dois rapazes que olhavam para Bella e de cima a baixo. Eu os odiava. Era um pouco mais do que óbvio que estávamos juntos, mas eles simplesmente ignoraram que eu estava lá e ficaram olhando para ela. Ela estava inconsciente o tempo todo e eu não me importava. Se ela já tivesse descoberto, iria apenas envergonhá-la.

"O quê? Sem cantar nesse fila?" Eu brinquei quando aproximávamos mais do nosso passeio.

Ela riu e o som era musical. "Não, infelizmente não. Por certo, você foi muito impressionante, com suas habilidades em Bohemian Rhapsody" comentou.

"Obrigado, obrigado. E você me querida, fez um lindo Freddy". Eu elogiei.

"Às vezes eu sinto que nossas vidas deveriam ter a própria trilha sonora." ela riu.

"Que música você acha que nos representa melhor?" Eu perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Depende do momento. Posso pensar algumas para você."

"Então compartilhe." Insisti.

"Toxic". ela riu.

"Britney Spears… genial." Eu disse com sarcasmo.

"Eu estou apenas brincando. Para você, eu diria 'When you were young' do The Killers." Disse "Isso parece se encaixar perfeitamente. Bem, encaixa comigo, pensando em você. Faz sentido?" ela riu.

"Eu acho que sim. 'Mas ele fala que nem um cavalheiro do jeito que você imaginou quando era jovem'." Citei.

"Precisamente". ela disse com um sorriso. "O que você escolheria para mim?", perguntou ela.

"That Girl" Eu ri.

"Eu _tenho_ um rosto de uma supermodelo, e um corpo construído como uma garrafa de Coca-Cola." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Estou só brincando, amor. Eu diria a canção que me lembra de você e bem, nós é 18th Floor Balcony por Blue October. Tem uma melodia suave e doce que não gosta de nada que eu já ouvi. Assim como você, e como nós… ela é única. A única". Expliquei a ela.

Estávamos agora no início do passeio. Felizmente, ele realizou apenas duas pessoas por fila, então eu não tinha que se preocupar com alguém batendo na minha Bella novamente. Eu nunca pensei que teria essa proteção de outra pessoa. Mas eu não podia evitar. Eu só queria ter certeza que todos sabiam que ela era minha que por algum milagre, havia me escolhido dentre todos os outros.

Logo antes da primeira queda, eu agarrei a mão esquerda de Bella e segurei-a no ar. Relutantemente, ela levou sua outra mão fora do guiador, assim quando nós fomos para a primeira queda e sentimo-nos sendo jogados para frente e para baixo.

Ao meu lado, Bella gritou e eu olhei para ver os olhos arregalados com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela realmente gostava da velocidade e da adrenalina através dela e parecia tão bonita e cheia de vida naquele momento que a minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. E muito em breve tudo estava acabado.

Quando o carro parou, eu olhei enquanto jogou seu cabelo para frente e ao redor do rosto e se sentou no banco.

"Estou tão feliz que você me convenceu a isso." disse ela, virando-se para mim.

"Acredite em mim, foi meu prazer." Eu disse suavemente e com amor.

**BPDV**

Descemos do passeio e apanhei a sacola de plástico de Edward com aquela roupa ridícula enquanto nos dirigíamos a saída.

"Oh, espere. Eu quero ver a foto de nós do passeio." Eu disse, procurando-nos nas ultimas fotos. E então eu vi. Eu tinha um louco sorriso enorme no rosto. Ao meu lado estava Edward olhando amorosamente para mim. Meu coração apertou com a quantidade de amor que o seu rosto exibia e quase comecei a chorar.

Antes que eu percebesse, Edward foi me dando um chaveiro com a imagem sobre ele. "Vê? Nós dois temos um." ele disse baixinho enquanto me mostrava o seu. "Isso vai ficará muito bem no Volvo."

Eu ri dele, mas realmente fiquei emocionada que ele tenha gostado da imagem tanto quanto eu.

"Ok, agora, vamos encontrar os outros, e ganhar uma aposta." disse ele puxando minha mão e continuamos andando.

"Já era tempo GENTE." Emmett gritou uma vez que nós aparecemos.

"Desculpe, nós estávamos em um passeio." Edward explicou.

"Então, como todo mundo fez?" Rose perguntou.

"Banheiro dos homens." Jasper disse com orgulho.

"Nojento". Foi tudo o que saiu da minha boca. Alice e Jasper apenas encolheram os ombros.

"Então, qual foi melhor? Um provador ou um banheiro?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bem, desde que nós éramos realmente os únicos pelos provadores, eu diria que o banheiro ganha." Eu disse a eles, colocando meu voto.

"Não é o que importa." Edward acrescentou. "Porque nós batemos vocês".

"O que você quer dizer?" Alice perguntou, agora lamentando que já não eram os campeões.

Edward apontou para o caminho de nossa cabine de fotos.

"NÃO, você não fez!" Emmett gritou com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Você É meu irmão." ele riu. Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Oh homem. Foram vocês?" Rose perguntou. "Eu ouvi alguma coisa acontecendo lá dentro, quando passamos por ele, mas eu nunca teria pensado que _vocês_ dois seriam os únicos a fazê-lo. Eu tenho que dizer que estou impressionada."

"Ok, vocês ganharam." Alice admitiu. "Parabéns".

Nós fizemos uma reverência, fazendo-a rir.

"Bem, vamos em frente, meu menino desobediente". Eu disse quando começamos a andar novamente.

Ficamos o resto do dia até o parque fechado às 22:00. Foi um dia longo e no momento em que sai, eu estava exausta. Eu pensei que poderia ter precisado ter Edward me levando para o jipe. Felizmente, esse não foi o caso.

A volta para casa foi o oposto completo do passeio lá. Estávamos todos dormindo e Emmett teve que pegar algumas bebidas energéticas quando paramos para a gasolina

Mas todos voltamos para casa em segurança e desabamos em nossas camas, ainda totalmente vestidos. Mesmo sendo apenas 22:00 da noite, tenho certeza que estávamos exaustos.

"Obrigada por hoje." Eu disse a Edward quando nós deitamos na cama.

"Eu vivo para te fazer feliz. Você é minha vida agora." ele simplesmente respondeu. Ele então me beijou nos lábios e sussurrou: "Durma agora, minha Isabella, meu anjo." E isso era tudo que eu precisava.

Enquanto derivei para dormir, pensei comigo mesma, se o inferno realmente fosse assim, não parece tão ruim. Eu ri do meu pensamento louco e me afastando para onde as coisas faziam ainda menos sentido, o meu dia de medo acabou.

* * *

**Só eles para fazer algo na cabine de fotos haha... agora o próximo é o prêmio deles... a casa completamente para os dois haha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews... e quem sabe o próximo vem mais rapido... lala**

**Bjs  
**


	29. Fantasias de Edward

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. Eu apenas comprei uma camiseta do Fã Clube do Edward como um presente para mim e estou super animada (muito obcecada?... rindo alto).

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2****8 – Fantasias de Edward**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

Acordei completamente de forma pacífica e bem descansada na manhã após a loucura no parque temático. Mas, quando eu rolei para o meu lado, estava faltando Edward. Não, isto não era como deveria ser. Eu deveria acordar e ser beijada pelo meu deus. Eu suspiraria e ele sorriria e tudo estaria exatamente na, onde eu estava, cama sem Edward.

Sentei-me e olhei ao redor do quarto. Nada de Edward. Olhei para a porta do banheiro. As luzes estavam apagadas e a porta aberta. Nada de Edward. E então a porta do quarto se abriu.

"Você já acordou?" Edward perguntou em um tom decepcionado. Eu simplesmente assenti.

"Onde você estava?" Perguntei-lhe, parecendo desapontada.

"Bem, eu pensei que você gostaria de ficar na cama mais um pouco e relaxar." Ele disse com um sorriso. Eu dei a ele um olhar questionador. "Temos pleno reinado sobre eles e a casa, lembra?"

"O que você fez?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

Ele deu de ombros. "Jasper e Emmett estão fazendo o café da manhã e Rose e Alice nos servirão na cama. Então, todos têm que sair da casa até as nove e meia da noite." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto voltava para a cama comigo.

"Para onde eles vão?" Eu perguntei, lembrando que nós éramos capazes de decidir o que eles fariam durante o dia.

"Eu não especifiquei. Eles podem ir a qualquer lugar além do shopping." Ele me disse. "Eu espero que você não se importe por eu ter feito isso sem perguntar a você. Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa." Ele disse, soando um pouco preocupado.

Dei-lhe um beijo casto. "Claro que está tudo bem. Obrigada".

Momentos mais tarde, não pude deixar de rir quando Alice e Rosalie entraram no quarto, cada uma carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã.

"Obrigado, senhoras. Isso será tudo por agora. Vejo vocês às nove e meia. E vocês não têm permissão para voltar pra casa um pouco antes." Edward instruiu, aproveitando plenamente que tinha o controle.

"Sim, senhor." As duas responderam em uma voz baixa, quase triste. Eu tentei imaginá-las em uniformes de empregada doméstica e quase morri de rir com Alice Rose, de todas as pessoas, terem de usar um vestido simples preto e branco.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Edward perguntou quando me encarou confuso. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele de nenhuma maneira veria o humor sem a imagem mental que eu forneci a mim mesma. Eu deixei o assunto morrer e começamos a nos alimentar do nosso café da manhã.

Jasper realmente fazia as melhores panquecas que existia. "Yay! Morangos. São meus favoritos, você sabia disso?" Eu disse animada por ter a minha fruta favorita. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde a última vez que comi algum.

"Não, eu não." Edward deu uma risadinha. "Mas você está claramente animada sobre eles. Seria um terrível clichê alimentá-la com seus morangos?" Ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Absolutamente. Mas, isso nunca o parou antes." Eu disse com uma risada.

Eu escolhi um e comecei a alimentar-me com eles e, de vez em quando, eu daria um para ele também. "Você sabe, ficaria muito melhor mergulhado no chocolate." Ele disse com um sorriso perverso.

"Eu gosto de chocolate." Eu disse com um sorriso de resposta. "Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje? Temos toda a casa para nós".

Instantaneamente seu rosto se iluminou e seus olhos verdes começaram a brilhar como o sol sobre o oceano. "Você se importaria de me ajudar a realizar uma fantasia?" Ele perguntou, soando envergonhado e um pouco embaraçado.

Meu coração começou a palpitar e eu fiquei animada. "Qualquer coisa." Eu disse imediatamente.

"Não ria de mim, por favor, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso." Ele explicou.

"Edward, eu faria qualquer coisa para você. Apenas me diga, e eu estou dentro." Eu disse, ficando ainda mais animada. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto como um menininho que acabou de entrar na loja de brinquedos.

Ele tirou minha bandeja do meu colo e então levantou-se e caminhou para o seu armário. Ele retirou uma camisa branca de botões e colocou-a, tirando sua camisa e calça da noite anterior.

Ele pegou outra camisa branca idêntica e jogou-a para mim. "Tire tudo, mas não sua calcinha e meias." Ele instruiu. Eu olhei para ele em confusão, mas concordei.

Ele correu para a sua maciça coleção de CD's e pegou um estojo. Correu de volta para mim e pegou minha mão e saímos correndo para fora do quarto em direção à escada. Agora eu estava ficando um pouco preocupada. Isso não parecia estar indo na direção que eu pensava que iria. Chegamos ao final das escadas na sala de estar onde ele parou.

"Fique aqui e não se mova." Ele disse para mim. Ele rapidamente correu para a sala de jantar e voltou, entregando-me um castiçal. Eu apenas olhei para ele.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei.

Ele suavemente beijou minha testa. "Se você é minha alma gêmea, você saberá o que fazer." Ele disse com uma risada.

Ele correu para o CD player da sala de estar e colocou o CD dentro. Ele estava animado. Havia muita coisa acontecendo. Ele apertou o 'play' e a música começou, junto com Edward.

"Da na na na na na na na." A música tocava enquanto Edward deslizou pelo chão de madeira em suas meias com um castiçal em suas mãos. Eu imediatamente soube o que ele estava fazendo e, de repente, tudo fez sentido.

"Da na na na na na na na." A música repetia enquanto eu deslizei em direção a Edward em minhas meias e camisa, um pouco surpresa que eu não caí.

"Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I want that old time Rock n' Roll.*****" Nós começamos sincronizando os lábios com nossos castiçais.

_*Como eles __estão cantando a música, não traduzi, mas seria basicamente isso: "__Basta pegar aqueles velhos discos da prateleira. Eu vou sentar e ouvi-los sozinho. A música de hoje não tem a mesma alma. Eu quero o rock n'roll dos velhos tempos"._

Nós dançamos ao redor da sala de estar a música inteira e, quando ela acabou, desabamos no sofá. Edward e eu demos um olhar um para o outro e começamos a rir histericamente. Aqui, eu pensei que ele me pediria para fazer algum ato sexual bizarro para ele. Nããããão. Que tipo de namorado faria isso? _Meu_ namorado só me tinha atuando em uma das cenas mais clássicas de filmes de todos os tempos. Nós tínhamos acabado de imitar Tom Cruise em Negócio Arriscado*****.

_*__Negócio Arriscado__: filme de 1983 com Tom Cruise, um "clássico"! __Em Chicago, um adolescente (Tom Cruise) aproveita que seus pais viajaram e telefona para uma garota de programa (Rebecca De Mornay). Ele acaba se envolvendo com ela e usa sua casa para que várias colegas de trabalho dela recebam seus "clientes", sendo que recebe a metade por ser "a casa". __Mas nem tudo ocorre como planejado._

Edward se inclinou e beijou minha testa. "Obrigado." Ele disse com outra risada.

"De todas as coisas que você me pediu pra fazer, você me quis interpretando Tom Cruise?" Eu perguntei com uma gargalhada.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. "É uma coisa de rapazes".

Eu deixei passar. Eu não queria fingir que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo naquela cabeça sexy e louca dele. "Para cada um o seu próprio." Eu disse enquanto me arrastava para fora do sofá. "Posso colocar alguma roupa de verdade, se nós vamos deslizar por todo o chão?" Eu perguntei com uma risadinha.

"Se você quiser." Ele suspirou.

Eu comecei a ir para as escadas quando o ouvi gritar. "Espere. Você alguma vez já praticou patinação de velocidade?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Uh, eu acho que está um pouco quente lá fora para patinação de velocidade." Eu respondi confusa com a sua pergunta.

"Quando você disse 'deslizando no chão', isso lembrou-me de algo que Alice, Emmett e eu costumávamos fazer quando éramos crianças." Ele disse, claramente animado novamente. "Vá se trocar. Vamos fazer uma corrida para obter sabonete, shampoo e condicionador." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Você não vai me dizer, não é?" Eu mais afirmei do que perguntei.

Ele veio até mim, pegou minhas mãos nas suas e olhou nos meus olhos. "Bella, eu acho que isso vai ser divertido. E se você me deixar ter minha diversão, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo pelo resto do dia." Ele negociou.

Pareceu um bom negócio para mim. "Ok, Edward. Vamos pegar alguns suprimentos." Eu disse e corri até as escadas para trocar para algum short e uma camiseta.

Assim que ambos estávamos apresentáveis, entramos no Volvo e corremos rumo à cidade para pegar os suprimentos muito antecipados por Edward.

O caminho todo para lá (o que, na verdade, foi apenas um par de minutos) eu estava tentando pensar no que ele poderia fazer. Um banho? Mas já tínhamos shampoo, condicionador e sabonete. Um banho muito, muito longo? Eu na verdade não me importava como isso soava. Mas ele disse que ele e seus irmãos costumavam fazer isso quando eram jovens. Ok, nada de idéia de banho.

Chegamos na loja e entramos. Edward pegou uma cesta para colocar tudo que ele precisava e fomos em direção aos shampoos. Eu apenas comecei a jogar em frascos de shampoo. FRASCOS! Ele tinha cerca de 7 frascos de shampoo antes de passar para o condicionador, que ele pegou mais 7. _Que diabos?_ Eu fiquei pensando. Uma festa do chuveiro?

Depois, ele pegou sabonete. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele viu o galão de cinco litros e ele pegou-o. Sem uma palavra, fomos para o caixa, onde o atendente olhou para a mercadoria e depois para nós. Seu rosto encontrou a minha expressão. Confusão. Enquanto Edward tinha apenas um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele pagou e fomos mais uma vez para o Volvo.

"Edward, sério, o que está acontecendo? O que você vai fazer comigo? Você está organizando uma festa do chuveiro? Se você está esperando que eu faça swing com outro casal, eu não vou fazê-lo. Eu te amo, mas..."

"Bella, eu nunca faria isso." Ele me cortou com um olhar enojado em seu rosto. "A única pessoa que eu sempre estarei interessado em fazer amor é com você." Ele disse quando me olhou com um sorriso.

Seu sorriso fez a minha cabeça ficar vaga por um instante e pude sentir um pequeno sorriso varrendo através do meu rosto. Seus olhos voltaram à estrada e bati minha cabeça de volta para a situação atual. "Você ainda não pode me dizer?" Perguntei quando ele estacionou na garagem.

Ele saiu e abriu minha porta para mim, pegando a minha mão. "Não".

Entramos na casa com nossas sacolas e eu vi seus olhos imediatamente começarem a vistoriar a sala.

"Querido, você mora aqui. O que você possivelmente poderia estar procurando?" Perguntei-lhe com um pouco de humor na minha voz.

"O melhor lugar para fazer isso." Ele disse quando seus olhos se arregalaram para a cozinha. "Perfeito".

Ele caminhou até a cozinha e fez sinal para eu acompanhá-lo, o que eu fiz. Por alguma razão, ele começou a mover as cadeiras da cozinha/sala de jantar para a sala de estar, onde Edward disse que elas estariam 'seguras'. Ótimo... isto soa como se eu pudesse morrer fazendo isso.

No final, ele me tinha despida, apenas de sutiã e calcinha, enquanto ele estava apenas em sua cueca boxer. Nós começamos a derramar o shampoo, condicionador e sabonete por todo o chão, tornando-se uma armadilha mortalmente escorregadia. A realização me atingiu como um saco de tijolos e me assustou muito também.

"Patinação de velocidade? Você me quer competindo com você neste chão que é uma armadilha da morte?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

Ele olhou para mim e assentiu lentamente com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Eu tentei desesperadamente sair disso, mas, é claro, eu não poderia negar-lhe nada e então, lá estava eu, em uma cozinha escorregadia somente de sutiã e calcinha, ficando pronta para deslizar até a morte no chão da cozinha.

Eu me segurei no balcão da cozinha para que eu não deslizasse ainda. O caminho era a partir da bancada, em torno da mesa e, de volta. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra coisa, já teria sido um curso fácil... sem problema. Mas transformando em uma superfície escorregadia seria complicado.

"Em suas marcas, preparar. Vai!" Edward gritou.

Nós dois empurramos para fora do balcão para nos impulsionar para a frente, mas nenhum de nós fez muito sem escorregar e pousar no chão. Eu fui capaz de rastejar até a mesa e usá-la para me puxar para cima. Comecei a deslizar novamente, desta vez muito mais cuidadosa e fui ao redor uma vez, antes de Edward gritar "Boo" de muito perto por trás de mim e fui deslizando novamente.

Ele riu e começou a me passar, mas eu teria nada disso, então eu agarrei seu tornozelo, fazendo-o escorregar e cair também.

Eu novamente comecei a engatinhar em minhas mãos e joelhos para cima do balcão... o destino final. Mas minhas mãos e joelhos deslizavam por todo o lugar, tornando isso bastante difícil, e Edward estava ganhando de mim.

Ele puxou minhas costas agarrando a minha perna e arrastando meu corpo pelo chão, então eu estava mesmo com ele. Nossos olhos se encontraram e imediatamente começamos a lutar para a linha de chegada. Eu estava tão perto. Eu empurrei mais forte e, com um bote, eu apenas mal toquei a madeira do fundo do balcão.

"Vitória!" Eu gritei e então caí no chão. Edward estava ao meu lado deitado em um instante.

"Sorte de principiante." Ele riu.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que é isso." Eu disse, puxando-me até uma posição sentada. "Que nojo! Eu me sinto como um sapo ou algo assim." Eu disse enojada. "Eu estou toda escorregadia e pegajosa".

Edward sentou-se também e fez seu caminho para mim. "Eu acho que lodo se adapta a você." Ele disse com uma risada antes de me dar um beijo. "Obrigado. Isso foi divertido. Eu sou seu pelo resto do dia." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Nesse caso." Eu disse, antes de esmagar meus lábios nos dele. A força que eu me empurrei em cima dele o fez escorregar e cair em suas costas contra o chão escorregadio da cozinha, comigo desembarcando em cima dele. Mas nenhum de nós rompeu o beijo enquanto uma das suas mãos veio até a parte inferior das minhas costas, me pressionando para mais perto, e a outra enrolou-se no meu cabelo. Minhas mãos começaram a traçar seu peito nu.

Deslizei meu corpo contra o dele, nós dois igualmente viscosos, e ele soltou um pequeno gemido. Ele trouxe suas mãos juntas nas minhas costas para soltar meu sutiã e jogou-o em outro lugar. Mudei-me para sentar de pernas abertas sobre ele e puxei sua cueca. Devido ao sabonete e shampoo, ela deslizou com bastante facilidade, e o mesmo com a minha calcinha enquanto suas mãos pareciam deslizar pelas minhas pernas com a roupa.

Agora totalmente nus, ele nos rolou para que ficasse por cima e pressionou seus lábios no meu ouvido. "Sim, eu acho que esse estado lubrificado se encaixa bem em você." Ele sussurrou respirando em meu ouvido.

Eu podia sentir seu membro duro pressionado contra o meu estômago e soltei um gemido. Eu olhei para Edward para ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele começou a deslizar seu comprimento para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo muito escorregadio, criando uma sensação incrível. Nossos corpos deslizando um contra o outro era uma mudança agradável do atrito usual de carne na carne.

Mas ele estava, estava farto de brincar comigo e recapturou meus lábios enquanto deslizava sem esforço para dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer em sua boca. Eu tentei agarrar seus ombros enquanto ele estocava mais e mais forte, mas eles simplesmente se mantinham deslizando pelo seu corpo cada vez que eu tentei agarrar. Sem mencionar as minhas costas deslizando contra o chão frio e úmido embaixo de mim.

Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, apenas para tê-las deslizando para baixo.

"Oh Deus, Bella. Eu amo você deslizando... toda... em cima de mim." Ele foi capaz de falar entre as estocadas.

Eu tranquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e essa pareceu ser a única forma de ser capaz de segurá-lo. E eu podia sentir meus seios saltando ligeiramente contra seu peito enquanto nós nos movíamos juntos. Na verdade, fiquei mais consciente do quanto de mim deslizava contra ele.

Cada vez que eu empurrava meus quadris nele, meu pé no chão vacilava e eles deslizavam para o chão. Mas, Deus, tudo isso valeu a pena. Quando nós dois gozamos, eu estava hesitante para deixar seu corpo sair do meu, mas eu destravei meus braços e ele desceu para deitar-se ao meu lado.

"Bem, acho que um banho é a prioridade." Ele disse, olhando para mim.

"Temos shampoo suficiente." Eu ri.

De alguma forma conseguimos puxar-nos do chão e deslizamos cautelosamente até a escada. Eu ainda tinha que tomar cuidado subindo. Os degraus não estavam escorregadios, mas tenho certeza como o inferno que eu estava.

Uma vez no quarto de Edward, eu o vi nu na minha frente caminhando para o banheiro. Corri atrás dele e saltei sobre suas costas em um estilo porquinho. Eu tranquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e pernas ao redor de seu tronco, então eu não escorregaria para fora dele.

"Ok, eu definitivamente preciso tê-los fora de casa com mais freqüência." Ele disse em uma voz rouca.

Eu decidi jogar com ele um pouco, então passei o meu corpo levemente em suas costas, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele podia sentir cada parte do meu corpo deslizar contra ele.

"Bella." Ele disse em uma voz tensa enquanto entrávamos no banheiro e ele ligava o chuveiro, "você acha que pode sair de cima de mim agora. Por favor." Ele implorou.

Eu deslizei contra ele novamente, fazendo-o gemer. "Porque eu não posso fazer nada com você se você está atrás de mim." Ele disse em uma voz cheia de luxúria. Eu desmontei deslizando todo o caminho para baixo em suas costas, sobre sua bunda até seus pés.

Novamente estávamos um no outro no banho e, quando terminamos, ele continuou me carregando para fora e me sentando no balcão da pia.

Por fim, acabamos na cama comigo deitada em seu peito enquanto ele brincava com meus cabelos.

"Então, eu estava pensando que fim de semana você gostaria de ter a nossa viagem?" Ele de repente me perguntou.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto e encontrei-o sorrindo para mim. "Realmente não importa para mim. Que seja o que você resolver." Eu disse honestamente. Eu não estava mais tão frustrada sexualmente... por razões óbvias.

"Ok, então. Ei, o que você quer para o jantar? Você pode ter qualquer coisa de qualquer restaurante." Ele me disse.

"Comida chinesa seria fantástico." Eu suspirei quando vi Edward estender a mão para o seu telefone.

"Chinesa será." Ele começou a discar. "Hey, Emmett. Bella e eu decidimos trazê-los para casa mais cedo." Ele disse no telefone.

Dei a ele um olhar perplexo. Era apenas 6:27, por que ele os queria em casa mais cedo?

"Oh, e a propósito, Bella e eu estamos um pouco presos na cama no momento, você poderia nos trazer alguma comida chinesa?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para mim com um sorriso silencioso. "Ótimo. Muito obrigado. E antes que eu esqueça, nós fizemos um pouco de bagunça na cozinha, por isso vamos precisar que vocês limpem para nós. Obrigado. Ok. Tchau".

"Isso foi um pouco mau, mas genialidade pura." Eu disse a ele com uma risada.

Nós nos aconchegamos juntos novamente e ele começou me dizendo como eu era maravilhosa enquanto eu corava em suas palavras.

"Você sabe, você realmente deveria parar de dizer isso. Um dia desses eu vou começar a acreditar em você e eu serei como todas as outras garotas." Eu disse, brincando.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e então o canto da minha boca. "Você nunca será como as outras garotas e eu gostaria que você realmente enxergasse como você é perfeita".

Eu beijei seu peito e deixei minha mão escovar suavemente contra sua coxa. "Bella..." Ele advertiu.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. "Você não gosta disso?" Eu perguntei sabendo totalmente bem o efeito que isso tinha sobre ele. Escovei contra ele novamente.

Eu sabia que isso o afetaria, mas eu fui pega um pouco desprevenida quando, de repente, ele estava em cima de mim.

"Edward". Eu disse através das minhas risadas enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

"Devemos voltar depois?" Alice perguntou segurando nossa comida.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se, sendo coberto pelos lençóis. "Não, nós estamos com fome. Acho que o trabalho de Bella abriu o apetite." Ele disse, piscando para mim.

Alice e Rose nos deram nossa comida com os pauzinhos e saíram do quarto. De repente eu tive uma idéia. Eu virei para Edward quando um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto.

"Ei, Edward, se você pudesse comer em qualquer lugar da casa, onde seria?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso travesso.

"Por que você pergunta?"

"Bem, eu apenas pensei que era hora de um pequeno pagamento pelo que Rose e Emmett fizeram com o seu piano, só isso." Eu disse, meu sorriso crescendo ainda mais.

"Eu alguma vez te disse o quanto eu te amo?" Ele perguntou, formando o mesmo sorriso que eu.

"Oh sim, somos completamente o casal perigoso." Eu concordei. "Agora, vamos obter alguma justiça."

* * *

**Esses dois sozinhos em casa hein... socorro! **

**O que acha que eles vão fazer para conseguir a justiça pelo piano? HAHAHA**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	30. Leve me para o jogo

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Twilight não me pertence. Olá. Obrigada a todos pela minha indicação no Risky Business. Para registro, essas não foram as fantasias sexuais de Edward... lol. Ele só queria se divertir um pouco.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Leve-me para o jogo**

**EPDV**

A vingança fez soar como uma idéia divertida. Minha Bella era um gênio! Eu joguei as cobertas de cima de mim e agarrei as calças do pijama para deslizar nele. Instrui Bella a somente embrulhar-se em um dos lençóis e ela consentiu com um pouco de confusão franzindo a testa.

Eu agarrei a nossa comida e fiz sinal para ela me seguir, o que ela fez. Em silêncio, eu a levei ao fundo do corredor para o quarto de Emmett.

"Obtenha um par de sapatos do armário de Rose." disse-lhe com um sorriso.

"Ok" Ela disse enquanto foi até o armário e pegou um par de tênis, antes de me deteve.

"Por favor, use salto alto para mim?" Perguntei a ela. Eu sabia que ela odiava o perigo que eles forneciam, mas eu adorava ver as pernas dela nisso… principalmente se elas fossem as únicas coisas que ela estaria usando. Alem do que não estaríamos andando muito.

Sem outra palavra, ela deslizou em um par de sapatos de salto alto vermelho e levantou-se, segurando o lençol apertado em torno de seu corpo.

Olhei para ela por um momento, apenas deixando meus olhos violentar a deusa na minha frente, até que meus olhos fossem até o rosto glorioso que tinha o rubor de vermelho delicioso.

"Gostaria de me dizer o que estamos fazendo?" perguntou ela.

Eu sorri maldosamente para ela. "Nós, meu amor, vamos comer no jipe de Emmett, e depois fazer amor nele enquanto você usa aqueles sapatos."

Os olhos dela brilharam com a realização. "Oh, você é bom. Pegando ambos em um só tiro. Eu sabia que havia uma razão para eu te amar." ela riu.

Puxei-a descendo as escadas e enquanto caminhávamos pela cozinha, não escapamos dos olhares da família.

"Onde vocês estão indo?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu só encolhi os ombros. "Nós decidimos comer fora." Eu disse com um sorriso, fomos para a porta da frente.

"O que você quer dizer? Bella não pode sair vestindo um lençol". Emmett disse protetor.

"Não seria o meu trabalho ser protetor com ela?" Perguntei ao meu irmão.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Depois ele descobre que o que fizemos, eu não acho que ele vai incomodar me protegendo de qualquer coisa." Bella riu.

"O que ela quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou.

"São os meus sapatos?" Rose olhou para os pés de Bella. "Bella, o que você vai fazer com meus sapatos?" ela perguntou, olhando um pouco triste já sabendo a resposta. "Bella, os sapatos são inocentes. Não cicatriz para a vida." ela implorou.

"Meu piano usado também era inocente demais." Eu lembrei dela.

Os olhos dela se tornaram amplos quando percebeu por que estávamos fazendo isso. "Você está se vingando de nós para o piano?" Emmett perguntou, chocado. "Isso não é justo!"

Abri a porta para a Bella e ela saiu. "A vingança é uma puta." Eu disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Corremos o mais rápido que os trajes atuais de Bella e calçados permitiam, rindo. Me ajudou a entrar no banco de trás do jipe de Emmett e arrastei atrás dela. Entreguei-lhe o alimento para que eu pudesse chegar à frente e fechar as portas.

"Bem, vamos comer." ela disse com uma risada.

Nós comemos nossa deliciosa comida chinesa, certificando de deixar pequenos macarrões no jipe depois. Eu alimentei-a com o meu, enquanto ela me beijou depois de cada mordida que levava dos meus pauzinhos. Quando terminamos, eu coloquei as caixas no banco do passageiro da frente, de modo a não estarem no meu caminho.

"Você acha que Emmett nunca vai olhar para o pobre do seu Jeep da mesma forma depois disso?" Bella perguntou com uma risada.

Eu ri. "Provavelmente não. Mas tenho que admitir, é um pouco de divertido. E dentro de alguns minutos, eu duvido que vou conseguir pensar em muita coisa." Eu disse, olhando para ela, a única coisa que ainda cobria era o lençol.

Estendi a mão para ela, e puxei o lençol para baixo, inclinando-me para capturar os seus lábios com os meus. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e me inclinei para trás, puxando-a em cima de mim.

Conforme solicitado, ela manteve os sapatos o tempo todo, e nós tomamos nosso tempo doce, e depois ainda juntos.

"Então, vamos deixar macarrão no carro?" ela perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu suponho".

**BPDV**

Nós só espalhamos dois macarrões e eles foram para o banco da frente do jipe. Queríamos fazer a doce vingança, mas macarrão apodrecendo em locais escondidos, quando inevitavelmente Edward e eu estaríamos entrando nele novamente, só não me pareceu uma boa idéia. Para não mencionar, também seria realmente significativo. Não quero levar isso longe demais.

Enrolei-me no lençol para a caminhar de volta para o quarto de Edward. Quando entramos pela porta da frente, eu vi a expressão preocupada de Emmett. Ele olhava como se estivesse prestes a chorar, o que me fez rir por dentro.

Direito à medida que passava por eles, eu pensei em colocar a cereja no topo do bolo. "Talvez eu deva continuar a registrar lugares para fazer amor." Eu disse a Edward quando começamos a subir as escadas. No meio da subida, ouvi Emmett começar a chorar.

"Não, meu Jeep! Meu pobre Jeep."

"Bem, você é um diabinho do mal". Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu virei para vê-lo sorrindo para mim. "Ei, lembre-se, você escolheu o lugar. Eu só fiz a minha parte." Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Você certamente fez." ele respondeu com um sorriso e beijou minha testa, enquanto me levou para nosso quarto.

Colocamos nossos pijamas e decidimos ir para a cama cedo. Amanhã estaríamos de volta para Alice e tudo o que sua mente do mal poderia pensar. Francamente, isso me assustava. Algumas das coisas que ela vem fazendo, me faz perguntar-me o que realmente se passa na cabeça dela.

Antes que eu soubesse por que, estava acordando e me preparando para mais um dia neste verão aparentemente louco. Eu tinha feito até agora mais do que tinha feito em minha vida inteira. Se antes eu estava indexada como tímida e inocente, certamente parecia que eu tinha percorrido um longo caminho. Mas eu sempre brincava com Alice dizendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela começasse a passar para mim.

Enquanto me vestia, olhei para a cama e sorri para Edward que continuava dormindo. No dia anterior tinha sido certamente interessante para dizer o mínimo. Eu pensei que ele gostaria de dormir em um pouco mais, então eu calmamente deslizei para fora do quarto e desci as escadas.

"Bom dia". Eu disse para a tripulação.

"Oi". Alice disse, eu tenho certeza que as regras do desafio, não deixaram de ser aplicados.

Emmett, por outro lado, não estava tão feliz. Ele olhou para mim, e virou de costas, amuado como um garotinho.

"Bom dia, Emmett." Eu disse, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para mim.

"Bom dia" ele disse reve.

Eu olhei para Jasper. "Ele ainda está chateado com o jipe." Jasper explicou com um pouco de risada.

"Você está rindo de mim, Jasper?" Emmett perguntou.

"Claro que não, Emmett." ele respondeu, disfarçando seu rosto.

"Bom, porque o meu Jeep inocente violado não é brincadeira. Nenhum motivo de riso."

Eu tive que prender minhas mãos sobre minha boca para não rir dele e sua frase. Eu olhei para a minha direita e vi Alice fazendo o mesmo.

Eu respirei fundo várias vezes antes de falar com ele. "Ei, Emmett, por que você não escolhe o que fazemos hoje." Sugeri a ele. Ele permaneceu em silêncio e foi para ainda mais longe de mim.

"Ei, querido. Veja contaminaram o meu sapato também, mas eu estou cansada disso. Fizemos sexo no piano de Edward, e isso não foi muito agradável de nós. Foi? Emmett, não foi?" Rose tentou consolá-lo.

"Eu acho que não. Mas esse é meu Jeep, Rose."

"Mas agora que ele viu os horrores, poderíamos fazer um pouco do que quisermos." ela fundamentou.

Eu vi um começo pequeno sorriso para espalhar no rosto de Emmett e sabíamos que sentar no jipe não seria mais seguro.

"Ei pessoal. Bella." Edward disse enquanto ele ia para a cozinha. Ele ficou atrás de mim e descansou o queixo no meu ombro. "Eu não posso acreditar que você saiu do quarto sem mim." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu sinto muito. Você parecia como se precisasse de seu sono." Eu disse a ele, virando a cabeça para que pudesse beijá-lo.

"Então, o que eu perdi?" ele perguntou.

"Emmett fazendo beicinho sobre seu jipe. Decidimos deixá-lo escolher o que fazemos hoje." Eu informei a ele.

"Ok, Emmett, o que estamos fazendo hoje?" Edward perguntou.

Ele pensou por um momento, e então seus olhos se iluminaram, como luzes de Natal. "Hoje, o Seattle Mariners jogam em casa. Vamos ao jogo!" ele disse com entusiasmo **(que é de baseball como todos sabem).**

Todos olharam uns para os outros para ver se alguém se opunha. Aparentemente, ninguém o fez.

"Legal. Vamos nos arrumar." Jasper disse, enquanto arremessava Alice por cima do ombro e subia para a escada.

"Bem, alguém está ansioso." Rose disse com um sorriso. "Vamos querido, me ajude a trocar de roupa." ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Emmett não precisava contar duas vezes. Ele saltou e correu para as escadas.

"Juro Rose, você é a única mulher forte o bastante para colocar-se com ele." Eu disse com uma risada.

Ela riu também. "Eu sei." E ela também dirigiu-se para as escadas.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Algo me diz que eles não estão apenas se trocando lá." Eu disse com uma risada.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Nós poderíamos fazer algumas coisas além de nos trocar também."

"Oh, não. Você tem alguma idéia do quão duro que estava no chão da cozinha ontem?" Perguntei-lhe. "Da próxima vez, você é que vai ficar embaixo, veja se gosta disso."

Ele me puxou para perto dele. "Então, quando vai ser a próxima vez?" ele perguntou com aquele famoso sorriso torto.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso." Eu disse enquanto caminhava para a escada.

Fiquei realmente surpresa quando todos estavam prontos em apenas uma hora e meia. Éramos um mar de azul-marinho. Eu tive que rir um pouco com isso, mas poderia ser pior. Quer dizer, pelo menos, nenhum deles tinha o peito pintado. Então, novamente, eu me importava de ver Edward sem camisa durante um dia inteiro? Não, provavelmente não.

Emmett pensou que seria divertido comer após o jogo, então é claro que tínhamos de ter uma térmica e cadeiras do gramado. Os caras embalavam cerveja para si e também atiraram em um pacote de 24 latas de Coca-Cola e Mountain Dew. Batatas eram um dever, e ainda pensei em trazer a nossa própria grade de cachorros quentes e hambúrgueres grelhados.

Quando fazemos algo, fazemos completamente.

"Ei, quem estão jogando hoje?" Perguntei Emmett.

"Os Astros". afirmou como-um-assunto-com-naturalidade.

"Quem?" Alice perguntou, confusa.

"Houston". Esclareci para ela. Sua boca apenas a formou um louco "o" e deixou por isso mesmo. Por alguma razão, eu tenho a impressão de que ela não se importou.

"Devemos sair agora se queremos chegar para o jogo." Jasper disse.

Nós saltamos no jipe e partimos. Foi um passeio muito longo, mas o melhor dele, assim como nós tivemos quando fomos para o parque temático. Eu sorri com a lembrança. Esse foi um dia muito bom. Na verdade, até agora todos os dias tinham sido um bom dia (menos a semana que Edward estava ausente).

"Ah, a propósito, o macarrão no banco da frente… não é tão engraçado." Emmett acrescentou.

"Oh, isso poderia ter sido muito pior." Edward disse com uma risada.

"Sim, pelo menos, vocês dois estão seguros no banco da frente. Alice e Jasper estão bem onde a ação ocorreu." Eu disse com uma risada também.

Alice apenas encolheu os ombros. "Não é como se você não se sentasse em algum lugar nós tivemos relações sexuais." ela disse calmamente.

"Sentado, ou comido."Jasper acrescentou. "Lembre-se que uma vez no balcão da cozinha quando você usava isso..."

"CARA!" Emmett e Edward gritaram ao mesmo tempo. "IRMÃ!"

"Ah, sim. Desculpe." Jasper desculpou-se com uma risada.

"Ok, aqui estamos nós. Vamos ver um jogo." Emmett gritou sair do jipe.

"Vá time." Eu disse sarcasticamente fazendo Edward rir baixinho.

Enquanto caminhávamos para os nossos lugares, Rose estava recebendo chamadas de gato, a sua esquerda e direita.

"Urgh. O que tem com os homens nestes jogos? Eu não sou uma porra de pedaço de carne." ela disse em um tom aborrecido depois de um cara gritou: "Quem é seu papai?" para ela.

"Rose, o que tinha em sua mente para vestir uma saia em um jogo de beisebol?" Perguntei a ela. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

Eu estava de bermuda jeans e uma camisa de Seattle Mariners azul com um boné para cobrir a minha bagunça que eu chamo de cabelo. Alice estava vestindo a mesma camisa com um par de jeans bonito. Rose, por outro lado tinha uma camisa de Emmett amarrado abaixo de seus peitos e uma mini-saia. Quero dizer realmente, ela estava apenas pedindo por isso.

Nós nos preparamos para o jogo e eu estava presa no final do nosso grupo. A ordem era Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, e depois eu. Uma droga!

"Ei, olha como eu vou estar sentado ao seu lado." alguém da minha direita disse. Olhei para cima e gritei.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Todos dentro de um quilometro, eu tenho certeza, olharam para mim. "Brett! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Keith é um tonto por esporte, eu acho. Quem teria pensado?" ele disse com um sorriso. Eu o abracei e cumprimentei Keith enquanto todos os outros também disseram que seus alôs.

"Oh, estou tão feliz que não tem algum pervertido assustador sentado ao meu lado." Eu disse, aliviada. "Em vez disso eu tenho dois muito bons homens em cada lado." Eu brinquei enquanto coloquei um braço em torno de Edward e os outros em Brett.

Brett riu de mim e se inclinou mais perto da minha orelha. "Se você trocar de lugar comigo e me deixar sentar ao lado do seu galã, eu vou te amar para sempre." ele sussurrou.

Em jeito de brincadeira golpeei seu braço. "É melhor não deixar Keith pegar você falando desse jeito." Eu disse a ele.

"Oh, não se preocupe, ele sabe que eu iria deixá-lo em um instante pelo menino Eddie. Ele faria o mesmo, ele disse."

"Vocês falam sobre o meu namorado em seu tempo livre?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Claro que sim. Você não conhece um cara lindo e não fala sobre ele." ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Você não quer nem ouvir o que mais podemos dizer sobre ele." Brett disse. Mas já era tarde demais, ele já havia despertado o meu interesse.

"O que mais você dizer sobre ele?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-se mais perto.

"Bem, eu disse uma vez que Keith que, se eu já estivesse a sós com ele, eu…"

"Bella". Edward interrompeu. Porra, quando estávamos indo para a parte boa.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto do meu ouvido e respirou como se estivesse me cheirando. "Você não está interessada no jogo?" ele perguntou.

Olhei para o campo. "Claro, mas o que estávamos falando era mais importante." Eu disse a ele.

Senti-o sorrir contra a lateral do meu pescoço antes de beijar. "Então, ter um outro homem descrevendo em detalhes o que ele faria comigo, se estivéssemos sozinhos captura seu interesse?"

Merda. Eu tinha sido pega. O escutei subir pelo meu rosto, mas achei que seria melhor apenas ser honesta com ele. "Hum ... sim?" Saiu como uma pergunta.

Ele tirou seu nariz no meu pescoço e depois voltou novamente, antes de beijar abaixo da minha orelha. "Você não prefere ouvir o que eu faria com você em detalhes?" ele pediu.

Minha respiração começou a pegar. "Isso seria melhor." Eu concordei sem fôlego.

Ele se afastou de mim. "É bom saber." ele disse enquanto se inclinou para trás e começou a assistir o jogo novamente.

Eu não podia acreditar. Ele só me deixou pendurada! Ele pegou minhas esperanças e me deixou todo animada só para me deixar na baía. Eu só olhava para ele, chocada.

"Isso foi frio." Ouvi Brett me dizer.

Eu virei para ele. "Sim, você está me dizendo. Eu juro, por vezes, que o homem é a coisa mais frustrante que existe!" Eu respirei.

"Ei, se um dia você quiser trocar de casal, eu sou todo dele." Brett riu. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Sua energia e alegria era tão contagiante quanto o de Alice…só que sem as compras.

Pelo o resto do jogo, eu decidi afastar um pouco de Edward, e então eu falei animadamente com Brett. Nenhum de nós realmente se preocupava com o jogo por isso não foi uma perda.

Em um ponto, nós dois ainda decidimos iniciar a onda. Demorou um pouco para levar as pessoas a aderir, mas quando o fez, foi incrível e todo o estádio inteiro fez.

O jogo terminou e, aparentemente, nós ganhamos, porque todo mundo estava gritando e aplaudindo. Perguntei Brett e Keith se juntariam a nós para a nossa festa do bagageiro e eles aceitaram. Gostaríamos de ter o resto do dia, já que era apenas quatro e meia (era um jogo ao meio-dia). Eu disse a eles onde estávamos estacionados e eles disseram que iriam nos encontrar lá.

Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto saímos, mas eu mantive minhas mãos para mim.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" ele perguntou. Como se ele não sabia.

"Sério? Você não tem idéia?" Perguntei-lhe, exasperada.

"É porque eu me afastei de você?"

"Inferno, é porque você se afastou de mim. Você me deixa todo animado e em seguida para. Pode ser uma provocação às vezes." Eu disse a ele.

"Bella, eu estava apenas perguntando se você preferia ouvir sobre você e eu, em vez do que eu e Brett." ele disse inocentemente. "Era só o conhecimento para o futuro."

Eu olhei para os olhos incrivelmente verdes e eles só estavam preenchidos com honestidade. "O conhecimento futuro, hein?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Por que isso importa tanto?" ele perguntou, realmente confuso. É claro que ele estaria confuso. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto eu queria que ele falasse palavrão para mim.

"Não, acho que exagerei. Mas não me provoca assim nunca mais ou você vai se arrepender." Eu disse a ele.

"Sério?" ele perguntou enquanto levantava a sobrancelha. Então, ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido: "E o que você vai fazer? Me punir?"

O desejo instantaneamente queimou dentro de mim, e eu não podia fazer nada além de assentir. "Eu ia gostar disso." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido novamente, fazendo o meu corpo tremer.

"Quem quer um cachorro quente e quem quer um hambúrguer?" Emmett gritou para todos, enquanto puxou a grade.

Jasper tirou a térmica e cadeiras. Alice pegou o aparelho de som e virou em um CD, que começou com a música Numa Numa.

Começamos todos a cantar a música romena alto enquanto Alice dançou comigo. Assim que Brett apareceu ele começou a dançar com a gente também.

Até o momento que Emmett disse-nos que a nossa comida estava pronta, atraímos uma multidão.

Edward me puxou para sentar no colo dele, como eu odiava o meu cachorro quente e ele seu hambúrguer. Ocasionalmente, tomaria uma mordida de outro de alimentos para analisar as habilidades de Emmett cozinhando.

"Hey Em, isso é muito bom." Eu disse a ele. "Você percorreu um longo caminho antes de explodir a grade." Eu ri.

Ele simplesmente riu junto comigo, não estava ofendido, aparentemente, sobre o incidente do Jeep. Que era uma coisa boa, porque eu amava Emmett. Ele era como meu irmão mais velho e eu não seria capaz de suportá-lo se tivesse continuado a estar magoado comigo.

Sentamo-nos para ouvir o CD que agora estava com Tarzan Boy de Bolimora e com essa música, não poderíamos deixar de cantar juntos. No entanto, Edward chegou a interromper de vez em quando para me dar um beijo rápido… não que eu me importasse.

Algumas pessoas vieram ao jipe e começaram a falar com a gente e tomando uma cerveja com os caras enquanto conversavam sobre o jogo e outras coisas. Mas eu fiquei perfeitamente satisfeita no colo de Edward no colo e comecei a me aconchegar ainda mais em seu peito.

Finalmente, o sol começou a descer e nosso carro foi um dos últimos no estacionamento pois decidimos fazer as malas e começar a ir para casa.

"Bella, eu vou sentir sua falta." Brett beicinho antes de me abraçar.

"Mentira. Você vai sentir falta do Edward." Eu ri, enquanto nós ainda nos abraçamos.

Ele me afastou abruptamente. "É tão óbvio assim?" ele brincou.

Ele e Keith disseram adeus a todos e assim como o olhar no rosto de Edward quando Brett abraçou foi inestimável. E com isso, eles partiram.

Voltei para Edward para encontrá-lo ainda congelado no local onde Brett o tinha abraçado.

"Ah, qual é o problema, Edward? Você nunca foi abraçado por um homem antes?" Eu brinquei enquanto fui até ele e meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Abraçado? Sim. Mas eu nunca tive a minha bunda tateada por um cara antes."

"Você esta brincando."

"Não".

"Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele sobre a tatear o meu namorado." Eu disse a ele para que risse.

Na volta para casa ainda estávamos em um nível elevado da vitória do jogo, e cantamos com os estranhos no parque de estacionamento.

Nós cantamos AC/DC "You Shook Me All Night Long" e depois "Love Addict" por Family Force 5.

Ainda estávamos gritando e rindo quando chegamos a casa e saímos.

"Emmett, você é tão bom em planejamento dias divertidos como Alice." Cumprimentei-o. "Essa foi muito boa!"

"É uma história verídica, homem." Jasper concordou.

"Obrigado por valorizar meu talento." Emmett disse batendo no peito com orgulho.

"Não tenha uma cabeça grande, Emmett." Edward riu.

"Quão grande é a minha cabeça, é negócio de ninguém, mas meu e Rose", respondeu ele.

Eu instintivamente tampando meus ouvidos. "Oh Emmett, Deus!" Eu gritei.

"Oh, o quê?" Eu podia ouvir Emmett dizer por meus ouvidos.

Fechei os olhos para tentar tirar a imagem mental de minha cabeça, mas em vez disso, piorou a situação. Todo o tempo Rose só ria de nós.

"Você acha que isso é engraçado, Rose?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, um pouco. Quero dizer é a imagem mental do pênis de Emmett é tão ruim assim?" , perguntou ela.

"Não importa, é Emmett, de modo que faz com que seja ruim. Além disso, não é como eu vou fazer você pensar sobre o membro colossal de Edward."

"Oh Deus, Bella!" Rosa gritou.

"Ok, nós estamos indo para a casa agora." Edward disse, conduzindo-me para cima, o nosso quarto.

Ele fechou a porta e a trancou atrás de nós. Ele caminhou lentamente em minha direção e parou diante de nossos corpos tocando.

"Então, colossal, né?" perguntou ele com um sorriso.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente. Será que eu realmente disse isso em voz alta? Eu tentei fingir indiferença, mas eu tenho certeza que meu rubor jogou tudo fora. "Como se você não soubesse." Eu disse, não fazendo contato visual com ele.

Ele colocou o dedo indicador sob o meu queixo e levantando minha cabeça, me forçando a fazer contato visual com ele.

Ele beijou meus lábios docemente. "Por que você está envergonhada amor?" me perguntou docemente.

"Edward, eu confesso a você tem um grande pênis. Eu acho que você tem. Eu acho que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência ficaria constrangido por isso."

Ele me beijou novamente. "Isso não me incomoda."

Eu ri dele. É claro que não iria incomodá-lo, era um belo elogio, o maior que você poderia dar uma cara.

"Vêem? Você não tem nada a se envergonhar." ele disse com um sorriso. "Agora", ele se inclinou e apertou seus lábios nos meus, falando contra eles "gostaria de ver o quão colossal você me faz?" ele perguntou, e eu podia senti-lo endurecer em seguida.

"Acho que ele iria ajudar com a questão do constrangimento." Eu sorri contra a sua boca antes de nós nos beijarmos novamente. Ele me pegou e me levou para a cama, então me jogou.

Vamos começar a noite.

* * *

**COLOSSAL... *unf* AIAI então né haha *u* Eu ADORO o Brett *-* ele é tão legal s2**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior... e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	31. Planos e Anúncios

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Se você não sabe que Twilight não me pertence até agora, então deixe... DEIXE!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Planos e Anúncios **

**Edward PDV**

Bella e eu acordamos com a plena consciência de que tínhamos irritado nossos irmãos na última noite com as nossas… hum… atividades. Mas ela parecia que estava se acostumando com as brincadeiras que sempre pareciam ser jogada em nossa direção.

Eu disse a ela que se vestisse, porque eu precisava falar com Alice sobre algo. E assim, com um beijo na testa, eu fui ao quarto da minha irmã amada.

"Bem, eu não posso acreditar que você acorda tão cedo, considerando-se que o quarto não ficou em silêncio até a madrugada" Alice riu enquanto eu andava em seu quarto.

"Alice prefiro não discutir isso com minha irmã." Eu disse a ela. Ela franziu a testa, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

"Então, o que foi?" ela perguntou enquanto Jasper saiu do banheiro.

"Hey cara". Jasper cumprimentou.

"Bom dia". Eu disse a ele antes de voltar para Alice. "Eu queria saber se você poderia fazer algo com Bella hoje para que eu possa ter algum tempo livre?" Perguntei a ela.

Jasper riu. "Ela está te deixando maluco já?" ele perguntou.

Eu lhe dei um olhar envenenado. "Não. Eu preciso ir à agência de viagens hoje para arrumar tudo para Vegas." Eu expliquei.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram. "VEGAS?" ela gritou.

"Shhhhh. É uma surpresa." Eu disse a ela.

"Para quem?"

Revirei os olhos para ela, para quem pensava? "Para Bella, é claro."

"Oh meu deus, Edward, que você vai casar?" Alice perguntou com um grito abafado. Era difícil dizer se ela estava animada com a idéia, ou deprimida com isso.

"Alice, eu não vou casar em Las Vegas como um capricho. Um casamento é algo que temos de falar primeiro. Acalme-se." Garanti a ela, não que o pensamento não tivesse passado pela minha mente.

"Sim, vamos Alice. Dê-lhe um crédito de pouco mais que isso." Jasper brincou.

"Então, você poderia apenas como levá-la para algum lugar para que ela não suspeite de nada?" Perguntei a minha irmã. "Por favor?"

"Claro. Oh, sim! Eu vou ajudá-la com coisas para Las Vegas! Você tem que levá-la para um dos clubes. E o hotel que vai se hospedar hein? Você sabe que ela não pode jogar, né?"

"Alice, querida. Por que você apenas não toma fôlego." Jasper disse a ela e ela obedeceu. "Ótimo. Agora, Edward, quero levar todos para jantar hoje, para estar de volta por volta das 6:00, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Obrigado gente. Ah, e não diga Emmett. Nós todos sabemos que não há nenhuma maneira que ele possa manter sua boca fechada." Eles concordaram.

"Ei, Bells". Eu disse, entrando no nosso quarto para encontrá-la sentada no meu sofá lendo um dos livros que tinha comprado em Seattle.

"Oi" ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso. Andei e fiquei ao seu lado no sofá.

"Eu acho que Alice está planejando mais uma viagem de compras para vocês duas." Eu disse a ela, um pouco de medo de sua reação.

"O QUÊ? Por favor, me diga que você está brincando." ela implorou claramente chateada.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas. "Desculpe amor."

Como se acertasse na hora, Alice entrou no nosso quarto. "Be-ll-a." ela cantou o seu nome. "Vamos pegar umas roupas dignas de _cidades glamurosas_."

"Eu não vou para as cidades _glamurosa_. Deixe-me sozinha.", ela respondeu.

Alice, em seguida, passou a dar a Bella o famoso biquinho. Eu quase me senti mal por meu amor. Ninguém resiste o biquinho da Alice.

"Ugh! Eu odeio que você sabe da minha fraqueza." Bella se queixou. "Tudo bem, eu vou. Estarei lá embaixo em um momento."

Alice pulou para fora do quarto e Bella se virou para mim. "Eu não suponho que você venha comigo, vai?"

Eu beijei a testa. "Desculpe amor. Eu acho que ela sente falta de você e quer ter algum tempo de qualidade. Eu não posso culpá-la. Eu tenho tipo mantendo você para mim mesmo."

"Tudo bem. Vou sentir sua falta." ela disse antes de me beijar. "Vejo você depois."

"Hey Bella". Eu a chamei enquanto ela caminhava em direção à porta. "Jasper está nos levando para jantar esta noite. Então, basta estar de volta às seis."

"Vamos rezar para que isso não demore muito tempo." disse ela enquanto caminhava ao encontro de Alice.

Eu esperei até que tivesse certeza de que elas foram embora a corri para a Volvo e comecei a dirigir à Agência de Viagens. As passagens aéreas não levar tanto tempo, mas eu queria ter certeza de que eu tivesse tempo suficiente para pesquisar e reservar um hotel bom e talvez conseguir ingressos para alguns shows. Eu queria que isso fosse algo que ela se lembrasse.

Assim, após cerca de meia hora, eu tive meus dois bilhetes de primeira classe para Las Vegas, Nevada. Eu planejava fazer uma surpresa para o que estamos fazendo e para onde estávamos indo pelo maior tempo possível. Mas eu sabia que quando entrássemos na cabine de primeira classe, ela iria ser um pouco teimosa e talvez até um pouco louca. Ela odiava quando as pessoas gastavam dinheiro com ela. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria fazer esta viagem toda perfeita, apenas para tê-la andando no ônibus.

Em casa eu corri para o meu computador para iniciar imediatamente procurando o melhor hotel em Las Vegas. O único problema era, havia um monte de bons então eu tive que diminuir minhas escolhas.

Primeiro, ele seria definitivamente algo na faixa. O amor da minha vida não vai ficar em um hotel Holiday Inn, enquanto nós ficarmos em Las Vegas. Então, era tudo sobre o local. Era Vegas, por isso, estaria andando a tira todos os dias. Dito isto, teria que ser algo em direção ao meio de modo que não andavam de um lado para o outro cada vez que queríamos sair. Então, que eliminei Mandalay Bay (apesar de ela nadar com os golfinhos).

New York, New York seria divertido. Que parecia ser um lugar onde o público jovem iria. Mas, parece um pouco barulhento para minha Bella. Eu acho que ela iria querer algo um pouco menos selvagem.

Até agora, o Caesar's Palace foi o meu favorito. Eu gostei do tema da mitologia grega que tinha todo o hotel. Sem mencionar que havia abundância de pequenas lojas, em caso de Bella não estiver enjoada de compras com Alice. Esse pensamento me fez rir. Então, estava no topo da minha lista.

Mas então, eu vi. O hotel perfeito. The Venetian. Era lindo. Tinha um tema italiano em todo o hotel e parecia muito novo e limpo. Havia lojas da mesma forma como o Caesar's Palace. Havia até serenata gondoleiros, que seria divertido.

Assim, sem pensar mais coloquei nele, eu reservei o hotel. Há, agora eu estava pronto. Graças a Deus pela internet. Isso torna tudo tão mais fácil.

"Ei, Edward. O que você está fazendo?" Rose pediu vindo atrás de mim.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nada mais. Eu já estava vendo algumas coisas para o fim de semana com Bella." Eu disse a ela.

"Ah, sim. Ouvi dizer que você está levando ela para Las Vegas." ela disse com um sorriso.

Eu quase caí da cadeira quando ela disse isso. "Como você sabe disso?" Eu perguntei. Se Rose sabia então era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que Emmett pudesse ouvir. E Emmett não pode calar a boca sobre qualquer coisa, assim que iria contar a Bella.

Rose, aparentemente, viu o medo em minha expressão. "Acalme-se Eddie. Alice me disse. E não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer Emmett." ela me assegurou.

"Dizer o que Emmett?" Emmett perguntou, entrando na sala.

Rosa encolheu os ombros. "Não diga Emmett, mas estamos dando a ele uma TV de tela grande para o seu quarto." disse ela à minha frente.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada. "Haha! Falar na terceira pessoa funciona o tempo todo."

Rose sorriu para mim antes fingir surpresa e virar-se para Emmett. "Oh, Emmett, era você? Oh, merda. Eu pensei que era Jasper. Basta fingir que não ouviu isso."

Emmett sorriu. "Ok" E com isso ele simplesmente se virou e se afastou.

Eu ri. "Juro Rose, você o conhece muito bem. Isso foi inestimável."

"Eu sou um perito em lidar com ele. É um presente de verdade." ela riu. "Eu vou te ver mais tarde. Oh, você provavelmente deveria ir se vestir. Você não quer se atrasar para o jantar. Jasper já colocou as calças e parece mais estranho do que de costume."

"Sobre o quê?" Eu perguntei. Ele parecia perfeitamente normal nesta manhã. Rose apenas deu de ombros e foi embora.

Eu decidi ter uma conversa com meu melhor amigo e ver por mim mesmo o que Rose estava falando. Entrei no quarto de Alice com uma batida de leve na porta aberta para que ele soubesse que eu estava lá. Ele vestia calça preta e uma camisa branca abotoada.

Ele olhou para mim. "Ei, Edward", disse enquanto me deu um sorriso fraco.

"Jazz Oi. Qual é o problema? Parece que você está pensando muito sobre algo."

"Estou nervoso" ele disse, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Eu caminhei até a cama e sentou ao lado dele. "Gostaria de compartilhar sobre o que exatamente você está tão nervoso? Você é meu melhor amigo e eu quero ajudar."

"Bem, você vai ver…" ele começou a explicar porque estava tão nervoso, e honestamente, eu não poderia culpá-lo. Se fosse eu fazendo o que ele estava prestes a fazer, eu ficaria com medo. Mas eu disse a ele que não tinha nada para se preocupar. E eu acreditava nisso. Se eu soubesse alguma coisa, eu sabia que até o final da noite, toda a sua preocupação teria sido em vão.

"... É só confiar em mim. Você vai ficar bem. Vocês dois vão." Eu sorri para ele.

"Obrigado, Edward. Eu me sinto um pouco melhor agora."

"Nenhum problema. Ei, eu sou a única pessoa que sabe disso ainda?" Perguntei-lhe, sentindo um pouco de orgulho que ele confia em mim, mesmo eu me aproximei dele sobre isso.

"A menos que haja algum louco lá fora, planejando nossas palavras e ações." ele riu. "Esta noite será a noite mais importante da minha vida até agora. É um pouco assustador quando penso assim. Eu só espero não estragar nada."

"Ei, não pense assim. Você vai ficar bem."

"Você está certo. Ei, você precisa ir se vestir, eu acho que ouvi a porta da frente, então talvez Bella e Alice estão finalmente em casa."

Eu concordei e dei-lhe um abraço, desejando-lhe sorte, mas eu sabia que não precisava. Quem precisava de sorte quando você tinha um amor?

"Edward, eu odeio a sua irmã." Bella disse logo que eu entrei no quarto. "Você tem alguma idéia de quanto gastou comigo? E as roupas que só estão aptas para casas noturnas em Nova York. Ela é louca. Maluca eu digo!"

Eu não pude evitar, mas ri um pouco dela. "Ah, você acha que isso é engraçado?" ela perguntou. Eu mordi meu lábio para tentar evitar rir e balancei a cabeça _"não"._ "Eu não acredito em você." Ela estreitou os olhos em mim.

"Devemos ficar pronto." Eu disse a ela. Eu caminhei até meu armário, ainda sentindo seu olhar em mim.

Toc-toc. Virei para a porta para ver Jasper. "Ei, Bella, você pode vestir preto essa noite?" ele perguntou.

Ela riu sem humor. "O que Alice mandou você vir escolher meu guarda-roupa agora?" perguntou ela secamente.

"Não. Eu só estava me perguntando se você poderia me fazer esse favor." Jasper disse com a voz baixa.

"Oh. Bem, sim, com certeza Jazz. Claro." ela respondeu humildemente.

"Obrigado" e com isso ele foi embora novamente.

"Pergunto-me o que esta acontecendo." ela disse ainda olhando para o lugar que Jasper estava para estar de pé. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

Eu acabei usando um dos meus favoritos camisa de botão azul e calças pretas. Bella estava vestida em um vestido preto simples, que vinha um pouco acima dos joelhos. Era um vestido simples, mas ela ainda estava positivamente radiante nele.

Quando saímos do quarto, fomos imediatamente encontrar com Emmett e Rosalie. Eu notei que Rose também estava usando um vestido preto liso. É evidente que Jasper tinha colocado um monte de pensamento para esta noite.

"Eu acho que estamos apenas à espera de Alice e Jasper." Bella disse.

"Isso é uma mudança." Emmett riu.

"Ok, vamos lá." Jasper disse, saindo com Alice em seu braço. Bem, isso foi um pouco diferente, mas, novamente, esta noite foi uma noite especial. Notei também que Alice estava usando um vestido branco flowy. Eu tinha que lhe dar crédito, ele era inteligente.

Jasper disse-nos que todos nós estaríamos tendo nossos próprios carros. Alice deixou-o dirigir o Porsche, Emmett e eu seguíamos atrás, pois não sabíamos para onde estávamos indo.

"Você sabe o que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou no caminho até lá.

"O que faz você pensar que algo está acontecendo?" Perguntei-lhe de volta.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas mesmo assim respondeu. "Jasper parece um pouco nervoso ou preocupado, ou algo assim. Eu não tenho certeza do que, mas ele está apenas agindo diferente."

"Você está atenta." Eu disse a ela com uma risada.

"Então, você sabe?"

"Sim". Eu respondi logo.

"Você vai me dizer?"

Eu cheguei e peguei a mão dela, puxando-a até meus lábios e beijando "Me desculpe, eu não posso. Mas não se preocupe você vai descobrir hoje à noite."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, deixando o assunto morrer.

**BPDV**

Estávamos estacionados na praia em frente a uma doca. No final da doca foi um iate bastante grande com luzes brancas de decoração do Natal a coisa toda. Ela estava linda com as luzes brilhando sobre a água.

"Venham gente". Jasper gritou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Nós estamos indo para isso?" Eu estava assustada e animada ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca tinha estado em um barco antes. Dito isto, eu não tinha idéia de como meu estômago iria reagir ao balanço de um barco.

Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. Eu virei para Edward, que olhou para o iate em reverência. "Acho que você não sabia sobre essa parte." Eu ri. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e andamos para todo o resto da doca, dirigindo para o barco de luxo.

"Eu espero que vocês não se importem, mas eu tenho lagosta para todos nós. Aparentemente, você tem que pedir antes do tempo. Eu não perguntei, porque eu queria que fosse uma surpresa." Jasper explicou enquanto nós nos sentamos em uma mesa colocada no convés do barco.

"Inferno sim! Adoro lagosta". Emmett gritou fazendo-nos todos rir.

"Jazz, isso é incrível." Alice disse, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

"Eu concordo. Eu me sinto como a realeza." Eu ri.

Os garçons vieram e deram a cada um, um prato que tinha duas caudas de lagosta sobre eles. Enquanto jantar foi passando, nós conversamos sobre como era bonito como o iate flutuando longe da costa. Nós poderíamos ver as estrelas mais claramente a partir daqui e senti como se o mundo inteiro pertencia aos meus amigos e eu.

Quando o jantar acabou e os pratos estavam limpos, uma garrafa de champanhe foi trazido, juntamente com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate para cada um de nós. Jasper insistiu que todos nós nos tivéssemos pelo menos um copo de champanhe. Desde que ele tinha arranjado tudo isso, não haveria como negar.

"Oh, bolo de chocolate! Meu favorito!" Alice riu quando o prato foi colocado na frente dela. Ela era tão adorável, era difícil imaginar alguém que não gostava dela. Quero dizer, com certeza, suas compras me levava à loucura, mas eu ainda a amava como uma irmã.

"Eu sei". Jasper riu. Então ele se levantou e olhou para ela. "Alice, você foi além da minha vida por tanto tempo, que eu não posso imaginar o que seria o mesmo sem você." Ele disse, olhando em seus olhos.

"Seria chato." ela riu.

"Eu concordo. Mas seria muito pior do que isso. Você me ensinou muito desde que estivemos juntos. Como amar, e mais ainda, como viver. Você é o centro do meu universo e eu não quero nunca passar um dia sem você nele." E então ele ficou de joelhos e tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto. Ele abriu para revelar um diamante de corte de princesa definido em uma banda de prata.

Eu podia sentir os olhos enchendo de lágrimas e eu olhei para Rose, que estava prestes a chorar também. Alice, por outro lado tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sei que nós não somos o típico casal. Nós nunca precisamos de qualquer forma de vínculo além do nosso próprio amor, mas eu percebi, que quero que todos saibam a extensão do meu amor por você. Mary Alice Cullen, você vai me fazer o seu marido? " ele perguntou.

Ela não podia falar, então apenas balançou a cabeça violentamente para cima e para baixo para dizer-lhe que sim. Ele deslizou o anel em seu terceiro dedo e ela atirou-se para ele, prendendo-o em um beijo apaixonado.

Minha melhor amiga estava noiva! Eu estava tão feliz por ela.

"É sobre o tempo." Emmett riu. "Eu estava começando a pensar que tinha problemas de compromisso."

"Ei, Jasper por que você pediu a ela para fazer-lhe marido, em vez de convidá-la para ser sua esposa?" Edward perguntou, curioso.

Ele soltou uma pequena risada. "Nós todos sabemos que ela é a única em que cobrar e eu sou dela. Eu sou seu escravo." disse ele, inclinando-se e beijando-a novamente.

"Ah, veja, você já sabe as regras. Você vai ser um bom marido." Alice riu.

"Para Jasper e Alice." Eu levantei meu copo de champanhe.

"Para Jasper e Alice." todos repetidos enquanto chiávamos nossos copos juntos.

"Dois para baixo, um para ir." Alice riu e eu senti cinco pares de olhos, de repente olhando para mim.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: **_Eu esqueci de explicar o final, acho que não entenderam a frase da Alice.. Bem eu demorei para conseguir entender também, porque é como um ditado em inglês, mas ela quis dizer assim. A Rosalie ja está noiva do Emmett, e agora ela do Jasper, só falta a Bella. É como se ela fala-se 'Duas ja foram, só falta uma' deu para entender né?_

**Que lindo o Jazz todo romântico com a Alice aww...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	32. 3 Horas de Passeio, Minha Bunda

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight não é meu. E no caso de você estar pensando, eu nunca fiz drogas apesar do que você pode pensar... lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3****1 - 3 Horas de Passeio, Minha Bunda**

_(Tradutora: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Se eu já tinha ficado completamente vermelho beterraba e envergonhada antes, não foi nada comparado com agora. Cinco pessoas estavam olhando para mim como se eles esperassem uma resposta naquele momento.

"Sem pressão." Eu ri nervosamente tentando evitar os olhos em mim. Deve ter funcionado porque todos começaram a rir. Até mesmo Edward riu antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

Estávamos prestes a comer o nosso bolo e Rose e eu não conseguíamos parar de pedir para ver o anel de Alice. Era impressionante.

"Uau, Jasper, quem saberia que você tinha um gosto tão bom." Eu brinquei enquanto segurava a mão de Alice até meus olhos.

"Bem, ele cresceu comigo." Rosalie riu.

"E eu te agradeço por deixar um pouco do seu gosto fantástico passar para ele." Alice disse antes de depositar um beijo rápido em Jasper.

Eventualmente, pequenas conversas começaram entre os casais. Cada um ocupado falando com o outro. Edward estava me segurando e eu estava simplesmente observando a minha melhor amiga e seu agora noivo.

"Eles parecem tão felizes." Eu disse baixinho para que Edward mal me ouvisse.

"Claro que eles estão felizes. Eles estão apaixonados." Ele respondeu e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Minha irmãzinha vai se casar".

Virei-me para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Como você se sente sobre isso?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela é minha irmãzinha e eu estou triste de perdê-la, mas ela ter uma vida de amor com Jasper é a segunda maior coisa que poderia ter acontecido para mim." Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu franzi a minha testa. "Oh? E qual é a _melhor_ coisa a acontecer com você?" Eu perguntei.

"Ter uma vida de amor com você." Ele disse antes de me beijar. Ah, como eu amava este homem.

Então um pensamento me atingiu. "Emmett não tem um posição na sua escala?" Eu ri.

"Emmett tem uma escala toda para si mesmo." Ele riu de volta.

"Vocês estão falando de mim?" Emmett perguntou.

"Estávamos apenas discutindo o seu peso." Eu ri.

Todos nós apreciamos a conversa enquanto fazíamos perguntas a Jasper sobre quando ele começou a planejar isso? De onde era o anel. E quanto tempo levou para ele obter a coragem para realmente perguntar. Pela primeira vez, alguém estava corando mais que eu.

A névoa começou a cercar o navio e, a princípio, nenhum de nós pensou nada disso. Uma simples neblina não era nada com o que se preocupar. Mas, assim que o tempo mudou e o céu abriu e começou a derramar sobre nós (bem, isso _era_ Forks). Corremos para dentro do luxuoso iate e para a sala de estar.

"Bem, eu acho que você não planejou muito bem sobre o tempo lá, Jazz." Rose riu enquanto tentava bagunçar seus cabelos.

Jasper pegou toalhas para nós do banheiro para que pudéssemos nos secar e nós continuamos com a conversa enquanto a tempestade piorou, fazendo com que o navio balançasse para frente e para trás. Logo, apenas os rapazes estavam falando enquanto nos apertamos a eles. Eles estavam tentando ter uma conversa casual e era óbvio que eles estavam fazendo isso para assegurar a nós, garotas, que estava tudo bem e normal. E poderia ter funcionado se o capitão não tivesse vindo com algumas novidades.

"Nosso sistema de navegação foi cortado e a neblina é muito grossa para ver onde estamos, ou mesmo quão perto da costa estamos. Mas apenas mantenham a calma, a tempestade não deve durar muito tempo. Se ela entrar na noite, há três camarotes para vocês dormirem." Ele nos informou antes de ir embora novamente.

"Nós vamos morrer." Emmett disse com um olhar assustado em seu rosto enquanto segurava Rosalie.

"Nós não vamos morrer, Emmett." Eu assegurei a ele.

"Bella, nós estamos perdidos no oceano em uma tempestade. Podemos morrer." Alice disse enquanto segurava Jasper mais apertado.

"Nós vamos ficar bem". Edward me ajudou a garantir a todos, mas eu não acho que eles acreditaram em nós.

Edward e eu tivemos que nos segurar para sermos os mais calmos do grupo, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de medo, mas eu não podia deixar meus amigos verem isso. Pela primeira vez, eu tinha que ser forte para eles. Eu acho que Alice pirando estava assustando mais Jasper do que a própria situação, então ele permaneceu em silêncio e só abraçou sua noiva. Por outro lado, Emmett e Rose estavam convencidos de que ficaríamos presos em algum lugar e não viveriam para voltar para casa novamente.

"Emmett, apenas acalme-se." Tentei dizer a ele.

"Não me diga para me acalmar! Eu sei como isso vai, eu já vi isso antes. 'Oh, vamos sair em um passeio de 3 horas. Vai ser divertido'." Ele disse em uma voz zombeteira. "Você sabe o que aconteceu com essas pessoas? Ficaram presos em uma ilha por anos. ANOS, Bella. ANOS!"

"Ok, você simplesmente não compare nossa situação com a Ilha de Gilligan*." Edward disse, e eu acho que fui a única a detectar o toque de humor em sua voz. Isso quase me fez rir, mas eu o sufoquei para não perturbar os nossos amigos.

_*__Ilha de __Gilligan__: é um programa de televisão, cujo personagem principal se chama Gilligan._

"Eu não vou terminar como o fodido Gilligan!" Emmett exclamou.

Eu não pude evitar rir com isso. "Emmett, você não seria Gilligan de qualquer maneira".

"Eu concordo. Você seria totalmente o Capitão." Edward riu comigo.

Eu vi Emmett de repente parecendo muito orgulhoso. "O Capitão sempre foi meu favorito." Ele disse com um sorriso crescente em seu rosto.

"Quem eu seria?" Rose perguntou humildemente, ainda parecendo assustada, mas também curiosa.

"Bem, você seria Ginger, é claro. Ninguém mais seria capaz de puxar um vestido de noite em uma ilha melhor do que você." Eu disse a ela. De repente, todos os olhares de medo em seu rosto haviam diminuído e ela estava sorrindo para nós.

"Você sabe, eu sempre achei que ela tinha estilo." Ela sorriu.

"E ela era sexy!" Emmett acrescentou, fazendo Rose rir.

"Eu quero ser a Sra. Howell!" Alice subitamente exclamou com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Os Howells sempre foram tão engraçados e loucos! Eu a amava!"

"Eu acho que isso me faz o Sr. Howell. Embora eu não ache que sou tão mal-humorado". Jasper comentou, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos dele. "O quê? Eu não sou".

Nós todos apenas assentimos com a cabeça como se disséssemos 'sim, tudo bem. Seja lá o que você disser'. Ele não pareceu apreciar muito isso, o que só nos fez rir mais.

"Ok, quem são vocês dois, então?" Jasper perguntou para Edward e eu. Olhamos um para o outro e demos de ombros.

"Eu posso viver sendo Gilligan." Eu ri. "Deus sabe que eu sou desastrada o suficiente".

"Não, definitivamente não!" Alice disse, quase parecendo ofendida.

"Não, de jeito nenhum." Rose concordou.

"Okay, então quem somos nós?" Edward perguntou.

"Por que não Professor e Mary Ann, é claro." Alice disse com um sorriso. "E todo mundo sabe que eles transavam na ilha, de modo que se encaixa muito bem a vocês dois." Ela riu.

"Edward sendo o Professor é tão perfeito!" Emmett riu enquanto literalmente batia em seu joelho.

Eu me virei para meu namorado. "Muito capaz de construir um rádio a partir de cocos, de alguma forma, ainda que não seja capaz de reparar um furo em um barco." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "O que se passa com isto?" Eu ri.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros. "Talvez eu não me importasse de ficar preso em uma ilha com uma linda garota que pulava ao redor em nada além de shorts e uma camisa média voando." Ele respondeu.

"O Professor nos manteve na ilha como presas?" Emmett perguntou como se a situação fosse real e ele estava horrorizado.

"Honestamente, _Capitão_," Edward jogou junto, "você poderia me culpar?" Ele perguntou antes de me beijar devagar e longamente, ganhando assobios dos nossos amigos.

"Hum, talvez o Professor e Mary Ann deveriam ir para o seu camarote." Jasper riu.

"Oh, olhe quem fala. O Capitão, Gilligan e o Professor dormiam no mesmo camarote enquanto você fazia sabe-se Deus o que com a Sra. Howell em sua lua de mel." Eu defendi.

"Nós somos casados!" Jasper defendeu.

"O que quer que seja. Você pode ter sido velho e casado, mas todo mundo sabia que você estava excitado como o inferno." Rose riu. Estávamos rindo tanto em nosso cenário falso que estávamos todos encostados uns aos outros.

"Você sabe, quando nós falamos sobre isso assim, não seria tão ruim." Emmett disse com uma risada. Nós todos olhamos para ele. "Ok, antes de me julgar, vamos apenas pensar sobre isso. Haveria comida, nós poderíamos fazer um abrigo. Não haveria preocupações com as responsabilidades. Nada de preocupações com dinheiro, ou emprego. E, o mais importante, nós temos uns aos outros. Não há ninguém mais que eu preferiria estar preso em uma ilha do que com vocês cinco".

Foi realmente muito doce quando ele colocou assim. E tão louco quanto era a idéia, concordei com ele, não seria tão ruim.

"Nós poderíamos casar na praia." Alice disse baixinho com um olhar sonhador distante em seus olhos e Jasper beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu ainda quero um casamento extravagante." Rose disse. "Bem, tão extravagante como você pode estando presa em uma ilha e tudo." Ela acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

"Está ficando tarde. Talvez todos nós devêssemos tentar dormir nos camarotes." Jasper sugeriu.

Nós assentimos e levantamos, indo para os três camarotes na extremidade do iate. "Divirtam-se na sua cabana de lua de mel, Sr. e Sra. Howell." Eu ri antes de fechar a porta para o meu camarote e de Edward.

Era minúsculo. Mal tinha espaço para a pequena cama que estava lá. Mas, honestamente, que tipo de quarto se esperaria em um barco? Tirei meu vestido para dormir apenas de roupa íntima e Edward fez o mesmo.

Nos aconchegamos juntos na pequena cama de frente um para o outro e eu simplesmente apreciava deitar em seus braços. Senti-me completamente contente enquanto seu cheiro delicioso rolava de cima dele a cada respiração que ele soltava. "Isso é interessante." Eu disse a ele. "Se não estivéssemos perdidos, ou algo assim, isso teria sido completamente romântico".

Ele soltou uma risada baixa. "Teria sido ainda melhor se a cama fosse maior e estivéssemos sozinhos." Ele piscou os olhos, fazendo-me rir.

"Por que Professor, sua mente está sempre na sarjeta?" Perguntei brincando.

"Nem sempre, só quando estou perto de você." Ele sorriu antes de beijar-me profundamente.

Eu tive que quebrá-lo para respirar e suas mãos começaram a percorrer minha barriga nua. "Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego. "Nós não podemos fazer isso. Os outros estão muito perto de nós. E esta cama é muito pequena." Tentei dizer a ele, mas também estava gostando da maneira que suas mãos escovavam minhas coxas enquanto ele beijava entre meus seios.

"A cama pareceria muito maior se você deitasse em cima de mim." Ele ronronou enquanto olhava para o local onde seus lábios tinham acabado de estar.

"Edward..." Eu avisei, mas não foi de muito efeito já ter a minha respiração pesada. Eu podia sentir o sorriso dele contra a minha pele antes que eu sentisse sua língua lamber meu peito, fazendo-me arfar com o prazer.

"Oh, vamos lá gente. Fiquei noiva esta noite e _vocês_ estão fazendo sexo. Isso não é certo." Alice reclamou através da parede muito fina.

"Ninguém está impedindo vocês de fazerem a mesma coisa." Edward gritou de volta

"Tudo bem, o meu presente de noivado de vocês dois é que não tenham sexo hoje à noite." Alice pediu.

"Ok, Alice. Mas só porque eu te amo." Eu disse a ela.

"Obrigada." Ela gritou de volta. "Boa noite".

"Eu juro que aquela mulher tem mais controle sobre nossa vida sexual do que nós." Edward disse, me fazendo rir dele.

"É uma noite. Tenho certeza de que você sobreviverá de algum modo." Eu disse a ele.

Passamos os próximos minutos apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro antes de adormecermos. Tinha apenas parecido que estávamos dormindo por alguns minutos antes do barco de repente tremer violentamente, quase fazendo-me rolar fora da cama.

Eu me levantei e coloquei meu vestido novamente enquanto Edward vestia rapidamente as calças. Saímos da cabine para ver que todas as pessoas tinham feito o mesmo. Juntos, corremos para o convés do navio.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Jasper perguntou. O barco tinha batido na praia.

"A melhor pergunta é, onde inferno nós estamos?" Emmett reformulou.

"O nevoeiro estava muito denso." O capitão saiu e estava falando. "Eu nem sequer vi a terra até que a atingimos." Ele explicou.

"Ok, mas onde estamos?" Rose perguntou, um pouco nervosa agora.

"Eu não tenho certeza. O sistema de navegação ainda não está funcionando." Ele nos informou.

Todos olhamos um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Mas nós decidimos sair do barco e ver se tínhamos alguma idéia de onde estávamos. Não havia nada além da areia onde estávamos em pé e a floresta atrás de nós. Nós poderíamos estar em qualquer lugar ao longo da costa.

"Oh meu Deus! Estamos presos!" Emmett exclamou. "Nós realmente vamos acabar como Gilligan".

"Emmett, não estamos claramente em uma ilha. Estamos apenas longe de onde saímos." Eu disse a ele.

"Devemos começar a andar para ver se podemos chegar a algum lugar?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim, isso pode ser uma boa idéia." Jasper concordou.

Então começamos a caminhar na floresta. Os meninos tiveram a certeza de ir lentamente por nós, pois estávamos todas de salto alto. Edward manteve um aperto firme sobre o meu braço, então se eu caísse, ele poderia me pegar logo. O capitão marchava silenciosamente atrás de nós, provavelmente, não querendo perturbar-nos mais.

"Isso é péssimo!" Emmett gritou enquanto continuou a marcha através da floresta.

"Eu pensei que você queria ficar preso." Eu o provoquei, tentando aliviar o clima.

"Sim, em uma ilha. Quem quer ficar preso em Washington?" Ele perguntou, fazendo-me rir. Quem, de fato?

Depois de horas de caminhada e Edward me carregando por algumas partes do caminho, finalmente vimos uma brecha nas árvores. Nós todos praticamente corremos para ela, só querendo sair da floresta. Quando finalmente passamos através das árvores, todos congelamos. Estávamos na doca de onde saímos. Nossos carros ainda estacionados na área de estacionamento.

"Quais são as chances? Alice riu.

Andei para o cais para ver de onde tínhamos vindo. E lá, não mais de duas milhas para a direita, eu vi o barco encalhado na costa.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo." Eu disse secamente.

"O quê? Qual é o problema?" Edward perguntou, seguindo o meu olhar e congelando. Eu o vi abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois fechou-a imediatamente. Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Não havia palavras.

Tínhamos simplesmente caminhado por _horas_ quando tudo o que precisávamos fazer era andar duas milhas para a doca. Eu vi Edward tentando dizer algo novo e de novo, nada saiu.

Então ele finalmente disse, "Talvez nós não devêssemos dizer a eles sobre isso." E eu não pude deixar de rir e assentir com a cabeça.

Caminhei para o Volvo enquanto Edward sussurrava algo para o capitão. Ele estava, provavelmente, dizendo a ele onde encontrar o seu barco. Ele voltou até mim e nós esperamos no Volvo para voltar para casa.

A viagem foi muito tranqüila, como se estivéssemos ambos aterrorizados pelo que acabara de acontecer. "Posso apenas tentar recapitular isso?" Perguntei uma vez que estávamos mais próximos de casa. Embora, eu não tenha esperado por uma resposta. "Nós vamos para um iate, que é inocente. De repente, nos deparamos com o nevoeiro e o sistema de navegação pifa. A tempestade vem, o que balança o barco, assustando-nos como o inferno. Então, temos o navio naufragado na praia. Para voltar à civilização, andamos por horas e horas simplesmente para descobrir que estávamos a apenas duas milhas de distância de onde havíamos começado." No final eu estava rindo. "Por favor, me diga que eu não sou a única que vê o humor nisso".

Ele começou a rir junto comigo enquanto estacionávamos e saíamos do carro. "Não, amor. Eu vejo o humor".

"Sobre o que vocês estão rindo?" Alice perguntou quando saltou sobre nós.

"Nada." Eu disse a ela. "Eu realmente preciso de um banho." Eu disse enquanto entrava na casa e subia as escadas do meu banheiro e de Edward.

Depois de um relaxante banho eu fui cumprimentada por Edward em um caloroso abraço. "Você se sente melhor?" Ele perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça contra seu peito. "Muito".

"Bom, porque o nosso fim de semana fora começa amanhã." Ele me disse com uma piscadela.

"Mas amanhã é só quinta-feira." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu sei, mas Alice tem que começar o seu fim de semana em Seattle mais cedo, então eu pensei que eu deveria ser capaz também." Ele disse com um sorriso. "E nós estamos voltando para casa na segunda-feira. Acredite em mim, quatro dias não será suficiente." Ele me assegurou.

"Ok, acho que vou permitir isso neste momento." Eu disse com um olhar desconfiado. "Então, você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Não." Ele disse simplesmente, soltando-se do nosso abraço. "Apenas certifique-se de colocar na mala tudo que Alice comprou pra você em sua última viagem de compras".

"Está bem." Eu disse, ainda olhando desconfiado.

Ele beijou minha testa. "Você vai adorar, eu prometo. Eu preciso fazer as malas também. Vamos fazer isso juntos, vamos?" Ele perguntou.

Eu concordei e fui buscar uma mala que Alice também insistiu que eu comprasse na nossa maratona de compras. Embalamos as coisas em um silêncio confortável, o tempo todo minha cabeça tentando evocar o lugar para onde Edward estaria me levando. Mas sempre vinha um branco. Ele era tão furtivo. Mas, independentemente de onde eu estaria indo, eu estaria com Edward. E esse fato por si só, fazia qualquer que seja o lugar onde fôssemos, perfeito.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo será... LAS VEGAS BABY! aaa adoro Vegas =B**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que gostem e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	33. Aeroporto e Chegada

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight... NÃO. Eu não sou dona. Não precisa esfregar isso.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Aeroporto e Chegada**

**EPDV**

Eu me senti como uma criança prestes a ir para a Disneylândia. Exceto que lá estava eu, um homem de 21 anos prestes a dar o amor da sua vida um fim de semana a sós em Las Vegas. Ok, eu estava muito mais animado do que um garoto prestes a ir para um parque de diversões chato.

Eu mal tinha sido capaz de conseguir dormir, então ao invés disso, deitei na cama e vi o meu amor dormir ao meu lado. De vez em quando eu afagava o seu lado e fechava os olhos, tentando fazer o sono vir para mim, mas minha mente saltava para todas as coisas que eu queria fazer e senti um friozinho na barriga. Então eu esperei até as cinco horas que é quando eu acordaria Bella para que pudéssemos ficar prontos e irmos para o aeroporto de Seattle.

"Bella, amor. Acorde". Eu gentilmente apertei seu ombro, mas ela apenas soltou um gemido irritado e se afastou de mim. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, onde encontrava com seus ombros, descendo pelos ombros, e um pouco de seu braço.

"Edward" ela riu.

"Temos que ficar prontos agora." Sussurrei contra sua pele.

Ela sentou-se lentamente na cama e esticou os braços para fora antes de virar para mim. "Você gostaria de tomar banho comigo?", perguntou ela.

Eu me senti um pouco envergonhado de quão rápido o sorriso cruzou o meu rosto, mas que só fez Bella rir. "Certo, então, vamos lá." disse ela ao sair da cama e agarrando minha mão para que eu a seguisse.

Eu iria gostar de passar o fim de semana a sós com essa mulher.

Embora ela não fez nada sexual, em particular, eu encontrei o chuveiro sendo bastante excitante. A forma como as suas mãos pequenas e frágeis, esfregaram o sabonete na minha pele era uma sensação incrível. Mas uma vez que ela percebeu o estado em que eu estava, sabia que estava em apuros.

Ela sorriu para mim e começou a beijar meu peito enquanto a água derramava sobre nossos corpos. "Bella". Eu disse em uma voz tensa, não querendo que ela parasse, mas sabendo que precisávamos. Nós realmente precisávamos pegar o vôo. "Bella, nós precisamos ficar prontos."

"Ah, eu acho que você está pronto o suficiente." ronronou para mim, arrastando a mão do meu peito para baixo cada vez mais baixo e mais baixo, até que eu agarrei.

"Bella, por favor amor. Eu sei que você gosta de me matar, mas nós precisamos ir." Ela fez beicinho, colocando o lábio inferior um pouco para fora, e beijei-a imediatamente.

Nós terminamos nosso banho e descemos para pegar um café da manhã. Todo mundo tinha tido a sua despedida na noite anterior para que eles não tivessem que acordar tão cedo. Tivemos uma simples taça de cereais. Se tivéssemos fome de novo, podemos sempre pegar alguma coisa na Ariport.

"Por que estamos saindo tão cedo? Aonde poderíamos estar indo que está mais do que Seattle?", perguntou ela. Em seguida, seus olhos arregalaram. "Nós não vamos mais longe do que Seattle, vamos Edward? Edward?"

"Acredito que parte do meu prêmio de ganhar a aposta era que eu poderia levá-lo em qualquer lugar." Eu lembrei dela. "Então, não, eu não estou lhe dizendo, e sim, ele está mais do que Seattle. Agora vamos, vamos." Eu disse apontando para a porta.

Durante a viagem a Seattle Bella ficou quieta, amuada no assento. "Bella, eu prometo que você vai amar." Eu lhe assegurei.

Ela olhou para mim. "Edward Cullen, o quanto você gastou nesta viagem?"

"Basta". Eu respondi logo.

"Edward, você sabe que eu odeio as pessoas gastando dinheiro em mim". queixou-se.

"Bella, esta viagem não é só para você. Esta viagem é para nós dois. Uma chance para mim e para você ficar longe de todos os outros e fazer algo espetacular." Eu disse a ela, atingindo-lhe a mão. "Você pode não acreditar, mas eu sou egoísta e quero me divertir muito." Eu disse-lhe com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Ok, tudo bem. Não vou mais me queixar."

"Bom". Eu sorri e beijei sua mão. "Agora, vamos para as nossas férias." Eu estacionei no estacionamento e descarreguei as malas. Eu só tinha uma mala de viagem, enquanto Alice fez duas para Bella.

As coisas importantes primeiro. Nós fomos e tivemos a nossa bagagem despachada, uma vez que eram grandes demais para continuar. Em seguida, atravessamos a segurança para fazê-lo e acabamos com isto.

"Você está com fome?" Perguntei-lhe uma vez fomos informados sobre o portão.

"Não, eu estou bem." ela me disse. Concordei e seguimos para a nosso portão.

**BPOV**

Então Edward não estava me dizendo para onde estávamos indo. Eu poderia lidar com isso… Mas ele começou a tomar forma como as coisas por cima. Ele fez com que eu não olhasse para o portão assim eu não iria ver onde que estávamos indo. Ele também me fez ouvir o seu iPod alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir e ter certeza que eu não poderia ouvir onde estávamos indo quando eles anunciaram o embarque.

Eu estava no meio do "Whitesnakes Here I Go Again", quando Edward me tocou. Tirei os fones de ouvido e olhei para ele.

"É hora de ir." ele disse com um sorriso brilhante, que me fez esquecer onde eu estava por um minuto.

Eu balancei a cabeça para tirar-me de volta à realidade. "Sim, tudo bem." Eu disse enquanto entreguei o iPod para ele e me levantei. Ele imediatamente passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e, juntos, caminhamos até o portão. Edward deu a mulher os nossos bilhetes e fomos até o avião.

Quando a aeromoça deve-nos onde estaríamos sentados eu congelei. "Edward, o que diabos é isso?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

Eu podia ouvir ele rir no meu ouvido. "Você não acha que eu ia fazer você andar na executiva em nosso fim de semana perfeito, não é?"

Sentei-me no assento perto da janela. Eu tive que admitir que a primeira classe era muito elegante e muito melhor do que a executiva. Se eu não fosse tão teimosa eu poderia ter lhe agradecido.

Eu senti Edward mais perto e sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Você está brava comigo?" ele perguntou.

Eu me virei para ele com um sorriso. "Não, claro que eu não estou brava com você. Suponho que poderia ser pior." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Como seria?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, pelo menos você não comprou um jato particular." Eu ri. "Isso poderia ter sido um pouco demais."

"Eu estava pensando sobre isso." disse ele com uma cara séria.

"Oh Deus, Edward, por favor me diga que você está brincando."

Seu rosto de repente se iluminou. "Sim, eu estou brincando" ele disse enquanto beijou minha testa. "Eu sei que você teria realmente me matado se eu tivesse feito isso."

"Sim", eu ri "eu teria."

"Bom dia senhoras e senhores. Bem-vindos ao vôo 86. Seu vôo de uma partida de Seattle, Washington para Las Vegas, Nevada." O capitão anunciou.

Eu nem sequer incomodei a ouvir qualquer outra coisa. Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para Edward, a minha expressão congelada em choque. Choque total e absoluto. Ele só olhou para mim e sorriu.

Quando o avião decolou, eu ainda estava congelada. Edward se inclinou para mim. "Bella, você precisa de respirar" ele me lembrou.

"Vegas?" Era tudo que eu poderia dizer.

"O negócio era onde eu queria." ele me disse, satisfeito.

"Sim, mas Las Vegas? Oh meu deus, eu não quero nem pensar no que isso custou."

"Bella, isso é para nós dois, lembre-se. Quem sabe quando teremos outra oportunidade como esta." ele disse tristemente.

Ele estava certo. Vamos para diferentes faculdades e ele estará sempre tão ocupado que seria difícil organizar uma viagem como essa em qualquer outro momento. Beijei-o rapidamente. "Obrigada."

Ele me beijou de volta. "Por nada."

Eu ri. "Você sabe, eu meio que sempre quis ir para Las Vegas." Eu disse a ele. "É claro que teria sido melhor se eu tivesse uma idade." Eu olhei pra ele. Desde que eu tinha apenas 20 anos não parecia que haveria muito a fazer. Mas eu era tudo para andar e nadar em qualquer piscina do hotel.

Edward riu. "Bella boba. Eu nunca iria enganá-la fora de sua experiência de Las Vegas." Eu dei-lhe um olhar confuso. "Não se preocupe, você vai ver. Cada coisa tem sido bem cuidada."

Dei de ombros e olhei para fora da janela. É incrível estar na altura das nuvens. Pareciam que estávamos na nossa própria montanha. Verdadeiramente bela. Mas logo o sol estava diretamente em frente de mim e eu fechei a cortina da janela.

"Deseja algo para beber?" Virei para ver uma aeromoça sorrindo um pouco calorosamente para meu namorado. Ele virou para mim.

"Bella, você gostaria de alguma coisa?" ele me perguntou.

"Vodka?" Murmurei como uma brincadeira. Já eu poderia dizer que eu precisaria de um taco de beisebol para manter as mulheres e, possivelmente, alguns homens longe de Edward. Eu achei que ouvi-lo rir, mas era demasiado baixo para ter certeza.

"Não, obrigado. Nós estamos bem agora." Edward disse a mulher.

"Ok, é só ir em frente e chamar meu nome, se você mudar de idéia. Eu sou Sheila." ela disse com uma piscadela antes de caminhar para os lugares próximos.

"Eu sou Sheila." Eu zombei enquanto balançando a cabeça para trás e para frente.

O sinal veio no que disse que nós poderíamos desatar e nos movimentar, se quiséssemos. Edward estendeu a mão para a minha cintura, e soltou-me, certificando-se de suas mãos escovassem meu estômago. Eu olhei para ele e ele apenas sorriu. De repente, ele me pegou e me sentou no seu colo.

"Há. Isso é muito melhor." ele disse e começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

"Edward, eu não estou me juntando ao clube de milhar com você, se é isso que você está pensando." Eu sussurrei para ele com uma risada.

Ele apenas riu na minha pele, enviando um arrepio do meu corpo. "Eu poderia apenas empurrar-te contra a janela…" disse ele. E, de repente, eu estava contra a janela, imprensada entre o avião e o corpo fantástico de Edward. "E ter você aqui."

Se alguém nos ver, ele não ficaria em qualquer lugar próximo tão escandaloso como parecia. Mas eu poderia começar a sentir a minha respiração acelerar e tornar rasa enquanto sentia as mãos de Edward começa a vagar por todo o meu corpo. Da minha clavícula, para os meus seios, descendo para o meu estômago, até que estava em concha entre as minhas pernas, fazendo um pequeno gemido escapar dos meus lábios.

"Eu tenho quatro dias com você sendo minha." ele disse para mim. "E isso não é nada comparado ao que vou fazer com você nesses quatro dias." ele sussurrou em voz rouca sexy, pingando com a luxúria enquanto massageava meu calor, criando um atrito fantástico. Suas palavras só me fizeram mais quente. Foi a coisa mais próxima de falar sujo que ele tinha dito ainda, e me deixou excitada

"Posso ter de volta minha declaração sobre o clube de milhas?" Eu perguntei, ofegante, arqueando na sua mão.

"Será que isso está bom?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. "Eu poderia fazer muito mais com as minhas mãos, se você quisesse." ele ofereceu.

"Oh Deus". Era tudo que eu poderia dizer que eu bati os meus lábios nos dele. Sua mão saiu de entre as minhas pernas, me fazendo choramingar.

Ele se afastou. "Basta ter certeza que você estava aproveitando o vôo." ele sorriu como ele tomou uma posição mais adequada e mais uma vez me sentou no seu colo.

"Você é pura maldade, às vezes." Eu disse a ele, que apenas riu.

O resto do vôo foi muito rápido. Claro que o vôo foi de apenas 2 horas e 17 minutos, a maioria das quais eu passei de carícias com Edward e olhando para a aeromoça cada vez que ela passava e sorria para Edward.

Mas então o sinal de cinto de segurança piscou, dizendo-nos para prender de novo. Então eu relutantemente escorreguei de volta do colo Edward para o meu próprio assento.

"Desculpe-me, senhor, você precisa de ajuda com o seu cinto de segurança?" a aeromoça perguntou, começando a chegar até a volta de Edward.

"Na verdade, eu acho que posso ajudá-lo com isso". Eu disse com uma voz doce enjoativa. Estendi a mão para ao lado de sua bunda para chegar a outra extremidade do cinto de segurança e deixe minhas mãos arrastar um pouco sobre sua virilha, fazendo-o saltar um pouco. Eu afivelei-o muito bem e deixe minhas mãos permanecem em seu colo.

A aeromoça fez uma careta para mim, mas acabou se afastou. "Bella?" ele disse em uma voz tensa. "Você realmente precisa mover suas mãos agora." Eu olhei para baixo para ver o que eu estava fazendo com ele, que aparentemente estava despertando-lhe, e movi as minhas mãos.

"Desculpe" Eu disse docilmente, virando-me para olhar pela janela novamente.

"Não" ele riu. "Se fosse em qualquer outro lugar, não teria sonhado com você parando. Mas estamos perto do desembarque." , explicou.

Rápido o bastante, pousamos poucos minutos depois. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para fora do avião e, em seguida, fomos buscar a nossa bagagem. O tempo inteiro, o braço seu ficou firmemente ao redor da minha cintura. Havia anúncios em todos os lugares para os shows que estavam em hotéis diferentes. Era incrível.

"Bella, vamos?" Eu ouvi sussurro de Edward. Olhei para ele e ele já tinha começado a nossa bagagem. Eu concordei e nós pegamos nossas malas. Enquanto caminhávamos, um sinal chamou minha atenção. Um homem que parecia um chofer segurando um cartaz dizendo "Cullen."

"Isso é conosco." Edward disse para o homem. O motorista concordou e nos levou para fora, onde ele abriu a porta para uma limusine preta.

"Edward..." Foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Primeiro vôo de primeira classe, um passeio de limusine. Qual seria a seguinte?

"A viagem de uma vida." foi tudo que ele disse enquanto me empurrou para a frente para entrar.

Uma vez estávamos na estrada e nos dirigimos para a estrada eu não conseguia parar de olhar. "Edward, isso é incrível. Eu não posso acreditar que você colocou muito em quatro dias!"

"Não está nem perto do que você merece." ele sorriu.

Acabamos passando pela famosa placa Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada e de repente estávamos no meio de toda a ação.

"Você pode querer ficar confortável. O tráfego de Vegas é uma loucura." Edward explicou. Não era nem meio-dia ainda, mas ele estava certo. O trânsito estava uma loucura. Havia luzes de pare em toda parte, certificando-se que os pedestres andavam de um lado da faixa para outra.

Olhei pela janela maravilhada. Cada hotel tinha um enorme cartaz que tinha o nome do hotel, e o show que teria. Era incrível. Passamos Mandalay Bay, The Luxer, Paris, no MGM Grand, até que a limusine parou em The Venetian.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui?" Eu perguntei em reverência. Apenas a parte externa era incrível. Eu não podia sequer imaginar como o interior se parecia.

Fizemos tudo no lobby para obter as chaves do nosso quarto. Depois de esperar na fila por cerca de cinco minutos, foi a nossa vez. Edward e eu caminhamos até a mulher na mesa. Ela sorriu brevemente para Edward e a única coisa que pensei foi: onde posso obter um bastão de beisebol? Mas então, ela se virou e sorriu ainda mais calorosamente para mim. Ok, essa me pegou desprevenido.

"Você tem reservas?" ela perguntou olhando para mim. Ok, isso é novo.

"Sim, sobrenome Cullen." Edward disse a ela, quase rindo da minha expressão.

A mulher olhou para Edward por um momento e então verificou seu computador. "Oh, eu vejo que você tem a suíte" ela sorriu para mim. "Você vai gostar muito disso." Ela nos entregou um cartão de cada chave e então se inclinou sobre a mesa para mim. "Se você precisar de uma turnê ou alguma ajuda, basta discar o balcão e pedir Heidi" ela me disse antes de piscar.

"Eu vou ter a certeza de fazer isso." Eu disse mansamente antes de girar ao redor e andar com Edward.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa. "Ah, você acha isso engraçado?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Bem, se eu tive Brett batendo em mim e me apalpando, é justo." ele sorriu.

"Sim, você acha que é engraçado até que você tenha de explicar a sua família porque eu deixei você por uma mulher." Eu disse um pouco alto demais no elevador, fazendo dois meninos de 18 ou 19 anos de idade sorrirem pra mim.

"Posso ver?" ele perguntou. Mas antes que eu pudesse responder ou mesmo bater-lhe na cabeça, as portas se abriram e ele saiu correndo.

"Os homens são nojentos." Edward resmungou.

Eu ri. "Você é um homem". Eu lembrei a ele.

"Isso é diferente. Você pertence a mim e eu te amo" ele disse antes de beijar-me rapidamente.

O elevador se abriu no andar e Edward saiu, levando o caminho para nosso quarto. As portas param, onde portas não comuns. Isso mesmo... portas... plural. Havia duas portas ao lado.

"Você está pronta?" ele me perguntou. Concordei com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto enquanto colocou o cartão e puxou-a de volta rapidamente. A luz vermelha piscou e depois ficou verde enquanto Edward pegou a maçaneta das duas portas e abriu-os para a sala

Eu nem percebi que meus pés se moviam, mas de repente eu estava no meio da sala. Era incrível. Ele tinha a sua própria área de cozinha e uma pequena sala com um sofá e uma televisão. Havia uma sala na direita e deslizou a porta de correr de volta para revelar o quarto que era incrível. Tudo era rico e em cores quentes para enganar-nos pensando que estávamos na Itália.

Eu senti que Edward veio por trás de mim e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. "Você gostou?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu amei isso." Virei em seus braços. "É perfeito." Eu disse a ele antes de beijá-lo profundamente. Ele se inclinou ainda mais para o beijo e deixou as mãos deslizando para baixo a minha parte de trás, de repente ele ergueu-me, sem quebrar o beijo. Ele caminhou conosco até a cama e caiu em cima de mim nela, cuidando para não colocar todo seu peso sobre mim.

Eu ri. "Alguém está um pouco ansioso." Eu sorri.

"Bem, depois que você fez para mim no avião, é difícil não ser."

"O que eu fiz?" Eu questionei. "Desculpe-me, mas você foi o único que me pressionou contra a janela." Eu lembrei a ele.

"Pense nisso, contudo, você gostou. Eu só sei que quero você agora." ele disse, entre beijos e mordidas do lado do meu pescoço.

Knock knock. Veio da porta.

Edward rosnou enquanto ergueu-se de mim. Eu apenas ri dele. "Isso não é engraçado." disse ele.

"Você é tão bonito quando você está sexualmente frustrado." Eu ri, ficando fora da cama e pegando a minha mala. Edward parecia estar falando com um funcionário do hotel sobre algo assim, comecei a desempacotar minhas roupas e colocá-los nas gavetas do quarto. Alice me mataria se eu deixar algumas rugas nas roupas.

"Isso não é onde você me deixou." Edward disse, caminhando para mim.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu tenho ingressos conosco. Eles eram bons o suficiente para livrá-los para o nosso quarto. Embora eu não estou muito animado que nos interrompeu."

Eu apenas ri dele. "Você deve desfazer a mala também." Ele revirou os olhos para mim, mas mesmo assim pegou sua mala e começou a arrumar.

"Você gostaria de andar um pouco depois estamos acabados. Poderíamos ir no Grand Canal Shoppes*****… essas são as lojas do hotel. Ouvi dizer que é muito bom. Têm Gondalas que nós poderíamos ver também."

_*****__ http:/ www. allvegas. us/ images1/ venetian6. jpg_

"Claro, isso parece ótimo." Eu disse a ele. Eu terminei com meu último artigo de vestuário e atirei-me para Edward. Ele me pegou, é claro e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu dei-lhe um beijo. "Obrigada. Minha primeira grande viagem e eu começo tendo com o homem mais perfeito do planeta."

Ele riu. "Acredite em mim, o prazer é todo meu. Bem, vamos?" ele perguntou.

Eu concordei e desenrolei minhas pernas para descer, mas ele acabou me levantando e começou a caminhar para as portas. "Edward, eu posso andar você sabe. Edward…" Eu ri. Ele acabou me colocando para baixo uma vez que estávamos nos elevadores, mas colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Vamos começar com a diversão." ele sorriu antes de me beijar.

* * *

**UHU estão em Vegas e a diversão vai começar haha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo**

**Comentem please**

**bjs  
**


	34. Vamos para o Jet

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight não é meu. Mas a minha camiseta Twilight acabou de chegar ontem! YAY!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**C****apítulo 33 – Vamos para o Jet**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV**

Então descemos para o nível inferior do hotel para olhar ao redor do Grand Canal Shoppes. Embora eu soubesse que Bella odiava compras, eu tinha a sensação de que tinha mais a ver com Alice e sua sempre compra de quantidades ridículas de roupas para ela que ela não gostava. Mas isso era só nós dois, olhando em volta em cada loja.

Olhei para o meu anjo para ver seus olhos brilhantes e com um brilho neles que rivalizava com as luzes de Las Vegas em si. Inclinei-me para mais perto dela. "Você gostou?"

Ela virou a cabeça para mim e assentiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "É incrível." Ela disse antes de me beijar.

"Estou feliz que você gosta, você sabe, com as lojas e tudo".

Ela riu. "Só não me obrigue em qualquer provador com uma braçada cheia de roupas e acho que vou ficar bem".

"Bem, então vamos adiar compras por um momento." Eu disse pegando sua mão e levando-a para a fila do passeio de gôndola. Eu entreguei aos senhores os míseros U$ 15 por pessoa e subi no barco, segurando a minha mão para ajudar Bella.

Nós sentamos e nos aconchegamos juntos enquanto o homem em sua camisa listrada preta e branca olhava para nós, bem, mais especificamente para Bella. Mas depois de perceber o olhar gelado que eu atirei nele, ele evitou olhar para o meu amor e começou a cantar.

Eu observo enquanto Bella toma o nosso redor enquanto nos movemos através da água. Ela passou minutos olhando para o teto pintado de nuvens, mas mudou seu olhar para as diferentes lojas e as pessoas nos olhando dos trilhos da calçada imitada depois que passamos debaixo de uma ponte.

Envolvi meu braço em torno de seu ombro e segurei-a mais perto de mim, então ela se inclinou em meu peito. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e respirei seu requintado perfume. "Isso é tudo que eu preciso para sempre." Eu disse a ela.

Ela soltou uma risada. "Tudo que você precisa para a sua vida é me abraçar em uma gôndola em Vegas, hein? É só isso?" Ela brincou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Talvez eu pudesse pedir para Carlisle comprá-la." Eu disse a ela.

"Você vai pedir a Carlisle para comprar Vegas?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão horrorizada.

"Claro que não." Eu disse a ela e a vi relaxar. "Eu o teria comprando o hotel." Sua expressão tornou-se imediatamente horrorizada novamente, me fazendo rir dela. "Estou brincando, Bella".

"Isso não é engraçado. Conhecendo sua família, você provavelmente pediria." Ela riu.

O passeio eventualmente terminou depois que tínhamos passado todas as luzes da rua, pessoas e restaurantes parecendo surpreendentes. Nunca uma vez deixando a fachada de estar em Veneza.

"Vamos fazer compras!" Bella exclamou depois que pulou fora da gôndola.

"De onde é que veio o entusiasmo?" Perguntei com uma risada.

"Estou em Las Vegas com o homem perfeito." Ela disse quando envolveu os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Revirei meus olhos para ela. "Estou falando sério. Isso poderia ficar mais perfeito?"

"Eu acho que poderia, se eu fizer isso." Eu disse antes de beijá-la longa e docemente.

"Ok, Casanova, vamos fazer compras." Ela disse, dando-me um beijo casto e, em seguida, se afastando.

"Oh, não! Alice criou um monstro!" Eu brinquei enquanto ela socou meu braço. Agarrei o pulso dela e puxei-a para mim, deslizando meu braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto caminhávamos.

Andamos ao redor por um tempo, olhando em algumas lojas. Quando eu observei Bella praticamente babando em uma [link= .]bolsa Coach[/link], eu peguei-a para ela.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou com um tom desconfiado.

"Eu de repente tive o desejo de usar uma bolsa." Eu ri enquanto a estabelecia no balcão da loja, nem mesmo vendo quanto custava.

"Edward, realmente, você não precisa." Ela tentou me convencer. Mas já era tarde demais, eu já tinha visto o quanto ela a queria.

"Senhor, temos uma carteira combinando, se você estiver interessado." A caixa disse educadamente para mim.

"Não, ele está bem." Bella respondeu por mim.

"Na verdade, uma carteira seria adorável." Eu disse à caixa enquanto ela foi buscá-la.

"Edward Anthony, exatamente o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela me perguntou em tom áspero.

Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Mimando você, como eu pretendia." Respondi.

"Uau, bom homem. Importa se eu pegá-lo emprestado?" Perguntou uma mulher mais velha em seus 50 anos atrás de nós. Eu ri e me virei enquanto Bella soltava um suspiro de frustração.

Ela quase desmaiou quando o total foi revelado, mas eu agarrei-a a tempo. Agradeci ao caixa e fizemos o nosso caminho para fora da loja. "Ok, lembrete para mim mesmo: nunca deixá-la ver o preço." Eu ri.

"Edward, essa foi uma compra ridícula." Ela me disse.

"Ridícula, mas que fez você feliz." Eu sorri para ela.

"Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou com um olhar penetrante.

Eu puxei a bolsa para fora da sacola e ela imediatamente sorriu e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Está vendo?" Eu ri, apontando para o seu rosto. "Feliz".

Ela sorriu e me abraçou. "Ok, eu adorei isso. Mas nenhum Coach mais, entendeu?" Ela disse estritamente.

Eu a saudei. "Sim, senhora. Agora, vamos continuar".

Entramos e saímos de mais algumas lojas e em cada uma Bella encontrou algo que gostava, mas se recusou a deixar-me comprar para ela. Eu me comportava e guardava meu dinheiro na minha carteira. Mas tive a idéia sorrateira de voltar sozinho e comprar um par de coisas que ela queria. Quero dizer, o que ela faria se acidentalmente 'tropeçasse' nos sapatos Steve Madden que ela queria?

"Espere! Precisamos entrar aqui." Eu disse, puxando-a em uma loja que vendia nada além de vestidos. Eu nem sequer verifiquei o nome da loja para ver que marca era, mas ela precisava de um vestido para a noite de amanhã.

"Por que precisamos entrar aqui?" Ela perguntou olhando desconfiadamente para os vestidos.

"Você precisa de um belo vestido para a noite de amanhã." Eu disse a ela timidamente. "Por favor, não fique brava, prometo que você vai adorar a surpresa".

Ela realmente desistiu muito facilmente. Ajudei-a a escolher alguns dos meus vestidos favoritos para ela e ela tentou experimentar todos, não me deixando vê-la em nenhum deles.

"Ok, este é o escolhido." Ela disse por trás de uma cortina.

"Bem, eu posso, por favor, ver este, então?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não." Ela disse simplesmente.

Ela saiu um pouco depois de volta em sua roupa original. Ela me entregou o vestido e fui pagá-lo. Notei Bella se afastando do caixa, provavelmente não querendo saber o preço. Isso só me fez rir.

Continuamos a andar até que encontrei uma loja de jóias. "Bella, eu acho que você deveria obter algo para usar com seu vestido." Eu disse a ela. Ela me deu um olhar irritado. "Vai ser tudo seu. Eu não vou nem sequer sugerir o maior colar." Eu assegurei a ela.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas entrou mesmo assim. No final, ela escolheu um belo, ainda que simples, colar de diamantes e brincos de diamantes que balançavam.

No momento que tudo tinha sido comprado e eu finalmente olhei para o relógio, percebi que estava quase na hora do jantar.

"Me desculpe, eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo." Eu disse a ela. "Você está com fome?"

"Claro, algum plano, oh mestre, de onde jantaremos?" Ela me perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu ri com ela. "Na verdade, há um restaurante bem aqui se você estiver interessada. Pensei em pegar leve esta noite." Eu sorri.

Eu a levei para o restaurante chamado Enoteca San Marco, uma réplica de um restaurante que deixaria as pessoas jantarem nas ruas de Veneza. As mesas estavam rodeadas por arcos brancos do edifício em que eram gravadas, tornando-se uma bela vista.

A equipe de garçons foi incrível. Nem os homens, nem as mulheres pressionaram qualquer um de nós, o que nós apreciamos muito. Eles fizeram excelentes recomendações em relação ao vinho e a comida. Alguns até pararam para ter conversas agradáveis com a gente sobre a nossa estadia e como estávamos desfrutando Vegas até o momento. Uma mulher chamada Ângela, que era muito doce, aconselhou-nos a ter certeza de que víssemos o Bellagio Dancing Fountains à noite. Nós asseguramos a ela que sim.

Agora com nossas sacolas em nossas mãos e os pés de Bella começando a ficar um pouco mais planos pela caminhada, decidimos voltar ao nosso quarto. Tão logo chegamos ao quarto, Bella deixou-se cair na cama. Era apenas 6:00 da tarde e eu ri do seu gesto.

"Então, qual é o plano para esta noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Bom..." Eu sentei ao lado dela, apoiando-me no meu braço direito para que eu pudesse acariciar seu rosto com minha mão esquerda. "Há uma área com alguns clubes que seria divertido ir. Há um aqui no nosso hotel, mas acho que você deve ver a strip* um pouco. O clube não abre até às 10:30h, por isso temos um tempo. " Eu disse a ela

_*__**Strip:**_ _refere-se à 'Las Vegas Strip', que é uma faixa de aproximadamente 6,8 km na Las Vegas Boulevard South, em Clark County, Nevada. A faixa está na área não incorporada de Paradise e Winchester. A maioria da "Strip" tem sido designada como All-American Road. Muitos dos maiores hotéis, cassinos e propriedades de descando estão localizados na Las vegas Strip._

"Que clube?" Ela perguntou, sentando e olhando para mim.

"Club Jet no Mirage." Eu disse a ela.

"Uau! Eu deveria ficar pronta para que possamos caminhar ao redor um pouco antes." Ela disse, levantando-se para fora da cama.

"Não há pressa, você sabe. O Mirage está do outro lado da rua." Eu disse a ela com uma risada.

"Desculpe-me, você é aquele que tem que arrumar seu cabelo e a maquiagem?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu certamente espero que não." Eu ri.

Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando, ele não levava muito tempo para ficar pronta. Isso me fez imaginar o que Alice e Rose fizeram para ela quando ela demorou cerca de duas horas com elas. Mas quando ela saiu, ela estava tão bonita mesmo sem seus cabelos e maquiagem artística, e em um curto período de tempo.

"Você está maravilhosa." Eu disse enquanto meus olhos vagavam sobre seu corpo. Ela usava um pequeno vestido de seda vermelho. Ele tinha uma alça que circulava em volta do pescoço com um querido decote. Era muito bem adequado até que chegava aos quadris, onde se alargava para os restantes 10 centímetros da saia (muito curta!). Se prolongasse em tudo, não havia dúvidas de que eu teria permissão de uma visão completa de tudo. Não que eu me importasse, mas eu me importaria de todos os outros machos e Heidi's que possam ver também.

Puxei-a para o meu peito. "Eu espero que você saiba que não vou deixá-la fora da minha vista esta noite por um minuto. Você está mais tentadora do que deveria ser permitido." Eu disse a ela, não sendo capaz de parar meus lábios de fazer contato com cada centímetro de pele que a parte superior do seu vestido revelava.

"Mmm... isso realmente soa bem para mim." Ela disse, passando suas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Nós deveríamos ir."

Eu concordei e então agarrei a mão dela. "Oh, merda! Edward, como serei capaz de entrar em um clube? Eu não tenho 21." Ela parecia preocupada.

Eu ri com ela. "Bella, isso é Vegas, se você é bonita o suficiente, você consegue o que quiser. E, acredite em mim, bonito não é nem o começo para descrevê-la. Você é uma deusa." Eu assegurei a ela. Aquele adorável rubor veio ao seu rosto e eu não podia evitar de segurar seu rosto e beijá-la lentamente.

Eu finalmente, e com uma incrível quantidade de força de vontade, afastei e caminhamos para o elevador.

Uma vez no hall de entrada, eu virei para ela. "Então, você está pronta para ver o strip?" Perguntei, animado comigo mesmo. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça enquanto caminhávamos para a rua.

Em todo lugar que olhávamos, havia luzes e placas de publicidade. As calçadas estavam lotadas de gente, algumas, obviamente, vestidas para os clubes, outras em seu caminho para jogar fora seu dinheiro.

Caminhamos pelas ruas movimentadas para chegar ao outro lado do strip. Guiei Bella para a Treasure Island, que era exatamente ao lado do Mirage e, melhor ainda, tinha um bonde que poderia nos levar lá.

Do lado de fora do hotel havia uma apresentação em curso. Havia uma pequena piscina de água onde um navio estava situado sobre ele. Nós observamos como os outros piratas lutavam entre si, alguns caindo na água e outros afirmando a sua vitória. Bella riu depois que o show tinha acabado e saltou quando eles dispararam um canhão.

Fizemos nosso caminho para o cassino do hotel. "Você gostaria de jogar?" Perguntei a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Mas eu adoraria observar você." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Tudo bem." Beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "O que devo jogar?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela parecia estar pensando por um momento antes de dizer, "Black Jack*****".

_*O __**Black Jack**__, ou vinte e um, é__ um jogo de aposta praticado com cartas em cassinos e que pode ser jogado com 1 a 8 baralhos de 52 cartas, em que o objetivo é ter mais pontos do que o adversário, mas sem ultrapassar os 21 (caso em que se perde)._

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela, mas concordei. Levei-a para uma mesa de Black Jack, sentando em um banquinho. Eu tinha uns cém dólares em fichas e comecei a jogar, enquanto Bella massageava meus ombros, observando.

Eu tinha chegado a um Black Jack na minha segunda mão e continuava a ganhar. Toda vez que eu ganhava, Bella se inclinava para baixo e colocava um beijo muito sensual ao lado do meu pescoço.

"Você sabe que isso torna bastante difícil concentrar-me." Eu disse a ela com uma risada.

Ela se inclinou para baixo, pressionou seu peito nas minhas costas e colocou seus lábios em meu ouvido. "Não parece que está afetando o seu jogo." Ela suspirou.

"Meu jogo, não. Mas você está me fazendo querer sair e levá-la de volta ao nosso quarto." Eu sussurrei para ela.

Ela riu e inclinou-se para longe de mim. "Então o meu trabalho aqui está feito." Ela sorriu.

Eu desejei a cada um na mesa boa sorte e fui trocar o meu lucro. "Sinto muito, estava tão terrivelmente chato para você?" Perguntei a ela.

"Nem um pouco. Na verdade, vendo você ganhar assim era muito... sexy." Ela sorriu.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. "Talvez eu devesse tentar vencer mais vezes." Eu ri.

Nós andamos em torno desse hotel e cassino por mais algum tempo, verificando. De vez em quando, Bella me fazia colocar um dólar em uma máquina caça-níquel para ver se ganhávamos alguma coisa. Eu ria enquanto ela observava com tanto entusiasmo em seus olhos.

"Aqui, você joga este." Eu disse, dando-lhe um dólar.

"Não, eu não posso." Ela disse, mas parecendo que realmente queria.

"Eu continuarei atento." Eu ri. Ela pegou o dólar e colocou-o na máquina. Ela sorriu brilhantemente quando puxou a alavanca. Ela acabou ganhando cinco dólares. Ela parecia tão divertida e despreocupada. Era incrível de se ver.

"Eu acho que gosto de ser uma criminosa." Ela riu quando começamos a caminhar para o bonde.

"Acalme-se, aí, Bonnie*****." Eu ri. "Vamos nos ater ao jogo. Não roubar qualquer cassino agora, ok, Danny Ocean******?"

_*__**Bonnie**__, referência ao filme Bonnie and Clyde, de 1967. __O filme conta de maneira romanceada a história real de Bonnie Parker e Clyde Barrow, um jovem casal de assaltantes de banco e assassinos que aterrorizaram os estados centrais dos Estados Unidos durante a Grande Depressão no país._

_**__**Danny Ocean**__, personagem do ator George Clooney no filme 'Ocean's Eleven' (Onde Homens e Um Segredo). O filme conta a história de Danny Ocean e sua quadrilha de onze homens, com o plano para roubar três cassinos de Las Vegas ao mesmo tempo. Eles seguem sempre três regras: "não ferir ninguém", "não roubar quem não mereça" e "seguir o plano aconteça o que acontecer"._

Ela riu de mim e assentiu. "Tudo bem. Não desta vez, pelo menos." Ela riu.

O bonde estava tão lotado que tivemos que ficar em pé. Segurei Bella perto do meu corpo. Eu não gostei do olhar que o cara próximo a nós estava dando para ela. Ele parecia realmente assustador, então eu puxei-a ainda mais apertado para mim, agradecido que o passeio não era longo.

"Vamos festar." Eu disse, ignorando a longa fila que se formou e andando diretamente para as portas. O segurança deu uma olhada em Bella e automaticamente nos deixou entrar.

"Vê, você é uma deusa." Sussurrei quando entramos no clube.

Luzes verdes exibiam-se na pista de dança. Notei que no meio havia uma ilha com dois postes, que estavam ocupados por duas mulheres no momento, obviamente bêbadas. Uma quase caiu da plataforma. Eu ouvi Bella rir ao meu lado e encontrei-a olhando para o mesmo lugar que eu estive.

"Não há nenhuma chance de que você faria isso por mim, não é?" Perguntei a ela.

"Depende de quão bom você seja essa noite." Ela sorriu ao me arrastar para a pista de dança.

As pessoas pareciam se abrir para nós enquanto caminhamos para o centro. Todos os homens tinham um desejo em seus olhos enquanto olhavam para a minha namorada, enquanto todas as garotas olhavam para ela por roubar toda a atenção. Isso me fez sorrir. Ela era muito surpreendente para seu próprio bem.

Começamos a esfregar nossos quadris um contra o outro lentamente, nem calmo nem tão agressivo quanto nos outros clubes que havíamos ido anteriormente, embora eu não me importasse em repetir um desses momentos. Nós simplesmente dançamos muito despreocupados. Suas mãos estavam ao redor do meu pescoço e meus braços.

Nos divertimos e conversamos entretidamente ao mesmo tempo que ríamos e dançávamos. Ela me disse que se ela pudesse ter qualquer animal de estimação, seria um bicho-preguiça de 3 dedos chamado Preguiça Três-Dedos, e eu quase caí no chão de tanto rir com sua resposta. Minha resposta foi um golden retriever, e aqui está ela me contando sobre uma preguiça!

"Eu estou falando sério." Ela disse com um sorriso que dizia que ela estava mesmo. "Eu apostaria corrida com ele também. Claro, a corrida levaria ainda uns 15 minutos, mas ele sempre ganharia por um fio de cabelo." Ela riu.

"Você sabe que nessas coisas crescem mofo em si mesmos." Eu disse a ela, ainda rindo.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu vou ter que limpá-lo".

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ela antes de beijá-la. Eu levemente pastei seu lábio inferior com a minha língua, pedindo para entrar, o que ela permitiu. Nossas línguas dançaram juntas enquanto suas mãos puxaram minha cabeça mais perto dela e as minhas deslizaram pelas suas costas, deixando meus dedos levemente pastarem sua bunda.

Cedo demais, ela teve que quebrar para respirar, então eu apenas continuei a beijar a linha do seu queixo, levemente mordiscando sua mandíbula e fazendo-a choramingar.

Suas mãos bagunçaram meu cabelo ainda mais que a confusão habitual enquanto eu chupava seu pescoço, reivindicando-a como minha. Deslizei uma das minhas mãos para a frente de sua coxa.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Ela sussurrou. Sorri contra sua pele, orgulhoso de que eu poderia afetá-la tanto. Seus quadris começaram a esfregar mais duro contra os meus, fazendo-me murmurar um gemido quase inaudível. Ela era tão boa contra mim.

"Bella, você não tem _idéia_ do que você faz." Esforcei-me para fazer até mesmo uma frase coerente. O atrito que ela esava criando era simplesmente incrível.

Eu me afastei dela e agarrei sua mão, puxando-a através da multidão para uma sala VIP na parte de trás do clube. Havia sofás e uma mesa com petiscos e bebidas já estabelecidos para nós. Fechei a cortina para bloquear-nos do clube, embora ainda pudéssemos ver a cena do clube a partir do espelho de mão dupla.

Eu a deitei no sofá, incapaz de resistir a ela. Ela esmagou seus lábios nos meus e começou a desabotoar a camisa que eu estava vestindo. Ela estava na metade quando desistiu e apenas prendeu em suas mãos a camisa para começar a sentir meu peito.

Eu beijei tanto para baixo do seu peito quanto o seu vestido permitiria, mas era bastante decepcionante que eu não pudesse ter acesso total. De repente eu ouvi a risada de Bella e minha cabeça disparou para cima.

"Você parece tão triste." Ela riu.

"Esse vestido é muito frustrante." Eu disse a ela.

Ela começou a sentar-se. "Talvez seja uma coisa boa. Sexo em um clube noturno pode ser ir um pouco longe." Ela disse. E sentei-me bem ao lado dela.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse a ela.

"Não sinta." Ela disse, aproximando-se de mim e escarranchando no meu colo.

"Mmm... Eu gosto dessa posição." Eu disse quando ela balançou seus quadris contra mim acidentalmente.

"Desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Eu não me importo." Eu disse com um sorriso. Deixei minha mãos sobre ela enquanto ela apertava-se para mais perto de mim.

As mãos dela foram para o meu peito de novo e as minhas deslizaram sob seu vestido para sentir a sua pele incrivelmente macia. Ela começou a beijar meu peito e chegou até mesmo a me lamber, quando, de repente, a cortina se abriu. Olhamos para cima para ver uma mulher parada lá, sorrindo para nós.

"Desculpe." Eu apertei os olhos até que percebi quem era.

"Heidi?" Bella perguntou, parecendo um pouco surpresa.

"A própria." A mulher respondeu. Eu tive que admitir, ela era atraente. Ela não era nada em comparação com Bella, mas ainda assim era bonita. "Cara, eu disse para você, deixe-me saber se você precisava de um bom tempo, mas parece que você já tem um." Ela riu, olhando para mim e minha camisa entreaberta.

"Eu nunca soube o seu nome." Heidi disse quando entrou na sala e sentou-se ao nosso lado.

"Bella. E este é o meu namorado, Edward." Ela disse, apontando para mim.

"Só um namorado, não é? Então eu ainda tenho uma chance." Ela riu.

"Não, ela praticamente me pertence." Eu ri.

"Eu vejo que você tem um bom, hum... controle sobre ela." Heidi disse, balançando a cabeça em direção às minhas mãos, que ainda estavam sob o vestido da Bella.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Você pode me culpar?"

"Nem um pouco." Ela riu. "Sinto muito por ter interrompido tão cedo." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou.

"Bem, eu deveria ter esperado até que vocês dois estivessem mais adiante antes de eu entrar. Eu aposto que teria sido um belo show".

"Geralmente, é." Bella riu. "Lembra-se após a aposta? Foi uma noite incrível".

Heidi ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Importa-se de compartilhar?" Ela perguntou parecendo animada.

"Apenas sexo quente e apaixonado por horas." Bella riu. Ela se virou para mim. "E eu perderia mais uma vez por isto." Ela disse antes de me beijar.

"Vamos dançar." Sugeri a Bella.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você é bem vinda para se juntar a nós, se você quiser." Ela disse para Heidi.

"Talvez em breve".

Levei Bella de volta para a pista de dança, onde começamos a, mais uma vez, se esfregar um no outro. Beijei descendo a nuca de Bella.

"Há um poste livre." Eu sussurrei para ela.

Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. "Você realmente quer que eu vá?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça animadamente. "Tudo bem, mas você me deve então".

"O que você quiser é seu." Eu disse a ela.

Ela me beijou antes de ir para a ilha com os postes. Isso seria divertido.

* * *

**Primeiro capítulo de Vegas :P  
**

**HOHO ela foi para um dos postes.. Edward vai pirar sim ou claro? Essa Heidi... rsrsrs**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	35. Jogue um Pouco de Açúcar em Mim

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight não é meu. Mas eu tive outro sonho com Edward Cullen... que era bom!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 - Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim**

**BPDV**

_Eu estava realmente indo fazer isso? Oh meu deus, eu estava._ Esses foram meus pensamentos enquanto eu subia até à ilha para fazer o meu pole dance que prometi ser melhor para um namorado muito grato. Sorte para mim e para o vestido muito pequeno que eu estava usando, havia degraus para chegar até à ilha.

Logo que eu cheguei, eu já podia ouvir as chamadas de gata e assobios para começar. Ótimo. Mas eu tinha que manter em mente que era para Edward. Então eu fiquei na ilha e a moça ao meu lado saiu, deixando-me sozinha. Ótimo. Esperei que a próxima música começar para iniciar.

_'Entre, venha por aqui_

_Eu e você, baby, hey,hey!'_

Incrível, eu tinha o hino de stripper para a minha dança. Sim, eles apenas tem uma forma de ser melhor do que planejado, era Def Leppard realmente ao fundo tocando "Pour Some Sugar on Me".

**EPDV**

Apenas olhando para ela parada na ilha à espera de que a música começasse tinha me levado alem de excitado. Eu me virei para a minha direita, quando notei alguém parado bem perto de mim.

"Você está tão excitado como eu?" Heidi me perguntou.

"Eu acho que excitado é um eufemismo." Eu ri enquanto nós giramos nossa atenção de volta para Bella, que olhava além sexy em seu minúsculo vestido vermelho de seda.

_'Entre, venha por aqui_

_Eu e você, baby, hey,hey!'_

A guitarra começou e com a primeira batida da bateria, eu fiquei chocado como o inferno, quando ela chicoteou seu cabelo ao redor.

_'O amor é como uma bomba, baby, venha se excitar_

_Vivendo como uma amante com um telefone radar_

_Parecendo uma tarada, como uma sedutora em vídeo_

_Mulher demolidora, posso ser seu homem?'_

Ela começou a balançar os quadris para trás e para frente e, em seguida, agarrou em torno do poste com a mão direita, apenas andando em torno dele com passos muito sexy. Quando eles gritaram "Hey", ela estava de volta para frente, de costas para nós e seu corpo de frente para o poste. Exatamente quando eles disseram, ela se jogou para trás, seu aperto no poste sendo a única coisa mantendo-a.

"Uau". Heidi disse ao meu lado. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi acenar com a cabeça.

_'Brincadeira excitante e um flash e um pouco de luz_

_Amante da TV, baby, vai a noite toda_

_Ás vezes, qualquer hora, adoce-me_

_Pequena dama, ah, inocente, adoce-me, sim'_

Ela começou a remexer os seios para a multidão enquanto caminhava para trás, ganhando mais alguns assobios que eu não apreciava. Então, como tinha feito na nossa primeira dança em clube, curvou-se para baixo e ela foi lentamente para cima, na bunda em primeiro lugar.

_'Venha, pegue uma garrafa, chacoalhe_

_Quebre a bolha, quebre'_

Ela fingiu agitar uma garrafa, mas eu sendo um homem muito excitado como eu estava no momento, a "garrafa" invisível não parecia em nada com uma garrafa. Parecia mais o jeito que ela teria alisado em mim, e isso foi o ponto em que a ereção que eu tinha começou a pulsar descontroladamente.

_'Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

_Oh, em nome do amor_

_Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

_Venha, excite-me_

_Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

_Oh, eu não estou satisfeito o bastante'_

Ela começou a mover os quadris ao redor e para trás e frente, indo mais para baixo em cima da ilha até que ela estava sentada com os joelhos dela espalhados.

_'Eu estou quente, doce grudado_

_Da minha cabeça aos meus pés'_

Novamente ela balançava os cabelos ao redor e olhou para mim com um sorriso sedutor. Ela moveu os olhos para a minha direita, e eu a vi olhando para Heidi.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso por mim" ela gritou. Heidi riu e encolheu os ombros antes de caminhar até a ilha e tomar o poste ao lado de Bella.

Antes do verso seguinte começar, houve um pequeno instrumental onde as meninas balançaram ao redor dos postes. Fiquei realmente surpreso que Bella poderia se manter em cima do poste usando apenas seus braços. Mas ela o fez de forma tão suave, você teria pensado que ela tinha feito isso há anos.

_'Escute! Luz vermelha, luz amarela, luz verde - vai!_

_Mulherzinha louca em um show de um homem só_

_Rainha do espelho, manequim, ritmo do amor_

_Doce sonho, sacarina, relaxe, relaxe._

_Você tem que apertar um pouco, apertar um pouco_

_Provoque um pouco mais_

_Operador fácil bate a minha porta_

_Às vezes, qualquer hora, adoce-me, yeah_

_Pequena dama inocente, adoce-me, yeah'_

Eles começaram a dançar uma para a outra, e Heidi foi imediatamente para moer com Bella. Para minha total surpresa, Bella se solta vai com ela e coloca as mãos nos quadris de Heidi. Mas, depois de quase o suficiente delas dançando juntas, as duas voltaram para seus postes e realmente começou a subir.

Heidi virou de modo que ela estava de cabeça para baixo e deslizou para baixo a cabeça em primeiro lugar. Bella, estando em um vestido só circulou o poste em sua maneira para baixo.

_'Pegue uma garrafa, chacoalhe_

_Quebre a bolha, quebre_

_Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

_Oh, em nome do amor_

_Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

_Venha, excite-me_

_Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

_Oh, eu não estou satisfeito o bastante_

_Eu estou quente, doce grudado_

_Da minha cabeça aos meus pés'_

Eles começaram a dançar mais uma vez uma para a outra, e Bella ainda estava rindo da situação. Eu adorava quando ela parecia que estava se divertindo. Isso fez a dança muito mais atraente.

No solo de guitarra, elas voltaram a fazer truques nos postes e eu estava absolutamente espantado com a quantidade de controle que Bella tinha em sua parte superior do corpo. Cada movimento e ação controlada. Eu quase me perdi quando ela deslizou ao redor do poste e abriu as pernas enquanto virou-se.

_'Você tem os pêssegos, eu tenho o creme_

_Sabor doce, sacarina_

_Porque eu estou quente, tão quente, doce grudado_

_Da minha cabeça, minha cabeça, aos meus pés'_

Ela começou a caminhar em direção a mim e pulou para fora da ilha em meus braços. Ela saiu do meu controle e começou a moer contra o meu duro, fazendo-me gemer. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso no meu rosto, enquanto ela continuava com a incrível tortura.

_'Você quer açúcar? Uma colher ou duas?'_

Ela realmente pegou minha virilha nessa parte. Uau, ela tinha chegado no corajosa hoje à noite.

Para o resto da música eu não pude evitar, mas a violentei completamente com beijos. Sua boca, sua orelha, seu pescoço, a parte superior dos dois seios que estavam expostos. Em qualquer lugar que eu poderia chegar, gostaria de beijar, chupar e lamber.

"Acho que você gostou do show." Ela riu enquanto eu não deixei sua pele por um instante.

"Isso é um pouco de eufemismo." Eu disse a ela antes de lamber a sua clavícula, fazendo-a ofegar.

"Hum... Edward... oh deus. Talvez... nós devemos... hum... ir." ela gaguejou como as minhas mãos começando a massagear suas coxas.

"Eu não acho que eu poderia realmente andar no momento em que as pessoas perceberem meu estado atual." Eu disse-lhe honestamente. Eu não estava em condições de andar em qualquer lugar no momento.

"Ok, eu vou esperar por você." ela riu enquanto deixou os meus braços e caminhou até sentar no bar, simplesmente olhando para mim, como se esperasse que o meu pequeno problema fosse embora.

Inconscientemente, cruzou as pernas, mostrando o quão longas e lisas eram. Tudo que eu podia fazer era pensar sobre elas ao meu redor novamente. O que não fazia nada para ajudar.

"Isso não vai realmente ajudar, você sabe." Eu disse a ela.

"Desculpe. Eu não vou olhar para você." ela riu enquanto virou o rosto para o bar. Bem, isso ajudou um pouco, eu acho.

**BPDV**

Era um pensamento horrível, mas eu adorei que Edward estava tão nervosa por causa de uma pequena dança.

"Ei, essa dança que você fez foi muito boa." Um cara à minha direita estava me dizendo. Eu virei para ele e curvei uma sobrancelha. "Você faz isso para viver?"

Desta vez, as minhas duas sobrancelhas em surpresa antes de lhe dar um cravar de olhos. "Não fale comigo." Eu disse-lhe com uma voz gelada. _Porra, Rosalie deve estar esfregando fora em mim._

"Eu posso fazer mais do que apenas falar com você, baby" ele respondeu.

"Ok, você apenas não me chamou de baby". Eu disse, levantando-me.

"Bella, algum problema?" Edward estava ao meu lado em um instante, olhando para o deslizar eu estava agora em sua frente.

"Desculpe, cara. Eu não sabia que ela já tinha dono" o cara disse, defendendo-se.

"Mesmo se ela não tivesse, você não conversa com uma mulher como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne." Edward rosnou quase para o cara. "Tenha um pouco de respeito" ele colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e puxou-me delicadamente em direção à porta do clube.

"Ah, vocês já estão saindo?" Heidi perguntou. "Com quem eu vou sair com agora?"

Eu ri. "Heidi, eu tenho certeza que você não terá qualquer dificuldade em encontrar alguém para sair com você." Eu disse a ela. Eu posso não ser uma lésbica, mas ela era linda. Perdendo apenas para Rosalie. Era realmente um pouco lisonjeiro que alguém como ela gostava de mim.

"Tudo bem, mas certifique-se de que eu vou ver vocês, pelo menos, mais uma vez antes de irem."

"Absolutamente". Eu ri. "Afinal, você é minha parceiro de dança no poste".

"Maldita certa. E se eu ouvir que você fez isso com qualquer outra pessoa, eu vou mata-la." ela sorriu.

Eu ouvi Edward rir ao meu lado enquanto virou para a frente do hotel para voltar ao The Venetian.

Havia um homem junto aos elevadores para verificar que tínhamos nossos cartões-chave para provar que este era o nosso hotel. Seus olhos bateram em mim e depois permaneceu em Edward por mais algum tempo. Entramos no elevador e eu comecei a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Edward me perguntou com um sorriso, querendo saber a piada.

"Eu juro, que há mais caras olhando para você do que eles fazem comigo." Eu ri.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você está exagerando." ele me disse. "Acredite em mim, ninguém no clube, reparou em mim enquanto você estava dançando." ele me garantiu enquanto guiou-me ao nosso quarto e abriu a porta.

Ele imediatamente fechou a porta e empurrou-me com força contra ela. "Falando nisso..." ele disse antes de beijar-me com toda a paixão que nos encheu de ambos.

Quando ele finalmente me liberou, nossa respiração era irregular e meu desejo por ele queimava enquanto o sentia endurecer contra meu estômago.

Ele moveu sua boca para baixo, beijando a divisão que o vestido muito apertado me proporcionou, fazendo-me choramingar. "Edward". Foi tudo que saiu.

Ele chegou sob o meu vestido e começou a brincar com a minha calcinha enquanto ele lentamente, trouxe sua boca de volta para a minha. Seus dedos nunca iam, apenas brincavam com as bordas da minha calcinha, torturando. "Isso não é justo. Eu não te torturei" choraminguei, mas não foi muito eficaz devido a eu estar completamente ofuscada por sua língua traçando minha orelha.

Ele apenas riu. "O que você chama o que você fez para mim no clube?" perguntou com os lábios agora no meu ombro.

"Essa... era... sua... idéia.." consegui entre minhas respirações ofegantes.

Ele se levantou e deu um passo atrás de mim. Um pequeno gemido escapou da minha boca com a perda de seu corpo no meu. Ele colocou as mãos na minha barriga coberta com o vestido de seda. Ele deslizou as mãos do meu estômago até meus seios e apertou-os, sempre muito gentil. Eu arqueei minhas costas em seu toque.

Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Eu queria fazer isso à noite toda."

Tudo bem, isso foi o suficiente. Ele estava apenas brincando comigo agora. Eu o afastei de mim.

Ele me deu um olhar magoado e confuso, mas eu estava pronta para brincar. Mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, eu estava fora do meu vestido, de pé sem nada além da minha calcinha.

"Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. Chega de seus jogos. Vou para o quarto. Se você quiser mesmo entrar naquele quarto, é melhor você estar em nada mais do que sua roupa interior." Eu disse com firmeza e virei no caminho para andar, até que fui agarrada e virada, colidindo com o peito de duro de Edward.

Enquanto ele me beijava, começou a desabotoar a camisa, enquanto eu abria seu cinto, desabotoava a calça e puxava o zíper para baixo. Sua calça e camisa caíram no chão, quase ao mesmo tempo. Agora que estava mais parecido com isso.

"Você não tem idéia de como você é sexy quando está exigindo" ele sussurrou roucamente para mim, antes de me levantar e levar-nos ao quarto da suíte.

Nos girei de forma que eu estava em cima dele. Ele tirou minha calcinha com um movimento muito fluido e eu tentei fazer o mesmo com ele, com sua ajuda.

Comecei a beijar seu peito para baixo, mas ele nos rolou, ele agora pairava acima de mim. "Me desculpe, amor, mas eu não posso esperar mais." Eu assenti, antes que ele me beijava enquanto entrou.

Eu derreti em seu beijo, enquanto espremia meus quadris contra ele. Só palavras não podem descrever o sentimento de Edward dentro de mim. Nossa respiração acelerada junto com seu ritmo. Eu era impulsionada cada vez mais longe no colchão com cada impulso. Deve ter sido um inferno de uma dança, porque ele nunca tinha batido em mim duro antes.

Eu mal podia respirar, muito menos fazer qualquer som. Todo agora e então a única coisa que sair da minha boca foi: "Sim". E cada vez eu disse isso, ele apenas foi mais duro.

"Sim".

"Bom, você se sente maravilhosa." Ele grunhiu enquanto bateu em mim.

"Oh meu deus!"

Ele grunhiu enquanto seu ritmo acelerava e seus olhos estavam bem fechados, em suas jogadas de paixão. Eu teria encerrado a minha também, mas olhando para ele desta forma, ele era tão bonito. E eu era a única que causou essa aparência.

Finalmente, minhas paredes começaram a apertar em volta dele, e eu podia sentir a mola enrolada em minha parte inferior do estômago finalmente pressionando. Eu vim tão forte como nunca, eu gritei o nome dele. Pouco depois ele fez o mesmo.

Ele caiu em cima de mim, nossos corpos suados pressionados um contra o outro, com ele ainda em mim. Foram minutos que nós ficamos ali, como que beijando a lateral do meu peito e de vez em quando apreciando suor do meio dos dois picos, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas coxas. Ele estava ficando mais duro dentro de mim, e eu sabia que ia ser uma noite maravilhosamente longa.

**EPDV**

Depois de nosso último de muitos rounds, eu estava hesitante em retirar-me do meu amor, mas nós dois estávamos exaustos. Ela gemeu enquanto eu sai, e fiquei ao lado dela.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei com medo que eu tinha a machucado.

"Meu corpo só sente sua falta." ela riu. "Isso é tudo."

Eu sorri para ela e puxei as cobertas para cima de nós.

"Edward, eu estou quente demais para ser coberta agora." Queixou-se.

"Eu sei, mas se seu corpo não estiver coberto, eu não acho que consiga parar outra vez."

Expliquei a ela. O corpo dela era tal e afrodisíaco, que era ridículo.

Ela riu e, em seguida, cobriu-se dando as costas para mim. Puxei-a de volta para o meu peito e beijei o ombro dela maravilhosamente suave.

"Edward", ela riu, "Eu ainda posso te sentir".

"Eu sinto muito. Você quer que eu me mova?" Eu perguntei, não querendo que ela ficasse desconfortável.

"Não." ela suspirou. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela em cima da coberta. Eu não podia permitir que minhas mãos tocassem sua pele nua ainda mais, isso só iria nos trazer problemas... de novo. Sorri ao pensar nisso.

Beijei minha Bella na cabeça enquanto ouvia a sua respiração a abrandar e tornar-se mais profunda quando ela derivou para o sono.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, Bella não estava ao meu lado. Sentei-me na cama e ouvi o chuveiro ligado. Sem um outro pensamento, de repente eu estava atrás dela no chuveiro, envolvendo minhas mãos ao redor de seu corpo.

"Bom dia". Ela tocou. Eu amei que ela parecia tão feliz.

"Bom dia". Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Edward, não novamente. Eu acho que meu corpo precisa de um pouco de descanso." ela riu enquanto se virou para mim.

"O quê? Eu não fiz nada." Eu disse inocentemente.

"Mas você estava pensando. Eu poderia dizer pela forma como você sussurrou." ela sorriu. "Então, o que está na agenda para hoje?" ela perguntou, virando-se e começando a passar shampoo em seu cabelo.

Comecei a ensaboar o meu corpo e lavar o suor restante da noite passada.

"Não muito. Vai ser um dia descontraído hoje. Mas hoje tenho algo especial planejado. E você vai estar vestindo o seu vestido novo." Eu disse a ela.

"Soa divertido".

"Eu acho que sim. Pensei que podia andar pela strip hoje, e então começar com a Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville para o almoço." Eu expliquei.

"Legal Eu sempre quis ir para lá. Tocam as músicas várias e várias vezes?" ela perguntou com uma risada.

Eu beijei sua bochecha. Ela era tão fofa. "Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir em breve."

"Mal posso esperar."

Nós nos lavamos e saímos do chuveiro para nos vestir para o dia. Nada muito extravagante. Apenas shorts e camiseta, ou uma regata, no caso de Bella. Eu juro que a garota poderia parecer tentadora em qualquer coisa que ela usava.

"Pronta para um dia divertido e relaxante?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, sim. Eu acho que nós dois precisamos depois de ontem à noite. Que foi surpreendente pela forma" ela disse com um sorriso sedutor.

Aí, eu prometi a mim mesmo que um dia eu tomaria Bella em um período de férias onde não havia nada além de um quarto. Eu a amava tanto, que sendo trancado em um quarto com ela para sempre soava como o céu. Mas não havia muito para ela ver agora, para fazer isso.

Sim, eu faria isso eventualmente, mas agora ela precisava experimentar a maravilha que era Vegas.

* * *

**Meu Deus esses dois são um FOGO terrível haha.. e continua a saga 'Vegas' o próximo é tão... ual.. **

**Observei que essa fic tem muita visita e pouquíssimos comentários.. se esforcem para comentar da mesma forma que eu e a Ju nos esforçamos para traduzir. Agora estamos um pouco mais da metade da fic... sim METADE, e ela poderia ter bem mais comentários.. depende da boa vontade de vocês.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e nos vemos terça ;)  
**


	36. Fale Sujo Para Mim

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight não é meu. Se fosse Deus sabe que NÃO seria para jovens adultos. lol

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – Fale sujo para mim**

Saímos e fomos para a rua passar um dia agradável no sol quente e andar na strip. Mesmo durante o dia, era lindo. Em vez de luzes piscando, eu era capaz de ver as cores brilhantes no Harrah's e as fontes lindas do lado de fora de Caesar's.

"Isso é incrível." Eu disse não sendo capaz de arrancar meus olhos longe da vista incrível que me cercava. Estar nesse lugar era como se fosse um próprio mundinho. Um mundo sem quaisquer problemas ou preocupações.

"Ei, você quer obter alguma Hot Babes?" Perguntei a Edward com uma risada depois que eu vi um caminhão com uma mulher sobre ele e um número de telefone para "hot babes" **(assim, a história verdadeira, meu pequeno irmão e eu contamos 32 caminhões nos 5 dias que estivemos lá ... lol).**

"Eu realmente penso que estou bem nesse departamento". Edward riu enquanto colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

Seu braço ficou nessa posição durante todo o tempo que nós andamos. Nós andamos em alguns dos hotéis e casinos só para ver o que parecia. O'Shea ainda tinha uma pequena praça de alimentação na parte traseira de seu cassino com Subway e Burger King.

Tinha um McDonald's não muito longe do hotel. Era em sua sede própria com um Panda Express***** e outros restaurantes abaixo.

_*__**Panda Express: **__Comida chinesa._

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o Flamingo Hilton. Ao entrar, parecia que alguém vomitou Pepto-Bismal por todo o casino. O rosa estava em toda parte. Edward riu da minha expressão. Luzes de neon rosa estavam no teto em alguns lugares que fazia o brilho no salão ser de luz rosa.

Nós entramos no casino parte do hotel e caminhamos por um corredor onde havia uma pequena exposição de todas as coisas de Toni Braxton. Ela fez performances no Flamingo Hilton então eles adornaram tudo por isso. Sem mencionar a enorme foto dela que foi pintada na lateral da janela do hotel. Ele pegou todo o lado do hotel. Isso me fez pensar como as pessoas viam através de suas janelas. Sorri ao pensar nisso.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo para a expressão pateta no meu rosto.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Só me pergunto sobre a Toni Braxton ocupando todo o lado do hotel." Eu ri.

"Você gostaria que sua foto estivesse do lado de um hotel?" ele riu.

"Hum... não. Definitivamente, não." Eu ri. "Mas eu não me importo de ver você ter o lado de um edifício. Isso iria tornar a cidade cada vez melhor para se olhar." Eu disse a ele inclinando-me e beijando sua bochecha.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Oh, muito obrigado." Eu só ri de sua expressão.

"O que, Senhor Cullen, eu acredito que você está corando." Eu sorri satisfeita.

"O quê? Só morenas bonitas com a minha namorada podem corar?" ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, mas eu podia ver o sorriso brincando na borda dos lábios.

"Ah, é tão bonito que você cora também." Eu disse, apertando seu rosto.

"Ok, isso tem que parar" ele riu, tomando minha mão de seu rosto para que ele pudesse beijá-la.

Caminhamos até o final do corredor, onde vimos um sinal de luzes brilhantes de neon verde e azul. "Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville*"

_*** Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville: **__é uma cadeia de restaurantes casuais dos EUA._

"Legal". Eu disse assim que entramos na loja de presentes. "Hum, onde é que vamos comer?" Eu perguntei virando-me para Edward.

"Esta é a loja de presentes. O restaurante está mais para baixo." explicou.

Olhei ao redor da loja e encontrei uma camiseta amarela pálida que lê "Desperdiçando novamente. Margaritavill, Las Vegas." Eu ria enquanto o segurava.

"Ei Edward, você acha que devo levar este para Alice e fazê-la usar? Perguntei incapaz de conter o riso.

"Eu acho que ela pode chorar e depois acabam queimando." ele riu.

Passamos os próximos minutos, apenas olhando ao redor da loja, pelas lembranças.

"Você sabe o que é engraçado sobre Vegas?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Por favor, me diga." ele disse com um sorriso. "Eu amo saber que você está pensando."

"Em Las Vegas, todo mundo é um turista. Você não precisa se preocupar com a aparência de que não pertenço aqui, como você faria se você fosse para a França e usasse uma pochete. Todo mundo aqui é um turista, de modo que ninguém pode julgá-lo mesmo se você está usando uma pochete." Eu ri.

Ele beijou minha cabeça. "Ah, Bella. Eu amo como sua mente funciona. Tão sem rumo às vezes." ele riu.

Eu dei um passo para trás para olhar para ele, incrédula. "Eu sou sem rumo? Isto está vindo do homem que disse que sua fantasia era ser o Tom Cruise em Negócio Arriscado". Eu ri.

"Eu nunca disse que era a minha fantasia sexual." defendeu.

"Sério?" Perguntei aproximando dele e passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura antes de ficar na ponta do meu pé e dando-lhe um beijo. "E quais seriam as suas fantasias sexuais?" Eu perguntei.

"Não agora" ele disse com aquele sorriso torto. Merda, aquele sorriso e ele fica tão sexy.

"Tudo bem, mas eu estou esperando por mais tarde." Eu avisei ele.

"Ok" ele riu. "Mas por agora, vamos almoçar." disse colocando seu braço para trás na minha cintura e me levando ao restaurante do edifício.

"Olá, bem-vindo ao Margaritaville". A garçonete disse, enquanto seus olhos se detiveram sobre Edward. Deus, às vezes pode ser irritante o quão bonito meu namorado era.

"Olá. Só para nós dois, obrigado." ele disse educadamente.

Ela nos levou a uma pequena mesa para nós dois e entregou-nos menus. "Deseja algo para beber no bar?" ela perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco perto de Edward.

"Duas margaritas por favor." Edward não respondeu olhando para ela, mas olhando para mim, fazendo-me corar e virar. Ele riu, em resposta e a garçonete vendo que ela não estava sendo observada, se afastou.

"Margarita?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sei que você não bebe. Mas, considerando onde estamos, você precisa pelo menos tomar um gole de um. De acordo?"

"E o que eu faço para sair deste acordo?" Eu perguntei quando garçonete se aproximou.

"Você consegue o que mais deseja" ele respondeu, movendo-se para mim enquanto a garçonete entregava nossas bebidas. O sorriso sedutor nos seus lábios não foi perdido.

"E você acha que sabe o que é isso?" Eu perguntei em dúvida. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, inclinando-se ainda mais sobre a mesa. Notei que a garçonete que pairava em torno da mesa, ouvindo a conversa. "E o que poderia ser?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Vou falar tão sujo para você, que estará gotejamento através de sua calcinha." Ele disse em nenhum sussurro abafado. Foi alto. Aparentemente alto o suficiente para a garçonete ouvir, porque ela deixou cair à bandeja que estava carregando.

Eu realmente não podia culpá-la, eu teria totalmente feito à mesma coisa. Na verdade, eu estava congelada na minha cadeira, esquecendo de respirar naquele momento. Edward, simplesmente sentou-se e olhou para o seu menu com um sorriso presunçoso.

Ele olhou para mim debaixo de seus cílios. "Eu acredito que eu estava certo, então." E tudo que eu pude fazer fui um aceno de cabeça. Ele riu da minha reação. Eu só peguei minha margarita e tomei um gole enorme, fazendo-o rir mais alto.

"Hum... pode.. eu... Eu quero dizer, vocês estão prontos? Para pedir, eu quero dizer?" a garçonete perguntou enquanto olhou para Edward, respiração pesada, e eu juro que eu podia ouvir seu coração daqui.

Edward pediu dois cheeseburgers, e ela correu para longe para fazer nosso pedido.

"Parece que eu não sou a única que ouviu o seu pequeno comentário." Eu sorri.

"Não importa. Você é a única para quem eu farei isso." ele disse com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios novamente.

"Edward" eu avisei. "Você precisa se comportar." Eu disse a ele.

"E por que isso?", ele perguntou. E mais uma vez, a garçonete teve um timing impecável. Mas eu achei que ela deveria perceber que ele pertencia a mim, então eu continuei como se ela não estivesse lá.

"Porque eu estou tomando todo o meu controle para não saltar em você aqui mesmo." Eu disse como-uma-questão-de-naturalidade.

A garçonete ficou imóvel por apenas um segundo, antes de colocar os pratos em frente de nós.

"E o que te faz pensar que eu iria impedi-la?" Edward perguntou com aquele maldito sorriso de volta.

Olhei para nossa pobre garçonete e ela olhou como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Mas ao invés disso, ela correu para longe da nossa mesa, embora eu ainda pudesse vê-la olhando para Edward de longe.

"Você esta muito desobediente hoje Edward Anthony Cullen." Eu disse como se fosse uma mãe repreendendo um filho.

Ele só riu de mim. "Ok, vamos comer logo? Nós não queremos que nossa pobre garçonete a ponto de desmaiar."

Eu ri, e então peguei o meu hambúrguer e começamos a comer.

O almoço foi muito bom, e nós passamos o tempo c brincando e conversando normalmente. Nós jogamos um jogo onde nós tentamos escolher o nome de cada pessoa no restaurante. Quando alguém passar por nós, iríamos falar um nome aleatório, para ver se era, por acaso, seu nome real.

"Leo"? Eu perguntei quando um rapaz da nossa idade passou por nossa mesa. Para nossa surpresa, ele voltou-se para nós.

"Sim?" ele perguntou.

Olhei para Edward, que estava com os olhos arregalados e cheios de humor, quase rindo 'O que você vai fazer agora?'

"Eu-eu sou... Anastacia." Eu disse, apresentando com um nome falso que eu sempre achei muito bonito.

"Sinto muito. Eu não me lembro de você." disse ele. "Eu acho que eu iria, você é linda." ele respondeu, fazendo-me corar. Eu quase podia ouvir um rosnado de Edward.

"Eu acho que você não se lembrar de mim. Ensino Médio foi à muito tempo atrás." Eu disse, agindo mal.

"Bem, tivemos todas as aulas juntos?" , ele perguntou, tentando se redimir.

"Eu chamei você para o baile." Eu disse a ele.

"Você chamou? Eu não me lembro."

"Você me recusou." Eu informei-o para suas feições falsas.

"Espere, eu me lembro de você. Uau..." Ele parou, tentando lembrar o nome.

"Anastasia". Edward a lembrou ele.

"Eu sei". Ele disse para Edward. "Eu sinto muito. Mas eu tinha uma namorada na época."

"Eu sei". Eu disse desviando o olhar. "Bem, foi bom ver você de novo." Eu disse a ele, recostando-me para baixo.

"Ei, talvez eu possa obter o seu número e podíamos conversar algum dia." ele disse, soando esperançoso.

"Me desculpe, eu não sei o meu número. Estou me mudando para a Austrália em breve". Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, foi bom vê-la." ele disse enquanto se afastava.

Deixei escapar um suspiro enorme afundando de volta na minha cadeira.

Edward não podia mais se conter e explodiu em gargalhadas. Ele bateu palmas para aplaudir-me. "Isso foi muito bem feito." ele elogiou.

"Obrigada". Eu ri. "Nada mal para pensar improvisado, hein?"

"Nem um pouco."

Pagamos e Edward sugeriu que voltássemos ao nosso hotel para nos preparar para a surpresa de hoje.

Eu fiz o meu cabelo e maquiagem enquanto ele se trocou na sala principal do meu lado. Eu disse-lhe a penteadeira tinha uma melhor iluminação, mas na realidade, eu só queria vê-lo despir-se.

Fui ao banheiro e cai no meu lindo vestido branco que Edward tinha insistido em comprar no dia anterior.

Eu sai do banheiro para encontrar Edward vestido em um smoking preto e de tirar fôlego. Literalmente... Na verdade, eu esqueci de respirar.

"Uau" ele disse, olhando para mim. "Você está deslumbrante." Ele disse andando em minha direção. "Ah, mas algo está faltando."

"Uau, você sabe como encantar uma garota." Eu disse com sarcasmo. "Você parece bom, mas algo está faltando. Apenas para me fazer sentir bem."

"Sua jóias garota boba." ele riu enquanto caminhava para a gaveta da cômoda e retirou as caixas de jóias.

Ele ajudou a colocar meu colar enquanto eu olhei no espelho para colocar os brincos. Quando ele terminou, moveu todo o meu cabelo sobre meu ombro esquerdo e beijou a minha nuca.

Eu suspirei e encostei minhas costas em seu peito. Ele se inclinou para beijar o lado do meu pescoço antes de dizer: "Nós devemos ir. Eu não quero chegar atrasado."

Ele ofereceu o braço para que eu pegasse o que eu não hesitei em fazê-lo.

Enquanto nós andávamos para fora dos elevadores e no hall de entrada, me senti como uma realeza com o homem mais bonito da face da Terra.

"Edward, para onde estamos indo? Estou mal vestida para andar na strip." Eu ri.

"Nós estamos indo ver O Fantasma da Ópera" ele disse com um sorriso enorme.

Eu olhei para ele, as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos. "Sério? " Eu não podia acreditar. Eu sempre quis vê-lo, e aceitei o fato de que eu nunca faria. Mas lá estava eu, com o homem dos meus sonhos, fazendo algo que eu achava impossível.

"Verdade" ele disse beijando minha bochecha.

O show foi fenomenal. Além de fenomenal! O teatro, o palco, a música, e Edward. Não havia nada que poderia fazer esta noite ser mais perfeita.

Edward, mais uma vez estendeu o braço para mim e eu peguei sem pensar. "Você gostou?" ele perguntou quando saímos.

"Eu estava pensando comigo mesma como esta noite não poderia ficar mais perfeita." Eu disse a ele.

Ele continuou a andar, mas então percebi que não estávamos indo em direção à porta do hotel. "Edward, para onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei.

"Apenas uma última parada, até que voltemos ao nosso quarto."

A noite tendo uma vez caído, deixando a strip exatamente como qualquer um que tenha visto um filme iria imaginar isso. Era simples e bela com a sua atmosfera de luzes e animação noturna.

Paramos em frente ao Bellagio, pelos trilhos de pedra com vista para a água em frente ao hotel.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava encostada na grade e Edward me segurou por trás.

"Minha última surpresa." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Ela vai começar a qualquer momento."

E ele estava certo. A melodia calma de Claire de Lune cobriu a multidão em torno de nós, e bloqueou qualquer outro ruído que irradiava das ruas. A água voou 100 de pés no ar, em perfeita sincronia com a música suave.

Eu olhava incrédula enquanto a água continuava a dançar no ar. Era magnífica a forma como foi coreografada com a música.

Atrás de mim eu podia sentir Edward me puxar para perto dele e apertar os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu te amo tanto. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu possa existir sem você, agora sabendo como é ser inteiro. Você é minha vida. Minha para sempre. Meu único amor verdadeiro." ele sussurrou para mim. E então, as fontes foram parado, e a multidão começou a dispersar.

"Isso foi incrível." Eu disse a ele antes de beijá-lo na bochecha.

"Bom, eu estou feliz que tenha gostado. Agora, vamos tirar essas roupas e ir nos divertir um pouco, vamos?"

"De fato. Você tem um acordo para cumprir."

Eu queria correr para o nosso quarto de hotel. Quanto mais rápido eu chegasse lá, mais rápido... bem... você sabe. Mas assim Edward não sabia que tinha tanto poder sobre mim, eu decidi manter a calma. Ok, bem, _tentei _manter a calma.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao quarto, eu corri para uma das minhas malas e tirei um sutiã de renda e calcinha azul escuro sexy e correu para o banheiro antes que Edward pudesse ver o que eu tinha em minhas mãos. Tão rápido como eu poderia possivelmente ser, tirei o vestido e pendurei-a de volta no cabide. Eu escorreguei na lingerie e sai para o quarto.

Quando eu saí, para minha surpresa, Edward era nada além de sua cueca boxer preta, olhando muito sexy para o seu próprio muito bem.

"Você se esqueceu de uma coisa." disse ele, caminhando para mim. Minha respiração parando na visão dele, se aproximando lentamente.

Ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me virou suavemente. Eu percebi que ele estava tirando o meu colar e eu imediatamente me atrapalhei para tirar os brincos também.

Quando ele terminou, sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Por que você não vai sentar na cama." Eu concordei e levantando a cabeça.

Ele se juntou a mim, sentando ao meu lado na cama. "Eu tenho as regras." ele pediu.

Engoli em seco com o tom rouco que ele usou. "Ok". Eu quis dizer, mas saiu muito vaporoso para ter qualquer certeza por trás dele.

"Primeiro, você mantém sua lingerie o tempo todo, até eu decidir tirar." ele instruiu. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Em segundo lugar, você não tem permissão de tocar a si mesmo, ou a mim. Eu, porém, posso fazer o que eu quiser com você." Ele continuou deslizando seu nariz ao longo da minha linha da mandíbula, e já me fazendo contorcer.

Ele respirou profundamente, como se estivesse cheirando meu perfume. "Oh, Bella, você tem alguma idéia do que eu quero fazer com você?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Engoli em seco novamente. "Diga-me." Eu disse sem fôlego.

"Você tem certeza que não quer só que eu me mostre?" , ele perguntou, brincando comigo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em 'não'.

"Você não quer me mostrar como eu estou indo a pairar acima do seu corpo de modo que minha pele pincele através da sua. Como eu iria abaixar e violentar sua boca com a minha, mostrando que não há misericórdia. E quando você precisa respirar eu não vou parar, não até você me pedir para me afastar."

"Eu quero deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo enquanto ele ainda está coberto, deixando o desejo de meu contato sem nada cobrindo você. Quero despir-lhe tão dolorosamente lento que o pensamento de que eu vou fazer com você a fará enlouquecer com vontade."

"Você pode ficar louca, você não pode?" ele perguntou enquanto se inclinou e beijou o topo do meu seio direito antes de lambê-lo.

"Uma vez que estiver totalmente exposta para mim, eu quero te lamber do pescoço para baixo do centro do seu peito cheio, enquanto eu os massageio." E como um aviso, de repente ele pegou cada um dos meus seios e os massageou, fazendo-me gemer.

"Eu quero trilhar a minha mão para baixo para sentir o sua buceta molhada, inchada e dolorida para mim entrar. Vou colocar as mãos em concha e o manter longe de qualquer libertação. Basta ser capaz de sentir a piscina em minha mão enquanto eu assisto você se contorcer debaixo de mim. "

"Vou beijar lentamente o seu estômago até que eu possa sentir o cheito de como te deixei excitada. Vou começar apenas por beijar sua buceta. Sentir como você está molhada. Vou beijar de novo e de novo, mas nunca sem fazer nada mais."

Eu senti minhas calcinhas começarem a formar uma piscina, e me contorci, tentando resistir à vontade de me tocar... ou a Edward. Mas o sentimento era muito e minha mão se projetava.

Em um instante Edward estava em cima de mim, me segurando.

"Eu quero que você chupe longo e forte no meu pau duro. Poderia fazer isso? Sim, baby, eu sei que você pode." sussurrou a última parte em meu ouvido. "E quando eu gozar em sua boca, eu quero que você sorria enquanto ele desliza para baixo de sua garganta."

Eu contorci em baixo dele, quando senti a protuberância em sua cueca esfregar contra mim. "Mas isso é apenas o começo." ele me assegurou.

"Eu vou bater meu pau em sua buceta molhada e apertada, sentindo como você me engolir e como me suga. Gostaria de chupar os mamilos endurecidos lambendo e mordendo-os, até você gemer o meu nome. Eu vou bater em você tão forte que você vai sentir em seu peito. Não haverá nada gentil sobre isso. Nada mais agradável. Duro. Foder." Ele disse a última frase, lentamente, e moendo contra mim com a ênfase nas últimas três palavras.

Eu gritei, eu não agüentava mais.

Ele saiu para deitar ao meu lado. Ele arrancou meu sutiã em um instante e depois voltou. Ele chupou meu mamilo ereto, e eu não pude evitar de puxar a sua cabeça para mais perto do meu corpo.

Ele levantou a cabeça, e puxou minhas mãos. "Agora Bella. Você é uma menina má. Você quebrou a regra número dois. Acho que vou ter de puni-la agora. Mas acho que você gosta não é. Você gosta de ser punida."

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu estômago e seu dedo indicador deslizou pela minha fenda, fazendo o meu suspiro de prazer sair. Ele levou o dedo à boca e chupou. "Parece que você está gostando disso." ele meditou.

"Por favor, Edward." Eu implorei.

"Por favor, Edward, o quê?" ele perguntou.

Eu não conseguia falar, eu só precisava de senti-lo.

"Eu... preciso... sentir você." Eu mal fui capaz de botar pra fora.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu da cama. "Muito bem" ele deslizou para baixo sua cueca e subiu novamente em cima de mim.

Eu suspirei de alívio quando ele puxou a minha calcinha, depois segurou-as no nariz para cheirar. "Eu espero que você não se importe se eu manter essas." disse ele, soltando-as no chão.

"Faça o que quiser, apenas... por favor." Pedi novamente.

"Você quer sentir como você me deixa." Ele disse. Não era uma pergunta, ele sabia que eu queria.

Ele esfregou-se contra mim, mas não entrou. Eu gemi no contato.

"Por favor". Pedi novamente.

"O que você quer. Eu quero você diga isso." ele disse, e eu poderia dizer que estava ficando difícil para ele também. Sua voz estava ficando tensa.

Olhei em seus olhos. "Foda-me bom e duro." Eu disse com toda a força que eu poderia ter.

De repente, ele bateu em mim, como se isso fosse tudo o que ele precisava. "Deus, sua buceta é maravilhoso!" ele gritou, empurrando tão duro como havia prometido.

Não demorou muito antes que eu viesse, mas ele não parou. Ele continuou empurrando mais profunda em mim.

"Oh, Deus. Edward." Eu gritei.

"Nós não estamos ainda perto para terminar." ele ofegou, continuando a empurrar. "A sua buceta precisa de mim, e meu pau precisa de você. Deus, você está tão boa."

Ele fez mais algumas estocadas antes de seu corpo tremer e ele veio também. Mas ele não se mexeu.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu respirei.

"Eu disse que tinha terminado?" ele perguntou como lambia no meio dos meus seios antes de beijar-me com força.

* * *

**Tem alguém vivo? Eu quase morri traduzindo. SENHOR *abanando com vigor***

**Então gente deixa eu falar... essa semana começa a Maratona de MLOONAA, o que é essa Maratona? Eu vou postar um capítulo por dia até sábado. Todos os dias as 21hrs. Essa Maratona vai passar por várias fics, no domingo que vem será em NPH, e depois será decidida por votos na minha comunidade. Eu conto com vocês para que isso dê certo. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos xx**


	37. Durante Toda a Noite

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight não é me pertence. Eu pensaria que Stephenie Meyer nunca faria seus personagens fazerem o que eu faço com eles...

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3****6 – Durante Toda a Noite**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV**

Eu nunca na minha vida falei assim antes. Mas Bella queria e então eu daria isso a ela. Eu daria a ela qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Sem mencionar que agora era um momento oportuno para fazer o que eu quisesse com ela.

Eu ri para mim mesmo quando fiquei animado depois de dizer a ela que não tínhamos terminado ainda. E não tínhamos. Sentei-me, encostando na cabeceira da cama, enquanto ela se virou para me dar um olhar confuso.

"Eu pensei que não tivéssemos terminando ainda." Ela disse confusa com a minha nova posição.

Eu sorri. "Bem, então você simplesmente vai ter que subir em cima de mim e fazer algo sobre isso." Eu disse, ainda ofegante.

Ela levantou-se de quatro, parecendo como um animal e espreitando seu caminho até mim com um sorriso sexy no rosto. "O que é isso?" Ela perguntou com aquele sorriso enquanto ela colocava seus joelhos um de cada lado de mim, pairando acima do meu membro ereto.

Inclinei-me para cima e lambi todo o seu lábio antes de divertidamente morder o inferior, fazendo um delicioso gemido escapar dela.

"Você vai montar-me tão forte que você sentirá como se fosse quebrar." Eu disse a ela. Isso não foi um pedido, foi um comando.

Ela deixou-se cair em cima de mim, deixando-me penetrar profundamente dentro dela. Senti minha cabeça inclinar para trás e meus olhos se fecharem quando ela começou a balançar para frente e para trás sobre mim.

Depois de um momento, reuni toda força de vontade que eu tinha para abrir meus olhos e observar a cena erótica na minha frente.

Bella estava agora se movendo para cima e para baixo em mim, sua cabeça levemente inclinada para trás e seus olhos fechados enquanto seus seios saltavam para cima e para baixo. Bella nos lances da paixão era absolutamente deslumbrante. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela enquanto ela suavemente morderia seu lábio inchado e vermelho.

Estendi minhas mãos, começando a massagear os seios dela enquanto ela gemia o meu nome. Deus, como eu a amava gemendo o meu nome. Sabendo que isto poderia conseguir este lado selvagem dela era positivamente excitante por si só.

Enquanto a minha mão esquerda continuou com seu peito, minha mão direita deslizou pelo seu corpo suado até chegar ao seu clitóris. Comecei a esfregá-lo, fazendo-a montar-me ainda mais rápido. Com a minha mão trabalhando nela, não demorou muito até que senti suas paredes fechando em torno de mim e eu e ela gozamos mais uma vez.

Ela saiu de mim, visivelmente exausta. Eu decidi que poderia deixá-la descansar... por agora.

Sua respiração era irregular e eu amava observar seu peito subir e descer com cada respiração que ela dava. Não que a forma que eu estava respirando fosse melhor.

**BPOV**

Eu acho que ele estava me deixando descansar por agora, o que eu estava agradecida. Eu adoraria ser capaz de ir sem parar, sem nunca ficar exausta, mas isso não era exatamente a maneira que nossos corpos são destinados a funcionar.

Eu rolei e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito suado movendo-me com cada respiração profunda que ele dava. Beijei ao lado do seu mamilo e deitei minha cabeça de volta para baixo. "Eu... isso... mmm." Foi o mais perto de uma frase coerente que consegui no momento.

Ele soltou uma pequena e esgotada risada. "E isso é um _eufemismo_".

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça contra o seu peito. Eu juro que eu simplesmente nunca poderia ter o suficiente deste homem. "Talvez um dia eu não anseie por você tanto." Eu ri.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Quero dizer que eu desejaria não estar tão cansada. Já sinto falta da sensação de você conectado a mim. Isso é incrível." Beijei seu peito novamente, enfiando minha língua para fora para lamber um pouco do seu suor salgado.

"Mmmm... se você precisa descansar, você não deveria realmente fazer isso." Ele me avisou, o que só me fez sorrir contra ele.

Ele puxou um lençol fino sobre nós dois. Rolei para fora dele para que eu pudesse vê-lo e ele imediatamente foi ao seu lado para me encarar.

"Edward, qual é a sua fantasia?" Eu perguntei, realmente curiosa para saber o que ele queria.

"Você." Ele declarou simplesmente.

Revirei meus olhos. "Vamos lá, você tem que ter alguma fantasia escura que você não compartilhou comigo." Eu o instiguei.

"Bem, qual é a sua?" Ele rebateu.

Pensei por um momento. "Fazer a sua se tornar realidade." Eu disse honestamente. Desta vez ele revirou seus olhos. "Tudo bem, se eu disser a você, você tem que me dizer a sua." Eu negociei.

"Feito".

"Em um provador. Eu quero que você me imobilize contra uma das paredes da pequena sala e lentamente tire minha roupa, fazendo-me ansiar pelo seu toque. Fazendo-me implorar para que você penetre em mim. Contra a porta, contra o espelho. Tudo isso com o risco de alguém ouvir e sermos apanhados em flagrante".

Ele apenas me encarou por um momento. "Você quer ser pega?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não." Eu ri ao ver a expressão no seu rosto. "Mas eu quero a sensação de que a qualquer momento poderíamos ser descobertos".

"Você deveria ter me dito isso antes. Nenhuma dessas lojas lá de baixo teria sido segura para as crianças." Ele riu, o que me fez sorrir e corar. "Estou falando sério. Agora, eu tenho toda a intenção de cumprir essa fantasia sua".

Meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente com os pensamentos escandaloso que estavam passando pela minha mente. "Ok, agora qual é a sua?" Eu perguntei, tentando tirar a atenção fora de mim.

"Uma das minhas, você quer dizer".

"Quantas você tem?" Eu perguntei.

"Com você, a lista é interminável." Ele sorriu, fazendo-me corar novamente. Amaldiçoei essa reação.

"Bem, uma das minhas é depois de uma noite fora juntos eu a levo para o Volvo para levá-la para casa. Talvez depois de uma noite de dança como a noite passada. Mmmm... eu não me importaria de repetir isso. Você estaria vestindo uma pequena roupa acanhada que mostra esse corpo magnífico que você tem." Ele disse enquanto arrastava seus dedos pelo meu lado, deixando arrepios em seu rastro.

"Quando eu começasse a dirigir, você inocentemente colocaria a mão no meu joelho e daria nele um aperto suave. Eu não acharia nada nisso e sorriria para você antes de continuar a olhar para a estrada." Ele pegou minha mão e colocou-a sobre seu joelho nu e eu podia sentir meu coração começar a corrida.

"Você começaria a deslizá-la ainda mais para cima." Ele disse com sua voz de seda enquanto ele movia minha mão subindo sua perna para sua coxa, com a sua mão em cima da minha para guiá-la.

"Talvez, você simplesmente mudaria um pouco para o lado." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto ele movia minha mão para o vinco da sua virilha, fazendo-o lamber os lábios. _Respire, Bella_.

"Neste momento não haveria como resistir a você e eu seria obrigado a encostar o carro ao lado de uma estrada longa e deserta e desligar o carro. Eu olharia para você e você teria aquele sorriso sedutor em seu rosto, apenas fazendo meu pau doer pela sua atenção. Pulsar pelo seu toque. Suplicar pelo calor da sua boca. Ter fome pelo deslizamento da sua língua".

Um arrepio correu através de mim quando percebi que ele estava falando sujo comigo... de novo. Esta era a minha noite favorita de sempre. Eu já sentia meus sucos começarem a vazar para a minha coxa e meu coração bater mais rápido.

"Você rastejaria até mim e montaria em mim do lado do motorista do Volvo, o seu vestido curto subindo enquanto suas pernas afastavam de cada lado de mim. Eu obteria uma visão direta do pequeno pedaço de tecido mantendo-me longe do que eu mais quero. E eu veria a mancha úmida da sua boceta molhada, deixando-me saber que apenas o pensamento da nossa posição estava excitando você".

Maldição, isso estava me excitando agora e eu nem estava nessa posição.

"Eu estenderia a mão sob seu vestido e rasgaria sua calcinha para fora do seu corpo, deixando o seu sexo completamente exposto ao meu gosto enquanto seus sucos continuariam escorrendo de você".

Eu podia sentir Edward ao meu lado ficando excitado sozinho e vi que sua respiração não estava mais calma como tinha acabado de estar.

"Você teria uma forte pressão contra o meu pau, bloqueando a minha visão, mas criando o atrito que eu estava querendo. Você balançaria para a frente e para trás gemendo enquanto minha crescente rigidez pressionaria contra o seu clitóris. Para a frente e para trás você iria por uma questão de minutos até que você gozaria com a sensação sem que eu sequer entrasse em você. Eu a empurraria um pouco para fora e veria a mancha que você deixou na minha calça, deixando-me saber que eu nem sequer tive que tirar a roupa para fazer isso com você." Ele tinha um olhar selvagem em seus olhos enquanto eles estavam ligeiramente vidrados. Eu estava tão excitada por isso como ele estava. Inferno, isso era _melhor_ do que um chato provador.

"Suas mãos mergulhariam debaixo da minha camisa, tateando em cada músculo. Não sendo capaz de aguentar muito mais tempo, eu sugiro que nós vamos para o banco de trás e você concorda. Sento-me no banco deixando minhas pernas ocupando o banco traseiro inteiro, deixando a você nenhum lugar para sentar a não ser em cima de mim. O que você faz".

"Eu tiro minha camisa, expondo o meu peito nu para você, mas isso não é suficiente e você _manda_-me tirar minhas calças também. Eu cumpro e faço o que minha sereia sexy exige." Ele disse piscando para mim.

"Você se abaixa e começa a memorizar cada músculo do meu torso com sua língua quente e macia. Chupa em cada reentrância que o corpo fornece a você enquanto eu assobio e suspiro com prazer".

Um pequeno gemido escapou-me só de pensar em fazer isso. Eu nunca olharia para o Volvo da mesma forma novamente, isso era certeza.

"Você inclina sua cabeça mais para baixo e beija a protuberância pulsante na minha cueca antes de lambê-la através do tecido." Ele fechou os olhos como se eu estivesse realmente fazendo isso com ele e mordeu seus lábios antes de abrir os olhos de novo e olhar para mim.

"Você puxaria lentamente o seu vestido para cima, sobre sua cabeça, expondo a sua pele lentamente enquanto ia. Sua boceta ensopada, seu estômago liso, levando até seus seios perfeitos com seus mamilos tensos em atenção para mim." Quando ele disse isso, suas mãos sempre muito gentilmente varreram os meus seios, imediatamente fazendo meus mamilos duros e meus olhos fecharam por um breve segundo para eu me recompor.

Uma vez que meus olhos se abriram novamente, ele continuou. "Eu não seria capaz de evitar chupá-los, massageá-los, amassá-los. Tocá-los como eles pediam para serem tocados." E ele começou a fazer exatamente isso. Suas mãos trabalhavam magicamente nos dois montes diante dele, fazendo-me gemer e arquear minhas costas em seu toque. Mas, cedo demais, ele afastou suas mãos.

Eu o vi sorrir. "Isso é exatamente como você reagiria. De repente, depois da tortura que eu infligi a você, você enterraria seus dedos sob o elástico da minha boxer e a arrancaria, fazendo meu pau destacar-se para você contemplá-lo não mais oculto pela roupa".

"Você inclinaria a sua cabeça para baixo para encontrá-lo já vazando na ponta. E quando você olha para mim, seus olhos nunca deixam os meus enquanto você lambe a parte inferior de baixo da base à ponta antes de beijar a cabeça." Ele mordeu seu lábio novamente antes de continuar. "Você tomaria a coisa toda em sua boca, sem nunca perder o contato visual enquanto você bombeia para cima e para baixo, fazendo um barulho de 'mmmm' enquanto você vai. Uma das suas mãos acariciaria o que sua boca não pode alcançar e sua outra mão massagearia minha bolas".

"Assim que eu estivesse prestes a gozar, você se afastaria. Meu pau não podendo agüentar mais, eu nos viro de modo que você está deitada sobre o banco de trás enquanto estou pairando acima de você. Coloco a mão sobre a sua boca , fazendo com que você não seja capaz de gritar quando eu enfio meu pau esfomeado em sua à espera e agora muito molhada boceta".

"Tudo o que seria ouvido seria seus gemidos abafados enquanto eu estoco antes de entrar dentro de você. Mas eu não pararia por aí. Eu continuaria batendo dentro de você cada vez mais forte enquanto puxaria e esfregaria seu clitóris enquanto você se contorce debaixo de mim, tentando gritar em êxtase".

"Eu finalmente soltaria a minha mão e diria a você entre as estocadas, 'agora grite, baby. Grite tão alto quanto você quiser para que o mundo saiba que _eu_ sou aquele fodendo você tão forte que você grita assim só para mim'."

"E você faria exatamente isso. Gritaria o meu nome enquanto nossos quadris empurravam juntos encontrando-se em cada estocada. Suas mãos pressionariam contra as janelas, tentando encontrar um lugar para segurar, mas elas continuariam a escorregar enquanto meu nome fica mais alto escapando da sua boca. Eu a beijo com toda a paixão no meu corpo enquanto acelero o ritmo. Você chupa a minha língua, recusando-se a deixá-la até que nós absolutamente _precisamos_ respirar".

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Eu realmente gemi alto, não sendo capaz de segurar mais nada.

"Devo parar?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Não. Eu apenas, uau".

Ele sorriu. "Bem, talvez eu vou acrescentar nós sendo pegos, só para você." Ele piscou.

"Isso é bom, só, por favor, vá em frente. Não pare".

"Enquanto o carro treme e as janelas embaçam quando eu continuo a te foder sem sentido, uma luz de repente brilha através da janela e percebemos que é um policial. Ele olha com desaprovação para nós, mas eu não podia parar naquele momento nem se eu quisesse. Nesse momento você está me ordenhando sem pensar e eu não posso agüentar mais, e nem você pode".

"Você grita meu nome e goza, assim como eu, pouco tempo depois. Eu colapso no seu peito arfante, beijando o peito que a minha boca está mais próxima, até que ouvimos um barulho na janela. Eu a abaixo, ainda em alta e não me importando com tudo o que este policial vê ou faz".

"Ele olha para as nossas formas nuas e suadas e você cora aquele adorável rubor enquanto você esconde seu rosto na dobra do meu pescoço".

"Eu seria um espertinho e perguntaria ao policial se havia algum problema. Ele me diria que precisávamos nos vestir e sair do carro. Para o que eu perguntaria se mais uma rodada estaria bem antes de sairmos. Ele ficaria irritado e iria embora".

"Nós começaríamos outra rodada?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego.

"Não até a cela da prisão, mas esta é outra fantasia." Ele riu antes de beijar minha cabeça. "Sinto muito, foi tudo bem? Eu não te apavorei, não é?" Ele perguntou, tentando ler a minha reação.

"Deus, não. Eu adorei isso." Eu disse a ele.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, surpreso.

Eu simplesmente peguei sua mão e puxei-a para o meu núcleo, onde eu estava molhada, para ele sentir. "Isso responde a sua pergunta?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

Ele me beijou de repente. Eu continuei abrindo a minha boca para conceder-lhe acesso, mas ele nunca levou. Eu suspirei e afastei-me do beijo.

"Eu não poderia fazer isso tão fácil para você, agora eu poderia?" Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ele rolou em cima de mim e senti sua ereção pressionar contra a minha entrada. Ele esfregou contra ela, mas nunca entrou. Eu estava começando a queimar com a excitação que ele tinha criado sem a minha libertação. Ele estava apenas brincando comigo novamente.

Novamente e novamente ele se esfregaria contra mim, fazendo-me gemer, mas se recusava a entrar.

"Edward, por favor." Eu implorei.

"Sim? O que é que você quer?" Ele perguntou, mas a voz dele estava tensa, mostrando que era difícil para ele resistir também.

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim." Eu implorei, tentando empurrar meus quadris para ele, mas falhando quando ele afastou-se ligeiramente.

"É isso que você quer, baby?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. Por favor." Pedi novamente.

Ele lentamente avançou-se em mim, deixando-me sentir o prazer dele entrando. Mas ele fez isso de forma lenta e somente alguns centímetros entraram antes de ele retirar-se lentamente.

"Edward." Eu gemi. "Mais... Eu preciso mais de você".

Ele mais uma vez deslizou dolorosamente lento, desta vez um pouco mais e enquanto eu tentava empurrar contra ele, ele puxou para fora, a cabeça do seu pênis sendo a única parte na minha entrada.

"Agora, Bella, comporte-se." Ele me disse.

Minha respiração ficou mais pesada com a frustração. "Edward, por favor".

"O que você quer?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero você." Respondi.

"Você já tem a mim. Agora, o que você _realmente_ quer?" Ele perguntou. Ele queria que eu dissesse a ele novamente.

"Eu quero que você..." Eu parei, não sendo capaz de terminar enquanto ele deslizava para dentro e fora de mim rapidamente.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. "Diga".

"Foda-me, Edward. Foda-me forte e por muito tempo." Eu gritei para fora.

Aparentemente, isso era tudo que ele precisava. As mágicas palavras sujas fizeram com que ele estocasse seu comprimento todo dentro de mim, batendo-me com força na cama. Tão forte que ela balançava contra a parede por trás dela, fazendo com que meus dentes batessem levemente.

Deus, este homem era incrível. Ele poderia ser suave e gentil e fazer amor comigo em um minuto, e depois completamente transformar-se em um viciado em sexo que me jogaria contra a parede e me foderia.

Depois que terminamos, como prometido, esse não foi o fim. Continuamos a noite inteira, de alguma forma fazendo isso na mesa da área da cozinha da suíte do hotel.

Essa foi uma das minhas favoritas. Ele tinha me deitado na mesa e puxado minha perna direita por cima do seu ombro, deixando-se ir ainda mais fundo em mim até que eu pudesse sentir suas bolas batendo contra a minha pele. O som era erótico e completamente satisfatório.

Após a mesa, ele fixou-me contra a parede e continuou o doce prazer com a gente em pé e eu indo para baixo sobre ele. Enquanto eu continuava a chupá-lo até que ele gozasse, sua cabeça batia continuamente na parede atrás dele.

Eventualmente, acabamos no sofá da suíte, totalmente e completamente exaustos e ainda, de alguma forma, cheios de desejo e luxúria. Eu poderia dizer porque quando me deitei no meu estômago, a cabeça de Edward descansando na minha bunda depois da nossa pequena ação no estilo cachorrinho, ele continuou a massagear minhas bochechas da bunda. E isso era tão bom.

"Realmente, você deveria parar com isso." Eu disse a ele em um gemido, claramente não querendo que ele parasse.

"Eu não acho que posso parar de tocar você." Ele riu. "Não depois disso. Isso foi... bem, surpreendente realmente não descreve isso".

"Sim, isso _seria_ um eufemismo." Eu ri, ainda cansada demais para me mover.

Senti que ele beijava minha bochecha direita e depois lambia o mesmo lugar, me fazendo ofegar de surpresa.

"Você não gosta disso?" Ele perguntou alarmado.

"Não, eu gosto. Foi diferente e erótico. Fiquei apenas surpresa, isso é tudo." Eu assegurei a ele.

"Mmm... bom. Porque eu gostei muito." Ele disse, lambendo minha bochecha novamente antes de mordê-la suavemente.

Virei meu corpo para que ele não fosse tentado mais a beijar, lamber ou morder minha bunda. Mas uma vez que eu me virei, ele pousou a cabeça à esquerda da minha virilha.

"Isso funciona também." Ele sorriu quando começou a beijar cada vez mais perto da minha feminilidade.

"Edward..." Eu avisei.

"Bella..." Ele zombou, e apenas continuou a beijar e então lamber.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos para pará-lo e puxei seu rosto para olhar para mim. "Edward, realmente, nós..." Mas fui interrompida pelo toque do telefone do hotel.

Edward ergueu-se relutantemente para fora do sofá para pegar o telefone. Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu peguei sua camisa e a vesti, assim ele não teria mais idéias para a noite... ou manhã, eu deveria dizer.

Edward entrou no quarto e franziu a testa para eu colocando roupas.

Eu ri do seu beicinho. "Oh não, senhor. Perdi a conta esta noite e estou cansada. Não queremos gastar o nosso último dia em Vegas dormindo".

"Você está certa, eu prefiro fazer outras coisas." Ele disse enquanto espreitava para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

"Edward, quem ligou aqui?" Perguntei, tentando distraí-lo o suficiente para subir na cama.

Ele riu. "A recepção." Ele disse enquanto se sentava na cama ao meu lado. "Aparentemente, você precisa se reprimir, jovem." Ele disse alegremente.

"Eu gostaria de lembrá-lo que eu não era a única gritando." Eu disse a ele.

Ele deu de ombros e, em seguida, beijou minha testa. "Você só é muito malditamente boa".

Ele se aconchegou a mim e apertou-me a ele o mais próximo que pôde. "Ah, Edward, você poderia colocar alguma calça, querido?" Eu perguntei. "Você só está um pouco perturbador." Eu ri.

Ele levantou-se e enfiou sua cueca boxer de volta e pulou de volta na cama, aconchegando-me de novo uma vez que ele estava sob os cobertores.

"Será que podemos pelo menos _falar_ sobre o sexo maravilhoso que acabamos de ter?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro. Sinceramente, eu nem sabia que você podia ser assim. Quero dizer, depois da noite no clube e não fazendo sexo por tanto tempo, isso era meio esperado. Mas o que acabou de acontecer..." Eu parei, qualquer palavra faltando para descrever isso.

"Eu sei. Quero dizer... uau! Não se preocupe, eu não posso mais pensar sobre isso se eu não estou autorizado a fazer qualquer outra coisa para você esta noite." Ele riu.

Eu sorri e beijei-o. "Boa noite, Edward. Durma agora".

"Eu amo você, eu vou sonhar só com você." Ele respondeu docemente.

_**

* * *

**_**Tem mais alguém vivo? Eu não sei se estou ou se minha alma fala com vocês... mas gente... foi mais tenso que o capítulo anterior hein, nussinhora *tods se abana***

**Gente... não esqueçam de comentar por favor...**

**Espero que estejam gostando dessa maratona. Amanhã tem mais hein.**

**Obrigada**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	38. Mais Um Dia

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Twilight não é meu. Edward Falando Sujo... oh muito meu também!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – Mais um dia**

**EPDV**

Eu acordei exausto depois de ontem à noite, mas sabia que hoje eu não tinha nada planejado, mas um dia relaxante na piscina e fazer o que seja que o coração da pequena sexy Bella desejasse. Ela era uma sedutora como ela nunca admitindo ou não. Ontem à noite, amaldiçoei o nosso corpo não ser capaz de ir mais, porque Deus sabe que eu teria, e estava prestes a fazer se o telefone não tocasse.

Sentei-me na cama, passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos e sorrindo enquanto pensava na noite anterior. Isso era definitivamente um bom pensamento. Falando nisso, Bella estava começando a se mexer. Ela parecia tão calma quando estava dormindo. Quem diria que embaixo disso, ela era uma garota selvagem que fez essas coisas para mim na noite passada.

Ela rolou, e sua cabeça caiu bem no meu colo. Talvez até mesmo no sono, ela não era tão inocente.

Ela soltou um suspiro antes de seus olhos abrirem e ela olhou para o que sua cabeça estava deitada antes de olhar para mim.

"Eu juro, você mesma colocou sua cabeça ai." Eu ri, segurando minhas mãos em inocência.

Ela entrou no meu riso e deu um beijo no meu membro antes de sentar-se, que só me fez rolar a cabeça para trás e sibilar com a sensação.

"Veja... é sempre culpa sua, quando eu não posso parar." Eu disse a ela. "Você faz coisas assim e espera que eu não faça nada."

Ela não fez nada, alem de rir de mim. "Ok, meu muito sexy e excitado namorado, o que estaremos fazendo hoje?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu não estou excitado." Eu me defendi. "E eu pensei que hoje nós poderíamos ir para a piscina, já que não fomos lá ainda. Então, o resto do dia é com você. Tudo o que você quiser." Eu disse a ela.

"Parece divertido" ela disse, enquanto balançava as pernas para fora do lado da cama. "Eu vou colocar meu maiô então. Tenho certeza que Alice colocou na mala. Ela colocou todo o resto." ela riu.

"Eu acho que ela colocou o meu. Você só pode pegar o meu, então pode se trocar no banheiro e passar o seu protetor. Se eu esfregar qualquer parte do seu corpo, eu não acho que vou ser capaz de resistir." Eu disse-lhe honestamente.

"Certo, tudo bem." Ela puxou um tipo de tecido negro e tirou a minha sunga preta, antes de transportar a mala para o banheiro.

Eu relutantemente sai da cama e peguei meus pertences, escorregando em minha sunga. Quando eu terminei de amarrar o ouvi Bella da casa de banho.

"Oh inferno, não!" Eu a ouvi dizer, me fazendo rir.

Andei em direção a porta do banheiro. "Temos algum problema?" Eu perguntei, nem sequer tentar esconder o divertimento em minha voz.

"Eu vou MATAR a sua irmã!" ela disse que soando muito chateada.

"Bella, que é o problema?" Eu perguntei depois de ouvir como a voz dela estava mal.

"Sua irmã me deu um novo maiô." ela sibilou

"Isso realmente não parece tão ruim assim." Tentei consolá-la. "Basta colocá-lo, talvez não seja tão ruim quanto você pensa que é."

"Tudo bem, mas eu duvido." Ouvi-a mover-se até que de repente estava em silêncio.

"Querida, você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, não tem nada melhor sobre isso." disse ela através da porta.

"Você sabe, é apenas Vegas, então eu tenho certeza que não será tão ruim comparado com o que algumas das outras garotas vão estar vestindo... ou caras com isso." Eu pensava nos tempos em que tive que suportar velhos andando de sunga. Não é bonito.

Ela riu o que me fez sorrir. "Tudo bem, mas eu avisei." ela disse enquanto a ouvi destrancar a porta.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, meu queixo quase caiu no chão. Eu estava congelado no lugar pelo minúsculo biquíni branco que ela usava. E ela parecia tão boa nele.

"Viu? Eu sabia disso. Isso é longe demais." ela disse, virando-se para voltar para o banheiro.

"Não." Foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Admito que chegar a esse ponto não era muito exatamente o que se passava por minha mente. Bella apenas neste biquíni. A visão era de enlouquecer... de uma forma extremamente bom.

O rosto dela ficou em um belo tom de rosa e ela continuou minna frente sem jeito.

"Bella, você olha... não há mesmo palavras. Acredite em mim, não há necessidade de ser auto-consciente. Mas se você não quer ir, não temos." Eu disse a ela. Eu adorava vê-la dessa forma, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu faria com que ela fizesse algo que não estava confortável.

"Não, está tudo bem. Vou estar coberta pela água de qualquer maneira certo?" ela riu nervosamente. Eu beijei a bochecha dela e agarrei a nossa toalha com a bolsa.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. "Este é o seu dia." Eu disse a ela.

Ela agarrou meu braço. "Eu tenho certeza. Mas eu acho que vou me cobrir com a toalha até chegarmos à piscina." Entreguei a toalha e ela envolveu-o em sua cintura pequena, mas sua metade superior ainda era visível em toda a sua glória. Eu jurei que cada parte dela era a perfeição.

Caminhamos até os elevadores e até a piscina, Bella recebeu bastante olhares de alguns dos caras lá. Eu apenas embrulhei meu braço apertado em torno dela e resisti ao impulso de praticamente rosnar para eles. Eu ri. Esta menina tirava os instintos animais em mim.

Conseguimos localizar duas cadeiras no gramado ao lado da piscina e colocamos nossas toalhas sobre eles para reclamá-los como nossos. Estava muito lotado.

Bella permaneceu na cadeira, e suspirou satisfeita.

"Você quer que eu pegue uma bebida, amor?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro." ela disse, não parecendo segura de si mesma.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei.

"Hum... eu não sei." disse ela mansamente, como se estivesse envergonhada. "Alguma coisa boa?" ela perguntou.

Eu ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Ok, eu vou te dar algo bom." Eu ri. "Eu já volto. Fique longe de problemas." Eu meio que brinquei.

"Sim, isso soa se fosse tão difícil de fazer." ela riu sarcástica.

"Basta ficar aqui até eu voltar." Eu disse a ela. "Eu não quero um cara pense que você está disponível." Eu disse com uma piscadela, ganhando aquele riso musical dela.

Eu fiz meu caminho até o bar, que estava convenientemente situado em frente à piscina. Sentei em um dos bancos de bar, esperando o garçom me antender.

"Hei você aí." Uma menina ao meu lado me disse.

Virei e dei-lhe um pequeno, "Hey." Antes de virar a minha atenção de volta para o bar.

"Ah, então você tem uma namorada, né?" ela perguntou com uma pequena risada.

"Sim, realmente eu tenho." Eu disse educadamente.

"Bem, ela deve ser completamente a garota."

"Se você soubesse. Ela é realmente magnífica." Eu disse com orgulho. Magnífica e ela me escolheu entre todas as pessoas.

"Quem é ela?" perguntou a mulher.

Virei no banquinho e olhar em toda a piscina e encontrei minha Bella deitada na cadeira onde eu tinha deixado. Seus olhos fechados e seu corpo tão perfeito como quando eu a deixei nesse minúsculo biquíni branco. "Aquela." Mostrei-a para a mulher.

"Ah. Agora eu vejo como ela conseguiu um pedaço como você. Ela é muito sexy." ela disse-me como se eu já não soubesse. "Talvez eu fale com ela sobre deixar-me tê-lo por algumas horas."

Eu virei para ela. "Mesmo se ela deixá-lo, quem disse que eu iria?" Perguntei-lhe, provavelmente, mais duro do que o necessário.

"O que posso fazer por você?" o garçom perguntou de repente.

"Uma cerveja e um sex on the beach." Eu disse a ele. Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a preparar as bebidas.

"Ok, tudo bem. Ela parece um pouco mal-humorada, talvez nós três juntos poderíamos fazer algo."

Paguei minhas bebidas. "Eu não penso assim." Eu disse a ela antes de me afastar. Só em Las Vegas, eu juro por Deus.

"Aqui querida." Eu disse uma vez que voltei a Bella e lhe entreguei a bebida.

"Obrigada."

"Acho que temos a nossa primeira oferta para um ménage à trois." Eu ri.

Ela articulou. "Uh, Edward, para dizer a verdade, acho que Heidi, Brett, e Keith concordariam em ter um." ela riu.

"Verdade." Eu admiti. "Mas nos foi oferecido."

"Homem ou mulher?" ela perguntou.

"Mulher." Eu respondi.

"Ela era bonita?"

"Hum, não realmente. Mas outra vez, comparado a você?" Perguntei dando-lhe um beijo.

Ela corou, mas disse: "Você é brega com as palavras às vezes." com uma risada.

"É por isso que você me ama."

"Isso, ou eu só o uso para o sexo." ela brincou.

"Ok, já chega. Eu acho que todo o sol está afetando você. Gostaria de dar um mergulho?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro." disse a ela, colocando o copo para baixo e ficando em pé.

Sem dizer uma palavra, eu a peguei no estilo de noiva e pulei com ela dentro da piscina. Ela surgiu, procurando por ar e olhou para mim.

"Ok, senhor. Não é engraçado." Ela olhou. Eu mergulhei na água com ela e segurei-a perto de mim.

"Sinto muito."

"De alguma forma, eu absolutamente não acredito em você." ela brincou.

"Talvez eu não podia esperar para vê-la molhada." Eu sussurrei sedutor no ouvido dela, tentando obter uma reação dela. Eu adorava quando ela me respondia com um arrepio ou um gemido. E com certeza um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

Ela se inclinou em minha orelha, seus lábios apenas roçando meu lóbulo. "Você sabe que nós não precisamos de uma piscina para você para me molhar" ela sussurrou antes de morder meu lóbulo. Eu gemi, tanto com o que ela disse e das medidas que se seguiram.

"Touche." Eu disse em voz tensa.

Ela riu e depois recuou para ainda mais longe de mim.

Só então quatro caras em colchão inflávels que distribuiu perto da borda, flutuaram sobre a minha Bella.

"Ei, você se importaria de assinar seu nome em algum lugar do meu corpo?" perguntou um cara que já tinha muitas assinaturas em seus braços, pernas, tronco, e sua testa.

"Por que vocês estão tendo as pessoas assinando o seu corpo?" Bella perguntou, em tom nauseada que me fez rir modestamente.

"Eu queria que Vegas fosse memorável. O que há de mais memorável do que ter senhoras quentes assinando todo o meu corpo?" perguntou o homem com uma risada.

"Talvez uma senhora quente arranque suas bolas." Bella disse inocentemente como poderia ser.

O homem começou a rir com ela, pensando que ela estava brincando, até que, tanto o homem e eu ficamos chocados quando ela realmente agarrou suas bolas... apertado.

"Agora, fique longe de mim, seu pervertido doente." disse ela, torcendo-lhe a mão um pouco, fazendo o homem gritar.

Ela finalmente se soltar e os homens se afastaram para o outro lado da piscina para se manter a uma distância segura.

"Ok, eu acho que Rosalie está definitivamente te influenciando." Eu brinquei enquanto passei meus braços em torno dela e a levou para perto de mim. "Veja o que acontece se você está apenas a poucos metros de mim?" Eu a provoquei.

"Olha" ela disse apontando para os caras do outro lado da piscina. Agora duas mulheres estavam rindo como eles assinando as coxas deles. Era repugnante. "Os homens são nojentos." Ela então voltou a olhar para mim. "Como eu consegui prender um dos únicos decentes lá fora?" ela perguntou antes de beijar o meu nariz.

"Você tem outro namorado que eu não sei?" Eu brinquei.

"Você é um homem tolo."

"Você gostaria de umo colchão inflável, minha querida?" Perguntei a ela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e vi um desocupado flutuando a um par de pés de nós. Nadei e peguei-o, arrastando-o novamente para Bella. "Suba milady."

**BPDV**

Subi para o conjunto recém adquirido e mexia até que eu estava confortavelmente deitada. Edward pegou o fim dele e começou a me arrastar ao redor da piscina.

"Você está pronta para a excursão, senhorita?" ele perguntou em voz mais profunda do que o habitual, me fazendo rir.

"Por que eu declaro, eu sempre quis ver a piscina antes." Eu disse com um sotaque do sul soando muito falso.

Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos para que eu pudesse ver o que ele estava prestes a apontar.

"À nossa esquerda, você verá que há mais piscina e depois de pessoas deitadas em cadeiras. Eles são umas pessoas preguiçosas aqui. Você tem sorte de vê-los em seu habitat natural."

Eu ri enquanto Edward continuou o passeio com o colchão inflável. Ele até me arrastou direto em uma fonte de água, fazendo com que a queda da água caísse com força contra meu corpo, e encharcando completamente meu corpo que começava a secar.

"Edward!" Exclamei, uma vez que estávamos fora da fonte.

Ele me tirou do colchão e me aconchegou perto de seu corpo. "Sim?" ele perguntou enquanto me deu seu sorriso deslumbrante. Na verdade, eu esqueci completamente o que eu ia dizer e apenas olhei para ele.

"Gostaria de voltar para o quarto agora?" ele me pediu e tudo que eu pude fazer foi acenar com a minha cabeça. Honestamente eu não me importava aonde eu ia, enquanto ele estava ao meu lado.

Eu assisti como ele tirou seu corpo perfeito da água. Gotas caíram de seus principais tons como os músculos do braço flexionando no processo de puxar fora da piscina. Então, sua mão estava na frente do meu rosto. Olhei em seus olhos que estava divertido. Peguei a mão dele, e muito mais rápido do que eu esperava, eu estava sendo içada e bati no peito de Edward.

Eu me afastei. "OW, caramba, você esta duro!" Exclamei sem pensar enquanto esfregava meus seios doloridos agora juntos. Notei cabeças se encaixam em nossa direção, mas os ignorei.

"Não, mas se você não parar de fazer isso, eu vou ficar." ele disse, olhando sério quanto seus olhos caíram sobre meu peito. E eu observei meus movimentos eróticos. Tendendo a girar meus seios doloridos hein? Bem, isso era culpa dele. Ele e o duro peito esculpido dele. Ow.

Nós finalmente fomos até a nossa suíte e coloquei um short branco e blusa azul marinho tomara que caia que Alice tinha embalado. Era realmente muito bonito. Coube também ao redor do meu peito, não a ponto de cair (eu fiz o teste de salto no banheiro). E então, plissado no fundo. Muito bonito e na sua forma, não importa o que fizéssemos, eu estava preparada.

Saí do banheiro para encontrar um Edward vestido sentado na cama. "Então, o que fazemos agora?" ele me perguntou.

"O quê? Isso foi idéia sua. Devia ter tudo planejado." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu escolhi a nossa última noite, gostaria de ser agradável e fazer o que você quisesse." ele sorriu.

Eu pensei por um segundo. "Bem, nós não fomos para New York. Podíamos ir até lá e pelo caminho poderíamos olhar a strip também." Eu disse a ele, vendo como esse hotel era perto do final da pista.

Ele sorriu com a idéia. "Então, New York, New York será. Eles tem uma vida noturna louca lá de qualquer maneira."

O sol estava começando a se por enquanto nos dirigimos para fora do hotel. Realmente não havia nada mais surpreendente do que a noite. Eu poderia ter uma dor no pescoço de olhar para todos as placas na rua.

"Última chamada para as hot babes, Edward." Eu disse com uma risada enquanto_ outro _caminhão de Hot Babes passou por nós.

Caminhamos por um longo caminho até o hotel estilo Nova York e entrei para encontrar absolutamente cheio de pessoas. Não havia quase nenhum espaço para caminhar. Edward estava certo, este deve ser um local popular para a vida noturna.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

Mas ele não respondeu. Ele simplesmente agarrou meu pulso e a próxima coisa que eu soube, é que estava em um bar lotado de gente. Edward de alguma forma nos empurrou para a frente onde o bar estava e vi quatro mulheres por trás dele rodando copos e garrafas, e dando a cada um muito show.

Eu olhei para o sinal de néon vermelho brilhante atrás da mulher. Dizia "Coyote Ugly." _Oh merda!_

"Ok, todo mundo, agora que está pronto para o concurso de dança?" uma loira por trás do bar gritou, recebeu grandes quantidades de gritos de volta. "Que bom! Agora, vamos pegar as meninas da multidão. Virão ao bar e começarão a dançar. Eu e minhas amigas vamos tirar as piores. A última garota a ficar GANHA!" ela gritou e, novamente, todo mundo aplaudiu. "A vencedora, recebe sua escolha de qualquer pessoa na sala. Vocês estão prontas para dançar?" ela gritou. Mais uma vez, gritar foi a resposta. "Pode começar a música!"

De repente "I love Rock 'n Roll" começou a tocar por Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. A loira estava no bar e olhou para a multidão de garotas para subir no palco e dançar. Eu tentei me enterrar por trás de Edward enquanto ele ria.

"Ah, vamos lá. Você não quer dançar?" ele perguntou. Eu olhei pra ele e continuei a me esconder. Sim, eu era uma covarde. Mas eu já tinha ido para o pole dance. Quero dizer, realmente, o quanto eu tenho que dançar para este menino?

Olhei para cima e vi que havia cinco meninas em cima do bar.

"Dance para o menino que você quiser!" gritou à loira.

Percebi que muitas das meninas estavam olhando Edward. Eles olhavam para ele, enquanto moviam seus quadris e lambiam os lábios. E então bateu-me... uma dessas meninas ganharia Edward. Olhei ao redor do bar e sabia que ele era o cara mais atraente lá (quero dizer, honestamente, quando ele não é o cara mais atraente?). _Duplo MERDA! _Um dessas putas teriam o meu homem.

"Oh inferno, não!" Eu gritei enquanto empurrei Edward um pouco para o lado. Eu não podia acreditar que estava prestes a fazer isso, mas eu subi no bar. Eu só pulei para cima e comecei a dançar com as outras cinco. Eles todos me encararam, mas o inferno se eu me importava, eu tinha meu próprio homem para ganhar.

Então eu dancei. Eu dancei como nunca dancei antes, porque eu tinha algo a ganhar. E se eu perder, alguma outra assanhada estaria passando o tempo com Edward. Claro, ele iria me manter ao lado dele, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estaria compartilhando o que era meu.

Então, eu balancei meu cabelo, movi meus quadris sugestivamente, e até minhas costas dobraram para trás quase todo o caminho até o bar.

Uma por uma, as meninas estavam foram expulso do bar. Em seguida, isso desceu para mim e esta vagabunda de cabeça vermelha que estava olhando diretamente para Edward. Então eu retirei todas as paradas. Chutando as pernas para cima para mostrar minha flexibilidade e mostrar como estava quente várias vezes. Minhas mãos sempre brincavam com meus cabelos "sexy" e eu até chupava o dedo antes de deixá-lo cair para o meu decote. Não me julgue... era para ganhar Edward!

"E temos uma vencedora!" A loira disse. Ela virou para s cabeça vermelha. "Coloque sua bunda para fora do bar" gritou para ela com uma risada. Eu ganhei! Eu tinha apenas um. "Gostosa, com certeza você pode se mover." ela me disse. Se o meu rosto não estava tão vermelha da transpiração, ela já teria ficado após essa observação e todas as chamadas de gata e assobios que ganhei. "Escolha o seu homem."

A multidão irrompeu e os caras levantaram as mãos gritando, "escolha-me!." É claro que eu já tinha minha cabeça feita. Olhei para Edward, e ele piscou para mim. Eu pulei fora do bar e ele me pegou sem esforço, estilo noiva.

"Ah, você me escolheu." ele riu.

Estendi a mão e beijou-o... forte. Não me importando com as milhares de pessoas que estavam assistindo e gritando, de fato, por nós. Eu deixei as minhas mãos emaranhar em seus cabelos e puxei-me para perto dele, aprofundando o beijo. Fui até onde eu tinha agüentando a minha respiração, e então finalmente se afastou.

"E você me acusa de deslumbrante você." Ele riu, enquanto eu sentia era levantada em seu peito. Ele me pôs em pé.

Saímos do bar depois disso. Nós andamos ao redor e olhamos para os pequenos bares e lojas que tinha por lá, mas realmente não passamos muito tempo;

No entanto, quando chegamos à zona de ESPN, nós corremos até o fliperama como crianças e começamos a jogar os jogos.

Eu orgulhosamente chutei a bunda de em 7 rodadas de hóquei de mesa. No entanto, ele abriu totalmente a lata na minha bunda quando jogamos Tekken*. Ele me levou para esse jogo ridículo com o basquete e colocou o dinheiro no jogo.

_*** Tekken**__: é uma famosa série de jogos de luta criada pela Namco._

"Edward, eu sou uma droga no basquete." Eu disse a ele.

"É por isso que eu vou te ensinar" ele disse vindo atrás de mim e empurrando contra as minhas costas, me fazendo ofegar de surpresa e prazer.

Eu levei uma bola na minha mão e suas mãos largas ajustaram a sua posição sobre a bola. Ele levantou os braços e juntos jogamos a bola. Nós tínhamos apenas acertado um par antes que o tempo se esgotou. E mesmo quando o jogo parou, ele só passou os braços em volta de mim e apoiou seu queixo no meu ombro.

Eu estava tão confortável assim e eu não queria que ele me deixasse ir.

"Vamos voltar para o hotel. Tenho algo planejado para a nossa última noite fora juntos." ele disse sedutoramente.

"Ok." Eu soltei muito ansiosa.

E então começamos a nossa longa jornada de volta ao nosso hotel.

* * *

**_Amanhã (dia 23) é meu aniversário... quem leu Mute vai ter uma grande surpresa haha =)_**

******Ui essa Bella não é fácil não... pois eu faria a mesma coisa.. estamos falando do Edward e de _vadias_ olhando para ele =P**

**Ai eles estão voltando para o hotel nhami nhami haha' uma pena, estão acabando as ~aventuras~ em Las Vegas... mas ainda temos muita fic pela frente XD 33 capítulos hahaha ai credo essa fic é enorme... e ainda tem continuação. Tenho mão boa pra fic gigante XD **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e adorei tudo o que vocês falaram do capítulo anterior, hahaha**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	39. O Que Mais Importa

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Sério, se você ainda acha que eu sou a Stephenie Meyer, vocês estariam todos me implorando para usarem Edward. E se eu _fosse_ Stephenie Meyer, eu diria que não e apenas o manteria comigo... egoísta? Oh, sim!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo**** 38 - O Que Mais Importa**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

Assim que chegamos à porta da nossa suíte, Edward cobriu meus olhos com a mão.

"Não espie. Você vai direto para o banheiro. Eu trarei sua necessáire. Tome um banho e troque para sua roupa de dormir e o roupão que eu te dei. Entendeu? Se você espiar, haverá sérias conseqüências." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu contemplei a punição perversa por espiar, mas fui eliminada do meu devaneio por Edward.

"Bella? Comporte-se agora." Ele disse como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

"Tudo bem, nada de espiar. Eu entendi." Desisti enquanto fechei meus olhos por trás de sua mão.

Eu podia ouvi-lo abrir a porta depois de deslizar a chave através da fechadura. Deixei-o guiar-me para o banheiro e eu parei no azulejo, não tendo certeza se eu poderia abrir meus olhos ainda. Ele me deixou, mas estava de volta em um instante.

"Aqui está sua necessáire. Você pode sair quando estiver pronta." Ele disse quando me deu um beijo e saiu do banheiro.

Abri meus olhos e abri a torneira deixando a água correr pela banheira, deixando-a na temperatura adequada antes de fechar a banheira para deixá-la encher.

Quando deixei meu corpo afundar na água quente, eu já me sentia mais relaxada. Passei alguns momentos apenas deitada na banheira, curtindo a sensação antes de começar a lavar-me. Era uma pena que Edward não tinha se juntado a mim. Definitivamente havia espaço suficiente para dois na grande banheira, que tinha até mesmo jatos para massagear minhas costas enquanto em me enxaguava. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Eu teria que perguntar se poderíamos voltar novamente.

Era triste que o nosso tempo juntos e sozinhos já estava acabando. Parecia mais longo do que foi, mas no bom sentido. Eu adorava acordar nesta cidade com Edward e não ter nenhuma preocupação no mundo além do que fazer com nós mesmos pelo dia. Mas tanto quanto eu amava isso, eu sentia falta dos meus amigos e esperava ansiosamente para vê-los.

Quando me sentei na banheira depois de lavar-me, decidi ligar para Alice. Este foi o maior tempo que havíamos ficado separadas desde o primeiro ano da faculdade.

"Bella?" Ela disse em sua voz animada.

"Hey, Alice. Como é que estão as coisas aí sem mim?"

"Ah, Jasper e eu nos mantemos ocupados." Ela disse com uma risadinha. "O quanto você gostou de Las Vegas?"

"Eu adoro isso. Este foi o fim de semana perfeito. Estou tão feliz que eu perdi a aposta." Eu ri.

"Eu tenho que dizer, estou surpresa que você não está, bem, você sabe..." Ela parou sugestivamente.

"Não se preocupe, nós fizemos o suficiente disso no fim de semana." Eu ri. "Não que eu esteja reclamando".

"Ah, Jasper está ficando muito impaciente. Falo com você amanhã quando chegar em casa!" Ela disse alegremente.

"Sim. Divirta-se." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Tchau".

"Tchau".

Desliguei o telefone e saí da banheira, envolvendo-me em uma toalha e deixando a água escorrer da banheira. Eu, então, comecei a secar meu cabelo. Eu tive que admitir que parecia cabelo de sexo no momento em que estava seco. Vesti uma bonita camisola de seda que Alice tinha embalado para mim e vi um roupão sobre o balcão.

Era uma bonita cor vermelha com uma costura quente de cor mostarda. Puxei-o, encontrando-o quente e incrivelmente macio e confortável.

Dei uma olhada no espelho para me certificar de que estava apresentável e fiquei bastante satisfeita com a minha aparência. Abri a porta que dava para a suíte e encontrei-a mais escura que o normal.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu olhava ao redor da suíte. A única luz vinha de dezenas de velas acesas através de todo o quarto, dando-lhe um brilho quente e romântico. O chão estava cheio de pétalas de rosas e a lareira que tinha no quarto, do lado oposto da cama, estava acesa.

Mas a melhor vista na sala, de longe, era um Edward sem camisa, vestindo apenas um par de calças de pijama vermelho escura.

"Você está linda." Ele ronronou quando se aproximou de mim.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você." Eu disse quando meu rosto se tornou um tom de vermelho de vergonha.

Ele me levou até um cobertor estabelecido na frente da lareira, onde nos sentamos. Ele posicionou-me para sentar entre suas pernas, minhas costas contra seu peito enquanto ele apoiava o seu peso com as mãos, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás.

"Isso é bom." Eu suspirei, completamente contente no momento.

"Eu pensei que nós deveríamos ter uma noite romântica juntos antes de termos que aturar todo mundo de novo." Edward riu. "Olha, eu até mesmo tenho alimentos e bebidas".

Olhei para cima para onde ele parecia estar olhando e encontrei que os 'alimentos e bebidas' que ele tinha falado estavam em uma bandeja de prata de morangos cobertos de chocolate e uma garrafa de champanhe e um balde de gelo.

"Como é gentil de sua parte." Eu sorri e dei-lhe um rápido beijo, inclinando-me.

Ele sentou-se e começou a derramar para cada um de nós uma taça de champanhe, entregando uma para mim. "Agora, o que você gostaria de fazer enquanto nós gastamos nossa última noite juntos aqui?" Ele perguntou, sentado em minha frente, seus olhos esmeralda cintilando pela luz do fogo.

Pensei por um momento. "Que tal um jogo." Eu propus.

"Se for qualquer coisa como Go Fish, eu estou todo para ele." Ele riu.

"Ok, então vamos jogar o Jogo das Perguntas!" Eu anunciei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "O Jogo das Perguntas? Agora há um título criativo." Ele riu.

"Quieto. Agora, isso é como você joga. Nós vamos para lá e para cá perguntando ao outro qualquer coisa que nós queremos... qualquer coisa. A primeira pessoa que se recusar a responder, perde. Fácil o suficiente?" Eu expliquei e ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Ok, você deve começar, eu acho. Uma vez que você pensou nisso." Ele disse.

"Edward, qual era a sua matéria preferida na escola?" Eu perguntei, pensando que deveríamos começar devagar. Sem dúvida que eventualmente teríamos ambos puxando grandes armas em um esforço para ganhar.

"Ciência... obviamente. Bella, qual sua música favorita do Air Supply?" Ele perguntou com uma risada.

Tentei encará-lo, mas meus lábios curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, tornando-o menos efetivo. "Você nunca vai esquecer isso, vai?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Nunca. Você se recusa a responder a pergunta?"

"Você vai me fazer dizer, não é?" Eu perguntei. Ele apenas acenou, com humor dançando em seus olhos. "Making Love Out of Nothing At All". Eu resmunguei. "Edward, o melhor trote telefônico que você já fez?"

"Muito fácil. Eu era um calouro na escola e saí com Emmett e Jasper. Eles decidiram fazer-me ligar para o WalMart. Eu acredito que quando eles me perguntaram como poderiam ajudar-me, que foi algo como isto: 'Vocês... te... tem... um... di... distribuidor... de... pap... papel... higi... higiênico?', o que eles responderam que sim. Eu os mantive na linha durante dez minutos, todo o tempo passando gaguejando como se eu fosse deficiente físico. Emmett e Jasper quase se mijaram de tanto rir." Ele riu.

"Você é tão horrível." Eu ri.

"Mas você está rindo também. Além disso, eu era uma criança." Ele disse quando sua risada cessou. "Ok, de volta aos negócios, Bella, personagem fictício que você acha atraente?" Ele perguntou.

Oh, ele estava buscando isso também. "Meu número é um personagem de video game. Jin dos jogos Tekken. Hey, eu vejo aquele olhar, não me julgue!" Eu gritei para ele.

"Desculpe. Por quê Jin?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Porque ele é sexy." Eu claramente afirmei. Ok, eu estava tão feita brincando. "Edward, você alguma vez já ouviu seus pais fazendo sexo?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso inocente.

Desta vez ele olhou para mim. "Sim." Ele disse brevemente enquanto fiz o meu melhor para não rir.

"Mais de uma vez?" Eu perguntei com meu sorriso ainda no lugar.

Seus olhos se estreitaram para mim. "Várias vezes. Você está feliz agora? Eu posso, _por favor_, mudar de assunto?"

"Deveria".

"Ótimo. Agora, quando foi a primeira vez que você se masturbou e pensando em quê?" Ele perguntou. Ah, ele acabou de bater abaixo da cintura agora.

Senti meu rosto queimar imediatamente e olhei para longe de seu olhar, que eu ainda podia sentir no meu. Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando pensar em como verbalizar isso.

"Bella..." Ele cantarolou, tentando fazer-me responder. "Você não vai me dizer?"

Eu não podia olhar para ele enquanto dizia isso. Era simplesmente uma maneira muito constrangedora. Quero dizer, honestamente, quem alguma vez pensou que teria que admitir isso? Isso simplesmente não era justo. "No segundo ano." Eu fui capaz de deixar sair e então tomei um grande fôlego, fechando meus olhos. "E... você." Eu mal sussurrei.

A resposta que obtive foi o silêncio, então eu comecei a abrir meu olho direito e, em seguida, o esquerdo para olhar para Edward. Ele estava apenas olhando para mim com uma expressão de choque no rosto, fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

Esperei pelo que pareceu minutos, mas seu rosto ainda não mudava. Revirei os olhos para ele. "Ok, honestamente, Edward, o que diabos você está pensando porque está começando a me assustar que você ainda está parado".

E então, ele veio voando em mim, batendo-me no cobertor e olhando para mim. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder, ele beijou-me profundamente e eu podia sentir o desejo irradiando para fora dele. Agora essa era a reação que eu não esperava, mas eu gostei muito dela.

Ele me deixou respirar, mas trouxe a sua boca quente e ofegante ao meu ouvido. "Essa é a coisa mais sexy que já ouvi." Ele disse antes de beijar abaixo da minha orelha.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Tudo bem. Isso significará que eu ganho?" Eu perguntei, mas ele começou a afastar-se de mim e sentar-se novamente.

"Nem de perto." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem. Então, Edward, quando foi a última vez que você teve uma ereção?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, mas desviou o olhar dos meus olhos. "Hoje, quando vi você naquele minúsculo biquíni. E se eu estou sendo honesto. Minhas calças ficaram um pouco... desconfortáveis quando você respondeu a esta última pergunta".

Nós fomos para frente e para trás, lançando perguntas um para o outro, mas nenhum dos dois quebrando, então decidimos que era um empate e deixamos por isso mesmo.

"Eu acho que você parece um pouco faminta." Edward disse com um sorriso. Eu apenas ri quando ele estendeu a mão para a bandeja de prata cheia de morangos.

Ele pegou um e colocou-o lentamente em meus lábios. Sorri para a ação clichê, mas dei uma mordida, no entanto. Eles estavam realmente deliciosos. Eu alimentei-o em seguida e ele se certificou de que seus lábios pastassem sobre meus dedos antes de dar uma mordida.

Antes que ele pegasse o próximo, ele puxou suavemente as tiras do roupão, deixando-o aberto para revelar a camisola azul de seda que eu estava usando. Ele sondou-a por um momento antes de levantar mais uma fruta aos meus lábios. Chupei-a primeiro, deslizando minha boca sobre ela antes de mordê-la. Seus olhos começaram a queimar através de mim quando eu peguei uma para mim, mas ele se recusou a deixar-me alimentá-lo mais.

Ele pegou a fruta de mim e arrastou-a levemente sobre a minha clavícula antes de lamber a minha pele. Terminamos a bandeja inteira, provocando um ao outro assim. Eu nunca tinha gostado tanto de frutas.

Quando tinha acabado, eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e ele apenas me segurou lá.

"Ainda bem que você ganhou a aposta." Eu ri.

Seu corpo tremeu enquanto ele ria. "Você estava tão confiante no início. Eu juro que nunca estive mais frustrado em toda a minha vida".

"A coisa toda meio que saiu pela culatra. Você percebe isso, certo?" Eu ri. "Fiz a aposta para que não estivéssemos em cima um do outro o tempo todo. Mas tudo o que isso causou foi fazer-nos nos provocar ainda mais. Não é exatamente como eu planejei".

Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. "Eu não poderia estar mais feliz que o tiro saiu pela culatra".

Virei-me em seus braços e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu tronco. "Eu não quero ir para casa amanhã." Eu gemi.

"Eu também não".

"Bom, vamos apenas viver aqui. Nesta suíte. Podemos fazer o que quisermos. Seria bom." Eu sugeri em um tom de brincadeira, mas era um pensamento agradável.

"Alice nos mataria." Ele riu. "Não se preocupe, amor. Nós voltaremos. Ou fugiremos para algum outro lugar." Ele disse quando beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Edward?" Perguntei hesitante. "Você já pensou sobre o fim do verão, afinal?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Sim, eu pensei." Ele levantou meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhar em seus olhos. Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente, mantendo sua mão em concha no meu queixo. "Bella, nós ficaremos bem. Só estaremos um pouco distantes. Além disso," um sorriso travesso cruzou seu rosto, "você em meu dormitório seria, oh, tão divertido".

Eu ri. "Acho que você está certo".

"Claro que estou. Eu te amo demais para te deixar ir." Ele me assegurou.

"E eu esperei muito malditamente tempo demais por você para deixá-_lo_ ir." Sentei-me para olhar para ele de frente. "Mas, eu juro por Deus, se uma garota der em cima de você quando eu estiver no seu dormitório, eu vou matá-la." Eu disse a ele seriamente.

"Eu gosto de quão confiante você se tornou. E não se preocupe, nós teremos certeza de fazer com que todo o andar ouça o quanto eu te amo." Ele disse com um sorriso. "E sempre que eu puder, eu vou visitar você e Alice também".

Eu ri. "E por visitar a mim e Alice quer dizer chutar a sua irmã para fora do quarto pelo dia".

"É claro. Eu não acho que ela gostaria de assistir." Ele riu.

Abracei-o mais perto de mim. "Eu te amo".

"E eu a você. Não será assim tão mau".

Eu suspirei, esperando que ele estivesse certo. "Mas ainda temos essa noite juntos, e o resto do verão." Ele me lembrou. "E você está de tirar o fôlego nessa camisola." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me corar.

Passamos a noite abraçados, rindo dos pensamentos aleatórios que nós traríamos. Como quando eu perguntei a ele qual seria o seu nome de drag queen. Ele respondeu Priscila por causa de um filme sobre drag queens chamado 'Priscia, a Rainha do Deserto'. Ele me perguntou qual seria o meu nome de stripper e eu respondi Candy.

Eu tinha certeza de que ninguém seria capaz de apreciar as conversas estranhas que tivemos. Mas, para nós, a perguntas estranhas que ninguém nunca pensaria em perguntar eram aquelas que realmente o deixava conhecer sobre uma pessoa. Porque quando nós pensamos sobre isso, a cor favorita de uma pessoa realmente importa quando você pode descobrir qual é o seu super herói favorito, ou seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito na infância? Exatamente.

Então é assim que a nossa noite foi. Tirando sarro um do outro e discutindo sobre quem era o melhor... os Backstreet Boys, ou N'Sync.

Por fim, eu estava deitada sobre o cobertor em histeria depois que Edward me contou sobre um incidente com Emmett e Jasper após seu aniversário de 21 anos. Os garotos haviam insistido que eles deixariam Edward bêbado. Eles voltaram para a casa de Edward e todos eles estavam tão bêbados que, quando eles quiseram dormir na sala, a luz do microondas na cozinha ainda estava ligada. Ele me contou como eles procuraram por toda a cozinha por uns bons 20 minutos pela luz, apenas para descobrir que era a própria luz do microondas.

"E é por isso que eu não bebo muito." Ele riu enquanto eu ainda estava nas minhas costas rindo.

Então, de repente, ele estava em cima de mim, olhando para a minha cara com um sorriso suave no rosto.

"Você tem a risada mais surpreendente." Ele disse suavemente, antes de abaixar-se para mim e beijar-me suavemente, mas com todo o amor que ambos possuíamos.

E nós continuamos, fazendo amor bem em frente à lareira como tem sido feito em filmes românticos e tantos livros. Mas sabíamos que éramos diferentes. Não haveria créditos rolando no final. Não haveria fim para a nossa história. Nenhuma surpresa sobre o que acontece depois do final feliz... porque a nossa história continuaria. Após cada vez que fizemos amor, era apenas o fim de um capítulo, mas nunca da história. Nós iríamos em frente. E esse pensamento sozinho me fez perceber que faríamos isso, mesmo com o final do verão. Mesmo após o verão acabar, poderíamos ir em frente.

Quando terminamos, ele envolveu o cobertor sobre nossos corpos e nos abraçamos na frente do fogo morrendo, até que ambos caímos no sono. O fim do nosso capítulo de Las Vegas, mas nem de perto o fim da nossa história. Afinal, amanhã seria outro dia. O dia em que voltaríamos para casa, e o verão continuaria.

* * *

**Gostei deles terem esse jogo de perguntas... fofo ok **

**Sem movimentos coelhos no cio nesse capítulo hahaha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários... comentem pleaseeee  
**

**E a Maratona continua xD**

**Até amanhã**

**Bjs  
**


	40. Fitando Bella

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****: **Esse livro Crepúsculo... ou o que seja como é chamado, sim, não é meu... Porra!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – Fitando Bella**

**EPDV**

Uma vez que tinha ido para casa, Alice tão graciosamente nos concedeu o resto do dia para dizer-lhes sobre nossa viagem. Eu não acho que poderia ter lidado com a minha família se eu fosse jogado em alguma atividade extenuante, logo que chegássemos em casa. E eu duvido que Bella estaria bem com isso também.

Assim que entramos pela porta, os dois casais nos bombardearam com perguntas, todos falando ao mesmo tempo e tornando impossível entender o que alguém estava dizendo.

" Whoa! Hey gente, que tal todos nós sentarmos na sala e então nós vamos dizer tudo o que vocês querem saber sobre a nossa viagem." Eu sugeri.

Eles calaram a boca durante os cinco segundos que levou para entrar na sala. Bella e eu me sentanis no sofá enquanto todo mundo sentado no chão na frente dela, olhando para nós.

"Hum... por onde devemos começar?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Bella.

"Vamos falar sobre a aeromoça piranha que estava dando em cima de você." ela disse sombriamente. Ela é muito bonita quando estava com ciúmes.

"Ela não estava dando em cima de mim." Eu informei a ela. "Ela era apenas mais amigável do que o necessário."

"Uma aeromoça deu em cima de você?" Alice perguntou, chocada.

"Se alguém fizer isso com Emmett, eu iria chutar a sua bunda." Rosalie disse com um sorriso. Sem dúvida, ela provavelmente iria.

"Ela perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda com o seu cinto de segurança." Bella disse, irritada. Todas as meninas tinham um olhar "oh não, ela não fez" em seus rostos que era absolutamente impagável.

"Bella, o que você fez para a vagabunda?" Alice perguntou, soando um pouco estranho ouvir o seu uso da palavra "vagabunda".

"Ela mesma me prendeu." Eu disse com uma risada. As meninas sorriam e Jasper riu, mas Emmett parecia confuso.

"Por quê? Sério que você precisa de ajuda com um cinto de segurança? Eles não são assim tão difícil de fazer. Você só pega as duas tiras e fivelas juntos. Duh, Edward, eu mesmo posso fazer isso." Emmett disse, informando-nos sobre suas habilidades com o cinto de segurança.

Bella se inclinou para ele sentado no chão, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Emmett, eu ajudei-o com o cinto de segurança para que eu pudesse agarrar seu pênis." ela disse sem rodeios. Eu ri como ela acabou saindo e disse-o e também com o rosto de Emmett quando sua boca formou um 'o'.

"Rose, como você nunca me ajudou com meu cinto de segurança?" ele perguntou a sua noiva.

"Porque você é tão bom em fazê-lo sozinho." ela disse, como se fosse um elogio e ele sorriu com orgulho. Caro Deus, isso poderia ser tomado mais do que de uma maneira.

"Então, o que vem depois?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bem, depois nós pousamos e..." Eu comecei, mas fui cortado pelo meu irmão mais uma vez.

"Espere, quantas vezes vocês foram ao banheiro?" Emmett perguntou, enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo sugestivamente.

"Não", eu disse com uma voz irritada.

"Sim, mas Edward quase teve o seu direito de diversão no assento do avião." Bella riu.

"Mas", eu disse interrompendo-a. Nossos amigos e família realmente não precisavam saber o que eu tinha pouco controle no avião. "Então, chegamos a limo e nos levou para o nosso hotel". Eu continuei.

"Vocês tiveram uma limusine?" Rose perguntou, com um pouco de nostalgia em sua voz.

"Sim, ele tinha!" Bella exclamou. "E nós fomos para o hotel. Ficamos no hotel de Veneza. Era lindo. Haviam todas essas lojas nele. Ooo... e uma gôndola que nós andamos. Foi muito bom!" Bella explicou, cada vez mais animada, enquanto falava.

"Vocês fizeram um passeio de gôndola? Aw, isso é tão fofo!" Alice suspirou sonhadora.

"Alice você iria amar as lojas também. Era tudo grife. Recusei-me a comprar qualquer coisa, mas meu namorado comprou-me maravilhosamente uma bolsa da Coach e carteira junto. E um vestido que eu usei para O Fantasma da Ópera... e jóias." Ela respirou após o discurso retórico e caiu contra o sofá.

"Vocês viram o Fantasma da Ópera? Ah, vocês dois são tão feitos um para o outro." Alice comentou.

"O que mais, o que mais?" Emmett disse, saltando para cima e para baixo como uma criança.

"Bem, nós tivemos uma oferta para um ménage à trois e uma lésbica se apaixonou por Bella." Eu ri. "Adicionando a piscina e as fontes, e esses são os destaques." Eu disse a nossos amigos.

"Bem, eu teria escolhido algumas outras coisas como o meu destaque." Bella murmurou com seu rosto ficando vermelho e ela riu, escondendo o rosto no meu ombro.

"CERTO! Desta do pijama, AGORA!" Alice de repente, gritou. "Os meninos vão para algum quarto. Meninas, meu quarto, em cinco minutos."

Com isso, todos se levantaram e seguiram para cima.

"Bem, isso foi estranho." Bella disse enquanto caminhávamos para o nosso quarto. Ela parou no nosso quarto, olhando para as gavetas que eram dela.

"O que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei, curioso para saber por que ela parou.

"Estou tentando decidir o que vestir para essa festa do pijama. Eu não tenho muito desde que usei muito em Las Vegas. Ei, pode me emprestar uma de suas camisas?"

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela. "Claro." Então um pensamento veio à minha mente. "Ei, Bella, você acha que eu poderia levá-la às compras?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela virou em meus braços para olhar no meu rosto. "Ok" ela disse com um olhar confuso. "Por quê?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando. Se eu comprasse algo para você vestir só para mim, você usaria isso?"

"É claro. Gostaria de usar qualquer coisa para você." ela disse antes de beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

"_Qualquer coisa?_" pedi certeza.

"Claro. O que você quiser."

"Ótimo. Agora aqui está uma camisa." Eu disse e a deixei e joguei uma camiseta para ela. Ela pegou um par de shorts e beijou meu rosto. Nós dissemos o nosso boa noite um ao outro e fomos para os quartos designados que foram mais uma vez, Alice e Emmett.

**BPDV**

Eu fui para o quarto de Alice, é claro já tendo visto Alice e Rose na sala. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, despindo, e colocando a camisa de Edward e os meus shorts. Quando eu o fiz, eu me juntei a elas na cama gigante de Alice. Todas nós estávamos sentadas de pernas cruzadas, assim como adolescentes a ponto de falar sobre sua mais recente paixão. Eles apenas me encararam.

"Tudo bem isso é o bastante. Por que você espontaneamente decidiu ter uma festa do pijama?" Perguntei ao meu melhor amigo.

Rose apenas sorriu para mim enquanto Alice respondeu. "Bem, eu notei depois que Edward nos contou sobre o 'destaque' da viagem, que obviamente discordou. Então, o que, exatamente, seriam os seus destaques?", ela perguntou.

Meu rosto imediatamente começou a queimar. Oh Deus, elas estavam me perguntando sobre o sexo. Quero dizer, claro elas teriam perguntado antes (mesmo que eles pudessem ouvir claramente), mas pedindo detalhes era um pouco diferente. Meus olhos caíram e começou a rastrear os padrões do colchão.

"Bella". Rose brincou. "Venha, nós costumávamos dizer-lhe todas as nossas pequenas histórias. Portanto, agora, é definitivamente a sua vez de derramar."

Eu finalmente olhei para satisfazer as suas faces sorridentes. Eles sabiam que eu ia desistir, eu sempre faço.

"Por onde você quer que eu comece?" Eu perguntei com um suspiro.

"Sua primeira noite. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido em sua primeira noite em Las Vegas." Alice me disse.

"Ok a primeira noite em Las Vegas. Vejamos. Falamos sobre as lojas no hotel. Mudamos, e Edward disse que deveríamos ir ao clube Jet no Mirage. Fomos, e quando estávamos... ummm..." Eu comecei a corar pensar sobre o que fizemos naquela sala VIP "ficando à vontade na sala VIP, Heidi entrou." Eu disse a eles.

"Espere. Quem é Heidi?" Rose perguntou.

"Heidi é a mulher que gostava de mim." Eu disse baixinho olhando para longe.

"Muito bem, Bella! Você não só tem os caras correndo atrás de você, mas agora as mulheres também." Rose disse, soando orgulhosa enquanto eu corava novamente.

"Desculpa Bella. Vá em frente." Alice me pediu.

"Então, ela meio que nos interrompeu. Fomos para fora e começamos a dançar, quando Edward percebeu que os pólos stripper estavam vazios. E Edward sugeriu que eu fosse..." Fui interrompida por Alice neste momento.

"Ele não fez!" ela declarou, em vez de perguntar.

"Ah sim, ele me pediu. E eu fiz. Heidi se juntou a mim depois de um tempo. Quando eu terminei, ele literalmente não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de mim." Eu sorri com a lembrança. "Nós, obviamente, acabamos por voltar ao hotel. Uma vez estávamos na cama, ele foi..." Procurei a palavra certa.

"Um animal?" Rose adivinhou.

Eu assenti. "Isso é definitivamente uma boa maneira de expressar. Mas essa não foi minha noite favorita. No dia seguinte, acordei e tomei banho. Caminhamos na strip um pouco e depois fomos almoçar na Margaritaville. Foi realmente muito divertido." Eu disse a elas tudo sobre a pobre garçonete e ela deixou a bandeja cair, e rolaram na cama, rindo.

"Pobre garota!" Alice riu. "Ok, então o quê mais?"

"Então nós fomos para Phantom. Depois disso, ele disse que nós tínhamos mais uma parada e nós andamos ao Bellagio para as fontes de dançando. Eles eram lindos." Eu suspirei. "E então nós voltamos para o quarto onde Edwardfalousujoparamim." Saiu correndo, esperando que eles não quiseram ouvir-me.

"Vamos novamente?" Rose disse com um sorriso, deixando-me saber que ela sabia exatamente o que eu disse, mas eu realmente queria dizer isso.

Eu olhei para ela. "Edward falou sujo para mim, ok?" Eu disse com um olhar, que provavelmente não foi eficaz devido à enorme quantidade de rubor.

"Cale-se! Edward?" Alice perguntou, incrédula.

"Oh sim". Eu disse.

"Uau. Isso deve ter sido uma noite longa." Rose disse com uma piscadela.

"Você não tem idéia. Ele me disse uma de suas fantasias e, depois, bem, foi uma longa noite que incluiu um telefonema da recepção dizendo para que nós abaixássemos o tom." Eu ri com a memória embaraçosa.

"Bella, você é pirada." Rose exclamou com um sorriso orgulhoso. "E pensar que ela costumava ser nossa amiga doce e inocente virgem. Meu Deus, como o jogo se inverteu."

Eu ri e dei de ombros. "Essa foi minha parte favorita." Eu fui e disse-lhes sobre a noite anterior com a lareira e os morangos.

"Então, esta manhã, dissemos o nosso adeus a Heidi antes de nos dirigir para o aeroporto. Eu acho que Edward lhe deu o meu número." Eu ri. "Ah, e hey, muito obrigado por esse pedaço de pano que você chama de biquíni." Eu disse a Alice sarcasticamente.

"O que posso dizer, eu pensei que iria direto ao bombeamento de sangue de Edward." Alice riu.

"Sim, bem isso foi mal." Eu disse a ela.

**EPDV**

Fui para o quarto de Emmett e encontrei meu irmão e melhor amigo lá.

"Ok, eu posso imaginar porque Alice fez isso." Eu lhes disse com uma risada.

"Por que?" Emmett perguntou, olhando perdido.

"Porque estão falando sobre como foi o sexo de Edward e Bella." Jasper disse a ele. Em seguida, virou para mim. "Então, como foi?" ele sorriu.

"Um cavalheiro não discute essas coisas." Eu informei a eles.

"Você pode estar certo." Jasper concordou. "Mas eu aposto que de acordo com o que Bella está dizendo para as meninas, você foi qualquer coisa _menos _cavalheiro nesses momentos."

"Vamos lá, cara DESPEJA!" Emmett disse. "Embora eu tenho certeza que fiz um pouco de derramar com Bella."

"EMMETT, pelo menos tente não ser tão pervertido a respeito." Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora, a história por favor. "

"Umm... ok. Por onde devo começar?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Bem, só nos de as boas partes. Nós realmente não nos importamos com as fontes de dança ou essa coisa idiota." Jasper disse.

Eu olhei pra ele. "Na verdade, as fontes eram muito bonitas." Eu informei a ele. "Mas, eu diria que uma das minhas partes favoritas foi quando ela dançou no pole para mim."

"Bella dançou no pole?" Emmett perguntou com os olhos arregalados. "Nossa Bella?"

"A _minha_ Bella. Sim, ela fez. E foi maravilhoso! O jeito que ela se moveu e virou no pole, e ajeitou o cabelo. Deus, surpreendente é a única maneira de descrevê-lo."

"Você tem Bella no pole dance. Você tem um poder incrível, meu amigo." Jasper disse, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Não, é apenas uma garota incrível." Eu corrigido. "Depois vimos Phantom voltamos para o quarto e ela insistiu para que eu falar sacanagem com ela. Então eu fiz. Eu nunca soube que ela iria gostar _disso_. Meu Deus. Tenho certeza que foi o melhor sexo que alguém teve... alguma vez." Disse-lhes, sem exagero.

"Oh, vamos lá. Dude desça de seu pedestal". Emmett disse. Claro que ele diria algo parecido. Ele pensava que era o deus do sexo.

"A recepção ligou no nosso quarto dizendo para abaixar o tom." Eu disse um pouco de orgulho, eu admito.

"É mentira". Jasper disse seus olhos se estreitando.

"Você gostaria que eu dissesse todos os lugares no quarto em que estivemos? Eles incluíam três vezes na cama, a mesa na cozinha, a parede (só de pensar nisso novamente me emocionava um pouco demais) e, eventualmente, acabamos no sofá depois de uma certa posição..."

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você." Emmett disse, enxugando uma lágrima falsa fora de seu rosto.

"Então, qual foi a melhor coisa que ela usou na viagem?" Jasper perguntou.

Pensei por um momento. "Ah, ela tinha esse biquíni branco que Alice colocou na mala. Ela estava fantástica nele." Eu disse a eles. "Parecia que foi feita de gaze. Tão sexy."

"Ah, sim, um biquíni de gaze. Rose tem um." Emmett me disse. "Embora eu nunca lhe permiti usá-la em público."

"O que é um biquíni de gaze?" Jasper perguntou.

Fui até o computador no quartp de Emmett e coloquei 'biquíni de gaze' no google imagens. Eu pressionei entrar e os resultados vieram em fotos pequenas.

"Clique naquele." Emmett instruído como ele apontou para uma morena em uma cadeira branca. Eu fiz como ele instruiu e a imagem apareceu, só para fazer meus olhos amplos e eu fiquei completamente paralisado.

"Será que..." Emmett parou.

Eu apenas assenti, a boca aberta e meus olhos ainda arregalados.

Lá, na tela a imagem de Bella em seu biquini. Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras no nosso hotel. Suas pernas montavam a cadeira, estavam abertas em uma maneira muito provocante. Sua mão direita estava em sua coxa e mão esquerda levantada uma pequena porção de seu cabelo. Sua cabeça estava voltada para a direita e eu podia ver a minha perna no canto da imagem. Eu me lembro daquele exato momento.

Foi depois que eu dei-lhe uma visita guiada à piscina e ela estava rindo de algo que eu tinha dito. Ela estava encharcada, deixando-a magra, no biquíni branco encharcado. Você mal podia ver o contorno de seus mamilos. Oh meu deus, alguém tirou uma foto da _minha_ Bella e postou na rede.

Fiquei horrorizado que alguém faria isso sem o seu conhecimento, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me senti muito culpado por ficar bastante excitado com a imagem. Ela era tão sexy.

"Hum... eu tenho que ir ao banheiro." Emmett disse, se levantando e andando para o banheiro.

"Isso... wow" foi a frase que Jasper formou.

Eu desliguei o monitor. "Pare de olhar para ela. Oh meu deus, ela ficaria tão embaraçada se descobrisse isso." Eu disse, cobrindo os olhos. "Você tem alguma idéia de como muitas pessoas provavelmente já viu que?"

"Bem", Jasper disse, ligando novamente o computador. "Eu vou descobrir." Ele foi para o link abaixo da imagem algo mostrando como havia meninos diferentes postando seus pensamentos sobre a minha namorada no site.

"Oh Deus, eu não quero nem saber o que eles disseram." Eu disse ao meu melhor amigo, me levantando e andando para sentar na cama.

"Você tem certeza? Porque todos parecem pensar quem é a perna que está lá, é do cara mais sortudo do mundo." Jasper riu. "E tem um garoto que é muito descritivo sobre os seios. Há um conjunto dois parágrafos" ele riu.

"Jasper, por favor. Basta desligá-lo. Como se não bastasse ter caras fitando ela em pessoa. Agora eu tenho os rapazes babando em minha namorada de internet".

"O que eu perdi?" Emmett voltou olhando animado.

"Os meninos comentando sobre seios de Bella." Jasper disse a ele.

"Jasper!" Eu assobiei.

"Legal, deixe-me ler." Emmett disse enquanto foi até o computador.

Eu me levantei da cama e desliguei o cabo de energia do computador.

"Ah, vamos lá, Edward. É um elogio. Então os caras acham que sua menina é quente. Você é o único que agarrou a ela." Emmett me disse.

"Podemos, por favor só deixar?" Eu pedi, quase implorei. "E pelo amor de Deus, NÃO DIGAM nada sobre isso a Bella. Ela morreria de vergonha." Eu disse a eles.

Eles concordaram e montamos os cobertores no chão, nos preparando para dormir. Eu me deitei, agradecido que estávamos fora do tópico, mas claro, não iriam deixá-lo ir tão facilmente.

"Essa foto vai fazer um monte de meninos dormirem bem esta noite." Emmett brincou. Eu bati nele com um travesseiro, e isso encerrou a conversa enquanto adormecemos.

No meio da noite, ouvi o barulho da porta aberta e eu abri meus olhos um pouco para ver quem era, mas tudo que eu pude fazer for ver uma figura vaga. Ele se aproximou de mim, e uma mão quente tocou meu rosto.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei num sussurro sobre o ronco de Emmett.

"Eu não conseguia dormir." ela disse mansamente.

Eu abri meu cobertor, convidando-a para rastrear comigo. Ela obedeceu e me abraçou apertada em meus braços. Ela suspirou, sua respiração soprando em meu pescoço. Eu beijei sua cabeça e ouvia a sua respiração enquanto se aprofundou, até que ela estava dormindo. Só então eu fechei meus olhos.

Mas assim que eu fiz isso, ela começou a se contorcer e eu pensei que eu ouvi uma risadinha pequena sonolenta escapando de sua boca. Eu sorri para ela, pensando em como ela parecia inocente.

"Edward". Ela riu e se contorcei bem perto de mim.

Ela rolou para suas costas e passou a mão ao peito, empurrando-o. "Edward". Era mais um gemido neste momento. Ok, então ela não era tão inocente, mas eu realmente não me importei. Suas mãos foram acima de sua cabeça e ela teve um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Eu cheguei mais perto e ela parecia tão pequena em meus braços. Eu deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e braços, ela me agarrou no meu pescoço. Ela deitou e eu logo adormeci, pensando que essa era a minha nova posição favorita de dormir.

* * *

**Ai Deus imagina se Bella descobre que a foto dela ta na internet? Ela pira! **

**E a Maratona continua *.* vocês estão gostando? Espero que sim.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	41. Momento Embaraçoso

**Disclaimer ****da ashel-13****:** Stephenie Meyer não sou eu. O próprio Twilight não é meu (wow, se isso não soou estranho).

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – Momento embaraçoso **

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV**

Quando acordei, percebi que o lado direito do meu rosto estava muito quente e que ele estava deitado sobre um travesseiro bastante suave. Muito mais suave do que eu lembro de ser. Então, todos os pensamentos da noite passada vieram à tona para mim. Festa do pijama. O biquíni de Bella. Imagens do Google. Bella rastejando no chão comigo.

Bella deitando comigo... abri um olho para ver que eu estava deitado em seu peito esquerdo. Bem, isso explicava o calor e a maciez. Sorri para mim mesmo, não fazendo nenhum esforço para me mover. Ou seja, até que ouvi meu irmão mais velho. Ele deve estragar tudo?

"Tudo bem, isso não é justo. Ela se arrasta para a cama de Edward e ele consegue o melhor travesseiro do mundo enquanto nós acabamos dormindo juntos." Emmett reclamou.

Eu apenas suspirei em contentamento. "Eu tenho que concordar sobre o comentário do melhor travesseiro do mundo, embora eu apreciaria se você não pensasse em Bella dessa sua maneira rude. Você parece um pervertido." Eu disse a ele, meus olhos fechados e ainda descansando em meu amor.

"Vocè deita nos peitos da sua namorada e você chama Emmett de pervertido?" Jasper perguntou com uma risada. "Você está se tornando bizarro, meu amigo".

Bella começou a se mexer debaixo de mim e eu olhei para cima a tempo de ver seus olhos abrirem. Ela esticou os braços acima da sua cabeça. "Oi." Ela disse quando olhou para mim com sua voz doce e tímida.

"Bom dia. Você dormiu bem? Você não está dolorida pelo chão, está?" Eu perguntei, um pouco preocupado.

"Se ela está dolorida, não é do chão." Jasper riu. Eu ignorei meu amigo, mas o rosto de Bella corou aquela bela cor vermelha.

"Ugh. Eu acho que preciso tomar banho." Ela disse, olhando para mim, provavelmente esperando que eu me movesse.

"Ou nós poderíamos gentilmente pedir a Emmett e Jasper para saírem do quarto." Eu sugeri.

"NEM PENSAR!" Emmett gritou. "Vocês já contaminaram o meu jeep. Vocês NÃO vão fazer isso no meu quarto".

Bella apenas riu. "Calma, Emmett. Nós não estamos fazendo sexo no seu quarto".

"Hoje." Eu adicionei apenas para fazer Emmett bufar e irromper para fora do quarto como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Eu apenas sorri para Bella.

Ela levantou-se, empurrando-me fora dela e fazendo-me gemer. "Ok, estou fora. Vejo você em um par de minutos." E com isso, ela saiu do quarto.

Levantei-me atrás dela, indo para o quarto de Alice para conversar com Rose. Bati de leve, já ouvindo as duas garotas se movendo lá dentro. Eu me pergunto o que _elas_ fazem nas festas do pijama.

Alice escancarou sua porta aberta com um sorriso no rosto, como de costume. "Hey, Alice, eu preciso falar com Rosalie." Eu disse, entrando em seu quarto para Rose, que estava sentada na cama colocando meias. "Hey, Rose, você pode me ajudar com uma coisa hoje?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu coçava minha nuca.

"Claro. O que alguma vez faz Edward Cullen precisar de ajuda?" Ela perguntou em seu normal tom rude.

Revirei meus olhos. "Compras para Bella." Eu disse a ela. "Ela disse que usaria o que quer que eu escolhesse para ela, mas não tenho idéia de qual o tamanho que ela usa, ou qualquer coisa assim." Admiti.

"Espere um minuto!" Alice gritou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você precisa de ajuda para compras e você pede para Rose e NÃO A MIM! Estou muito magoada".

"Hum, Alice. Vou comprar lingerie para Bella. Você realmente quer ajudar seu irmão a comprar as coisas para sua namorada? Isso não seria um pouco estranho?"

"Uh... isso é COMPRAS!" Ela disse como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Revirei meus olhos. "Ok, Alice, você gostaria de ajudar também?" Perguntei a minha irmã, secretamente pensando que ainda seria um pouco estranho. Mas, novamente, as duas seriam muito úteis.

"Eu adoraria. Obrigada por perguntar." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Saímos em uma hora." Ela disse, empurrando-me para fora de seu quarto para ficar pronta. Revirei meus olhos para ela novamente, mas saí para ir ao meu quarto.

Eu disse a Bella que eu estava saindo com Rose e Alice e ri quando ela percebeu que estaria presa sozinha com Jasper e Emmett. E, horas mais tarde, eu beijei-lhe um adeus e estava no meu caminho para quaisquer que fossem as lojas que Alice e Rosalie pensavam que seriam adequadas.

A viagem até lá foi um pouco desconfortável para mim. Eu estava em um carro com minha irmã e minha em breve cunhada, falando sobre lingerie para a minha namorada (momento embaraçoso).

"Então, o que estamos procurando para ela vestir?" Alice perguntou enquanto corríamos para o shopping em seu Porsche.

Eu tinha passado da corrida até o momento, sozinho no banco de trás tentando não pensar sobre a situação constrangedora em que eu tinha acabado de aterrisar.

"Realmente, Alice, não me sinto tão confortável falando com você sobre isso." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

"Isso não é justo. Você poderia totalmente dizer a Emmett e Jasper o que você sonha sobre Bella vestindo." Ela disse em uma voz chorosa.

"Sim, mas eles são caras. Eles entendem porque provavelmente pensam as mesmas coisas sobre vocês duas." Eu me defendi. Honestamente, se eu dissesse a elas, eu tinha medo de soar como um pervertido doente e eu realmente não precisava da minha irmã e Rose pensando isso sobre mim.

"Machista." Rose disse em um tom ofendido.

Eu suspirei. "Vocês realmente querem saber?" Perguntei a elas.

"SIM!" Elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Tudo bem." Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, não acreditando que eu estava realmente prestes a dizer às duas garotas isso." Bem, Bella sempre pareceu tão pura e angelical. Você sabe, branca e inocente. Eu só quero vê-la em algo... pervertido." Eu disse essa última parte baixinho e meu rosto ficou vermelho. Sim, eu realmente corei... como Bella faz. Mas você também se você falasse com sua irmã sobre isso .

"Oh, Edward, isso é tudo que precisávamos ouvir. Não se preocupe, nós somos as rainhas da lingerie." Alice disse, sorrindo para Rose.

Deus, eu não precisava ouvir isso.

**Enquanto isso, ****de volta à casa dos Cullen...**

**BPOV**

"Então, eu acho que estou presa com vocês." Eu ri quando Emmett e Jasper apenas sentaram lá olhando para mim. O que diabos eles estavam olhando? Eles não estavam sequer olhando para o meu rosto. Meninos são tão estranhos.

"Olá... Terra para Emmett e Jasper." Chamei acenando as mãos na frente deles.

"Festa na piscina!" Emmett gritou. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente em estado de choque pela explosão aleatória. Jasper apenas deu um tapa na cabeça dele e ambos pareceram pular fora de qualquer deslumbramento em que estavam.

"Umm... Emmett tem estado com vontade de nadar recentemente." Jasper disse acenando com a mão no ar como se explicasse a explosão de Emmett.

"Ok, bem, eu acho que nós poderíamos ir para o ofurô, se vocês quiserem." Eu sugeri, embora eu realmente não quisesse... falar sobre estranho.

"NÃO!" Ambos gritaram, fazendo-me dar um passo para trás.

"Vamos apenas jogar alguns jogos de vídeo-game." Jasper sugeriu. Eu concordei e nós três nos dirigimos para a sala.

Passamos as próximas horas jogando Guitar Hero e Boliche & Baseball no Wii. Fizemos um intervalo e decidimos comer um lanche.

"Hey, vocês sabem o que Edward e as meninas estão fazendo?" Perguntei a eles.

Os dois balançaram suas cabeças. "Não, mas agora que estamos sozinhos, há algo que você queira saber sobre Edward?" Emmett perguntou, balançando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

Eu ri com a sua cara. "Hum, como o quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não está curiosa sobre o que ele prefere?" Emmett perguntou, e eu imediatamente comecei a corar. Quero dizer, com certeza, eu tentei descobrir o que é que Edward gosta quando estávamos na cama, mas falar com seu irmão e melhor amigo sobre isso... momento embaraçoso.

"Tudo bem, nós acabamos de tomar isso como um sim." Jasper disse com uma risada.

"Oh meu Deus. Caras, isso é muito estranho." Eu disse a eles.

"Você está certa. Olhe, conhecendo minha irmã, eles estarão fora por um tempo." Emmett disse. "Nós precisamos fazer isso menos estranho." Ele disse com um sorriso, correndo para um armário da cozinha e pegando uma garrafa de alguma coisa. "Álcool... a certeza de fazer todas as suas preocupações irem embora".

"Hum, Emmett, eu sou menor de idade." Eu informei a ele. Eu não faria 21 até setembro.

"Está tudo bem. Nós não sairemos de casa. Seremos bons." Ele me assegurou. Eu relutantemente cedi e balancei a cabeça sinalizando a minha concordância.

**Enquanto isso, ****de volta ao Shopping…**

**EPOV**

Estávamos atualmente na Victoria's Secret. Eu era o único cara na loja no momento. De vez em quando um cara de meia idade viria para olhar as coisas e depois sairia. Nojento.

"Ok, agora o tamanho do busto de Bella é B36. Vá olhar." Alice disse, virando-me na direção de conjuntos de sutiã e calcinha.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração. Que diabos eu estava pensando pedindo ajuda sobre isso? Embora não houvesse nenhuma maneira que eu alguma vez saberia o tamanho do busto de Bella. Pergunto-me se Jasper e Emmett sabem o tamanho do busto das garotas.

Comecei a olhar através dos cabides, vendo mais e mais do que eu _realmente_ queria ver a minha namorada usando. Ela nunca admitiria isso, mas ela tinha um corpo especialmente quente. Como quando ela usava biquíni que... _Não, Edward mau... não pense nessa imagem._

"Existe algo em que eu possa ajudá-lo?" Uma mulher me perguntou.

"Não, obrigado." Eu disse a ela tão delicadamente quanto podia. Eu estava ficando enjoado com as mulheres me perguntando se eu precisava de ajuda. Eu queria que Bella estivesse comigo para envolver seus braços em volta de mim para afastar as outras mulheres. Sorri pensando em como ela é bonita quando está com ciúmes.

"Você tem certeza? Você está procurando para a sua irmã?" Ela perguntou. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Ninguém compra lingerie para a sua irmã... isso é simplesmente nojento. É claro que eu _estava_ comprando isso _com_ a minha irmã. Minha família era gravemente bagunçada.

"Minha namorada." Eu disse a ela.

"Entendo." Ela disse enquanto seu sorriso vacilou um pouco. "Bem, qual o tamanho do busto dela? Talvez nós sejamos do mesmo tamanho e eu posso provar e mostrar a você como alguns dos itens se encaixam".

"Na verdade, há certas coisas que eu prefiro ver apenas _ela_ usando. Mas se eu precisar de alguma ajuda, vou deixar você saber." Eu disse a ela, dando-lhe nenhuma possibilidade senão deixar-me sozinho.

"Edward! Confira algumas das coisas que pegamos!" Rose disse, correndo em minha direção com Alice. Seus braços já estavam cheias de roupas.

Revirei meus olhos e comecei a pegar as coisas. "Que diabos é isso?" Eu perguntei, não sendo capaz de parar de rir. Era uma camisa de redinha... completamente transparente. "Qual seria o ponto de vestir isso?"

"Porque é sexy. Você não quer ver os largos seios através de uma camisa?" Rose perguntou.

"Oh, Deus. Rose... sério. Isso está ficando estranho." Eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem, blusa de redinha está fora." Ela disse, jogando-a sobre o seu ombro.

Eu retirei um par de calcinhas parecendo sexy, apenas para descobrir uma fenda nela. "Hum, acho que alguém rasgou isso." Eu disse às meninas.

Elas simplesmente riram de mim quando eu dei a elas um olhar confuso. "Edward bobinho. São calcinhas com abertura para o pênis." Alice riu. Eu dei a elas um olhar 'você está falando sério'.

Rose revirou seus olhos. "Tudo bem, calcinha com abertura fora." Ela disse atirando-as ao chão. "Isso teria permitido o acesso fácil." Ela disse.

"Okay, Rose, quando faço sexo, eu prefiro se eu tirar as roupas primeiro." Eu disse a ela.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, segurando o que parecia uma meia.

"É uma meia de corpo." Alice explica.

"O que ela usa por baixo disso?" Eu perguntei, um pouco intrigado.

"Nada." Rose respondeu simplesmente.

"Você está falando sério? É apenas ela em uma meia. Isso é estranho." Eu disse a elas. Novamente elas reviraram os olhos, mas deixaram isso cair no chão.

"Você está sendo muito difícil, Edward." Alice reclamou.

Acabamos comprando apenas um par de conjuntos de calcinha e sutiã e saímos da loja.

"Oh, eu sei. Se você quiser perversão, eu conheço a loja." Rose disse, arrastando-nos para uma outra loja. Era negra e tinha chicotes e algemas nela, bem como uma bela quantidade de lingerie.

Novamente todos nós nos estabelecemos tentando achar coisas que eu queria ver em Bella. Quando nos reagrupamos, eu realmente comecei a me arrepender de trazer as meninas. Eles tinham coisas como uniformes de empregada francesa.

"Gente, isso não é o Dia das Bruxas." Eu informei a elas. Olhei para longe de seus rostos carrancudos e foi quando os meus olhos fecharam nisso. Um corselete preto com uma cinta-liga. Se eu pudesse ver Bella em alguma coisa, seria definitivamente isso.

Elas sorriram, deixando-me saber que aprovavam. Elas também sugeriram que eu a tivesse usando longas luvas pretas com isso. Concordei e nós compramos a roupa.

"Vamos comer. Estou faminta." Alice sugeriu. Rose e eu concordamos e fomos para a praça de alimentação. Eu estava muito feliz que o dia mais estranho da minha vida tinha acabado.

Sentamos na praça de alimentação, cada um de nós comendo em lugares diferentes, quando Alice disse algo que quase me fez cuspir meu refrigerante.

"Então, você quer saber o que Bella gosta na cama?"

Santo Deus! Quero dizer, sim, com certeza eu queria. Mas não da minha irmã. Então, aparentemente, o dia mais estranho da minha vida não tinha acabado.

"Alice, de verdade. Não me sinto confortável falando com você sobre isso." Eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem, fale com Rose." Ela disse, cruzando seus braços na frente do peito.

"Vamos, Edward, você não quer saber como agradar o amor da sua vida?" Rose perguntou com um sorriso conhecedor.

Belisquei a ponta do meu nariz, mas cedi, no entanto.

"Eu pensei que sim." Ela respondeu. "Então, o que ela disse que realmente gostava era quando você..." Ela começou a me dizer exatamente (e em grande detalhe, devo acrescentar) o que Bella gosta que eu faça para ela.

Tentei tirar o constrangimento da minha mente e prestar atenção. Eu sabia, pelo menos, que Bella não estava em situação tão estranha.

**Enquanto isso, ****de volta à casa dos Cullen...**

**BPOV**

Nós três, de alguma forma, acabamos na sala de estar, rindo e rolando no chão uns com os outros. Eu sabia que estava muito além de bêbada. Afinal de contas, eu nem sabia o que estávamos bebendo, mas nós estávamos em nossa segunda garrafa daquilo.

"Depois daquela luta de tinta que vocês tiveram quando você chegou aqui, ele ficou tão perturbado." Emmett riu, seu discurso arrastado. "Ele simplesmente não parava de falar sobre como ele não deveria pensar assim porque não era a coisa 'cavalheiresca a fazer'." Ele riu e Jasper e eu nos juntamos.

"Sério, Bella, você não tem idéia de como o faz sentir." Jasper arrastou. "Ele acha você linda." Ele disse, tocando o meu nariz com o dedo, fazendo-nos todos rir de novo.

"Você sabia que quando nós fomos para a praia e tivemos a briga de frango, ele ficou com tesão por ter suas pernas ao redor da cabeça dele?" Jasper riu. Juntei-me balançando a cabeça que eu não sabia disso.

"Eu aposto que ele não se importaria de você fazer isso de novo." Emmett riu.

Emmett estava cem por cento certo. O álcool totalmente tirou toda a estranheza. Nós todos nos sentíamos realmente livres e abertos para dizer tudo e qualquer coisa um ao outro.

"Durante aquela nossa aposta, eu quis ter relações sexuais com ele no quarto dos empregados." Eu admiti com um sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, todos nós sabemos." Emmett riu junto. "E Edward pensa que você é toda inocente. Juro por Deus, você poderia fazê-lo entrar em combustão se vestisse um uniforme de menina travessa de escola católica." Ele riu.

"Ou você pode simplesmente usar aquele biquíni branco de novo." Jasper riu.

"Ele te contou sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. "Eu mataria Alice, exceto pelo fato de que Edward admitiu que deu a ele uma ereção." Eu ri.

"Cara, deu a nós três." Emmett riu. Eu não entendi o que aquilo significava, mas no momento aquilo soou engraçado, então eu apenas ri junto com eles.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo apenas ficamos ali, sem fazer nada além de falar, mas então alguém, ou seja, Emmett, decidiu que deveríamos jogar um jogo de Speed.

É claro que tivemos um monte de problemas e os nossos reflexos estavam totalmente arruinados, então o jogo normalmente de alta velocidade, demorou quase 10 minutos para ser concluído.

No final eu tenho certeza que acabei desmaiando em cima de Emmett e a cabeça de Jasper descansou no meu estômago. Eu admito, era estúpido, mas que experiência de ligação.

**EPOV**

Tínhamos finalmente chegado em casa e eu não poderia ter estado mais feliz. Eu só queria entrar em casa e fazer tudo voltar à sua normalidade. Eu só queria prender Bella no meu colo enquanto ouvíamos música e esquecia sobre hoje.

No entanto, fiquei contente com algumas das coisas que eu comprei para ela e com o novo conhecimento encontrado de seus gostos e desgostos.

Abri a porta e imediatamente congelei. Os três que tínhamos deixado em casa estavam desabados um sobre o outro no chão. Emmett estava no fundo, roncando como uma tempestade. A cabeça de Bella estava em seu estômago e a de Jasper no dela. Olhei para a mesa do café para ver duas garrafas vazias de alguma coisa alcoólica.

Eu deixo minha namorada sozinha com meu irmão e meu melhor amigo e eles a deixam bêbada? Que idiotas.

Rose e Alice, por outro lado, acharam isso muito engraçado.

Fui até eles, movendo Jasper para que eu pudesse pegar Bella. Eu a levantei no estilo de noiva e ela se contorceu um pouco em meus braços. Levei-a para o nosso quarto e tirei a roupa dela, jogando uma camiseta dela e enfiando nela. Fui ao banheiro para pegar um copo de água e 2 aspirinas para quando ela acordasse. Ela certamente teria um inferno de uma dor de cabeça.

Então, um pensamento me atingiu. Eles deixaram escapar a coisa do biquíni para ela? Eu esperava a Deus que eles não tivessem, ou que se tivessem, que ela não se lembraria.

* * *

**Eu rolei de rir da Bella, Emmett e Jasper, eles são uma piada. Ai gente a Maratona acaba amanhã (tods chora)**

**Enfim.. obrigada pelos comentários amores, e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Comentem e até amanhã.**

**Beijos  
**


	42. Estiiiiiiilo Muito Sexy

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não é meu. Se você ainda não percebeu isso até agora, então pode ir em frente e pensar que eu sou Stephenie Meyer... e então, fazer alguma medicação.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – Estiiiiiiilo muito sexy**

**BPDV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma baita dor de cabeça, a luz que brilhava pela janela não estava ajudando minha causa. Eu gemi e coloquei um braço sobre meus olhos. Eu ouvi o som de risada baixa de Edward. Eu odiava que não pudesse me juntar ao seu bom humor.

"Oh Deus, eu acho que estou morta."

Tirei meu braço para encontrar o tom escuro de novo. Eu estava tão grata por ter um namorado amoroso e atencioso o suficiente para fechar as cortinas quando eu tinha uma ressaca. Se isso não é amor...

"Aqui, tome estas." Edward disse enquanto se sentava ao meu lado no escuro em nossa cama. Ele me deu dois comprimidos que eu instantaneamente joguei na minha boca e os engoli com um copo de água.

"Obrigada". Murmurei.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

"Quando eu não sentir meu coração batendo na minha cabeça, eu vou matar Emmett." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, por enquanto, você deve apenas dormir." ele disse, beijando minha cabeça quando eu deitava. Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele não tinha que me dizer duas vezes, isso era certo.

"Eu vou falar com você quando estiver melhor. Eu te amo." ele me disse.

"Eu também te amo."

**EPDV**

O que estava Emmett fazendo. Como eu acho que estava? O que ele estava pensando? Bem, na verdade a resposta era óbvia... ele não estava. Eu marchei descendo as escadas para tomar o café da manhã para mim, só para descobrir que Alice e Rosa eram as únicas por lá.

"Acho que os meninos estão em seus quartos?" Eu disse com uma risada.

Eles acenaram e rolou seus olhos. "Desculpe Rose, mas eu poderia ter para matar Emmett para fazer Bella ficar bêbada e falar do biquíni". Eu disse a ela.

"O biquíni?" ela perguntou.

Merda

"Nada. Eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta. Esquece". Eu disse com um encolher de ombros como se não fosse nada.

"Oh não, você não vai parar. Edward, de biquíni você está falando?" Alice disse com um sorriso.

"Você sabe o quê. Isto é tudo culpa sua. Você é o própria colocou o biquíni de estiiiilo muito sexy. Eu culpo você." Eu disse em uma tentativa idiota de empurrar a culpa para a minha irmã.

Eu suspirei em derrota. "Ok, eu sei que vocês duas não vou dizer nada para Bella, porque vocês a amam... e a mim. E ela seriamente iria morrer de vergonha. Por ela, por favor, não mencionem isso com ela." Implorei.

"Ok, chega de renúncias. Diga-nos o que é Edward." Alice disse.

Acenei para o computador e entrei no Google. "Então, nós estávamos falando sobre nossas partes favoritas do Vegas. Eles perguntaram o que ela usou e biquíni branco veio à mente. Emmett disse que entendia porque, aparentemente, você tem um." Eu disse a Rose.

Ela assentiu enquanto continuei. "Jasper por outro lado, não sabia o que era. Então decidimos ir nas imagens do Google, basta que ele pudesse ver e entender a posição que eu estava." Expliquei enquanto digitei "gauze bikini" na ferramenta de busca.

Uma página com fotos apareceu e eu cliquei no que era Bella. Eu dei zoom e sentei. Eu tive que admitir, tinha a imagem mental de como ela estava em minha mente, mas a foto era surpreendente. Era como se a minha memória refrescasse, e isso fez o amor se refrescar.

"Ah. Meu. Deus." Foi tudo o que Rose pode dizer, enquanto Alice, por outro lado, ficou sem palavras.

"Oh, eu sei. Agora você vê porque eu não quero que ela descubra. Os caras perfeitos até mesmo falaram sobre ela em blogs." Eu disse, não tentando mascarar a minha irritação.

"Mova, mova." Alice disse, afastando-me. "Eu quero ler."

"Alice, não. Não vai ler o que meninos nerds pervertidos pensam sobre o corpo da minha namorada." Eu disse a ela.

"Oh, bem, deixar a sala então. Quero ler também." Rose bateu na minha cabeça eu realmente odiava quando ela fazia isso.

"Aqui". Alice riu, entregando-me a imagem que tinha imprimido. "Vai passar algum tempo com o biquíni de estiiiiiiilo muito sexy da Bella e nos deixe em paz. Estes são hilários!"

Eu desisti de falar já que não me escutavam de qualquer maneira. "Tudo bem, mas é melhor você não deixar que ela te pegue." Eu avisei eles. Eles apenas acenou-me e amontoados perto do computador. Ah, sim. Minha namorada em um biquíni pode se trazer a família junto, não pode?

Mas eu subia as escadas com a imagem na minha mão quando eu me deparei com um Jasper não tão bom.

Eu parei. "Como você está se sentindo?" perguntei.

"Não me pergunte. O que você tem aí?" perguntou apontando para a foto em minhas mãos. Isso me lembrou.

"Ei, você e Emmett não mencionou isto para Bella, não é?" Eu perguntei, mostrando-lhe o retrato.

Ele sorriu, logo que ele colocou os olhos sobre isso, e eu imediatamente coloquei nas minhas costas.

"Para ser honesto, eu realmente não me lembro de conversas exatamente. Lembro-me de Emmett e eu começarmos a beber e a gente dizer a ela o que fazer com você na cama. Havia muito de riso... e bebida. Isso é certeza." Ele disse.

"Ótimo, obrigado pela sua ajuda." Revirei os olhos. "Ah, e sua noite está agora lendo o blog da minha namorada." Eu informei a ele.

"Muito divertido. Acho que vou acompanhá-la." ele riu.

Eu calmamente entrei em meu quarto e corri para o meu armário abrindo uma gaveta mexendo embaixo de algumas das minhas roupas para que Bella não encontrasse. Se ninguém deixou escapar, estava tudo bem. Quero dizer por que ela precisar "gauze bikini" do Google? Foi um milagre _que _fizemos.

"Hey". Ouvi a voz do meu anjo.

"Boa tarde, amor." Eu disse, fazendo meu caminho até a cama no quarto muito escuro e sentando ao lado dela.

"Oi" ela disse em uma voz rouca de todo o sono.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" Eu perguntei, correndo as costas da minha mão pelo seu rosto.

"Sim, eu estou chegando lá." ela riu sem humor. "Eu estava pensando em ir ver Charlie depois do banho. Você gostaria de vir?" perguntou ela.

"Você quer que eu vá ver seu pai com você? " Eu perguntei um pouco nervoso.

"Sim, você sabe, apresentá-lo como meu namorado." ela disse com um encolher de ombros, como se isso não importasse, mas eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto que tinha importância para ela.

Eu beijei o rosto onde tinha traçado momentos antes. "Eu adoraria". Sussurrei. Ela imediatamente se animou.

"Ok, hum, eu tenho que ir primeiro para o chuveiro." ela disse levantando-se e saindo da cama.

"Você gostaria que eu ajudasse com isso?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso sozinha." ela riu, para minha grande decepção. "Mas você poderia apenas ir Alice dizer que estamos indo. Eu não quero nada de seu planejamento. Vou deixar Charlie sabe que eu estou chegando." ela me disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sai do nosso quarto. Desci as escadas até encontrar Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett agora, reunidos em torno da tela do computador.

"Honestamente gente. Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer?" Perguntei.

Nenhum deles se afastou do computador, mas eu escutei Jasper dizendo: "Uau, eu nem sabia que você poderia fazer isso. Este blog está nos dando grandes ponteiros." ele riu.

"Sim, se ele não fosse um segredo, nós poderíamos agradecer a Bella por ser quente o suficiente para obter os meninos pervertidos descrevendo o que eles querem fazer com ela." Alice riu.

"Eles estão escrevendo o quê!" Eu gritei, correndo em direção ao computador. Comecei a ler um dos blogs que estavam lendo, e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Isso é nojento... por que você faria isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu tolo?" Emmett perguntou. "Você pode fazer isso?"

Quanto mais eu fiquei lá lendo, eu estava ficando mais furioso com que esses caras estavam escrevendo sobre a minha Bella. No entanto, eu não conseguia parar. Eu tentei... Deus sabe que eu tentei. Mas era como assistir a um filme horrível. Quando você quer não olhar, mas você não para porque quer saber o que acontece. Perdi a noção do tempo.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" Eu ouvi Bella perguntar.

Nós todos nos endireitamos, e Alice desligou o monitor do computador. "Nada" ela disse em uma voz calma.

"Bem, tinha que ser alguma coisa. Todos os nossos três meninos aqui parecem ser bastante animados... era sobre o que." ela riu. Nós três olhamos para baixo para ver o nosso estado atual. Eu olhei pra Emmett e Jasper e eles só me deram um olhar 'Quem pode nos culpar'. Rose e Alice bateu-os sobre a parte de trás da cabeça.

Bella andou até mim com um sorriso. "E eu preciso dar um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça, assim?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não penso assim." Eu disse a ela.

Ela olhou por mim para Rose e Alice. "Gente, eu preciso bater nele?" perguntou ela.

"Não, ele foi bom. É permitido para ele." Rose riu.

"Está tudo tão estranho." Bella disse com uma risada. "Ok, então Edward e eu estamos indo para Charlie, então vamos ver vocês mais tarde" ela lhes disse.

**BPDV**

Quando saímos para a Volvo do Edward eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar em meus amigos estranhos. O que eles estavam olhando deve ter sido divertido se todos eles estavam fazendo isso.

O carro de Charlie era um pequeno, bem na sua maior parte. Chegamos à minha pequena casa e Edward abriu a minha porta para mim... sempre um cavalheiro. (bem... nem _sempre_).

Bati na porta e esperei até que Charlie abriu, com o rosto em choque.

"Oi papai!" Eu disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Ei, Bells" ele disse me abraçando. Aquilo foi diferente. Charlie normalmente não mostra muito carinho. "Quem é seu amigo?" ele perguntou olhando para Edward. Eu não tinha dito a ele que Edward estava chegando também.

"Pai, você se lembra de Edward Cullen?" Eu perguntei apontando para Edward.

"Filho de Carlisle. Claro. Bem vamos entrar" ele gesticulou para que nós entrássemos. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para a sala onde Charlie estava sentado na poltrona, deixando Edward e eu no sofá.

"Então, Edward, a última vez que eu ouvi dizer você queria ser médico." Charlie começou.

"Sim, senhor". Edward respondeu educadamente.

"Bem, eu não vi você em casa por um tempo."

"Eu tenho estado muito ocupado com a escola, senhor. Tomei aulas extras e créditos nos verões. Este é o meu primeiro verão de volta." ele respondeu.

"Garoto ocupado." Charlie riu.

"De fato". Edward riu. "Fiquei feliz de estar em casa para um verão inteiro."

"Ah". Foi tudo o Charlie disse quando viu a mão de Edward descansando em meu joelho.

"Edward e eu estamos saindo agora." Eu lhe disse uma vez que ele não disse nada.

"Você estão?" ele perguntou.

"Desde quase o começo do verão." Eu disse a ele.

"Como é que isso vai afetar no seu ensino?" , ele perguntou, virando o policial bunda dura e pai superprotetor.

"Não vai." Eu disse a ele. "Vamos uns ver durante os recessos. Nós discutimos isso." Eu lhe assegurei.

"Se durar muito tempo." Charlie contrapôs. Eu olhei pra ele. "Não que ele não vá." gaguejou depois de pegar o meu brilho.

Mudei de assunto para a pesca e perguntei a Charlie como seu trabalho estava. Ele nos convidou para jantar. Eu estava prestes a disparar o plano para baixo, mas Edward concordou rapidamente, provavelmente querendo puxar mais o saco dele. Era realmente bonito o jeito que ele se importava se Charlie gostava dele ou não.

Eu cozinhei alguns peixes que Charlie tinha apanhado no fim de semana e todos nós comemos tranquilamente fazer a conversação. Edward e eu estávamos cuidando para não dar a Charlie tantos detalhes. De alguma forma eu não acho que ele ficaria satisfeito em saber que sua filha de 20 anos fez uma viagem para Las Vegas com seu novo namorado. Em vez disso, prezei em contar-lhe sobre a piscina e a praia e um torneio de voleibol cque nós tivemos.

Charlie começou a rir. "Engraçado você mencionar voleibol. Apenas um par de semanas atrás eu recebi uma chamada para verificar o parque. Quando eu cheguei lá, haviam seis meninos nus apenas pendurados no parque. Continuamos com a piada sobre isso na delegacia."

"Sério? eu me pergunto o que estavam pensando." Eu ri, e viu Edward tentando não rir histericamente.

Acabamos ficando muito mais tempo do que eu esperava. Foi realmente divertido visitar Charlie e ver o que era novo. Saímos por volta das onze horas, e eu estava contente porque estava cansada.

Aparentemente, Edward era uma história diferente. Nós não tivemos o sexo em três dias, mas porra imaginei que seria esse tesão? Durante todo o tempo conversando com Charlie, sua mão estava de joelhos, debaixo da mesa longe da vista de Charlie. Inocente o suficiente. Sim, até que ele começou a movê-lo até minha virilha, apertando minha coxa em cima (muito em cima) ocasionalmente.

Ele me faz pular ou me contorcer, e Charlie perguntar se eu estava bem. Eu corava e dizia uma desculpa, o tempo todo, Edward parece perfeitamente inocente. Em um ponto ele realmente cobriu minha virilha. Juro por Deus, eu quase desmaiei ali mesmo.

E enquanto voltávamos para casa, parecia que seu humor não tinha desgastado. Eu insistia que estava muito cansada e ainda um pouco de ressaca para ter relações sexuais.

"Amanhã, Edward." Eu disse a ele que quando ele começou a fazer um beicinho adorável. Fechei os olhos para ser imune a ele, e ele apenas riu. Ele desistiu e deixou-me trocar o meu pijama.

**EPDV**

Sim, eu estava sendo inapropriado. Eu sabia disso, e estava um pouco envergonhado com minhas ações essa noite. Mas em minha defesa, tinha passado três dias desde a última vez que fiz sexo, eu tinha a tensão do encontro de seu pai, e eu também passei parte da tarde lendo fantasias que os rapazes tinham sobre a minha namorada incrivelmente linda.

Eu deslizei para a cama ao lado de Bella e não pude evitar, mas começar a beijar seu pescoço. Ela gemeu, e que não fez nada para me fazer querer parar. Mas, finalmente ela disse que estava muito cansada e eu ouvi a sua respiração calma.

Então lá estava eu, duro como o inferno, na cama com a pessoa que eu queria tirar minhas frustrações, e ela estava dormindo. Pior, mesmo, ela iria rolar e permitir uma visão generosa para baixo de sua camisa. Eu estava realmente começando a ficar pervertido.

_Tudo bem Edward. Lembra quando você costumava ser um cavalheiro? _Minha mente me disse.

Sim, mas isso foi antes, quando eu ainda era virgem. Essa foi a minha racionalização. Eu culpo o sexo em si por fazer-me querer mais do mesmo. Como ousa! Estúpido sexo. Estúpido, quente, surpreendente, suado, Bella, sexo sexy.

Eu joguei meu edredom de cima de mim sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de dormir no meu estado atual. Quanto mais pensava sobre Bella, mais minha mente derivava. E então comecei a pensar nela em um espartilho preto, e biquíni branco, e eu sabia que estava perdido.

Saí da cama, tão excitado, estava começando a ser doloroso. Fui até meu armário e cavei entre minhas roupas para o que eu sabia que precisava. Eu precisava me livrar da minha situação atual, e isso iria além da ajuda. Eu, então caminhei até o banheiro e fechei a porta.

**BPDV**

Eu estava tendo um sonho muito bonito quando eu senti o movimento na cama. Eu abri meus olhos um pouco e descobri que Edward não estava mais ao meu lado. Abri os olhos a tempo de ver a porta fechar do banheiro. Deitei-me, esperando que ele voltasse, mas depois de um minuto ele ainda não o fez. Então eu comecei a ouvir barulhos vindo do banheiro.

Com a curiosidade aguçada de mim, eu caminhei até a porta do banheiro e apertou minha orelha contra ele. Eu podia ouvir grunhidos Edward, e entradas de ar. Isso é geralmente o que ele soa como quando nós...

Abri a porta e viu-o sentado na borda da banheira, nu, segurando um pedaço de papel em uma mão e segurando sua ereção em outra.

Ele ouviu a porta aberta e os olhos dispararam para os meus. "Bella!" ele gritou, tentando puxar para cima as calças do pijama.

Fechei a porta e corri de volta para o quarto.

Ele veio tropeçando para fora até a mim. "Bella, oh Deus. Eu sinto muito que você viu isso." ele se desculpou.

Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Isso me fez sentir nojo. Eu não tive relações sexuais com ele esta noite, assim que sentiu a necessidade de se masturbar com a imagem de alguém. Provavelmente era alguma atriz pornô com peitos enormes. Então minha mente começou a se perguntar quantas vezes ele tinha feito isso antes. Será que ele pensa sobre isso quando estávamos fazendo sexo? Eu não era boa o suficiente?

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e eu fui a correr para a porta do nosso quarto e ir para Alice, mas Edward pegou a minha mão.

"Bella me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer que você me visse assim."

Eu sabia que era um sentimento ridículo, mas senti quase como se ele estivesse me traindo. Com uma foto.

"Edward, é isso que você quer?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas. "Alguma garota de imagem perfeita?" Eu chorei.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo. "Eu preciso lhe dizer algo." ele disse, levando-me até o sofá em seu quarto.

Meu coração afundou-se àquelas palavras. Estaria ele ia acabar comigo? 'Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa' estava mortalmente perto 'nós precisamos conversar' e todos sabemos que essa frase significa.

"Oh, Deus, não é isso." ele garantiu-me uma vez que viu o medo em meus olhos. "Mas eu tenho algo que eu acho que você precisa saber, agora que você meio que me pegou com isso."

Eu olhei fixamente para ele, então ele continuou.

"Na outra noite os caras estavam me perguntando sobre Las Vegas e eu disse a eles sobre você no biquíni. Jasper não sabia o que era um glauze bikini, de modo que pesquisamos no google. Essa imagem veio à tona." disse ele entregando-me o pedaço de papel.

Olhei para ela. Era uma foto minha em Las Vegas, e no canto você pode simplesmente mal ver a perna de Edward.

"Isso estava na internet?" Eu perguntei, o meu rosto começando a queimar. Ele assentiu.

Então me lembrei de algo de nosso bate-papo bêbado no outro dia. Quando eu estava conversando com Jasper e Emmett sobre o biquíni.

_Flashback (Efeitos sonoros Wayne's World)_

_"Ele te contou sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. "Eu mataria Alice, exceto pelo fato de que Edward admitiu que deu a ele uma ereção." Eu ri._

_"Cara, deu a nós três." Emmett riu. _

_Fim do Flashback (Efeitos sonoros Wayne's World)_

"OH. MEU. DEUS." Eu disse enquanto meu rosto agora em chamas. Eu enterrei meu rosto no peito de Edward. "Todos viram, não é?" Eu perguntei, a minha frase abafada pelo peito de Edward.

"Sim" ele disse enquanto acariciava o meu cabelo. "Isso realmente me chateou muito. Me desculpe, eu não lhe disse. Mas eu não quero que você se sentir envergonhado que estava na internet e mal vestido em blogs, onde os meninos falam sobre você."

Eu estalei minha cabeça. "Existem blogs falando de mim?" Eu perguntei, a situação estava ficando cada vez pior. Ele assentiu tristemente.

Ele abraçou meu corpo perto do seu e explicou tudo. Ele mesmo admitiu que é o que eles estavam lendo esta manhã. E eu só ficava cada vez mais horrorizada.

"Como é que eu vou enfrentá-los amanhã?" Perguntei a Edward.

"Bella, eles todos te amam. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eles sabiam tudo de ontem e não fizeram nada para envergonhar você, não é?" disse ele.

"Eu acho que você está certo."

"Certo, agora vamos para a cama." disse ele, levando-me para o meu lado da cama.

"Edward, por favor você pode jogar essa imagem fora?" Eu sorri enquanto estava abraçado comigo na cama.

"Claro, se ele vai fazer você feliz." ele respondeu. Eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Obrigada."

"Mas da próxima vez você me negar sexo, eu só vou imprimir outro." ele riu enquanto golpeei o seu braço de brincadeira. "Mas não é não está nem perto de tão boa é a coisa real. Eu te amo." ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo." Eu respondi antes de adormecer.

* * *

**Wow.. a Bella descobriu de uma maneira nada agradável, mas pelo menos resolveram...**

**Desculpe por postar esse último capítulo da temporada só de madrugada.. passei o dia lendo Crescendo (PATCH ) e então só depois vim traduzir... mas enfim.. acabou a Maratona de MLOONAA, e agora será 3 vezes por semana, mas por favor não deixem de comentar.**

**HOJE começa a Maratona de Nosso Pequeno Homem ;)  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos xx**


	43. Peito, Braços, Pernas, Cabelo, Rosto

**Disclaimer da ashel-13:** Twilight não é obra minha. Se eu fosse a autora, você pode apostar que não seria para os jovens adultos... obviamente.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4****2 - Peito, Braços, Pernas, Cabelo, Rosto**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Edward estava cheio de merda! Eles se divertiram às minhas custas... me envergonharam... e provavelmente fizeram meu rosto virar uma sombra permanente de vermelho. Assim que todos eles descobriram que eu sabia, não houve fim para os comentários. Até mesmo Alice e Rose fizeram comentários. Jasper, sem dúvida, gostou e riu como uma menina de 14 anos de idade cada vez que alguém mencionou. Emmett faria comentários que nem sequer fazem sentido.

Por exemplo: eu estava assistindo alguns comerciais para Bowflex***** na TV com Edward sentado atrás de mim. Fora de lugar nenhum Emmett decide dizer, "Yeah, Bella, eu aposto que o seu biquíni não precisa de Bowflex".

_*__**Bowflex**__: é a marca de de uma série de máquinas de exercícios usados para treinamento de força e cardiovascular, comercializada e vendida pela Nautilus Inc. São vendidos principalmente através de comerciais na TV._

O que diabos isso quer dizer? Eu juro, alguém deve testar esse menino para uma doença mental.

Mas isso foi no passado. Dias se passaram e eles trouxeram isso à tona sempre que podiam. Edward tinha me aconselhado a agir simplesmente como se isso não me incomodasse. Fácil para ele dizer, ele não estava seminu na internet. Mas eu tentei o meu melhor para apenas dar de ombros para todos os comentários e eles cederam um pouco.

"Hey, sabe onde você deve usar aquele biquíni, Bella?" Alice perguntou com toda a seriedade depois que Emmett fez outra piada que não fazia sentido nisso.

"O desfile da Victoria's Secret?" Jasper perguntou com uma risada.

"Cale-se!" Alice gritou com ele.

"Sim, senhora." Ele respondeu, olhando para baixo como um menino que acabou de ser repreendido. Maldito macho... parecia envergonhado.

"Não. Brett convidou-nos para a sua festa de 4 de julho amanhã!" Ela gritou.

Puta merda. Eu nem percebi que já era 4 de julho. Este verão estava simplesmente voando tão rápido que eu não estava pensando que dia era.

"Legal. Então, nós estamos indo, certo?" Rose perguntou.

"Claro que sim. Ele tem uma casa à frente da água e ele diz que eles estouram fogos de artifício sobre a água e é realmente bonito." Alice explicou. "Então eu pensei que Bella poderia ter outra aparição com o seu biquíni." Ela acrescentou com uma risadinha.

"Você sabe que eu nunca vou deixar você usar isso em público novamente, certo?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri. "Você diz isso como se eu _usaria_ isso em público." Eu disse a ele antes de dar-lhe um beijo casto.

"Bom, então está resolvido." Alice respondeu

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte Alice decidiu nos acordar em uma hora muito cedo para ficarmos prontos. Aparentemente, essa festa seria um negócio do dia todo.

Eu imediatamente rolei e enterrei meu rosto no peito musculoso de Edward e gemi. Pelos sons que ele estava emitindo, ele não estava muito animado para levantar tão cedo também. Especialmente depois da noite que tivemos.

Antes de você começar a pensar em coisinhas pervertidas, nós ficamos apenas nos amassando... muito. Alice decidiu colocar um filme e enquanto assistíamos, Edward e eu ficamos um pouco distraídos. Nós eventualmente deixamos os outros com seu filme e continuamos a nossa pequena sessão no sofá do seu quarto. Eu juro, as coisas que a língua desse homem pode fazer.

Eu relutantemente puxei meu corpo para fora da cama e fui ao banheiro para tomar banho. Levei meu doce tempo também. Deixando a água arremessar nas minhas costas e aliviando todas as tensões para fora dos meus músculos. Mas eu saí para que Edward pudesse tomar um banho também e simplesmente vesti umas das camisas de Edward que eu usava para dormir em algumas noites. Eu adorava estar envolvida no cheiro dele.

Voltei para o quarto para encontrá-lo ainda na cama com seu braço esquerdo envolto sobre seus olhos. Eu sorri e aproximei-me dele o mais silenciosamente que pude. Eu rapidamente montei sobre seu corpo, olhando para ele e o vi tentar combater o sorriso que estava brincando em seus lábios. Baixei minha cabeça e ele deve ter me sentido porque ele lambeu meus lábios, pronto para o beijo que eu estava prestes a lhe dar. Em vez disso, eu lancei o meu cabelo molhado na frente da minha cara e o corri ao longo do seu rosto, descendo pelo seu peito, deixando gotas de água sobre sua pele.

"Hey. Não é isso que deveria acontecer." Ele riu quando abriu os olhos.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. "O que você está esperando, Sr. Cullen?"

Em um segundo eu estava em minhas costas com Edward pairando acima de mim. "Isso." Foi tudo que ele disse antes de esmagar seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo lento e sensual. Um beijo que me fez querer torná-lo mais do que apenas um beijo.

Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando sua cabeça mais perto da minha e aprofundando o beijo. Sua mão direita arrastou descendo pelo fino tecido da sua camisa até que parou no meu peito esquerdo.

"Uau! Bella está vestindo o biquíni novamente, Edward?" Rose perguntou com uma risada quando ela entrou no quarto.

Ele afastou sua cabeça para longe de mim e eu olhei para ele com um olhar brincalhão. "Qual é o ponto de ter um trinco na porta, se nós não o usamos?" Perguntei a ele.

"Desculpe. Você estava um pouco perturbadora na noite passada." Ele disse, dando-me um beijo casto e depois rolando para fora de mim. Ele se levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro.

Eu segui sua forma até a porta do banheiro fechar, então eu virei meus olhos para Rose com um olhar. "Existe uma razão para você sentir a necessidade de interromper um despertar muito agradável?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela apenas riu de mim. "Pegue alguma roupa íntima e venha para o quarto de Alice. Ela quer ajudá-la a ficar pronta." Ela disse e virou-se para ir embora.

Eu fiz como me foi dito e me dirigi ao quarto de Alice. "Alice, sério. Quero dizer, estamos apenas indo à casa de Brett, isso é necessário?" Perguntei a ela enquanto me sentava em sua cama.

"Bella, Brett me disse que essa sua festa é normalmente enorme! Ele disse que há geralmente centenas de pessoas. Ele disse que o 4 de julho era, e eu cito, 'a coisa dele'." Alice me disse. "Então, sendo esse o caso, eu preciso fazer você parecer casual, mas surpreendente".

Revirei meus olhos, mas sentei-me na cadeira da vaidade, que eu conhecia melhor do que eu gostaria. Não havia discussão com Alice. Eu aceitei isso e resolvi simplesmente fazer o que ela me dissesse.

Rose entrou no quarto com o babyliss e ligou-o na tomada sem uma palavra. E isso ocorreu-me. Eu tinha minha própria cabeleireira e maquiadora. A única coisa era, eu realmente não as queria.

Alice começou minha maquiagem e eu apenas fechei os olhos, deixando as duas fazerem o que diabos quisessem comigo. Eu teria que ficar parada de qualquer maneira se eu não quisesse que Rose me queimasse, ou que Alice me desse um soco.

Mas a coisa toda levou apenas cerca de uma hora, o que, considerando de quem estávamos falando, não foi tão ruim. Eu nem sequer tive a chance de ver como eu estava porque logo que elas terminaram, elas estavam ordenando que eu tirasse a camisa de Edward.

Eu fiz como me disseram e fui colocar o sutiã e calcinha que eu tinha pegado.

"Oh, não. Lamento, mas você não vai vestir isso." Alice disse com um tom de finalidade.

Ela estendeu para mim um sutiã vermelho 'levantador' com um laço na parte superior do mesmo. Coloquei-o e, Jesus, ele fez levantar. Ela também entregou-me uma calcinha fio dental cor nude. Enfiei-a sem questionar.

"Você vai usar isso." Ela disse com um sorriso enorme. Olhei para o que ela estava segurando. Era isso. Eu tive que colocar meu pé no chão sobre isso.

"Oh, não, eu não vou. Alice, caso você não tenha notado, eu não faço mais compras no departamente infantil. Eu não estou vestindo uma blusa que parece que caberia em uma boneca." Eu disse a ela enquanto olhava a blusa que ela segurava.

"Bella, por favor. Anda, vai estar quente e isso vai mantê-la fresca." Rose tentou convencer-me.

"Sim, e vocês têm alguma idéia do que Edward vai fazer o tempo todo?" Perguntei a elas.

Elas apenas sorriram. "Tenho a sensação de que vocês dois estarão ocupando o banheiro por um tempo." Rose riu.

"NÃO!" Eu disse com firmeza. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu alguma vez usaria isso.

Então, cinco minutos depois eu estava na roupa, olhando-me no espelho. Eu teria muitos problemas.

"Sim, e nós pensamos que o biquíni era quente. Ele cobria e agora isso." Alice disse.

Alice fez minha maquiagem de acordo com o tema patriótico. Meus olhos foram feitos com sombra de olho azul e, claro, com o lápis de olho padrão e rímel combinando. Meus lábios eram de um vermelho rubi, que foi tocado com mais brilho.

Rose tinha feito o meu cabelo em espessos cachos espiralados. Elegante, mas não como o que alguém usaria em um baile de formatura... não tão formal. Metade do meu cabelo foi puxado para cima por grampos, deixando um pouco para baixo nas costas e alguns para enquadrar o meu rosto.

A roupa! A roupa, bem, era... bem... obrigaria a causar alguma conversa. Vamos apenas dizer isso. A blusa que eu estava usando não era realmente uma blusa em tudo. Era uma minúscula (e eu quero dizer minúscula) e o material era a bandeira americana. Ela mal cobria o fundo dos meus seios antes de acabar, deixando o meu umbigo totalmente exposto. O decote descia para o fundo do material, apenas mantido junto por um botão na parte inferior, deixando um ENORME V. O sutiã 'levantador' fez meus seios praticamente pularem de toda a blusa. Havia um monte de clivagem acontecendo. E você pode ver o laço na parte superior do sutiã.

Eu tinha um shorts branco que colocaria o curto shorts de Rose no chinelo. Ele mal cobria qualquer coisa e eu, pessoalmente, achava que ele era mais como roupa íntima do que shorts.

Elas cobriram a coisa toda com um cinto vermelho e salto meia pata vermelhos.

"Eu odeio todas vocês." Eu disse a elas. "Eu pareço como se eu deveria estar na Playboy." Eu reclamei.

"Oh, Bella, isso é uma coisa boa." Alice riu.

Sentei-me aborrecida na cama de Alice enquanto as outras duas ficavam prontas. É claro que ambas pareciam fantásticas sem se envergonharem em uma roupa como a que eu estava vestindo.

Alice estava usando um vestido de verão azul sem alças com um cinto e sapatos vermelhos. Simplesmente não era justo que elas tinham roupas de verdade.

Rose usava uma minissaia muito curta branca com um lenço vermelho que ela amarrou nas costas como uma blusa. Ok, talvez isso realmente não fosse uma roupa, mas ainda parecia menos... de puta do que a que eu estava vestindo.

"Legal, vamos festejar!" Alice anunciou.

"Emmett, você está assistindo 'Tudo que uma Garota Quer'?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Para sua informação, esse é um bom filme." Ele disse.

"Onde estão Jasper e Edward?" Alice perguntou a ele.

"Acho que eles estão comendo na cozinha." Ele disse, olhando de volta para o filme.

"Meninos, vamos embora!" Alice gritou.

Emmett desligou a TV (com relutância, devo acrescentar) assim que Edward e Jasper entraram na sala rindo de alguma coisa.

Meus hormônios chutaram em extrema atividade quando eu vi Edward. Ele é lindo e eu o vi nu em inúmeras ocasiões, então por que isso me fez praticamente babar eu não sei... mas fez.

Ele usava uma calça jeans solta e desbotada com um buraco no joelho da perna esquerda. A camisa era branca de botão, de manga curta com os três primeiros botões abertos, expondo uma pequena parte do seu delicioso peito. Seu cabelo, é claro, era uma bagunça e perfeito como sempre, deixando uma mecha cair sobre seu olho direito.

Levou toda a força de vontade no meu corpo para não saltar nele ali mesmo e meus olhos só ficaram vagando sobre ele. Peito, braços, pernas, cabelo, rosto. Peito, braços, pernas, cabelo, rosto.

"Ok, vamos pegar a estrada!" Emmett anunciou, mas isso não acabou com o meu olhar. Segure... peito, braços, pernas, cabelo, rosto. Ok, acho que estou bem agora.

Felizmente, ninguém pôde decidir sobre quem dirigiria, então todos fomos em carros diferentes. Alice e Jasper no Porsche, Emmett e Rose em seu jeep e eu e Edward no Volvo.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei, percebendo que eu não havia dito uma palavra a ele. Ele sentou-se no banco e olhou para mim, mas meus olhos estavam vergonhosamente continuando sua exploração do seu peito, braços... bem, você pegou a idéia.

**EPOV**

Quando Alice tinha chamado Jasper e eu da cozinha, estávamos rindo sobre Emmett e sua dependência de filmes românticos. E então, eu congelei. Como literalmente não conseguindo me mover, nem se eu quisesse. Bella estava usando esta minúscula roupa. A blusa fazia seus seios espremerem e quase pularem para fora do sutiã e blusa. Os shorts eram tão pequenos que faziam suas pernas parecerem maravilhosamente longas. E aqueles saltos... ela definitivamente tem que manter esses saltos durante toda a noite.

Eu mordia meus lábios tão forte que eu juro que quase quebrei a pele enquanto meus olhos percorriam seu corpo de cima abaixo. Cabelo, rosto, peito, barriga, pernas. Cabelo, rosto, peito, barriga, pernas.

Saímos e eu pelo menos tive o pensamento de abrir a porta do Volvo para ela. Eu não posso acreditar que pensei em fazer isso, afinal, eu não estava exatamente pensando nisso no momento... pelo menos não com o meu cérebro.

Olhei para o seu rosto e notei que ela estava olhando para mim com o mesmo olhar que eu tinha quando olhava para ela. Sorri ao pensar que eu poderia fazê-la sentir-se da mesma forma. Um pouco de impulso ao ego, eu admito.

Estendi a mão e acariciei seu rosto com as costas da minha mão, não confiando em mim mesmo com qualquer outro tipo de contato. "Deveria ser ilegal parecer tão tentadora." Eu disse a ela.

Ela soltou uma risada ofegante e nervosa e cruzou suas maravilhoas pernas. Eu imediatamente virei-me e liguei o carro, não querendo testar o meu autocontrole por mais tempo.

**BPOV**

Durante o passeio de carro eu estava em silêncio, assim como Edward. Na verdade, eu me encontrava sem palavras. E eu lançaria olhares para ele pelo canto dos meus olhos. Isso era ridículo. Eu o vi nu, gritando alto. Ele vestido não deveria ser nada... mas, por algum motivo, isso era simplesmente muito sexy para mim.

Senti como se eu estivesse segurando a minha respiração a viagem toda, como se isso fosse parar a vontade que eu tinha de engatinhar para o seu colo e começar a beijar cada centímetro daquele rosto e peito...

Eu finalmente soltei uma enorme exalação quando estacionamos na frente da enorme casa branca. Já havia toneladas de carros estacionados do lado de fora e em uma parte do seu gramado da frente.

Eu nem sequer esperei por Edward abrir a minha porta para mim, joguei-a aberta e saí para o ar livre, na esperança de que limparia a minha mente e pararia o ímpeto de agarrar a roupa do meu namorado. Deus, esse dia seria difícil.

"Bella!" Olhei para cima para ver Brett acenando para mim. Sorri e comecei a caminhar em direção a ele quando ele me encontrou no meio do caminho e me abraçou. "Jesus, você pode furar um olho com essas coisas." Ele brincou, olhando para os meus seios.

Olhei pra ele. "Estou brincando. Você está muito sexy. Se eu fosse hetero... bem, eu não vou dar detalhes." Ele riu.

"Olá, Brett." Ouvi a voz de veludo de Edward atrás de mim e ele circulou seus braços em volta de mim.

"Olá para você também." Brett disse com um gracioso sorriso. "Você parece bom o suficiente para comer." Ele disse descaradamente. Eu juro que o rapaz diz o que quer que estala em sua cabeça.

Edward enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço e eu podia sentir seu peito vibrar enquanto ele ria.

"Bem, isso é mais do que Bella disse para mim o dia todo." Ele riu.

"Ei, você sabe o que, se vocês dois querem flertar, eu estou entrando para fazer novos amigos." Eu disse a eles, tentando manter a risada da minha voz e o rubor que estava ameaçando tomar conta.

"Ok." Brett disse, arrancando Edward para longe de mim antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse protestar. "Eu tenho alguns amigos que eu quero que você conheça." Ele disse para Edward enquanto meu namorado me dava um olhar horrorizado, o qual eu só podia rir.

Dei de ombros e me dirigi para dentro para pegar algo para comer da grande mesa do buffet estabelecida no pátio.

Olhei ao redor para encontrar as pessoas bebendo e rindo ao sol. Um casal estava nadando na água e eu sorri quando vi Emmett conversando com Brett e Rosalie conversando com Keith. Algum outro cara tinha chamado a atenção de Edward e eu estava tentando não rir alto e levar as pessoas à minha volta a pensarem que eu era retardada.

"Olá." Disse uma mulher vindo até mim. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis e era pequena, mais alta do que Alice, mas apenas por um par de centímetros. "Você deve ser nova nisto." Ela disse com um sorriso amável.

Sorri para ela. "É tão óbvio assim?" Eu perguntei.

"Você apenas não é toda social, isso é tudo. A maioria dos novatos se pendura na comida. Mas, não se preocupe, estou aqui para salvá-la." Ela riu.

"Eu estarei sempre em dívida com você." Eu me curvei para ela com uma risada.

"Só não grite comigo por olhar para o seu homem e convenhamos. Ele é lindo." Ela disse-me como se eu não soubesse.

"Sim, às vezes é chato com todas as garotas se pendurando sobre ele." Eu admiti.

"E os caras também, aparentemente." Ela riu. "Não se preocupe, não vou sequer tentar flertar com ele. Na verdade, eu sou horrível em flertar." Ela riu de novo. "Eu sou mais uma molecona, então isso não vem fácil".

"Bem, isso é um alívio. Agora apenas me ajude a repelir todas as outras senhoras." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Ah, eu sou Bella, a propósito." Eu disse estendendo minha mão para ela.

"Ashel." Ela disse pegando minha mão e sacudindo-a. "Eu sou uma amiga próxima de Brett, então eu conheço o funcionamento dessa festa muito bem. Você gostaria de conhecer algumas pessoas?" Ela perguntou.

Eu olhei e vi que Edward agora estava cercado por pessoas e tendo uma conversa, então eu apenas dei de ombros. "Claro, por que não".

Ashel me levou a um grupo de pessoas e eles rapidamente reconheceram sua presença. "Olá a todos, esta é Bella." Ela apresentou. "Bella, este é o nosso 'grupo'." Ela disse com uma risada. Com certeza ela era uma pessoa feliz.

"Minha amiga Julie e seu namorado Ricky, minha melhor amiga Bridget, seu namorado Philip, e Christa e seu namorado Collin".

"Hey, Bella." Todos disseram em uníssono, fazendo-me sentir como se eu acabasse de entrar em um episódio de Cheers*. _**(N.A.: talvez vocês sejam um pouco jovens para essa referência... rindo alto... vocês sabem, "onde todo mundo sabe o seu nome"... oh, não importa).**_

_*__Cheers__: é o nome de uma série americana, transmitida de 30/09/1982 até 20/05/1993, sendo __uma das séries de televisão mais longas, com 11 temporadas e 273 episó dos seriados cômicos mais influentes da TV. A série durou 11 temporadas e revelou astros como Kirstie Alley e Woody Harrelson e foi líder de audiência nos EUA._

"Oi".

"Bella é nova na festa, mas tenho a sensação de que ela vai ser regular a partir de agora." Ashel explicou para eles.

Nós nos sentamos em círculo e eu na maior parte apenas escutava suas brincadeiras lúdicas um com o outro e estranhas histórias que eles contavam uns aos outros. Ashel tinha todos rindo quando ela estava explicando que ela tinha uma avó obcecada por um certo cassino e que em um ano para o Natal deu a ela uma toalha que ela roubou do hotel.

Todos eles pareciam boas pessoas, mas percebi que Edward estava olhando para mim. "Hey, Ashel, eu gostaria de apresentá-la a alguém." Eu disse a ela, agarrando sua mão instintivamente e puxando-a comigo.

"Ok." Ela riu, "Mas eu gostaria de manter este braço." Eu continuei a puxá-la para Edward e sorri quando seus olhos se arregalaram. "Foda-se, você pode arrancar o braço fora, se isso me leva para mais perto dele".

"Edward, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha nova amiga, Ashel." Eu disse a ele. Ele sorriu educadamente para Ashel e os olhos delas simplesmente se arregalaram mais.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele balançar. Em vez disso, ele a trouxe até seus lábios e beijou sua mão. Eu vi os olhos dela ficarem ainda mais arregalados e sorri. Foi um pouco engraçado o efeito que ele teve sobre ela.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Ashel." Ele disse quando liberou a mão dela.

"Ok, não é justo. Eu quero um." Ela disse enquanto olhou de Edward para mim. Eu tive que dar o crédito à garota, pelo menos ela foi capaz de olhar para longe dele. Edward apenas riu.

"Então, você é um novato também?" Ela perguntou a Edward.

"Eu suponho que sou." Ele sorriu.

"Bem, eu acho que todos nós sabemos para as duas pessoas que todos estarão olhando." Ashel riu. "Vocês são o casal mais bonito que eu já vi. Brangelina não tem nada sobre vocês dois".

Nós três conversamos e eu comecei a ter um tempo muito bom. Ashel era muito divertida e cheia de energia e era sarcástica. Era como se ela canalizasse um pouco da felicidade de Alice e o senso de humor e atitude de Rose. Era uma combinação estranha, mas eu gostei disso. E, maldição, ela poderia conversar.

"Ashel diz que ela é terrível em flertar." Eu disse a Edward com uma risada.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela disse, seu rosto corou um pouco enquanto ela me lançou um olhar brincalhão, que nós apenas rimos.

"Sério? Tente em mim." Edward sugeriu.

"Você está louco? Por que eu iria querer me envergonhar?" Ela perguntou.

"Vamos lá. Vai ser divertido. Vamos ajudá-la." Eu disse a ela. "Na verdade, este é realmente o departamento de Alice e Rose." Eu disse a ela. Olhei ao redor e encontrei minhas duas amigas do lado. "Rose, Alice!" Acenei para elas. Elas correram até nós, Emmett e Jasper atrás delas.

"O que acontece?" Alice perguntou.

"Esta é minha nova amiga Ashel e nós queremos ensiná-la como flertar." Eu disse a eles. "Quem melhor para ensinar do que vocês duas? Estas são Alice e Rosalie, e os seus noivos, Jasper e Emmett." Eu apresentei.

"Legal. Bem, vamos ver com o que temos que trabalhar." Rose disse. "Ashel, flerte com Edward".

"Eu odeio todos vocês." Foi sua única resposta, mas ela se virou para Edward. Então ela se virou de volta para nós. "Desculpe, eu simplesmente não sei como começar." Ela nos disse.

"Edward, você poderia, por favor, iniciar uma conversa com a garota?" Alice perguntou.

"Ashel, esse é um nome interessante. De onde ele veio?" Edward perguntou a ela.

"Meu pai. Eles queriam um menino e eles iriam nomeá-lo Asher, mas quando eu nasci ele mudou um pouquinho." Ela disse brevemente.

Edward sorriu. "Soa um pouco como um personagem de video game." Ele disse.

"Eu sei, isso é foda, não é? Eu sinto que eu deveria ter facas presas a uma cinta-liga para que eu pudesse cortar a garganta de alguém." Ela disse, ficando animada.

Nós todos não pudemos deixar de rir enquanto ela apenas sorria timidamente para nós. "Oops".

"Eu acho que você é a única mulher que já tentou flertar com a frase 'cortar a garganta de alguém'." Rose riu.

"Eu disse que eu ferraria isso. Acabei com isso." Ela disse, virando-se para ir embora, até que Rose e Alice agarraram seu ombro.

"É apenas o começo da tarde e os fogos de artifício não são até mais tarde. Nós temos o dia todo." Rose sorriu.

"Ótimo." Ashel disse sarcasticamente.

"É hora da transformação!" Alice gritou.

"Oh, merda! Isso não soa bem". Ashel disse, parecendo horrorizada.

Inclinei-me para ela. "Ah, acredite em mim, não é." Eu disse a ela. Eu quase me senti mal por ela. Mas isso foi apagado logo que me dei conta que eu não era a única a obter a transformação, mas, em vez disso, eu ajudaria.

"Estou pegando meu estojo de maquiagem!" Alice disse.

"Estou realmente começando a me arrepender de conhecer você." Ashel brincou, o que fez os meninos apenas rirem para ela.

Agora, eu veria exatamente por que Alice e Rose gostavam de fazer isso comigo. Eu tinha que admitir, ela estar com medo era meio engraçado. Puta merda, eu estava me transformando em Rose e Alice. Bem, vamos ver se minhas habilidades de transformar são tão boas quanto as delas.

* * *

**Tods quer um Edward desses... pena que não tem pra vender em Atacado.**

**AIAI Como será a transformação da Ashel? :D _acho que observaram que esse é o nome da autora, rsrs._**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	44. Fogos de Artifício

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight não é meu ou qualquer um dos personagens ... mas eu não me importaria de ter Edward emprestado durante algum tempo.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 43 - ****Fogos de artifício**

**EPDV**

As meninas saíram para buscar coisas para transformar Ashel, e ela ficou conosco. Verdade seja dita, eu quase senti pena da menina. Eu sabia o quanto Bella odiava e esta menina NÃO parecia o tipo que obtinha isso. Ela usava longos shorts atlético preto e uma camiseta folgada que tinha uma simples foto da bandeira americana sobre ela. Ela era pequena e tinha longos cabelos castanhos, e nenhum sinal de maquiagem. De certa forma, ela me lembrou Bella.

"Então, quantos anos você tem Ashel?" Jasper perguntou.

"Acabei de fazer dezenove anos." ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Então, o que você faz? Tem algum hobby ou algo assim?" Perguntei a ela.

"Ah, sim. Eu amo os carros Mopar, praticamente qualquer esporte sob o sol, e jogos. Eu amo o jogar", ela disse com um sorriso.

"Você gosta de carros?" Emmett perguntou animadamente.

"Sim! Em casa eu tenho uma 1974 Road Runner, um Cuda 1970, e uma GTX 1973." ela afirmou orgulhosamente.

"Uau, você tem um Road Runner de 74?" Eu perguntei um pouco impressionado.

"Maldição sim." ela respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso. "Acabamos de colocar um 440 six pack." [N/T: alguma coisa relacionada a motor. Eu não faço idéia do que seja] Ela se gabou e todas as nossas bocas caíram abertas.

"Eu posso adotá-lo e torná-la como a pequena minha irmã?" Emmett perguntou.

"Emmett, pare de ser tão assustador." Jasper assobiou para ele.

"Mas ela é tão pequenina e bonitinha, e conhece sobre carros. Inferno, é mais provável que ela seja a minha irmã do que Alice." ele se virou para Ashel e sussurrou: "Devemos fazer um teste de sangue." Ashel só cobria sua boca enquanto rira dele.

"Ah, você ia ser como o meu grande irmão urso." ela disse.

"Viu? Ela gosta da idéia." ele disse, satisfeito.

"Então, vocês vão me ajudar a escapar desta tortura ou o quê?" ela perguntou olhando para nós três. Nós todos apenas desviamos os olhos dela. "Inacreditável. Emmett aqui quer me adotar e você ainda não vai me ajudar a sair disso?"

"Olha, nós gostamos de você e nós pensamos que você é muito legal." Eu disse a ela. "Você até me faz lembrar um pouco da minha namorada, mas..." Eu parei só para ter Jasper continuar.

"Mas, essas são as nossas namoradas. Você não sabe do que elas são capazes." Jasper disse a ela.

"O que você quer dizer, é que se vocês ajudarem a me esconder, vocês não vão ter nada em uma semana." ela disse. Oh, ela era boa.

"Exatamente." disse Emmett. "Você entende. Sexo é como o oxigênio. Quero dizer você consegue isso, certo?"

"Hum, não. Na verdade eu não sei. Sou virgem." afirmou, aparentemente não constrangida pela declaração.

"Não, você não é." Jasper riu.

"Ah, sim, eu sou. Realmente, acho que eu deveria saber." ela respondeu.

"Mas você é tão..." Emmett parou.

"Bonita". Eu terminei. E era verdade. Ela era uma menina de boa aparência. Não só isso, mas ela também foi muito legal.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Obrigado, vocês não tem que ser bom para mim. Eu tenho isso. Quero dizer, eu acho que sou medíocre, mas nada de especial. Acredite em mim, quando estou perto de pessoas tão bobitas como suas garotas, é preciso um pouco sucesso em sua auto-estima. Mas eu estou sobre isso."

Nós apenas olhamos para ela.

Ela se moveu desconfortavelmente próximo, provavelmente no silêncio de nós olhando para ela. "Olha, tão grande como esse silêncio constrangedor, eu não posso evitar, mas sinto a necessidade de quebrá-lo. Vocês podem por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR me ajudar a me esconder?" ela implorou.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder nós ouvimos "ASHEL! Vamos lá, todo o material está pronto!" Alice gritou.

Todos riram do humor divertido de Alice, e Bella e Rose sorrindo enorme atrás dela. Ashel nos deu um olhar mortal que poderia congelar o nosso sangue se ela quisesse... caramba! Nosso riso parou imediatamente.

Alice correu e agarrou o braço dela, puxando-a para longe. Tudo o que conseguiu foi dar-lhe um sorriso de desculpas, e então ela se foi.

"Eu quase me sinto mal por minha nova pequena irmã." Emmett disse com tristeza. "Minha irmã não deveria ter que suportar a tortura. Ela deve começar a ser livre e jogar vídeo game comigo."

Eu ri do meu irmão estranho.

"Você tem uma doença mental?" Jasper perguntou a ele.

"Vaca louca". Isso foi tudo que Emmett disse.

Nós apenas rolamos os olhos para ele. "Talvez eles vão ser mais fácil com ela. Quero dizer, ela é uma novata". Jasper disse em uma voz de esperança.

"Provavelmente não." Eu disse a ele. "Eles nunca foram fáceis para Bella. Pobre menina".

"Sim" respondeu em um suspiro melancólico. Nós três olhamos para a casa, pensando exatamente que tipo de tortura estava acontecendo, e por que não tinha ouvido qualquer grito ainda. Talvez a casa era à prova de som.

**BPDV**

Isso era malvado e terrível, e eu sabia disso. Afinal, eu tinha tido coisas como essa mais do que eu gostava de lembrar. Mas logo que a fizemos sentar na cama e olhamos todos os materiais, na verdade isso ficou um pouco excitante. Como se ela fosse uma tarefa de casa, precisávamos de uma A.

"Primeiro de tudo, o que diabos você está vestindo?" Alice perguntou, olhando para os seus longos, shorts pretos e camiseta largas. Ah, eu me lembro quando eu costumava usar roupas assim. Honestamente, eu não sinto falta. Com os olhares Edward me dava na minha roupa nova (que na verdade eram bastante confortável na maioria das vezes) valia a pena mudar de roupa.

"Hum, roupa?" ela disse com atitude. Sim, ela definitivamente tinha um pouco de Rose nela.

"Ela é atrevida. Eu gostei disso". Rose sorriu. É claro que ela fez. Eu juro que a menina tinha Alice na personalidade, a atitude de Rose, e eu na aparência. Eu a admirava por isso. Eu era apenas Bella, mas ela era as três, sem sequer tentar.

"Você é como a combinação perfeita de nós três." Eu disse a ela. "Agora, só precisamos fazer a sua aparição corresponder a isso."

"Tire a roupa". Alice comandou. Ashel apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Agora!" Alice disse a ela.

Com um pavor no rosto, Ashel se levantou e tirou a roupa, só para fazer nós três suspirar.

"Um sutiã esportivo?" Alice disse enquanto tinha um olhar de horror em seu rosto. "Temos nosso trabalho a ser feito aqui."

"Sim, mas olha para seu estômago." Eu disse a ela. Era verdade, a menina tinha abdômen. Não é uma barriga lisa, tinha abdômen de verdade... como um comercial de Bowflex (hahaha... que me fez pensar de uma observação de Emmett... isso ainda não fazia sentido).

"Ok, podemos fazer este trabalho, senhoras." Rose disse com um sorriso. "Mas primeiro cabelo e maquiagem, e então vamos nos concentrar na roupa."

Nós assentimos e partimos para o trabalho. Enquanto Alice fez sua maquiagem (como sempre) fiquei muito feliz quando Rose me pediu para ajudar a enrolar o cabelo dela. Eu não posso acreditar que Rose tinha seu baby-liss com ela. Eu acho que ela apenas está sempre preparada.

Rose e eu terminamos ao mesmo tempo que Alice, e nós três demos um passo para trás para olha-la. Foi muito bom. Agora eu entendo porque gostei de fazer isso. Era divertido.

"Agora, para a roupa." Alice disse enquanto colocou o dedo indicador no queixo. "Ooooo... Eu já sei! Rose, onde está seu biquíni?"

"Bem aqui." Rose disse enquanto cavou em sua bolsa e pegou seu biquíni de gaze vermelha. Eu pessoalmente não quis ver um biquíni de gaze de novo.

"Certo. Ashel tire esse sutiã esportivo hediondo e coloque isso." Alice instruiu.

"E ela tem seios!" Eu gritei. Juro, a vida não era justa.

Ela fez como lhe foi dito, mas o olhar em seu rosto deixava todas nós saber que ela NÃO estava feliz com isso. Ela deu a todos nós olhar mortal que poderia congelar o nosso sangue se ela quisesse... caramba.

"Ótimo. Agora, eu só vou ter um olhar no armário de Brett." Alice disse, caminhando até seu armário e passando por suas coisas. "Não. Não. Não. Não. Eca. Não. Talvez. Não, Aha-ha... SIM!" ela disse enquanto passava a cada roupa diferente.

Ela saiu do armário **(não dessa maneira!) **segurando uma camisa de botão branca. "Boa coisa que Brett é magro." Eu ri.

"Agora, eu só preciso de uma tesoura. Agora". Alice disse que saiu correndo pela sala. Ela voltou um minuto depois com uma tesoura na mão. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela começou a cortar completamente as mangas! Em seguida, ela mudou para a linha do pescoço.

Até o momento que ela terminou, estava segurando apenas pequenas tiras da camisa. Alice sorriu para o seu trabalho. "Aqui" ela disse. Ela passou a camisa para Ashel.

"Eu tenho que assoar o nariz com isso, ou o quê?" ela perguntou com uma risada.

"Basta colocar." Eu disse a ela. "Acredite, você não quer que as duas façam."

Ela fez como eu disse e colocou o material. Ela foi para fechar o botão, mas Rose bateu nas mãos dela. Em vez disso, Rose segurou ambas as extremidades da camisa e amarrou-as no certo com um nó abaixo dos seios.

"Agora o que vamos fazer com aqueles shorts?" Alice perguntou.

Sem dizer nada eu roubei a tesoura de Alice e comecei a cortar, sem nem sequer ouvir as acusações feitas pela Ashel ou Alice.

Eu sorri para mim e entreguei a nossa nova amiga. Ela pegou da minha mão e colocou. Eu tive que admirar o meu pequeno trabalho. Eu realmente acho que Alice e Rose estavam fazendo isso comigo.

Fomos para trás uma última vez para ver o que tinha feito, e eu tinha que admitir, ela estava quente! Seus olhos estavam esfumaçados com um batom de cor escura que fez seus olhos azuis destacarem. Seu cabelo caia, selvagem e uma vez que havia cortado as roupas, ela parecia que pertencia a edição de Biquínis da Sports Illustrated.

"Uau!" Rose disse.

"Sim". Eu concordei.

"Somos realmente muito boas para nosso próprio bem." Alice riu.

Após um grande ímpio tempo tentando fazer Ashel descer, ela finalmente concordou e voltou para a festa com a gente.

"Puta merda!" Emmett gritou. "O que vocês fizeram com a roupa da minha pequena irmã?" Eu dei-lhe um olhar confuso, mas voltei minha atenção para os outros meninos.

"Bem, o que vocês acham?" Perguntei, Jasper e Emmett estavam de olhos estavam arregalados.

"Ela poderia se passar por sua irmã, Bella." Jasper me disse. Encarei isso como um elogio. "Você parece com mais de 19 anos vestindo aquilo." disse a Ashel. "De um jeito bom, é claro." esclareceu ele.

"Hum, obrigado." ela riu nervosamente. "Eu sempre acho que pareço que tenho 12." ela riu.

"Ah, acredite, se ter12 anos que se parece com isso, tenho a sensação de um monte de caras estariam na cadeia". Rose riu.

Fui até Edward e ele passou os braços em volta de mim com força. Nós todos estávamos lá, tentando ensinar a Ashel os melhores pontos de paquera, mas no final, todos nós simplesmente desistimos.

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de comida." Eu disse a Edward antes de dar-lhe um beijo e caminhar para o buffet de comida.

Honestamente, com um par de olhares eu estava começando realmente a achar que os caras iriam me arrastar para fora. Mas eu tentei ignorá-los, enquanto colocava alimento no meu prato.

"Ei, você precisa de ajuda para levar?" Virei para ver um menino loiro que parecia familiar olhando para mim. Eu sabia que tinha o visto algum lugar, mas eu não poderia lembrar.

"Ah, não. Eu acho que estou bem. Obrigada." Eu disse a ele.

"Oh, não há problema. Então, só você está comendo? Tenho uma mesa e você é bem vinda para se juntar a mim." disse a ele.

Deus era chato que eu não sabia de onde ele era.

"Não, eu sou estou bem." Eu disse a ele. "Para ser honesta, eu realmente não te conheço."

"Mas nós já nos conhecemos antes" ele me assegurou. "Vou refrescar sua memória. Eu sou Mike e eu te conheci no Bar de Jogos do Chuck." ele disse.

Bem, caiu a ficha. Não me admira que eu estava tendo um déjà vu. Era o rapaz assustador que manteve encostado em mim naquele bar. Não lembrava que o seu hálito fedia ainda tão mal.

"Oh, bem, é bom ver você de novo." Eu menti. "Eu realmente deveria voltar para o meu namorado." Eu adicionei para que ele enquanto saia.

"Sim, bem talvez eu vou te ver você de novo."

"Não segure a respiração." Murmurei enquanto eu me afastava.

"Quem era?" Edward perguntou quando me aproximei dele.

"Ugh, lembre-se do garçom do Chuck? Bem era ele." Eu disse a ele.

Edward atirou mortal para Mike. "Essa criança é repugnante." ele disse.

"Ah, é tão bonito o jeito que ele é protetor com você." Ashel disse.

Eu fiquei vermelha, sem perceber que todos estavam ouvindo, e enterrei meu rosto no ombro de Edward.

"Ei!" Brett veio correndo com Keith ao seu lado. "Os fogos de artifício devem começar em breve. Vocês querem ir no iate e assistir?" ele perguntou.

"Merda NÃO!" Emmett gritou. "Eu quase virei Gilligan sobre a nossa expedição passada em um iate."

Brett apenas encolheu os ombros. "Sutil da sua parte" ele disse enquanto começou a ir embora.

Edward, de repente levantou-se e correu atrás dele. _Hmm... Edward correndo atrás de Brett. Algo claramente não estava certo_. Eu pensei.

Eu os olhei conversarem por alguns minutos e antes que ele voltou para mim. Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Venha comigo. Tenho um lugar melhor para assistir."

Eu sorri enquanto me levou para o cais, um pequeno barco de remo amarrado no fim. Ele me acompanhou até o barco, e antes de ajudar-me entrar, ele me entregou uma jaqueta que tinha ficado em algum lugar. Eu peguei e coloquei nos meus ombros, querendo me cobrir, tanto quanto possível devido à roupa que eu estava vestindo.

Ele ajudou-me e se juntou a mim, pouco depois, desamarrou a corda e pegou os remos para o barco.

Enquanto ele brigou com os remos eu podia apenas olhar a ondulação dos músculos do seu braço... mas eu podia, e eu gostava. Braços, braços, braços, braços, braços, braços, sim..., era tudo o que estava pensando com cada impulso como ele remava.

Mas ele parou uma vez que pensou que estávamos mais longe. "Desculpe, mas isso não vai ser uma viagem de três horas." ele brincou enquanto colocava os remos no barco e se arrastou em minha direção.

Ele colocou um cobertor, que estava convenientemente localizado no barco e estendeu-o no chão. Sentou-se com as costas contra a extremidade do barco quando fez sinal para que me juntasse a ele. Eu fiz sentando entre suas pernas descansando minhas costas contra seu peito forte.

Vi quando o céu ficou escuro enquanto olhávamos para as estrelas. Ele beijou minha bochecha antes sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Você gosta de estrelas?" ele perguntou.

Sorri para a questão familiar. "Sim. Eu as amo. Fazem-me sentir tão pequena e como se qualquer coisa fosse possível". Eu disse a ele a mesma coisa do dia que ele me disse que me amava.

"Eu te amo" foi a sua resposta. Eu estiquei minha cabeça para chegar a seus lábios e suavemente rocei um no outro primeiro. Bastou um pequeno toque, mas que causou arrepios por todo o meu corpo, como se fosse nossa primeira vez beijando.

Lentamente, o beijo mais apaixonado cresceu enquanto virei meu corpo para o seu e nossa língua começou a acariciar um ao outro. Minhas mãos estavam enroladas em seu cabelo, e uma das suas agarravam a minha nuca, puxando-nos tão perto quanto poderíamos ficar.

BANG!

Eu praticamente quase dei um salto. Virei para ver o que era, só para descobrir o céu iluminado com fogos de artifício.

"Vai começar." Edward sussurrou enquanto me virei de volta para sua posição original.

Sorri ao olhar maravilhada as belas cores dos fogos que iluminavam o céu. O barulho era algo que vinha com a ocasião... deixou de ser um som assustador como eu pensava era quando mais jovem. Não, agora só queria dizer que o dia de celebrar estava quase no fim.

Nós assistimos ao show inteiro do pequeno barco, e não havia nenhum lugar que eu estaria melhor. "Edward, nós podemos ficar aqui a noite toda?" Eu lhe perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu desejo que nós pudéssemos. Mas não se preocupe amor, sempre vamos estar juntos." ele me disse.

Eu suspirei e ele estava certo de novo. Ele seria meu para sempre e eu seria sua. Enquanto nós estivéssemos fora na faculdade, eu sabia que seria a única em sua mente, não importava quantas meninas se atirassem para ele. E Edward era o único que já esteve em minha mente, e isso não mudaria.

Relutantemente, ele sentou-se e apanhou os remos. "Ok, vamos voltar antes que enviem um grupo de busca para nós" brincou.

Mas eu fiquei no chão e fechei os olhos enquanto remava de volta. Tinha sido um longo dia.

* * *

**Legal o capítulo :D quem não lembra do Mike, ele aparece no capítulo 6... é eu sei faz tempo.**

**Desculpe pela demora, e obrigada por esperarem, o próximo ja está pronto então ja sabem.**

**Comentem please**

**Bjs  
**


	45. O Melhor Momento da Minha Vida

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: ** Isso está ficando chato de verdade. Sim, eu apenas usei realidade, ao invés de lidar realmente com isso... Desculpe, isso é desnecessário. Eu não tenho a intenção de tirá-lo de você. Mas eu estou tão cansada desses disclaimers no fato de que eu não sou dona de Twilight.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

** Capítulo 4****4 - O Melhor Momento da Minha Vida**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV **

Edward remou o nosso caminho de volta ao cais e amarrou o barco de volta. Era apenas cerca de nove horas e, pelo que parece, a festa estava apenas começando. Havia ainda mais pessoas do que havia quando saímos. Mas eu mantive o casaco de Edward ao meu redor, não querendo 'alardear' mais o meu corpo muito exposto, especialmente sendo atingida por Mike (tremor).

"Edward, Bella!" Ashel veio correndo até nós, cheia de tanta energia como Alice. "A banda está aqui. Eles são tão bons, vocês têm que ficar e ouvir!" Ela exclamou.

Edward olhou para mim, esperando minha resposta.

Eu sorri para a garota hiperativa. "Absolutamente." Eu disse a ela enquanto nós três fizemos o nosso caminho até o pátio onde a plataforma estava agora estabelecida e a banda estava revisando o seu equipamento.

O resto dos nossos amigos encontrou seu caminho até nós, junto com Brett e Keith anexado ao seu quadril. Sorri ao vê-los. Eles pareciam ser tão felizes juntos, assim como Alice e Jasper, ou Rose e Emmett. Todos realmente pareciam ter a sua própria pessoa.

Bem, todos menos Ashel.

"Hey, Ashel, por que você não tem um menino?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu sou muito legal, eu acho." Ela riu. Eu olhei para ela e minhas sobrancelhas entrelaçaram. Ela soltou um suspiro e depois continuou. "Eu sou uma boa amiga para um monte de meninos, mas não exatamente a garota 'procurada'. Mas eu estou bem com isso. Honestamente. Eu estou bem." Ela me assegurou.

"Ok." Eu disse, embora eu ainda não acreditasse nela.

Antes que tivéssemos tempo de sair com outra palavra, a banda estava pronta para tocar.

"Olá a todos! Nós somos Sisi e o Midnight Rockers!" Ela gritou, recebendo aplausos do grupo que estava agora reunido em torno do pequeno palco.

"Eu sou Sisi, e estou no vocal!" Ela gritou, recebendo mais aplausos.

"No baixo nós temos Stasi!" Ela disse quando Stasi tocou um curto solo no baixo.

"Na guitarra temos Jess!" Sasi gritou, e Jess tocou sua guitarra.

"No piano, temos a incrível Elise!" Os dedos de Elise varreram através do teclado.

"E na bateria, temos o belo Chance!" Chance fez algumas batidas antes de bater o seu prato.

"Agora, vamos começar a festa!" Sisi gritou.

E com isso, a versão da música Come Together, do Aerosmith, começou a tocar.

_Here comes old flat-top__  
He come groovin' up slowly  
He got Joo Joo eyeball  
He one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

Aqui vem o velho careca cabeludo  
Ele vem gingando lentamente  
Ele tem olhos mágicos  
Ele quer cilindros santos  
Ele tem cabelos até seu joelho  
Tem que ser um palhaço, ele simplesmente faz o que lhe agrada

Todo mundo começou a dançar no pátio e no quintal, balançando ao som incrível que eles estavam criando. Edward, parado atrás de mim, começou a bater levemente as mãos sobre os meus quadris ao ritmo, mas ainda tínhamos que dançar.

_He wear no shoeshine__  
He got toe jam football  
He got monkey finger  
He shoot Coca Cola  
He say, I know you  
You know me  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_

Ele não usa nenhuma graxa no sapato  
Ele tem futebol nos dedos  
Ele tem dedo de macaco  
Ele atira em garrafa de coca cola  
Ele diz que eu o conheço  
Você me conhece  
Uma coisa que eu posso dizer pra você é que você tem que ser livre

As mãos de Edward começaram a guiar meus quadris, movendo-os para a direita e depois para a esquerda. Sorri para a sensação de suas mãos fortes na minha cintura pequena enquanto ele me movia como quisesse.

Senti seus lábios fazendo cócegas na minha orelha quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou as próximas linhas em meu ouvido sensualmente.

_Come together  
Right now  
Over me_

Venha comigo  
Agora mesmo  
Em cima de mim

Fechei meus olhos em suas palavras ardentes e comecei a moer contra ele, enquanto a banda continuou com o próximo verso.

_He bag production__  
He got walrus gumboat  
He got Ono side board  
He one spinal cracker  
He got feet down Below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease_

_Come together  
Right now  
Over me_

Ele ensaca a produção  
Ele tem botas de morsa  
Ele tem as costeletas da Ono  
Ele é um invasor espinhal  
Ele tem pés abaixo do seu joelho  
Abraça você na poltrona dele, você pode sentir a doença dele

Venha comigo  
Agora mesmo  
Em cima de mim

Nesse ponto simplesmente não dava para parar. Edward e eu nos esfregávamos um no outro enquanto minhas mãos chegaram por trás da minha cabeça para sentir o seu cabelo e trazer sua cabeça mais perto da minha (apesar de seus lábios já estarem atacando meu pescoço), enquanto suas mãos abriram o casaco e correram através do meu estômago.

_He roller coaster__  
He got early warning  
He got muddy water  
He one mojo filter  
He say one and one and one is three  
Got to be goog lookin' 'cause he's so hard to see_

_Come together  
Right now  
Over me_

_Come Together__  
__Come Together__  
__Come Together__  
__Come Together Come Together_

Ele vai na montanha-russa  
Ele recebe o aviso prévio  
Ele tem água barrenta  
Ele é um filtro de feitiço  
Ele diz um e um e um é três  
Tem que ser de boa aparência porque ele é tão difícil de ver

Venha comigo  
Agora mesmo  
Em cima de mim

Venha comigo  
Venha comigo  
Venha comigo  
Venha comigo Venha comigo

Pelo resto da música, ficamos positivamente colados um ao outro.

Realmente era ridículo como apenas alguns minutos atrás estávamos sendo todo romântico, assistindo fogos de artifício em um barco sozinhos. Então, de repente, estávamos todo um sobre o outro. Eu simplesmente disse a mim que isso era saudável. Eu pessoalmente gostava do fato de que nossa relação tinha muitos níveis diferentes disso.

A festa aplaudiu por Sisi e o Midnight Rockers, o que eles agradeceram antes de ir para a próxima música. Ao longo da noite, Edward se recusou a me soltar enquanto dançávamos com a banda. Em um ponto, eles tocaram a música Hot Hot Hot, e Emmett e eu começamos uma fila. Nós a levamos por todo o grande pátio, rindo todo o caminho.

Conforme a noite avançava, eu encontrei-me tendo mais e mais diversão. Enquanto a banda tocava Surrender, de Cheap Trick, Alice, Rose, Ashel e eu nos encontramos em um círculo, simplesmente pulando para cima e para baixo, agitando nossos braços enquanto cantávamos. Para qualquer um, isso provavelmente parecia que tínhamos um pouco de bebida demais, mas a diversão estava apenas começando.

Edward se juntou a mim mais uma vez enquanto dançamos Come On Eileen, de Dexy's Midnight Runners. Nós não estávamos moendo (não era exatamente uma canção apropriada para moer). Ao contrário, era um pouco mais como uma dança latina. Edward girou e girou-me, e eu virei meus quadris e tranquei nele. Era tudo uma grande quantidade de diversão.

"Não se mexa." Edward afirmou, enquanto colocava as mãos sobre os meus ombros para enfatizar. Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça, deixando-o saber que eu faria o que ele disse. Ele se afastou de mim e foi até o 'palco'. Sisi inclinou a cabeça para baixo quando Edward sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela foi para trás e acenou um 'sim' para o que quer que ele tenha falado para ela.

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto caminhava de volta para mim.

"Eu posso, por favor, ter a honra desta dança?" Ele perguntou quando se aproximou de mim.

Agarrei a mão dele. "Você nunca perguntou antes." Eu disse a ele.

"Nunca foi essa música em particular." Ele sorriu. Ele puxou-me apertado contra o seu peito quando a música começou.

_I know just hot to whisper__  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where I find the answers  
And I know just how to die_

Eu sei muito bem como sussurrar  
E sei exatamente como chorar  
Eu sei bem onde encontrar as respostas  
E sei muito bem como mentir

Enterrei minha cabeça no seu ombro enquanto eu o ouvi rir.

"Oh, Deus. Eu nunca vou viver sem isso, vou?" Perguntei quando a música Making Love Out of Nothing At All, do Air Supply, começou a tocar.

"Eu gosto de pensar nela como a nossa música." Ele riu quando nos deslizou em torno da pista de dança, enquanto a banda continuava tocando a música que sempre me lembraria de pintura e Edward. Eu ri com a combinação: Air Supply, Pintura e Edward.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Ele me perguntou, enquanto a nossa dança era mais lenta. Eu estava mal ciente de alguém mais na área.

"Eu só estava pensando do dia no quarto de hóspedes." Eu ri. "Aquele poderia ter sido o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida." Eu admiti.

"Eu fiquei profundamente impressionado com sua dança e seu gosto pela música." Edward meditou.

"E agora, aqui estamos nós. Semanas depois, e novamente dançando a mesma música".

"Não se esqueça que nós a dançamos no baile também." Ele sorriu quando se referiu ao seu baile improvisado.

"Essa música tem estado muito em torno de nós".

"E vai estar em torno por ainda mais tempo." Ele sussurrou suavemente antes de me beijar.

E enquanto nos beijamos suavemente, enquanto nos movíamos nas batidas suaves dos anos 80 no fundo, eu não pude deixar de sorrir por dentro. Tínhamos voltado para o relacionamento romântico. Mas nos separamos quando ouvimos a banda terminar a música e Sasi falar mais uma vez para a festa.

"Ok, última música da noite, pessoal. Encontre alguém especial para dançar." Ela anunciou.

"Posso interromper?" Brett perguntou a Edward. Edward sorriu e dirigiu-se para dançar com Rose, enquanto Alice dançou com Keith. Jasper decidiu sentar-se fora da pista de dança, em favor de conseguir mais comida. Emmett, por outro lado, pediu à sua nova 'irmã adotiva', Ashel.

_Now I´ve had the time of my life__  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it´s the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Agora eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida  
Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes  
Sim, eu juro, é verdade  
E devo tudo a você  
Porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida  
E devo tudo a você

Todos sorrimos quando a clássica música de Dirty Dancing começou a tocar. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como era incrivelmente perfeita.

_I´ve been waiting for so long__  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy_

Esperei por muito tempo  
Agora finalmente encontrei alguém  
Pra ficar ao meu lado  
Vimos o que estava escrito no muro  
Enquanto sentimos essa mágica  
Fantasia

Todos decidimos trocar nossos parceiros de dança e, num piscar de olhos, eu estava dançando com Emmett e Jasper entrou, enquanto Keith saiu para ingressar em outro grupo.

_Now with passion in our eyes__  
There´s no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember_

Agora com paixão em nossos olhos  
Não há como disfarçar  
Secretamente  
Então nós damos as mãos  
Porque parecemos entender  
A urgência apenas lembre

Nós todos mudamos mais uma vez e Emmett virou-me para longe do seu corpo, onde aterrissei nos braços fortes do meu Edward.

_You´re the one thing__  
I can´t get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because_

_Now I´ve had the time of my life__  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it´s the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Você é a única coisa  
Da qual nunca me canso  
Então vou lhe falar o seguinte  
Isto pode ser amor porque

Agora eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida  
Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes  
Sim, eu juro, é verdade  
E devo tudo a você

Eu ri quando Edward me girou ao redor, dando-me beijos castos toda vez que seu rosto estava perto o suficiente do meu.

Durante a pausa na música e então o verso seguinte, todos os caras se afastaram das garotas e começaram a imitar perfeitamente Patrick Swayze dançando no filme. Como eles sabiam isso, eu realmente não queria nem saber. Mas eu tenho certeza que era de Emmett forçando-os a assistir Dirty Dancing (um dos filmes preferidos de Emmett) cerca de 84 vezes.

_With my body and soul__  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember_

_You´re the one thing__  
I can't get enough of_

Com meu corpo e alma  
Quero você mais do que possa imaginar  
Vamos deixar acontecer  
Não tenha medo de perder o controle, não  
Sim, eu sei o que se passa na sua cabeça  
Quando você diz: "Fique comigo hoje à noite"  
Apenas lembre

Você é a única coisa  
Da qual nunca me canso

Enquanto eles cantavam, "Então eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa", Edward inclinou seu dedo indicador na minha direção, chamando-me para ele. Mas eu sabia o que ele queria, e eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente pensava que isso acabaria bem.

Os outros, provavelmente adivinhando o que estávamos prestes a fazer, deram um passo atrás e de repente todos os olhos estavam sobre nós. Merda! Nada resta a fazer.

_This could be love because_

Isso poderia ser amor porque

Corri em direção a Edward, meio animada, meio horrorizada.

_I´ve had the time of my life__  
No I never felt like this before_

Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida  
Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes

Sim. Eu fiz isso. Eu fiz o levantamento. Corri para Edward, ele colocou suas mãos na minha barriga e levantou-me acima da sua cabeça, no ar.

Antes de lentamente me trazer de volta para baixo e apertar-me contra o seu abraço protetor.

_Yes I swear it´s the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Sim, eu juro, é verdade  
E devo tudo a você

Nós simplesmente nos abraçamos, eu rindo um pouco com a situação toda, e ele olhando carinhosamente nos meus olhos. O refrão repetiu algumas vezes, mas dessa vez, não estávamos prestando mais atenção na música, ou pessoas, ou qualquer outra coisa do que um no outro.

Mas fomos batidos do nosso pequeno mundo quando a banda se preparou para sair. Era 1h16 da manhã e isso assinalava o final da festa para nós. Era ainda uma longa viagem de volta para casa.

Nós dissemos nossos adeus e trocamos números com Ashel, realmente esperando vê-la novamente. Em um dia em que nenhum de nós tivesse que se preocupar com o cabelo, roupas ou maquiagem. Eu estava ansiosa para ter uma amiga com quem eu pudesse relaxar por aí em nada além de calças de moletom confortáveis.

Na volta para casa, eu não senti a necessidade de dormir. Não de imediato, de qualquer maneira. Eu ainda estava em alta da noite e ela não parava de repetir na minha mente. Achei que eu tinha um sorriso plantado no rosto por uma grande parte da viagem.

Mas enquanto o tempo passava, encontrei a minha euforia esgotando e minhas pálpebras começaram a cair. Fiz o meu melhor para manter os olhos abertos. Eu não achava justo que Edward tivesse que dirigir enquanto eu dormia ao lado dele. Mas uma vez que estávamos a apenas 5 minutos de casa, meus olhos não poderiam mais ficar abertos e fecharam.

Eu senti vagamente Edward levantar-me do carro e começar a levar-me pelas escadas. Tentei abrir meus olhos e murmurei para ele me colocar para baixo. Se ele estivesse tão cansado quanto eu, eu não queria que ele tivesse que me levantar. Mas ele silenciou-me e, antes que eu percebesse, ele tinha me deitado na cama.

Sentei-me em uma névoa de sono, mas eu queria tirar aquela maldita roupa. Dei de ombros para tirar a jaqueta de Edward, isso foi bastante fácil. Perguntei a Edward pela camisa dele com a qual eu dormia e desabotoei o botão da blusa e a tirei do meu corpo. Tirei o sutiã levanta peito e deslizei a camiseta em mim.

Quando fui para o shorts, eu tive um momento difícil para retirá-los no estado em que eu estava. As mãos de Edward estavam lá para ajudar e ele rolou o minúsculo shorts pelas minhas pernas. Nós dois estávamos cansados demais para achar a retirada de roupas sexy. Então, ele só se trocou e veio para a cama comigo.

Adormeci assim que o senti embrulhar seus braços em volta de mim.

Naquela noite eu não tive sonhos. Dormi profundamente e pacificamente, apenas para ser acordada de manhã por uma batida à nossa, pela primeira vez, porta trancada.

"O quê?" Eu gritei da cama.

"Tudo bem, eu vejo como é." Ouvi Alice gritar. "Vamos lá, pessoal. Eu dei a vocês um monte de tempo para descansar de Las Vegas. Agora, nós podemos fazer coisas divertidas de novo!" Ela queixou-se.

"Você lida com ela, ela é sua irmã." Eu disse para Edward em uma voz grogue.

"Eu passo." Ele disse, sua voz perfeita. Eu odiava que ele poderia acordar e ainda soar daquele jeito.

"Hmp." Ouvi da porta enquanto os passos de Alice foram embora.

"Quanto tempo você acha que nós temos?" Eu perguntei, meus olhos já fechados novamente.

"Provavelmente, apenas 15 minutos." Edward respondeu.

"Bom".

Eu não tinha certeza se foi 15 minutos ou não, mas acordei com a sensação de Edward rolando para fora da cama. Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu antes de pegar roupas para o dia.

Nós realmente descemos antes que Alice teve tempo de voltar e nos acordar novamente. Ela nos informou sobre os eventos do dia.

"Nós estamos indo para onde?" Jasper perguntou à sua noiva.

"Para um PARQUE AQUÁTICO!" Ela gritou.

Em um outro dia cheio de roupas de banho e água.

* * *

**Cantei The Time of My Life loucamente hahhaha sei que vocês cantaram também u.u**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	46. Escorregadio Quando Molhado

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Não, eu não sou dona de Twilight. Eu tenho a mais sensual, versão engraçada de humanos, Making Love Out of Nothing At All... e eu sou muito orgulhosa disso!

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 45 – Escorregadio quando molhado**

**BPDV**

Alice insistiu para que nós meninas nos arrumássemos juntas para o parque aquático, porque era um mistério para mim, mas Alice consegue o que quer Alice.

"Ei, Bella. Por favor, me diga que você está vestindo o biquíni de gaze." Rose riu.

"Ha ha." Eu ri com sarcasmo. "Coloque esse deus nas coisas abandonadas." Eu disse a ela.

"Por quê? Pelo que ouvi, ele certamente deixa Edward animado.", ela revidou com um sorriso.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ela. "E Emmett também." Eu repliquei.

Ela soltou uma risadinha. "Touche". Sorri para a minha vitória de palavras, embora o rubor no meu rosto não me parecia tão confiante como eu tinha levado isso.

"Ah, bem. Garotos serão garotos". Alice brincou.

"Você não acha que eles pensam sobre quaisquer outras meninas dessa forma, não é?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Nah. Eles podem ser homens, mas quando todos eles têm as mulheres mais bonitas que existe, para que babar? Rose perguntou em sua auto-confiante.

Revirei os olhos para ela e passei a empurrar o protetor solar e uma toalha na minha bolsa, junto com uma escova de cabelo e desodorante para quando nós sairmos.

Os meninos tinham feito um enorme barulho quando Alice contou-lhes que as meninas estariam viajando em seu Porsche e todos os meninos no jipe . Edward queria andar sozinho comigo em seu Volvo, e o pobre Jasper simplesmente nunca tinha a chance de dirigir.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu estava com Alice. Eu tinha estado passando tanto tempo com Edward, que as minhas melhores amigas e eu só ficávamos juntas em festa do pijama. Então, eu imaginei que seria um bom momento, como sempre era com Alice e Rose.

Nós íamos para um novo hotel nos arredores de Seattle. Aparentemente, ele tinha o maior parque aquático interno e ao ar livre no país. Nós só estaríamos lá pelo dia, mas ainda precisávamos pagar pelas pulseiras para entrar, mesmo que não estávamos arrumando um quarto.

Alice dirigiu enquanto eu estava sentada no banco do passageiro e Rose atrás. Na maioria das vezes agimos com se fossemos terrivelmente retardadas, cantando as músicas que só gente bacana sabe, nós sabíamos todas as palavras em "Ice, Ice Baby" e "Funky Cold Medina". Claro que havia a parte das canções da Disney, como sempre e depois tocou"Jane Fonda" para o inferno isso **(OMC... uma das músicas mais engraçadas desde SEMPRE!).**

"Então, você acha que os garotos estão tendo concursos arrotos?" Alice riu quando Ball Room Blitz estava acabando.

"Não." Eu disse a ela com uma risada. De alguma forma eu realmente não conseguia imaginar os nossos caras fazendo isso. Então eu pensei sobre isso. "Bem, talvez Emmett." Eu ri, ganhando um empurrão de Rose.

"Eu me pergunto, o que eles fazem? Quer dizer, os meninos não gostam de fofocas de meninas, não é? Duvido." Alice acrescentou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Provavelmente estão falando de esportes ou jogos." Eu disse.

"Sim, provavelmente você está certa." Alice disse.

"Aprovada, eles são muito viris para qualquer porcaria que maricas". Rose acrescentou.

**EPDV**

"Eu sinto falta de Alice." Jasper disse pela 84º vez.

"Jazz estamos afastados delas por 25 minutos". Eu disse a ele, mas verdade seja dita, eu estava realmente começando a sentir falta de Bella também.

"Nós somos tão fracos." Emmett disse com um sorriso, como se ele gostasse do fato de que todos nós estávamos completamente derrotados. "Quero dizer, aqui estamos nós, no jipe de um homem, finalmente longe de nossas mulheres, e o que fazemos? Nós ficamos falando sobre o quanto sentimos falta delas. Isso é apenas fodido. Precisamos conversar sobre coisas de homem. Esta deve ser uma experiência da ligação do sexo masculino. Podemos finalmente dizer o que diabos nós quisermos sem nos preocupar que um delas vai nos ouvir."

"Uau, você deve realmente ser um terapeuta de casais. Oh quantos recém-casados poderiam se beneficiar de seus discursos." Jasper disse sarcasticamente, me fazendo rir.

"Cai fora". Emmett respondeu.

"E um inteligente voltar do Hulk." Jasper respondeu. **(Deus ele é tão espirituoso. Como é que ele vem com este material?... lol)**

"Agora, agora. Se vocês dois não podem lidar bem, vou jogá-los tanto fora do carro e começa a ver os biquínis de gaze sozinho." Eu ri, sabendo muito bem que Bella provavelmente já queimou a coisa (bem, para meu desespero). Eu sabia que ela nunca iria usá-lo novamente.

"Ok, então vamos fazê-lo como Emmett disse. Como, oh viril, nós homens viris devemos falar?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sexo!" Emmett disse com um sorriso, seus olhos se iluminaram.

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não preciso de ouvir sobre como a minha irmã é na cama." Jasper disse.

"Sim, eu também não." Eu concordei.

"Assim que sobra o Edward." Jasper sorriu.

Eu olhei pra ele. "Por que é que vocês dois tem tanto prazer na minha vida sexual?" Eu perguntei. "Realmente, Jasper, se você está apenas usando Alice para se aproximar de mim, pare agora, é um esforço inútil." Eu brinquei.

"Vamos lá, Eddie." Emmett exclamou, sabendo muito bem como eu odeio esse nome.

"Não."

"Por favor?" Jasper perguntou, com um... o que diabos? Ele estava tentando fazer uma cara de cachorro?

"Primeiro, Jasper, você tem estado muito perto de Alice. B.) por tudo, essa cara não funciona em você. e 3.) Eu não estou discutindo o que eu faço com Bella na cama. "

"Tudo bem. Diga-nos o que ela faz para você." Emmett disse simplesmente.

"E não, porque ela é minha namorada."

"Você é um puritano". Jasper zombou.

"Sério? Porque eu duvido que você pode me chamar isso. " Eu disse ficando irritado.

"Quando foi a última vez que vocês dois fizeram sexo?" Jasper respondeu.

Porra, ele me tinha lá.

"Ei, isso tinha que ser uma ligação masculina _viril _e vocês dois estão brigando como um casal ". Emmett riu. "Então, se alguém poderia bater no planeta, quem seria?" ele perguntou.

Todos nós pensamos sobre isso por um momento. A cada atriz, sobre cada modelo. Qualquer mulher que nunca tinha desejado. Em seguida, todos responderam.

"Alice". Jasper admitiu.

"Bella". Eu disse.

"Rosa". Emmett suspirou. "Porra, estamos tão derrotados."

**BPDV**

"Ok, ok. Eu tenho uma pergunta. Se pudesse jantar com duas pessoas, quem seria?" Rose perguntou.

"Vera Wang e Valentino Garavani." Alice respondeu sem hesitação. Revirei os olhos. Designers, típico.

"Jesse James e Steve Madden." Rose respondeu. Típico. Um entusiasta de cuidado, e o designer de sapatos mais bonitos.

"E você, Bella?" elas perguntaram.

"Vanilla Ice e William Shakespeare. Eu me pergunto, como eles iriam lidar um com o outro na mesa de jantar." Eu ri da imagem mental que era algo assim:

Bill: Tu pode me passar algumas batatas?

Baunilha: Se há um problema, eu vou resolvê-lo. Confira o gancho, enquanto o D.J. gira.

Bill: Perdão. Mas tu não entendeu o que tinha sido falado.

Baunilha: Palavra para sua mãe.

Bill: Quem é mãe? Minha mãe?

Ah sim, esse _seria _um jantar divertido.

Continuamos o nosso passeio jogar joguinhos estúpidos assim, e nunca ter que recorrer ao Eu Espio (graças a Deus). Mas quando você está rindo tanto, o tempo parecia voar. Eu tive que explicar o meu pequeno Vanilla Ice/Bill Shakespeare pensamento para elas, e Alice quase saiu da estrada rindo.

Mas, infelizmente, nós estávamos no Water Park Hotel em um momento, e, surpreendentemente, antes dos rapazes. Bem, eu acho que não era tão estranho. Alice dirigia como uma louca, e Emmett dirigiu como uma avó 84 anos de idade, com treze gatos (na verdade, os gatos não tinham nada a ver com isso, eu suponho, mas acrescentou com minha imagem mental).

Esperamos fora do Porsche amarelo brilhante, assobiando esperando pelos meninos enquanto eles chegavam no resort. E finalmente os rapazes pararam próximo ao ponto onde nós estavamos. Antes de o carro mesmo parar, Jasper estava fora e levantou Alice do chão com um abraço. Edward seguiu logo atrás e sorrimos um para o outro.

"Uau. Foi apenas um par de horas." Eu comentei com Edward enquanto observávamos Jasper levantar sua noiva.

Edward riu enquanto beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu me virei e vi Emmett chegar em Rose e dando-lhe um beijo molhado, desajeitado. Eu tive que desviar o olhar antes que visse a língua e estivesse assustada pelo resto da minha vida.

"O que vocês falaram que tem todos eles estão exasperados?" Eu perguntei.

Edward encolheu os ombros enquanto pegou minha bolsa e colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura para me levar ao hotel.

Dez minutos depois estávamos todos arrumados e em pé na parte interna do parque aquático. Eu tinha voltado a vestir o meu biquíni azul escuro, nunca querendo repetir o outro por medo de mais fotos.

Pegamos uma mesa e cadeiras ao lado de uma das inúmeras piscinas e decidimos que deveríamos obter alguns dos passeios de água de boa qualidade em primeiro lugar, sabendo que não haveria linhas. Assim, nós seis nos juntamos para um passeio de jangada gigante. A balsa podia comportar oito pessoas e era o maior dentro do escorregador.

Com certeza, a linha provavelmente demoraria meia hora para chegar ao topo, por isso ficamos lá, esperando. Um homem na casa dos trinta anos começou a olhar para mim enquanto lambia os lábios, o que me fez tremer de desgosto. Edward seguiu o meu olhar para o homem pervertido e passou os braços em volta de mim, tendo certeza que todos sabiam que eu era sua propriedade. Sorri com o gesto e me inclinou com as minhas costas em seu peito.

Ele não soltou nenhum centímetro por centímetro, nos levando para o topo. Os salva-vidas em cima estava descaradamente despindo Alice com os olhos e Jasper parecia que estava quase pronto para atacar o menino. Nós entramos no lugar com cuidado, e eu, naturalmente, desequilibrei, enquanto entrei, apenas para cair em cima de Edward em uma posição comprometedora.

Ele sorriu para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

"Sim, eu planejei que só assim eu poderia pousar em cima de você." Eu disse enquanto revirava os olhos para seu rosto presunçoso.

Sentou-se, fazendo-me subir também. Ele me puxou mais para o seu colo e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Isso foi um pouco duro, Bella. Você sabe, se você está cansada dessa posição, há outros que poderíamos tentar." ele sorriu.

Será que ele... enquanto eu estou... com... em um parque aquático? Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu praticamente podia sentir meus olhos vidrados. Tinha sido um tempo desde que nós tivemo sexo. Estávamos sempre muito cansados de um dia com Alice, ou as pessoas continuavam a nos interromper. A frustração estava realmente começando a tomar um pedágio.

"Hummm... me desculpe." o salva-vidas chamou a nossa atenção e os meus olhos estavam agarrados ao chão, como o calor começou a subir no meu rosto. "Mas ela não pode sentar-se assim durante o passeio." disse ele.

"Oh, há um passeio de certeza de que ela pode sentar assim mesmo. E que é chamado de Eddie Express. WOOT! WOOT!" Emmett riu.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Edward, tentando esconder o embaraço. Depois de um segundo casal sentar assim, eu tentei me apressar no colo de Edward, mas só consegui esfregar acidentalmente contra ele, fazendo um pequeno ruído escapar de seus lábios. Honestamente foi um acidente.

Ele agarrou minha cintura e me manteve no lugar. "Se mover agora não é a melhor idéia, amor." ele disse baixinho para mim.

Só então o salva-vidas suspirou enquanto resmungando um "que seja" antes de iniciar o passeio. Ele empurrou o pé contra a balsa, enviando-nos no escorregador. Enquanto Edward agarrou as alças da balsa, segurei com força em volta do seu pescoço para não iria cair.

A balsa subiu para o lado em um canto e me contorci, tentando equilibrar-me e sentir Edward fica mais duro debaixo de mim. "Bella" gemeu baixinho. "Pode você por favor, tentar não fazer isso neste momento."

"Desculpe". Eu disse enquanto não podia deixar de me contorcer novamente como a balsa balançava de um lado para o outro, deslizando no escorregador.

Chegamos ao fim e tive que sair ou andar na jangada pela a água. Eu escorreguei de Edward, e ele rapidamente pulou na água.

"Certo, eu acho que vou nadar nesta piscina por um tempo." Ele anunciou para o grupo.

Mordi o lábio inferior para conter o riso, que ameaçava sair. Realmente não era um assunto muito sério. Eu me senti mal pelo o meu namorado sexualmente frustrado. Fiquei com ele e enquanto nadava até que ele parou junto ao muro da piscina.

Ele me deu um sorriso sedutor. "Venha se juntar a mim?" ele pediu.

Revirei os olhos para ele. "Você sabe, com comentários e sorrisos como esse que você vai estar em apuros." Eu disse a ele.

Ele me puxou para ele, nossos peitos batendo um contra o outro. "Na verdade, é você que me deixa em apuros." ele disse.

"Eu vejo isso. Ou devo dizer, eu sinto isso." Eu ri enquanto ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. "Sinto muito. Eu realmente não queria. Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo sozinho." Eu sugeri, não querendo que seu pequeno problema (ok, então não havia nada de 'pequeno' sobre ele. Era um problema enorme) piorar.

"Não. Eu tive de passar horas longe de você já. E não é culpa sua." ele disse enquanto me puxou mais apertado ao seu corpo. "Estou frustrado no momento." ele disse. Então aquele sorriso voltou. "Eu acho que você estragou-me. Estava tão acostumando com a rotina de uma vez por dia."

"Edward, se comporte." Eu disse, dando uma joelhada em sua ereção apenas para brincar com ele, após essa observação. Seus olhos fecharam e sua cabeça caiu para trás.

"Você é perigosa demais para seu próprio bem" ele disse em uma voz rouca. Eu conhecia essa voz muito bem e isso me fez sorrir. Fez-me saber que ele me queria.

Eu parei meus dedos levemente para cima e para baixo no seu peito, traçando os músculos que se contraíram sob meu toque. "Você se sente bem?" Eu perguntei uma vez que sua cabeça estava de volta e seus olhos se abriram ligeiramente. Eles ainda estavam meio fechados.

"Eu odeio que você sabe como me torturar." ele disse sua voz tensa.

Eu sorri com suas palavras e coloquei um longo, e prolongado beijo em seu peito, e pouco depois eu me afastei. "Mas, não é como uma doce tortura?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso. Ele assentiu.

Eu deixei as minhas mãos deslizarem no peito e na água, brincando com o cós de sua bermuda.

Inclinei-me mais para que sussurrasse em seu ouvido. "Você percebe que cada vez que estamos com água por perto você tem uma ereção?" Perguntei-lhe. Ele virou a cabeça e lambeu meu rosto, algo que eu totalmente não esperava, mas eu não me importaria se ele fizesse isso novamente.

"Isso é porque seu corpo é tão tentador." ele pediu.

Bem, eu estava no controle por pouco tempo. Ele sempre parecia ser capaz de virar a mesa. Não importa como eu estava no controle, ele sempre é o que coloca todos os cartões no final. Bem, não desta vez.

Deixei minha mão escorregar em sua bermuda, sabendo que no momento não havia ninguém por perto, e mesmo que estivesse, a menos que eles tinham em óculos e estavam procurando algo, não saberiam mesmo.

A água se movia ao redor da minha mão, eu dei um tempo com o curso lento. Ele mordeu os lábios e deixou sua cabeça cair no meu ombro. Eu podia sentir a respiração pesada no meu ombro, ele beijou a pele nua lá. Eu estava ficando tão excitada quanto ele. O sentimento de acariciá-lo debaixo de água era incrível e a minha mão estava rapidamente começando a amar a sensação.

Edward mordeu um pouco o meu ombro, me fazendo chiar de prazer. Adorei que ele fez isso de forma aleatória, isso fez com o que o ritmo da minha mão acelerasse.

"Oh Deus" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu amava o som de seu êxtase e sabia que não estava longe de sua libertação. E eu estava correta, porque segundos depois, com um grunhido forte "sexy", ele veio na minha mão, que foi lavado facilmente com a piscina. Eu tentei não pensar no fato de que tínhamos acabado de contaminaram uma piscina pública.

Edward me deu um beijo e quando seus lábios liberado, ele foi para a minha orelha. "Mmmm... obrigado. Isso é uma fantasia que você fez se tornar realidade."

Eu me afastei para ver seu rosto. "Essa era uma fantasia sua?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Bem, não exatamente assim, mas é perto o suficiente." ele sorriu.

"Você nunca me disse isso." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu não disse muitas. Na verdade, eu só disse que uma." ele disse.

"Bem, o quanto são muitas?" Eu perguntei, curiosa agora.

"Uma vez que eles envolvem você, eles são infinitos." ele sorriu.

"Então, qual é a _atual_ fantasia de piscina?" Eu perguntei, a curiosidade levando a melhor sobre mim.

Ele riu enquanto saiu da piscina, recém-impuro com seus músculos do braço fantásticos apertando na tarefa. "Eu não acho que posso te dizer aqui". ele me disse.

Ele estendeu a mão e em um, movimento rápido, levantou-me para fora da piscina.

"Por que não?" Eu fiz uma careta.

"Por que você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez eu lhe disse uma fantasia?" ele riu.

Corei enquanto me lembrava. "A recepção teve que ligar para o nosso quarto." Eu admiti.

"Exatamente. E eu realmente não acho que as pessoas aqui estão querendo ouvir gritos tão alto." ele brincou enquanto colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Ou eles podem pensar que há um animal em uma piscina com todos os seus grunhidos." Eu repliquei.

"Você não gosta do meu barulho?" , ele perguntou, sorrindo para a resposta que ele já sabia.

"Você vai me fazer dizer, não é?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Sim" ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Sim, acho que o seu barulho é muito sexy." Eu disse a ele. "Mas se _você_ preferir, eu não poderia gritar sempre para tudo."

"Agora você está apenas brincando comigo." Ele se inclinou para mais perto e sussurrou em meu ouvido "seus gritos me faz querer gozar."

Eu parei mortificada no meu lugar. Mas que diabos? Será que ele realmente disse isso? Oh meu deus, eu criei um Edward sexy, falando sujo. Eu mereço um prêmio. O mundo realmente deveria me agradecer por este grande serviço.

Ele se virou para me olhar inocente, enquanto comecei a sentir-me molhada, e não tinha nada a ver com água.

"Você está bem, amor?" ele perguntou se ele não tivesse dito nada.

Eu apenas assenti, e pisquei algumas vezes, tentando voltar para o presente e para fora do meu pequeno mundo de fantasia. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Todos os pensamentos, toda a atividade normal do cérebro tinha acabado de voar para fora da janela. Fiquei surpresa que eu ainda me lembrava de como ficar em pé.

"Vamos lá. Vamos voltar aos nossos amigos." ele disse, puxando o meu corpo entorpecido junto. Nossos amigos não era o lugar que eu queria ser neste momento. Um quarto era. Diabos, eu me contentaria com um armário ou corredor vazio. Se o dia continuasse assim, eu ia acabar pulando no meu namorado.

* * *

**Bella + Edward = safadeza. Apenas isso**

**Wee wee sorry pela demora, enfiiiim... essa fic ainda tem um bom caminho pela frente.. mas tentarei postar ela 3 vezes por semana, porém tbm dependo da ajuda de voces ok**

**Bjs e até o próximo**

**xx**


	47. Molhada na Natureza

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Twilight... você sabe o que fazer.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4****6 – Molhada na Natureza**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV **

Depois do pequeno "serviço" de Bella na piscina, não havia simplesmente nenhuma maneira que eu fosse capaz de deixá-la sozinha, ou de manter as minhas mãos para mim. Enrolei meu braço ao redor da sua cintura para puxá-la de volta para nossa mesa e cadeiras. O toque parecia bastante inocente, mas enquanto meus dedos acariciavam seus dedos, eu simplesmente não podia parar minha mente de viajar para o que mais nela eu poderia estar acariciando, se não fôssemos arrastados para estar aqui o dia todo.

"Aí estão vocês." Rose disse, olhando para nós dois. "Bella, você está bem?"

"Umm... eu... você sabe... piscina... e... gritos." Foi o que saiu da sua boca.

"Ela está bem." Eu disse para os rostos preocupados dos nossos amigos.

"Whoa, Edward, o que você fez com ela?" Emmett riu.

"Eu não fiz nada para ela." Eu disse honestamente. Eu não. Tecnicamente, ela foi a única que fez alguma coisa. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras, puxando Bella no meu colo. Os outros apenas deram de ombros e continuaram a conversar entre si.

"Você está bem, amor?" Perguntei a ela novamente enquanto meus dedos correram seus lados expostos, e levemente pastaram nas laterais dos seus seios. Sorri para mim quando a senti tremer nos meus braços.

Então, de repente, ela atirou para cima, saindo do meu colo. Eu dei a ela uma expressão confusa, incitando-a a dizer-me qual era o problema.

"Eu poderia, por favor, falar com você em privado, Edward?" Ela perguntou. Eu não conseguia descobrir qual emoção era dominante. Em algum lugar privado seria bom e eu aproveitaria a chance, mas se ela quisesse sexo, certamente seu tom seria mais sedutor, e menos controlado.

"Claro." Eu disse com uma voz grave, levantando. Eu não perdi os risos abafados dos meus amigos enquanto segui Bella para um bar que estava ao lado da piscina. Ela sentou-se em uma banqueta e eu tomei uma ao lado dela.

"Bella, qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. "O que há de errado?"

"Edward, isso é ridículo. Você tem alguma idéia de quão duro o dia de hoje vai ser para mim?" Ela perguntou. Eu realmente não entendi sobre o que ela estava falando, e minha cara deve ter mostrado isso porque ela começou a explicar. "Muito bem, Edward, eu serei completamente clara e direta com você. Você é sexy." Ela disse simplesmente. Eu sorri para os seus pensamentos sobre mim. Eu gostava que ela pensasse em mim do mesmo modo que eu pensava nela.

"Eu não acabei, portanto, não sorria." Ela disse. Ela respirou fundo e então continuou. "Ok, vamos apenas dizer que estou tendo atualmente um momento muito difícil controlando-me ao seu redor. Nós mal estamos no parque aquático e já tive o impulso de saltar em você e violá-lo tipo 84 vezes".

Sorri um sorriso maroto. "Isso não é engraçado, Edward. Eu realmente não sinto como sendo expulsa de um parque aquático por sexo em público." Ela disse, e eu tentei diminuir meu sorriso um pouco.

"Desculpe." Eu disse a ela. "O que exatamente você quer propor que nós façamos?" Perguntei.

"Pelo resto do dia, acho que devemos tentar ficar longe um do outro. Só para garantir que não nos empolgaremos demais, como já fizemos na piscina." Eu gemi e ela continuou. "Pense nisso como tempo de vínculo com Emmett e Jasper. E isso me dá algum tempo com Rose e Alice também".

"Eu passei bastante tempo com os meninos. Quero passar tempo com você." Eu disse a ela.

Ela sorriu para mim e beijou minha testa. "Persistente. Agora, sem contato um com o outro, a menos que sejamos supervisionados por uma outra pessoa, entendeu?" Ela disse.

Eu fiz beicinho, mas concordei mesmo assim.

"Ótimo. Agora vá ter seu momento de menino. Estou falando sério. Eu não quero que você seja um namorado submisso. Por uma vez, apenas aja como um cara teimoso como Jasper e Emmett." Ela riu.

Revirei meus olhos.

"Sério, Edward, em todo o tempo que eu te conheço, você só foi um cavalheiro, exceto em Vegas." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Então, basta agir como Emmett e Jasper fazem. Jogue junto com eles. E divirta-se".

"Só um último beijo para o dia?" Eu pedi descaradamente.

Ela sorriu para mim e inclinou-se para colocar um beijo casto em meus lábios. Eu pretendia transformá-lo em algo mais, mas ela se afastou, rindo.

Deus, eu odiava o quão difícil isso seria.

**BPOV**

Voltei para as cadeiras para encontrar minhas amigas sentadas ali, olhando para mim. "Alice, Rose. Vamos nos divertir." Eu disse me afastando. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para vê-las darem uma à outra rostos agradavelmente chocados e, em seguida, levantar-se para me acompanhar.

Eu sabia que isso seria difícil. Mas eu conseguiria passar algum tempo com minhas amigas e isso era honestamente a única maneira de me impedir de subir em Edward toda vez que estivéssemos dentro de um raio de um pé um do outro (o que era muito constantemente).

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" Alice disse uma vez que me alcançaram.

"Eu não sei. Querem ir a alguns passeios?" Eu perguntei. Elas sorriram e assentiram com a cabeça em concordância.

Nós nos dirigimos para o tobogã que estávamos mais próximas e, naturalmente, havia uma fila, mas naquele momento era de se esperar. Ficamos na fila e conversamos entre nós. Eu disse a elas sobre o que eu tinha dito a Edward.

"Você está brincando comigo." Rose riu. "Você realmente disse a Edward para agir mais como Emmett e Jasper?"

"Sim." Eu disse sobre a risada delas. "Achei que ele merecia agir como um cara, e não um Conde do início dos anos 1900." Eu disse a elas.

"Ok." Alice disse, ainda rindo.

"Então, isso significa que você consegue agir como uma garota normal?" Rose perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Ok, você esteve apaixonada por Edward pelo quê? Tipo toda a sua vida." Ela disse.

Eu olhei para ela, mas respondi, mesmo assim. "Sim, e?"

"Bem, o que eu acho que Rose está tentando dizer é que você pode olhar para outros garotos. Só porque você acha que um outro cara é atraente, não significa que você está sendo infiel a Edward." Alice explicou.

"Sim, olhe para mim... para não falar de Jasper e Emmett." Rose acrescentou.

"Vocês querem que eu verifique outros caras?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"O que você acha que os meninos vão ter Edward fazendo?" Alice perguntou. "Sério, eles fazem isso o tempo todo, o que é bom porque nós fazemos isso também. Nós não podemos esperar que eles NÃO olhem para damas de boa aparência. No final, nós simplesmente sempre sabemos que somos mais quentes e que eles querem a nós." Alice sorriu, satisfeita.

"Tudo bem. Acho que eu poderia tentar." Eu disse, timidamente.

"Não, não. Você não tenta." Rose revirou os olhos. Ok, eu oficialmente não a entendo. "_Eles_ olham para _você_. A única diferença é que agora você os permite. Você os deixa olhar e você não cora e desvia o olhar. Entendeu?"

"Acho que sim. Mas isso não parece ser muito divertido." Eu disse a elas.

"Oh, acredite em nós, isso é." Alice riu. "E não há melhor maneira de fazer sua auto-estima atingir o céu como um foguete." Ela riu.

Encolhi os ombros. Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?

Então, quando chegamos ao topo do tobogã e o salva-vidas imediatamente começou a olhar para nós, como de costume, em vez de ser a Bella tímida, que se afastava com um rubor, eu pisquei para ele.

"Olá, senhoritas." Ele disse com um sorriso. Ele era um daqueles caras que achava que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse. Ugh, eu odiava caras assim. Então, eu percebi que eu já o tinha intrigado, agora eu apenas mostraria que ele não poderia ter _esta_ garota.

Alice e Rose o cumprimentaram, mas eu o ignorei. Eu estava disposta a apostar que ele estava mais do que um pouco confuso com a minha mudança de atitude em relação a ele.

Infelizmente, eu fui a última de nós três a descer o tobogã. Rose soprou um beijo para ele antes de atirar-se para baixo do túnel escuro de um tobogã. Alice fez um show de se abaixar para tocar na água e sentir sua temperatura. Eu tive que morder a risada.

Então eu fui deixada sozinha com o salva-vidas presunçoso.

"Hey." Ele disse no que eu tinha certeza que deveria ser uma voz suave. _Deveria ser_ sendo a frase-chave aqui. Eu simplesmente dei a ele um aceno de cabeça, como o que normalmente dois caras fazem um ao outro.

"Então, você gosta de se molhar, né?" Ele continuou. Ele estava falando sério? Virei-me para encará-lo.

"É a minha vez ou o quê?" Perguntei asperamente.

"Oh, sim, baby. Volte para a minha casa e eu tenho um passeio que pode durar a noite toda".

E então eu fiz algo que nunca tinha feito antes. Dei um tapa nele. Forte. Seu rosto virou para o lado enquanto uma marca vermelha começou a aparecer em sua bochecha esquerda. Eu andei até o tobogã e escorreguei, não esperando pelo ok.

Caí no fundo onde o tobogã soltava em uma piscina. Eu irrompi (bem, tão bem quando eu poderia na água, o que é muito difícil) para fora dela, para encontrar uma Alice muito confusa e uma Rose sorrindo.

"Do que você está sorrindo?" Perguntei um pouco mais dura que o necessário.

"O que você fez com ele?" Rose perguntou, sorriso ainda no lugar.

"O que faz você pensar que eu faria alguma coisa?"

"O cara era uma bola de lama. Era óbvio que ele tentaria _alguma coisa_." Ela explicou.

"Você sabia e você não me avisou?" Eu acusei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Aposto que você se virou sem a minha ajuda. Então, o que você fez?" Ela perguntou de novo.

Não pude deixar de deslizar um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios, pensando sobre a marca vermelha. "Dei um tapa nele." Eu disse, meu rosto agora em um sorriso.

"Maldição. Palavras rudes eu estava esperando. Violência física? Você me chocou, Isabella Swan. Bom trabalho." Rose parabenizou.

"Você seriamente deu um tapa nele?" Alice gritou.

Eu assenti.

"Você está se tornando muito semelhante a nós." Ela riu.

"Por favor, não diga isso." Eu brinquei.

"Sim, logo você vai realmente desfrutar ir às compras." Alice sorriu.

"Nunca." Eu ri.

Caminhamos até uma simulação de surf que Rosalie insistiu que tentássemos fazer. Dei de ombros e começamos a esperar na fila. Rimos enquanto outras pessoas tentaram se mover na prancha enquanto a água batia na direção deles e eles cairiam para serem movidos de volta para a parede.

"Então, quantas garotas você acha que os caras tiveram que rejeitar?" Rose brincou.

"Ugh. Podemos não falar sobre isso? Eu não quero sequer pensar sobre garotas rodeando Edward." Eu disse a elas.

"Por quê? Você disse para ele agir como um cara." Alice me lembrou.

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu sei, mas eu não poderia lidar realmente em saber. Eu só quero que ele guarde para si mesmo." Eu disse a elas. "Eu acho que sou apenas mais super protetora, ou não tão confiante quanto vocês." Eu disse.

"Uh, então, Bella, você provavelmente não quer olhar para trás para a nossa mesa." Rose disse.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei quando me virei e vi que tínhamos uma visão perfeita da nossa mesa e cadeiras. E lá estava Edward. Ele estava deitado em uma das cadeiras com três, sim, TRÊS garotas de biquíni em pé ao redor dele. Ajudou um pouco que ele parecia desconfortável. Eu sabia que ele não gostava disso e que ele nunca faria nada, mas eu não confiava naquelas três vadias!

"Oh meu Deus. Eu vou matá-las." Eu disse, começando a caminhar em direção à mesa, apenas para ser imediatamente agarrada pelas minhas duas melhores amigas.

"Não, Bella." Alice disse. "Você disse que ele poderia fazer isso. Agora, deixe-o sair disso sozinho".

"Mas aquelas vagabundas estão de olho no _meu_ namorado." Cuspi de volta. "Olhe para elas. Elas se parecem como modelos".

Rose me soltou e sorriu. "Então por que lutar com suas armas. Elas acham que podem obter Edward por serem sexy? Mostre que você é mais sexy. Mostre a elas que _você é_ a única pela qual ele arma a barraca toda vez que ele vê".

"Como eu deveria fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, jogando meus braços no ar.

Alice sorriu. "Com um pequeno artigo de vestuário que foi apelidado por Edward como, e eu cito 'jeeeitoooo sexy demais'." Ela sorriu.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, não entendendo isso.

Rose colocou um braço ao redor meus ombros. "Bella, eu acho que nós traremos um pequeno artigo de vestuário, ou a falta dele, fora da aposentadoria".

Alice balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Eu vou pegar a bolsa e encontro vocês duas no vestiário".

Rosa concordou e arrastou-me para o vestiário, em um estado ainda confuso.

_Do __que elas estavam falando? _

**EPOV**

"Então, o que é que vocês fazem exatamente?" Perguntei a Jasper e Emmett depois de explicar o que Bella tinha dito sobre agir como um cara hoje, e não um cavalheiro.

"Nada." Jasper disse quando se deitou em uma das cadeiras brancas de plástico.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, sem entender.

"Nós basicamente apenas sentamos aqui. Às vezes as garotas vêm até nós e iniciam uma conversa. Às vezes, nós participamos antes de mencionar as nossas garotas, às vezes dizemos a elas imediatamente. De qualquer forma, elas sabem".

"Isso não é como um tipo de paquera?" Perguntei ceticamente.

"Nah. Rose verifica os caras o tempo todo." Emmett disse. "Além disso, nós falaríamos com os caras, eles simplesmente nunca se aproximam de nós".

"Bem, agora que Edward está aqui, poucos podem." Jasper riu enquanto eu me deitei no meio deles. "Você parece atrair tanto homens como mulheres".

"Você parece com ciúmes." Eu o provoquei. "Eu poderia ser capaz de conseguir um cara se eu quisesse." Eu ri.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri da sua expressão.

Conversamos um pouco sobre esportes. A típica conversa de homem.

"Estou dizendo a vocês, eu teria matado Tom Brady se o Patriots tivesse vencido o Superbowl." Jasper se regozijou, sabendo muito bem que Emmett tinha uma paixão de homem por Brady.

"Você só está com ciúmes dele." Emmett cuspiu de volta.

Eu ri disso. Eu não poderia evitar.

Mau movimento, eles se voltaram para mim. "Ok, Edward. Quem _você_ quer que ganhe o Superbowl?" Jasper rosnou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "O Packers. Eles deveriam ter vencido o Giants." Eu disse com naturalidade.

"O quê? Você os tem observado desde 1997?" Emmett riu. "Eles simplesmente continuam caindo".

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eles tiveram uma grande temporada no ano passado." Eu apontei. "E eles têm Favre. Bem, eles o _tinham_." Eu corrigi, pensando em sua recente aposentadoria.

"Ok, eu vou deixar passar, só por causa de Favre." Emmett aceitou.

"Certo, eu preciso de uma bebida. Vocês querem alguma coisa?" Jasper perguntou, levantando-se da sua cadeira.

"Não, eu estou bem." Eu disse quando comecei a fechar meus olhos.

"Eu estou indo!" Emmett explodiu.

Eu os ouvi sair e deixei escapar um suspiro alto. Eu sentia falta de Bella. Sair com os caras era divertido e bom, mas eu só queria abraçar a minha garota em meus braços e beijar seu rosto... ou lábios... ou pescoço... ou peito... NÃO! Bom garoto.

Eu não poderia começar a ficar excitado com isso. Deus, isso era ridículo. Ninguém JAMAIS deveria ser tão patético. Que tipo de garotos estariam olhando para ela? Oh meu Deus. Ela provavelmente foi atingida tipo doze vezes. Eu apertei meus olhos fechados mais apertados para bloquear as imagens mentais de outro cara forçando os lábios no pescoço da minha Bella.

"Olá." Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina. Mas quando eu olhei para cima, havia três delas.

Duas loiras e uma ruiva. Apenas uma das loiras era realmente loira. A outra tinha as sobrancelhas marrom escuras e as raízes dos seus cabelos eram da mesma cor. Bella nunca tinha tingido o cabelo dela. Eu suspirei com o pensamento de Bella, e então lembrei que não tinha dito nada.

"Olá." Cumprimentei educadamente.

"Eu sou Tiffany." A falsa loira disse. "Esta é Amber." Ela disse apontando para a loira, que acenou para mim de uma forma flertante. "E esta é Madison." Ela disse virando-se para apontar para a ruiva.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Prazer em conhecê-las." Eu disse, enquanto não fiz nenhum movimento. Imaginei que se eu apenas ficasse parado e não mostrasse nenhum interesse, que elas iriam embora. Infelizmente, isso não parecia estar funcionando.

"Bem, qual é o seu nome?" Madison deu uma risadinha.

"Edward." Respondi curtamente, mas ainda educado.

"Bem, Edward. Somos todas melhores amigas de SEMPRE!" Tiffany respondeu, fazendo-me questionar a sua capacidade cerebral.

"Que bom." Eu disse, ainda não acreditando que uma mulher da idade dela ainda usa a frase 'melhores amigas de SEMPRE'.

"Sabe," Amber disse, inclinando-se para mim, tentando me oferecer um vislumbre do seu decote, que eu me recusei a tomar, "todas nós compartilhamos tudo entre nós três".

Agora, o que diabos eu vou dizer sobre isso? De alguma forma, um 'isso é bom pra vocês' simplesmente não parecia se encaixar.

"E ela quer dizer _tudo_." Madison disse, sua voz ficando rouca.

Mas que diabos? Agora isso estava indo longe demais.

**ENQUANTO ISSO... de ****volta ao vestiário ... **

**BPOV**

"Vocês são um pequeno gênio e MUITO diabólicas." Eu ri quando terminei de ficar pronta.

"Puta merda! Bella, honestamente, aquela imagem do Google não faz justiça a você." Alice gritou. "Edward vai enlouquecer!"

Eu ri. "Bem, isso deve chamar a sua atenção para longe daquelas atrevidas." Eu disse com um sorriso, só pensando como seus rostos ficariam.

"O biquíni de renda está de volta!" Rose exclamou, empurrando o punho para o ar.

"É em momentos como este que estou feliz que não o queimei." Eu brinquei.

"Bem, vamos, senhoras?" Alice perguntou. "Acredito que há um passeio de surf que nunca chegamos a experimentar, e agora somos obrigadas a virar cabeças." Ela sorriu maldosamente.

Com isso, saímos do vestiário e me senti como se o tempo tivesse parado. Olhos estavam arremessando para mim da direita e esquerda. Eu queria correr de volta para o vestiário e me trocar, mas então pensei em Edward e as três garotas que estavam ao seu redor. Aquelas Coelhinhas da Playboy cairiam.

**ENQUANTO ISSO... ****de volta com as Coelhinhas da Playboy... **

**EPOV**

"Olha, senhoritas, vocês parecem adoráveis." Eu disse. "Mas..." E eu nunca cheguei a terminar porque uma certa ruiva me cortou.

"Gente, ele acabou de nos chamar de 'adoráveis'." Madison deu uma risadinha. Oh Deus. Eu lutei contra a vontade de revirar meus olhos.

Todas elas deram passos para mais perto de mim. "Uau. Você é _tão _cavalheiro." Amber disse.

"Mas eu aposto que poderíamos fazer de você um pouco atrevido." Tiffany acrescentou.

Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa para elas quando alguma coisa de um cara que passava me chamou a atenção. "Cara, você _viu_ aquela morena sexy naquele biquíni branco? Oh, homem, se eu me deparar com ela novamente, vou agarrá-la..."

O quê? Não podia ser... pode? Quero dizer, ela não iria. Ela iria? Eu imediatamente me levantei, chocando as três garotas na minha frente e meus olhos começaram a varrer a área. As piscinas... não, não a vi. O bar... nada lá também. E então, meus olhos encontraram o tecido branco.

Na fila da simulação do surf, eu encontrei Bella em pé entre Rose e Alice. Ela estava de frente para mim, mas olhava diretamente para Rose. Seus cotovelos estavam para trás, contra a parede acolchoada, fazendo seu peito empinar para fora. Oh meu Deus!

Isso é bom. Eu gosto disto. Esta é uma visão muito boa. Sorri para mim mesmo. Ignorando as três perto de mim, virei minha cadeira e sentei-me de volta, desfrutando a minha nova ótima visão. Eu posso não ser capaz de tocar, ou estar perto dela, mas não há regras feitas sobre o meu olhar para ela. E quando alguém era tão bonita, era praticamente um crime não olhar.

**ENQUANTO ISSO****... na fila... **

**BPOV**

"Bom, ele está olhando." Alice disse. "Ele realmente MOVEU sua cadeira para que ele pudesse olhar para você." ela riu. Tínhamos dito que eu não seria permitida nem olhar para ele, por medo de me render.

"Jogue a cabeça para trás e ria, como se tivéssemos acabado de dizer algo engraçado." Rose instruiu.

Fiz o que ela disse, deixando meu cabelo cair atrás na parede e meu peito saltar enquanto ri.

"Ooooh, minha vez." Rose disse.

**E****NQUANTO ISSO... de volta para a cadeira virada... **

**EPOV**

"Hum, o que você está olhando?" Uma das garotas perguntou. Eu estava preocupado demais para notar qual delas.

"A garota mais linda que existe." Suspirei como um cachorrinho doente de amor.

Elas bufaram, mas acho que tomaram isso como um desafio porque elas puxaram algumas cadeiras e se sentaram ao meu redor.

De repente, Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de algo que Rose havia dito. Ela ficava tão linda quando ria. Tão despreocupada. E a maneira como seu peito saltou... meu Deus, ela me mataria.

Rose foi para o passeio e eu só prestei atenção à Bella quando, de repente, algo fez com que ela se virasse. Ela se moveu um pouco e eu o vi. Um salva-vidas estava conversando com a _minha_ Bella. Ele estava sorrindo e inclinando-se para ela. Ela acenou e sorriu educadamente como se ela nem percebesse que ele estava dando em cima dela. Mas _eu_ percebi.

Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar seu rosto e isso foi a gota d'água. Acabou! Saltei para cima da minha cadeira, ouvindo vagamente as garotas atrás de mim perguntando onde eu estava indo.

Eu praticamente irrompi passando pelas piscinas e as pessoas caminhando. Meus olhos fixos naquele indivíduo desprezível flertando com a minha namorada o tempo todo. Eu estava furioso. Caminhei diretamente para a fila.

"Olá, Edward." Ouvi Alice dizer, mas eu estava muito irritado e ignorei sua brincadeira.

Minha mandíbula estava cerrada tão apertada que eu pensei que poderia quebrar. Vi os olhos do garoto se arregalarem quando ele me percebeu se aproximar, e Bella se virou para ver o que chamou sua atenção. Fui direto para ela. Antes de deixá-la dizer uma palavra, e sem eu dizer nada também, eu a peguei e a joguei por cima do meu ombro.

As pessoas olhavam enquanto eu irrompi para a parte de trás do parque. Eu não queria ninguém perto de nós. No caminho, peguei uma toalha de um carrinho na área.

"Edward, coloque-me para baixo." Bella disse, mexendo-se no meu aperto. Mas eu recusei. Eu apenas continuei andando até que estivéssemos na esquina do parque, e então finalmente a coloquei no chão.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, colocando ambas as mãos nos quadris.

"O que diabos você está vestindo?" Exigi.

"Acho que você, de todas as pessoas, sabe muito bem o que estou vestindo." Ela respondeu.

"Você sabe como os garotos estavam olhando para você? Como _ele_ estava olhando pra você?" Eu perguntei asperamente.

Ela olhou para baixo, envergonhada. Deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado.

"Bella, sinto muito. Eu estava bem, realmente. Mas então, quando ele tocou seu rosto, eu..." Eu parei.

"Você sentiu a necessidade de resgatar-me?" Ela perguntou, apertando seus olhos.

"Não. Eu não acho que você precisava de resgate. E eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir que eu não reagi da maneira que eu reagi para o seu benefício. Eu sabia que ele não faria nada para você. Fui egoísta, e eu... eu só não gostei como os outros queriam você da maneira que apenas eu tenho você".

Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto. "Edward, ninguém _nunca_ vai me ter." Ela disse suavemente. "Mas eu tenho que lidar com as garotas desejando você o tempo todo." Ela disse. Então ela retirou a mão e desviou o olhar, envergonhada de alguma coisa.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento e depois respondeu, nunca olhando para mim. "Eu vi você com as três garotas e eu queria mostrar a elas que, de todas que você poderia ter, você me escolheu." Ela disse enquanto seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Eu sorri e coloquei o dedo em seu queixo para que ela olhasse para mim. "Bella, eu te amo." Eu disse suavemente, fazendo-a sorrir. "E eu sinto muito".

"Eu também. Em ambos." Ela sorriu.

**BPOV**

Edward pressionou suavemente seus lábios nos meus e eu devolvi o favor sem hesitações. Sim, este é o lugar onde eu pertencia.

O beijo rapidamente se transformou em mais quando ele empurrou-me contra a esquina do enorme edifício. Sabendo que ambos tínhamos que respirar, ele moveu os lábios no meu pescoço e suas mãos me seguravam, pressionando contra a parede em ambos os meus lados.

"Edward? Nós acabamos de brigar?" Eu perguntei. Eu sabia que não foi realmente uma briga, mas foi o mais próximo que já tínhamos chegado.

"Eu não contaria isso como uma briga, Bella." Ele disse contra a minha pele, a sensação da sua respiração quente, fenomenal.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Edward. Isso foi perto de uma briga. É só fingir que foi uma briga." Eu disse.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão confusa. "Por quê?"

Eu sorri. "Porque então, nós fazemos sexo de reconciliação." Eu disse a ele. Ele sorriu um sorriso malicioso e suas mãos desataram as cordas em volta do meu pescoço.

* * *

**Ai esses dois não tomam jeito mesmo haha A Bella provocando ele tadinho =B**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo **

**xx  
**


	48. Lobos e Meat Loaf

******Disclaimer da ashel-13:** Sério, quantas vezes eu tenho que fazer isso? Se eu simplesmente escrever, isso ainda conta como um aviso? Seria engraçado se alguém me prender me dizendo que eu não coloquei um no capítulo. Bem, eu vou ver se isso acontece. Se eu não escrever por um tempo, será porque estou na prisão por isso. Só para você saber.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 47 – Lobos e ****Meat Loaf**

**BPDV**

Mas eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e ele imediatamente parou.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" ele perguntou como o rosto amassado em confusão.

"Edward", eu ri "Eu não acho que esse é exatamente o melhor lugar para isso." Eu disse a ele. Quero dizer, honestamente, nós estávamos em um canto em um parque aquático de família.

Ele gemeu. "Certo." Ele afastou meu top e, em seguida, embrulhou-me na toalha que estava ao meu redor. "Vá para a entrada e espere por mim lá." ele disse, dando-me um beijo casto, mas ainda gostoso. "E não desembrulhe essa toalha. Ninguém mais pode ver isso, além de mim."

Eu sorri para ele e fiz como me foi dito e me dirigi para a entrada do parque aquático. Eu fiquei lá por alguns momentos, à espera de Edward e o que seja que o menino havia planejado. Eu tinha alguns olhares e acenos ainda mais em minha direção, me fazendo contorcer e manter a toalha mais apertada no meu corpo.

Edward voltou com a minha bolsa de praia em seu ombro e um sorriso animado no rosto. Eu tive que sorrir para o seu rosto, ele era muito bonito quando estava feliz.

"Vamos". ele disse, serpenteando um braço em volta da minha cintura.

"E onde, exatamente estamos indo?" Perguntei com uma risadinha.

"Para conseguir um quarto de hotel, é claro." ele disse com seu sorriso ainda no lugar. "Isso é mais apropriado para você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu acredito que seja."

"Bom".

Caminhamos da área de parque aquático, no lobby do hotel. Depois de esperar na fila, foi a nossa vez e Edward pediu um quarto.

"Sinto muito senhor, mas todos os nossos quartos estão cheios" a mulher atrás do balcão que estava de olho em meu Edward sem camisa, respondeu.

"Deve haver alguma coisa" ele suplicou.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, senhor, mas o verão é a nossa temporada mais movimentada e, especialmente, sendo o fim de semana de 4 de julho. Está tudo reservado." ela se desculpou enquanto olhou para seu peito descaradamente. Sério? Será que ela pensa que eu era sua irmã ou ela estava apenas me ignorando?

"Tudo bem, obrigado." Edward disse.

Ele passou o braço em volta de mim novamente e se dirigiu para os elevadores.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo? Ela disse que não tinha nenhum quarto disponível." Eu disse, claramente confusa.

"Eu estou indo encontrar-nos um." ele disse com uma voz determinada.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Sério? E como você planeja fazer isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "É o meio do dia. Quem está em seus quartos ao meio do dia? Ninguém. Assim, encontramos um carrinho de limpeza, e como ela está deixando o quarto, nós deslizamento dentro. Colocamos o não perturbe na porta, e então os proprietários acham que o serviço de quarto ainda está lá. Usamos o quarto, e saímos. Fácil." ele disse. E as portas do elevador se abriram quando ele terminou.

Com certeza, o quarto estava vazio, exceto por nós e um carrinho de empregada. Nós fizemos exatamente como ele havia dito e escorregamos para dentro do quarto.

"Este é, de longe, uma das coisas mais ridículas que já fizemos." Eu ri enquanto fechou e trancou, de modo que mesmo se alguém vier, eles não poderiam entrar.

"Para registro, estou te culpando completamente." Edward me disse.

"Eu?" Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e deixei de choque sair no meu tom. "Como você faz?"

"Simples." ele disse enquanto se aproximava de mim, e desembrulhou a minha toalha, deixando-a cair ao chão. "Eu nunca fui assim antes de te conhecer. Você fez isso comigo." disse, começando a beijar meu pescoço.

E nesse ponto, eu estava longe demais para sequer argumentar mais. Francamente, eu não me importei. Ele poderia me culpar por tudo o que quisesse se essa fosse a minha única punição.

Suas mãos varreram pela minha cintura, até meus lados, até que chegou a meus braços, nesse ponto, ele deslizou-os ao meu redor, onde ele desamarrou o meu biquíni. Em seguida, eles viajaram mais até que eles estavam por trás do meu pescoço, e seus dedos rápidos desamarraram isso tão bem.

Sua mão direita agarrou com força o material e jogou em algum lugar do quarto enquanto tomou os meus lábios agressivamente. Ele pressionou os nossos corpos mais apertados juntos, movendo a mão para a base das minhas costas e apertando-me nele. Deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto coloca os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

A forma como a sua língua estava acariciando a minha ia ser o meu fim, mas eu tentei tão duro quanto eu poderia aprofundar o beijo ainda mais. Em um ponto eu ainda chupava sua língua, fazendo-o gemer.

Que deve ter atiçado, porque, ele pegou-me e atirou-me na cama, descendo em cima de mim segundos depois.

Suas mãos começaram a sua tortura em meus seios, mas nós dois estávamos sentindo falta um do outro, muito carente para qualquer preliminares no momento, para não mencionar que eu realmente não sinto bem com ser pega.

Assim, sem mais nada a ser feito, nós tiramos as roupas e com Edward que estabelece um beijo quando se endireitava em minhas dobras, ele se moveu em mim.

Reagi de imediato e comecei a mover-me no eixo, fazendo-o aprofundar mais e mais cada vez que balançava um contra o outro. Em um ponto, ele se ligeiramente inclinou e bateu em meu ponto perfeitamente. Eu podia sentir o sorriso contra meu pescoço enquanto meus gemidos se tornaram cada vez mais altos, mais ele me bateu com perfeição.

Eu vim provavelmente mais rápido do que eu jamais havia feito antes. E ele seguiu logo depois. Toda a nossa frustração deve ter construído, tomando uma maior parte do que pensávamos.

Meu peito se ergueu e fez com a minha respiração superficial e rápida.

"Vale a pena invadir quartos?" Edward sorriu para mim.

Mas eu não podia falar ainda, então eu apenas balancei a cabeça, fazendo-o rir sem fôlego para mim.

Nós ficamos lá por alguns momentos mais, antes que Edward se levantou e puxou o calção de volta. Ele se arrastou por cima de mim e me beijou uma vez, por último, apaixonado, antes de ajudar-me. Eu escorreguei na minha calcinha e Edward me ajudou a por o meu biquíni e, em seguida, me enrolei com a toalha em volta de mim, enquanto eu revirei os olhos para ele.

"Você vai passar o resto do dia comigo." ele disse enquanto abriu a trava, exatamente quando nós ouvimos uma voz.

Merda.

"Mãe, pai. Eu vou ficar bem. Sim, eu só vou para meu quarto. Jesus Cristo. Eu não me sinto como nadar agora. Sim. Vou falar com você mais tarde. Bye" disse a voz de menino.

Abrimos a porta para vê-lo de pé direito na frente da porta que estávamos dentro. Este era o seu quarto. Ele parecia ter uns 17 anos de idade, e ele estava olhando para nós. Seus olhos faiscaram em Edward, antes, ele olhou para mim com a boca aberta

"Você... você... você é Be... Bella Swan." ele gaguejou quase num sussurro.

"Sim?" saiu mais de uma pergunta.

"Puta merda! Bella Swan estava no meu quarto de hotel!" ele gritou. Eu olhei confuso para Edward, como se a perguntasse, 'Que merda?' Ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Oh meu deus! Eu escrevo em blogs sobre você o tempo todo! Você não tem idéia de quantos banhos frios você me induziu." disse o rapaz.

Um olhar de repulsa estava em meu rosto enquanto eu empurrei ele e passei para o corredor, em direção aos elevadores. Olhei de volta para Edward que continuava parado lá.

"Cara, Bella Swan estava no meu quarto." disse o rapaz.

Eu vi Edward abaixar e sussurrar algo para o menino, e a boca do menino abriu em choque. Edward deu um tapinha nas costas dele com um sorriso e deixou o menino ainda atordoado na porta.

"O que você disse a ele?" Perguntei a Edward uma vez que estávamos no elevador.

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada".

Apertei os olhos para ele, mas não olhou para mim, então eu deixei passar.

Voltamos aos nossos amigos que estavam todos rindo de algo.

"E onde vocês estavam?" Alice perguntou.

"Fizemos um tour pelo fliperama." Edward disse imediatamente.

"O fliperama?" Rose perguntou, com ceticismo.

"Sim, Eddie, que tipo de jogos que você jogou em Bella?" Emmett riu. Realmente, isso nem sequer era sujo.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Emmett, há uma mesa de air hockey lá, em que Bella me ensinou." meu namorado gênio mentiu.

"Uh-huh". Alice disse, não convencida.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Honestamente Alice, ainda estamos com nossas roupas de banho. Onde é que vamos?" ele perguntou. "Para não falar, eu não ousaria deixar cair esta toalha de Bella com esse biquíni em público."

Todos pareciam ir com isso e sugeriu que todos nós relaxássemos no lazy river***** por um tempo. Então, todos nós temos tubos e colocadas apenas como a corrente nos levou ao redor do parque.

_*** Lazy River:**__ é um passeio pela água encontrada em muitos parques de diversões ou parques aquáticos. Ele geralmente consiste em piscina rasa que flui de forma semelhante a um rio. Geralmente há uma corrente lenta, apenas o suficiente para permitir que os convidados gentilmente façam um passeio deitado em jangadas. Também pode haver elementos cênicos sendo representados, tais como pequenas cachoeiras na beira do rio._

Alice, Rose, e eu estávamos com pressa, então nós simplesmente deitamos, fofocamos, rimos e conversamos. Enquanto os meninos estavam tendo uma corrida entre si, ou Emmett tentaria um empurrão nas jangadas dos outros meninos para que eles caíssem na água.

Edward desistiu da sua jangada e nadou até onde eu estava. Ele pegou na minha, e começou a me puxar junto.

"De jeito nenhum. Você não está roubando-a de nós." Alice reclamou.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Certo." ele disse. Ele colocou uma mão em cada lado das minhas pernas e ergueu-se acima de modo que ele estava pairando acima de mim. "Você pode simplesmente assistir então." Ele disse, antes de se inclinar a cabeça para baixo e me beijando.

"Arrumem um quarto." Rose gritou enquanto chutou o pé dela e espirrou água em mim e Edward.

"Não é possível, eles estão lotados." Eu ri.

"Obrigado por mais cedo." Edward disse, antes de me beijar e depois nadar de volta para Emmett e Jasper.

"O quê? O que aconteceu antes?" Rose questionada.

"Nada". Eu sorri.

"Despeje isso!" Alice exigiu. "Tenha em mente, que eu sou a única que ajudou os dois a se ligarem."

Revirei os olhos, mas disse-lhes tudo sobre a história. Eles estavam rindo tanto, que quase caíram de suas jangadas.

"Aposto que foi FanboyCoraçõesBella". Alice riu.

"Não. Aposto 20 dólares que é SwanÉSexy". Rose respondeu. "Aquele garoto era tão pervertido." ela riu.

"Vocês ainda não pararam de ler, não é?" Perguntei-lhes.

"O quê? Nós aborrecemos com facilidade." Rose se defendeu.

"E é divertido para toda a família." Alice riu.

**EPDV**

Bem, o resto do dia passou voando muito rápido. As seis tínhamos tudo arrumado e todos nós apreciamos completamente ou boa parte do parque aquático. Eram cinco horas, quando todos nós decidimos nos trocar e ir embora.

"Oooo... há esse bom bar karaokê e restaurante a caminho de casa. Acho que devemos parar para jantar e nos divertir." Jasper sugeriu. Todos nós demos de ombros e estava decidido. "Se chama, 'The Post Possum.'" Disse.

As meninas entraram no Porsche e nós, os meninos entramos no jipe. Mordi de volta meu estado de humor com o fato de eles não me deixarem dirigir meu Volvo com Bella esta manhã.

Chegamos ao Possum Post que era um par de quilômetros de distância do hotel, mas ainda em Seattle, e saímos. As meninas, é claro, já estavam lá devido à condução de Alice.

"Vamos comer!" Alice tocou.

O local já estava lotado, mas a garçonete sentou conosco na mesa. O jeito que ela estava olhando para mim fazia-me sentir muito desconfortável, e eu só puxei Bella mais perto do meu lado. Sentei-me tão longe do fim da mesa quanto possível para manter minha distância dela.

Enquanto comíamos, todos nós conversamos sobre a nossa parte favorita do dia. Claro, eu sabia que nunca iria viver o meu comportamento do homem das cavernas depois que eu peguei Bella e joguei por cima do meu ombro. Emmett disse que era sua parte favorita.

Mas enquanto nós terminamos, simplesmente sentamos e rimos para as pessoas no palco fazendo karaokê. Bella e eu sabíamos perfeitamente bem que nós teríamos que fazê-lo novamente após a Alice dizer que era "tradição".

Levantamo-nos e nos mudamos para uma mesa em frente ao palco por isso era mais fácil ver... e rir, em alguns casos. Nós estávamos ouvindo no momento uma versão horrível de "Billy Jean" de Michael Jackson quando alguém se aproximou da mesa.

"Bem, se não é a Bella bonita." a voz masculina soou antes que ele entrasse na frente da mesa. Eu reconheci o menino instantaneamente e os meus olhos se estreitaram para ele. "Eu pensei em você desde que ficou em meu hotel." ele sorriu para ela e eu tive que resistir à vontade de rasgar sua garganta fora.

"Olá Jacob." ela cumprimentou educadamente.

"Jacob". Eu disse, para fazer a minha presença.

"Oi grupo." ele disse e então voltou seu olhar de volta para Bella. "Então, você gosta karaokê?" ele perguntou.

"Estamos fazendo ela e Edward cantar novamente." Alice se adiantou.

"Oh, bem, eu acho que vou fazê-lo também." Jacob disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

Revirei os olhos para ele. "Vá em frente, Jacob. Vá cantar a sua música." Eu disse um pouco mais duro que o necessário.

"Ok, eu vou. E eu dedico a Bella." ele disse enquanto se levantou e foi para o palco vazio.

Ele começou a cantar, olhando para Bella o tempo todo.

_**Hungry like the wolf - Duran Duran**_

_Escurece a cidade,a noite é um fio de eletricidade_

_Vapor no metrô,a terra está em chamas_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_Mulher você me quer,me dê um sinal_

_E sinta minha respiração mais perto ainda atrás _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodô_

_Em contato com o solo_

_Estou na caça, estou atrás de você_

_Eu cheiro como sôo, perdido numa multidão_

_E estou faminto como o lobo_

_A passos largos sobre a corda bamba em dissonância e rima_

_Estou na caça,estou atrás de você_

_A boca viva com sucos como vinho_

_E estou faminto como o lobo_

_Acuada na floresta,perto demais para se esconder_

_Estarei em cima de você do lado do luar_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_O sangue fervendo batuca em sua pele,tão esticada_

_Você sente o meu calor,estou só um instante atrás_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodô_

_Em contato com o solo_

_Estou na caça estou atrás de você_

_Perfume e um som,estou perdido e achado_

_E estou faminto como o lobo_

_Endireitando na corda da discórdia e rima_

_Eu uivo e eu lamento, estou atrás de você_

_A boca viva, tudo correndo dentro_

_E eu estou faminto como lobo_

_Faminto como o lobo_

_Faminto como o lobo_

_Faminto como o lobo_

_Queimando o chão, eu quebro da multidão_

_Estou na caça, estou atrás de você_

_Eu cheiro como sôo, me perco e me encontro_

_E estou faminto como lobo_

_Endireitando na corda da discórdia e rima_

_Estou na caça, estou atrás de você_

_A boca viva com sucos como vinho_

_E estou faminto como lobo_

**(N/A:Me desculpe, mas eu pensei ****na idéia de Jacob cantar Hungry Like the Wolf, de Duran Duran e quase me caguei... lol. ****"E eu estou faminto como lobo"… hahahahaha)**

Revirei os olhos para ele quando terminou e piscou para Bella. "Bem, eu tenho que ir gente. Bella, ligue para o hotel em algum momento se você quiser bate-papo." ele disse, antes de sair. "Basta chamar o Jacob." ele disse em uma tentativa de soar suave. Mas não sair nada disso.

"Okay, Bella e Edward. Acredito que a vez de vocês." Jasper sorriu para mim. Ele gostava de me envergonhar... muito amigo.

Mas Bella e eu ficamos em cima do palco e eu percebi os olhos dela estavam arregalados.

**BPDV**

Havia mais gente nos observando do que tinha sido da última vez que tínhamos cantado. Eu não era a melhor cantora. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não pudesse fazer karaokê, mas quando eu odeio ser o centro das atenções, torna-se um pouco mais difícil. Edward, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente bem.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Eu escolhi uma música divertida" ele me assegurou. Eu assenti fracamente e enquanto ele sussurrava a música que nós estaríamos cantando, eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele estava certo, esta não era uma canção a ser nervoso sobre cantar. Foi muito engraçado.

_******Paradise By the Dashboard Light, by Meat Loaf**_

_Eu me lembro de cada coisinha  
Como se tivesse acontecido ontem  
Parque de estacionamento junto ao lago  
E não havia outro carro à vista_

_E eu nunca tive uma menina  
Olhando melhor do que você fez  
E todas as garotas na escola  
Elas estavam desejando que eles estavam comigo naquela noite_

Ele puxou-me apertado ao seu corpo enquanto continuou e eu cantarolei a harmonia.

_E agora nossos corpos estão oh tão perto e apertado  
Nunca me senti tão bem, nunca me senti tão bem  
E nós estamos brilhando como o metal da ponta de uma faca_

Ele soltou-me e começou a movimentar em minha direção com o dedo indicador.

_Vamos lá! Segure-se firme!  
Vamos lá! Segure-se firme!_

Então nós dois cantamos juntos.

_Apesar de ser frio e solitário no escuro profundo da noite, eu posso ver o paraíso pela luz do painel_

Eu sabia que agora era a minha vez e isso não ia ser tão divertido, mas eu cantei de qualquer maneira:

_Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso  
Fomos duplamente abençoados  
Porque nós mal tínhamos dezessete  
E nós estávamos mal vestidos_

_Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso  
Baby tem que ir e gritar  
Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso  
Fomos duplamente abençoados_

Edward assumiu neste momento, enquanto eu fiz o 'sho bops' em segundo plano:

_Porque nós mal tínhamos dezessete  
E nós estávamos mal vestidos  
Baby não está ouvindo meu coração  
Você tem que abafar o rádio_

_Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo  
Para que você possa vir e se divertir  
E eu tenho que deixar você saber  
Não, você nunca vai se arrepender_

_Então abra seus olhos eu tenho uma grande surpresa  
Isso vai ser bom  
Bem, eu quiser fazer seu motor funcionar_

Mais uma vez, Edward me puxou para perto de seu corpo.

_E agora nossos corpos estão oh tão perto e apertado  
Nunca me senti tão bem, nunca me senti tão bem  
E nós estamos brilhando como o metal na ponta de uma faca_

_Vamos lá! Segure-se firme!  
Vamos lá! Segure-se firme!_

Nós cantamos o refrão juntos, um de frente para o outro como uma de suas mãos ainda pressionados com meu corpo ao dele.

_Apesar de ser frio e solitário no escuro profundo da noite,  
Eu posso ver o paraíso pela luz do painel_

Nos soltamos enquanto cantamos a parte seguinte:

_Você tem que fazer o que puder  
E deixar a Mãe Natureza fazer o resto  
Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso  
Fomos duplamente abençoados  
Porque nós mal tínhamos dezessete  
E nós estávamos mal-_

Edward começou a percorrer as mãos para cima e para baixo do meu corpo para a próxima parte da canção, e honestamente, eu realmente não podia reclamar.

_Nós vamos percorrer todo o caminho esta noite  
Nós vamos todo o caminho  
Esta__ noite é à noite..._

Eu estava tão preocupado com o que Edward estava fazendo, que eu nem percebi Jasper pular no palco e pegar um microfone, até que ele estava falando para ele:

**(N/T: Desculpe se essa parte ficar confusa, mas é confusa na original. É uma narração de jogo que tem em cima da música, e realmente não é importante)**

_Ok, aqui vamos nós, nós temos uma panela de pressão real indo aqui,  
dois para baixo, ninguém, nenhum pontuação inferior,  
do nono, há a corda, e aí está, uma linha de tiro até o meio, olhe __para ele ir.  
Este menino pode realmente voar!  
Ele é o primeiro arredondamento e realmente esta ligado  
agora, ele não vai desistir de tudo, ele vai  
tente para a segunda, a bola __está rolando no centro,  
e aqui vem o arremesso, e que joguem!  
Ele vai cair de cabeça, aí vem ele, ele está fora!  
Não, espere, cofre de segurança na segunda base, o garoto realmente  
faz as coisas acontecerem lá fora.  
Batendo passos até a placa, aqui está o passo-  
ele vai, e isso um salto que ele tem, ele está tentando  
Ele está tomando uma vantagem muito grande lá fora, quase  
desafiando-o para tentar pegá-lo fora. O lançador  
olha__ para cima, acaba, e está batendo a bola,  
abaixo da linha da terceira base, o aperto suicida dentro!  
Aí vem ele, apertando para jogar, vai estar perto,  
aqui está a jogada, há o jogo no rebatedor, santa merda, acho que ele vai fazer isso!_

O tempo todo que Jasper estava dizendo isso, Edward estava beijando meu pescoço e alisando-me, e quase me fazendo esquecer de onde estávamos, mas quando percebi que Jasper estava terminando eu coletei meus pensamentos. Eu empurrei Edward longe de mim, fazendo-o tropeçar um passo atrás e eu comecei a cantar.

_Parar aí!  
Eu tenho que saber agora mesmo!  
Antes de ir mais longe!_

_Você me ama?  
Você vai me amar para sempre?  
Você precisa de mim?  
Será que você nunca vai me deixar?  
Você vai me fazer__ feliz pelo resto da minha vida?  
Você vai me levar embora e vai me fazer sua esposa?  
Você me ama!  
Você vai me amar para sempre!  
Você me ama!  
Você nunca vai me deixar!  
Você vai me fazer tão feliz pelo resto da minha vida!  
Você vai me levar embora e vai me fazer sua esposa!  
Eu tenho que saber agora  
Antes de irmos adiante  
Você me ama!  
Você vai me amar para sempre!_

Edward apenas olhou para mim e depois colocar um dedo no queixo, como se ele estava pensando sobre isso, que quase me fez começar a rir.

_Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
Baby, baby deixe-me dormir com__ isso  
Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
E eu vou dar-lhe a minha resposta __amanhã de manhã_

_Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
Baby, baby deixe-me dormir com__ isso  
Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
E eu vou dar-lhe a minha resposta __amanhã de manhã_

_Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
Baby, baby deixe-me dormir com__ isso  
Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
E eu vou dar-lhe a minha resposta __amanhã de manhã_

Então eu comecei de novo com o meu verso.

_Eu tenho que saber agora mesmo!  
Você me ama?  
Você vai me amar para sempre?  
Você precisa de mim?  
Será que você nunca vai me deixar?  
Você vai me fazer feliz pelo resto da minha vida?  
Você vai me levar embora e vai me fazer sua esposa?  
Você vai me fazer tão feliz para o resto da minha vida?  
Você vai me levar embora e você vai me fazer sua esposa?  
Eu tenho que saber agora mesmo!  
Antes de irmos adiante  
Você me ama?  
E você vai me amar para sempre?_

Eu falei a próxima parte, nunca desviando o olhar de Edward.

_"O que é que vai ser __garoto? Vamos. Posso esperar toda a noite. O que é que vai ser garoto, sim ou não. O que é. É. Vai ser menino. __Sim... OU… NÃO?"_

Edward respondeu com:

_Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso  
Baby, baby deixe-me dormir com isso  
Deixe-me pensar sobre isso  
E eu vou dar-lhe a minha resposta amanhã de manhã  
Deixe-me __pensar sobre isso_

Eu perguntei: _Você vai me amar para sempre?_

Edward: _Deixe-me pensar sobre isso_

Eu: _Você vai me amar para sempre?_

Edward girou em um círculo, agarrando seu cabelo como se eu estivesse realmente fazendo-o enlouquecer.

_Eu não aguentava mais  
Senhor, eu estava enlouquecido  
E quando o sentimento se apoderou de mim  
Como uma onda  
Eu comecei a jurar a meu deus e sobre o túmulo da minha mãe  
Que eu te amo até o fim do tempo  
Eu jurei que eu te amo até o fim do tempo!_

Nós dois começamos a cantar o fim da música juntos, tentando o nosso melhor para não rir.

_Então agora eu estou rezando para o fim dos tempos  
Se apressar e chegar  
Porque se eu tenho que passar mais um minuto com você  
Eu não acho que eu posso realmente sobreviver  
Eu nunca vou quebrar minha promessa ou esquecer meu voto  
Mas só Deus sabe o que eu posso fazer agora  
Estou rezando para o fim dos tempos  
É tudo que eu posso fazer  
Rezando para o fim dos tempos, para que eu possa terminar o meu tempo com você!_

Edward:

_Foi há muito tempo e foi longe  
e assim foi muito melhor do que é hoje._

Eu:

_Nunca me senti tão bem  
Nunca me senti tão bem  
E nós estávamos brilhando como  
Um metal da ponta de uma faca_

E, lentamente, a música desapareceu, e enquanto público começou a aplaudir-nos, nós não poderíamos deixar de olhar para o outro e começamos a rir. Todas as coisas que eu nunca pensei que eu iria fazer. Este verão certamente me mudou.

A volta foi divertida, como sempre. Alice, Rose e eu estávamos animadas para sentir ainda um pouco de cansaço. E quando o carro parou na garagem, fiquei surpresa ao ver que o Jeep de Emmett já está lá.

**EPOV**

Eu implorei e insisti para Emmett me deixar conduzir para casa para que pudéssemos vencer as meninas, mas ele só me permitiu depois que eu disse a ele o meu raciocínio. Eu expliquei, e também disse a ele e Jasper que poderiam querer tomar Alice e Rose para ficar em um hotel à noite, eu sorri para mim mesmo, pensando na noite que estava por vir.

* * *

**Que capítulo gigante... Deus... traduzir essa música consumiu metade do tempo que levei pra traduzir a fic toda. Enfim espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até quarta. **

**Bjs**


	49. Fantasia Sombria

**********Disclaimer da ashel-13:** Bem, eu não estou na cadeia... ainda. Mas Twilight não é meu... então eu deixei as autoridades felizes por realmente dizer isso. Mostrem as línguas.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo ****48 – Fantasia Sombria**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV **

Jasper e Emmett haviam concordado em deixar a casa pela noite, provavelmente não querendo ser testemunhas do que estaria acontecendo naquela noite. Eles se dirigiram para seus quartos e começaram a colocar algumas das suas roupas e das roupas das garotas em uma mala, enquanto eu comecei a preparar as coisas para Bella e eu.

Eu tinha dirigido ainda mais rápido do que eu geralmente fazia, então eu tinha uma boa meia hora para estabelecer e preparar. Achei que depois da nossa pequena aventura no quarto de hotel do fã espreitador e pervertido, que Bella merecia algo um pouco mais diferente do que ela estava acostumada. E eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não estava esperando para fazer isso com ela por um bom tempo agora. Mas com o meu irmão, irmã e seus pares fora de casa, eu estava determinado a fazer esta noite especial.

Bella tinha essa coisa de pensar em mim como um cavalheiro. E um ou dois meses atrás, eu não faria objeções a esse rótulo. Mas se ela achava que eu não tinha um lado perverso, ela estava redondamente enganada. E ela descobriria o quanto ela estava errada esta noite.

Sim, eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito, mas nada sobre esta noite seria romântico. Não haveria pétalas de rosas atiradas sobre o quarto, e definitivamente não vai haver fazer amor esta noite. Esta noite seria a nossa fantasia sombria. Algo que nenhum de nós jamais viria a público e admitiria, mas que nós dois queríamos. Pelo menos eu sabia que _eu_ queria.

Coloquei lenços pretos sobre todas as lâmpadas no meu quarto para que a luz fosse mais escura e misteriosa. Também mudei os lençóis na minha cama do ouro normal para lençóis de seda vermelho e confortáveis, que pareciam bastante agradáveis contra as barras de ferro preto da estrutura da cama.

Coloquei o espartilho preto, a cinta-liga e longas luvas pretas no banheiro para que ela os colocasse. Eu tinha dois pares de algemas de aço no meu quarto também, para mim. Eu não sei se realmente as usaria, mas achei que as colocaria para fora 'apenas no caso'.

Quando coloquei minha calça do pijama preta de seda, ouvi as garotas estacionarem rindo. Emmett e Jasper encontraram as garotas lá fora com as malas, então elas não precisariam entrar. E antes deles sair, eu os tinha feito desligar todas as luzes.

Ouvi a porta da frente abrir e acendi uma vela, a única luz acesa no corredor.

"Olá?" Ouvi a voz doce de Bella chamar na escuridão. "Edward? Onde você está?"

Desci as escadas apenas com a luz da vela como meu guia. Quando me aproximei dela, eu poderia fazer o contorno do seu corpo mais e mais.

**BPOV **

Assim que tínhamos saído do carro, Emmett e Jasper correram para fora e pegaram Rose e Alice, dizendo algo sobre irem a um hotel para passar a noite.

"Divirta-se, Bella." Emmett riu quando entrou em seu jeep com Rose.

"Sim, não deixe muitas marcas nele." Jasper adicionou quando pulou para o banco do motorista do Porsche. Isso é engraçado. Alice sempre dirige.

Dei de ombros e me dirigi para a porta. Pelo lado positivo, eu tinha uma noite sozinha com Edward.

Entrei pela porta, só para encontrar tudo completamente às escuras. Eu apenas fiquei parada lá por um momento, perguntando-me o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Olá?" Eu gritei, só para ter o silêncio como resposta. "Edward? Onde você está?" Eu perguntei depois de não obter qualquer resposta.

Mas vi uma luz de velas no topo das escadas. Eu apenas movi um passo mais perto para conseguir um melhor olhar, e então eu o vi. Rapaz, eu o vi.

Edward desceu as escadas com a única luz na área sendo a vela que ele segurava. Ele estava sem camisa, exibindo aquele peito maravilhoso que eu tanto amava. A luz da vela iluminava aquele pedaço de carne delicioso dele. A única roupa que ele usava era um par de calças de pijama preta de seda. Eu poderia realmente me acostumar a chegar em casa para isso.

Uma vez que ele chegou ao final da escada, seus olhos nunca deixando o meu, ele nem sequer parou para murmurar um olá. Ele andou diretamente até mim e esmagou seus lábios nos meus. No começo eu fiquei chocada. Isso era algo novo e eu não estava esperando. Mas depois de um momento, eu alegremente me juntei a ele, minhas mãos indo para o seu cabelo.

Ele se afastou para nos permitir respirar.

"Olá para você também." Sorri, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. "Posso perguntar para que isso?"

"Eu te amo e quero compartilhar tudo com você." Ele disse quando começou a acariciar meu pescoço. "E se bem me lembro. Você disse naquela piscina que você queria saber _tudo_. Esta noite estou pensando em compartilhar isso com você." Ele disse em uma voz ronronando.

Honestamente, eu estava meio atordoada pela forma como ele estava beijando meu pescoço. Eu não entendi, a princípio, sobre o que ele estava falando.

E então isso me bateu. O que ele disse para mim na piscina.

_Edward me deu um beijo gentil e quando seus lábios soltaram os meus, ele foi para o meu ouvido. "Mmmm... obrigado. Isso é uma fantasia que você agora tornou realidade"._

_Eu me afastei para ver seu rosto. "Isso era uma fantasia sua?" Perguntei surpresa._

_"Bem, não exatamente assim, mas isso foi perto o suficiente." Ele sorriu._

_"Você nunca me disse isso." Eu disse a ele. _

_"Eu não disse muita coisa a você. Na verdade, eu só disse uma." Ele disse._

_"Bem, quantas ainda há?" Perguntei, curiosa agora._

_"Uma vez que elas envolvem você, elas são infinitas." Ele sorriu._

Fiquei tensa, surpresa com o que pode acontecer esta noite.

"Você está bem, amor?" Ele me perguntou, seus lábios ainda na minha garganta.

"Claro." Conseguiu soltar.

Edward se afastou de mim e olhou nos meus olhos, a vela refletindo os dele e eu já podia vê-lo. O olhar em seus olhos era algo que eu aprendi a conhecer bem no último mês. Querer. Luxúria. Amor. Necessidade. A intensidade disso naquele momento, com as luzes apagadas, e a vela brilhando, quase fez meus joelhos cederem.

"Você viria para cima comigo para continuar essa conversa?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Assenti como uma idiota, realmente não me importando com o que ele faria comigo no momento. E, juntos, subimos as escadas com a vela.

Ele abriu a porta do seu quarto e fiquei instantaneamente excitada. Tinha uma aura escura nele. Todas as suas lâmpadas estavam cobertas de modo que a luz do quarto fosse mínima. Havia um par de velas acesas, mas não de uma forma romântica. Não, isso era mais sombrio e misterioso, quase perigoso. Seus lençóis da cama foram alterados para os de seda vermelho sangue.

Aparentemente, Edward tinha um lado obscuro nele.

Ele se inclinou para o meu ouvido e sussurrou para mim, "Por que você não vai se trocar?"

Comecei a ir para a minha cômoda, mas ele puxou-me de volta pela minha cintura. "Uh-uh. Lembre-se, _eu_ escolhi uma roupa que você tem que usar." Ele lembrou-me com aquela sua voz sexy. "Está no banheiro." Ele chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha por um momento e então deixou-me ir me trocar.

Eu não queria me trocar. Eu só queria tomá-lo ali mesmo. Estávamos perto da porta. Eu poderia simplesmente empurrá-lo contra ela e começar a trabalhar. Mas essa era a sua pequena fantasia e eu gostei de como ele estava indo tão longe, então eu caminhei para o banheiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Havia ali alguma lingerie em cima do balcão e eu sorri para mim mesma para este lado novo e muito pervertido do meu Edward. Eu gostei disso. Eu me despi e comecei a colocar o espartilho, juntamente com a cinta-liga e as luvas pretas na altura do cotovelo. O garoto tem pontos pelo estilo. Ele definitivamente sabia o que era sexy.

**EPOV**

Uma vez que Bella tinha fechado a porta atrás dela, peguei um CD que tinha uma música rodando nele. Eu nunca pensei em fazer sexo com música de fundo. Isso sempre pareceu tão clichê. Fazer amor enquanto Marvin Gaye cantava Let's Get It On... isso simplesmente não era o meu estilo.

Mas depois da nossa viagem para Vegas, eu tinha ouvido essa música e achei completamente erótica. Eu não estava certo por que, mas eu podia imaginar Bella e eu tendo sexo lento e quente fumegante enquanto essa música tocava ao fundo.

Então, assim que eu liguei a música, a porta do banheiro abriu e eu imediatamente senti que estava em um filme. Coisas como essa nunca aconteciam na vida real. Quando a música começou a tocar, eu olhei sua magnificência dos seus dedos dos pés, pelas suas pernas longas e lisas, até a pequena calcinha preta que ela usava. Seus quadris femininos lá para eu pegar, pelo seu estômago liso, aos seios que eram mal contidos pelo espartilho preto. E, finalmente, seu rosto, que mantinha um sorriso sexy que ela usava só para mim. Eu estava, em uma palavra, sem palavras. Todas as palavras deixaram meu cérebro. Tudo saiu do meu cérebro. Eu não era mais um ser humano funcionando.

Este era o efeito que ela tinha sobre mim.

**BPOV**

Saí do banheiro para uma música lenta e erótica tocando no quarto de Edward. Seus olhos pareciam me despir dos meus pés aos meus seios, antes de finalmente trancar seus olhos comigo. Ele parecia totalmente chocado por um momento. Como se todos os pensamentos tivessem simplesmente deixado sua cabeça. Mas então, quando ele saiu disso, seus olhos tomaram um olhar completamente diferente.

Ele voltou para o Edward sexy. E, pela primeira vez, senti como se fôssemos completamente iguais. Ele tinha um olhar determinado em seus olhos, como se ele fosse me controlar. Amarrar-me e fazer o que quisesse comigo. Mas a roupa que eu estava usando estava indo para a minha cabeça. De repente eu me senti como uma dominatrix. Eu o controlaria muito.

Então, ali ficamos por um momento, a intensidade dos seus olhos quase fazendo-me gemer, mesmo com os 1,5 metros que estavam entre nós. Cada um de nós deu um passo em direção ao outro, nenhum de nós recuando do outro. Quase como uma dança. Um _Paso doble_***** do sexo. Circundando o outro como se o outro fosse a presa.

_*__Paso doble__: um estilo de dança espanhola._

Outro passo foi dado em direção um ao outro e os nossos olhos ficaram colados. Seus olhos pareciam escurecer a cada momento e demos passos em direção um ao outro até nossos peitos se tocarem. Não pressionando... mas um leve toque de pena que fez meus mamilos endurecerem com o contato suave.

E, como se nossos corpos estivessem trabalhando como um só, nós imediatamente nos agarramos ao mesmo tempo, puxando um em direção ao outro enquanto nossos corpos e lábios esmagavam juntos. Sua mão direita pressionou a parte inferior das minhas costas para ele, enquanto minha mão direita estava na sua nuca, certificando-se que não houvesse espaço entre as nossas bocas.

Quando sua mão começou a percorrer mais e mais para baixo, até que ambas começaram a massagear as bochechas expostas da minha bunda, minha mão direita enluvada mudou-se para percorrer o cabelo na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Minha outra mão delicadamente traçou os músculos do seu estômago e peito, sentindo-os contorcerem ao meu toque.

Nós nos afastamos para respirar, mas nossas mãos permaneceram onde estavam.

"Cama. Agora." Ele ordenou.

Eu olhei pra ele. "Não." Eu disse, fazendo-o levantar as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Bella, vá para a cama, ou então, ajude-me, eu vou _fazê_-la ir." Ele ameaçou.

Pesei minhas opções. De bom grado ir para a cama para ter sexo com Edward... OU, jogar com este novo lado perverso de nós dois e ver onde isso nos leva. Decisões, decisões.

Recuei do seu aperto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele me deu um olhar sexy e um sorriso próprio. Ele daria um passo em minha direção, e eu recuaria. Isso continuou por três passos, até que eu estava contra a parede.

Edward não perdeu tempo em pressionar contra mim. Suas mãos estavam nos dois lados da minha cabeça, apoiando-o quando ele esmagou seu corpo ao meu. "Eu peguei você." Ele disse em uma voz tão sexy e dominante, que eu juro que poderia ter tido um orgasmo ali mesmo, com seu hálito quente soprando no meu rosto quando ele inclinou a cabeça para mais perto de mim.

Minhas mãos deslizaram até sua barriga dura, seu peito e, finalmente, descansaram em seus ombros. Honestamente, eu precisava de apoio neste momento. Se ele dissesse algo assim de novo, eu não acho que meus pobres joelhos poderiam ser capazes de suportar.

Suas mãos caíram das paredes e foram para o meu estômago coberto de couro. Ele começou a correr seus dedos sobre o espartilho e a sensação dos seus dedos através do material estava fazendo minha pele queimar e a calcinha muito pequena que eu estava usando não estava fazendo nada para conter o líquido que ele estava fazendo sair em poças.

Para cima e para baixo suas mãos deslizavam, cada vez elas se aventuravam um pouco mais alto até que, finalmente, ele estava cobrindo meus seios de uma vez.

Seu rosto ainda estava tão perto do meu, que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente toda vez que ele exalava.

"Edward." Eu gemi, e mentalmente me amaldiçoei por ter abandonado o controle tão facilmente.

Eu o vi sorrir um pouco e fechei meus olhos, quase não sendo capaz de suportar a sua provocação mais. Mas eu podia sentir seu rosto ficando ainda um pouco mais perto.

"Você está pronta para a cama agora?" Ele perguntou, e eu poderia jurar que ouvi um sorriso nisso. Maldição, ele ganharia... outra vez.

Mas então eu tive uma idéia. Abri meus olhos e o beijei, chupando seu lábio inferior, fazendo sua excitação ainda mais evidente no meu estômago. "Tudo bem. A cama é uma boa idéia." Eu disse e o empurrei tão forte para fora de mim que ele cambaleou para trás.

Sorri quando avancei para ele. Ele apenas olhou para mim, não tendo certeza do que fazer com isso. Cheguei perto dele e o empurrei novamente, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama com os escorregadios lençóis de seda. Ele escapou para o topo da cama e eu me arrastei até o seu corpo como uma leoa perseguindo sua presa.

Assim que eu estava completamente sobre ele, inclinei-me para beijá-lo novamente, mas ele de repente nos virou. Ele sentou-se, ficando de pernas abertas sobre mim e estendendo a mão para pegar minha mão direita. Ele lentamente retirou a luva e beijou a palma da minha mão antes de estabelecê-la em sua coxa e fazer o mesmo à minha mão esquerda.

"Agora, você vai ser uma boa garota?" Ele perguntou. "Ou eu terei que puni-la por mau comportamento?" Ele perguntou.

O tom da sua voz estava me fazendo desistir. Eu realmente não me importava mais com os jogos. Eu perdi e eu não tinha problema em admitir isso. Tudo bem... o que seja. Eu só estava doendo de todas as provocações que ele fazia comigo. Eu simplesmente o queria. Empurrei meus quadris para cima para ele, fazendo-o silvar.

Em um segundo, ele estava deitado em cima de mim com a boca junto ao meu ouvido. "Isso não foi um comportamento muito bom, Isabella." Ele disse em uma voz rouca e sedutora que era o epítome do sexo.

"Edward. Eu preciso de você." Eu gemi.

Ele apenas sorriu e lambeu minha bochecha como ele tinha feito na piscina. Isso estava se tornando uma das minhas novas coisas favoritas. "Com o tempo, amor. Com o tempo." Ele disse enquanto levantou um dos meus braços em direção ao poste da cama. De repente, senti aço frio no meu pulso e ergui os olhos para descobrir que minha mão estava algemada à cama.

Edward estendeu até a mesa de cabeceira e, em seguida, algemou minha outra mão também.

"Aqui." Ele disse. "Nada de comportamento mau mais".

Ele se abaixou e deslizou o dedo indicador na minha cinta-liga e deslizou em torno da coisa toda antes de muito lentamente puxá-la para baixo. Ele ignorou o item e beijou a minha perna inteira. Ele fez o mesmo à outra, fazendo-me choramingar com a lentidão que ele ia.

Minhas pernas agora livres, ele deslizou as mãos para cima e para baixo delas, até que repousaram sobre o tecido do meu fio dental de couro. Ele passou sua mão para cima e cobriu meu sexo coberto, fazendo-me empinar meus quadris em sua mão e choramingar seu nome.

Ele abaixou a cabeça entre as minhas pernas e passou a língua sobre o fio dental cobrindo a minha fenda. Eu instintivamente empinei meu quadril até sua boca, mas ele já tinha se afastado.

Ele olhou para mim debaixo das suas pestanas e eu tive que jogar minha cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos ao sentir aquele olhar que ele me dava. Mas quando fechei meus olhos, só vi aquele rosto novamente. Comecei a puxar minhas mãos contra as algemas, tentando me soltar.

"Bella." Ele quase cantou com sua voz musical. "Seja boa." Ele alertou.

"Edward. Eu não agüento mais isso." Eu disse a ele.

"Ok, amor." Ele disse.

Ele correu as mãos para cima do meu corpo e minhas costas, que instintivamente arquearam para ele. Ele rapidamente desfez o espartilho e o puxou para fora do meu corpo. Deixei escapar um suspiro, pensando que a tortura estava chegando ao fim, mas ele não fez um movimento para tirar as algemas de mim.

Em vez disso, ele colocou um beijo gentil nos meus lábios antes de baixar o beijo do meu pescoço para o meu peito. Enquanto meu peito subia e descia pesadamente com cada respiração que eu tomava, Edward beijou cada monte antes de começar a sugar meu mamilo esquerdo ereto enquanto sua mão massageava o direito.

Meus gemidos saíam em respirações enquanto arqueei minhas costas em sua boca quente, querendo que ele consumisse mais de mim. Ele mudou para o outro seio e me fez ofegar quando ele suavemente mordeu meu mamilo.

Meus braços imploravam para agarrar às suas costas, seu pescoço. Meus dedos desejavam tocar em qualquer parte daquela sua pele deliciosa.

Quando ele decidiu que tinha acabado com a tortura em mim, ele sorriu e me beijou novamente de forma gentil. Ele estendeu a mão para o meu pulso esquerdo e ouvi um pequeno clique. Ele fez o mesmo ao meu direito e meus braços caíram na cama.

Assim que eu tinha percebido que estava livre, envolvi meus braços em torno de Edward e puxei-me até seus lábios, beijando-o profundamente. Minhas pernas envolveram ao redor do seu tronco, querendo sentir mais dele.

Eventualmente eu o soltei e ele sorriu para mim. "Alguém um pouco ansioso." Ele ronronou.

Em vez de responder, puxei para baixo sua calça de seda, descobrindo algo muito mais importante do que a seda. Ele me ajudou a tirá-la completamente, então ele estava deitado em cima de mim com nada além do que Deus o abençoou, e ele era abençoado.

Ele rasgou através dos lados do meu fio dental e jogou a roupa no chão.

"Agora, quem está ansioso?" Eu perguntei com uma risada que saiu mais como um fôlego do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu posso ir devagar, se você quiser." Ele respondeu com uma voz rouca. Embora ele dissesse que podia, eu estava duvidando da sua força de vontade pelo tom da sua voz. Mas não ousei dizer nada por medo de que ele realmente _fosse_ mais lento.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo para as minhas dobras e, assim como antes, colocou um suave beijo lá antes de entrar. Ou, pelo menos, isso é o que eu pensei que ele faria.

Ele desceu e estava prestes a voltar-se para mim, mas parou como se tivesse percebido algo. Em vez disso, ele sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça de volta para baixo, lambendo minha coxa que estava, sem dúvida, molhada. Ele beijou minha dobra lisa novamente, fazendo-me gemer. E então sua língua começou sua tortura. Ela deslizaria para dentro, só para voltar para fora. Ele tinha feito isso três vezes antes de beijar minha protuberância.

Ele a tomou em sua boca e a mordeu delicadamente, fazendo-me gritar o nome dele em surpresa. Eu podia sentir meu fim se aproximando e tenho certeza que ele podia sentir isso também.

Ele subiu de volta para mim e facilmente deslizou para dentro de mim. Gritei alto, conseguindo o prazer que me tinha sido negado. Mas eu precisava de mais. Nós balançamos juntos, nossos corpos lisos pelo suor dos nossos esforços. A seda que havia escorregado tão bem debaixo dos nossos corpos no início, agora estava colando às minhas costas e se movendo conosco. O colchão começou a saltar quanto mais a gente balançava, mais e mais forte.

Então, finalmente, eu não podia agüentar mais e eu gozei. Edward continuou a investir contra mim, até que gozou também e nos rolou para o pegajoso lençol de seda.

"Isso foi..." Eu comecei, mas não consegui concluir.

"Uau".

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Mas 'uau' realmente não parecia cobrir isso.

"Mas você disse que havia mais fantasias. Quais eram elas?" Eu perguntei, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ele simplesmente beijou minha cabeça. "Eu vou te dizer depois de algumas horas de sono." Ele disse enquanto me puxava apertada para ele.

"Talvez você devesse tê-los passando duas noites em um hotel." Eu ri, embora eu estivesse falando completamente sério. Mais uma noite como essa, eu NÃO me importaria nada.

"Eu poderia levar a eles esta oferta." Ele ronronou no meu ouvido.

Mas, no momento, nós dois simplesmente precisávamos de algumas horas de sono. Meus braços estavam doloridos das algemas e eu precisaria descansar, se faríamos _isso _de novo. E nós _faríamos_ isso de novo.

* * *

**Nem preciso dizer que morri com esse capítulo né? Todo na ~safadeza~ desses dois. Querem o próximo na terça? Só pedir rsrs**

**Bjs **

**xx  
**


	50. Agradando e Provocando

**********Disclaimer da ashel-13:** CARA! Sério. Não, não é meu. Nada é... você está me ouvindo? NADA! Agora vão!

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 49 – Agradando e Provocando**

**BPDV**

Um zumbido me acordou do sono que eu estava. Olhei para Edward e sorri. Ele ainda estava dormindo e parecia tão pacífico, para não mencionar sexy. A única coisa que cobria sua forma requintada era um pedaço do lençol vermelho. E mesmo assim cobria muito pouco dele. Ele só lhe cobria as pernas e a parte dele que eu gostava tanto, deixando a mostra a lateral do osso do seu quadril sexy e a forma V perfeita de seu corpo formado.

Olhei para o relógio para ver que eram apenas dez horas o. Eu gentilmente alonguei-me sobre Edward e peguei o telefone para descobrir que era Alice.

"Olá?" Eu o cumprimentei.

"Bella?" perguntou ela.

"Eu certamente espero que sim. Por que? Acha que Edward deveria ter outra garota em sua cama no momento?" Eu brinquei.

"Não." ela riu. "Eu estava apenas pensando que você seria Edward."

"Eu fico muito isso." Eu a provoquei.

"Cale a boca." ela riu. E depois o seu tom se tornou mais interessado. "Então, eu percebo coisas foram bem depois que saímos."

"Oh, 'bem' é definitivamente um eufemismo." Eu disse com um suspiro, enquanto tentava ficar quieta o suficiente para não acordar Edward. "Eu realmente preciso agradecer-lhe alguma outra hora. O homem é como uma máquina. Juro por Deus, ele foi construído para isso."

"Whoa! Ok, é do meu irmão que está falando." ela riu.

"Desculpe. Eu meio que esqueço. Sem mais detalhes, eu prometo." Eu disse.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que vocês estavam tendo uma boa noite. Jesus, nós chegamos em casa bem cedo. Há quanto tempo você estava dormindo?" perguntou ela.

"Um cerca de uma hora e meia." Eu disse a ela. "Nós decidimos que só precisávamos de uma soneca."

"Querido Deus. Vocês são piores do que Rose e Em. Eu acho que nós não vamos voltar até bem tarde. Eu não quero andar em nada." ela riu.

"Parece uma boa idéia. E não aja como se você não está fazendo nada." Eu disse.

Ela apenas riu e eu ouvi Jasper em segundo plano. "Alice, você foi uma enfermeira impertinente. Que tipo de médico eu sou para ter uma enfermeira impertinente. Eu acho que eu preciso puni-la."

"Oh, Deus, ALICE! Por favor, volte para ele. Isso é muito mais do que eu quisesse ouvir." Eu disse.

Ela apenas riu. "Você não tem que me dizer duas vezes. Tchau".

"Tchau".

Eu desliguei o telefone e me inclinei para colocá-lo de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Enquanto estava voltando para o lado de Edward, seus braços foram em volta de mim e puxou-me em cima dele para que o meu peito nu estava no seu.

Seus olhos verdes abriram nos meus e ele tinha o sorriso mais bonito e orgulhoso no rosto.

"Uma máquina, hein?" ele sorriu.

Eu podia sentir o calor aumentar no meu rosto e eu enterrei-o em seu peito.

"Construído para isso? Porque, Bella, eu nunca soube que você pensava tais coisas." ele disse enquanto seus dedos corriam para cima e para baixo da minha espinha, deixando um rastro de fogo.

"Não fique envergonhada. É bom saber que posso satisfazê-la." ele sussurrou ternamente.

"Como se houvesse qualquer duvida." Eu olhei para ele. "Eu quero dizer, honestamente."

"Ainda é bom ouvir." disse ele.

Eu beijei seu peito. "Acho que você sabe exatamente o quanto você me satisfaz."

"Bella", alertou. "Não comece o que você não pode terminar." Não escapou que a sua voz mais uma vez tornou-se mais rouca do que o habitual. Eu sorri contra seu peito.

"Eu já tive um problema de terminar?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Você não está cansada?" ele perguntou, mas apertando em minhas costas. Rolei e soltei suas mãos de mim.

Sentei-me, escanchada em seu torso, e seus olhos se arregalaram pela exposição do meu corpo. Eu sorri para ele com a reação que tinha, apesar de um rubor pequeno ainda pintado no meu rosto.

"Eu não estou cansada. Mas porque você apenas não mantém a postura por um tempo." Eu disse na voz mais sexy que consegui. Pelo menos, eu esperava que soasse sexy.

Inclinei-me e beijei sua barriga, ouvindo-o gemer em resposta. Exatamente o tipo de resposta que eu estava esperando. Eu apressei meu corpo ainda mais para baixo e continuei a beijar mais para baixo, ocasionalmente mordendo sua pele.

"Mmm, Bella."

Foi tão emocionante quando eu poderia levá-lo a fazer isso por mim. Além disso, fui movendo o lençol de seda com o meu corpo enquanto eu deslizava da minha maneira para baixo. Logo eu tinha descoberto o seu eixo impressionante. Levei-o na minha mão e deixei a minha língua tocar levemente a ponta, fazendo os seus olhos fecharem e as mãos agarrarem o pano de seda ao seu lado.

Eu decidi jogar o suficiente com ele e eu lentamente deslizei-o em minha boca quente e úmida. Ele contrariou seus quadris para cima para mim e eu envolvi minha língua em torno dele.

Enquanto eu balançava minha cabeça, minha mão direita acariciou o que não poderia caber na minha boca, enquanto minha esquerda chegou a massagear suas bolas.

"Foda-se, Bella. Oh deus" ele gemeu. Ele parecia tão sujo que eu só queria continuar.

Eu podia senti-lo ficar ainda mais duro na minha boca e, eventualmente, suas mãos soltando o lençol folhas e caindo na parte de trás da minha cabeça, para controlar o ritmo que eu estava indo. Ele continuou a gemer e contorcer-se debaixo de mim, com seus quadris levantando de vez em quando.

Então, o senti tenso e derramou o seu líquido doce na minha garganta. Tenho a certeza que eu tinha engolido tudo isso antes de liberá-lo. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e sua respiração era irregular. Eu me arrastei de volta o seu corpo pairando acima dele. Eu queria provocá-lo, assim como ele tinha feito comigo. Meus mamilos endurecidos, eram a única parte do meu peito que tocava o seu.

Suas mãos imediatamente estenderam e agarraram minha bunda. Ele continuou a apalpar-me, fazendo um suspiro sair da minha boca.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira.

Em vez de me responder, ele simplesmente virou-nos e começou seu ataque em meus lábios. Eu não discuti enquanto as minhas mãos fechavam em cabelo e sua mão prensava em minhas costas, me fazendo arquear para ele.

Seus beijos moveram-se para baixo de meus lábios ao meu pescoço, e para os meus seios. Mas eu não estava tendo isso. Em toda a realidade, eu estava realmente querendo isso, mas não havia nenhuma maneira ele estaria saindo assim tão fácil. Não depois de me algemar na noite passada. De jeito nenhum.

"Edward?" Eu disse. Sua cabeça ergueu com surpresa. Se eu não estivesse tentando tanto, eu estaria rindo da sua cara. Normalmente, quando ele fazia isso comigo, eu gemia o seu nome. Mas eu tentei o meu melhor para fazer parecer que eu estava desinteressada ou irritada. E Deus, deixe-me dizer-lhe, com um Edward nu em cima de você quente e pronto, que não é uma tarefa fácil.

"Edward, você não está com fome. Estou com fome." Eu disse, rezando para que não rir. Quero dizer maneira de atirar alguém para baixo. Ele está tentando transar comigo e digo-lhe que quero comida. Seu expressão estava verdadeiramente impagável.

"Agora?" ele perguntou como se dissesse: 'Eu estou meio ocupado aqui.'

Eu assenti. "Nós não comemos nada desde o restaurante." Eu disse a ele.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração, que eu não acho que eu deveria ouvir e, em seguida, subiu de cima de mim. Ele me deu um beijo casto na boca. "Então eu vou fazer-nos alguma coisa." ele disse, saindo da cama.

Eu sorri para ele enquanto sua bunda nua e bela caminhava até a porta e pelo corredor. Ele não havia se preocupado em colocar qualquer coisa, e eu não me importava, no mínimo. Assim que a porta se fechou joguei os lençóis de cima de mim e corri para armário de Edward. Eu estava indo para ter o troco, e eu sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

**EPDV**

Maldita. Quero dizer, podemos falar sobre ferir o ego de um homem? Eu estava um pouco desconfiado de que era um troco para a minha maneira de torturá-la ontem à noite, mas ainda assim. Era apenas frio. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, ainda nu. Realmente não importa. Ninguém estava em casa, e nós não tínhamos qualquer vizinhos por milhas.

Eu não era o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas eu sabia fazer um omelete, que Bella sempre parecia gostar. Eu sabia que era tarde, mas eu retirei os ingredientes para um omelete espanhol de qualquer jeito, esperando satisfazê-la (uma vez que, aparentemente, eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho). **(hahah... pobre Edward)**

Não demorou muito tempo para fazer duas omeletes. Eu estava no processo de colocá-los nos pratos quando Bella entrou e ouvi sua voz doce e uma cadeira sendo arrastada. Eu sorri para o tom feliz em sua voz. Que era quase tão bom quanto ela gemendo, mas não completamente. De qualquer maneira, eu estava contente, desde que ela estava feliz. É ela preferiria ter comida do que eu no momento, então não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso, além do meu melhor para fazê-la feliz.

Virei e quase deixei os pratos caírem.

Bella estava sentada lá com um sorriso doce no rosto, mas o que ela estava usando era positivamente pecaminoso. As longas pernas estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa fazendo com que fosse a posição sentada mais sexy que eu já tinha visto ela fazer (menos alguns dos mais sexual). Ela estava vestindo a fantasia de vampira que eu tinha comprado, quando tínhamos ido ao parque temático.

Quando ela tinha usado naquele dia, ela estava tão tímida e desconfortável nele. Mas lá estava ela sentada usando a coisa como ela usava a coisa como se fosse comum. Oh, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ela sorriu transformando em uma travessa enquanto seu olhar percorria meu corpo e caiu sobre a minha excitação. E acreditem, eu estava _completamente_ excitado.

"Será que vamos comer ou o quê?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

Forcei minhas pernas irem para frente colocando um prato na frente dela, ainda maravilhado. Eu sentei na mesa ao lado dela, com medo de que se estivesse muito perto eu pularia sobre a mesa e atacaria o meu amor.

Ela pegou o garfo e começou a comer, e tudo que eu podia fazer era prestar atenção. Ela coloava o garfo suavemente em sua boca, apenas para retirá-lo lentamente. Querido Deus, eu nunca soube que um garfo poderia ser tão excitante. Mas observando os lábios engolir o utensílio só me fez lembrar como a boca dela tinha me chupado não muito tempo atrás.

"Não está com fome?" ela perguntou com uma voz sexy. Eu assenti, mas não era da fome que ela estava falando. E então eu senti. Bota começou a engatinhar até minha perna e para minha virilha, fazendo-me quer soltar-me e pegá-la.

De repente ela se levantou e voltou-se para as escadas, só para virar a cabeça para trás. "Bem, você vem ou o que?", perguntou ela.

"Quase". Eu respondi com uma voz tensa, não sabendo se ela me ouviu.

**BPDV**

Depois de na noite anterior, Edward e eu tínhamos dormido bem durante a tarde. Então nós tomamos um banho e, relutantemente, colocamos algumas roupas. Torturá-lo na noite passada tinha sido uma boa experiência. Eu tinha o dominado, fazendo-o implorar o caminho que havia feito para mim. Quem sabia que uma simples roupa de vampira poderia ter tal efeito. Infelizmente eu não consegui pedir mais fantasias de Edward... estávamos um pouco ocupados.

Todos voltaram para casa em torno de três e perguntaram como tinha ido a nossa noite. Todos eles tiveram sorrisos em suas expressões idiotas que correspondia a minha e a de Edward também, assim que eles deixaram pouco à imaginação sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"Adivinha o que nós queremos fazer neste fim de semana?" Emmett perguntou, praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo.

Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo perguntando 'o que'. Ele era tão adorável. Como uma criança gigante. Ele estava saltando para cima e para baixo, ele estava tão feliz.

"Nós vamos acampar!" ele gritou pulando para cima e para baixo. Fiquei realmente chocada. Quero dizer realmente Alice concordou com isso? Minha Alice?

Ela me olhou como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. "Eu percebi que eu iria deixá-los fazer algo viril." ela riu. Rose, por outro lado, não parecia tão entusiasmada com a idéia.

Voltei minha atenção para Edward que parecia em êxtase, como Jasper. "Acampar?" Eu perguntei num sussurro. "Você está realmente animado sobre acampar. Você percebe que eu poderia me matar." Eu disse.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu vou te proteger. Além disso, um fim de semana sozinho em uma tenda com você seria incrível."

Meus joelhos quase cederam em suas palavras. Talvez um acampamento não seria tão ruim.

* * *

**Bella querida não é só o Edward que é uma máquina de sexo... nossa eles estão aproveitando mesmo esse verão.**

**Querem o próximo capítulo na sexta? Só pedir :)**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	51. A Salsicha de Edward

**************Disclaimer da ashel-13:** Twilight não me pertence. Mas uma vez eu conheci um menino atendente na 4n6 e disse que ele era "o garoto mais bonito que eu já tinha visto na vida real". Hahahah... verdadeira história. Desde aquele dia, ele já foi para o 3º lugar... lol. Ele agora está atrás de umsalva-vidas quente, e de um garoto quente que vi na fila da 6 Flags. LOL. É claro que Edward iria vencer a todos... sem perguntas... filho. (Ok, o 'filho' realmente não funciona, mas que seja, eu estou bem assim).

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 50 – A Salsicha de Edward**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV **

Eu sempre tinha sido um fã de acampar. Emmett, Jasper e eu sairíamos para acampar com Carlisle o tempo na época da escola. Apenas os homens na floresta. Era muito divertido e relaxante. Não ter que lidar com as mães, ou irmãs. Nós teríamos continuado a tradição, mas com todo mundo estando tão ocupado, parecia que nunca poderíamos conseguir o momento certo.

Mas lá estávamos nós, os três rapazes indo acampar novamente. Mas desta vez seria melhor. _Muito _melhor. Por quê? A resposta a essa pergunta tem 1m55cm, olhos castanhos e um corpo que eu não poderia ficar longe pela minha vida. Era uma coisa muito boa que a barraca que eu tinha era tão grande.

Passamos o resto do dia nos preparando. As meninas foram as encarregadas de embalar as roupas e alimentos. Alice disse que ela nos chutaria para o rio mais próximo se algum de nós usasse um chapéu de pesca com isca falsa pendurada fora dele. E então ela decidiu que elas fariam as malas, contanto que arrumássemos os equipamentos.

Então Emmett, Jasper e eu nos dirigimos para a garagem onde guardávamos todos os equipamentos. Pegamos as três grandes barracas, colchões de ar, rádio, sacos de dormir... todos os essenciais.

Decidimos que deveríamos ir para a cama bem cedo, já que o dia seria longo e dormir em um colchão de ar não era a coisa mais confortável, então eu sabia que esta seria a última vez que eu teria um bom descanso em um tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com meu despertador. Eu o tinha estabelecido para ter certeza de que Bella e eu estaríamos prontos a tempo. Tínhamos a tendência de ser facilmente distraídos. Felizmente para Alice e os outros que teriam que esperar por nós (e não tão felizmente para mim), Bella tinha ido para a cama completamente coberta, vestindo uma das minhas camisas e um par de shorts. Suspirei enquanto ela preguiçosamente saiu da cama. Na verdade, ela ainda estava incrivelmente tentadora. Eu adorava quando ela usava as minhas roupas.

Mas eu encolhi os ombros dissipando esse pensamento enquanto nós dois levantamos e ficamos prontos. Nós fomos lá embaixo e roubamos uma xícara de café na cozinha. Eram cinco da manhã e eu estava agradecendo a Deus que eu não tinha que dirigir. Nós estaríamos, mais uma vez, no jeep de Emmett. Infelizmente para ele, o camping ficava a três horas de distância. Isso seria foda.

A primeira hora na estrada foi tranqüila devido a todos nós ainda estarmos meio adormecidos. A cabeça de Bella estava descansando em meu peito e Alice estava sentada no de Jasper, colocando sua cabeça contra a janela. Mas, por alguma razão, todo o cansaço pareceu evaporar. Rose tinha rolado para baixo sua janela na tentativa de manter Emmett acordado, e teve sucesso em acordar o resto de nós também.

"Rosa, você poderia, por favor, colocar uma boa música. Estou cansada de ouvir essa porcaria." Bella pediu após a quinta música da Mariah Carey.

Ela olhou para Bella. "Tudo bem, você quer uma boa música?" Ela rosnou. "Você acha que é a única com bom gosto?" Ela retrucou enquanto procurava em seu iPod. "O que você acha dessas maçãs?" Ela apertou o play e de repente o carro estava vivo.

Bella e Alice sorriram e começaram a mover seus braços ao redor.

"Bella, você é Marky Mark, e Rose e eu seremos Loletata Holloway." Alice riu. E assim tudo começou.

_Yeah__  
Can you feel it baby  
I can too_

Sim  
Você pode sentir isso, baby  
Eu também posso

Bella cantou enquanto Alice e Rose fizeram os "oo's".

_Ooh__  
Come on swing it  
C-C-Come on swing it  
Ooh  
Come on swing it  
C-C-Come on swing it_

Ooh  
Venha balançar  
V-V-Venha balançar  
Ooh  
Venha balançar  
V-V-Venha balançar

Bella disse.

Eu não poderia deixar de, pelo menos, ter uma pequena parte, então eu disse,

_"1-2-3. Now we come to the pay off."_

1-2-3. Agora chegou a hora.

Rose e Alice começaram a cantar.

_It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a good vibration_

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma boa vibração

E então, naturalmente, Bella saltou com seu sotaque falso de Boston cantando como Marky Mark.

_Yo! It´s about that time__  
To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
I'm a get mine so get yours  
I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this  
Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this  
Bringing this to the entire nation  
Black, white, red, brown  
Feel the vibration_

_Come on come on  
Feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration_

Yo! Trata-se do tempo  
Para levar adiante o ritmo e a rima  
Eu estou tendo o meu para obter o seu  
Eu quero ver o suor saindo dos seus poros  
Na ponta da casa é como eu estou balançando isto  
Estritamente um menino hip-hop, não cantando isso  
Trazendo isso para toda a nação  
Preto, branco, vermelho, marrom  
Sinta a vibração

Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Sinta a sensação  
Sinta a vibração

Rose e Alice:

_It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation_

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação

Bella, novamente:

_Vibrations good like Sunkist__  
Many wanna know who done this  
Marky Mark and I'm here to move you  
Rhymes will groove you  
And I'm here to prove to you  
That we can party on the positive side  
And pump positive vibes  
So come along for the ride  
Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation  
So feel the vibration_

_Come on come on  
Feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration_

Vibrações boas como Sunkist  
Muitos querem saber quem faz isso  
Marky Mark e eu estamos aqui para te mover  
O ritmo vai pegar você  
E estou aqui para provar para você  
Que nós podemos partir para o lado positivo  
E bombar a vibe positiva  
Então venha para o passeio  
E bombar a vibe positiva  
Fazer-te sentir o ritmo é a minha profissão  
Então, sinta a vibração

Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Sinta a sensação  
Sinta a vibração

A essa altura, quase tivemos o jeep tombando. Estávamos todos balançando nossos corpos para trás e para frente no jeep e agitando as mãos loucamente no ar.

_It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation_

_Donnie D break it down_

_Donnie D's on the back up__  
Drug free, so put the crack up  
No need for speed  
I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my  
Body is healthy  
My rhymes make me wealthy  
And the Funky Bunch helps me  
To bring you a show eith no intoxication  
Come on feel the vibration_

_Yeah  
Can you feel it baby  
I can too_

_It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation_

_Now the time has come for you to get up__  
The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up  
On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to  
Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to  
Pure Hip Hop, no sell out  
If you ain't in it to win it  
Then get the hell out  
I command you to dance  
I wanna see motivation  
Come on now feel the vibration_

_(Piano solo)_

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação

Donnie D se quebrou

Donnie D está de volta  
Sem drogas, então levante-se  
Não há necessidade de velocidade  
Eu sou o anti D-R-O-G-A, meu  
Corpo é saudável  
Minha rima me faz rico  
E o Funky Bunch me ajuda  
A trazer a você um show com nenhuma intoxicação  
Vamos sentir a vibração

Sim  
Você pode sentir isso, baby  
Eu também posso

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação

Agora chegou o momento para você se levantar  
O resto você tinha farto, mas Yo, eu não viu deixar  
No ritmo e rima que é projetado  
Faça seu movimento para trás para o que eu estou inclinado  
Puro Hip Hop, não caia fora  
Se você não está nela para vencê-la  
Então, dê o fora  
Eu ordeno que você dance  
Eu quero ver motivação  
Vamos sentir a vibração

(Solo de piano)

É claro que eu tomei para mim ser o tocador de piano e comecei a pressionar os dedos na coxa de Bella como se fosse o piano.

_It´s such a good vibration__  
Come on come on come on  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
Feel it feel it_

_It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation_

_(Piano – out)_

_It´s such a good vibration__  
Come on come on come on  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
Feel it feel it_

_It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation__  
__It´s such a good vibration__  
__It´s such a sweet sensation_

_(Piano – out)_

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Vamos vamos vamos  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Sinta a sensação

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação

(Sem piano)

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Vamos vamos vamos  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Sinta a sensação

Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação  
Essa é uma boa vibração  
Essa é uma doce sensação

(Sem piano)

Mais uma vez eu 'toquei' contra a coxa de Bella até a última nota.

Marky Mark e os Funkybunch certamente sabiam como acordar um jeep cheio de três casais indo acampar. Tenho certeza de que é _exatamente_ o que eles tinham em mente quando escreveram isso, pensei sarcasticamente para mim.

"De onde vocês, meninas, vieram com tudo isso?" Emmett perguntou com uma risada enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

Elas encolheram os ombros, mas Rose respondeu. "Bella e eu estávamos conversando sobre como Mark Wahlberg era bonito um dia, e então decidimos procurá-lo no youtube. Encontramos este vídeo".

"E então elas o assistiram sem parar durante umas três semanas." Alice riu.

"Ah, você gostou também." Bella defendeu.

"Bella, você passou por um estágio Marky Mark?" Jasper perguntou, mas ele estava olhando para mim. Ficou muito claro que ele queria esfregar o fato de que Bella achava alguém mais atraente. Olhei para a sua tentativa, mas não havia como negar que eu _estava_ com um pouco de ciúme. Tão sem razão como isso era, eu não gostei.

"Bem, a faculdade é um tempo de experimentação." Bella riu quando colocou a cabeça no meu peito, olhando para mim e colocando um rápido beijo no meu queixo.

"Você teve todas as experiências?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela riu e, em seguida, deu um sorriso sedutor para mim. "Bem, existem mais algumas coisas que eu gostaria de tentar." Ela provocou enquanto brincava com os botões da minha camisa.

"Gente, lembram quando fomos todas ver o filme _Os Infiltrados_?" Alice riu.

Rose virou a cabeça e olhou para Bella e Alice. "E então todas nós escolhemos qual cara pegaríamos?" Ela riu.

"O quê? O que você quer dizer com caras que vocês pegariam?" Jasper perguntou, mais do que um pouco chocado, e Emmett e eu, eu tenho certeza que tínhamos o mesmo olhar em nossos rostos como ele.

"Bem, todas nós decidimos quando vimos que eu ficaria com Mark Wahlberg por causa da coisa toda de Marky Mark. Rose ficaria com Leo DiCaprio, e Alice pegaria Matt Damon. Tudo funcionou muito bem." Ela riu.

"Rose, isso foi enquanto éramos noivos?" Emmett perguntou, com um beicinho.

"Oh Emmett, eu disse a Leo que eu o estava deixando por você, não se preocupe." Ela disse quando beliscou sua bochecha. Ele imediatamente sorriu e voltou para a estrada. Eu revirei os olhos para ele.

O resto do passeio de carro foi, felizmente, gasto não falando de outros caras bons. Eu realmente não sei quanta conversa mais de Marky Mark eu poderia ter. Em vez disso, todos cantamos muito mais músicas e todos rimos de Emmett enquanto ele cantava cada palavra de Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Rose estava dobrada em risadas, Alice estava segurando-se na janela do jeep de risadas e Bella estava agarrando-se em mim ao redor do pescoço enquanto ela estava quase em lágrimas. Mas Emmett nos ignorou e continuou cantando.

Quando 'What is Love' começou, todos nós fizemos o estrondoso cabeça para os lados de A Night at the Roxbury. No momento em que a música terminou, todos os nossos pescoços estavam doloridos e decidimos não ouvir essa música de novo por um tempo.

Mas isso não importava porque nós tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino. Era o mesmo lugar que Carlisle sempre costumava nos levar. Uma bela área esvaziada ao lado do lago. Era o lugar perfeito.

Ajudei Bella a sair do jeep e ela ofegou em admiração, assim como as outras garotas.

"Este lugar é lindo." Bella quase sussurrou. Fui atrás dela e deslizei os braços em volta da sua cintura, descansando o meu queixo no ombro dela.

"Mas isso não é nada em comparação a você." Sussurrei antes de beijar seu rosto.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Êita, Edward, você sempre tem que ser tão doce?" Ela riu quando se virou em meus braços para me encarar.

Eu dei-lhe o sorriso torto que ela tanto gostava. "Eu acho que fui qualquer coisa _menos _doce na outra noite quando algemei você à cama." Eu disse, pressionando-a para mais perto de mim.

"Ah, a barraca vai ser balançada essa noite." Jasper disse enquanto olhava para nós, fazendo Alice e o resto do grupo rir.

"Sério? E quem vai ser a sua enfermeira pervertida da noite, doutor?" Bella atirou de volta, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse vermelho de vergonha do comentário dele.

Desta vez, apenas Rose e Emmett riram.

"Calem-se vocês dois. Qual é a sensação de ficar em segundo lugar, atrás de Edward, o puritano, e Bella, a inocente?" Alice atirou a eles.

Eles imediatamente se calaram. Todos nos entreolhamos e explodimos em uma gargalhada alta. Logo estávamos em condições de nos controlar e começamos a desempacotar tudo. As garotas sentaram contra uma árvore, apenas observando enquanto armamos as barracas em conjunto.

**BPOV**

Enquanto os meninos começaram a armar as barracas, nós nos sentamos e observamos nossos homens no trabalho. Estava começando a ficar quente lá fora, e nós estávamos sentadas ali, então eu não conseguia imaginar como era ter que armar uma barraca.

Aparentemente, o calor estava atingindo os rapazes também. Eu assisti quando as mãos fortes de Edward se estenderam para a parte inferior da sua camisa e, eu juro por Deus, era como num filme. Eu só queria que eu pudesse diminuir a imagem e, em seguida, rebobinar e vê-la novamente. Mordi meu lábio quando ele lentamente tirou a camisa de botões e a camiseta por baixo dela em um movimento suave.

Eu mal notei os outros rapazes tirando suas camisas também. Meus olhos estavam grudados em Edward para realmente perceber. Ele enxugou a testa com as costas do seu antebraço. Isso o fez parecer um trabalhador rústico e viril que tinha estado cortando madeira na floresta durante muito tempo. Minha mente começou a fugir para uma pequena fantasia envolvendo Lady Bella e seu servo, Edward.

Eu estaria usando um vestido que se usava há séculos atrás enquanto eu vivia em um palácio. Edward, por outro lado, usaria apenas calças de escravos e uma regata branca, que teria sempre uma mancha de sujeira sobre ela. Ele perguntaria se havia algo com o que ele poderia me ajudar e eu acenaria com a cabeça, levando-o ao meu quarto de dormir. Ele começaria a me beijar, com o suor doce do seu trabalho ainda sobre ele. Suas mãos começariam a tirar o vestido de cima de mim e então, depois de nós dois estarmos sem roupa, sua mão estaria...

"Bella, amor, você está bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça para encontrar Edward sentado na minha frente, olhando com preocupação.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu estou bem." Eu disse a ele. "Eu só estava pensando." Eu disse enquanto meu rosto corou.

Ele sorriu conscientemente para mim. "Pensando em quê?" Ele perguntou. O calor no meu rosto crescia e eu olhei em volta para ver que Alice e Rose já não estavam ao meu lado. Jasper e Emmett também haviam desaparecido.

"Onde estão todos?" Eu perguntei.

"Experimentando as suas barracas." Ele riu. "Você quer ir para um passeio? Eu prefiro não ouvir." Ele disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para mim. Eu a agarrei e fui içada para cima, quase colidindo com o peito nu de Edward.

Ele me levou para longe da nossa vista e ao longo do lago. Passamos um tempo em silêncio confortável antes que ele sentiu a necessidade de me envergonhar novamente.

"Então, no que você estava pensando antes?" Ele perguntou.

"Edward, você pode, por favor, simplesmente deixar isso passar? Não era nada." Eu disse, olhando para o chão na minha frente.

"Se não era nada, então por que você está tão envergonhada?" Ele respondeu.

Eu não respondi.

"Tudo bem, eu vou adivinhar." Ele disse. Eu bati minha cabeça na direção dele, mas ele me ignorou e, em vez disso, olhou para a frente com o polegar e o indicador coçando o seu queixo. "Vamos ver. Você provavelmente estava pensando em maneiras de me torturar novamente. O que você fez comigo naquele traje foi a coisa mais incrível... simplesmente uau. Eu nunca soube que você poderia ser perversa. Eu não sabia que _eu_ poderia ser perverso." Ele riu. "Então, deve haver algo mais sombrio que você estava pensando. Talvez uma forma de escravidão? Bella, você não está indo..."

Mas eu o parei antes que eu pudesse ouvir o que ele estava prestes a dizer. "Edward!" Eu o interrompi. "Eu estava fantasiando." Murmurei.

"Oh? Sobre o quê?" Ele perguntou quando nos sentamos ao lado do lago para descansar.

"Você, obviamente." Eu disse a ele.

"Especificidades, Bella." Ele sorriu.

Eu gemi e fechei os olhos em humilhação. "Você sendo o meu escravo sexual." Eu disse a ele.

Eu estava esperando uma risada, ou algo assim, mas não o que ele realmente fez.

De repente ele estava em cima de mim, prendendo-me sobre a grama.

"Bella. Eu serei seu escravo sexual a qualquer momento, por favor." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Edward, não podemos fazer isso aqui." Eu disse, ofegante.

"Por que não?" Ele ronronou no meu ouvido, fazendo-me quase esquecer. Mas quando seu quadril enterrou contra o meu e minhas costas deslizaram no chão, eu me lembrei.

"Porque existem rochas debaixo de mim e isso meio que machuca." Eu disse a ele.

Ele imediatamente soltou e me deu um sorriso de desculpas. Nós decidimos que os demais haviam estado 'testando suas barracas' tempo suficiente e começamos a voltar, nossos dedos entrelaçados todo o caminho.

"Edward. Apenas para ser seguro, talvez, a partir de agora, você deve simplesmente vestir uma camiseta quando estivermos ao redor dos nossos amigos. Eu _realmente_ não quero pular em você na frente deles." Eu admiti.

Ele riu. "Seu desejo é meu comando, minha senhora." Ele disse com uma ligeira inclinação.

Rose estava saindo da sua barraca com um caso grave de cabelo de sexo, enquanto Alice apenas dançou para fora como de costume, seu cabelo curto impossível de bagunçar.

"Quem está com fome?" Emmett perguntou, emergindo com um sorriso ridículo no rosto.

Nós fizemos uma fogueira e cavamos o cachorro-quente que tínhamos embalado no refrigerador. Estávamos todos mudando para grelhar os nossos.

Enquanto os meninos tinham feito o fogo, nós abrimos algumas cadeiras de acampamento que os meninos tinham embalado. Nós as colocávamos em torno do fogo ardente e começamos a fazer o nosso jantar enquanto o sol começava a desaparecer. Emmett tinha deixado cair um cachorro-quente no fogo, e deixou outro pegar fogo ainda no seu espeto. Finalmente, seu terceiro deu certo. Revirei os olhos para ele enquanto todos nós rimos.

"Puta merda, isso é uma salsicha quente!" Jasper gritou quando tentou dar uma mordida.

"Você e sua Salsicha ficam desse lado do fogo." Emmett advertiu.

"Vamos lá, Emmett, você sabe que tem um gosto especial para os meus 30 cm de comprimento." Jasper brincou. "Eu aposto que eu poderia fazer você gritar tão alto como Alice." Ele riu, recebendo um olhar horrorizado de Emmett.

"Bem, aparentemente, 30 cm de comprimento não é suficiente. Muito pequeno para o meu gosto. Você não conseguiria me fazer gritar com isso. Além disso, Alice não grita tão alto, então você e seus 30 cm devem estar fazendo algo errado." Emmett respondeu. Nós todos fizemos 'oooohs' para isso. Foi um pouco rude, mas muito engraçado. "Mas Edward, por outro lado. Ele deve ter algo mais do que 30 cm de comprimento para conseguir _aqueles _tipos de gritos de Bella." Ele riu da expressão no meu rosto.

Minha boca escancarou e eu apenas olhei para ele por um momento, antes de deixar o meu olhar bater no chão enquanto minhas bochechas começaram a corar. Eu sabia que deveria estar acostumada com as brincadeiras até agora, mas eu ainda não estava.

"Estou certo, Bella?" Emmett perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"Emmett, isso é o suficiente." Edward avisou seu irmão.

"Tarde demais. Agora estamos curiosos, Edward. Exatamente quão grande você é?" Rose perguntou. "Quero dizer, Alice nos disse o tamanho de Jasper e eu disse a eles o comprimento de Emmett. Mas a querida Bella aqui nunca realmente nos deu outros detalhes além de 'colossal'." A pior parte era que, ela realmente queria saber. Este foi o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida. Bem, o biquíni no Google poderia vencer, mas esta é definitivamente lá em cima. Meus amigos estão perguntando quão grande é o pênis do meu namorado. E eles não estão perguntando a mim... eles estão perguntando a ele na minha _frente._

"Aparentemente, grande o suficiente para satisfazer." Foi tudo que Edward disse enquanto se virou para mim. "Bella, você gostaria de ir dormir agora?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Eu balancei a cabeça. Não só eu queria escapar de todo o constrangimento, mas eu estava cansada de ter acordado tão cedo.

"Devo acompanhá-la até seu quarto de dormir, minha senhora?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido com um sorriso travesso. Eu balancei a cabeça.

Quando estabelecemos os sacos de dormir sobre o colchão de ar (um para nós dois deitarmos e um para nos cobrir, em vez de dois sacos separados), Edward olhou para mim. "Você sabe, eu tenho uma boa idéia de como descontar isso a eles." Ele sorriu.

"Edward, eu não farei sexo com você em uma barraca... esta noite." Adicionei no final, fazendo-o rir.

Nós nos trocamos rapidamente e deitamos juntos no colchão. Do lado de fora podíamos ouvir as risadas de Rosalie. Esta seria uma noite desconfortável. Edward puxou-me perto do seu corpo e os meus lábios instantaneamente pressionaram no seu peito nu. Então, novamente, eu acho que eu sobreviveria.

* * *

**HAHA Morro com esse capítulo, desde o nome até o final. Bella safada querendo o Edward como escravo... ui deve ser muito bom rsrsrsrs**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e deixem uma review por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	52. Acampamento Feliz

**************Disclaimer da ashel-13:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer, portanto não sou dona de nada. MAS, eu não sou sem-teto... eu vivo em uma caixa.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 51 – Acampamento Feliz**

**BPDV**

Depois de beijar peito sólido de Edward, eu virei em seus braços e ele me apertou contra o seu peito, não deixando espaço entre nós... do jeito que eu preferia. Ele beijou as costas da minha cabeça e eu senti minhas pálpebras ficarem mais pesadas e eles acabaram fechados, ouvindo o som da respiração calma de Edward.

Eu encontrei-me sonhando. Mas o sonho não era realmente um sonho, era um flashback.

_Perguntei a Edward se ele iria subir as escadas, eu estava usando __a roupa de vampira. Eu ainda não sabia como era um vampiro. Era basicamente um biquíni de couro com meias arrastão, botas de prostituta, e uma capa. Mas Edward estava mais do que satisfeito com isso, então eu realmente não me debrucei sobre isso por muito tempo._

_Foi um pouco fofo ver como ele me seguiu até as escadas como um cachorrinho. Um filhote de cachorro muito nu. Ok, vamos ser honestos. Era um pedaço quente de homem nu com uma ereção que estava me seguindo até as escadas, e não era fofo, era sexy. Tão sexy. Sim, por uma vez, eu tinha o controle, e desta vez, eu não iria devolvê-lo._

_Assim que eu tinha entrado no quarto, fui direto para a cama e deitei do outro lado da lençóis de seda vermelhos, minha capa fluindo em meus lados para expor tanto do meu corpo quanto possível._

_Edward chutou a porta fechada, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele caminhou até o pé da cama e começou a rastejar por ela._

_Cheguei para o meu pescoço e desatei a capa, deixando-a cair na cama, e eu sentei, cruzando as pernas na altura dos tornozelos. O rosto de Edward agora assumiu a de um predador enquanto ele engatinhava para mim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele pensou que estava me domando novamente. Uma vez que ele tinha começado nos meus pés, eu levantei minha perna, apertando o calcanhar contra o seu peito para detê-lo._

_Ele o fez._

_"Edward". Eu brinquei. "O que você quer?" __Perguntei-lhe._

_Aquele sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios perfeitos, mas eu me recusei a me deslumbrar com ele. "Você. Eu pensei que era bastante óbvio."_

_"Bem, essa é a situação. Estou nessa roupa pouco agradável. Mas agora eu acho que só quero ir para a cama." Eu o provoquei, esticando os braços e fingindo um bocejo._

_E antes que eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido, Edward estava em cima de mim. "Eu realmente acho que não posso permitir que isso aconteça Isabella." ele ronronou._

_"Edward. Saia. Agora". Ordenei._

_Sua cabeça disparou de volta em estado de choque. Ele franziu a testa e enquanto saiu ele parecia um menino que tinha acabado de ser repreendido. Sentei-me._

_"Deixe-me explicar como isso vai funcionar." Eu disse a ele. "Você está autorizado a tirar um artigo de vestuário. Mas antes que você possa tomar qualquer coisa, você tem que me fazer dizer o seu nome em primeiro lugar." Expliquei._

_O sorriso estava de volta. "Eu acho que você quer dizer gemer o meu nome."_

_Eu coloquei de volta para baixo. "Você tem que ganhar o meu corpo hoje à noite." Eu ronronei para ele._

_"Tenho certeza que vai valer a pena o esforço."_

_Ele deslizou seu corpo sobre __o meu lado, mas não apertou em mim. Em vez disso, o toque foi tão leve como uma pluma. Seu peito nu mal estava em contato com a minha roupa de couro. Ele colocou seu nariz no meu queixo levemente e começou a arrastá-lo até a linha da minha mandíbula, fazendo-me estremecer de prazer. Seus leves toques de pena não foram suficientes e ele sabia disso. Mas isso era bom, porque eu não faria isso duro com ele até o fim._

_"Edward". Eu gemia._

_Empurrou-se para longe de mim e sorriu._

_Suas mãos foram para minhas costas e desamarr__ou o top de couro, jogando pelo quarto rapidamente. Eu sorri para sua ânsia._

_Sua boca caiu na minha e, finalmente, senti a pressão de seu corpo no meu como nossa língua acariciando um ao outro. Eu gemi em sua boca, finalmente sentindo-o pressionado contra mim. Saudei o peso, aproximando-nos._

_Seus beijos foram para baixo do meu pescoço. Ele parou em meu ombro encontrando o meu pescoço e passou algum tempo lambendo e chupar no vinco. Enrolei os braços no seu pescoço, trazendo sua cabeça para perto de mim e eu podia sentir-lhe sorrindo na minha pele._

_Mas ele estendeu a mão e __abandonou a minha espera enquanto deslizou mais para baixo para os meus seios. Ele beijou bem no meio deles e depois lambeu o mesmo lugar, abandonando ambos os seios completamente. Eu arqueei minhas costas até sua boca, esperando que ele me desse mais, mas ele continuou até a minha clavícula e começou seu ataque lá._

_"Edward, por favor." Eu implorei. Novamente ele sorriu e foi para as minhas botas._

_Ele lentamente abriu o zíper, começando na altura dos joelhos, e suas mãos fizeram questão de apalpar o que se tornou exposto. Ele massageava minha perna com a mão direita quando ele puxou para arrancar com a esquerda, fazendo com que a minha perna formigasse e ficasse inquieta._

_Ele se moveu para a outra bota, quando eu novamente o segurei até ele parar._

_"Edward, eu disse um artigo de vestuário". Eu disse_

_._

_Ele sorriu de novo para mim. "Sim, mas amor, você acabou de dizer o meu nome de novo". Eu olhei para ele, mas permiti. Tecnicamente ele estava certo. Trapaceiro... mas honestamente, não é como se eu me importasse._

_A única coisa que foi deixada, era a calcinha de couro e as meias arrastão._

_Ele acariciou meus dois pés enquanto se arrastou até meu corpo, me fazendo contorcer abaixo dele. Mordi o lábio para não gemer como seu nome. Eu não estava deixando-o tão facilmente. Ele sentou no meu colo. E ele trouxe sua mão para meus seios, começando a massagear os dois montes._

_Foi tão bom que eu não queria nada mais do que sentir suas mãos sobre mim para sempre. Mas logo, eles desapareceram. Eu choraminguei com a perda, mas fiquei sem fôlego, enquanto sua boca substituiu no lugar._

_"Oh, Edward". Eu arqueei minhas costas até chegar perto dele._

_Ele olhou para mim. "Por favor, note o fato de eu chegar ao remover alguma coisa." ele sorriu._

_"Vá em frente." Eu disse um pouco confusa._

_"Eu vou" ele disse contra o meu peito esquerdo. "Eu não estou completamente terminado." E com isso, sua boca começou a chupar e lamber, e ao mesmo tempo, morder meu mamilo suavemente._

**EPDV**

Estávamos deitados na tenda. Eu poderia dizer pela respiração de Bella que ela tinha adormecido. Eu, por outro lado, não tinha tanta sorte. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia dormir quando podia ouvir Rose rindo à distância. Eu não queria nem pensar no que estava acontecendo naquela tenda.

Em vez disso, aconcheguei mais perto de Bella. Meus braços apertados em torno dela. Era momentos como este que eu estava realmente capaz de refletir sobre o quanto eu a amava de verdade. Eu ia casar com ela. Eu já sabia disso. Depois de tê-la não havia ninguém que seria capaz de capturar o meu ser do jeito que ela tinha. Agora era só uma questão de tempo. Eu não queria propor ainda. Nenhum de nós estava no ponto certo para se casar. Afinal de contas, tinha sido apenas um verão. E nós dois tínhamos faculdade. Não, ainda não, mas em breve.

Eu beijei a sua nuca de novo com o pensamento sobre a vida feliz que poderíamos ter juntos. Mas meus pensamentos inocentes foram interrompidos.

"Mmm... Edward." Eu imediatamente congelei ao som da voz de Bella como excitação percorrendo meu corpo. Ela estava sonhando, mas sua respiração estava ficando mais rápida e seu corpo estava começando a se contorcer. _Isso não é bom_ eu pensei. Seu corpo contra o meu próprio terreno, fazendo-me engasgar com um gemido. _Correção, isso é muito bom_.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris na tentativa de impedi-la de esfregar. Mas isso só pareceu atiça-la mais, tornando o esfregar mais difícil.

"Bella". Sussurrei com a voz tensa. Eu tinha que fazê-la acordar.

Ao som da minha voz, ela virou-se em meus braços e colocou os seus ao redor do meu pescoço. Uh-oh. A perna direita enganchou sobre meu quadril, trazendo seu sexo mais perto do meu membro crescendo,.

"Sim, Edward." ela quase gritou, contrariando seus quadris nos meus, fazendo um grunhido escapar da minha boca. Sua cabeça caiu para trás de prazer, deixando seu pescoço completamente exposto.

E eu não poderia evitar. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos começaram a massagear suas nádegas. Mas o tecido entre a pele e minhas mãos era demais. Então eu mergulhei minhas mãos dentro da calça dela para massagear a pele sedosa de sua bunda enquanto a empurrava para perto de mim.

Oh meu deus. O que estou fazendo? Eu imediatamente parei e me afastei dela. Ela estava dormindo e eu estava molestando-a. Que diabos eu estava pensando? E lá estava eu , no meio do mato... sem chuveiro frio, e um enorme problema, que no momento estava latejando.

O lago.

Sim, isso poderia funcionar. Gostaria apenas de ir para o lago e dar um pequeno mergulho.

Levantei-me e comecei a abrir a tenda.

"Edward?" Eu ouvi Bella perguntar.

Eu me virei. "Edward, onde você está indo?", ela perguntou. Mas os olhos dela cairam para minha calça e sua questão parecia ser respondida.

Um sorriso de repente, espalhou por seu rosto. "Você sabe, eu poderia te ajudar com isso." ela sorriu. Deus, o que ela estava sonhando a tinha deixado com tesão. Não que eu não estava.

Ela se sentou e começou a retirar sua blusa, mas parou assim que ouviu Rosalie rir novamente. Não havia dúvida de que poderíamos competir com eles em um concurso de gritos, mas na verdade, iríamos querer?

Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa. "Não, amor. Volte a dormir. Estou indo só para dar um mergulho pequeno para esfriar." Eu disse a ela.

Eu abri a tenda e sai, só para ser seguido por Bella, que imediatamente pegou minha mão. "Eu preciso esfriar também" ela sorriu.

Não houve recusa, por isso nos afastamos do acampamento, para não incomodar os outros quatro, e fomos para o lago.

Uma vez lá, comecei a tirar a roupa, mas a partir do canto do meu olho, eu notei Bella fazendo o mesmo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguia olhar para ela e não atacar. Então eu mantive meus olhos longe e entrei na água até que ela estava um pouco abaixo dos meus ombros. Todo o tempo, recusei-me a olhar para o que estava destinado a ser uma Bella nua.

Até o momento que eu finalmente olhei, ela estava completamente coberta pela água. A água não era tão fria. Na verdade, devido ao sol que brilhava sobre ele todos os dias, não estava frio em... era a temperatura de um bom banho. Não exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.

"Isso não é muito frio." Bella riu.

"Sim, eu acho que não." Eu disse, ficando nervoso quando ela começou a andar mais perto de mim.

"Pelo menos estamos tomando banho." ela riu, e o som era como música.

"Uh-hu". Eu respondi de forma fraca.

"Você sabe, a última vez que ficamos sozinhos na água, isso terminou em um Edward muito satisfeito." ela sorriu e eu engoli em seco, sabendo exatamente qual a memória ela queria chegar.

"Eu só acho que deveria ser a minha vez agora." ela disse inocentemente, enquanto a luz da lua iluminava o rubor de suas bochechas.

Eu andei em sua direção e passei meus braços em torno de seu corpo nu, a água fazendo-a parecer ainda mais suave e as minhas mãos deslizaram de volta para sua bunda.

Ela inclinou a cabeça em meu peito e começou a colocar beijos de boca aberta enquanto as minhas mãos, instintivamente, a trouxeram para perto de mim.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Honestamente, Edward, eu nem estava fazendo nada e você já está animado."

Inclinei-me a sussurrei para ela. "Bella, tudo o que preciso é você."

"É bom saber." ela sorriu enquanto rastejava seu dedo levemente pelo meu peito antes de envolver em torno de meu pescoço.

Minha mão esfregou para frente e para baixo em seu sexo aquecido. Eu apertei, ganhando um suspiro e senti como se ela deslizava na minha mão, criando sua própria fricção. Suas costas arqueadas, fazendo com que apenas as pontas de seus seios emergissem da água, e quando ela voltou, eles estavam imediatamente ocultos novamente.

Eu deixei meu polegar esfregar contra seu clitóris, amando a forma como seria seu rosto enrugou de prazer. E então, eu coloquei meu dedo dentro dela, sentindo-a contrair enquanto ela gemia. Eu sorri para a resposta que tinha dela.

Eu adicionei mais três antes de começar a bombear dentro e fora dela, fazendo-a gemer no escuro da noite. Eu nunca tinha feito isto conhecido com ela, mas eu amava o jeito que eu podia sentir seus sucos em torno de meus dedos, sabendo que o meu toque estava fazendo isso para ela. Que eu era o único que as mãos tinham feito isso com ela. Ela era minha. Ela gemia o_ meu_ nome.

Ela lançou e eu trouxe a minha mão para cheirar os três dedos que tinham acabado de dar prazer a ela, antes de coloca-los em minha boca para sentir o gosto dela. Ela segurou minha mão e beijou cada um dos três dedos, enquanto sorrindo para mim.

Embrulhei-a em meus braços e ela virou as costas pressionado contra meu peito. Movi o cabelo dela sobre um ombro e beijei a sua nuca enquanto estávamos ali em silêncio, totalmente satisfeitos.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou.

"Hmm?"

"O que você diria para aquele menino depois que deixamos o seu quarto?", ela perguntou.

Eu sorri com a lembrança.

"Eu sussurrei para ele que você definitivamente NÃO estava vestindo biquíni lá comigo." Eu disse a ela. A maneira como sua boca caiu aberta foi hilário.

"Agora posso perguntar uma coisa?" Perguntei a ela.

"Claro." ela respondeu.

"O que você estava sonhando?"

"Você. Mais especificamente quando eu usava traje de vampiro." ela respondeu.

Havia uma outra boa memória. "Mas eu não consegui terminar." Quase parecia que ela estava fazendo beicinho, o que me fez rir.

Eu beijei sua cabeça. "Sinto muito por você, ter acordado. Mas você estava se esfregando muito em mim." Eu disse a memória que estava começando a me excitar novamente.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Isso é mau, hein?"

"Assustador sim, amor." Eu respondi.

"Me desculpe, eu vou tentar parar." ela disse enquanto se virou para mim.

"Eu gostei. Eu só comecei a me sentir culpado depois que eu realmente comecei a beijar e tatear você enquanto estava dormindo." Eu admiti. "Foi muito difícil parar."

Ela inclinou-se no meu ouvido. "Então da próxima vez, não pare." ela ronronou antes de caminhar de volta para a terra, deixando-me congelado no mesmo local. Ela estava falando sério? Não, ela não poderia estar.

Ela caminhou até para a terra, seu corpo nu brilhando ao luar com as gotas de água continuando agarradas a ela. Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Estou falando sério." ela disse. "Seria uma maneira muito agradável de acordar." ela sorriu.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a ela, mas quando se agachou para pegar suas roupas, eu não poderia mais evitar, eu tinha que tê-la.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura, para mantê-la inclinada, enquanto olhava para mim. Ela caiu para quatro e eu caí de joelhos, entrando nela tão forte quanto eu poderia. Havia apenas muitas coisas que tinham acontecido, não havia nenhuma maneira eu poderia ter parado.

Seu sonho, seu corpo nu no lago, agradá-la, e depois o comentário me dando permissão para levá-la, mesmo em seu sono.

Eu deleitei com o som de pele contra pele enquanto empurrava para ela. Minha mão agarrou os seios dela, sentindo-os com cada impulso. O domínio sobre eles me deixavam controlar o meu empurrão, e a puxava para mim quando quisesse. Eu não conseguia parar os grunhidos que escapavam de mim, ou os grunhidos que emitia a partir de meu peito com toda vez que ela dizia "oh", ou soltava um fôlego "sim".

Ela veio rapidamente, mas eu não conseguia parar. Eu não queria parar. Eu sabia quão completamente selvagem eu estava sendo, na floresta, levando-a pelas costas enquanto grunhia e rosnava como um homem das cavernas. Mas eu não poderia encontrar algo em mim para ter cuidado.

Até o momento que eu finalmente parou, ela tinha vindo três vezes, e eu tinha duas vezes. Ela tinha de alguma forma acabado deitada em cima de mim, e nós dois adormecemos.

O sol nasceu e eu não ousava me mover. Eu sabia exatamente como dolorido eu estaria depois de dormir sobre pedras e grama. Mas quando eu olhei para Bella em cima de mim, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria me arrepender. Isso totalmente valia a pena.

Deus, eu adorava acampar.

* * *

**Acampamento REALMENTE feliz... até eu quero um desse hahaha' Com um Edward assim qualquer lugar fica MUUUUUUITO feliz =P**

**Querem capítulo quarta? Só pedir :}**

**Obg pelos comentários**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	53. O Lago

******************Disclaimer da ashel-13:** Carlisle Cullen… Twilight, não são meus, ok? Agora eu sei que você deve estar pensando "o quê? Você quer dizer que ashel-13 NÃO É Stephenie Meyer?" Eu sei, eu fiquei surpresa quando descobri isso também.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 52 – O Lago**_  
(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV**

"Tendo uma boa noite aí, Eddie?" Eu ouvi a voz irritante de Emmett.

Separei os meus olhos longe da forma adormecida de Bella e para ele. "Emmett, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, estendendo a mão para a camisa de Bella e cobrindo suas costas nuas.

Ele apenas riu. "Cara, é o lago. Sério, o único lugar para o banho. Mas talvez eu devesse estar perguntando o que _vocês estão _fazendo aqui. Ou, mais especificamente, o que você fez." Ele disse enquanto mexia as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"Boa, Emmett." Eu respondi enquanto me sentei um pouco, abraçando Bella tão perto de mim como eu poderia para que Emmett não conseguisse ver nada.

"Uau, Edward!" Foi Jasper desta vez. Ótimo.

"Vão embora." Eu disse secamente.

"Oh, vamos lá agora. Certo, vamos encerrar esta questão toda do tamanho. Levantem-se para que possamos ver o meninão." Jasper riu. "Eu quero provar a Emmett que eu sou maior".

Revirei meus olhos. "Jasper, eu não vou mostrar meu pênis para que você possa ter um concurso de medição de paus. Se você está tão inseguro, talvez você devesse fazer terapia".

Inclinei minhas costas contra uma árvore próxima e a cabeça de Bella deslizou pelo meu corpo, pousando no meu colo. Nada bom.

Merda, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente soprando sobre mim. Cerrei meus olhos fechados, desejando que a sensação fosse embora.

"Maldição, até mesmo em seu sono ela encontra uma maneira de ter controle sobre essa coisa." Emmett riu.

"Você não tem idéia." Murmurei para mim mesmo.

Ela começou a se mexer, o que realmente não ajudava a situação na mão. _Oh meu Deus, ela vai me matar. Eu vou morrer. Mas, que caminho a percorrer. Não, isso não é um bom pensamento. Eu preciso acordá-la antes de eu entrar em combustão. _

"Caras, vocês podem simplesmente partir até eu chegar de volta ao acampamento? Por favor? Eu realmente não quero que ela fique envergonhada. E vendo como vocês já a viram de biquíni, e admitiram pensar sobre ela de forma inadequada, isto seria realmente a última gota." Eu disse a eles.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça e se afastaram, felizmente.

"Bella." Eu disse com uma voz um pouco tensa enquanto seu hálito quente continuava a vibração em toda a minha pele sensível.

"Hmm?" Ela perguntou quando vi seus olhos se abrirem. Ela olhou para mim e depois para baixo, onde a sua cabeça estava deitada. "Desculpe." Ela sorriu timidamente enquanto aquele adorável rubor subiu para as suas bochechas.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Eu disse. Quando ela se puxou para cima, eu não pude deixar de apreciar seu corpo nu. Ela era tão linda com a luz do sol caindo sobre ela. Minha deusa.

"Onde estão nossas roupas?" Ela perguntou, mas ela não precisou que eu respondesse. Elas estavam bem ao nosso lado. Sem outro pensamento, ela saiu de mim e começou a se vestir. Depois de observá-la por um tempo, eu também me vesti e então começamos nossa caminhada de volta ao acampamento.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu não estava tão dolorido como eu esperava, então isso foi um adicional. Quando chegamos lá, Emmett e Jasper estavam pendurados em torno da nossa fogueira. Felizmente eles não disseram nada a Bella sobre vir atrás de nós naquela manhã. Eu dei-lhes um aceno e então escoltei Bella de volta para a nossa barraca.

Nós nos reunimos com os agora recém lavados Emmett e Jasper e uma Rosalie e Alice parecendo muito sonolentas.

"Então, pessoal, que tal pescar um pouco hoje?" Emmett perguntou, claramente animado enquanto batia suas mãos e as esfregava.

"Ugh. Nós temos?" Rose perguntou, não parecendo como uma cliente satisfeita. Bella, por outro lado, tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Eu a segurei mais perto de mim enquanto Emmett franziu o cenho para Rose, como se eu estivesse dizendo "essa é a minha garota".

"Bem, acho que as garotas poderiam ficar para trás se quisessem." Jasper disse, claramente não querendo entrar no lado ruim de Alice. Sim, eu não poderia imaginar Alice pescando.

"Eu quero ir." Bella disse, abraçando-me de volta.

Eu sorri para ela. É claro que ela gostaria de ir. Depois de viver com Charlie por tantos anos, pescar praticamente era da natureza dela. Sem mencionar que eu estava ansioso para a refeição que ela provavelmente insistiria em cozinhar mais tarde naquela noite. Pelo que me lembro de quando ela teria a turma na casa dela durante a escola, ela poderia cozinhar muito malditamente bem.

"Bem, se Bella pode fazer isso, então nós também podemos." Rose anunciou, levantando-se para ficar ao lado de Emmett.

"Sim." Alice concordou, mas não parecendo muito convincente, enquanto ela caminhava para Jasper. "Mas minha ameaça sobre aqueles chapéus de pesca permanece." Ela olhou para os três rapazes como se para ter certeza de que não usaríamos seus chapéus 'horrendos'.

"Legal. Vamos começar a engrenagem e nos mexer!" Jasper disse, agora abraçando Alice firmemente. Eu a vi fazer uma pequena careta, mas ela jogou junto por causa de Jasper.

Estávamos todos no lago com os nossos equipamentos de pesca. Cada casal tinha seu próprio barco. Bella e eu estávamos mais distantes de Emmett e Rose, com Jasper e Alice no meio. Bella e eu nos sentamos em silêncio, desfrutando da tranquilidade do momento e o sol quente que brilhava sobre nós.

Infelizmente, os dois outros barcos não estavam assim tão tranquilos.

"Jasper, olhe! Olhe! Pegue isso!" Ouvi Alice gritar enquanto tinha um enorme colete salva-vidas agarrado ao seu corpo, embora fosse totalmente desnecessário para a profundidade da água.

"Alice." Jasper disse, e eu podia dizer pelo tom da sua voz que sua paciência estava se esgotando com ela. "Eu não posso simplesmente 'pegar isso'. Não é assim tão fácil. Tenho de esperar para que ele morda a isca." Ele tentou explicar.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou. "Isso é muito lento. Você não pode simplesmente estender suas mãos lá dentro e agarrá-lo?"

Ouvi Bella rir baixinho ao meu lado. Virei-me no barco para encontrá-la deitada. Ela estava em um par de shorts e a parte de cima do seu biquíni, segurando a sua vara de pesca, à espera de uma mordida, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela estava tão linda, e eu sabia que não havia ninguém mais perfeita na terra. Eu tinha uma linda e doce mulher pescando comigo. Algumas vezes, a vida é boa demais para ser verdade.

"Alice será Alice." Ela disse calmamente.

Eu ri e em seguida tirei minha camisa, deixando-me em minha sunga e fui me deitar ao lado dela. Virei minha cabeça para ver o sorriso dela, e ela levantou sua cabeça, movendo-a para que descansasse em meu peito. Fechei meus olhos, completamente satisfeito, enquanto esperamos por um peixe morder a nossa isca.

"Eca, eca, eca! EMMETT, TIRE ISSO DAQUI!" Eu podia ouvir Rosalie gritar. "Emmett, isso é nojento, tire-o do barco!" Ela gritou.

"Rose, este peixe vai ser o nosso jantar." Ouvi Emmett tentar explicar.

"Eu não me importo, tire-o daqui!" Ela gritou, seguido por um 'plop' na água. Bem, isso era menos um peixe para comer à noite.

"E Rosa será Rose." Eu ri, ouvindo-a rir junto comigo.

De repente, Bella lançou-se para cima. "Eu peguei um." Ela disse, muito animada. Sentei-me para ajudá-la a bobinar o peixe. Eu estava atrás dela, agarrando a sua vara de pescar, para que não deslizasse para fora das suas minúsculas mãos.

"Você o pegou?" Eu perguntei, querendo ter certeza que ela poderia lidar com puxá-lo.

"Sim, eu acho que sim. Apenas me ajude a segurar a vara de pescar." Ela disse.

Fiz o que ela me disse. Retive um sorriso, sabendo que se ela me deixasse girar a bobina, não teria demorado tanto tempo. Mas, ela queria fazer isso sozinha, e eu respeitei isso.

Ela lutou com ele por alguns minutos, antes de finalmente trazê-lo para dentro do barco. Era um peixe de bom tamanho. Nada grande, mas definitivamente valia a pena manter para comer.

"Pega essa, peixe!" Ela gritou para ele, fazendo-me rir.

Ela sentou-se. "Ok, eu terminei." Ela brincou enquanto estava levemente sem ar. Eu tirei o anzol do peixe, coloquei-o na caixa de isopor e coloquei mais isca no anzol.

"Bom trabalho." Eu disse, dando tapinhas em sua cabeça.

Ela riu. "Isso é o que eu recebo? Um tapinha na cabeça? Eu sou sua namorada, não um cão, Edward." Ela disse para mim.

"Tudo bem, o que você gostaria, então?" Perguntei a ela.

"Hmm, qualquer coisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Eu ri. "Como posso negar a você alguma coisa?" Eu disse, completamente esperando que ela pedisse um beijo. Isso seria algo que eu definitivamente daria a ela.

Ela sorriu maldosamente para mim. Oh merda! "Eu quero a sua sunga." Ela disse.

"Bella." Eu avisei. "Eu não vou me despir na frente dos nossos amigos." Eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem." Ela suspirou. "Então eu quero saber por que você não vai dizer aos nossos amigos o quão grande você é." Ela disse, completamente séria.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu duvido que seja porque você está envergonhado. Quero dizer, eu não tenho muito conhecimento nesse departamento, mas acho que eu sei que você é... _bem acima_ da média." Ela disse, seu rosto começando a corar.

Suspirei e me sentei com ela. "Bella, eu não digo porque isso não interessa a ninguém. Isso é entre eu e você. Eu sinceramente não sei por que Rose e Alice disseram a você os tamanhos de Jasper e Emmett. Nós não dizemos uns aos outros o tamanho dos seus peitos." Eu ri.

"Eu deduzo. Eu estava curiosa depois que elas continuaram perguntando, você sabe".

"Eu juro, eu nunca sei o que vai sair da sua boca a seguir. Você me mantém nos meus pés." Eu disse, beijando a bochecha dela.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu te amo".

"O amor nem mesmo começa a descrever isso." Eu disse, beijando sua testa.

Por várias horas, ficamos no lago. Jasper só foi capaz de pegar um peixe, devido à Alice assustando todos eles. Emmett não pegou nada, já que Rose continuava fazendo-o lançar de volta ao lago, reclamando que eram 'nojentos'.

Bella e eu, por outro lado, ficamos mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sabíamos que seríamos a principal fonte de alimento, então passamos uma hora e meia no lago sozinhos. Havíamos conseguido pegar seis peixes. No início, era apenas para o jantar de hoje à noite, mas se transformou em uma disputa entre nós.

Nós queríamos ver quem conseguia pegar mais, e os maiores peixes. Eu tinha que ajudar Bella a girar a bobina em todas as suas capturas, então nós declaramos que eu era o vencedor, apesar da sua isca pegar mais peixes. Ela quase caiu sobre a lateral do barco em um ponto, mas eu a agarrei pela cintura para salvá-la.

Chegamos de volta ao acampamento com todos já ao redor do fogo, rindo de alguma coisa.

"Peixes!" Bella riu quando deixei o isopor cair no chão.

Sem perder tempo, Bella começou a preparar o peixe que tínhamos pegado, mandando-me simplesmente sentar, já que eu tinha feito a maior parte do trabalho. Tentei protestar, mas ela me deu um olhar que me disse para calar a boca e fazer como me foi dito.

Felizmente, a conversa do jantar não envolveu nenhuma das minhas partes íntimas. Em vez disso, ficamos lembrando os velhos tempos. Nós conversamos sobre como éramos todos no ensino médio e como tínhamos mudado.

"Bella, por favor, diga-me que você se lembra da vez em que você dormiu na nossa casa e depois de Edward tocar em você, você pensou que poderia morrer feliz?" Alice riu.

"Ok, em primeiro lugar, eu nunca disse isso, e segundo, não estamos falando sobre isso." Bella disse, aquele rubor se espalhando pelo seu rosto.

"Espere, o quê? Quando foi isso?" Eu perguntei, interessado em como era Bella antes de estarmos juntos.

"Bella estava dormindo em nossa casa." Alice começou. "Foi uma vez em que estávamos tendo uma maratona de filmes. Acredito que assistimos O Sexto Sentido e o Batman original. Bem, Bella estava completamente apavorada durante O Sexto Sentido, então ela naturalmente se enrolou em uma bola. Eu acho que você colocou o seu braço em torno dela, ou algo parecido. De qualquer forma, ela estava andando em uma nuvem por cerca de três semanas. Era muito fofo. Ela pensava que você estava dando em cima dela por duas horas." Alice riu.

Virei para Bella, cujo rosto agora estava completamente vermelho. "Desculpe." Ela disse enquanto sorria timidamente.

Eu a puxei da sua cadeira para o meu colo, passando meus braços em torno dela apertados. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar quão absolutamente ignorante eu era.

"Alice, como eu me lembro, você e Jasper levaram algum tempo para ficar juntos também." Emmett riu. Eu mexi com a minha boca um 'obrigado' para ele e ele acenou para mim.

"Hum, eu só fiquei obcecada por ele durante três semanas antes de eu finalmente dizer a ele." Ela disse, mostrando a língua para Emmett.

"Não se preocupe, Jasper não era melhor." Eu ri.

"O que eu posso dizer, eu estava de cabeça para baixo." Jasper disse, piscando para Alice.

As brincadeiras lúdicas continuaram por algum tempo, mas o sol desceu e as nossas risadas encheram a noite escura enquanto o fogo continuava a arder como se alimentando nossos espíritos.

"Hey, garotas, vocês querem ver algo realmente legal?" Perguntei quando me levantei, tendo a certeza de que Bella não caísse.

"Do que você está falando, Eddie?" Emmett perguntou.

"O lago." Eu disse, não dando nenhuma dica. Ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

Nós levamos as garotas de volta para o lago e sentamos na grama. Bella estava entre as minhas pernas, suas costas repousando contra o meu peito.

"Uau, escuridão. Legal." Rose disse sarcasticamente.

"Apenas espere um segundo, Rosie." Emmett disse a ela.

**BPOV**

Estávamos no lago. Percebi que Edward e eu nos sentamos no mesmo lugar que nós... bem, você sabe... a noite passada.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Olhe para o lago." Ele disse enquanto estendeu o dedo para apontar para lá. O tom da sua voz era tão gentil e doce. Como uma canção de ninar.

Segui sua mão estendida e de repente vi para o que ele estava se referindo. Era uma lua cheia naquela noite. O céu refletia perfeitamente sobre a água calma e tranquila do lago. Agia como um espelho perfeito, com a lua e as estrelas brilhando ao fundo. Mas, para torná-lo ainda mais incrível, havia centenas de vaga-lumes flutuando acima da água, brilhando suas luzes tantas vezes.

Senti minha respiração engatar na minha garganta. Era tudo tão perfeito, tão bonito que eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos para longe daquilo.

"Este é o lugar onde meu pai pediu minha mãe em casamento." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "A cada acampamento que nós viemos aqui, ele nos contaria a história. Eles descobriram este lugar por acaso. Eles estavam a caminho de uma reserva para o jantar que ele tinha feito para eles. Ele estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento no restaurante, mas seu carro quebrou em algum lugar por aqui.

"Ele tropeçou neste lago enquanto se perguntava como encontrar a cidade. Ele imediatamente a trouxe de volta a este lugar. Ele descreveu exatamente como está hoje. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão claro antes." Edward explicou. "Eles sentaram e apenas olharam para o lago e a beleza que ele proporcionava. E ele decidiu que era ainda mais perfeito pedi-la em casamento dessa maneira. Então ele retirou o anel e o resto é história".

"Eu sempre disse a mim mesmo que eu traria o amor da minha vida aqui, para ver o que eles tinham visto. Para experimentar a magia que parecia encher a noite. E não importa quantas vezes eu tenha pensado e sonhado com isso. Nunca foi tão perfeito quanto este momento agora." Ele sussurrou antes de beijar minha bochecha.

A história toda, o lugar. Era tudo tão incrível, que eu não pude evitar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Era isso. Isso era o que eu queria para sempre. Os braços de Edward ao meu redor enquanto dizíamos um ao outro _exatamente _o que sentíamos naquele momento. Quando derramaríamos nossas almas um para o outro. O céu não tinha mais nada de importante para mim. Tudo o que era considerado a 'perfeição' no céu, não era nada em comparação com o que eu tinha naquele momento... em cada momento com Edward.

"Eu nunca pensei que seria assim." Era pouco mais que um sussurro quando eu falei. "Todos aqueles pensamentos na escola que eu tinha sobre nós estarmos juntos. Eu acabei de perceber agora o quão longe da perfeição eles eram. Eles nem sequer chegam perto. Nada se compara a esse sentimento".

"Eu espero que isso seja uma coisa boa." Edward sussurrou enquanto riu levemente.

"Você não tem idéia. Às vezes eu sinto como se meu coração pudesse golpear para fora do meu peito. Eu amo o jeito que você pode fazer meu coração se comportar mal, e como você pode ainda causar-me borboletas no estômago, mesmo depois de tudo o que fizemos juntos. Eu amo que você simplesmente me abraçando me diz que isso é exatamente onde eu pertenço. Não há mais nenhum lugar onde eu prefira estar do que em seus braços".

Seus braços apertaram ainda mais ao redor de mim e ficamos em silêncio olhando para o lago. O lago que tinha uma sensação completamente diferente do que na noite passada. Na noite passada ele parecia tão sensual e um parque para que os nossos desejos fossem desencadeados. Mas esta noite, esta noite era algo diferente tudo junto. Era belo e romântico. Esse lago era exatamente como Edward.

Meu Edward.

Em um momento ele poderia estar beijando-me apaixonadamente, tirando as minhas roupas e pressionando-me contra a parede mais próxima. E então, em outros momentos, ele faria coisas como o baile, ou os fogos de artifício, ou, mais recentemente, como esse lago que era tão parecido com ele.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você ir. Saiba que mesmo quando este verão acabar, ainda haverá o nós. Nós sentiremos falta deste verão. Ele acabará e nada além das nossas lembranças permanecerá nele. Mas nós ainda existiremos. Nós estaremos juntos para sempre. Isabella Marie Swan, eu te amo, e isso não vai acabar no final deste verão." Edward sussurrou.

"Você é perfeito demais com as palavras." Eu ri baixinho. "Eu não sei onde você consegue algumas das coisas que você diz. Às vezes eu acho que você gasta o seu tempo assistindo todos os filmes românticos conhecidos pelo homem, só para me fazer desmaiar".

"Bem, isso funciona?" Ele perguntou.

"Definitivamente." Eu ri.

"Então eu continuarei a roubar as minhas falas." Ele brincou.

Olhei à minha direita, para descobrir que os outros tinham ido embora. Edward e eu éramos os únicos.

"Edward, todos eles partiram. Para onde é que eles foram?" Eu perguntei, virando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Eu acho que eles estão ocupando suas barracas." Ele riu. "O lago é uma espécie de ímã do romance".

Eu ri. "Ah, então é por _isso_ que vocês, rapazes, nos trouxeram aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, é por isso que Emmett e Jasper concordaram em vir também. Mas, com toda a sinceridade, eu só queria compartilhar isso com você." Ele disse, seus olhos verdes perfurando os meus. "Este é o nosso lugar." Ele sorriu.

"Falando nisso, eu amei o seu lado selvagem de homem das cavernas." Eu disse, esticando minha cabeça mais para trás para beijá-lo.

"Isso é muito bom de saber." Ele disse contra os meus lábios. "Eu vou manter isso em mente".

Ficamos no lago um pouco mais, tendo certeza que déssemos aos outros casais tempo suficiente para terminar o que diabos eles estavam fazendo. Mas, no momento em que chegamos lá, as barracas estavam em silêncio e o fogo há muito tinha morrido. Troquei para uma das camisas de Edward e ele colocou suas calças do pijama. Nós nos abraçamos, cada um fazendo o outro saber o quanto do seu abraço era desejado... era amado.

Naquela noite, como em qualquer outra noite, eu sonhei com Edward. Sonhei conosco no lago, passando a eternidade ali, juntos, não necessitando de qualquer outra coisa. Nós dois sabíamos que éramos a pessoa um para o outro. Eu poderia ter pensado que eu o amava na escola, mas até que ele me amasse de volta, eu percebi que eu nunca tinha conhecido o que era o amor. Ou isso, ou o amor era simplesmente muito maior quando era compartilhado. Compartilhado com a única pessoa que poderia compreender quão grande era o amor. A única pessoa que você algum dia quereria entender. O amor era Edward, e Edward era o meu amor.

* * *

**Aii eles são tão lindos quando estão no momento romântico s2 Perfeito demais.**

**Vamos comentar mais gente, quase não estão deixando reviews ):**

**Bem, até o próximo**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	54. Eu Me Seguro

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Bom. Mais uma vez devo admitir minha derrota. Crepúsculo não é meu. Nem é Edward... ainda.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 53 – Eu Me Seguro**

**BPDV**

Eu acordei ao som de um órgão. Sim, um órgão. Meus olhos se abriram e percebi Edward já não estava deitado ao meu lado. E pior ainda, o som do órgão sendo tocado do lado de fora da tenda estava se tornando mais alto. Mas que diabos?

Levantei-me e abri o zíper da minha tenda para ver que Rose e Alice tinham feito a mesma coisa. Em pé nana nossa frente estavam nossos meninos com suas costas viradas para nós.

Em seguida, o órgão parou e uma guitarra começou a tocar. Nós três saímos de nossas barracas e ficamos ali, olhando para os meninos.

Emmett foi o primeiro a virar quando ele começou a cantar com o rádio. Bati minhas mãos sobre minha boca para não rir alto quando eu percebi qual era canção.

"Eu acho que seria legal

Se eu pudesse tocar seu corpo

Eu não conheço ninguém

Que tenha um corpo como o seu"

Ele cantou para Rose, que estava à beira da sua histeria.

Jasper, de repente virou-se para cantar a próxima parte, olhando diretamente para uma Alice rindo.

"Porém, eu tenho que pensar duas vezes

Antes de entregar meu coração

Eu conheço todos os jogos que você joga

Porque eu os jogo também"

Edward foi o último a girar e minha mão não era mais suficiente. Olhei para Rose e Alice e todas rimos juntas, enquanto Edward cantou.

"Oh, mas eu

preciso de umas férias daquela emoção

Tempo pra pegar meu coração do chão

Quando o amor baixa sem devoção

Bem, isso requer um homem forte, baby

Mas eu estou te mostrando a porta

Porque eu tenho que ter fé..."

Todos eles vieram para nós, agarrando-nos e começou a balançar-nos, dançando ao redor do acampamento, continuando a cantar enquanto nós apenas rimos.

Jasper continuou com o verso seguinte, fazendo-me tentar abafar os risos no peito de Edward enquanto ele movia nossos quadris para trás e para frente.

"Baby

Eu sei que você está pedindo para eu ficar

Dizendo por favor, por favor, por favor não vá embora

Você diz que eu estou te deixando triste"

Emmett levou a próxima parte, levantando Rose nos braços, para que seus pés estivessem fora da terra e girou com ela.

"Talvez

Cada palavra que você diz seja verdadeira

Não consigo evitar de pensar sobre o passado

E uma outra que me arramou às regras de amante"

Edward me soltou, e quando me afastei dele, ele me seguiu lentamente após cantar a próxima parte.

"Antes desse rio

Se tornar um oceano

Antes de você jogar meu coração do chão de novo

Oh, querida, eu reconsidero

Minha noção idiota"

Para a parte seguinte, ele pegou meus braços e envolveu-os em torno de seu corpo.

"Bem, eu preciso de alguém para me abraçar

Mas eu vou esperar por algo mais

Porque eu tenho que ter fé..."

Eu ri e todos os garotos nos soltaram enquanto nós começamos a saltar para o resto da canção. Não havia apenas nenhuma maneira de ser mau humor com George Michael tocando ao fundo.

"Você gostou da sua forma de acordar?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu ri. "Sim, foi bastante divertido." Eu disse a ele. "Mas acho que nós, garotas, precisamos de um banho. Alice, Rose, querem ir tomar banho no lago comigo?"

Elas concordaram e depois que havíamos pegado nossas roupas para o dia, fomos até o lago. Apenas as três garotas. Eu acho que nós sentimos que estávamos precisando de um tempo de menina.

"Rose, você e Emmett balançaram a tenda na outra noite, hein?" Perguntei com uma risadinha enquanto tirei minha camisa e comecei a desabotoar minha calça, enquanto as outras fizeram o mesmo.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando." ela disse com um sorriso.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como era difícil adormecer com o seu riso?" Alice riu. "asper e eu tivemos que começar a fazer isso, apenas para bloquear a imagem mental de vocês dois." Acrescentou enquanto terminávamos de tirar as roupas e entravamos no lago.

"Bem o que posso dizer? Eu amo ser alta." Rose se gabava.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Hm, senhora grito abelha rainha? Acho que o título foi passado para a Bella querida aqui." Corei e olhei para longe delas. Embora eu ainda achasse engraçado que Edward e eu fossemos os Reis do sexo.

"Bella, a sua barraca estava estranhamente quieta naquela noite, e ontem à noite, bem então o que aconteceu? Não me diga que vocês dois decidiram ficar com_ peru frio_". Rose riu enquanto continuamos a nos lavar.

"Bem, ontem à noite nós não fizemos nada. Ele estava muito romântico e perfeito e o clima era todo errado. Então nós nos abraçamos e adormecemos." Expliquei a elas.

"Tudo bem. Ficamos com isso." Alice disse e eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio que o tema da minha vida amorosa seria abandonada. Eu deveria saber melhor. "Agora o que dizer da nossa primeira noite aqui?"

Meu rosto ficou em um profundo tom de vermelho. Eu realmente não queria responder isso.

"Oh, olhe para seu rosto. Você sabe que algo aconteceu, se ela está corando." Rose riu.

"Desembuche". Alice ordenou.

"Bem, aparentemente, eu estava tendo um sonho." Não há necessidade de dizer-lhes que o sonho era na verdade um flashback. "Eu acho que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa ou dizendo algo e se tornou muito para Edward. Levantou-se, dizendo que ele ia dar um mergulho. Eu disse que iria acompanhá-lo. Então, viemos até aqui e depois..." Eu parei, pensando que poderia descobrir o resto.

"Onde?" Rose perguntou, parecendo intrigada.

Eu apontei para o lugar na terra foram Edward tinha entrado em modo de homem das cavernas sexy. O pensamento me bateu mais uma vez, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

A maneira que ele agarrou meus quadris enquanto abaixei para pegar minhas roupas. E então, antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava de quatro com ele me enchendo. Eu achei incrivelmente sexy o jeito que ele grunhia e rosnava como um selvagem. Era completamente diferente de que qualquer outro momento que tinham tido relações sexuais. Ele não mostrou misericórdia e eu não queria.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado e tirou do meu devaneio.

"Nós vamos voltar agora." Rose disse. Eu concordei e voltamos para a borda para nos secar e nos vestir.

Uma vez que tinha chegado de volta ao acampamento, tomamos café da manhã que os meninos fizeram para nós. Eles disseram que já tinham comido e que agora iam tomar banho, enquanto comíamos. Eu adorava que eles respeitassem a nossa privacidade. Cavalheiros e tal. Ou assim eu pensava.

"Então, como vamos dar isso de volta?" Rose perguntou, logo que ela tinha certeza que os meninos não podiam nos ouvir.

"Dar de volta o quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Oh, Bella. Você é tão bonita e ingênua." Alice disse, me dando tapinhas na cabeça como um cão. O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas fazendo isso comigo ultimamente?

"Ok, O que perdi?" Eu perguntei.

Rose revirou os olhos. "Bella, os meninos nos espiaram", afirmou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "O quê? Quando?" Eu estava tão confusa. Eu não tinha visto.

"Atrás de você, então você não podia ver. Mas eles foram mais para baixo do lago, na margem." Alice explicou. "Eu não entendo. Damos-lhes sexo. Será que eles realmente precisam nos espiar no banho?"

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella. Você é oh tão nova nisso. Confiem em nós." Alice disse.

"Edward também?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente não podia imaginar Edward fazendo isso. Jasper? Com certeza. Emmett? Absolutamente. Mas Edward?

"Bella, é claro que Edward também. Ele é um cara, não é? Isso significa que sim, ele fez isso também." Rose explicou, parecendo um pouco irritada comigo.

"Oh, Eu já dei!" Alice exclamou. "Podemos ir e roubar suas roupas para que eles tenham de andar nus, segurando com as mãos da nossa visão." Alice disse com uma risada.

"Uh gente? Eu realmente não acho que Edward seria capaz de cobrir-se com as mãos." Eu disse corando.

Ambos só explodiram em gargalhadas.

E assim nós voltamos ao lago para encontrar os nossos namorados muito sexy, muito nus na água. Usando nossas habilidades furtivas fomos capazes de pegar todas as suas roupas sem que nenhum deles percebesse. Corremos o mais rápido que conseguimos de volta ao acampamento, tentando não rir. Uma vez que chegamos lá, nós três desabamos no chão em ataques de riso.

Foi incrível. Eu senti como eu estivesse no colégio novamente. Eu nunca tinha feito nada assim. No colégio eu era uma boa menina. Eu nunca fugi da casa de alguém. Nunca bifurquei o campo de futebol, e nunca sequer pensei em roubar roupas de um cara quando ele estava nu. Mas eu tinha que admitir, foi divertido.

Nós escondemos a roupa em nossas tendas e depois voltamos para a fogueira para comer o nosso café da manhã. Tinha sido apenas cerca de cinco minutos, quando começamos a ouvir ruídos. Nós três viramos a cabeça para encontrar Emmett e Jasper saindo.

Eles tinham um olhar em seu rosto como se alguém tivesse acabado de matar seu cachorro. Eles estavam, naturalmente, completamente nus, segurando suas partes íntimas de nossa visão com as mãos. Eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir.

"Oi meninas" disseram em uníssono em um tom que mostrou que eles sabiam que tinham sido pegos e aceitaram o castigo.

"Garotos". Rose disse friamente, seu rosto perfeitamente composto, como estava de Alice. Parecia que eu era a único que achava isso muito engraçado.

"Vocês aprenderam a lição sobre espionar mulheres nuas?" Alice perguntou. Eu quase desatei a rir com sua frase. Quero dizer, honestamente, que outras mulheres estariam olhando? Eles não seriam melhores espionando qualquer outras mulheres nuas.

"Nós não faremos de novo." Disseram mais em uníssono, na mesma voz triste.

"Bom. Agora vocês tem que ficarem nus por uma hora." Alice decidiu.

Eles se sentaram em suas cadeiras ao lado de suas noivas, ainda se cobrindo.

"Um pessoal, onde está Edward?" Perguntei, percebendo que não estava com eles quando vieram.

"Acho que ele ficou na beira do lago." Emmett disse.

"Sim, ele não parecia processar pelo fato de que ele não tinha nenhuma roupa." Jasper continuou.

"Hmmm. Vou dar uma olhada." Eu disse, levantando-o.

Fui até nossa barraca e pegou um cobertor e um short de Edward, então fui para o lago. O que Edward estaria fazendo lá na beira do lago?

**EPDV**

As meninas tinham acabado de sair para ir tomar banho depois da nossa pequena performance de Michael George. Assim que eles estavam fora do nosso alcance, Emmett falou.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá." ele anunciou.

"Vamos para onde?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh doce, ingênuo Edward." Jasper disse, acariciando a minha cabeça. _Tudo bem, agora eu entendo porque Bella não gostou disso onte_m. "As meninas estão lá embaixo, na beira do lago." explicou.

"Sim. E?" Eu perguntei, ainda não conseguindo entender.

"Eles estão nuas." Emmett afirmou. "Então, nós vamos dar uma espiadinha". ele disse.

Demorou para me convencerem, mas eventualmente eu fui arrastado pelo meu irmão e melhor amigo até o lago. Longe o suficiente para não ser notado, mas perto o suficiente ter uma boa visão. Eu não queria estragar sua diversão (ou os sorrisos em seus rostos estúpidos), mas eu achei a coisa toda incrivelmente estúpida e inútil. Eles estavam agindo como um bando de garotos adolescentes com tesão. Para não mencionar, as meninas estavam cobertas de água, portanto, nada era visível.

Posso apenas fazer uma checagem e pensar sobre isso por um momento? Ok, eu vou. Assim, há nossas namoradas/noivas. Certo? Certo. Eles estão nuas em um lago. Não é tão ruim como se estivéssemos no colegial. Mas os homens cresciam olhando para as mulheres, eles devem se acalentar? Isso é ridículo e um pouco patético. Quero dizer não é algo que nós não vimos antes.

Eu, pelo menos, preferiria ver Bella em toda sua glória, quando ela me queria também. Não espreitando por entre as árvores como um pervertido.

Olhei para meu irmão idiota que tinha um sorriso retardado no rosto que combinava com o do meu melhor amigo imbecil. Revirei os olhos e inclinou-se contra uma árvore, esperando que eles terminassem.

Finalmente, eles decidiram que deveríamos voltar para o acampamento para que não fossemos pegos. As meninas voltaram e nós decidimos que era a nossa vez de ter o nosso banho. Uma vez no lago, que não perdeu tempo em tirar a roupa e pular para dentro do lago.

Não demorou muito para tomar banho. Quero dizer, realmente, o que tinha para fazer lá? Era apenas uma lavagem simples, para que nós não cheirarmos muito ruim para as meninas. Normalmente em nossos acampamentos, não me incomodava mesmo. "Os homens devem cheirar como homens" Carlisle sempre dizia. "A menos que eles estão em torno de sua esposa. Então, eles devem cheirar como querem que elas também." ele adicionou.

"Merda!" Emmett gritou.

Viramos para ele. "Elas pegaram as nossas roupas caralho." ele disse.

Eles começaram a procurar enquanto eu achei isso um pouco divertido. Após alguns momentos de procura e não encontrando suas roupas, eles decidiram voltar para as meninas, percebendo que elas devem ter nos visto, e pediriam perdão... e, talvez, algumas roupas.

Então, eles começaram a sair e começaram a andar com o pouco de orgulho que eles ainda tinham. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei para trás. De jeito nenhum eu ia para o acampamento com nada, mas as minhas mãos cobrindo a mim mesmo. Para não falar, que minhas mãos, provavelmente, nem sequer vão fazer um trabalho suficiente de esconder algo. Então, ao invés disso, eu fiquei no lago.

O sol estava saindo e era uma bela manhã. E se a sorte estava comigo, Bella iria vir de qualquer maneira. Então o dia seria perfeito. E se Bella estava comigo, eu não precisaria de qualquer roupa. _Não, Edward mal. Pelo amor de Deus você está se tornando obcecado._

Comecei a caminhar em direção a borda. A água estava um pouco abaixo da minha cintura quando eu vi Bella. Sim, ia ser um bom dia.

**BPDV**

Eu vim para o lago depois de atravessar as árvores só para congelar. Edward estava em pé na água, o sol brilhando em seu corpo musculoso com as gotas de água sobre ele. Para não mencionar, eu podia ver que a definição do osso do quadril incrível desde que a água estava apenas mal cobrindo-o.

"Bella" cumprimentou enquanto seu sorriso torto infame apareceu em seu rosto.

"Edward... você... Eu... oh cara". Essa foi a frase brilhante, que saiu da minha boca.

"Bella, você está vermelha". Ele riu de onde estava na água.

"Boa observação." Eu disse sarcasticamente, mas saiu fraco. Quero dizer, honestamente, eu realmente _devia_ estar evidente agora. Mas não, ele ainda estava absolutamente impressionante.

"Quer tomar um banho comigo?" ele perguntou. Ok, eu sabia onde isso ia.

Fingi aborrecimento, só para brincar com ele. "Eu não sei Edward. Quero dizer realmente? O lago? Estive ai, fiz isso." Eu disse com um aceno de mão.

Ele riu de mim, me fazendo sorrir para ele.

"Nah eu acho que vou apenas sentar aqui e assistir você nadar." Eu disse. "Olha, eu até trouxe um cobertor." Eu levantei o cobertor para lhe mostrar. Ele riu de mim.

"Certo, então fique ai." ele disse e voltou para a água.

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto o corpo de Edward foi para embaixo d'água e começou a nadar. Inclinei-me de volta para meus cotovelos e fechei os olhos enquanto inclinei a cabeça para o céu. O sol estava incrivelmente quente no meu rosto.

Mas logo, me senti sendo levantada e meus olhos levantados, olhei para Edward. Ele tinha me pegado e agora estava voltando para a água.

"Edward..." Eu avisei. Eu estava pirando. Eu ainda estava na minha roupa e ele continuou a caminhar mais fundo na água.

"Se você tivesse apenas acordado em primeiro lugar, você não teria esse problema." ele riu.

"Edward, me coloquei para baixo!" Ordenei, mas novamente, não foi tão efetivo, já que eu estava agarrada a ele, não iria cair na água.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que vou deixá-la aqui." ele disse, tentando esconder o sorriso quando eu comecei a gritar e protestar.

Depois de mais alguns momentos me enlouquecendo, para meu alívio, Edward começou a voltar para a costa. Ele caminhou até o meu cobertor e colocou-me suavemente para baixo, deixando-se pairar acima de mim. Ele sorriu e depois inclinou a cabeça de modo que seus lábios apenas mal tocaram os meus antes dele se afastar.

"Podemos apenas ficar assim para sempre?" Perguntei-lhe, olhando em seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

"Se fizermos isso, eu penso seriamente que deveria ter roupas, ou você vai precisar sair das suas", brincou.

Pensei por um momento. "Eu acho que eu voto na opção dois." Eu disse com um sorriso. A Edward nu pela eternidade... meu deus, os hormônios.

"Boa escolha" ele riu antes de beijar-me novamente. Começou muito doce, mas tomei a liberdade de aprofundar, querendo um pouco mais.

Uma vez que ambos precisávamos de ar, Edward rolou de cima de mim. "Desculpe, mas eu duvido que você queira um outro momento de homem das cavernas tão cedo." ele riu.

"Eu trouxe um short para você." Eu disse a ele, apontando para o que eu tinha deixado cair. "Se você quer manter minha sanidade mental, por favor coloque."

Ele riu, mas colocou depois apenas deitando próximo a mim, nós dois olhamos para o céu.

"Isso é bom." afirmou. "Apenas deitado aqui com você."

"Eu sei. Eu amo que não temos sempre que estar fazendo alguma coisa." Eu adicionei.

Ele agarrou minha mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos, em seguida, trouxe-os até os lábios para um beijo. "Basta ter você ao meu lado é o suficiente."

Nós ficamos lá por mais algum tempo antes de decidirmos voltar para o acampamento e os nossos amigos. Esperava que Emmett e Jasper estivessem vestidos. Eu duvidava que seria capaz de conter meu riso se eles ainda estavam sentados na cadeira, segurando-se.

Saímos das árvores para o site, para encontrar uns muitos vestidos Jasper e Emmett.

"Awe, queríamos ver o pequeno Eddie." Rose zombou reclamou. "Ou eu deveria dizer Eddie colossal?" ela riu. Não, eu nunca iria viver para isso ser esquecido.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alice estava pulando para cima e para baixo. "O que vamos fazer agora?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi.

"Bem, o que vocês meninos costumam fazer quando vão acampar?" Rose perguntou.

Os meninos tinham um olhar travesso em seus rostos. Oh merda. Isso não ia ser bom.

* * *

**A mão do Edward não cobre... pois é gente ta meio quente, quero um lago. Cade?**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Calmo =P**

**Obrigada pelas reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	55. Painting Balls e S'mores em Família

******Disclaimer da ashel-13: ** Twilight. Não é meu? O quê? Quando isso aconteceu? Eu pensei... mas eu... oh, o que seja. Stephenie Meyer pode ter Twilight... ela simplesmente deixa que eu tenha o meu Edward.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5****4 – Painting Balls********* e S'mores********** em Família**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

_*__Paintball__: jogo que consiste em duas, ou mais, equipes competindo entre si, usando armas carregadas de bolas de tinta para atingir o adversário. _

_**__S'mores__: uma combinação extremamente deliciosa de barra de chocolate, __marshmellows e bolachas, torrados com perfeição. E pode, em alguns casos, ser bastante viciante para o consumidor._

**EPOV **

Elas queriam saber o que fazíamos quando íamos acampar. Bem, elas estavam prestes a descobrir. Eu tive que segurar uma risada com a idéia das garotas fazendo isso com a gente. Quero dizer, não que as garotas não pudessem fazer isso, eu aposto que elas podem. Mas é o fato de que são _essas _garotas que vão fazer isso que o torna tão engraçado.

"Ok, vocês pediram por isso." Eu disse enquanto Jasper e Emmett tinham sorrisos muito grandes, seus rostos ameaçando escancarar. De alguma forma eu simplesmente sabia que eles pensavam nisso como um revide pelas garotas terem roubado nossas roupas.

"Acho que devemos deixá-las preparadas primeiro." Jasper disse com um sorriso.

"Você está certo, Jasper. Se elas querem fazer isso, elas vão fazê-lo plenamente." Emmett respondeu.

"Tudo que posso dizer é que estou contente por termos parado na Loja de Vestimentas Newton." Eu disse.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, vamos. Digam-nos o que estamos fazendo já!" Alice disse, saltando para cima e para baixo em excitação.

Nós, os três rapazes, olhamos uns para os outros e depois de volta para as garotas com grandes sorrisos em nossos rostos. "PAINTBALL!"

Emmett e Jasper começaram a rir histericamente e eu não conseguia parar de rir um pouco com as expressões chocadas nos rostos das garotas. Foi um pouco engraçado.

Finalmente, uma por uma, elas começaram a se acalmar e, mais assustador ainda, um sorriso diabólico começou a se espalhar pelos seus lábios.

"Ok." Rose concordou, completamente calma. "Vamos fazer isso".

"Sim." Bella disse em seguida, olhando diretamente para mim. Ela parecia um pouco assustadora, eu não vou mentir. Quem sabia que ela poderia olhar para alguém assim? "Mostrem o caminho." Ela disse e então sorriu docemente. Qual era o seu ângulo?

Nós encolhemos os ombros e as levamos para o Jeep. Tínhamos colocado tudo em uma grande mochila. Emmett a puxou para fora e começou a abri-la.

"Então, como vamos fazer isso?" Alice perguntou. "Casais, ou rapazes contra garotas?" O tom que ela tinha era duro e um pouco assustador. Na verdade, todas as três garotas tinham os mesmos olhares em seus rostos.

Eu estava tão confuso. Elas estavam bravas que estávamos fazendo-as fazer isso? Ou, era isso que elas tinham feito antes e estavam confiantes de que se fosse rapazes versus garotas, elas poderiam nos vencer? Pensei sobre isso por um momento. Rosalie: sem dúvida ela seria realmente agressiva no jogo, vindo para nós em carga total. Alice: bem, ela era tão pequena, nós nem sequer a veríamos chegando. Ela poderia se esconder em qualquer lugar e atirar em nós sempre que ela quisesse. Bella: ela era tão quieta, ela poderia deslocar-se sobre qualquer pessoa que ela quisesse... se ela não tropeçasse primeiro.

"Casais." Eu anunciei. Eu podia ver as expressões chocadas sobre os rapazes pelo canto do meu olho. Eles, sem dúvida, estavam pensando em alguma vingança, mas eles nunca realmente pensaram sobre as coisas. O ego deles ficaria esmagado por semanas se perdêssemos uma partida de paintball para as três garotas. Pelo menos eu era homem suficiente para admitir que eu não queria isso. E, pelo olhar que elas tinham dado a nós, elas poderiam definitivamente ganhar.

Os rostos das garotas também ficaram chocados com a minha resposta. Sem dúvida elas pensavam que seríamos os machos que queriam derrubar um grupo de garotas. Mas as expressões chocadas logo se transformaram em sorrisos.

Se Bella e eu perdêssemos, eu poderia viver com isso, sem dúvida. Mas, honestamente, eu não sabia como seria a sensação de perder para as três... uma deles sendo a minha namorada. Ela nunca me deixaria viver sem isso. Seria como o meu momento pessoal de biquíni transparente.

Começamos a escavar através da mochila para pegar tudo. Tínhamos algumas coisas, mas nada que não pudéssemos lidar. Peguei uma grande pilha e fui para ficar ao lado de Bella.

"Casais, né?" Ela sorriu para mim.

"Eu tenho um ego grande que eu preferiria manter intacto." Eu sorri para ela, fazendo-a dar uma risadinha.

"Você tem uma blusa de moletom com você?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça que 'não'. Eu disse a ela para não se preocupar, eu simplesmente daria a minha para ela. Eu preferiria que ela fosse protegida, de qualquer maneira. Fui até a barraca e peguei a única blusa de moletom que eu tinha e dei para ela vestir.

"Não vou ficar um pouco quente?" Ela perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Provavelmente." Eu disse quando comecei a colocar um colete sobre ela. "Mas, acredite em mim, ficar quente é muito mais confortável do que uma açoitada de paintball. Não vai machucar tanto se você for atingida no braço agora." Eu disse a ela.

**BPOV **

Até o momento em que eu estava pronta, eu já estava quente. Eu tinha uma blusa de moletom (a única blusa de moletom de Edward, o que o deixou desprotegido), um colete em cima dela, uma máscara que tinha um visor para que eu pudesse ver, e luvas em minhas mãos. Oh, sim, quente nem sequer começa a descrever o que eu estava sentindo. Eu senti como se eu pudesse praticamente desmaiar. Mas isso era algo que os rapazes faziam e eu queria experimentar isso com eles. Poderia ser divertido... certo? Eu espero.

Olhei para Rose e Alice, que estavam todas vestidas iguais a mim, só que elas usavam suas próprias blusas de moletom. Jasper estava usando uma camisa de manga longa preta com um colete por cima. Emmett estava com a mesma camisa de manga curta que estava usando antes, com um colete por cima, e óculos de proteção como Jasper. Edward, simplesmente escorregou no seu colete sobre a sua camisa sem mangas e, em seguida, colocou seus óculos de proteção laranja também.

Macacos me mordam. Edward em nada além de um colete era a visão mais incrível. Parecia que ele deveria estar em uma equipe da SWAT. Seus braços musculosos ondulariam com cada movimento que ele fazia e flexionariam quando ele pegava as armas carregadas.

"Bella, você está bem? O calor está demais para você?" Fui arrancado do meu pequeno devaneio por Edward chutando a porta com uma arma em seu colete, vindo para me resgatar, com sua voz de veludo.

"Oh, uh, sim. Eu estou bem." Eu disse a ele.

"Ei, pessoal, vamos nos abster de qualquer tiro na cabeça hoje." Ele disse para os rapazes. Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

"Ok, eu digo para definirmos os nossos relógios por três minutos. Isso deve ser tempo suficiente para se esconder na floresta." Emmett disse. "Uma vez que o cronômetro acabar, o jogo começa".

"Parece bom." Jasper concordou e Edward concordou com a cabeça também.

"Ok, vamos lá!" Emmett disse.

Com isso, todos começaram a desaparecer na floresta. Edward pegou minha mão e começou a correr comigo a reboque. Não paramos por um tempo, onde nos escondemos atrás de uma árvore. Ali nós nos sentamos até que o cronômetro em seu relógio começasse a apitar e ele o desligou imediatamente.

"Você está pronta?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas realmente não havia nada com o que estar pronta. Tudo que fiz foi esperar que eu não fosse a primeira a sair. Isso seria realmente fodido. E eu esperava, além da esperança, que não machucasse muito quando eu, inevitavelmente, levasse um tiro.

Correríamos de árvore em árvore como esconderijo. Edward sempre iria na minha frente, verificando para ver se alguém estava por perto. Então, ele acenaria para mim. Eu tinha que admitir, isso era divertido. Como ser um policial, sem aquela incômoda possibilidade de morrer.

Enquanto ambos inclinávamos nossas costas contra uma árvore, ouvimos o farfalhar das árvores ao longe. Edward segurou seu dedo à sua boca, indicando-me para ficar quieta. Meu coração estava disparado e eu estava muito excitada. Sim, eu sabia que era apenas um jogo de paintball, mas era completamente emocionante, ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia se eu conseguiria atirar em alguém, ou se eu seria aquela a levar um tiro. Eu quase soltei uma risadinha com o pensamento de eu derrubando Emmett enquanto ele caía para trás, gritando em câmera lenta "Nããããããão".

O farfalhar continuou e Edward e eu ficamos quietos. Olhei ao redor da árvore e pude ver o moletom rosa de Alice se destacando contra as árvores. Eu estava agradecida que o moletom de Edward fosse marrom, e não uma cor de destaque como o rosa.

Eles não estavam sendo tão cuidadosos quanto Edward e eu. Eles pareciam que estavam apenas passeando pela floresta, ao invés de tentar ser furtivos e deslocar-se em alguém.

Edward se virou para mim com um sorriso. "Você quer acertá-los?" Ele perguntou com uma risada silenciosa. Ele estava definitivamente apreciando a idéia de nós atirando em Alice e Jasper, assim como eu. Eu concordei com um sorriso próprio.

"Eu vou primeiro, ok? Quando eu atirar, você se desloca ao redor deles." Edward sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

Edward correu agachado para outra árvore, mais perto de onde Alice e Jasper estavam. Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

Com isso, o tiroteio começou. Ele começou a disparar e eles estavam prestando tanta atenção a ele que eu corri para o lado oposto da árvore, ficando pronta para disparar.

"Ow. Edward, você não presta! Eu estou fora." Alice gritou. Ela tinha a mancha de tinta amarela sobre o colete preto. Ele riu e continuou a atirar em Jasper, mas Jasper foi rápido para se esconder atrás de uma árvore, olhando para o lado, e atirando em Edward de vez em quando. Era um impasse, mas o querido Jaz não sabia que eu estava vindo por trás dele.

Eu corri mais rápido, não prestando muita atenção à quantidade de barulho que eu estava fazendo. Jasper se virou para mim e apontou a arma para mim. Oh, merda. Felizmente, eu tropecei em uma raiz quando ele atirou em mim. O paintball passou por mim quando eu caí no chão. Uma vez que eu bati, minha arma acidentalmente atirou, enquanto eu fechava meus olhos.

"Merda. Isso não é nem mesmo justo. Ela tropeça e eu saio." Jasper exclamou. Eu abri meus olhos um de cada vez para ver que havia uma mancha amarela em seu ombro direito. Embora a verdade é que não foi o melhor tiro do mundo. Mas, tropeçar e acidentalmente conseguir acertar alguém, não era tão mau.

Eu podia ouvir a risada de Edward a distância. E depois...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Maldição!" Edward gritou. "Bella, corra." Levantei-me e comecei a correr em direção a uma árvore que estava longe da direção em que eu ouvi os tiros.

Minha respiração era pesada pela mistura de excitação e a corrida com a quantidade ridícula de roupa que eu estava usando.

Eu estava sozinha atrás da minha árvore, segurando a arma com força ao meu peito, quando alguém correu e sentou ao meu lado. Eu gritei, só para ter uma mão cobrindo a minha boca. Eu olhei para ver que era apenas Edward. Maldição, ele estava camuflado.

Nós olhamos ao redor, tentando encontrar Rose e Emmett, mas eles não estavam em nenhum lugar visível. Deus, Emmett era tão grande, você pensaria que eu poderia localizá-lo. Mas em todo lugar que olhávamos, parecia não ter nada além de árvores.

Ouvi um ruído à minha esquerda e minha cabeça atirou para lá. Mas então havia barulhos vindo da minha direita, e para cada lugar que eu olhava, não havia nada.

Em seguida, tiros começaram a disparar, atingindo a árvore bem ao lado da minha cabeça. Edward estava recebendo o mesmo tratamento do seu lugar. Eles nos cercaram. Eu me virei para o meu lado, e Edward para o dele quando começamos a atirar naquelas direções, sabendo que Rose e Emmett estavam lá.

Emmett veio correndo para fora das árvores e Rose fez o mesmo.

"É um tiroteio!" Emmett gritou quando nós quatro abrimos fogo. Rose e eu estávamos correndo uma para a outra enquanto atirávamos quando nos esquivamos atrás de árvores diferentes. Eu estava tão focada em Rose que esqueci completamente de Emmett e Edward.

Tiros foram saindo de todos os lugares. Até que, de repente, senti o impacto nas minhas costas. Virei-me para encontrar um Emmett rindo. Eu, sem pensar, disparei contra ele, atingindo-o três vezes no peito.

Ele arrancou seus óculos e parecia que estava prestes a chorar. "Não é justo. Eu já tinha pegado você." Ele fez beicinho. Com isso, eu caí no chão rindo histericamente, apenas para descobrir que Rose estava ao meu lado fazendo a mesma coisa. Tirei a minha máscara e consegui respirar muito mais rápido.

Depois que todos nos acalmamos e Edward fez seu caminho de volta para nós com três manchas amarelas em seu peito, nós declaramos Rose e Emmett os vencedores. No entanto, decidimos que era muito divertido, nós queríamos jogar novamente.

Voltamos para o acampamento para encontrar Jasper e Alice já lá. Colocamos bolas cor de rosa em nossas armas desta vez para que pudéssemos perceber a diferença e estabelecemos os cronômetros.

Pelo tempo que o sol estava começando a definir, tínhamos jogado quatro partidas de paintball. Edward e eu tínhamos ganhado duas, Rose e Emmett apenas aquela primeira rodada, e Alice e Jasper tinham tido sorte quando não estávamos prestando atenção.

Voltamos para o acampamento, suados, sujos e famintos. Rimos quando as árvores diminuíram e o local foi exposto para nós. Eu não perdi tempo para tirar a roupa de mim, contente quando, pela primeira vez naquele dia, o ar atingiu meu corpo.

"Ok, agora vamos conseguir alguma comida." Emmett exclamou uma vez que todos tiramos nossas roupas. "Eu estou pensando em s'mores." Ele riu.

É claro que todos nós concordamos porque essa era a nossa última noite lá. Na parte da manhã arrumaríamos as malas e voltaríamos para casa, e um acampamento sem s'mores não é exatamente um acampamento em tudo, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada.

Então, nós desempacotamos as bolachas, marshmallows e chocolate. Procuramos por um galho para encontrar as varas perfeitas e então começamos. No momento em que finalmente estávamos comendo nossos primeiros s'mores, o sol já não estava à vista e o fogo brilhava como nossa única luz.

Era silencioso enquanto comíamos até que de repente ouvimos Emmett. "Hey, nós deveríamos cantar alguma coisa. Não é isso que as pessoas normais fazem ao acampar?" Ele riu.

Nós encolhemos os ombros. "Ok, todos os campistas magistrais." Jasper provocou, "O que devemos cantar?"

"Uh, bem, eu realmente não sei. Todo mundo tem de conhecê-la, no entanto." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Kumbayá?" Alice sugeriu.

Eu bufei. "Não. Eu descarto essa possibilidade agora." Eu ri. Quero dizer, nós estávamos acampando, mas não havia necessidade de ser um clichê.

Então, sem aviso, Jasper começou a cantar.

"_**Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called bel-air"**_

"Agora, essa é uma história sobre como  
A minha vida ficou de cabeça para baixo  
E eu gostaria de sentar aqui por um minuto  
Eu vou contar-lhe como eu me tornei o príncipe de uma cidade chamada Bel-Air"

Nós todos começamos a rir, mas nos juntamos, todavia. Nós cantamos o rap perfeitamente, todo mundo conhecendo a música muito facilmente. Era simplesmente o jingle mais legal que um programa de TV já teve.

_**In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool  
And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys said were up in no good  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
And said you're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air"**_

No oeste da Filadélfia eu nasci e cresci  
No parquet foi onde eu passei a maioria dos meus dias  
Tirando onda, o máximo, relaxando, de boa  
E arremessando algumas bolas do lado de fora da escola  
Quando um grupo de caras que não eram bons  
Começou a causar confusão na minha vizinhança  
Eu entrei em uma pequena briga e minha mãe se assustou  
E disse: você vai morar com a sua tia e tio em Bel-Air"

É claro que, quando dissemos a última linha, todos nós sacudimos os dedos porque, vamos encarar isso, cada vez que alguém canta essa música, eles _têm_ que imitar isso.

"_**I whistled for a cab and when it came near the  
License plate said fresh and had a dice in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought now forget it, you home to Bel-Air**_

_**I pulled up to a house about seven or eight  
And I yelled to the cabby yo, home smell you later  
Looked at my kingdom I was finally there  
To settle my throne as the prince of Bel-Air"**_

"Assobiei para um taxi e, quando ele chegou perto  
Sua licença dizia 'novo' e havia um dado no espelho  
Se eu podia dizer alguma coisa, era que esse táxi era raro  
Mas eu pensei: ah, esquece, você está em casa em Bel-Air

Fui levado para casa, acho que às sete ou oito  
E disse para o taxista: te vejo mais tarde  
Olhei para o meu reino, eu estava finalmente lá  
Para sentar no meu trono como o príncipe de Bel-Air"

"Alguma outra sugestão?" Edward riu.

"Talvez o tema de O Barco do Amor?" Emmett brincou.

"Cale a boca, como se você não gostasse dele." Jasper disse, jogando uma pedra para Edward e depois uma para Emmett também, que a perdeu horrivelmente.

"Uau, Jasper. Você sempre joga como uma menina." Eu ri, e os outros logo se juntaram a mim.

"Vocês são foda!" Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, mas o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios era óbvio e arruinou seu aborrecimento.

"Reme, reme, reme seu barco. Suavemente para baixo..." Emmett começou a cantar.

"NÃO!" Todos nós gritamos com ele.

Ele sorriu timidamente para nós enquanto se encolhia de volta contra a sua cadeira.

"_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When ut's cold outside I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?**_

_**My girl."**_

__"Eu tenho o brilho do sol em um dia nublado  
Quando está frio lá fora, para mim é mês de maio  
Eu acho que você diria  
O que pode me fazer sentir assim?

Minha garota."

A linda e suave voz de Edward cantou.

"Minha garota." Jasper acrescentou.

"Minha garota." Emmett cantou.

Edward cantou novamente. "Estou falando da minha garota".

"Minha garota." Todos eles cantaram, fazendo eu, Rose e Alice rirmos.

Nós todas decidimos nos juntar para o resto da música.

"_**I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)**_

_**Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh**_

_**I don't need no money, fortune, or fame  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)**_

"_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl  
I've got the month of May  
with my girl"**_

"Tenho tanto doce que as abelhas me invejam  
Tenho a mais doce melodia do que os pássaros nas árvores  
Eu acho que você diria  
O que pode me fazer sentir assim?  
Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota)  
Estou falando da minha garota (minha garota)

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh

Eu não preciso de dinheiro, fortuna, ou fama  
Tenho todas as riquezas, baby, que um homem pode pedir  
Eu acho que você diria  
O que pode me fazer sentir assim?  
Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota)  
Estou falando da minha garota (minha garota)

Eu tenho o brilho do sol em um dia nublado com a minha garota  
Eu tenho até mesmo o mês de maio  
Com a minha garota"

Até o final da música nós, garotas, de alguma forma acabamos sentadas no colo dos rapazes, apenas descansando contra seus peitos.

"Vocês, pessoal… obrigada." Eu disse olhando para todos os rapazes e Rose e Alice. "Quero dizer, não só por esta viagem de acampamento fantástica, mas por este verão. Vocês são a melhor coisa que já aconteceu para mim." Eu disse a eles.

"Somos uma família. Todos nós." Alice disse. "Sangue não significa nada. É o vínculo que temos, sabendo que temos sempre uns aos outros e podemos contar uns com os outros... agora _isso _é o que é uma família." Ela nos disse.

Eu me aconcheguei mais perto de Edward enquanto seus braços apertaram em torno de mim e ele beijou minha cabeça.

"Yup. Isto é como a vida deve ser." Rose disse suavemente. "Vocês sabem como as pessoas sempre dizem, 'esta é a vida'? Eu acho que isso é o que eles dizem que é. Ter um s'more e cantando Fresh Prince com as pessoas que você mais ama." Ela riu.

Nós acenamos em concordância.

Naquela noite, nós não nos separamos para ir para as nossas diferentes barracas. Não havia nenhum boa noite sendo dito. Em vez disso, nós arrumamos as cadeiras e as nossas malas no Jeep. Pegamos nossos sacos de dormir e os estabelecemos ao redor do fogo. Naquela noite, não estávamos protegidos uns dos outros pelas barracas. Naquela noite, todos nós dormimos juntos. Sob o mesmo céu, sem o incômodo de uma barraca sobre a cabeça mantendo-nos longe uns dos outros.

Nós nos deitamos juntos, como a família que éramos, olhando para o céu e rindo até de manhã. Não nos preocupando com nada além de uns com os outros.

O dicionário Webster define uma família como, "Um grupo de indivíduos que vivem sob o mesmo teto e, geralmente, sob uma liderança." Mas eu gostava muito mais da definição de Alice.

_**Nota:**_

_As músicas cantadas por eles foram:_

_Fresh Princeof Bel-Air, de Will Smith, e My Girl, de The Temptations, respectivamente._

* * *

**A amizade dos seis é tão bonita. Acho um amor :)**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**_  
_


	56. Flashback e Sentindo

******Disclaimer da ashel-13: **SM: Você sabe, ashel-13, eu não quero mais Crepúsculo. Você pode tê-lo.

Eu: Oh, realmente. Wow, obrigado Stephenie Meyer.

S.M: Por nada.

Eu: Uau. Quero dizer, você está falando sério?

S.M.: Na verdade, não. PSICOPATA.

Eu: Isso foi frio, Stephenie Meyer. Frio.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 55 – Flashback e sentindo**

**BPDV**

Tinha se passado uma semana desde a nossa viagem de acampamento e foi uma semana bastante divertida. Passamos a semana agindo como uma família, ao invés de casais. É claro, isso fez um Edward muito frustrado. Eu não estava muito melhor, mas ainda assim foi engraçado vê-lo tentar esgueirar-nos para longe.

Mas agora era sábado, mais uma vez e decidimos que teríamos uma festa. Nada muito grande. Mas não tínhamos visto todos os nossos amigos há algum tempo e achei que uma festa seria uma boa maneira de fazer isso.

Surpreendentemente, Emmett foi quem sugeriu isso, depois de sofrer a retirada de Brett. Tivemos todos concordando em um momento. Só queríamos que essa festa fosse diferente, de todas que nós fomos nesse verão. Todas as outras eram com roupas pequenas e danças. Decidimos colocar a diversão de volta em festas, e gostaríamos de começar com a nossa.

Eu sugeri que fosse temático para que as pessoas realmente pudessem chegar a ele. Só chegar com um tema não foi fácil. Alice queria um tema tropical. Rose sugeriu um baile de máscaras. Emmett pensou que deveríamos ter uma festa nu. Nós rolamos nossos olhos e, em seguida, uma vez que disse a ele que os caras estariam lá também, ele rapidamente retirou sua sugestão.

Foi tão frustrante. Queríamos algo que todos seriam capazes de saber e fazer. Muitas pessoas não podem achar kimono para uma festa de Ano Novo Chinês _**(Meu aniversário de 17 anos foi temático. Na verdade, eu usava um kimono. Ele bombou!).**_ Mas o que seria algo que todo mundo tinha?

E então nos atingiu como um caso travesseiro cheio de tijolos. Uma vez que foi sugerido, todos nós sorrimos e acenamos com emoção.

A década de 90.

Uma das décadas mais bregas que já existiu. Foi tão perfeito, que quase machuca. Para não mencionar que todos nós vivemos nele, por isso tínhamos conhecimento na área. E assim, a nossa festa de 90 foi colocada em movimento.

Alice tinha chamado Brett, Keith, e Ashel. Aparentemente Ashel tinha encontrado um namorado, então ele estaria vindo. Cinco casais para uma festa anos 90. Oh a diversão que ia ser.

Então, era sábado, o dia da festa e todos nós estávamos fazendo nosso melhor para que tudo ficasse pronto. Alugando filmes, buscando CDs, pendurando cartazes dos Backstreet Boys e 90210 (Barrados no Baile), para não mencionar Saved By The Bell (Uma Galera do Barulho), e quem poderia esquecer Boy Meets World (O Mundo é dos Jovens)?

Alice tinha aberto o sótão para encontrar tudo, desde sua infância. Nós espalhamos os seus brinquedos em todo o nosso quarto. Beanie Babies aqui, Furbies lá, e Gigapets sobre as mesas. Nós ainda estabelecidas antigos cartões do Emmett de Pokemon na mesa de jantar. No momento em que tínhamos terminado, parecia que os anos 90 tinha se levantado sobre o local. Nós acenamos para o nosso bom trabalho e, em seguida, fomos para as escadas nos vestir de fato para o nosso flashback.

Todas as meninas se prepararam no quarto de Alice e eu acho que os meninos estavam com Emmett. Mas eu não tinha certeza. Segundo eles, os homens não tem que se vestir juntos.

Rose estava colocando um vestido cor de vinho, apertado. Para o dia de hoje e idade, era terrível. Ela então colocou uma peruca morena e uma verruga. Ela acrescentou alguns brincos de argola berrante de ouro, e wa-la. Cindy Crawford.

Alice colocou uma calça vermelha de algodão apertada que tinha os laços na parte inferior das calças que se uniria em cima dos pés (que ninguém tem essas? Eles são irritantes pra caralho. Nunca ficam no meu pé). Ela colocou clipes de borboleta no cabelo curto e brincos de colar (que nunca ficam). Ela terminou o visual, vestindo uma camiseta grande demais para seu corpo. Eu tinha certeza que eu nunca iria vê-la usando tal uma camisa novamente.

Quanto a mim. Eu fui para o caminho simples, mas clássico. Uma palavra. Macacões. Eu usava uma camiseta roxa por baixo e a tira da esquerda solta. Meu cabelo foi amarrado em maria chiquinha, cada lado amarrado por um elástico grande.

Nós olhamos no espelho e rimos uma das outras, antes de descer para a sala. Os caras já estavam lá, e nós seis não pudemos evitar, mas rumos duas vezes mais pela forma que cada um estava. rir

Emmett estava como um horrível rapper dos anos 90. Ele usava uma camisa que era muito grande para ele, juntamente com calças penduradas ba sua bunda. Eu não sei como ele fez isso, mas sua orelha esquerda tinha um brinco de diamantes nele e o boné de beisebol que ele estava usando não estava para trás... não, estava para o lado.

Jasper estava usando uma camisa de boliche roxo e dourado com correntes de ouro penduradas no pescoço e calças que ameaçava cair direito até os joelhos.

Edward decidiu ir para o grunge. Ele tinha uma camisa preta de mangas soltas que, para minha decepção, não grudava ao seu corpo, seus jeans estavam soltos e bem sustentados por um cinto. Em torno de sua cintura foi uma camisa xadrez de mangas longas. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que o habitual e seus olhos estavam bloqueados por um par de óculos de aviador.

Nossos risos foram interrompidos pela campainha da porta. Nós abrimos para, Brett e Keith. Pareciam com Right Said Fred magros com aquelas regatas que Keith estava usando e com a regata de malha que Brett estava usando.

Atrás deles Ashel entrou com um cara que nunca tinha visto antes. Ela deu uma olhada ao redor e começou a rir. Não que ela estivesse muito melhor. Ela estava em lycra com jóias de ouro pesadas e uma trança no rabo de cavalo alto. Ela parecia uma garota de In Living Color. Jennifer Lopez estaria orgulhosa.

O menino em pé ao lado dela parecia um cara de Barrados no Baile. Ele usava calça jeans desbotadas e uma camiseta azul-turquesa... dobrada para dentro. Ele ainda tinha cabelo de Jason Presley. Era bastante impressionante por ele ser novo para o nosso grupo.

"Uau, Brett. Devo cantar a música I'm Too Sexy?" Ashel riu uma vez que ela olhou para o amigo.

"Ashel, quem é seu amigo?" Rose perguntou, olhando para o menino ao seu lado.

"Oh, desculpe. Pessoal, este é o meu namorado, Kyle." ela apresentou.

"Hey Kyle." todos gritaram.

"Porra, eu estou em um episódio de Cheers?" perguntou ele com uma risada.

Estranho, que essa a segunda vez que alguém tinha dito isso. Oh bem.

Como todos cumprimentando Kyle, o recém-chegado ao grupo, eu levei tempo para perceber que ele era muito bonito. Olhos verdes, embora não tão brilhante como de Edward, mas eles ainda se destacava muito bem contra o seu cabelo marrom. Ele parecia ter cerca de 1.80 de altura, elevando-se sobre Ashel por um pé e seu corpo era sutilmente muscular. Nada como Emmett, mas era evidente que ele poderia praticar esportes. Futebol, talvez.

"Queridos, teremos equipes para tudo!" Alice cantarolou.

Tivemos pizza para o jantar e bebemos Fanta a noite inteira. Enquanto aguardávamos a pizza chegar, nós tocamos uma música em segundo plano. Enquanto isso, nós estávamos apenas rindo de Brett e Keith enquanto dançavam. Mas logo Ashel se juntou a eles, fazendo sua pequena representação de Fly Girl.

Mas uma vez, a Macarena começou a tocar, todo o grupo estava na sala de estar fazendo a dança. Nossa dança foi interrompida pela campainha e a pizza. Alice abriu a porta para revelar um garoto de entregas muito confuso, nos olhando daquela forma. Eu estava quase tentado a sugerir que ir ao shopping vestido como isso. Mas se eu fizesse, eu sabia que alguém como Brett, Alice, ou Ashel estariam realmente achando isso uma boa idéia.

Baby Got Back, All-Star, Mambo No. 5, Wannabe, Ice Ice Baby, e Tubthumping estavam entre as músicas que tocava ao fundo enquanto comíamos nossa pizza em um círculo no chão.

"Hey, nós devemos jogar um jogo." Kyle sugeriu.

"Sim!" Alice disse, começando a saltar para cima e para baixo.

"Vamos jogar Apples to Apples." Jasper disse, quase tão animado quanto Alice, que era um pouco assustador.

"Oooo... Eu amo esse jogo!" Emmett exclamou. E com isso, Alice correu até a escada para chegar o jogo.

"Que diabos é Apples to Apples?" Kyle perguntou a Ashel.

"Oh, você não teve infância." ela respondeu, batendo-lhe na cabeça como um cão. Ah... pelo menos eu não sou a única. "Apples to Apples é um jogo em que alguém pega um cartão que tem um adjetivo sobre ele. Todo mundo tem que colocar um cartão que é o melhor nome para acompanhar esse adjetivo.", explicou ela.

"Isso soa muito chato." ele respondeu.

Nós todos zombamos dele. "Você claramente não jogou isso antes." Rose disse a ele.

"Aqui está!" Alice gritou correndo de volta para seu lugar no círculo e definir o jogo. Depois de explicar a Kyle um par de regras mais, nós estávamos em nossa maneira de jogar.

Alice foi a primeira. O cartão foi "atento". Depois de momentos de reflexão e todos jogando em seu melhor cartão de cabeça para baixo, Alice apanhou-os para ler.

"Hmmm... carros atento, escadas atenta, Quentin Tarentino atento, trigo atento, Helen Keller atenta, torradeira atento, rosa atento, clavícula atento, interruptor de luz atento. Pelas regras não escritas do jogo, o vencedor é Helen Keller atenta."Alice riu.

"SIM!" Gritei, tendo as cartas e escolhendo uma para mim.

"Espere, o que quer dizer as regras não escritas?" Kyle perguntou, as sobrancelhas enrugadas em confusão.

"Neste jogo, é uma espécie de regra de que as melhores cartas que você pode obter é a Helen Keller ou cartão de Hitler. É apenas assumir que vai ganhar sempre." Edward explicou.

O jogo continuou com vencedores com cartões incluindo Delicioso Danny DeVito, Cortador de madeira mortal, Hitler Lindo.

No final, o vencedor foi...

"Kyle? Como diabos isso aconteceu?" Brett perguntou.

"O que posso dizer? Eu sou novo, mas eu tenho o humor. Está tudo bem, Brett, fique à vontade para ficar com ciúmes." Kyle riu enquanto todos nós pegamos o jogo e colocamos de volta na caixa.

"Eu estou tão envergonhado de mim mesma." Ashel disse em decepção fingida. "Acabo de perder para o meu namorado n00b*. A vida não é justo." disse enquanto sua mão foi para a cabeça de forma dramática.

_*__n00b__: Uma pessoa inexperiente e/ou ignorante ou não qualificada._

"Está tudo bem, babe. Eu vou deixar você ganhar da próxima vez." ele brincou enquanto passou um braço em torno de seu ombro empurrado de forma brincalhona, com uma risada.

"Então, o que devemos fazer em seguida, oh grande planejadora de festa?" Edward perguntou Alice enquanto segurava-me ao seu lado.

"Bem, é a sua festa também. O que vocês querem fazer?" Alice perguntou.

"Colocar a cauda no burro!" Emmett gritou. Sua resposta foi uma palmada nas costas de sua cabeça, cortesia de Rose.

"Tenho o Nintendo original." Edward sugeriu.

E em um grupo de risadas, decidimos que essa seria definitivamente precisa ser o próximo na nossa lista. Edward desceu com o Nintendo original e Emmett pegou, tentando configurá-lo. Quando todos os fios estavam ligados na TV ficamos olhando... e nada.

"Está quebrado." Alice gritou.

"Não está quebrado. É apenas o Nintendo Original". Edward disse, como se isso devesse significar alguma coisa. Ele empurrou Emmett lado. "Saia". Ele foi para o cartucho e começou a soprar nele. Ele fez isso três vezes antes de ligá-lo novamente e ta-dã... funcionou. _**(N/T: Nossa eu fiz muito isso, soprar no cartucho)**_

Passamos algum tempo jogando Mario um de cada vez. Porém logo Emmett estava ficando impaciente e decidiu jogar um jogo para dois com Edward. Toda vez que Emmett ia tentar saltar sobre algo, Edward fazia uma pausa no jogo e depois quando tirava o pause, Emmett sempre caia e morria.

Foi hilário ver como Emmett estava ficando puto. A sala inteira estava em histeria. Mas antes de Emmett decidiu fazer algo drástico como esmagar a TV, nós decidimos parar e iniciar na nossa maratona de filmes.

Com pipoca e nosso suprimento infinito de Fanta, começamos os filmes. A primeira da lista, A Bruxa de Blair.

Edward e eu estávamos deitados no sofá, eu estava na frente dele de modo que minhas costas estavam contra seu peito. Brett e Keith estavam no chão ao lado de Emmett e Rose. Kyle estava na poltrona com Ashel reclinados para trás, e Alice e Jasper estavam juntos no sofá do amor.

Toda vez que eu iria saltar ou encolhesse, eu podia sentir o ruído do peito de com uma risada e ele me puxava pra perto de seu corpo, seus braços envolvendo de forma mais segura ao meu redor.

"Eu acho que gosto de ver filmes de terror com você." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo tremer. Senti-lhe beijar a linha da minha mandíbula e senti suas mãos começarem a deslizar em meu macacão. Bati minha mão em cima da sua para detê-lo e virei para olhar para seu rosto.

Ele parecia perfeitamente inocente com os olhos arregalados. "O quê?" Movimentou a boca para os outros não perceberem.

"Você realmente precisa parar com isso senhor." Eu disse a ele o mais silenciosamente que pude. "Nenhuma demonstração de afeto com a namorada na frente de outras oito pessoas."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." ele sussurrou uma vez que eu virei para a TV. Sua mão ficou onde estava, mas começou a esfregar para cima e para baixo dos meus lados suavemente.

Mas, eventualmente, sua mão começou avançar seu caminho até meu peito e eu dei um tapa nele novamente e uma cotovelada de brincadeira.

"Me desculpe, eu não posso evitar." ele sussurrou com uma risada. "Há tantas coisas que eu quero fazer com você nesses macacões." ele riu, me fazendo rir em sua brincadeira.

O filme terminou e Jasper levantou para colocar outro próximo filme. Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor... excelente. Há uma alma na Terra que não gosta desse filme? Eu realmente duvidava disso.

Mas mesmo que eu amasse esse filme até a morte, eu não poderia ter atenção uma vez que as mãos de Edward mantiveram-se sobre o meu corpo, não importa quantas vezes eu tentasse impedi-lo. Eventualmente, eu não _queria _impedi-lo. Em vez disso, me esforcei mais longe em seu corpo, tentando ser o mais discreta possível.

Ele começou a beijar o lado do meu pescoço e eu mordi meu lábio para não gemer. Eu amava quando ele fazia isso comigo. Sua mão soltou a alça do meu macacão e o deixei deslizar sua mão esquerda dentro deles, brincando com a barra da minha camisa. Sua mão deslizou por baixo e começou a brincar com a pele lisa lá.

Fechei os olhos, completamente perdida em seu toque. Mas eu fui puxada do meu momento para a realidade, por Rosalie.

"Gente, ainda é uma hora." ela disse enquanto acendeu as luzes na sala de estar.

"Whoa, gente. Nós poderíamos ter saído da sala se vocês queriam ter alguma diversão". Ashel riram de mim e Edward enquanto ainda estava entre com os braços de Kyle em volta dela.

Meu rosto queimou enquanto Edward respondeu. "Nah, vamos terminá-la no andar de cima mais tarde." ele riu.

"Casem-se já." Kyle gritou. "Nossa, eu conheci vocês por um dia e posso dizer que vocês se desejam. Façam logo isso." ele riu.

"Vamos Brett, que provavelmente deve ir para casa." Keith disse, levantando-se e puxando Brett com ele.

"Nós também." Ashel disse, saindo da poltrona.

Nos despedimos de todos e começamos a limpar da pequena festa. Não era muito. Quero dizer fez pessoas não fazem exatamente uma enorme bagunça.

"Ok, tudo limpo." Jasper disse com orgulho.

Como se aquelas palavras eram as únicos a nos despedir, Edward arremessou-me por cima do ombro e praticamente correu para o nosso quarto. Ele trancou a porta e atirou-me na cama, pulando em cima de mim de brincadeira.

Eu ri quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço novamente. "Estamos ansiosos?"

"Você não tem idéia."

* * *

**Wow ansiosos? Imagina. Quase não teve tempo de chegar no quarto né.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até logo**

**xx**


	57. Transa Seca e Guerra de Água

**Disclaimer: Apesar do que S.M. ****t****inha me dito****no último capítulo****, eu não possuo Twilight. Isso foi a forma dela de brincar comigo. ****Eu estava**** realmente começando**** a elevar ****minhas esperanças**** também. (Você sabe,****no começo eu**** odiava**** escrever disclaimers, agora eles são ****um pouco divertidos...****lol)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5****6 – Transa Seca********* e Guerra de Água**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

_*__Transa seca (dry hump)__: sexo sem penetração. Duas pessoas envoltas em roupas praticando sexo de uma maneira que simule a relação sexual_

**EPOV**

"Edward." Meu anjo riu enquanto eu continuei meu ataque em seu pescoço. "Edward, sua família ainda está na casa." Ela estava empurrando suavemente sobre os meus ombros, mas eu sabia que ela queria isso tanto quanto eu.

"Eles vão ficar bem." Eu disse a ela. "Nós já fomos provocados. Podemos também ter a nossa diversão." Ela riu e envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Eu já te disse o quanto eu te amo?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não, mas eu não me oporia a você me mostrar." Eu disse contra os lábios dela e eu podia sentir o sorriso dela contra mim. Encarei isso como a exata pista que eu precisava.

Quando estendi a mão para desenganchar a alça do seu macacão, ela estendeu suas mãos à sua cabeça e puxou o elástico do cabelo dela, deixando a bela cortina de marrom esparramar na minha cama como um halo. Ela deixou as mãos apoiadas na sua cabeça, permitindo-me todo o acesso ao seu peito que eu queria. E eu aproveitei isso.

Trilhei minhas mãos pelo seu torso lentamente sob a sua blusa, levantando com êxito enquanto eu ia. Ela sentou-se e eu rapidamente puxei a camisa sobre a sua cabeça, jogando a coisa em algum lugar no chão. Ela mordeu seu lábio sedutoramente, deixando-me saber que ela estava se preparando para fazer algo sozinha. Ela sempre cedia o bastante assim e isso era absolutamente adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

As mãos dela foram para a camisa xadrez amarrada na minha cintura e rapidamente a retirou, deixando-a cair ao chão. Suas mãos puxaram a barra da minha blusa preta e, com uma pequena ajuda, ela também deixou meu corpo.

Ela começou a deslizar seu macacão para baixo do seu corpo levemente e eu fiz beicinho.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

Dei de ombros. "Nada, eu apenas sou favorável a você de macacão." Eu provoquei, fazendo-a jogar sua cabeça para trás em uma bela risada.

"Bem, se isso fosse de todo possível, eu o manteria." Ela riu. "Mas se você preferir, eu o _manterei _então..." Ela parou, começando a enganchar as tiras sobre o sutiã. Uma vez que ela tinha terminado, ela deu de ombros inocentemente. "Aí. Bem melhor".

Dei um passo para trás e a avaliei, observando que macacões podem ser a minha nova coisa favorita. Ela parecia tão inocente, mas o fato de que ela estava vestindo apenas um sutiã tornou isso incrivelmente sexy ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir minha excitação aumentando na parte inferior do meu estômago.

"Por mais que você pareça gostar dele, eu realmente prefiro se ele estiver fora." Bella riu quando começou a soltar-se mais uma vez e depois levantar-se na minha cama, para puxar para baixo o macacão sozinha. Com suas longas pernas, ela saiu dele e o chutou para o chão.

"Você sabe, eu nunca realmente pulei na sua cama antes." Ela disse, mordendo seu lábio com um sorriso quando saltou levemente em minha cama. "Eu acho que seria perfeita para isso, na verdade." Ela riu.

Ela começou a saltar mais alto enquanto eu simplesmente ficava ali. Havia uma mulher linda, o amor da minha vida, pulando na minha cama em nada além de um sutiã e calcinha. Isto é sobre o que os caras fantasiam, e aqui estou eu, vivendo o sonho. Há um deus... e ele deve realmente me amar.

Ela começou a rir quanto mais alto ela iria, até que suas bochechas começaram a corar e ela começou a diminuir de novo. Antes que ela chegasse a parar por completo, eu não agüentei mais e a derrubei na cama, caindo em cima dela.

"Bem, este é um tipo diferente de preliminares." Eu ri enquanto olhava para o seu rosto sorridente.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você sabe, eu te amo. Posso passar através do quão incrível você é? Por agora eu só vou cobrir o sexo. Você falou sujo, fez amor, fodeu forte, fodeu como o homem das cavernas, e agora você está aqui, e nós estamos realmente nos divertindo e rindo durante as preliminares." Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e beijou na base dele. "Você é incrível".

Movi minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. "Você é bastante magnífica mesmo, meu amor." Eu disse, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente. "Muito tentadora para o seu próprio bem, minha querida".

Suas pernas travaram em torno da minha cintura e ela me puxou para baixo para mais perto do seu corpo. "Bom." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Corri minha mão pela sua forma refinada. Sentindo sobre a renda do sutiã e o monte macio abaixo do material, até sua barriga sedosa e sobre a renda da sua calcinha, descendo até sua perna leitosa.

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Perfeita." Eu disse quando escapei meu corpo para baixo no dela e beijei sua coxa macia. Eu amava a pele ali e, mais importante, como ela reagia ao meu toque. Ela se contorceu, exatamente como eu havia previsto que ela faria.

Olhei para cima para os seus olhos, que pareciam vidrados, assim como os meus, eu tinha certeza. Meus olhos ficaram presos com os dela enquanto puxei sua calcinha para baixo pelas suas pernas infinitas. Uma vez que ela estava completamente fora e tinha se juntado às outras roupas dela no chão, abaixei minha cabeça para cheirar sua excitação, ainda mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dela.

Sua respiração estava vindo muito mais pesada, deixando-me mais excitado para sentir seu peito pesado contra o meu enquanto eu a marcava como minha com o meu corpo.

Mas, neste momento, eu simplesmente beijei suas dobras molhadas e à espera, suas pernas se contorcendo em resposta. Sorri para as reações que eu sempre poderia obter dela, e rezei para que ela soubesse que fazia o mesmo comigo. Deixei minha língua para fora e a corri até seu centro aquecido, fazendo os olhos dela fecharem e sua cabeça cair para trás enquanto ela gemia.

Forcei minha boca nela mais forte, lambendo e chupando, e enterrando meu rosto tanto nela quanto poderia ser possível, tentando lamber cada centímetro dela. Seus quadris se empurrariam contra mim e suas pernas chegaram a prender em torno da minha cabeça, antes de eu colocar meus braços para cima para impedi-la de me colocar em uma cela.

Realmente não demorou muito para ela gozar em minha boca e eu apreciei cada gota dela. Uma vez que eu estava convencido de que ela estava limpa, coloquei um último beijo em seus lábios e então movi meu corpo de volta até pairar por cima dela.

Eu a beijei rudemente, deixando que ela sentisse seu próprio gosto na minha boca. Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas para o meu jeans. Ela mergulhou as mãos sob a linha da cintura e pegou minha bunda em suas mãos, segurando-me mais perto dela. Meu pau latejava de excitação com a sua ação, fazendo-me gemer em sua boca.

Ela se afastou e eu movi meus lábios para o vale entre seus seios. Mas quando cheguei ao pano bloqueando o caminho mais abaixo, estendi a mão para as costas dela e destravei o material e o puxei, jogando-o para o lado e deixando o meu amor completamente exposta para mim.

As mãos dela ficaram na minha calça, mas moveram para a frente, fazendo a maciez dos seus dedos queimar seu caminho para a minha frente. Ela levou as mãos para abrir o zíper e o puxou para baixo tanto quanto poderia ir. Que dia para não usar cueca. Eu estava pensando seriamente em fazer isso com mais freqüência. Quando ela não podia empurrá-la ainda mais para baixo, eu mesmo o fiz.

Contorci meus braços ao redor das costas dela, trazendo-a o mais próximo possível e, em seguida, rolei para que ela estivesse em cima de mim. Ela sorriu para mim, provavelmente gostando que ela estivesse no controle e que eu tinha dado isso a ela.

"Deixando-me guiar esta noite, Sr. Cullen?" Ela riu quando sentou-se ereta.

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de um pouco de controle." Eu disse, deixando meus olhos mergulharem na beleza do seu corpo.

Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo ardente em meus lábios, deixando-me implorando por mais quando aqueles lábios tentadoramente carnudos e os beijos me deixaram e ela sentou-se novamente.

Ela virou de costas para mim e olhou para o meu pau latejante, fazendo-me ofegar quando ela o segurou. Eu odiava que eu não podia ver seu rosto... sua reação. Não que isso ajudaria muito, já que meus olhos haviam rolado para o fundo da minha cabeça.

Ela posicionou-me em sua entrada na posição inversa de vaqueira e apenas sentir a entrada úmida e escorregadia me fez querer virar as nossas posições para que eu pudesse correr forte para dentro dela na minha própria vontade.

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar o meu pensamento, eu me senti envolvido em seu calor apertado e molhado. Deus, eu amava o quanto ela estava molhada. Isso me fez querer lambê-la mais uma vez... e outra vez. Mas ela começou a se mover em mim, bloqueando todos os pensamentos de eu fazer qualquer outra coisa nela.

"Oh. Ooo." Ela cantava enquanto subia e descia e eu tão malditamente queria ver seus seios perfeitos balançando com ela. O máximo que eu podia fazer era massagear e acariciá-la enquanto ela balançava.

Logo isso tornou-se muito pouco. Eu precisava sentir mais dela. Eu queria seu corpo empurrando com mais força no meu. Então, eu gentilmente deslizei para fora dela, ganhando um gemido. Eu o ignorei e a virei de volta antes de nos virar para que eu, mais uma vez, pairasse sobre ela.

"Desculpe, amor. Mas eu preciso ser capaz de vê-la e senti-la." Eu disse a ela. Não esperei por uma resposta quando a beijei forte nos lábios e entrei nela ao mesmo tempo.

Ela encontrou cada estocada com seus quadris e senti seus seios moldando ao meu peito. Isto era muito melhor. Deixei escapar grunhidos primais e gemidos, enquanto ela gemia e ofegava. Como se fôssemos parte da mesma sinfonia fazendo nossa própria música.

Comecei a sentir suas paredes prenderem mais apertadas em torno de mim e eu sabia que ela estava perto, assim como eu. E nem três estocadas depois ela se libertou e eu segui depois. Não sendo capaz de segurar-me com a pequena quantidade de peso que eu estava segurando para não esmagá-la, eu desmoronei ao lado dela. Completamente satisfeito e totalmente exausto.

Nós lentamente vestimos nossos pijamas, no caso de Alice decidir arrombar a fechadura como ela esteve fazendo ultimamente e depois deitamos na cama juntos.

Nossa respiração pesada junta, sinalizando as notas finais para nossa criação. Mas, assim que Bella se aconchegou ao meu peito, eu a segurei perto de mim, nunca querendo deixá-la ir.

"Os outros vão ficar tão irritados." Ela riu sem fôlego enquanto eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e puxei meu edredom usual para nos cobrir. "Obrigado." Eu disse a ela.

"Não é exatamente como se você fosse o único que conseguiu o que eles queriam." Ela respondeu.

"Eu só achei que precisava ser dito. Não só por isso, mas obrigado por ter me escolhido." Eu esclareci.

Ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim e colocou um beijo na base da minha garganta. "Não havia mais ninguém que eu alguma vez quis".

Eu suspirei, esperando que ela soubesse que eu me sentia da mesma forma e então, lentamente, adormecemos, sabendo que não haveria mais ninguém para nenhum de nós.

Mas meus sonhos eram muito menos sem pecado do que esses pensamentos. Meu sonho era o daquela noite quando Bella tinha me provocado com aquela fantasia de vampira. Muito possivelmente a melhor compra que eu já tinha feito.

_Eu tinha acabado de ter permissão para tirar o minúsculo shorts de couro que era mais como uma roupa íntima, que Bella estava usando. No momento, eu me ocupava e violava seu seio esquerdo, mas eu logo terminei lá e queria tirar aquele pedaço minúsculo de roupa que me impedia do seu centro aquecido. _

_Deslizei o pedaço de couro para baixo pelas suas pernas, que estavam cobertas com meias arrastão. Quando o couro caiu no chão do quarto pouco iluminado, descobri que ela não estava usando nenhuma calcinha por baixo dele. Sua pele quente era pressionada através dos buracos nas meias, dando-me a oportunidade de chupá-la exatamente através das suas meias e levá-la a dizer... não, gemer, o meu nome mais uma vez para deixar-me finalmente ter o que eu mais queria... o que eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente... Bella. _

_Tenho certeza que um sorriso diabólico apareceu no meu rosto enquanto eu engatinhava para ela e abaixava minha cabeça nela. Corri minha língua ao longo do tecido das meias que restringiam sua boceta ensopada. Ela gemeu e se contorceu, mas mordeu o lábio para se controlar a não dizer nada. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, pensando que eu teria simplesmente que empurrá-la mais. E eu a empurraria tanto quanto eu precisasse. Eu já estava pulsando em antecipação. _

_Cada lambida fazia seus quadris empurrarem para cima em direção ao meu rosto, até que finalmente ela estava prestes a gozar e começou a repetir o meu nome em um sussurro uma e outra vez, fazendo-o soar quase como um canto. _

_Sem lhe dar qualquer aviso, eu retirei as meias e mergulhei em seu núcleo à espera. Eu não agüentava mais. Não foi gentil. Não foi um impulso... foi uma martelada e foi forte. Uma e outra vez, fazendo-a arranhar minhas costas causando dor, e imenso prazer. _

_"Deus, Bella. Porra, você é muito boa." Eu disse entre golpear nela e seus 'ohs'._

**BPOV **

Adormeci nos braços de Edward quase no segundo em que paramos de falar. Foi uma boa noite de sono. Uma sem sonhos, o que foi bom porque nenhum sonho significava nada de falar. Mas fui acordada mais cedo do que eu deveria ter sido por algo se movendo contra mim.

Rolei para o meu lado para ver Edward lá. Isso era completamente normal. Mas o que ele estava fazendo não era. Bem, era normal, só não quando ele estava dormindo. Seus quadris se moviam contra mim e havia uma proeminente ereção que estava sendo empurrada no meu estômago.

Puta merda. Não, não poderia ser. Quero dizer... poderia?

Mas essa pergunta foi logo respondida quando Edward foi de repente para cima de mim, seus olhos ainda fechados, seu rosto exatamente como era quando fazíamos sexo. Eu amava essa cara. E então ele começou a transar seco em mim. No começo eu estava tão assustada por isso que fiquei congelada. Mas, uma vez que passou, era ridícula a quantidade de prazer que eu estava conseguindo com isso.

Ele estava imitando as ações exatamente como instantes atrás estávamos fazendo, e eu tinha que admitir, isso era gostoso. Edward sugaria em suspiros de ar, fazendo um chiado que me fez querer rasgar nossos pijamas de novo e deixar que ele tivesse seu caminho comigo. Dormindo ou não, não havia como negar o prazer que era Edward.

Ele empurrou mais forte e começou a murmurar coisas sujas que ele _nunca_ tinha dito antes, mas eu com certeza tentaria fazê-lo dizê-las a partir de agora. O atrito criado pelas nossas roupas era enervante e, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava me juntando e me esfregando nele.

Não demorou muito e eu gozei na minha calcinha, e Edward grunhiu, fazendo-me suspeitar que ele tinha feito a mesma coisa. Meus pensamentos foram confirmados quando ele desabou em cima de mim, empurrando todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

Eu comecei a sacudi-lo com os meus braços e a pequena força que eles tinham. Depois de algumas chacoalhadas, ele veio ao redor e seus olhos flutuaram abertos.

"Bella..." Ele disse cautelosamente. "O que você está fazendo debaixo de mim?" Ele perguntou.

Eu realmente queria rir, mas a falta de oxigênio fez isso realmente difícil de fazer... e _definitivamente_ não havia ar suficiente para o comentário espirituoso que eu queria colocar nele.

"Edward." Foi tudo que eu poderia dizer antes de tossir. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele rolou para fora de mim para o seu lado da cama.

Peguei o meu novo oxigênio e suspirei. Eu me virei para Edward para encontrá-lo olhando absolutamente petrificado.

"Eu não." Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Senti meu rosto corar e mordi meu lábio enquanto eu assentia. "Você sim." Eu disse humildemente.

De repente, eu estava trancada em um abraço forte de Edward. "Oh meu Deus, Bella. Sinto muito. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu simplesmente estava sonhando com a coisa de vampira e depois uma coisa levou à outra e se transformou em outra coisa, e eu... sinto muito." Ele estava dizendo tão rápido que eu fiquei surpresa que fui capaz de pegar cada palavra disso.

"Edward, está tudo bem. Tudo bem." Eu disse, não querendo que ele se sentisse mal, mas também não querendo que ele soubesse que eu tinha apreciado completamente.

"Eu acho que preciso de um banho." Ele disse em uma voz envergonhada quando saiu da cama e pegou um par de cuecas.

"Sim, eu também." Eu disse sem pensar. Eu apertei a mão sobre a minha boca esperando que eu simplesmente não tivesse dito isso em voz alta.

Mas Edward se virou e o olhar que ele me deu avisou que eu tinha. "Desculpe, o quê?" Ele perguntou como se quisesse obter sua história perfeitamente.

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu meio que gostei." Admiti timidamente.

Para minha surpresa, não houve nada. Nada de risadas, nada de gritos, nada de comentário decepcionado. Eu não estava realmente certa do que esperar, mas não era o silêncio. Então, eu lentamente abaixei as mãos para olhar para Edward, que tinha seu sorriso torto no lugar.

"O quê?" Perguntei hesitante.

"Nada, é apenas bom saber." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa, mas aquele sorriso no seu rosto me levou a acreditar que, para ele, isto _foi_ um grande negócio.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, é apenas bom saber que mesmo quando estou dormindo eu ainda posso satisfazê-la." Ele disse, tentando não sorrir de novo, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Revirei os olhos para tentar esconder o quanto ele estava certo. "Vamos ao banho." Eu disse, levantando-me e pegando uma nova calcinha para mim.

Tomamos um banho, com apenas contato mínimo ao redor e então voltamos para a cama, exaustos. Não pareceu muito tempo até que fomos acordados pelo estrondo no andar de baixo. Levantamos e nos trocamos e descemos as escadas e encontramos todos.

Era uma manhã muito fria, consistindo em nós vendo os meninos jogarem vídeo-game e depois todos nós assistindo reprises de _Dois Caras, Uma Garota e Uma Pizzaria. _Levei um tempo para perceber, mas, eventualmente, Edward e eu éramos os únicos que ficaram na sala de estar.

"Ei, Edward?" Eu perguntei. "Onde foram todos?"

Ele olhou ao redor pelos outros, mas eles não estavam conosco. "Eu não sei." Ele disse se levantando e eu o segui.

Fomos para a cozinha chamando seus nomes. Eles não estavam lá. Checamos seus quartos. Eles não estavam lá. Banheiros, porão, quintal da frente. Nada.

"No quintal, talvez?" Eu sugeri.

"Talvez".

Nós caminhamos para as portas francesas que levavam para o quintal e, assim que saímos, nós definitivamente os encontramos. Todos eles saltaram dos arbustos e árvores e começaram a nos molhar com pistolas de água e balões de água.

Os quatro caíram no chão rindo. "Isso... é... o... que... vocês... recebem... por... serem... tão... barulhentos... na... noite... passada!" Alice gritou para nós entre risadas.

Olhei para Edward, que estava irritado, e ele olhou para mim, que estava igualmente irritada. Era como se soubéssemos exatamente o que o outro estava pensando e nós acenamos um para o outro enquanto sorrisos maldosos vieram aos nossos rostos. Eu corri para dentro da casa começando a encher um jarro e, no momento que saí, Edward tinha a mangueira do jardim puxada para trás, enquanto os outros ainda estavam rolando com as risadas.

"Ei, pessoal!" Eu chamei.

Eles imediatamente olharam para mim e as risadas pararam.

Antes que eles tivessem tempo de dizer algo, Edward começou a pulverizá-los com a mangueira enquanto eu corria para cima e despejava a água sobre eles. As garotas gritaram e riram e, antes que soubéssemos, isso tinha se transformado em uma guerra de água. Isso mesmo, isso não era uma luta. Lutas de água são para crianças de 12 anos entediadas nas férias de verão. Isso... isso era muito mais importante.

Devemos ter passado horas correndo ao redor da casa, gritando e rindo, todos molhando uns aos outros. Tanto quanto estávamos preocupados, era cada homem por si mesmo. Não havia piedade na guerra. E, por Deus, ISTO era guerra.

Mas a gente começou a se acalmar quando a brisa começou a ficar um pouco fria e decidimos que era hora de ir para dentro. Enquanto os rapazes e Alice se limpavam, Rose e eu entramos para pegar toalhas para todos. Nós estávamos acabando de nos dirigir para as escadas quando a campainha tocou.

Rose e eu abrimos a porta para encontrar dois garotos olhando para nós. E quando digo 'nós' eu não me refiro aos nossos rostos. Não foi um bom dia para vestir uma camisa branca... graças a Deus que eu pelo menos tinha um sutiã.

"Podemos ajudá-los?" Rose perguntou, irritada quando os caras continuaram a babar por ela.

"Um.. nós... banda. Aqui." Um deles disse, seus olhos nunca deixando o peito dela enquanto ele entregou-lhe um panfleto. Rose o pegou e bateu a porta na cara deles. Eles mereceram.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, tentando olhar por cima do ombro para o panfleto. Mas ela o dobrou ao meio.

"Vou dizer a você em um segundo. Eu quero que todos saibam." Ela disse. "Vamos, vamos pegar as toalhas".

Uma vez que todos tinham sua toalha e estavam secos o suficiente para não destruir o tapete, ou o sofá, nos reunimos na sala de estar. Rose levantou o panfleto amarelo para nos mostrar.

"Há uma batalha de bandas tocando no Pub local esta noite. Acho que devemos ir." Ela disse, animada.

"Ok, quero dizer, o que mais nós temos para fazer esta noite?" Jasper concordou.

O resto de nós acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Batalha de Bandas será. Homem, isso estava se transformando no verão perfeito, ou o quê?

* * *

**Quem quer uma transa seca dessa levanta a mão? *\o****/\o/****\o/\**o/*

**Aiai esses dois... não perdem o fogo JAMAIS! haha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até mais**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	58. Saúde

******Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Crepúsculo é tão meu como a música Pina Colada (na verdade se chama Escape) do Rupert Holmes. Sério, não importa que tipo de humor você está, essa música irá colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. Uma vez eu fui trabalhar na V.P. Lounge (longa história) e alguém perguntou porque eu estava tão feliz. Eu simplesmente respondeu: "Eu só ouvi o Pina Colada no caminho para cá." Ela riu de mim e esperava que eu ouvisse novamente. Agradeci... lol. (Eu tenho toda uma lista de músicas para "se sentir bem" que imediatamente levanta o meu humor).

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 57 – Saúde**

**EPDV**

Batalha das Bandas no bar local. Ok, isso parecia uma coisa decente a fazer. Mas eu sabia o que isso significava. Isto significava que Alice e Rose iam vestir Bella com uma roupa pequena. Não me interpretem mal. Eu apreciava muito as roupas pequenas... assim como o resto da população masculina. É aí que reside o problema. Eu sei que isso vem com o território de ter uma namorada muito quente para caras olharem para Bella se estou ou não ao lado dela.

Emmett tem que aturar isso, o mesmo acontece com Jasper. Eu entendo isso, eu realmente faço. E eu sei que eles tiveram que aturar por mais tempo do que eu, então eu realmente não deveria estar me sentindo tão ruim sobre isso. Mas eu acho que a coisa que me irrita é que os outros caras estão olhando para Bella, simplesmente porque ela é gostosa. Ela é, mas há muito mais nela do que isso. Ela tem uma personalidade incrível, onde ela é espirituosa e engraçada e adorável (e irritante) auto-consciente. Ela é todas essas coisas, mas nenhuma dessas coisas são o que esses caras estão olhando.

Eu sou apaixonada por tudo isso. E ainda que fosse a sua mudança física que me tirou fora do meu "ela é apenas uma irmã mais nova" maneira de pensar, isso não é a razão pela qual eu a amo. Na verdade, verdade seja dita, seria muito mais fácil se ela não fosse tão linda. Então eu não teria que me preocupar com o que qualquer outro homem na sala provavelmente estaria imaginando quando ela passa.

"Vamos, Bella. Vamos ficar prontas." Alice disse enquanto ela e Rose puxavam Bella para subir as escadas. Bella gemeu, me fazendo rir e ela me lançou um olhar que me fez calar instantaneamente.

Uma vez que elas saíram eu me virei para Emmett e Jasper para alguns conselhos. "Ei, como vocês lidam com isso? Eu quero dizer, todos os caras babando em cima da sua menina? Eu sei que não é fácil passar por isso, porém vocês tem, mas está realmente começando a levar um pedágio." Eu admiti.

"É definitivamente difícil." Jasper respondeu. "Quer dizer, eu sei que Alice nunca faria nada e eu só tenho que confiar no conhecimento de que, enquanto eles olham para ela, eu sou o único que ela vai para casa no final da noite."

"Ou isso ou o meu punho encontra sua cara." voz de Emmett explodiu.

"Cara, Rose bate em mais caras do que você." Jasper riu dele.

"Ei, não é minha culpa que eu tenho uma namorada muito confiante e independente. Acredite em mim, eu gosto que ela seja tão agressiva. Basta pensar em como ela é na cama." ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Eca... Emmett, nós não podemos falar disso?" Implorei, juntamente com Jasper.

"Desculpe."

"Então o que vocês estão dizendo é que eu deveria tentar ignorar o fato de que outros caras estão babando em cima da minha namorada?" Eu perguntei.

"Muito bonita". Ambos disseram em uníssono.

Dei-lhes um olhar exasperado.

"Bem, o que você quer ouvir? Quero dizer preste atenção, não aja como se Bella não tem que aturar a mesma coisa. Olha para nós. Correndo o risco de soar totalmente arrogante, você tem que admitir isso. Somos caras de boa aparência. Eu sei que percebemos que as meninas dão um pouco de atenção para nós. Então, eu quero dizer, honestamente, o que você acha que as meninas se sente com isso?" Jasper perguntou. "Especialmente Bella."

Meus olhos dispararam com a menção de seu nome. "O que e por quê? O que isso quer dizer? Com 'especialmente Bella'?" Perguntei começando a entrar em pânico e também tentando descobrir o que ele quis dizer com isso.

"Calma, mano. Tudo o que ele está tentando dizer é que antes do verão Bella não tinha exatamente a melhor auto-estima. Então, como você acha que ela se sente quando todas estas meninas ficam em cima de você?" Emmett explicou.

Olhei fixamente para ele. Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma. Eu sempre pensei em só os caras davam em cima dela e como isso me afetava. Ou a maneira como as meninas davam em cima de mim e, novamente, como isso me afetava. Mas eu nunca pensei sobre como as meninas podem fazer Bella se sentir. Naquele momento eu me senti como um idiota completo.

"Oh meu deus. Eu sou um idiota." Eu disse, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Whoa! Você pode dizer 'epifania'?" Jasper riu. Ele bateu no meu ombro. "Não se preocupe com isso. Acredite em mim, Emmett levou ainda mais tempo para descobrir isso." ele riu, mas isso não aliviou o meu humor, no mínimo.

"Ei, não me levou muito tempo para descobrir isso." Emmett reclamou.

"Sim, ok amigo." Jasper disse sarcasticamente.

"Bem, nós não podemos todos estar em sintonia com as necessidades das mulheres como você."

"O que posso dizer, é um dom."

Passei o resto do tempo, enquanto nos vestimos e esperou que as meninas ficassem prontas eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre como eu era incrivelmente egoísta **(que soa como o Edward que todos nós conhecemos e amamos... lol)**. Era ridículo que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

"Edward, você está bem?" Eu ouvi a voz musical de Bella enquanto ela colocou a mão no meu ombro.

Olhei para cima das minhas mãos para ver seu rosto e sua testa enrugada de preocupação. Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e peguei a mão dela, entrelaçando-a com a minha. Coloquei um pequeno beijo nas costas de sua mão e disse: "Estou muito melhor agora."

Ela via através de mim e eu sabia que ela não acreditou, mas eu não podia falar sobre isso agora. Não com todos os outros na sala e esperando por nós para irmos.

Eu levei Bella para o Volvo, não querendo andar com os outros naquela noite. Quando abri a porta para ela, eu finalmente percebi o que ela estava usando. Calças jeans de cós baixo com buracos nos joelhos, e uma camiseta cinza com letras pretas e uma caveira sobre ela e uma das mangas arrancadas, expondo seu ombro nu. De alguma forma ela parecia uma garota roqueira. Algo que eu nunca realmente pensei que ela seria capaz de fazer, mas pareceu incrivelmente bem. Eu suspirei, sabendo que eu não seria o único a pensar assim.

"Edward qual é o problema?" ela perguntou, colocando a mão na minha coxa enquanto eu seguia atrás do jipe de Emmett.

"Sinto muito por ter sido muito egoísta ultimamente e eu só percebi o quão incrivelmente estúpido eu fui." Eu admiti.

Olhei para o rosto dela para encontrar um sorriso suave em cima dele. Ela não pediu mais explicações, mas eu sabia que ela queria um pelo olhar em seus olhos. "Você está incrível hoje à noite." Eu disse a ela. "E eu sei que não será o único aí que estar pensando nisso."

"Edward, você está sendo como um idiota. Você sabe disso não é?" Essa realmente não era a resposta que eu pensei que iria ter. Ela começou a rir. "Presumo que eu sei que outros caras vão ver e eu gosto do jeito que você me olhar. Mas preste atenção Edward. Eles não são como você. Olham porque gostam da maneira como_ eu_ pareço." ela riu de novo. "Você tem que aturar tudo de mim."

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu amo tudo em você." Eu coloquei o carro no estacionamento desde que tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino. "Eu acho que eu só quero você para mim mesmo."

"Você está certo, você é muito_ egoísta_." ela riu. "Quero dizer que em sua mente certamente eles querem ter sua namorada para si mesmos?"

Dei-lhe um olhar sério. "Isso não é exatamente o que eu quis dizer." Eu admiti.

"Então o que você quis dizer?" ela perguntou como as sobrancelhas franzidas e sua cabeça inclinada para o lado.

Sorri um pouco em como ela parecia adorável quando fazia isso. "Eu quis dizer que eu sempre fui tão focado em como isso me afeta quando os caras olham para você. O que me faz sentir. Mas eu nunca sequer pensei em como isso faz você se sentir. Ou pior ainda, o que é como quando outras mulheres se aproximam de mim. Eu nunca realmente pensei sobre tudo isso." Eu admiti.

Ela pegou as minhas mãos enquanto os meus olhos de repente encontraram o meu banco como muito interessante. "Edward, olhe para mim." ela disse. Eu levantei meus olhos para vê-la. "É verdade que eu não gosto quando outras mulheres olham para você, ou pior, quando na verdade eles vão até você. Sim, é irritante como o inferno, mas vai acontecer. Eu entendo isso. E a única coisa que posso fazer é tentar marcá-lo como meu território." Ela riu. "E você pode fazer o mesmo. É isso. Você não é egoísta, você simplesmente não tinha pensado nisso antes e agora que você pensou. E vai pensar. Fim da discussão. Agora nossos amigos estão lá fora esperando por nós."

Eu me virei para ver o nosso grupo do lado de fora do jipe. Eu beijei a bochecha de Bella antes de sair e depois abrir a porta para ela.

"Já está na hora." Rose suspirou. "Vamos, vamos."

Senti como se tivesse afastado as preocupações com a brisa leve de verão, logo que eu tinha saído do carro. Eu ainda me sentia egoísta por nunca ter pensado sobre os sentimentos de Bella, mas acho que antes tarde do que nunca.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o bar eu decidi que faria como Bella tinha sugerido e marcá-la como minha. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixá-la fora da minha vista, até sairmos. Assim, com a minha mão bem presa em sua cintura, entramos.

**BPDV**

Assim que entramos, eu disse que iria ser a motorista desde que eu não tinha idade suficiente para beber. Eu não queria pôr um amortecedor sobre o divertimento de Edward. Ele tinha 21 anos e não teve nada, além de uma cerveja neste verão todo. Que foi em uma festa animal. Assim, gostaria de ser a encarregada pelo Volvo em caso de Edward ficar louco e ter outra cerveja. E Alice era a motorista para o Jeep, deixando a festa ser tão forte quanto eles queriam.

Fomos até o bar onde todo mundo pediu uma bebida, enquanto Alice e eu tínhamos refrigerante para a noite. Depois decidimos ir ouvir as bandas que estavam tocando no momento. Nós realmente não estávamos interessados em qualquer uma em particular, mas a batalha da Banda forneceu-nos alguma coisa para fazer. Uma desculpa para sair e nos divertir um pouco.

A banda que estava no palco cantava a música "Open Your Eyes", de Alter Bridge. Eles realmente não eram muito ruins. O baterista se atrapalhou em alguns lugares, ganhando algumas duras vaias da multidão pelo qual eu não pude deixar de rir.

As pessoas começaram a dançar e balançar os quadris ao som da música, desfrutando do que quer que estivessem tocando. Mas bastava um deslize e visivelmente a multidão era tudo sobre a banda. Eu me senti levemente ruim por eles, mas, novamente, acho que eles estavam esperando por isso.

Nós tínhamos ficado ouvindo por um tempo por isso decidimos pegar uma mesa e nos sentar. Não há sentido em dançar pela noite tão cedo. Afinal, estávamos pensando em ficar lá por muito tempo e se todos nós ficássemos desgastados no primeiro par de horas a nossa diversão seria cortada. Edward tinha acabado de terminar sua primeira cerveja, declarando que ele estava bem pela noite.

"Oh vamos lá menino Eddie. Seja um homem, beba!" Emmett explodiu enquanto ele tomava o restante de sua segunda cerveja da noite.

"Primeiro de tudo, não me chame de Eddie. Em segundo lugar eu estou bem pela noite. Tenho que me certificar de Bella chegar em casa com segurança." ele disse, enrolando o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxando para o seu lado.

"Pshhhh... covarde". Rose riu quando ela se sentou com sua segunda cerveja. Enquanto eu sabia que ela, quando estávamos fora bebia algo mais sofisticado, ela sempre tinha sido como um dos caras e tinha um gosto para a cerveja.

"Edward, tudo bem. Honestamente, eu posso dirigir para casa se você não se sentir bem." Eu disse a ele. Eu agarrei o rosto dele e com raiva simulada disse: "Divirta-se. Solte-se, pelo amor de Deus."

Ele riu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz antes das minhas mãos caírem de seu rosto. "Certo" ele concordou. "Se isso vai fazer você feliz."

Eu sorri para mim mesmo. "Vai". E eu estava dizendo a verdade. Eu ficaria. Eu não queria que Edward se sentisse como se tivesse que desistir de sua divertido por mim. Eu queria que ele agisse da maneira que ele era quando saía com os meninos. De jeito nenhum eu ia ser a sua âncora.

"Drinks para TODOS!" Emmett disse, enquanto garçonete veio a nossa mesa com bebidas para todos os outros além de Alice e eu.

Inclinei-me para a minha amiga sóbria. "Então, você quer fazer apostas sobre quem vai enfrentar mais dessa merda?" Perguntei-lhe, fazendo-a rir.

"Meu dinheiro está em Jasper. Ele não pode segurar essa bebida de merda e se Emmett tem que continuar, ele irá se recusar a voltar atrás. Algo sobre 'orgulho viril'". ela disse usando aspas no ar. "E escolha o seu para a noite."

Olhei em volta. Eu sabia que Rose poderia segurar a bebida muito bem. Ela também tinha o bom senso suficiente para saber quando parar. E Edward não queria nem uma segunda cerveja. A escolha foi fácil e honestamente, ele foi minha primeira escolha.

"Emmett". Eu disse confiante. "O garoto sabe como se divertir." Eu ri enquanto tiveram suas doses

As bebidas continuavam vindo enquanto a noite continuava, enquanto Alice e eu observávamos o grupo para ver qual de nós estava indo para vencer. Após o suficiente sentada, perguntei a minha melhor amiga se ela gostaria de dançar comigo. Juntas, nós fomos de volta para a multidão para ouvir a música um pouco mais.

A banda estava tocando a canção Paralyzer de Finger Eleven e Alice e eu estávamos com eles, cantando a letra e enquanto movíamos os quadris e sacudíamos um pouco a cabeça. Até o momento o segundo verso veio, eu estava rindo tanto que movi o cabelo do meu rosto para descobrir que o vocalista da banda era um dos meninos que vieram a nossa casa. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. Talvez ele me reconheceu? Eu duvidava desde que a maioria da atenção foi para Rose (não que eu me importado que eu estava em uma camiseta molhada).

Ignorei-o e voltei a dançar com Alice até a música terminar. A multidão estava gritando e aplaudindo, obviamente gostando dessa banda.

"Hey. Eu sou Sam, o vocalista do Still Human. Gostaríamos de cantar novamente para vocês, mas há uma senhorita bonita na platéia que eu acho que faria um bom trabalho em nos ajudar. O que vocês acham."

A multidão aplaudiu e Alice e eu rimos. Ah, o efeito que uma multidão pode ter. Era incrível ver como eles estavam se saindo.

"Legal. Hey morena quente de camisa cinza. Venha até aqui." ele gritou.

Meu riso parou imediatamente. Eu estava chocada demais para sequer estar ofendida por seus comentários em relação a mim, me fazendo soar como uma espécie de loira burra em sua chamada.

Alice me empurrou. "O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, vá cantar com eles. Vai ser muito divertido." ela disse com uma risada, praticamente me arrastando para o palco quando eu plantei meus calcanhares no chão para ficar parada.

O cara, Sam, se abaixou e facilmente me puxou para cima do palco. Olhei para ele enquanto sorriu para mim e tenho certeza que eu parecia um cervo travado em frente a faróis.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Eu disse a ele.

"Não, você vai ficar bem. Você não tem que ser boa. Desde que seja quente eles como você é de qualquer maneira." disse ele.

Eu olhei para ele pelo comentário e comecei a me afastar. Ele rapidamente agarrou meu braço e eu virei para enfrentar os seus olhos. "Se eu estou fazendo isso, você me trate com respeito. Entendeu?"

"Ok, ok. Sim, eu entendi. Então, qual a música que você quer? Juro por Deus, se você disser Britney Spears eu vou jogá-la fora do palco eu mesmo." ele riu. Pensei por um momento e sussurrei a minha escolha em seu ouvido. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas concordou e disse ao resto da banda.

Cara, fazer karaoke era uma coisa, isso era algo completamente diferente. Havia luzes brilhando pelo chão e a multidão era enorme, em pé na minha frente, pronto para vaiar em qualquer erro. Para não mencionar isto não era qualquer tipo de gravação. Isso era uma banda ao vivo.

Eu olhei para a platéia para ver Alice pulando para cima e para baixo. Na mesa todos estavam lá. Eu vi Edward olhando para mim, e eu pisquei-lhe em resposta. Ele se levantou seu copo para mim como um brinde. Eu me pergunto quantos desses ele teve.

Eu empurrei isso da minha mente uma vez que a guitarra começou a tocar no fundo. Certamente antes de começar a cantar a única coisa que passava pela minha mente era _por que diabos eu concordei com isso?_

"Vivendo fácil, vivendo livre

Um bilhete para a temporada, numa viagem só de ida

Sem pedir nada, me deixe em paz

Pegando tudo em meu caminho

Não preciso de razão, não preciso de rima

Não tem nada que eu prefira fazer

Descendo, hora da festa

Meus amigos vão estar lá também"

Sam se juntou a mim no refrão, juntamente com os companheiros da banda.

"Estou na estrada para o inferno

Na estrada para o inferno

Estrada para o Inferno

Estou na estrada para o inferno"

Sam tomou o verso seguinte, enquanto eu dançava no palco, movendo os quadris para trás e para frente. Enquanto cantava ele veio atrás de mim e começou a mover os quadris também.

"Sem sinais de "pare", sem limites de velocidade

Ninguém vai me fazer reduzir a velocidade

Como uma roda, vou rodar

Ninguém vai me sacanear

Ei Satã, paguei minhas dívidas

Tocando em uma banda de rock

Ei mamãe, olhe para mim

Estou no meu caminho para a terra prometida"

A multidão estava enlouquecendo, então eu não tentei colocar espaço entre nós, em vez disso, virei apenas uma vez que o refrão começou novamente.

"Estou na estrada para o inferno

Estrada para o Inferno

Na estrada para o inferno

Estou na estrada para o inferno

Não me pare"

Houve um solo de guitarra enorme e, em vez de correr o risco de Sam vir até a mim e começar moer mais uma vez, eu fui e dancei com o guitarrista que realmente parecia bastante divertido. Enquanto me movi, ele levantou e abaixou a sua guitarra, nunca perdendo as notas.

Nós cantamos o refrão até a música terminar e a multidão irromper em aplausos. Eu só estava feliz que eles decidiram não me vaiar. Eu apertei a mão da banda, e me esquivei do beijo na bochecha que Sam tentou me dar, antes de saltar para fora do palco.

"VOCÊ ESTAVA INCRIVEL!" Alice disse, pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Bella, você era tão boa!" Rose disse, correndo até mim e me puxando para um abraço.

Agradeci enquanto Emmett me puxou para um abraço de urso.

"Hey Bella. Bom trabalho." Jasper disse. "Olha, eu acho que você deve dirigir o Volvo esta noite. Edward tem um pequeno problema." ele me disse.

Oh Deus. "O quê? Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. Eu imediatamente comecei a caminhar para onde Edward estava, ainda na mesa.

**EPDV**

_Tudo bem, _eu disse a mim mesmo. _Uma cerveja e uma dose. Isto é tudo. Vou ter isso e depois eu ainda posso dlevar Bella para casa com segurança e ser capaz de protegê-la dos outros caras pervertidos._ Esse era o plano.

Mas depois que a vi subir no palco. Aparentemente, ela estava indo ajudar uma banda cantar sua canção. Eu só podia imaginar o quão nervosa meu doce anjo estava. Ela nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções e que ela estava bem no meio dela.

"Ok, doses para dar sorte." Rose disse enquanto nós tínhamos mais álcool.

Eu vi Bella olhar em nossa direção e eu levantei a minha taça para ela, fazendo-a piscar em troca. Todos nós viramos a bebida e olhamos para assistir ao show. Mas quanto mais eu olhava, mais eu vi o jeito que o vocalista da banda olhava para a minha Bella. MINHA Bella.

Eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. E isso me deixou com raiva. Eu disse a ela que eu iria marcá-la como minha, e lá estava eu , do outro lado do lugar, não sendo capaz de fazer uma merda sobre isso. Sem pensar nisso, eu tive uma outra dose e virei, apenas senti-lo queimar minha garganta.

"Whoa. Edward, talvez você deva se acalmar lá." Eu ouvi Jasper me dizer. Ignorei-o enquanto tomei outro.

Quanto mais tempo passava, mais eu tomava. Assistindo essa desculpa repugnante do homem começando a moer sobre ela foi a minha ruína. Eu sabia no fundo da minha mente que não estava em muito boa condição. Eu não era um bebedor freqüente, por isso a minha tolerância era bastante baixa.

Eu podia sentir meu cérebro começar a ficar confuso e minha visão não era mais tão quente. Senti-me começando a escapar, a sensação de feliz preguiçoso e vertigem tomando conta de mim.

Sim, eu estava definitivamente indo.

**BPDV**

Corri para a mesa encontrando Edward encostado contra a parede com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

"Edward? Querido, você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que tive algo para beber." ele disse, pronunciando as palavras enquanto ria.

"Doce!" Emmett riu. Virei e bati no seu braço. "Desculpe, mas hei acho que ele está no soro da verdade?" , perguntou ele.

"Que diabos é isso?" Alice perguntou, enquanto todos nós olhamos para seu irmão.

"Bem, às vezes quando alguém fica totalmente bêbado, eles começam a dizer a verdade, mesmo sem saber que eles estão fazendo isso." Emmett explicou.

"Que legal. Vamos tentar." Jasper riu.

"Não vamos!" Eu gritei. Eu odiava que eles estavam tratando Edward como uma espécie de experimento científico. "Vou levá-lo para casa. Vocês podem ficar. Divirta-se. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu disse a eles, dando a Alice e Rose um abraço.

Estendi a mão ao bolso da calça de Edward e peguei as chaves dele.

"Oh, eu gosto quando você me toca assim." ele arrastou. Meu rosto começou a esquentar enquanto ouvi os rapazes atrás de mim rindo. Olhei de volta para Edward para encontrar um sorriso bobo no seu rosto. Revirei os olhos com um leve sorriso.

"Ei Edward, se lembra da Bella em seu biquíni gaze? O que você acha disso?" Jasper perguntou-lhe com uma gargalhada. Eu bati minha cabeça em direção a ele e lhe dei um melhor olhar mortal que eu poderia evocar. Isso estava ficando ridículo.

"Mmmm..." Edward respondeu, e eu tenho certeza que meu rosto parecia um tomate quando respondeu. "Eu queria transar com ela até que seu corpo estivesse seco de gozo. Ela era tão sexy, eu queria atacá-la. Olhe, o pensamento _ainda_ me dá uma ereção." ele arrastou, mas parecia bastante orgulhoso de sua confissão.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu realmente não podia acreditar que isto estava acontecendo.

"Ok, vamos lá, Edward, vamos voltar para casa. Pode se levantar?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella". Ele disse exasperado "Eu pensei que acabei de dizer que o pensamento me da uma ereção. _É claro _que posso me levantar, mas estes jeans estão ficando desconfortáveis. Você poderia cuidar desse problema aqui, se quiser."

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre meus olhos. Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Mas, então, uma idéia excêntrica veio até a mim.

Inclinei-me para a orelha de Edward. "Ei Edward, que tal ir para casa e vamos para a cama e então eu posso te ajudar com esse pequeno problema." Eu disse sedutoramente.

Ele virou a cabeça e beijou minha bochecha. "Baby, não há nada de pequeno sobre o meu problema."

Saí da cabine e Edward me seguiu. Quando começamos a andar, ficou claro que ele não seria capaz de fazê-lo sem alguma ajuda. Deixei que ele se apoiar em mim enquanto eu disse adeus aos nossos amigos e fomos para a Volvo.

Coloquei-o no banco do passageiro e prendi seu cinto em antes de ir para o lado do motorista.

Enquanto eu dirigia, eu notei seus olhos me olhando o tempo todo.

"Você é tão lindo, você sabia disso?" perguntou ele. Olhei para os olhos fixos e soltei uma risada. Edward bêbado era um pouco ridículo, mas era engraçado. "Quer dizer, eu consigo ter você. Recebo essa engraçada, espirituoso, linda, menina desajeitada e ela é toda minha. Você é minha, certo Bella?" ele perguntou, quase parecendo uma criança.

"Sim Edward, eu sou sua." Assegurei-lhe.

Ele suspirou. "Bom. Eu gosto disso. Então, eu posso fazer o que eu quero com você? Desde que você é minha?", perguntou ele.

"Eu suponho". Eu suspirei. Não iria ferir apenas deixá-lo se sentir bem. As chances são de que ele não ia lembrar-se de qualquer maneira de manhã.

"Então eu posso colocar um dedo até que você esteja prestes a gozar e tiro e apenas para substituí-lo com meu pau duro latejante. Impulsionando dentro e fora de você sem misericórdia, Enquanto seus seios pulam para cima e para baixo e a cama range. Posso tomar seus mamilos até que você sente como se estivesse queimando. Eu posso... "

Mas eu o interrompi. "Sim, Edward." Eu disse com uma voz tensa. Deus, mesmo bêbado ele é sexy além da crença. Não é justo. Dormir, transando a seco com Edward, que é, pelo menos, controlável, eu poderia simplesmente acordá-lo. Edward bêbado falando sujo? Deus deve me odiar.

Ele se inclinou em seu banco e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Você sabe que eu amo essa garota chamada Bella Swan. Eu quero casar com ela um dia e depois nós vamos ter filhos e nós vamos envelhecer juntos." ele disse numa voz melancólica arrastada. "Mas não diga a ela ainda." ele sussurrou.

Eu coloquei o carro na garagem e desliguei. Olhei para baixo no meu ombro para ver que os olhos de Edward estavam fechados. "Edward". Eu disse, enquanto o sacudia. "Edward, baby, estamos em casa."

Seus olhos se abriram e ele caiu imediatamente com seus lábios nos meus. O beijo foi rude e eu pude provar o álcool em sua boca e em sua língua, mas por trás ainda tinha o seu gosto incrível. Eu me afastei e ele fez beicinho.

"Precisamos levá-lo para a cama." Eu disse a ele enquanto sai do carro e depois fui para ajudá-lo.

"Grande idéia." ele disse enquanto andávamos tortos para a casa. "A cama é um lugar muito mais suave do que a porra do carro." Eu quase parei, ele disse isso de uma forma tão desinteressadamente como se fosse algo que ele diria todos os dias.

Ignorei-o enquanto fizemos o caminho pelas escadas e chegamos ao nosso quarto. Ele se sentou na cama enquanto pegava as suas calças do pijama. Fui até ele e entreguei. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse de outro planeta.

Suspirei e, em seguida, comecei a desabotoar a sua camisa.

"Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar." ele disse baixinho e eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir.

Depois de sua camisa ser removida fui para as calças. "Sim baby. Você sabe que seria melhor nesse momento, se você puxasse o zíper com seus dentes." ele disse com entusiasmo.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente." Eu disse. Eu coloquei a calças de pijama e ele nem percebeu que eu estava colocando as roupas nele. Ele apenas ficou lá e olhou para mim.

Empurrei-o na cama e seu sorriso cresceu. Eu dei-lhe um beijo casto na boca e fui buscar meu próprio pijama.

"Onde você está indo?" ele fez beicinho. "Eu pensei que íamos fazer _whoopie_*****".

_***whoopie: **__é uma outra forma de definir sexo; sexo explicito duro; sexo bom que as pessoas gostam._

Eu quase ri da sua terminologia, mas mantive-me calma. "Oh, eu me sinto suja. Eu pensei que poderia tomar uma ducha antes nós fazermos whoopie" eu disse e nem sequer ri. Eu estava tão orgulhosa de mim mesmo.

"Oh, ok. Mas volte logo. Eu não posso continuar imaginando você naquele biquíni gaze." ele disse, e depois piscou para mim.

"Tudo bem." Assegurei-lhe.

Eu fui para o banheiro e fiz questão de tomar um banho extra longo para me certificar de que ele estaria dormindo no momento em que eu saísse. Uma vez eu tinha feito a minha rotina noturna, eu peguei um copo de água e algumas Aspirinas, como ele havia feito por mim da última vez eu estava bêbada. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ele iria se sentir como uma merda amanhã.

Eu saí para o quarto encontrando-o dormindo pacificamente. Suspirei enquanto coloquei a água e comprimidos em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Puxei as cobertas para trás e fiz o meu melhor para colocar o seu corpo debaixo das cobertas. Então eu deitei na cama. Olhei para seu rosto pacífico e pensando nas suas bobagens.

Seu braço veio ao redor da minha cintura e puxou-me para ele instintivamente. Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz e um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele suspirou e me apertou ainda mais. Sim, ele era e sempre seria o meu Edward, assim como eu seria a sua Bella. Mas Deus sabe que eu nunca iria insistir para que ele bebesse mais do que uma cerveja de novo. Eu sorri para mim mesma e adormeci.

* * *

**O Edward bêbado é um perigo, morri de rir com ele. Deveria ficar bêbado mais vezes hein haha***

**Quarta posto o próximo capítulo, mas bem que vocês poderiam comentar mais né ):**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	59. Efeitos Colaterais

**Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer. Acredite em mim, se eu fosse, eu não usaria um pseudônimo. Eu seria Stephenie Meyer e malditamente orgulhosa disso. (Mas o nome ashlel-13 chuta grandes bundas... lol)

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo ****58 – Efeitos Colaterais**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Na manhã seguinte quando acordei, Edward ainda estava dormindo. Comovente, eu sei. Eu me senti tão mal por ele quando ele eventualmente acordasse. Fui com o meu dia, me vestindo e saindo com os outros para a sala enquanto Edward dormia.

"Gah! Eu vou te matar!" Emmett gritou com Jasper, seus olhos nunca saindo da tela de TV. Eles estavam jogando Mortal Kombat todo o dia.

"Venha aqui." Jasper gritou zombando do seu personagem, Scorpion.

Revirei os olhos para eles enquanto assistia. Eles se recusaram a jogar comigo depois que eu venci os dois com Sub Zero. Rose e Alice estavam no outro sofá lendo uma revista de moda que deixava a desejar. Eu tinha um livro que tinha a intenção de ler no meu colo, mas logo descobri que não conseguia me concentrar com Emmett e Jasper gritando um com o outro.

Uma vez que ficou tarde na parte da tarde, decidi subir e verificar Edward. Abri a porta para encontrar suas pernas balançando para fora da cama enquanto ele se sentou e engoliu a água com as duas pílulas que eu reservei para ele na noite passada.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei calmamente enquanto sentei ao lado dele na cama.

"Muito parecido com a morte." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso para mim. "Mas eu me sinto muito melhor agora que você está aqui." Ele disse, inclinando-se para beijar o meu cabelo. "Mmm, você cheira bem." Ele sussurrou.

Eu calmamente ri. "Você também cheiraria se tomasse banho." Eu o provoquei.

"Sim, eu deveria fazer isso." Ele disse, levantando-se da cama, e seus pés logo desmoronaram abaixo dele. Coloquei o braço em volta da sua cintura e o ajudei a caminhar até o banheiro.

"Agora quem tem que ajudar quem a andar?" Eu brinquei. "Eu acabei de pegar você".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então, como ficou aquela pontuação? Como Edward 1, Bella 651?" Ele brincou.

Mostrei a língua para ele. "Você é tão sortudo por eu simplesmente não soltá-lo agora. A única razão que eu não vou é porque eu preciso de você para me pegar para a minha 652ª queda." Eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

"Ow, não me faça rir. Isso dói minha cabeça." Ele queixou-se, fazendo-me sorrir.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao banheiro e eu o soltei, só para tê-lo me puxando de volta para o seu corpo. "Por que você não se certifica de que eu não caia no chuveiro?" Ele perguntou sedutoramente.

"Edward tanto quanto eu gostaria de um 'encontro sexual' com você no chuveiro, você não parece apto para isso." Dei um tapa na bunda dele e saí do banheiro, rindo sozinha. Espero que isso traga de volta algumas memórias da noite passada para ele.

Voltei para baixo para ficar com todos até Edward terminar. "Ei, Alice, eu acho que Edward ainda se sente um lixo. Então podemos simplesmente ficar aqui pelo resto da noite?" Eu perguntei.

Ela riu, "Claro, sem problemas".

"Haha. Edward bêbado é a minha nova coisa favorita. Por que, oh, por que eu não o levei para um bar para seu aniversário de 21 anos?" Emmett pensou enquanto ria.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele.

"Vamos sair mais com ele. Isso foi hilário." Jasper acrescentou.

"Ooo, mas temos que levar Bella junto também. Adoro quando ele é inadequado e começa a fazer comentários excitados sobre ela. Edward Excitado e Bella Corando. É como dois pelo preço de um!" Emmett riu, batendo a mão com Jasper.

Do outro sofá eu podia ouvir Alice e Rose rindo. "E o que é tão divertido para vocês duas?" Perguntei um pouco dura.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Você tem que admitir que foi malditamente engraçado na noite passada." Rose pensou. "Sem mencionar que a resposta dele para o biquíni transparente foi o suficiente para até mesmo _me _deixar quente e incomodada".

Minha mente voltou ao comentário de ontem à noite, junto com um par de outras linhas.

_"Mmmm... eu queria fodê-la até que seu corpo estivesse seco de gozo. Ela estava tão sexy, eu queria atacá-la à vista. Olhe, o pensamento ainda me dá uma ereção"._

_"Então eu posso masturbar você com meus dedos até que você esteja prestes a gozar e então eu os puxo apenas para substituí-los com meu pau duro e latejante. Posso impulsionar para dentro e fora de você sem misericórdia, enquanto seus peitos pulam para cima e para baixo e a cama range. Posso assaltar seus mamilos até que você sinta que vai entrar em combustão. Eu posso..."_

Estava ficando quente aqui dentro, ou era apenas eu?

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Edward perguntou descendo as escadas... SEM CAMISA. Não apenas ele estava sem camisa, mas o jeans que ele usava era insuportavelmente baixo, deixando aquele perfeito corte em V dos seus quadris aparecer, me provocando para derrubá-lo um pouco mais para conseguir o que eu queria. Falando em querer... sua calça estava protuberante, deixando-me saber que ele estava pensando em querer algo seu. Mas eu não podia. Não haveria maneira que ele estaria apto para isso após a ressaca que ele ainda deve ter. Oh Deus, auto-controle simplesmente fica mais difícil. Pulei do sofá.

"Eu vou... hum... cozinhar?" Amaldiçoei-me quando isso saiu como uma pergunta. Mas eu tinha que sair da sala com Edward sem camisa depois que eu estava pensando coisas inapropriadas sobre ele _dizendo_ coisas inadequadas que ele provavelmente não conseguia se lembrar.

"Cozinhar? Cozinhar o quê?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso furtivo.

"Jantar?" Foi uma pergunta de novo.

"Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome." Agradeço a Deus por Emmett. Concordei com eles e praticamente corri para a cozinha.

**EPOV**

Assim que Bella mencionou o 'encontro sexual', tudo veio correndo de volta para mim. Ontem à noite, Bella cantando com alguma fluência, cerveja, doses, o biquíni transparente, a viagem de carro, ela me levando para a cama.

OH, DEUS!

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz enquanto eu pensava sobre o que eu tinha dito ontem à noite para ela. No entanto, era tudo verdade, mas eu nunca tive a intenção de lhe dizer essas coisas. Em torno de Bella eu preferia ser um cavalheiro que poderia ser sexy 'quando ela quiser'. Mas do jeito que eu estava dizendo coisas ontem à noite, simplesmente me fez soar como um pervertido.

Ao longo de todo o meu banho, eu passei e repassei a noite na minha cabeça enquanto tentava pensar em uma maneira de fazer as pazes com ela. Mas então percebi algo muito interessante.

Quando estávamos no carro e eu estava (muito honestamente) dizendo a ela o que eu queria fazer com ela, ela me cortou. Mas sua voz era tensa e sua respiração era pesada. Talvez ela tenha gostado disso? Quero dizer, ela sempre disse que gostava quando eu falava sujo com ela.

Subitamente pensar sobre eu fazendo algumas dessas coisas com ela me deixou muito animado. E a possibilidade de que eu a estava excitando apenas dizendo aquelas coisas era ainda mais excitante. O pensamento de Bella ficando quente e molhada por eu dizer a ela o que eu sinceramente queria era quase tão excitante quanto eu realmente fazendo as coisas com ela.

Eu lembro de ter pensado que eu faria sexo com ela na noite passada (ou 'encontro sexual' como eu tão elegantemente coloquei), mas depois adormecemos. Eu ainda estava um pouco insatisfeito. Mas, novamente, eu estava sempre com desejo de Bella e seu corpo estes dias. Ela era tão inebriante, isso era ridículo.

Pensei por um tempo que eu poderia ter um problema, até que discuti comigo mesmo que eu estava compensando por todo o tempo que perdi não a tendo. Para não mencionar que, uma vez que as aulas da faculdade começassem, ambos ficaríamos ridiculamente frustrados sexualmente. Essa era a desculpa que eu usava... parecia boa o suficiente para mim.

Eu também percebi que a pobre Bella deve ter ficado um pouco frustrada ontem a noite também. Deixar-me em uma transa seca em meu sono era uma coisa, mas fazer sexo comigo enquanto eu estava bêbado, bem, eu não me _importaria_, mas eu ficaria completamente deprimido quando não conseguisse me lembrar disso. Então eu queria dar a nós dois o que foi negado na noite passada. Deus, se ela simplesmente estivesse naquele chuveiro comigo. Eu estava tão para cima e pronto para ir.

Mas eu saí e me sequei, vestindo nada além de um par de jeans que eu estava ciente estar pendurado muito baixo em meus quadris. Eu tinha pegado Bella em mais de uma ocasião olhando para o V que meus quadris faziam e eu sabia que estava a provocando um pouco. Meu zíper mal permitiu que eu o fechasse devido à minha excitação.

Saí do banheiro para não encontrar Bella. Dei de ombros pensando que ela deve ter descido com os outros e saí, totalmente ciente de que a ereção que eu estava sustentando não escaparia aos olhos da minha família.

Desci as escadas em meus pés descalços e meu cabelo ainda molhado do banho para encontrar minha família na sala de estar. Emmett e Jasper jogando Mortal Kombat (que porra, onde eles conseguiram isso?). Alice e Rose estavam lendo uma revista e peguei Bella olhando para mim, fazendo-me sorrir sozinho.

De repente ela deu um pulo do sofá. "Eu vou... hum... cozinhar?" Isso saiu como uma pergunta. Eu não entendi o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava _tentando_ fugir de mim?

"Cozinhar? Cozinhar o quê?" Minha irmã perguntou a ela.

"Jantar?" Ela perguntou de novo. Era realmente muito fofo o jeito que ela formou suas declarações como uma pergunta.

"Bom! Eu estou morrendo de fome!" Emmett explodiu, fazendo Bella acenar e então praticamente correr para a cozinha.

"Qual é o problema com ela?" Eu perguntei, olhando na direção de onde ela tinha acabado de passar.

"Bem, talvez ela tenha pensado que o monstro em suas calças a mataria. Bom Deus, Edward, quão grande você é? Quero dizer, ela obviamente não estava exagerando quando disse 'colossal'." Rose ofereceu como uma resposta.

"Whoa, irmãozinho. Um pouco excitado, não estamos?" Emmett disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Alice colocou uma mão sobre os olhos.

"Sim." Eu disse em um tom arrogante enquanto revirei os olhos e caminhei em direção à cozinha.

**BPOV**

Decidi que fajitas***** seria bom. Eu precisava de algo no qual ficar focada para que eu não corresse até Edward e saltasse sobre a óbvia ereção que ele tinha. Então eu me estabeleci para cortar algumas pimentas, em vez disso. _É quase a mesma coisa, hein?_ Pensei sarcasticamente.

_*__Fajitas__: __é um termo genérico utilizado na culinária texana-mexicana, que se refere à carne grelhada servida em uma tortilla de milho ou farinha. Nos restaurantes, a carne é geralmente cozida com cebola e pimentão. Condimentos mais populares são a alface picada, creme azedo, guacamole, salsa, pico-de-galho, queijo e tomate. Foto: http:/ www. gourmetsleuth. com/ images/ fajitas. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Existe algo em que eu possa te ajudar?" A voz sedutora me fez literalmente deixar cair a faca que eu estava segurando. Olhei para cima para encontrar Edward agarrando cada lado do batente da porta para a cozinha, cada um dos músculos dos seus braços claramente visíveis. E mais uma vez meus olhos foram dos seus braços para o peito para o seu incrível abdômen que simplesmente pedia para ser lambido, aos ossos do quadril, e para baixo um pouco mais para aquela protuberância em suas calças que eu juro que pensei que o zíper simplesmente explodiria aberto.

Balancei minha cabeça, esperando que ele simplesmente fosse embora e me deixasse cozinhar. Prometi que não faria isso para ele e para os outros. Ele não estava em condições de ter relações sexuais e os outros apostariam de volta para nós de novo com outra Guerra de Água.

Desviei os olhos e olhei para a pimenta que eu estava cortando um momento atrás. Eu não confiava em mim para pegar a faca de volta e eu estava ciente de que a minha respiração tinha aumentado em velocidade. Maldito seja você, Edward Cullen. Maldito seja você e sua perfeição: seu peito esculpido e cabelo molhado que cai em seus olhos, e a forma como o seu jeans situa-se baixo nos seus quadris, e aquele colossal...

Eu pulei, de repente sentindo seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "O que você está fazendo?" Ele sussurrou por trás. Mas que diabos? Eu não sei como, mas ele ainda conseguiu fazer _isso _soar sexy.

"Pimenta." Eu disse sem fôlego, sem pensar. Não foi minha culpa, eu não conseguia pensar. Seus lábios estavam roçando minha orelha e suas mãos estavam acariciando a minha barriga enquanto seu cheiro penetrava no meu nariz. Eu podia sentir seu peito retumbar quando ele riu.

"Você está bem, amor? Você parece um pouco distraída." Ele comentou, movendo a mão mais para cima pelo meu tronco para descansar logo abaixo dos meus seios.

"Você está tornando isso muito duro." Sussurrei, percebendo que meus olhos estavam começando a fechar com a quantidade de luxúria pelo deus sem camisa atrás de mim.

"Não. Isso é difícil. _Isto_ é duro." Ele sussurrou enquanto me empurrou contra o balcão e esfregou-se contra mim, fazendo-me gemer. "Você pode sentir como é duro, Bella?" Ele perguntou, e eu pude sentir meus joelhos começarem a se tornar instáveis. Eu tive que agarrar o balcão para me estabilizar.

Suas mãos correram pelo meu tronco para o cós do meu shorts, e sem hesitações de qualquer espécie, escorregaram para baixo. Sua mão esquerda ficou levemente na minha calcinha, mas a direita mergulhou todo o caminho até que ele estava cobrindo o meu sexo, sentindo-me pingar na sua mão. Ele esfregou sua mão contra mim e, em seguida, puxou sua mão para fora. Virei a cabeça quando o vi levar a mão à sua boca e sua língua se lançar para fora para lamber toda a extensão da palma da sua mão. E isso é quando os meus joelhos completamente cederam.

Mas ele me pegou sem nenhum problema e me sentou no balcão, então eu estava agora à sua frente. Ele tinha aquele sorriso torto em seu rosto e seus olhos pareciam uma tonalidade mais escura. Sua aparência inteira simplesmente gritava SEXO.

Ele colocou as mãos nas minhas coxas e senti que seu toque não estava alto o suficiente. Maldito seja, ele está me fazendo ceder. Suas mãos deslizaram das minhas coxas até os joelhos, e ele lentamente empurrou minhas pernas afastadas.

"Mmm, assim é melhor." Ele declarou em uma voz rouca. Ele se aproximou de mim até que estivesse parado entre as minhas pernas e tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para ele, fazendo-me quase tremer com antecipação pelo toque que eu não queria. Eu não poderia fazer isso... na cozinha... com os outros na sala ao lado. Eles cortariam fora o pênis de Edward e então Alice e Rose inspecionariam o seu tamanho.

"Você sabe que eu amo quando você afasta suas pernas de bom grado para mim." Ele sussurrou, aproximando-se de mim. Então, de repente, eu o senti perfeitamente contra o meu núcleo aquecido, o balcão deixando-me na altura perfeita.

Deixei escapar um suspiro e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás quando meus quadris involuntariamente empurraram para ele.

"Isso mesmo, amor. Eu sei o que você quer e onde você quer." A voz de Edward pingava com tesão e sexo. Edward falando sujo sempre seria o meu ponto fraco. Então eu desisti de me preocupar com os nossos amigos e praticamente me atirei nele.

Meus lábios atacaram os dele enquanto minhas mãos exploravam o corpo que eu conhecia tão bem. Envolvi meus pés firmemente em torno da sua cintura sentindo a pressão contra o meu núcleo, fazendo-me gemer de novo. Suas mãos estavam exatamente tão agitadas quanto as minhas enquanto viajavam até a minha camisa para massagear meus seios.

Em pouco tempo, eu o encontrei se afastando de mim. Se ele estivesse saindo para a sala, eu nunca faria sexo com ele novamente. Qual a intenção de provocar-me assim e depois simplesmente se afastar.

Mas, em vez disso, suas mãos foram para o meu shorts e mais rápido do que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele tirou meu shorts e minha calcinha, deixando-me exposta em cima do balcão da cozinha.

"Eu pensei que elas precisavam sair." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Meu Deus, Bella, é um pecado tê-la coberta." Ele disse e, em seguida, sua mão esfregou a minha fenda e sob a minha camisa, depois de volta para baixo outra vez, quase como se ele estivesse me acariciando de uma forma _muito_ sensual.

Então ele estava de volta em mim, sua língua mergulhando em minha boca para lutar com a minha e eu nem sequer percebi onde sua mão estava até que eu o senti começar a acariciar-me. Ele esfregou-me e depois começou a me bombear mais rápido. Eu adorava que ele me daria prazer antes de si mesmo. Era tão sexy saber que ele gostava de fazer isso para mim.

Eu gozei e ele imediatamente começou a chupar seus dedos, certificando-se de olhar-me nos olhos. Ele colocou sua boca na minha orelha e sussurrou. "Eu vou enfiar a minha cara na sua boceta quente para que eu me afogue quando você gozar. E então eu vou arrebatar o resto de você sobre esse balcão. Você estará implorando para eu parar." Suas palavras eram quase a minha ruína.

Ele começou a me beijar de novo e estava em seu caminho até meu centro pulsante quando...

"Whoa. Ok, eu entrei para pegar um refrigerante e peguei um show pornô." Jasper riu enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. "Ei, Edward, Bella." Ele nos cumprimentou como se fosse a mais normal das circunstâncias. Pelo menos, Edward estava entre as minhas pernas, então ele não conseguia ver nada. Graças a Deus ele não tinha tirado a minha camisa.

Jasper pegou um refrigerante e saiu. Eu descansei minha cara vermelha da cor de beterraba contra o peito de Edward tentando esconder a vergonha.

"UAU! Eu totalmente achei que Jasper estivesse inventando." Ouvi Emmett rir quando entrou na cozinha. Meu rosto parecia que derreteria, estava tão quente. "Hey, Bells, certifique-se de limpar esse balcão antes de nos fazer o jantar".

"Emmett, por favor, saia agora." Edward disse calmamente.

"O que, eu não posso assistir?" Emmett riu e se afastou.

"Eles foram embora, amor." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Maldito seja ele que me deixa com tesão em qualquer lugar que ele queira.

Ele se abaixou e pegou meu shorts enquanto eu pulei do balcão. Coloquei a minha roupa e comecei a limpar o balcão. Olhei para cima para ver Edward olhando para mim. Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto se inclinou contra a bancada.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ele se levantou e veio em minha direção. "Precisamos comprar para você um par de calcinhas com abertura para situações como esta." Ele afirmou. Olhei para ele e ri.

"Tudo bem, Edward." Eu disse, batendo-lhe no ombro.

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave na minha bochecha. "Eu já volto." E com isso ele se foi. Limpei a cozinha e fui para a sala da família, imaginando que simplesmente pediríamos comida pronta.

Mas quando cheguei à sala de estar, Edward correu escada abaixo, agora com uma camisa, e agarrou a minha mão, puxando-me para a porta.

"Hey, para onde vocês estão indo?" Alice gritou para nós, soando tão confusa quanto eu me sentia.

"Compras." Edward gritou de volta antes de fechar a porta.

Ele me levou para o Volvo e, em seguida, ligou o motor. Tudo que eu podia fazer era deixar escapar uma risada.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Se estes são os efeitos colaterais do álcool, então eu deveria manter algum escondido em nosso quarto." Eu ri enquanto saímos.

* * *

**Eu morro com esses seis, socorro. O que foram os 2 na cozinha e o Jasper e o Emmett vendo? HAHA SOFRI! Ai o Edward querendo ir as compras, todo querendo uma calcinha mais prática. Pra que, manda ela ficar sem logo né? Mais prático =P**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até sábado.**

**xx**


	60. O Rei da Transa

**Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer. Eis que eu sou ashel-13. Eu escrevo lemons, Stephenie não. Eu acho que seria a única coisa que poderia fazer melhor em Crepúsculo. Fora isso, ele é a perfeito.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 59 – O Rei da Transa**

**BPDV**

"Uh, Edward? Será que estamos realmente indo às compras?" Eu tive que perguntar. Não que eu não gostasse da idéia do que ele estava provavelmente planejando para comprar. Mas, honestamente, quantas vezes eu realmente utilizava?

"Sim" ele disse, com aquele sorriso torto chegando ao seu rosto, mas seus olhos ficaram colados na estrada enquanto acelerou.

Eu sorri. "Desde quando Edward Cullen se tornou tão sujo?" Eu o provoquei.

Chegamos a um semáforo e o carro parou. Ele levou esse tempo para virar a cabeça e olhar para mim. Seus olhos de esmeralda penetrando-me. Ele aproximou-se lentamente até que colocou um beijo no meu pescoço e depois sussurrou contra ela, "Desde que eu descobri que você gostava disso." O tom de sua voz enviou um arrepio pelo meu corpo.

Voltou para o seu lugar e avançou no sinal verde, o carro acelerou e puxado-a para frente novamente. Seus olhos estavam focados na estrada e ele usava uma expressão presunçosa me avisando que sabia exatamente o que foi que ele fez para mim.

"Você é um homem mau." Eu disse, sem fôlego, só para ter sua risada em resposta.

Finalmente chegamos ao shopping, tendo o ponto mais próximo do estacionamento na entrada. Aparentemente Edward estava com pressa real porque ele disparou para fora de seu assento e agarrou a minha mão, praticamente me puxando para dentro do prédio.

"Edward". Eu ri. "Querido, talvez possamos diminuir para que as pessoas não comecem a pensar que o prédio está em chamas." Eu disse a ele. Ele estava tão adorável. Ele tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e seus olhos estavam arregalados de excitação. Mas assim que eu disse o comentário, ele deu uma parada abrupta.

Ele virou para mim, o sorriso desapareceu e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Uh-oh. Eu conhecia esse olhar. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vidrados e em vez de aquele sorriso era um sorriso malicioso. Em um movimento rápido, ele tinha me pegado e arremessou-me por cima do ombro, continuando a andar pelo shopping.

"Edward". Eu ri. "Edward me coloque para baixo antes que alguém pensa que você está me sequestrando."

Ele me pôs no chão, mas olhei para cima para ver que este era o seu destino pretendido. O que mais iria querer na Victoria's Secret?

"Sequestrar você não soa como uma idéia tão ruim." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu poderia ter a ver em uma noite. Talvez vendar você e amarrá-la para fazer o que eu quiser." Eu podia sentir meus joelhos começarem a tremer e eu queria amaldiçoar essa fraqueza.

Ele capturou meus lábios para um beijo muito doce, tão diferente da maneira perversa que ele estava falando. Mas a mudança foi bem recebida e refrescante. "Eu te amo. Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você. Você sabe disso não é?" ele me perguntou.

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Você é meu tudo."

Ele sorriu, e pegou minha mão levando-nos para a loja que apenas um par de meses atrás eu nunca tinha pisado dentro. Sim, certamente as coisas mudaram no decorrer de um verão. Mas quando nós entramos, notei três vendedoras começarem imediatamente a olhar para Edward. Eu suspirei. Então, novamente, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

"Olá". Uma mulher muito bonita loira veio até nós, acenando para mim e, em seguida, olhando para Edward. Wow, um aceno de cabeça. Esse é um passo eu suponho. Pelo menos ela reconheceu minha presença. "Existe algo que eu possa ajudá-lo, senhor?" perguntou ela. E eu sou invisível novamente. Na verdade, era um pouco engraçado. Quase como se eu tivesse o poder de ficar invisível se uma mulher estivesse em um raio de 15 metros do meu namorado. Hey, eu não disse que era um bom poder.

Eu estava prestes a responder a ela, mas eu senti dois deliciosos braços músculos em volta de meu corpo puxando-me para o seu peito. Eu podia sentir o queixo Edward descansando no meu ombro. Suas mãos começaram a esfregar para cima e para baixo meu estômago sensualmente.

"Sim. Na verdade, você pode." ele disse com aquela voz sexy involuntariamente, fazendo com que qualquer mulher instantaneamente caísse de joelhos e fizesse tudo o que satisfizesse Edward. Eu podia ver o sorriso no rosto da mulher uma vez que ele disse isso. "Eu adoraria que você nos oriente onde tem calcinha crotchless***** para que eu possa foder a minha namorada sempre que eu quiser."

_*** Calcinha Crotchless:**__ É uma calcinha com abertura._

O rosto da mulher automaticamente franziu e caiu. Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava mais chocada com a sua confissão honesta, ou desapontada que não era ela. Se fosse a primeira opção eu realmente não podia culpá-la, meu rosto mostrou a surpresa com a declaração, e bem como depois começou a ficar quente com a realização do que ele tinha acabado de dizer em público.

"Eu... hum... eu vou lhe mostrar o caminho" a mulher disse, virando as costas e levando-nos a uma parte da loja que tinha o item Edward estava procurando. Ela apontou para o tipo específico de lingerie e só então Edward me soltou. Eu vi quando ele foi até as prateleiras à procura de algo que lhe agradasse. Quando a mulher se virou para ir embora eu podia jurar que ouvi-la murmurar algo que soou como "puta de sorte". Mordi o lábio para não rir com isso, e me virei para ela.

"Você não tem idéia." Eu disse, ganhando um olhar mortal antes dela nos deixar sozinhos.

Eu andei até Edward, sorrindo para ele analisando a lingerie. "Está vendo o que quer?" Perguntei-lhe com o meu sorriso sarcástico.

Ele se virou e me deu seu famoso sorriso. "Eu estou agora." ele disse, inclinando-se para baixo e me dando um beijo casto. "Me desculpe que eu disse isso a ela, mas eu realmente só queria que ela nos deixasse em paz. Desde quando escolher lingerie para minha namorada se tornar negócio de todo mundo?"

"Desde que sua irmã é Alice." Eu ri.

"Bem, eu não gosto disso. Eu não quero mais ninguém ajudando quando se trata de algo que é estritamente entre você e eu." ele disse com uma voz grave. Ele estava sendo tão adorável. Eu juro que o homem tem um interruptor que está escrito "adorável" ou "sexy" e eu ainda tenho que descobrir onde ele está localizado.

"Eu entendo o que você está dizendo. E por falar nisso, você está sendo além de fofo agora." Eu disse a ele, fazendo-o sorrir. Mas ele abruptamente virou-se e pegou pedaços aleatórios de lingerie antes de pegar a minha mão e me puxando em direção ao provador.

"Edward, para onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei como ele continuou a me rebocar.

"Você precisa experimentar estes." disse ele brevemente e então começou a me arrastar para um provador e trancar a porta atrás dele. Ele virou para mim com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei com cautela, mas o olhar no seu rosto já me dizia o que ele tinha em mente.

Ele se aproximou de mim, fechando a pouca distância que separava nossos corpos. "Bem, eu disse que eu acho que você deveria experimentar estes antes de comprá-los. Experimente um pouco." ele disse calmamente, mas sua voz era rouca. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e depois foi se sentar no minúsculo banco que estava no provador, me encarando.

Ele ia me ver despir? Ok eu fiz isso na frente dele antes, mas isso parecia tão diferente. Eu me senti tão exposta. Mas depois sas coisas que ele fez para mim na cozinha e dizendo aquilo para a vendedora, eu suponho que poderia experimentar umas roupas íntimas na frente dele, e então talvez ele iria me ajudar a cumprir essa pequena fantasia que eu tinha. Mas quando a fantasia estava cara a cara com a realidade, isso parecia tão... real.

Eu lentamente soltei o meu cinto e, em seguida, fui para o botão do meu short, abrindo o mais lentamente que pude, tentando dar a Edward um pouco de um show (mesmo que eu me sentisse ridícula e auto-consciente fazendo). Eu puxei o meu zíper tão lento, que podíamos ouvir cada um dos dentes desmoronando e os olhos de Edward seguindo minhas mãos como um homem faminto de olho em um bife.

Eu escorreguei a calça pelas minhas pernas, certificando de mexer meus quadris enquanto eles desciam. Em seguida, naturalmente, movi as minhas mãos para a calcinha que Edward tinha puxado hoje mais cedo.

"E sobre a blusa?" ele perguntou, com os olhos colados nas minhas mãos com o meu polegar preso na minha calcinha.

"Você não escolheu qualquer sutiã, então não há nada para experimentar lá em cima." Eu disse a ele.

"Talvez eu deva sair e conseguir algo então." disse ele, começando a ficar em pé. Olhei para ele e percebi o inchaço óbvio em suas calças. Então eu coloquei a mão em seu peito para detê-lo.

"Edward, eu não acho que você está nesse tipo de condição. Sem mencionar alguém pode localizá-lo por andar neste momento em um provador." Expliquei. Ele balançou a cabeça em um acordo e, em seguida, sentou-se para assistir ao resto do show.

Eu, entretanto, levantei minha blusa para que ele pudesse ver a pele do meu estômago, antes de deixar a renda deslizar pelas minhas pernas, deixando minha metade inferior totalmente exposta. Eu praticamente podia _ouvir_ Edward engoli quando me curvei e peguei um dos itens que ele tinha escolhido. Eu deslizei-a de forma rápida e ajustando para que encaixasse bem. O buraco na calcinha me dava a estranha sensação estranha de calcinha sensata que eu jamais tinha sentido, mas este foi para Edward, e no final, eu seria o mais definitivamente ser feliz também.

"Bem, como eu estou?" Eu perguntei quando me virei.

Ele soltou um suspiro audível quando ele se levantou e agarrou meus quadris. "Perfeito" ele sussurrou. Seus olhos me arrastaram para cima e para baixo antes de pousar no meu rosto. "Você é uma criatura magnífica. Tem a mais perfeita pele macia que se possa imaginar" ele disse, correndo as mãos sobre o meu estômago mais leve que uma asa de mariposa, fazendo-me estremecer de prazer.

Ele deu a meus lábios um beijo rápido antes de voltar novamente e beijando-me mais, mas docemente. Mas, quando suas mãos agarraram minhas costas eu não poderia me impedir de aprofundar o beijo. Eu estava em um provador, em uma calcinha pequena com Edward. Se eu não aproveitasse esta oportunidade, eu sabia que estaria muito chateada depois.

Ele gemeu quando levei o beijo para o próximo nível.

**EPDV**

Eu gemi. Eu vou admitir isso. Foi tão bom, para não mencionar que isso me pegou totalmente de surpresa. O dia inteiro eu tinha sido o único jogar fora as observações sujas e iniciar qualquer contato que tivemos. Mas quando eu pensei que ela estava em retirada para se tornar auto-consciente, Bella dá uma mudança completamente e torna-se sexy-sedutora Bella. E eu gostei.

Ela empurrou o meu peito e eu deixei a sua boca ir, mas a separação não durou muito tempo. Ela empurrou-me contra o espelho do ambiente e eu olhava chocado para ela. Ela era tão agressiva e irritável e... quente. Eu podia sentir meu pau crescer ainda mais com o pensamento dela dominadora. Eu vou admitir que por ser homem e ter um ego, eu gosto de estar no comando, mas poderia definitivamente ir para isso de vez em quando.

E sem qualquer aviso prévio, sua mão estava na minha braguilha, puxando-o para baixo e revelando o fato de que eu não tinha colocado cueca naquele dia. Agradeço a Deus por pequenos favores. Ela puxou minha calça para baixo apenas o suficiente para me libertar. Ela sorriu para mim e, em seguida, atacou a minha boca mais uma vez e eu não pude evitar, mas investi os meus quadris contra ela. Eu imediatamente me deliciei com o atrito que a frente da calcinha de renda criava contra mim. Pelos sons que ela estava fazendo, aparentemente, isso a deixava também. Era quase um assobio que soltava quando deixou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo e vi seus olhos a tempo de abrir de novo, nos virei de modo que ela estava contra o espelho, pressionado entre ela e meu corpo. Eu estava quase tentado fazê-la curvar-se para ver sua bunda sexy e quase nua pressionado e empurrando contra o espelho, mas todos os pensamentos sairam pela janela quando eu senti a mão de Bella em meu pau latejante, começando a bombear em mim.

"Oh Deus". Esforcei-me, praticamente sentindo minha garganta arranhar com o esforço de fazer um som. Ela realmente não tinha idéia de quão bom eram suas pequenas mãos quentes. E o fato de que eu era o único que ela tocava fez o meu sangue bombear mais rápido.

Minhas mãos foram para a bunda dela que agora estava fria do espelho e eu levantei-a contra ele, estava dentro dela, não seria capaz de suportá-la provocando mais. Estava plenamente com a intenção de terminar o que eu tinha começado na cozinha, ao cumprir uma de suas fantasias no processo. Mas se eu estava sendo honesto, eu teria feito isso sem fosse a sua fantasia... Eu era apenas egoísta assim.

Eu empurrei forte, fazendo seu corpo arquear e deslizando ainda mais na parede, sua camisa tornando-se uma superfície quase escorregadia. Puxei quase toda do chão, segurando-a na mesma posição. Então eu deixei a gravidade fazer essa coisa e à soltei um pouco, seu peso caindo forte em mim, deixei-me mergulhar mais profundo e mais duro nela mais do que já tive antes.

Nós dois gememos com o nosso prazer e sua boca foi para a pele do meu pescoço que ligando ao meu ombro, mas que não chegou a atingir já que eu estava com a minha camisa, fazendo-me lançar um grunhido como de repente ela mordeu minha pele. Foi tão violento e sexy, e eu queria que ela fizesse mais em mim. Era o masoquista em mim que queria sentir-me infligido de dor, enquanto nós dois sofríamos com o prazer.

Os seus pés estavam contra a parte superior do meu jeans, deixando-as cair um pouco mais cada vez que eu a empurrava e ela ajudava, empurrando-se para cima, apenas para deixá-la cair de novo com força contra mim. Minha cabeça estava em seu ombro e se eu movesse minha cabeça eu tinha certeza que a minha respiração pesada estaria bastante óbvia contra o espelho.

Minhas mãos percorriam cada centímetro de sua pele exposta, fazendo meu sangue correr quente nas minhas veias como se fosse um veneno. Ela estava causando esse envenenamento em mim, mas Deus era um veneno tão doce.

Eu podia sentir seus muros começarem a apertar e espremer em volta de mim, quase me fazendo vir. Mas eu não teria isso. Gostaria de ter certeza de que ela ficou satisfeita antes de mim. Sua mão estava sob a minha camisa e as unhas cavaram na pele das minhas costas e depois foi para baixo enquanto ela começou a gozar. Eu queria gritar de dor, mas empurrei mais para ela, sentindo o prazer nos arranhões dolorosos que ela estava dando e, secretamente, esperava que ela me fizesse sangrar.

Mas esse pensamento foi a minha ruína, retratando todos os danos que ela poderia fazer para mim com isso e pensamentos eróticos quando eu vim nela com um orgasmo rápido e forte em seu centro aquecido. Seu corpo mole caiu em cima do meu, e eu tirei ela da parede e sentei no banco enquanto me retirei dela. Sentamos lá por um momento recuperando a respiração, com a cabeça no meu ombro e minha mão apoiando-a de volta.

"Eu acho que eles funcionam muito, muito bem." Eu disse entre respirações. Tudo o que tive em resposta foi uma risadinha ofegante.

Depois de recuperarmos a nossa respiração e nossa força, pegamos as peças que eu tinha levado para o provador e saímos, felizmente, não fomos vistos por ninguém. Enquanto Bella foi para o caixa, eu fui e peguei mais cinco calcinhas e as levei também. A mesma senhorita de antes se recusou a olhar para nós e eu sentia que tinha uma idéia do que estava acontecendo naquele provador, que não fizeram nada, mas me fez sorrir.

O caminho com o carro foi calmo e eu tinha um sorriso sereno no meu rosto durante toda a viagem de volta. O único contato que tivemos foi com os dedos entrelaçados no meu colo, que eu, ocasionalmente, dava um beijo. Mas isso foi o suficiente. Nossa relação era tão além do físico. Temos muito sexo, sim, mas não só nisso que nós nos consistíamos, essa é apenas a nossa maneira de mostrar os sentimentos mais profundos que temos um pelo outro, porque às vezes eu sou tão superado com o que sinto por essa mulher que não há nenhuma maneira de expressá-lo a menos que eu nos faça em um daqueles momentos sempre muito breve. Sim, não importa quanto tempo nós fizéssemos isso, era sempre muito breve e eu sempre queria mais.

Quando eu estacionei na nossa garagem, eu peguei as sacolas no banco de trás e fua abrir a porta do carro para Bella, pegando a sua mão na minha livre e levando-a para a casa. Nós andamos através da porta para encontrar nossos amigos reunidos em torno da mesa de jantar comendo baldes de KFC*****.

_*** KFC:**__ é uma rede de restaurantes de comida rápida estadunidense, que explora a antiga receita de frango frito do Kentucky, criada pelo Coronel Harland Sanders, fundador do KFC, em 1939, na cidade de Corbin, no estado do Kentucky, nos EUA._

Eu ri com a incapacidade da minha família de cozinhar enquanto soltei as sacolas. "Então como é que vocês determinaram quem tinha que ir comprar comida?" Perguntei enquanto Bella e eu sentamos um ao lado do outro na mesa.

"Emmet e eu jogamos Mortal Kombat." Jasper disse.

"Ah, então, em outras palavras, Emmett lutou para obter o alimento." Bella riu quando começou a comer uma coxinha.

"Então vocês realmente foram às compras?" Rose perguntou cética. "E sem mim e Alice?"

"Acredite, você não teria gostado de vir." Eu disse a ela.

"Mas alguém, certamente veio." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma risada.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Alice gritou. Aparentemente, não estávamos tão quietos como eu pensava. "Vocês _não _fizeram sexo no provador." ela disse, mas eu podia ver o sorriso no rosto ameaçador aparecendo.

"Hm... o quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para longe, tentando jogar mudo.

"Puta merda! Eles passaram Emmett e Rosalie". Jasper riu, ganhando um olhar mortal de Emmett. "Sorry Em, mas você não é mais o Rei da Transa". Jasper se levantou da cadeira e zombou como se tomasse uma coroa na cabeça de Emmett. Então ele se aproximou de mim. "Você, Senhor Edward Cullen é novo Rei da Transa de Forks!" ele gritou. "TODOS SAUDAM O REI!"

Alice imediatamente se levantou da cadeira e os dois começaram a se curvar diante de mim. Eu podia ouvir risadinhas calmas de Bella ao meu lado, eu simplesmente revirei os olhos. Olhei para encontrar Rose tentando esconder um sorriso divertido e Emmett olhando absolutamente de coração partido e como se fosse chorar.

Eu me levantei da mesa e agarrei a mão de Bella. "Eu e a Rainha vão retirar-se para a nossa câmara." Eu disse secamente, pegando as sacolas.

"Obrigada por nos agraciar com sua presença Vossa Alteza". Alice disse, levantando-se do chão e me dando uma reverência.

Arrastei Bella até nosso quarto e fechei as portas contra a minha família insana.

"Oh qual é o problema, rei?" Bella perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros.

"Meus súditos reais são idiotas."

Ela apenas riu de mim, me dando um beijo casto e, em seguida, virando as costas para mim, caminhando em direção à cama. Em um movimento tão rápido que eu teria perdido se eu piscasse, ela tirou sua camisa e soltou o sutiã.

Ela olhou inocentemente por cima do ombro para mim. "Por que você não colocou esse seu título novo para trabalhar." ela sugeriu, andando em direção à cama.

Eu me virei e tranquei a porta mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível e corri em direção à minha nova rainha. Talvez ser real não seria tão ruim.

* * *

**Meu Deus que esses dois não tomam jeito, um dia a Bella ou o Edward ficam esfolados hahaha' **

**Gostaram do capítulo? O que acham do nosso casal-coelho? =P**

**Vou postar o próximo na terça :) **

**Beijos**


	61. O Início do Fim

******Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Apesar de eu não ser Stephenie Meyer, vocês estão fazendo-me sentir como uma verdadeira autora. Talvez algum dia eu POSSUA Twilight... mas, provavelmente não... lol.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6****0 – O Início do Fim**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

"Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett. Você acabou de colocar a maldita bola no buraco?" Jasper gritou, fazendo com que as pessoas ao nosso redor começassem a olhar.

"Só porque Edward é o novo Rei da Transa, não significa que ele pode me vencer _nisso_. Então, eu apreciaria o seu silêncio." Emmett gritou de volta, fazendo com que as pessoas começassem a rir baixinho e Edward escondesse o rosto com a mão.

Desde a noite anterior, quando Jasper declarou Edward o novo Rei da Transa, Emmett vem tentando provar que há algo que ele é melhor do que o seu irmão mais novo. Todo o dia assistimos Emmett desafiando Edward a diferentes desafios. Esses desafios incluem: um trampolim, uma corrida a pé, competição de comer, cachorro-quente, e agora, o mais novo ganhou cada um deles até agora, incluindo o jogo de golfe que estávamos jogando atualmente.

Mas Emmett era teimoso e parecia que, apesar de Edward ter alcançado o Par***** em cada buraco (e às vezes até mesmo alguns hole-in-ones******), ele ainda podia vencê-lo. O rapaz era determinado, vou dar-lhe crédito.

_*__Par__: __é o número de tacadas a fazer num determinado buraco. O Par de um buraco é determinado essencialmente pela sua distância. Assim, um buraco até 240 metros é um par 3, de 250 a 440 é um par 4, e de 450 a 620 é um par 5. Da soma do Par dos 18 buracos resulta o Par do campo._

_**__Hole in one__: é a jogada na qual o golfista acerta a bola no buraco com apenas uma tacada. As competições profissionais costumam oferecer prêmios especiais para quem consegue realizar essa proeza. Nas competições amadoras, o costume é o jogador que fez o hole-in-one oferecer aos outros jogadores presentes no clube, como uma refeição ou bebidas. As regras de golfe proíbem que amadores recebam dinheiro._

Então aqui estávamos nós, num campo de golfe às 6h30 da noite, jogando para ver se havia algo em que Emmett poderia ser o Rei. Verdade seja dita, eu poderia pensar em uma tonelada de coisas nas quais Emmett poderia ser melhor. Por exemplo, levantamento de peso. Edward é forte, mas Emmett... quero dizer, basta _olhar_ para os braços dele. Tenho certeza que todo mundo sabia disso também, incluindo Edward. Mas, em vez de dizer a ele, era muito mais divertido vê-lo ficar frustrado com cada desafio perdido. E nós estávamos curiosos para ver com o que ele surgiria em seguida.

Mas a viagem de Emmett para ganhar no mini-golfe infelizmente o levou a tomar cerca de 10 minutos por buraco apenas para descobrir a melhor maneira de conseguir que a bola passasse por um maldito moinho de vento. E com o diálogo entre o grande e amável tolo e Jasper, estávamos atraindo bastante a multidão.

Emmett finalmente acertou a bola, apenas para tê-la atingindo uma das lâminas de giro que cobrem o buraco e ter a bola de Emmett saltando de volta para ele no início. Virei meu rosto no peito de Edward para não rir, enquanto o pequeno público nos seguindo deu um simpático "oh". Era como se estivéssemos na Associação dos Profissionais de Golf. Bem, eu admito, se a APG fosse mais assim, eu poderia realmente assistir.

Pela terceira vez de Emmett, ele finalmente acertou a bola no buraco, ganhando um aplauso do público e ele acenou como se fosse Tiger Woods quando pegou sua bola do buraco.

Nós nos mudamos para o próximo buraco, que não passava de um monte grande e o buraco do outro lado dele. Um Par 2... realmente não é difícil, certo? Quero dizer, honestamente, você bate sobre o monte e então você dá uma tacada de leve para o buraco. Como você poderia errar? Como? Bem, seu nome pode ser Emmett.

Edward, em toda a sua forma fantástica, perfeitamente deu uma tacada em sua bola sobre a colina e nós dissemos que ele poderia simplesmente dar uma tacada leve para dentro. _Edward: Par._ Fui a próxima e fiz o mesmo que ele fez. _Bella: Par._ Todo mundo pareceu ter um Par. Mas eu balancei a cabeça tristemente quando Emmett pensou que ele precisava usar mais força do que o que era realmente necessário. A bola dele não apenas passou por cima do morro, mas fora do verde falso também, fazendo com que ele tivesse que ir de novo desde o início. Pelo menos ele conseguiu isso em três tacadas.

"Oh, anime-se, Emmett." Eu disse a ele. "Você está apenas deixando a pressão dominar você." Tentei consolá-lo. O olhar em seu rosto era tão de partir o coração que o meu coração doeu um pouco e, ainda assim, eu queria rir ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não posso evitar, Bella. Perdi meu título, e agora todas estas pessoas estão respirando no meu pescoço. EU NÃO AGUENTO A PRESSÃO!" Ele gritou dramaticamente, fazendo-me morder o lábio para não rir, enquanto o resto dos nossos amigos dava uma risadinha.

"Bem, o que faria você se sentir melhor?" Eu perguntei.

"Sexo." Ele afirmou, um sorriso aparecendo no seu rosto. Mas então, de repente, transformou-se em uma carranca também. "Mas Edward é ainda melhor no sexo do que eu." Ele gemeu, fazendo as pessoas olharem ao redor, tenho certeza que se perguntando qual deles era Edward.

Eu dei a Emmett um tapinha nas costas e depois fui até Rose.

"Hey, Rose. Eu acho que você deveria plantar um grande molhado em Emmett. Isso fará com que ele se sinta melhor." Eu disse a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso e, em seguida, caminhou até Emmett.

Eu pude vê-la se esticar e sussurrar algo no ouvido dele, fazendo um sorriso bobo aparecer em seu rosto. Ela afastou para piscar para ele e, sem aviso, ele de repente mergulhou e a beijou tão apaixonadamente, a platéia irrompeu em aplausos e gritinhos.

"Bem, isso foi legal da sua parte." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto serpenteava seus braços por trás de mim e colocava o queixo no meu ombro.

"Eu faço o que posso." Eu ri. "Quero dizer, como você se sentiria se alguém tirasse o seu título?" Perguntei brincando.

"Honestamente, se eu ainda tiver você, o título não significa nada. Eu o daria de volta para Emmett." Ele sussurrou, beijando minha bochecha.

Virei a cabeça um pouco para olhar para ele. "Então, por que você não devolve?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque ele não merece isso." Ele riu.

Eu me afastei dele e olhei. "E você acha que você merece?" Eu perguntei, querendo ver a sua reação. Mas eu acho que ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo porque ele sorriu maliciosamente. Oh merda.

"Sim, eu acho que eu mereço." Ele gritou. "EU FIZ SEXO COM VOCÊ EM UM PROVADOR." Ele anunciou ainda mais alto, então, de repente, não havia nada além de silêncio e eu pude _sentir_ os olhares das pessoas ao nosso redor.

Olhei para Edward enquanto meu rosto esquentou, mas ele voltou o olhar friamente com um sorriso. Oh, a confiança desse rapaz está em um nível perigoso.

Como se os meus amigos pudessem sentir meu embaraço e simplesmente me odiassem, eles decidiram jogar junto com Edward.

"TODOS SAUDAM O REI DA TRANSA!" Jasper gritou e ele e Alice imediatamente caíram de joelhos e curvaram-se exatamente como tinham feito na noite anterior. Desta vez, porém, Emmett e Rose juntaram-se com um sorriso em seus rostos.

"Nós não somos dignos, nós não somos dignos." Os quatro cantaram enquanto se curvaram.

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e olhei de volta para Edward, que ainda tinha aquele maldito sorriso em seu rosto. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto nesse ponto estava vermelho carmesim.

"Uh-oh. Parece que o Rei não vai conseguir nada esta noite." Ouvi alguém gritar da pequena platéia. Eu sorri para isso, mas meu rosto instantaneamente caiu quando ouvi a próxima explosão.

"EU VOU AJUDÁ-LO ESTA NOITE, VOSSA MAJESTADE!" Alguma mulher gritou um pouco entusiasmada demais para o meu gosto. Nossos amigos estavam no chão, rindo profundamente. Eu bufei e então fui até Edward.

"Você quer _provar_ que você é o Rei? Então faça isso." Cuspi para ele, ainda um pouco brava por ele intencionalmente envergonhar-me.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e então, antes que eu pudesse processar aquele olhar por muito tempo, seus lábios estavam nos meus e seus braços estavam colando seu corpo ao meu. Esqueci-me sobre tudo naquele momento. Sobre o meu constrangimento, o Rei da Transa, nossos amigos, até mesmo as pessoas nos assistindo.

Em vez disso, encontrei-me envolvendo meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e eu quase podia senti-lo sorrir com a minha resposta. Senti suas mãos deslizarem das minhas costas à minha bunda e depois me pegar, fazendo-me envolver minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura. Eu estava perdida para toda a minha volta, até que senti minhas costas pressionarem contra algo duro e frio. Abri os olhos e afastei-me levemente.

Eu estava pressionada contra a parte de trás de uma cachoeira no campo. Estávamos isolados do resto dos buracos de golfe e eu olhei para descobrir que Edward tinha aquele sorriso torto no rosto.

"Desculpe." Ele afirmou. "Não é que eu queira tomar você aqui, agora. Eu só queria fugir." Ele admitiu quando me pôs no chão novamente. "Eu nunca faria você fazer algo que você não queira".

Mas agora era a minha vez de sorrir. "Quem disse que eu não queria fazer isso?" Eu perguntei e então me inclinei para mais perto para que meus lábios fizessem cócegas em seu ouvido. "E se bem me lembro, a calcinha que estou usando é de acesso bastante fácil".

A resposta que obtive de Edward foram as suas mãos de repente empurrando o shorts esporte que eu estava usando para o lado e sua mão deslizando para dentro do buraco da minha calcinha adquirida. Sua boca cobriu a minha, abafando o suspiro de surpresa que deixei escapar.

Ele moveu sua mão e, em vez disso, ele pressionou a protuberância das suas calças contra o meu centro quente, fazendo com que minhas pernas cedessem e, se eu não estivesse presa com tanta força, eu teria caído no chão.

Depois de um tempo muito bom por trás da cachoeira, voltamos para os nossos amigos para descobrir que a multidão tinha desaparecido. Eles olharam para nós e sorriram como se soubessem exatamente o que estávamos fazendo.

"Então, onde exatamente vocês foram?" Rose perguntou com um sorriso.

"Atrás da cachoeira." Edward respondeu.

"Ok, irmãozinho. Vou admitir, você é o Rei. Eu nunca faria isso." Emmett admitiu.

"Obrigado, Emmett... eu acho. Se ajuda, eu sei que você poderia me vencer no levantamento de peso." Edward disse ao seu irmão, o que lhe valeu um sorriso.

"Vamos para casa." Alice riu. "Eu honestamente acho que a segurança estará aqui para nos expulsar logo, de qualquer maneira." Ela disse. "Há câmeras por todo este lugar".

Olhei para Edward com uma expressão horrorizada e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Graças a Deus pela calcinha e que você não teve que tirar a roupa".

Soltei uma gargalhada e nós caminhamos para o jipe para ir para casa. A noite continuou sem muita comoção. Nada muito empolgante. Apenas nós sentados ao redor como uma família enquanto assistíamos um pouco de televisão e conversávamos sobre o que deveríamos fazer em seguida.

Edward e eu fomos para a cama sem qualquer gracinha. Tivemos muito disso ultimamente que fomos capazes de simplesmente adormecer nos braços um do outro em paz.

Eu tive um sonho lindo de mim e Edward andando em uma praia no México. Foi incrível e como nada que eu já tivesse visto antes. Nossos amigos estavam conosco. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, mas também Carlisle e Esme. Sorri para a foto da família da qual eu queria desesperadamente fazer parte oficialmente.

Acordei na manhã seguinte nos braços quentes de Edward, que ainda estava dormindo. Enquanto os minutos passavam, eu de repente lembrei do meu sonho e quão perfeito ele era. Atirei-me ereta na cama tão de repente que Edward se mexeu e olhou para mim.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

"Nada." Eu sorri. "Não há nada errado." Balancei meus pés para fora da cama e Edward me seguiu. Eu estava com tanta pressa que corri para a porta do quarto, tropeçando no tapete, apenas para ser pega pelo meu Edward.

Levantei-me, murmurando um 'obrigada' e depois fiquei no corredor.

"TODO MUNDO, LEVANTE! REUNIÃO DE FAMÍLIA NA SALA... AGORA!" Eu gritei no topo dos meus pulmões.

Edward seguiu-me pelas escadas, pegando-me de novo quando tropecei nos degraus na minha pressa. Depois de um minuto ou dois todos estavam na sala, parecendo sonolentos e despenteados.

"Jesus, Bella. Isso foi uma coisa muito Alice de se fazer." Emmett reclamou.

"Cale-se. Eu tenho uma idéia." Anunciei. Todos eles me encararam para continuar. "Tudo bem. Deixe-me apenas dizer que este verão tem sido o melhor momento da minha vida, e eu quero agradecer a todos por fazer parte disso. Infelizmente, ele está chegando ao fim. Vocês são a minha família e não há ninguém mais com quem eu gostaria de passar esse tempo. Mas eu percebi ontem à noite que há dois membros muito importantes desta família faltando na nossa perfeição." Expliquei.

"Carlisle e Esme?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Sim. Este verão é a última vez que vamos todos ficar juntos por tanto tempo, até o próximo ano. Está chegando ao fim. Acho que devemos passar algum tempo com eles, com todos nós... junto."

Vi um sorriso aparecer sobre todos os rostos. Alice virou-se para Edward. "Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Que nós vamos trazê-los para casa para nós e teremos tempo em família?" Eu perguntei. Este era o meu plano para gastar o nosso tempo restante com todos nós.

"Não. Acho que Edward sabe." Alice riu.

"Nós estamos indo para o México!" Ele disse e, instantaneamente, todo mundo estava gritando e pulando. Todos, inclusive eu. México? Ele era louco? Eu estava atordoada. Eu nunca tinha ido ao México antes.

"Vamos fazer o planejamento, pessoal!" Alice gritou.

E nós fizemos. Nossa vertigem era contagiante. Se uma pessoa começasse a falar sobre a viagem, não poderíamo evitar de se juntar. Ridículo... no melhor sentido. Nós partiríamos em dois dias. Seria a última coisa que faríamos antes do final do verão. No momento em que voltássemos, Alice e eu teríamos mais um dia antes de termos que nos dirigir para a faculdade novamente. Mas eu tentei desesperadamente não pensar sobre isso.

Isto era isso, no entanto, e todos nós sabíamos disso. A reta final.

Na noite antes do nosso vôo, enchemos nossas taças de champanhe e ficamos em torno da mesa de jantar.

"É isso, pessoal. Isto representa o início do fim". Jasper disse erguendo sua taça.

"A reta final." Emmett acrescentou.

"O momento das nossas vidas." Alice tocou.

"A chance de uma vida." Rose disse.

"O amor que nunca vai desaparecer." Edward sussurrou.

"O final de um verão perfeito." Eu terminei.

"SAÚDE!" Nós gritamos quando brindamos com nossas taças juntas.

Deixe o início do fim... Início e os momentos que ficarão conosco para sempre trancados em nossas memórias. Estes são os momentos em que vamos olhar para trás quando a nossa visão tiver falhado. Quando alguém nos perguntar "qual foi o melhor momento em sua vida?", estes são os momentos que passarão através das nossas mentes, fazendo um sorriso espalhar em nossos rostos. Embora ninguém jamais será capaz de compreender completamente exatamente o que esse verão foi, NÓS sabemos. E é isso o que importa. Sabemos o que foi, qual foi a sensação e, o mais importante, o que significou. Esta é a nossa história. Isso é para o que vivemos. Os momentos que ninguém mais poderia entender. Os momentos em que você conta uma história e não importa quantos detalhes você inclua, ninguém nunca vai ser capaz de sentir empatia.

O início do fim, mas também o começo de algo novo. E eu mal podia esperar.

* * *

**Atrás da cachoeira. Nem comento. hahaha esses dois não tem jeito mesmo.**

**Eles vão atrás do Carlisle e da Esme, que passaram booooa parte da fic longe, ja que eles viajaram logo no começo. Eu tinha até esquecido deles lol'**

**Próximo capítulo na sexta.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	62. Já Viu Um Homem Adulto Nu?

******Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Embora eu não seja dona de Twilight, estou feliz que você lê minhas coisas de qualquer maneira... lol. Nós não podemos todos ser Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 61 – Já viu um homem adulto nu?**

**EPDV**

Nós acordamos e em uma hora chocante da manhã seguinte para chegar ao aeroporto a tempo para o nosso vôo. Nosso plano seria partir de Seattle às 9h30 e não estaríamos chegando em Acapulco até as 22:05. Eu estava esperando que Bella sentada ao meu lado, nas 12 horas e meia de vôo não parecia tão ruim.

Com as nossas malas prontas, e prontos para ir **(Eu estou aqui fora de sua porta... bem, eu estou pronto)**, fomos para o aeroporto em três veículos diferentes. Não havia nenhuma maneira que seria capaz de caber toda a nossa bagagem em um carro, especialmente desde que Alice foi bem vinda. Então, Emmett e Rose foi para o jipe e Alice e Jasper caminhou até a Porsche, enquanto eu carregado de Bella e minha bagagem para a Volvo. Deus, eu adorava aquele carro. Como eu deslizar para o assento do motorista e olhou para Bella, eu percebi o quanto tinha acontecido no carro e eu com certeza queria a fantasia cumprida antes de sairmos para a faculdade novamente.

Eu coloquei a chave e olhei para Bella. "Você está pronta?" Perguntei antes de puxar o carro para a rua e sair da garagem.

Ela assentiu e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. Nós dois sabíamos o que esta viagem era, e não havia como negar a partir de qualquer um de nós. Era uma maneira de dizer adeus.

A maior parte do trajeto para o aeroporto de Seattle foi em silêncio, até que eu realmente não aguentava mais. Normalmente, nós dois estávamos muito bem com o silêncio confortável, mas esse não era o silêncio confortável, e eu sabia disso. Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto que ela estava pensando em como iríamos nos separar.

"Bella". Eu disse suavemente, com a cabeça virada deixando seus olhos encontrarem os meus. Suas orbes marrons estavam brilhando com as lágrimas que estava segurando.

Suspirei, o olhar em seu rosto me causando dor. "Isso não é o fim." Eu disse, com firmeza, para que não houvesse questionamento da finalidade dessa declaração. "Eu te amo e nada poderia mudar isso. Vai ter que ser mais do que a distância para me fazer sentir menos por você."

Ela sorriu levemente para mim. Atingiu seus olhos, mas eu queria um sorriso real. O tipo que fazia meu coração palpitar e me deixar saber que ela estava realmente feliz.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu só estou pensando em como isso vai ser difícil," disse ela olhando para o pára-brisa.

"Não pense nisso agora. Pense no México. As praias, os resorts, os clubes, a cama do quarto de hotel..." Eu parei sugestivamente, fazendo-a rir no assento ao meu lado. Era o que eu estava procurando. Essa era a minha Bella.

"Eu acho que você está certo. Quero dizer, temos uma semana inteira para dizer adeus, certo?" disse ela, virando-se otimista.

"Certo." Eu concordei. "E eu posso pensar várias maneiras diferentes de você poder dizer adeus para mim." Eu disse com um olhar do lado e um sorriso torto que eu sabia que ela amava.

"Ok, então a verdadeira questão é, como podemos equilibrar o tempo com nossos amigos e tempo sozinhos?" ela perguntou com um sorriso próprio.

"Honestamente, eu acho que os outros estão pensando a mesma coisa que nós. Eles estão todos saindo também. Bem, além de Emmett e Rose que vivem juntos. Mas Alice e Jasper, provavelmente não vão estar deixando seu quarto." Eu ri. Eu sabia como era a rotina de antes de partirem por longos períodos de tempo. Estremeci com as memórias.

"Oh, eu sei como eles podem ser. Você esqueceu, eu compartilho um dormitório com Alice. Jasper visitas às vezes e eu tenho que encontrar uma desculpa para sair do quarto." ela riu. "Você vai certamente estar fazendo algumas visitas para que eu possa chutar Alice para fora e dar a ela um gosto de seu próprio remédio. Eu não quero nem pensar sobre o que eles fizeram na minha cama."

Beijei nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Eu estou pensando que estarei fazendo mais do que visitas o suficiente para o seu dormitório. E eu acho que você deve vir ao meu. Meu companheiro de quarto tem me irritado com a sua parte justa das mulheres." Eu disse, lembrando todas às vezes diferentes fui para meu dormitório para encontrar um lenço amarrado ao redor da maçaneta da porta.

Eu ri da expressão chocada que ele teria com a idéia de eu ter trancado a porta do quarto fazendo coisas não mencionáveis com Bella. Se eu fosse contar-lhe tudo o que tínhamos feito neste verão, não haveria nenhuma maneira que ele iria acreditar em mim. Ele sentia que era seu dever quebrar-me para fora do meu Lado Puritano que era como ele se referia a mim. Eu ri quando ele descobrisse que não estava lá para ver isso.

"Já para não falar de todos os sexos por telefone." Eu adicionei casualmente, só para ver sua reação. Ela corou como um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. Ela realmente era muito adorável para palavras.

No momento em que chegamos ao aeroporto, os nossos carros estacionados e encontramos o resto da família para pegar a nossa bagagem, Bella e eu éramos os melhores de humor. Jasper e Alice estavam tristes, como se estivessem falando sobre sua despedida também, e Emmett e Rose apenas pareciam cansados.

"Uau. Não estamos muito felizes." Eu disse com uma risada quando nos aproximamos deles.

"Vamos lá gente. Vamos para Acapulco, caramba!" Bella disse.

"Para dizer adeus." Alice fez beicinho, agarrando Jasper mais apertado.

"Maldição!" Bella quase gritou. "E eu não posso pensar em uma maneira melhor de fazer isso."

"Vamos lá gente. Podemos gastar o nosso tempo, na semana passada amuando sobre algo que vai acontecer de qualquer maneira, ou podemos deixar isso e termos um bom tempo de nossas vidas no MÉXICO!" os animei.

O que parece ter feito todos sorrir e era óbvio que todos nós estávamos indo com a opção 2. Então, com isso checamos nossas malas. Cada um de nós, caras poderíamos sobreviver uma semana com apenas uma mala. Bella estava logo atrás, com uma mala e uma bolsa pequena. Rose e Alice, por outro lado, sentiram a necessidade de trazer diversas maletas e sacolas. Eu não queria nem saber quantos sapatos elas decidiram trazer.

Então, nós finalmente conseguimos passar pela segurança e estávamos pegando café em uma loja enquanto esperávamos por nosso vôo. Alice e eu ainda não tinha contado a Bella que estaríamos indo de primeira classe... de novo. Era tanto como um segredo, mas nós só sabíamos que ela ia ficar louca sobre quanto dinheiro nós gastamos com ela, enquanto íamos rolar dos nossos olhos. Que era melhor levá-la no primeiro plano.

Enquanto Bella e eu um donut vitrificado, eu ainda não parava de provocar ela sobre isso. Todos nós passamos o tempo na loja, brincando e rindo e tirando fotos em nossas câmeras digitais para lembrar isso. Na medida em que ficamos preocupados, esta semana seria monumental.

Mas logo chamaram nosso vôo. Bella e eu entramos e ela fez uma careta para mim quando ela descobriu que era de primeira classe.

Na entrada do avião havia um homem em um uniforme capitão olhando para Alice e Rose um pouco mais do que o necessário. Mas uma vez que ele viu todos o olhar mortal que elas deram a ele, ele desviou os olhos. No entanto, eu sabia que Bella era muito educada para olhar alguém por simplesmente olhar para ela, mas eu não queria esse cara pensando que ele poderia ter o que era meu.

"E você tenha um vôo incrivelmente bom." disse a Bella com um sorriso tão grande, seu falso dentes brancos eram quase ofuscantes. Sendo Bella, ela corou e continuou a entrar no avião. O cara olhou para mim, seu sorriso instantaneamente se foi e eu olhava duramente para ele. Ele não poderia pensar que poderia tê-la.

Passei por ele e entrei no avião, descobrindo que nossos assentos estavam todos um trás do outro. Rose e Emmett estavam na frente, então Jasper e Alice, por último, eu e Bella. Quando eu vim para os nossos lugares, Bella se levantou e mudou-se, apontando para mim sentar perto da janela.

"Não, amor. Pode sentar ai." Eu disse, não querendo que ela perdesse a visão.

Mas ela balançou a cabeça teimosamente. "Não, está tudo bem. Você tem agora, e eu sento a caminho de casa, ok?" ela disse.

Deixei escapar um suspiro, mas eu sabia que daria a ela o que quisesse. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum problema admitir o fato de que eu era controlado, Bella apenas não tinha idéia.

Então eu peguei o assento da janela, prendendo meu cinto e Bella pegou o assento do corredor. A aeromoça olhou para meu caminho enquanto ela passou por nosso assento e deu um sorriso caloroso e vi Bella sorrir com o canto do meu olho.

Eu me inclinei para ela e perguntei: "Bella, amor. Havia outra razão para você não me quer sentado no corredor?" Eu não pude evitar o sorriso presunçoso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando, Edward." ela disse, enquanto mantinha os olhos no assento de Jasper na frente dela.

"Então você não me colocou aqui para que as aeromoças não flertassem comigo?" Eu questionei.

"Poderia ter passado pela minha cabeça." ela sorriu enquanto se virou para mim, seu rosto ficou vermelho de novo.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo lento e sensual nos seus lábios, só parando quando eu sabia que nós dois precisávamos respirar. Mesmo após o beijo deixei minha mão direita emaranhadas em seus cabelos da nuca e fiquei perto só para olhar para ela.

"Você sabe, no entanto eu gostava do jeito que você prendeu meu cinto de segurança da última vez." Eu disse a ela.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e deixou a mão começar a passear pelo meu joelho. "Bem, eu ainda poderia te ajudar um pouco, eu acho."

"Tudo bem se vocês vão fazer merda como esse vôo inteirinho, estou trocando de lugares." Jasper disse, virando-se para nos encarar.

Nós nos afastamos um do outro e nos sentamos normalmente em nossos lugares, Bella com o rosto vermelho e eu desviei os olhos para a janela. Se nós estávamos indo ter Vovô Jasper na frente de nós nesse vôo longo, não seria tão divertido quanto eu pensei. Assassino de alegria.

Bella e eu ficamos mãos dadas durante a decolagem. Eu sabia que voar ainda a deixava um pouco nervosa, mas uma vez que estávamos no ar seu aperto diminuiu para segurar a minha confortavelmente.

Em um ponto durante o vôo, o idiota que estava parado no portão veio e tomou o lugar vazio do outro lado do corredor de Bella. Ele olhou para ela com aquele sorriso assustador até que ela finalmente virou. Quando o viu olhando para ela, ela saltou para trás um pouco, e eu ri silenciosamente com a reação dela.

"Olá" ele disse em uma voz que me fez pensar que estava tentando fazer uma audição para um show de rádio.

"Olá" Bella disse de volta educadamente. "Hum, você não deveria estar pilotando o avião?" perguntou ela.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada que me fez imediatamente pensar que ele era um boneco Ken. Totalmente falso e de plástico, era a melhor maneira de descrevê-lo.

"Eu não sou um piloto ainda." ele riu. "Não, estou apenas observando o piloto." disse ele. "Mas até agora a única coisa que eu realmente quero ver é você. Todo o tempo."

Ok, agora ele estava começando a soar como um perseguidor assustados que estava atrás da minha namorada. Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe para ir dar uma volta, mas ele me cortou.

"Hey" disse ele, agarrando a mão esquerda de Bella e segurando-a com uma mão enquanto acariciava com a outra. "Já viu um _cock_pit*antes?" ele perguntou.

_***Cockpit:**_ _o cockpit em si é a cabine do piloto, mas aqui a autora fez um trocadilho com cock que traduzido seria pau. Então por isso eu mantive em inglês para não perder a piada._

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Bem, por que não vamos a uma pequena área privada e você pode dar uma olhada exatamente quão grande minha _cock_pit." ele disse, ressaltando a parte do 'cock'.

Levantei-me e olhei para ele, furioso. "Tudo bem, você sabe o quê? Eu acho que é hora de você ir passar algum tempo sozinho com o seu _cock_pit." Eu cuspi para ele. Sentei-me, tirando o cinto de Bella e puxei-a para o meu colo para o assustador pervertido eu quero ser piloto ver quem ela me pertencia.

"Ou podemos deixar que a senhorita escolher." ele sugeriu. Ele estava falando sério? Ele não podia estar.

"Não." Eu rosnei para ele. "Vá embora."

"Qual é o problema, está com medo de não está a altura?" , perguntou ele. "Eu digo que podemos fazer uma aposta. Vamos ao cockpit e vemos quem é o _maior _homem. O vencedor recebe um bate-papo com a senhorita." Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria medir e a maneira como ele ficava dizendo 'senhorita' estava começando a ficar assustador.

Olhei para Bella para uma sugestão sobre o que fazer. Para minha surpresa, ela se inclinou até meu ouvido e sussurrou: "Vá em frente, Edward. Mostre-lhe o quão grande homem você é." Quando ela se afastou, piscou para mim e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Você me_ quer_ também?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

Ela suspirou e começou a brincar com os botões da minha camisa, evitando o contato visual comigo. "Honestamente Edward, eu realmente não consigo imaginar alguém maior." ela disse, corando. Eu ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Eu me virei para o idiota que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e falei. "Ok, eu vou fazê-lo. Mas se eu ganhar, você fica longe de nós para o resto do vôo."

"Certo" ele concordou.

Levantei-me e olhei para descobrir que tínhamos chamado a atenção do resto da nossa família e de alguns outros passageiros. Ele começou a andar para a frente do avião e eu pisquei para Bella antes de seguir atrás dele.

**BPDV**

Eu assisti enquanto Edward se afastou. Ele sempre era tão modesto sobre seu tamanho e eu estava além confiante de que ele iria bater esse cara com as mãos amarradas. Alguém com um ego tão grande era claramente mais compensador.

Depois que ele saiu, Jasper e Alice se viraram para olhar para mim e nós rimos sobre toda a situação. Quero dizer, honestamente, quem vai em um vôo e acaba tendo um concurso de medição pau... literalmente?

Jasper perguntou como ele sabia que eu estava tão confiante e todos eles me pediram para dar o quão grande ele era. Mas eu sorri e mantive minha boca fechada. Como Edward disse antes, isso não era da conta deles.

"Oh vamos, Bella." Rose gemeu. "Todos vimos no outro dia quando ele desceu naquelas calças de brim apertadas. Tinha um grande rapaz ali mesmo." disse ela um pouco alto demais, fazendo com que os outros no avião olhassem na minha direção quando fiquei vermelha... outra vez.

"Caras". Eu sibilei para que eles soubessem que eu estava falando sério. "Não cabe a mim dizer e Edward não quer que vocês saibam. É privado, entre mim e ele."

Eles reviraram os olhos e Emmett estava prestes a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido quando Edward andou pelo corredor, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Ele veio e sentou-se na no seu assento e me colocou de volta em seu colo, como se tudo o que ele fez foi ir para a sala de descanso.

Beijei seu queixo e sorri para ele. "Eu disse que você iria ganhar" ele riu e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha.

Horas se passaram comigo apenas aconchegada com Edward enquanto as aeromoças passavam e nos perguntava se queríamos uma bebida ou amendoim, enquanto olhavam um pouco demais pra Edward. Mas elas nunca fizeram um avanço para ele, então eu estava feliz com isso. Pelo menos não tínhamos ninguém como em nossa viagem a Vegas.

Depois de um tempo eu comecei a ouvir ruídos de sucção do assento em frente de nós. Eu me virei para Edward, que também tinha a aparência de curiosidade no rosto. Eu estiquei minha cabeça para ver Jasper e Alice se beijando apaixonadamente. Eu abafei uma risadinha, enquanto me derreti de volta para Edward.

"Eles estão se esfregando." Sussurrei para Edward.

Ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido na voz de veludo. "Eu acho que nós podemos conseguir ser um pouco atrevidos então." ele disse com sua mão que estava descansando em meu joelho começando a mover-se para descansar no alto de minha coxa.

Eu podia ouvir meu coração começa a bater mais rápido enquanto seu nariz começou a deslizar ao longo do meu queixo devagar e esfregou a mão na minha coxa vigorosamente. Eu podia sentir meu estômago começar a ter um nó e minha respiração aumentar quando seus lábios fizeram seu caminho ao meu ouvido.

"Há algumas coisas que não terminamos da última vez que estávamos em um avião." ele sussurrou para mim, fazendo um gemido pequeno sair da minha boca enquanto sua mão parou entre minhas pernas e apertou suavemente.

Senti-o sorrir contra a minha pele quando chegou até o meu pescoço, e para piorar as coisas, eu podia sentir que ele estava tão excitado como eu, o que só me aborreceu mais.

Eu deixei as minhas mãos trilharem para cima e para baixo no seu peito vestido, mas eu podia sentir os músculos sólidos através dele e o jeito que ficou tenso com o meu toque. Eles acabaram perdidos em seu cabelo bagunçado e bronze com a mão livre em concha na minha nuca, trazendo meus lábios aos seus.

Mas muito cedo, eu estava me afastando dele enquanto anunciavam para colocar os nossos cintos de segurança, porque o avião ia aterrissar em breve. Eu gemi de frustração enquanto sentei no meu próprio assento. Juro por Deus, nós só não podemos pegar escalas em aviões.

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo com esse cinto de segurança." Ouvi dizer a Alice Jasper e eu só virei para Edward com um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto ele balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

"Isso só não é o mesmo sem uma aeromoça com ciúmes." Eu ri. "Cara essas foram as mais rápidas 12 horas e meia. "

Edward me deu um sorriso sexy antes de dizer: "Não se preocupe, uma vez que tivemos em nosso quarto nós vamos ter as _melhores_ 12 horas e meia."

* * *

**Bem era para eu ter postado semana passada, mas meu word não estava dos melhores, sendo assim só deu para traduzir essa semana, e estou postando agora. **

**Vou colocar uma META para o PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Quando chegar a 435 reviews eu posto! Tem MUITOS leitores nessa fic, mas poucos comentam, então um incentivo para o próximo capítulo é bom certo?**

**Essa fic tem 12 capítulos + Epílogo para terminar, então podemos adiantar com essas metas e terminar a fic antes do fim de outubro :)**

**Tenho MUITAS fics novas para traduzir, e terminar as mais antigas vai ajudar, então colaborem comigo e eu com vocês, assim fazemos o trabalho ir mais rápido.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	63. Chegamos

**********Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu poderia escrever 84 capítulos de MLOONAA e ainda assim não possuíria Twilight. MAS, eu suponho que poderia tentar e ver se isso poderia acontecer.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo**** 62**** – ****Chegamos**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Uma vez que tínhamos saído do avião era por volta das 22h15, então nosso vôo estava muito no horário, o que foi bom porque Rose e Emmett pareciam muito cansados. Eu não pude deixar de rir deles, quero dizer, eles foram os que decidiram ter um pouco de diversão na noite anterior a nós termos que pegar um vôo. E eu sabia que Rose não seria capaz de dormir com o som do avião. Emmett, por outro lado, pode dormir durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e não acordar. Infelizmente, com o sono de Emmett vem o ronco de Emmett. Eu estava adivinhando que ele não tinha dormido no avião devido às cotoveladas de Rose nele para que as pessoas não olhassem.

Jasper e Alice pareciam totalmente contentes. É claro que Edward e eu sabíamos que Jasper provavelmente ficou mais do que feliz que Alice tinha concordado em ajudá-lo com seu cinto de segurança. Mas enquanto esperávamos nossa bagagem, senti que o humor feliz deles foi derrubado um pouco pela hora tardia. O quarto de Alice e Jasper era exatamente no final do corredor do quarto de Emmett. Eu posso gritar mais alto do que Rose, mas, acreditem, ela ainda grita.

Edward e eu parecíamos ser os únicos com olhos brilhantes no momento. Estávamos os dois entusiasmados com a idéia de estar no México, para não mencionar que a nossa quente e pesada sessão de amassos no avião nos deixou aliviar nossa tensão sexual para o momento. "Por enquanto" sendo a frase chave.

"Ei, Bells." Edward sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido enquanto seus braços envolveram ao redor do meu corpo. "Você sabe o que eu _amaria_ que você fizesse?" Ele ronronou.

Engoli tão forte que eu juro que pensei que ele ouviu. Olhei em seus olhos verdes e enevoados e respondi com uma voz quebrada. "O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ele beijou o canto da minha boca e levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim, e naquele momento eu _realmente_ queria saber o que ele queria que eu fizesse. "Ficasse com a nossa bagagem enquanto eu pego o carro alugado." Ele sorriu.

Balancei minha cabeça para fora do seu torpor e olhei estupefata para ele. Depois de um momento eu dei a volta e dei um tapa no seu bíceps forte. "Edward Anthony Cullen, você é um provocador!" Eu gritei para ele.

Sua única reação foi rir de mim e se afastar do meu golpe. "Eu te amo, Bella." Ele gritou por cima do seu ombro, no que eu coloquei a minha língua para fora infantilmente para ele.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Usaremos a língua mais tarde!" Ele gritou com um sorriso enquanto meu rosto ficou vermelho quando todo mundo num raio de três milhas virou-se para olhar para mim. Oh, eu vou fazê-lo pagar.

Então lá estava eu, com Emmett e Rose em um banco, seus olhos já fechados, e Alice no colo de Jasper, seus olhos simplesmente mal ficando abertos. Sorri para os meus amigos e como eles estavam. Peguei minha câmera digital da minha bolsa e tirei uma foto deles. Achei hilário. A imagem não exatamente gritava "Hey, acabamos de chegar no México!" Não, em vez disso, parecia que diria algo como "Hey, você sabe o que é uma merda? Ficar preso em um aeroporto em Iowa".

Consegui puxar todas as nossas malas que tinham uma fita azul brilhante (cortesia de Alice) em cada alça e colocá-las ao meu lado. Uma vez que eu tinha todas elas, arrastei meu braço na minha testa dramaticamente, quase rindo de mim mesma.

"Hola. Usted necesita ayuda?" Olhei para cima para encontrar um homem muito atraente parado na minha frente. Ele era claramente daqui e tinha cabelos e pele escuros, com grandes lábios carnudos.

Eu sorri para ele apologeticamente. "Desculpe, eu não falo espanhol." Eu disse a ele.

Para minha surpresa, ele riu de mim. "Eu imaginei." Ele disse com um forte sotaque, lembrando-me de Antonio Banderas. "A maioria dos turistas norte-americanos não fala, mas você parecia uma mulher muito inteligente, então eu pensei em tentar. Eu só perguntei se você precisa de alguma ajuda." Ele traduziu.

"Oh." Olhei para a pilha de malas que eu estava sentada em cima. "Não, eu estou bem agora, obrigada. Mas obrigada por aparecer após todo o trabalho ser feito." Eu brinquei, obtendo uma risada dele.

"Você me pegou. Então, com quem você está aqui?" Ele perguntou educadamente, mas o brilho em seus olhos me fez pensar que havia uma razão para sua pergunta.

"Meus amigos." Eu disse, apontando para o banco onde eles pareciam desmaiados.

"Que bom da parte deles ajudar você." Ele riu.

"Eles tiveram uma longa viagem. Além disso, eu estava apenas olhando a nossa bagagem enquanto meu namorado foi pegar o nosso carro alugado. Eles devem dormir assim que conseguirmos chegar ao hotel." Eu disse, olhando para os olhos fechados dos meus amigos novamente.

"Ah, então você está aqui com seu namorado também?" Ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Sim, os pais dele estão aqui e nós queríamos surpreendê-los. É uma espécie de viagem de despedida antes de todos nós voltarmos para a faculdade." Expliquei.

"Então, esse seu namorado, é sério?" Ele perguntou. Eu realmente não sabia como levar isso. Quero dizer, quem pergunta a alguém se o seu atual relacionamento era sério? Ele estava apenas esperando que eu dissesse _"não, é apenas uma pequena aventura. Eu estou o usando pelo sexo?"_.

"Sim, é." Eu disse logo. Eu não gostava para onde ele estava indo com isto.

"Qual o nome dele?" Ele perguntou.

"Edward." Uma voz de veludo soou atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ver Edward parado ali em toda a sua glória. Ele não parecia como se fosse 22h30, ele parecia tão bom como sempre.

"Idiota. Ella es demasiado buena para él." Ele murmurou. Uau. Isso foi desnecessário. Quero dizer, eu não sei o que significa a segunda parte, mas a primeira palavra eu conhecia. Puxa, ele disse o nome dele para ele, isso foi um pouco duro. Mas, novamente, Edward estava parecendo muito protetor. Eu nunca diria a ele, mas eu gostei.

"Usted tiene razón. Pero yo la adoro y ella es conmigo, no usted." Edward falou de volta. Puta merda, ele falava outra língua. Senti minha boca cair em estado de choque e tive de me lembrar de fechá-la. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele disse, mas soou malditamente sexy vindo da sua boca. Eu me apaixonei mais uma vez.

O homem bufou e foi embora, mas não sem piscar para mim. Eu me virei para Edward, ainda um pouco quente da sua demonstração sexy da segunda língua. Ele não disse nada, só me deu aquele sorriso dele e inclinou-se para beijar a minha bochecha antes de ir até o banco para acordar nossos amigos.

Todos os nossos amigos estavam cansados quando Edward nos levou ao carro alugado que tinha acabado de pegar. Mas não havia nenhum à vista. Ele virou-se para nós com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ok, então eu olhei para as opções deles de aluguel de carros. Eu sabia que não ficaríamos felizes com qualquer uma das opções que eles forneceram, por isso optei por algo... diferente." Ele gesticulou em direção a uma limusine Hummer e eu olhei para ele com uma expressão que dizia "você não o fez".

O resto da família começou a saltar para cima e para baixo animadamente enquanto eu olhava para ele. Não havia como dizer o quanto uma limusine por uma semana custaria. Uma vez que ele notou as adagas que eu estava apontando em sua direção, ele veio para envolver seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto o motorista colocava as malas no carro.

"Vamos lá, Bella. É a nossa última semana juntos." Ele disse, fazendo seus olhos verdes arregalarem e seu lábio inferior projetar para fora. Ele estava fazendo beicinho para mim. E foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já tinha visto. Nenhum filhote de cachorro, nem mesmo Alice, poderia ser comparado a isso.

Para meu espanto, minha dignidade murchou com a visão e eu me derreti em seus braços. Eu o senti beijar minha cabeça e eu só murmurei em seu peito. "O que há com a sua família e fazer beicinho?" Ele simplesmente riu antes de ajudar-me a entrar no carro de luxo.

Sentei no colo de Edward e nós olhamos para fora da janela enquanto passamos pelos edifícios. Parecia haver muita vida noturna aqui, e eu sabia que Alice estaria nos arrastando em algum lugar a cada noite. Mas, dessa vez, eu decidi que não reclamaria. Esta era a nossa última semana juntos. Nós estávamos no México, onde ninguém nos conhecia. Poderíamos ser quem nós quiséssemos. Então, talvez eu pudesse sair da minha concha ainda mais do que eu tinha. Essa seria a minha meta para a viagem... passar o tempo com meus amigos e desfrutar do nosso tempo juntos. Sem pensar nas consequências. Nós estávamos no México! Quantas pessoas conseguem fazer isso?

A limusine parou em um hotel e, mais ou menos pela oitava vez na noite, minha boca escancarou. O hotel era lindo*****. Completamente incapaz de colocar em palavras. Uau, os Cullen certamente não bagunçam quando se trata de... bem, qualquer coisa.

_*__Foto__ do__ hotel__:__http:/__ www.__ travelly. __com/__images__ /fairm_ princess/__ photos/__ main. __jpg__(retira r__espaços)_

"Oh, Edward." Eu ofeguei. Eu o senti me apertar mais apertado e beijar o lado da minha bochecha.

"É quase tão bonito como você." Ele sussurrou.

Chacoalhamos nossos amigos para que eles também pudessem olhar quando entramos no hotel. A reação deles foi muito igual à minha. Mesmo Alice pareceu atingida pela estrutura e por uma vez, ficou sem palavras. Eu quase tive que rir da minha melhor amiga. Ela parecia uma garotinha que acabou de ver Mickey Mouse pela primeira vez na Disney.

A limusine eventualmente parou sob o portal do hotel e o amável motorista tirou todas as nossas malas, apenas para um carregador de malas vir com um carrinho dourado para pegá-las. Eu sabia agora por que eles chamavam este hotel de A Princesa, que foi exatamente o que eu senti.

Edward e eu fomos até a recepção, enquanto os outros ficaram para trás e estudaram o lobby, que parecia ter belos mosaicos ao longo das paredes e no chão também. Era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto antes. Pensei que Vegas fosse extravagante, mas isso estava em uma categoria por si só.

"Hola. Como posso ajudá-lo?" A mulher no balcão perguntou para Edward em um sotaque. Eu poderia dizer pela forma como ela se apresentava, que ela estava tentando ser sedutora, mas Edward ignorou, ou não percebeu.

"Temos reservas para três suítes na cobertura com o nome de Cullen." Edward falou suavemente, como de costume, sua voz de veludo fazendo com que o rosto da menina ficasse uma tonalidade mais escura do que já estava.

Ela digitou em seu computador por um momento e, em seguida, franziu a testa. "Sinto muito, mas apenas dois dos quartos estão prontos. Os hóspedes que estão em um dos quartos não farão o check-out até amanhã." Ela se desculpou.

Edward soltou um suspiro e eu coloquei minha mão em seu antebraço para acalmá-lo um pouco. Ele olhou para ela. "Obrigado. Ah, e você poderia nos dizer o número do quarto de Carlisle Cullen, por favor?" Ele perguntou.

Ela entregou as chaves para os dois outros quartos e então verificou em seu computador pelo quarto de Carlisle e Esme. "Hum, ele está hospedado em uma suíte da cobertura também. Quarto 3 no piso superior." Ela respondeu.

Nós fomos para os nossos amigos, que ainda pareciam mortos em seus pés e demos a eles a notícia. Eles pareceram não se importar muito, eles só queriam chegar a uma cama, mas a primeira coisa em primeiro lugar. Precisávamos surpreender Esme e Carlisle e deixá-los saber que nós estávamos aqui.

Então fomos para um conjunto de elevadores e começamos nossa longa viagem para cima. À medida que subíamos, eu não pude deixar de pensar que esta era a única desvantagem para passar uma semana em uma cobertura. O elevador finalmente soou e saímos, empurrando o nosso carrinho dourado, até que vimos o número 3 do lado de fora de uma porta de entrada dupla. Nós empurramos o carrinho contra a parede ao lado da porta e depois nos dividimos em ambos os lados, fora da vista do olho mágico. Enquanto nos escondemos, Edward bateu na porta e depois se escondeu atrás da parede de novo.

Ouvimos a porta abrir e, em seguida, Esme gritar de dentro da suite, "Quem é, querido?"

"Eu não sei." Pudemos ouvir Carlisle dizer, sua voz soando confusa.

Naquele momento, todos nós saltamos de trás da parede e na frente da porta onde Carlisle estava parado. Ele gritou e cambaleou para trás, surpreso.

Nós irrompemos em risadas e Esme chegou à porta para nos encontrar. Ela gritou de alegria e então começou a envolver os braços ao redor de cada um de nós, conduzindo-nos em seu quarto como se fosse simplesmente 3 horas da tarde.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, crianças?" Carlisle perguntou, depois de abraçar todos nós também.

"Bem, nós decidimos que queríamos passar a nossa última semana juntos." Alice disse, aparentemente de volta ao seu velho modo hiperativo.

"Bem, vocês precisam de um lugar para ficar? Vocês precisam de um quarto? Comida?" Esme perguntou como a mãe amável que ela era, ela queria ter certeza que seus filhos fossem cuidados. Foi realmente muito tocante. Esqueci-me do quanto eu realmente senti falta deles.

"Não, não. Temos os nossos próprios quartos." Jasper disse educadamente. "Na verdade, nós provavelmente devemos dormir um pouco, pois não dormimos muito ultimamente".

"Espere, temos um quarto a menos." Emmett falou. "Quem vai dividir?"

"Bella e eu vamos dividir com alguém, se estiver tudo bem?" Edward perguntou, olhando para mim. Eu sabia que ele nos ofereceu porque éramos os menos cansados do grupo, então eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

"Com quem nós podemos ficar?" Eu perguntei, olhando para os nossos amigos.

"Conosco!" A voz de Esme soou alta enquanto Carlisle colocou um braço em torno de Edward com um sorriso.

Nós dissemos boa noite a todos enquanto eles saíram do quarto depois de termos pegado a nossa bagagem do carrinho. Edward e eu nos revezamos com o banheiro, conversando com os pais dele quando o outro foi tomar banho e se trocar. Edward me permitiu ir primeiro e eu me apressei o melhor que pude.

Quando saí, ele beijou minha bochecha antes de entrar no banheiro e eu olhei para ver Esme e Carlisle sentados em sua cama com sorrisos em seus rostos. Esme deu um tapinha em um lugar na cama e eu fui sentar-me lá.

"Então, Bella, como você está?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Bem." Sorri em troca. Eu sabia que essa não era a pergunta que ele queria me fazer. Eu estava simplesmente rezando para que eles não dissessem nada como 'você está usando proteção quando tem relações sexuais com o meu filho?'. Isso seria embaraçoso. No entanto, Esme sendo como uma mãe para mim há seis anos, sabe que eu estou tomando a pílula desde que eu tinha 14 anos.

"Como estão as coisas com você e Edward?" Esme perguntou. "É óbvio que ele está apaixonado por você. Os olhos dele brilham sempre que ele fala sobre você".

Eu sorri para ela, pensando assim. "Eu amo Edward mais do que vocês possam imaginar." Eu disse a eles honestamente.

"Eu certamente espero que ele esteja cuidando bem de você." Carlisle disse em um tom paternal.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho pensando em todas as formas que Edward tinha muito definitivamente 'cuidado bem' de mim. "Edward tem me tratado com perfeição." Eu disse-lhes simplesmente. Não há necessidade de entrar em todos detalhes pervertidos com os pais... falar sobre o estranho.

"Bella, você sabe que já a consideramos parte da família, certo?" Esme perguntou.

"Claro. Penso em vocês dois da mesma maneira." Confessei, embora eu tenha certeza que eles já sabiam. Eu praticamente vivia na casa deles depois da escola no ensino médio.

"Estamos apenas dizendo isso para que você saiba." Carlisle disse para mim. "Quando Edward tornar oficial, queremos que você saiba que você já é nossa filha aos nossos olhos".

Senti o ardor nos meus olhos, deixando minhas emoções aparecer para os dois na minha frente. Mas eu simplesmente não poderia evitá-las. As pessoas que eu não tinha dúvida que seriam meus sogros no futuro estavam me dizendo o quanto me amavam e me aceitavam. E, o mais importante, eles estavam me dizendo que eles amavam que eu estivesse com o filho deles.

"Ei, vocês já estão a fazendo chorar?" Edward perguntou quando se sentou atrás de mim na cama, inclinando seu queixo no meu ombro. "Eu só estive fora alguns momentos".

"Oh!" Esme exclamou quando se levantou da cama. "Eu deveria arrumar uma espécie de cama para vocês dois." Ela disse, olhando para o chão. Havia apenas uma cama grande na suíte, o que deixava Edward e eu com o chão.

"Está tudo bem, mãe. Vou cuidar disso mais tarde. Você e o pai vão dormir. Quero levar Bella para a sacada." Edward disse aos seus pais. Eles acenaram com a cabeça como uma resposta e apagaram as luzes enquanto Edward me puxou para as portas francesas que conduzem à varanda incrivelmente alta.

Havia uma cadeira de descanso com almofadas macias em que Edward se sentou. Ele me puxou para sentar-se entre as suas pernas e ficamos ali, olhando para o oceano na parte de trás do hotel. Os crescentes raios da lua refletiam na água à medida que ouvíamos e víamos a quebra das ondas contra a costa.

"Sinto muito que não vamos conseguir nossas 12 horas e meia esta noite." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir e me aninhar mais perto dele, passando minhas mãos sobre as suas, que estavam colocadas ao redor do meu estômago.

"Tudo bem. Isso é muito romântico." Notei. "E você faz tudo melhor".

"Bella, você é tudo que eu poderia pedir na vida, você sabe disso?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. O som da sua voz com a quebra das ondas ao longe era o melhor som que eu já tinha ouvido. Desejei que eu pudesse gravá-la e tocá-lo repetidas vezes.

Virei a cabeça para o lado para beijá-lo docemente e ele respondeu avidamente. "Eu te amo tanto, Edward".

Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Você é a forma mais rara da perfeição. Como eu algum dia consegui ser tão sortudo?"

Virei meu rosto para que ele não pudesse me ver corar, não que ele pudesse durante a noite. "Esperei anos por você e você acha que _você__ é_ o sortudo?" Eu ri.

Ele me abraçou apertado a ele e se inclinou para beijar meu rosto enquanto nos derretíamos mais na cadeira de forma que estávamos quase deitados. Logo, o som das ondas e a sensação do peito de Edward subindo e descendo eram tão relaxantes que senti meus olhos caírem e minha consciência se desvanecer. E mesmo se eu não estivesse completamente ciente de que Edward estava comigo no meu sono, ele estava sempre comigo na minha mente. Um sonho simplesmente não seria um sonho sem o meu Edward. Sem o meu tudo.

* * *

**Esme e Carlisle fofos conversando com a Bella! Esse finalzinho... eles são tão amor! Aiai..**

**Vou postar no fds. Até lá.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijinhos**

**xx**


	64. Só mais uma segunda feira maníaca no MX

**************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu não possuo Twilight, CERTO? Carlisle Cullen, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso?

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 63 – Só mais uma segunda-feira maníaca no México**

_ (Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Eu brevemente lembrei de ser acordada, mas eu ainda estava em uma névoa sonolenta. Parecia que eu estava flutuando e o cheiro de Edward estava ao meu redor. Eu poderia me afogar nesse cheiro. Mas eu estava tão cansada que simplesmente ignorei a sensação e me senti cair novamente na inconsciência.

A próxima vez que abri meus olhos, olhei ao redor do quarto em que eu estava. Isso mesmo, o _quarto. _Lembrei distintamente de adormecer com Edward na varanda. E se ele tivesse me levado para dentro, então eu estaria no chão, não em uma cama deslumbrante. Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a gritar, achando que alguém tinha me raptado, meu Edward entrou no quarto e todo o susto e ansiedade que eu vinha sentindo desapareceu.

"Bom dia, amor." Ele cumprimentou-me antes de me dar um rápido beijo. "Eu trouxe o seu café da manhã".

Olhei ao redor do quarto novamente e depois de volta para Edward. "Edward, onde nós estamos?" Perguntei, ainda confusa.

"Esta manhã, enquanto você estava dormindo, eu fui ver se o nosso quarto já estava disponível. Ele estava, então eu trouxe a nossa bagagem e depois carreguei você até aqui." Ele explicou. Era oficial: eu tinha o homem perfeito.

Senti o sorriso se abrir no meu rosto e ele simplesmente me entregou o meu donut furado coberto de açúcar. "Aqui, coma. Temos muito a fazer hoje. É segunda-feira e estamos no México." Ele riu. "Além disso, tenho certeza que Alice estará se intrometendo aqui a qualquer momento.

Eu ri, sabendo que ele estava certo. Então eu engoli meu café da manhã tão rápido quanto podia e depois fui trocar de roupa no banheiro. Como se a mulher tivesse um temporizador, assim que saí do banheiro, Alice estava batendo na porta.

"Boa coisa que ela não tem uma chave." Eu ri. "Isso seria perigoso." Edward riu em resposta enquanto deixava sua irmã entrar no quarto, sendo seguida pelo resto do grupo, incluindo Carlisle e Esme.

"Bem, se o nosso quarto não é o ponto de encontro." Edward riu quando todos entraram.

"Calado, você." Alice disse, apontando seu minúsculo dedo para ele. "Edward, você disse a Bella o que faremos hoje?" Ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela. "Não, eu não disse. Eu sabia que se eu dissesse a ela, ela reclamaria." Ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Mas, por que você não diz a ela, irmã querida".

"Certo." Ela disse antes de mostrar a língua para ele. "Hoje estamos indo para Cancun." Ela anunciou.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento. Eu sempre quis ir para lá. Na verdade, acho que todo jovem estudante queria ir lá, mas minhas aulas de geografia (tão limitadas como podem ser) me disseram que era completamente longe.

"Ei, Alice, Cancun não é no lado oposto do México?" Eu perguntei, temendo a resposta um pouco. Afinal, ela era uma Cullen. E o que um Cullen queria, um Cullen consegue... não importa o quê.

"Sim!" Ela simplesmente disse.

"Ok, quanto tempo vai demorar para chegar lá?" Eu perguntei.

"Apenas cerca de duas horas." Ela disse, seu sorriso crescendo.

"Alice, eu odeio dizer, mas vai demorar mais do que duas horas para atravessar o México." Eu disse com uma risada nervosa. "Certo?"

"Não!" Ela sorriu. "Porque nós não vamos dirigindo. Estaremos pegando um jato particular!" Ela disse, pulando para cima e para baixo, batendo palmas.

Agora _essa _soava como a Alice que todos conheciam e amavam. Olhei em volta e descobri que todos estavam me olhando para a minha reação. _Lembre-se, basta ir com isso,_ eu disse a mim mesma. Dei a eles o melhor sorriso que pude. "Parece divertido".

Eles irromperam em aplausos.

"Ok, estejam prontos para partir em dez minutos." Esme disse, saindo pela porta. "Nós nos encontraremos no saguão".

E então era só eu e Edward.

"Bem, você foi muito tranquila sobre isso." Ele comentou, envolvendo os braços ao redor de mim e beijando minha bochecha.

"Bem, eu decidi simplesmente ir com isso. Estamos no México com todos, então quem sabe quando será a próxima vez em que todos nós seremos capazes de fazer isso." Expliquei. "Então, nenhuma queixa da minha parte. Eu sempre quis ir para lá, de qualquer maneira".

Ele se afastou um pouco e me deu um olhar cético. "Você sempre quis ir para Cancun? Se entrar em um concurso de camiseta molhada era um sonho seu, eu realmente não me importaria em ajudá-la com isso, aqui mesmo no nosso quarto de hotel".

Eu ri, batendo no seu braço levemente. "Vamos lá, precisamos ficar prontos." Eu disse, indo para a minha mala para pegar meu biquíni e colocá-lo por baixo da minha roupa.

Nós encontramos todos no saguão como combinado e então pegamos a limusine para o jato. O jato era exatamente tão luxuoso como seria de esperar. Nem sequer pareceu que a viagem levou duas horas. Mas, novamente, sempre que eu estava com os Cullen, eles faziam o tempo passar mais rápido do que deveria. Passamos o tempo atualizando Esme e Carlisle sobre o que eles tinham perdido. Mas quando perguntamos o que eles estiveram fazendo, Esme corou um blush que foi "digno de Bella". Nós esquecemos o assunto, nem mesmo querendo ir nisso.

No momento em que chegamos era apenas meio-dia. Com base no voto popular, a primeira coisa em nossa agenda foi verificar as ruínas Maias. Emmett queria ir para a praia primeiro, junto com Jasper e Rose, mas Rose rapidamente mudou de ideia quando descobriu que as praias nas quais os rapazes queriam ir era aquelas que permitiam banhos de sol de topless.

"O quê? Nada de marcas de bronzeado." Jasper explicou inocentemente quando Alice deu-lhe um olhar pela sua recomendação. "Alice, você não quer ficar totalmente bronzeada? De que outra forma você seria capaz de usar um top? Pense sobre isso".

Edward bateu a mão no ombro de Jasper. "Cara, simplesmente pare agora." Ele disse, enquanto eu estava tendo um momento difícil para não rir, juntamente com Carlisle e Esme.

Depois de um pouco de gritaria com Jasper e Emmett quando eles se recusaram a ceder e tentaram encontrar ainda _mais_ razões para ir para as praias de topless, nós finalmente fizemos o nosso caminho para as ruínas El Meco, que era positivamente de tirar o fôlego. Havia 14 diferentes estruturas e, assim que chegamos, puxei minha câmera para fora para começar a tirar fotos das ruínas.

É claro que Emmett simplesmente teve que correr até as escadas na pirâmide principal e dançar ao redor do topo, imitando Rocky quando colocou suas mãos no ar e então olhou para nós gritando, "Adrian!"

Tentei abafar a minha risada enterrando meu rosto no peito de Edward, enquanto Rosalie tinha uma mão em sua testa como se ela não pudesse acreditar que seu noivo era aquele fazendo isso. Eu não sabia quem era mais engraçado: Emmett, ou a reação de Rose. Ok, sim, eu sabia. Era definitivamente Emmett.

Levamos nosso tempo olhando para cada estrutura, e observando enquanto Rose manteve um controlo apertado sobre o braço de Emmett para que ele não fugisse e fizesse algo para embaraçá-la... de novo.

Depois da nossa pequena aventura pelas Ruínas Maias, _acabamos _indo para uma praia, mas não uma de topless, para grande decepção de Emmett e Jasper. Eu tinha certeza que Edward e Carlisle realmente não se importariam com uma praia de topless também, mas eles eram, ou muito cavalheirescos de dizer isso, ou inteligente demais para dizer isso. Quero dizer, afinal de contas, eles eram homens. Mas nós queríamos nadar no oceano e, assim, uma praia soava boa para nós.

Nós nos estabelecemos debaixo de um dos grandes guarda-sóis que foram colocados ao longo da praia. Os rapazes decidiram tentar surfar, mas, me conhecendo, eu pensei que eu poderia de algum modo cair, e a prancha provavelmente bateria na minha boca, cortaria meu lábio e então alertaria todos os tubarões na área. Não há dúvida de que apenas uma situação como essa poderia acontecer comigo. A vida simplesmente não era justa.

Comecei a puxar meu shorts para baixo e então prossegui para tirar minha camiseta. Olhei à minha direita para encontrar Edward puxando sua camisa também, de costas para mim e seus músculos ondulando e contraindo com cada movimento do seu corpo. Eu estava rezando para que a sua mãe não me pegasse babando sobre o dorso nu do seu filho, mas se um pouco de baba saísse da minha boca, alguém poderia realmente me culpar? Ok, a vida era mais justa do que eu pensava.

Os rapazes queriam brincar na água, mas as garotas ficaram para apenas descansar um pouco e relaxar sob o calor glorioso. Eu tinha Rose deitada à minha esquerda e Alice à minha direita, Esme junto à sua filha. Os quatro homens foram correndo em direção ao oceano, mergulhando uma vez que estava fundo o suficiente. Não demorou muito antes de uma completa luta estar na brincadeira.

Parecia como se fosse cada homem por si, derrubando qualquer um cuja cabeça ainda estivesse acima da água. Eu não poderia explicar, mas foi bastante divertido assistir Carlisle tomar parte nos jogos também. Talvez tenha sido a ideia de que ele não só poderia agir como o pai e ser responsável pelos seus filhos, mas também brincar com seus filhos. Era bastante doce.

O silêncio entre as garotas não durou muito tempo.

"Uau. Esme, quem saberia que Carlisle era como um animal?" Rose riu enquanto o vimos enfrentar Jasper debaixo d'água.

"Acredite em mim, querida, em 20 anos de casamento estou muito ciente de como exatamente ele pode ser _animalesco_." Esme riu, fazendo Rose e eu darmos risada para a sua franqueza... falando como se ela fosse apenas mais um das garotas, em vez da figura materna na qual nós normalmente pensávamos.

"Ugh! MÃE!" Alice gritou quando jogou as mãos sobre suas orelhas, mas eu podia ver o sorriso no seu rosto ameaçando mostrar-se. Ela também gostava que sua mãe podia ser não apenas uma mãe, mas uma amiga.

"Mas eu tenho certeza que não é nada comparado a você e Emmett, Rose." Esme brincou.

Rose jogou a cabeça para trás com uma risada. "Esme, acredite, você não quer saber o que eu e seu filho fazemos".

"Você provavelmente está certa." Esme riu. "Há um limite com o qual uma mãe pode lidar. Mas só para você saber, todos aqueles anos atrás quando vocês dois pensavam que eram tão sorrateiros... Carlisle e eu sabíamos".

"Vocês sabiam?" Rose perguntou, e eu quase podia ver seus olhos saltando sob o seu óculos de sol.

"Céus, sim, querida. Quão ignorantes vocês dois achavam que nós estávamos?" Ela riu. "Sim, e nós até mesmo tivemos a certeza de que Emmett e você estavam tomando as devidas... precauções. Ele ficou muito desconfortável sobre a coisa toda. Bom Deus, foi a única vez que eu vi Emmett corar tanto quanto Bella." Ela riu de novo.

Eu estava achando a conversa sobre Emmett e Rose bastante refrescante e um pouco engraçada. O verão inteiro parecia que minha vida amorosa e de Edward era a única coisa discutida. Era bom colocar alguém sob o microscópio para uma mudança.

"E então houve Alice e Jasper." Ela continuou. Deus, eu a amava neste momento.

"O quê? Não há nenhuma maneira que vocês soubessem sobre eu e Jazz." Alice respondeu. "Nós éramos muito bons em manter isso em segredo".

"Receio que vocês não eram, querida." Esme disse a ela com um sorriso presunçoso. "Os chupões, as calças de Jasper não estando com o zíper fechado, e a sua camisa do avesso. Honestamente, Alice, vocês eram quase mais óbvios do que Emmett e Rose." Eu não pude evitar, eu caí sobre minhas costas, rindo tanto que pensei que eu pudesse realmente fazer xixi nas calças.

Quando fui capaz de me controlar, sentei-me para cima e estendi a minha mão sobre a de Esme para ela chacoalhar, o que ela fez. "Obrigada, Esme. Você é a minha nova pessoa favorita." Eu ri. "Você não tem ideia de como é refrescante ouvir alguém provocá-los sobre as suas vidas amorosas".

"Bem, você está certamente agradecida." Ela sorriu. "Afinal, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de você ter feito Edward tão feliz. Eu sinto que a nossa família está finalmente completa. E você e Edward provavelmente não são tão escandalosos quanto os outros. Por que eu aposto que vocês dois não tiveram sequer... uhm... 'feito a ação' ainda." Ela disse, olhando para mim e fazendo o meu rosto queimar quando Alice e Rose fizeram uma pausa para olhar uma para a outra, antes de estourarem em gargalhadas.

Sim, foi simplesmente calculado. Isto era o karma voltando a me morder na bunda. Eu estava sendo punida por rir das outras duas. Maldito Deus e sua vontade de castigar-me. Eu realmente acho que ele faz esse tipo de coisa para o seu próprio divertimento.

"O que eu perdi?" Esme perguntou, olhando entre Rose e Alice. "Vamos lá, meninas. Eu quero saber. O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Você acha que Bella e Edward são inocentes?" Alice riu. Oh, isso não poderia ficar pior.

"Bem, eu apenas imaginei que ambos são tão tímidos e, bem..." Esme parou.

Rose limpou sua garganta. "Hey, uh, Bella? Você gostaria de compartilhar qual é o novo apelido de Edward?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo docemente para mim enquanto eu olhava.

"Pelo que me lembro, não só era o apelido anterior de Emmett." Eu disse, ainda olhando para Rose. "E isso foi Jasper que apelidou Edward." Expliquei.

"O quê? Qual é o apelido dele?" Esme não deixaria o assunto descansar.

"Bem." Alice começou, sorrindo para mim antes de virar para a sua mãe, "Nós temos coroado o nosso querido Edward o Rei do Sexo".

"Desculpe?" Ela perguntou. "Por que exatamente o meu filho tem esse apelido?"

"Bem, era de Emmett." Rose sentiu a necessidade de explicar. "Bem, isso nunca foi realmente o verdadeiro apelido de Emmett em nada. Foi apenas assumido que eu e ele tínhamos mais sexo do que Alice e Jasper. Mas então chegou o verão e, bem... vamos apenas dizer que depois de uma pequena expedição sexual que Edward e Bella tiveram em um provador, existe agora um novo rei".

Eu pensei que morreria naquele momento. Eu nunca tinha desejado tanto que um buraco se abrisse e me engolisse. Eu não queria sequer olhar Esme no rosto. Eu não seria capaz de suportar isso. O que estaria lá? Decepção? Raiva? Uma carranca de partir o coração, sabendo que, por minha causa, seu filho não era mais inocente? E então, exatamente como eu pensei no silêncio, se ele me mataria, eu ouvi isso.

Esme começou a rir histericamente.

Olhei para cima para encontrá-la de costas na areia, assim como a minha tinha estado antes. Ela parecia como se ela também fosse fazer xixi em suas calças. Eu fiquei chocada, para dizer o mínimo. Ela achou isso _engraçado_? Rose e Alice começaram a rir também, deixando-me sentada lá completamente perplexa, tentando descobrir como esse festival de risadas tinha acontecido.

Então, Esme se sentou e olhou para meu rosto queimando de vermelho. Ela apontou o dedo para mim e eu pensei que a gritaria começaria. Mas, em vez disso, ela apenas disse, "Sempre os mais quietos. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que todos pensavam que Carlisle e eu éramos virgens quando nos casamos. Oh, se meus pais simplesmente _soubessem_ as coisas que tínhamos feito quando estávamos namorando".

Minha futura sogra tinha acabado de admitir ser como eu. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ela estava realmente dizendo a nós, as meninas em quem ela pensava como filhas, que ela tinha tido sexo selvagem, louco e apaixonado antes de se casar. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Isso era simplesmente muito engraçado. Era verdade o que ela tinha dito sobre os 'quietos'. Eu _nunca_ teria suspeitado de Carlisle e Esme. Uau.

"Então, diga-me, Bella. O quão talentoso é o meu filho?" Esme perguntou.

Minha boca caiu. "Esme, eu não acho que você vai querer saber disso." Eu disse honestamente. "E eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável sobre dizer a você".

"Não seja boba. Rose me disse se o de Emmett é bom. Parece que ele é. Mas e quanto a Edward? Você sabe que ele não tem tanta experiência?" Ela disse.

"Ele tem agora." Alice riu.

Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de admitir à mãe do meu namorado que ele era bom em sexo. "Bem, não que eu tenha alguma coisa para comparar, mas ele é fenomenal." Isso é tudo que eu realmente queria dizer, então eu só deixei por isso mesmo.

"Bella ainda não vai nos dizer o quão grande Edward é. Acho isso muito injusto." Rose reclamou. "Nós dissemos a ela sobre Jasper e Emmett".

"Eu entendo." Esme disse. "Bella?" Ela perguntou.

Ela estava falando sério? Ela realmente queria saber? "Bem," engoli em seco, "ele é... grande. Isso é tudo que estou dizendo. Edward e eu decidimos que isto era algo entre eu e ele." Eu disse a elas, olhando para as três.

Esme apenas balançou a cabeça. "Imaginei que ele seguiria o pai. Eu sabia desde que ele era um bebê que ele cresceria bem." Oh. Meu. Deus. Tenho certeza de que eu teria achado isso divertido, se tivesse sido sobre o namorado de qualquer outra pessoa, mas, no momento, meu rosto não parava de corar e eu só queria sair de lá.

"Você sabe, eu acho que vou nadar com Edward." Eu disse me levantando.

"Eu aposto que isso não é tudo que você vai fazer com ele." Alice gritou, fazendo Esme e Rose rirem. Mas eu as ignorei e caminhei em direção à água.

**EPOV**

Nós quatro estivemos lutando por um tempo, até que todos parecemos notar que não havia nenhuma maneira de determinar um vencedor, a menos que os outros três se afogassem. Então percebemos que, se os outros três se afogassem, isso seriamente colocaria um ponto deprimente nas coisas. Então, paramos e recorremos a apenas nadar ao redor.

"Ei. Do que vocês acham que elas estão falando?" Jasper perguntou, balançando a cabeça na direção das garotas conversando na praia.

Dei de ombros. "Não tenho certeza. Talvez só recuperando o atraso com Esme." Eu disse, observando Bella ficar quieta por um momento, mas então eu percebi que ela estava corando. Ah, não.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu aposto que elas estão contando à mamãe sobre você e Bella. Olhe para Bella corando. Isso deve ser uma reação à conversa sobre sexo." Emmett riu.

"Você e Bella tem tido relações sexuais?" Meu pai perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, nós temos." Eu disse a ele. Não há necessidade de entrar em exatamente quanto tivemos.

"Na verdade, sentimos digno coroar o menino Eddie de Rei do Sexo." Jasper riu enquanto eu atirava punhais para ele.

"O que é o Rei do Sexo?" Meu pai nos perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Apenas um apelido estúpido que eles me deram depois que descobrim que eu não era um puritano." Expliquei brevemente. Isso meio que era a ideia.

"Bem, na verdade, Carlisle, apelidamos o querido Edward aqui de Rei depois que ele tomou Bella em um provador. Sem mencionar a quantidade de vezes que eles já fizeram isso, ponto final." Jasper explicou, apesar do meu olhar.

"Edward, você teve relações sexuais em um provador?" Meu pai me perguntou.

"E em um campo de golfe." Emmett acrescentou.

"Isso é verdade?"

Eu decidi que não tinha nada para me envergonhar. Tanto Bella como eu tínhamos gostado e isso era tudo que importava. Então, não foi exatamente, legal. _Mas, novamente, sentir alguma coisa tão boa não deve ser legal,_ eu pensei comigo mesmo, quase sorrindo para o pensamento.

"Sim, é verdade. E também em uma cabine de fotos e no quarto de hotel de algum garoto." Eu disse presunçosamente. "Também no chão à beira do lago que você nos leva quando vamos acampar. E isso não é da conta de ninguém, então quaisquer que sejam as observações decepcionadas que você está prestes a fazer, eu não quero ouvi-las. Eu a amo e nós somos adultos." Eu disse ao meu pai. Eu realmente não queria receber uma palestra sobre o que era apropriado na minha última semana com a minha família e Bella. Mas eu senti uma conversa vindo, de qualquer maneira, mas, independentemente disso, eu defenderia o meu território. Mas o que ele disse, chocou-me profundamente.

Olhei para o meu pai, que tinha um _sorriso_ no rosto. "Sua mãe e eu fizemos amor naquele lago também. Logo após eu pedi-la em casamento." Ele admitiu. Eu posso ter realmente sentido meu queixo bater na água em que estávamos. "Eu sei, você parece chocado, mas nós fizemos. Foi doce e romântico".

Esfreguei a minha nuca. "Bem, eu não consideraria exatamente o que fizemos de 'fazer amor'." Eu disse baixinho, lembrando do jeito que eu a tomei e quão rude eu fui com ela, tendo-a em suas mãos e joelhos. Aquela foi uma boa noite.

"Bem, eu confio em você, Edward. Não faz diferença para mim. Eu posso ver que você a ama e que sempre pensamos nela como uma filha. Mas se você me fizer um avô neste inverno, eu poderia não lidar com isso tão bem, vendo como você dois ainda estão na faculdade." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não há necessidade de se preocupar. Esme já sabe, mas Bella está tomando pílula desde que ela tinha cerca de 14 anos." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, bem. Olha quem está chegando provavelmente para conseguir alguma demonstração pública de afeto." Emmett riu. Virei-me para encontrar Bella andando em direção a água, e comecei a caminhar ao encontro dela.

A visão dela me fez imediatamente sorrir e esquecer tudo sobre a conversa embaraçosa que eu tinha acabado de ter com meu pai, embora eu suponho que poderia ter sido muito pior.

Ela veio voando em meus braços e eu imediatamente a levantei, então ela estava ao meu nível e seus pés estavam fora da areia.

"Graças a Deus eu escapei." Ela disse. Eu a coloquei no chão e dei-lhe um olhar curioso. Sobre o que elas poderiam estar falando?

Como se sentisse minha confusão, ela respondeu. "As três estavam conversando e perguntando sobre a nossa vida sexual. Até mesmo Esme, Edward." Ela disse. "Quando elas começaram a perguntar sobre o seu tamanho novamente, eu decidi sair de lá." Ela colocou as mãos no meu ombro e me sacudiu para frente e para trás. "Há um limite do que posso lidar".

Eu ri da sua atitude dramática e a puxei no meu corpo, beijando o topo do seu cabelo. "Está tudo certo, amor. Eu tive muito da mesma coisa." Eu disse a ela. "Mas agora, pelo menos, eles sabem para não pedir uma chave do quarto." Eu ri. Eu podia sentir seu pequeno corpo tremendo enquanto ela ria junto comigo.

"Rapazes, vamos!" Esme gritou. "Precisamos tomar um banho para o jantar." Ela disse, acenando para nós irmos em direção a elas.

Senti Bella suspirar e relaxar, provavelmente feliz que este dia estranho na praia acabou. Eu tinha a sensação de que este era o tipo de coisa que seria engraçada quando olhássemos para trás, mas eu mantive isso para mim mesmo.

Dei-lhe um beijo doce, deixando meus lábios permanecem um pouco mais do que o necessário e então sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Você não deve realmente usar qualquer roupa íntima para jantar".

Eu podia sentir seu arrepio com as minhas palavras e antes de ela se mover um centímetro, eu a peguei no estilo de noiva e a levei de volta para o guarda-sol onde nossas coisas estavam.

**BPOV**

Nós todos tínhamos entrado nessas pequenas barracas de troca para nos secar e ficar prontos para o jantar. Edward tentou esgueirar-se para a minha, mas eu não queria outra fantasia de provador se tornando realidade. Bem, eu queria, só que não com os seus pais no mesmo perímetro. E embora eu pensasse que ele tinha acabado de dizer a coisa de roupa íntima para mim para obter uma reação minha, eu fiz isso de qualquer maneira. Talvez eu conseguisse obter uma reação dele.

Alice nos tinha dito que sairíamos para jantar, por isso, felizmente, todos tínhamos alguma roupa mais agradável na mala conosco. Para mim foi um vestido branco de verão. Ele descia um pouco abaixo do meu joelho, não muito longo e não muito curto (especialmente considerando que eu estaria de commando*****).

_*Commando: a expressão significa não usar roupa íntima (calcinha ou cueca). As origens para essa expressão são de "out in the open" (a céu aberto), ou "ready for action" (pronto para a ação). _

Saí para encontrar todo mundo pronto para ir em suas roupas caras de boa aparência. Eu realmente não sabia como os Cullen tinham tudo arrumado tão bem, mas havia uma outra limusine esperando por nós na estrada.

Todos nós entramos e tomamos os nossos lugares. Estava silêncio, o que eu realmente não me importei em nada. Eu não queria a atenção voltada para eu e Edward novamente. Mas Emmett, não sendo capaz de tomar qualquer tipo de silêncio a menos que estivesse dormindo, decidiu começar a cantar. Oh, aquele garoto.

**_ "Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Jamaica"_**

"Aruba, Jamaica ooo Eu quero ter você  
Bermuda, Bahama, venha, linda dama  
Key largo, Montego, baby, por que nós não vamos para  
Jamaica"

"Um, Emmett. Eu acho que você tem a área errada." Jasper disse. "Nós não estamos em qualquer uma dessas ilhas".

"Oh, bem, desculpe. Eu apenas pensei que seria legal cantar alguma coisa. Eu gosto disso." Emmett respondeu.

"Emmett, querido, por que você não escolhe outra coisa para cantar?" Esme disse, tentando fazer seu filho mais velho sentir-se melhor.

"Okay. Um... oooo... entendi!" Ele exclamou.

**_ "Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll"_**

"Soulja Boy na área  
Observe-me com a mão (movimento de manivela)  
Vou mandar ver"

"NÃO!" Todos nós gritamos para ele.

Ele sentou-se de volta em seu assento e começou a fazer cara feia, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e fazendo um pouco de beicinho. Novamente com os beicinhos.

"Tudo bem. Nada mais de cantar então. Deixe que a nossa viagem seja cheia de silêncio. Por que um de _vocês _não pensa em algo melhor." Ele desafiou.

"Nós aceitamos o seu desafio." Alice disse. "Escolha a sua pessoa e eles vão escolher uma música. Se for pior do que a sua, então vamos cantar uma das suas músicas." Ela afirmou.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele imediatamente começou a procurar ao redor do carro pela sua vítima. Tentei afundar ao lado de Edward enquanto ele escaneava.

"Bella!" Ele gritou. Olhei para ele para descobrir que ele estava sorrindo para mim. Mostrei minha língua para ele e ele fez o mesmo para mim em resposta.

Demorou um bom minuto e meio para pensar em uma música que poderia ganhar. Mas, uma vez que comecei a pensar sobre a família que estava ao meu redor, a escolha tornou-se bastante fácil. Dei uma olhada em Edward, advertindo-o que era melhor ele juntar-se a mim. Então, com uma respiração profunda, eu comecei.

**_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How do You Measure – Measure A Year?_**

Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil e  
Seiscentos minutos  
Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil  
Momentos bons  
Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil e  
Seiscentos minutos  
Como você mede – mede um ano?

Todos eles pareciam conhecer o resto da música, e o resto do carro, incluindo Emmett, cantou junto comigo.

**_In Daylights – In Sunsets  
In Midnights – In Cups of Coffee  
In Inches – In Miles  
In Laughter – In Strife  
In – Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life_**

**_How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love_**

**_Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love_**

Nos dias – Em pores-do-sol  
Nas noites – Em xícaras de café  
Em centímetros – Em quilômetros  
Em risdas – Em discussões  
Em – quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil e  
Seiscentos minutos  
Como você mede  
Um ano para viver?

E quanto ao amor?  
E quanto ao amor?  
E quanto ao amor?  
Meça em amor

Estações do amor  
Estações do amor

Nós saímos para a parte do solo, apontando para Esme continuar. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Esme cantar antes e sua voz era uma soprano limpa tão bonita que deixaria profissionais com vergonha.

**_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan_**

**_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?_**

Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil e  
Seiscentos minutos  
Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil  
Jornadas a planejar

Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil e  
Seiscentos minutos  
Como você mede a vida  
De uma mulher, ou um homem?

No próximo solo todos nós olhamos para Carlisle cantar, é claro. Com pais que podiam cantar assim, não era de admirar que a voz de Edward sempre soasse suave e aveludada.

**_In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died_**

Em lições que ela aprendeu  
Ou nas vezes que ela chorou  
Nas pontes que ele ergueu  
Ou na maneira que ela morreu

E então nós todos mais uma vez nos unimos.

**_It's Time Now – To Sing Out  
Tho' The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_**

**_Remember The Love  
Remember The Love  
Remember The Love  
Measure In Love_**

Agora é hora – de cantar  
Apesar da história nunca terminar  
Vamos comemorar  
Lembrar-se de um ano na vida de amigos

Lembre-se do amor  
Lembre-se do amor  
Lembre-se do amor  
Meça em amor

Esme cantou a última parte da sua perfeita soprano, batendo a nota alta não tão perfeitamente que poderia trazer um homem adulto às lágrimas.

**_Measure, Measure Your Life In Love_**

Meça, meça, sua vida em amor

"Tooma! Eu ganhei!" Eu gritei, levantando os braços na vitória. "Chupa isso, Emmett!" Eu ri.

"Não é isso que você fez com Edward na piscina?" Emmett perguntou, um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto. Eu olhei para ele, prestes a dar-lhe um 'touche', mas Edward me cortou.

"Na verdade, era apenas a mão dela ao redor de mim." Ele declarou como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

"Nós chegamos!" Carlisle gritou e saltou para fora do carro antes de mais alguma coisa ser dita. Esme piscou para mim e depois seguiu seu marido para fora. Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rose em seguida.

Eu estava engatinhando em direção à porta aberta, mas dois braços envolveram ao redor da minha cintura e me puxaram de volta. Caí no colo de Edward e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço para cima e para baixo enquanto sua mão começou a acariciar sob o meu vestido subindo.

"Você acha que eles perceberiam se não estivéssemos lá?" Ele perguntou, sua voz já rouca. Quando eu não respondi (porque o meu cérebro se recusava a funcionar corretamente), ele continuou. "Você sabe, eu estive pensando sobre nós o dia todo. Sobre o que fizemos." Sua mão continuou a se aproximar do meu núcleo. Ele beijou a pele debaixo da minha orelha. "O que _vamos_ fazer." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo ficar completamente fraco.

Sua mão viajou para o vinco da minha virilha. "Mmm." Ele gemeu. "E eu realmente não achei que você faria como eu pedi".

"Ei, vocês dois! Saiam do carro neste instante!" Rose gritou. "Se não podemos ter sexo em uma limusine, então nenhum de vocês pode." Ela gritou, irrompendo para longe.

Nós relutantemente saímos do carro e para o resto do grupo, mas não antes de Edward ter prometido fazer isso mais tarde. Mas, para o momento, tínhamos que sobreviver ao jantar primeiro. Nós dois estávamos sexualmente frustrados. Se os nossos amigos pensaram que nós nos amassando no avião era ruim, eles estariam em uma noite estranhamente rude hoje à notie. Eu só rezava para que pudéssemos nos controlar através do jantar.

* * *

Lembrem-se de retirar os espaços! As músicas, na ordem que apareceram no capítulo, são:

"Kokomo" dos Beach Boys: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=9_5_AD9wXuY

"Crank Dat"de Soulja Boy: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wxfEC6RfueE

"Seasons of Love" do musical Rent: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=x8iTeDl_Wug

* * *

**Só eu morri com a Esme conversando com a Bella sobre o "tamanho" do Edward? hahaha Eles são todos loucos. Agora o jantar... ai Deus quero só ver o que vai rolar...**

**Até terça.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	65. Vamos Pegar Isso

**************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Twilight não é meu, mas aqui está um fato pouco conhecido: Um objetivo é ser chutado para fora do México. Verdadeira história. Quão foda seria se você e seus amigos estivessem conversando sobre o que você queria fazer para o recesso e falam "Hey ashel-13 (outra vez porque que esse é totalmente o meu nome), vamos para o México." E eu seria sempre assim, "Ooo, sim, sobre isso. Eu não tenho permissão para ir lá" e depois é só deixar por isso mesmo. Eu não estou realmente certa de como ser chutada para fora do México. Alguma idéia? Alguém uma vez sugeriu que eu comece com coisas menores como sendo expulso de Rhode Island. Wow, que isso não tinha nada a ver com um aviso!

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 64 – Vamos pegar isso**

**BPDV**

O restaurante era ao ar livre com um piso de madeira, o oceano apenas bons 100 metros de distância. Havia um bar exterior e as cadeiras e mesas, bem como um espaço de piso reservado para a dança como uma banda tocava músicas alegres, enquanto as pessoas tentavam dançar salsa e cha cha. Desnecessário dizer, eu não estaria tentando os meus passos em uma dessas danças.

Porém era lindo, olhar para fora, sobre a água negra, como as ondas eram mal escutadas sobre a música e o som do riso parecia me engolir. Não só o riso dos estrangeiros que lotavam a área, mas da minha família. A família que eu não iria deixar nesse mundo, mas sabia que em menos de uma semana eu estaria fazendo exatamente isso.

Eu fui surpreendida que durante todo o jantar, Edward pareceu se comportar... principalmente. Mas tudo o que nós comemos na festa eu tinha certeza custaria mais do que um carro, ele tinha certeza que me provocaria. Eu não tinha certeza se era para me frustrar no momento em que não poderia fazer mais nada, ou se foi uma prévia do que estava por vir naquela noite, mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais difícil era a agir como se nada estava acontecendo.

"Então, como todo mundo dormiu na noite passada?" Edward perguntou, seu rosto uma máscara perfeita como a mão mais uma vez atingindo debaixo do meu vestido e descansando um pouco acima do meu joelho na minha coxa.

"Nós adormeceu logo estávamos no nosso quarto." Emmett riu.

Todos os nossos olhos se voltaram esperançosos para Alice e Jasper. "Demorou um pouco mais para pegarmos no sono." Alice admitiu. "Quando chegamos não estávamos tão cansados."

"Aposto que Dr. Jasper e a enfermeira desobediente estavam de volta?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso maldoso. Se Alice e Rose sempre foram implacáveis quando se tratava de minha vida sexual, pode apostar a sua bunda que eu faria o mesmo.

Acho que foi a primeira vez que já tinha visto Jasper corar. "Não." ele declarou com firmeza. "Na noite passada eu era o diretor." ele murmurou, mas foi alto o suficiente para todos nós ouvirmos e rirmos.

Olhei para Edward. "Bem, eu sou um pouco feliz por não fizemos o papel clichê de jogo." Eu ri enquanto resto da mesa parecia ir adiante, com outra conversa. Talvez eles achavam que tinham falado o suficiente sobre sexo com os pais presentes.

Mas a resposta que recebi de Edward foi uma sobrancelha arqueada e o lado da boca puxando para cima em um meio sorriso sexy enquanto a mão ia mais longe até minha perna. Ele inclinou-se e deixou o seu nariz traçar a linha da minha mandíbula ao meu queixo, onde, ele finalmente me beijou, fazendo minha respiração ficar mais rápida e meu coração começar a saltar para fora do meu peito.

Era como se ninguém na mesa estivesse prestando atenção em nós, mas todos os olhos estavam sobre nós, ao mesmo tempo. Talvez fosse o que ele estava fazendo comigo e o fato de que eles poderiam nos pegar a qualquer momento. Eu balancei minha cabeça. _Nós__não__estamos__fazendo__nada._ Eu disse a mim mesma. _Não__há__nada__para__eles__nos__pegar__fazendo._

Engoli em seco, tentando me acalmar, enquanto eu olhava ao redor da mesa, tentando acompanhar a conversa que estava acontecendo, mas quando olhei de pessoa animada para pessoa animada, todos profundamente envolvidos na conversa, eu podia sentir a intensidade dos olhos de Edward no meu rosto. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, como se eu as únicas pessoas na sala fossemos nós dois.

Cruzei minhas pernas com força, esperando que ele fosse entender o recado. Eu continuei a olhar para cada membro de nossa família como se soubesse do que eles estavam falando. Na realidade, eu estava focando no fato de que se não controlasse minha respiração, eu provavelmente iria desmaiar.

"Você está nervosa?" ele perguntou sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido. Eu poderia dizer que ele parecia divertido, mas também excitado.

Eu me virei para ele, mas meus olhos instantaneamente foram nos seus e fiquei perdida. "Eu..." as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta no momento em que vi aquelas orbes esmeralda olhando através de mim. Eu conhecia esse olhar. Era o olhar de determinação e desejo... e amor.

Sua mão subiu e colocou um fio de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Bem, Edward e Bella, obviamente, não estão interessados nisso." Eu ouvi Alice rir, e virei minha cabeça em sua direção.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei, olhando para a toalha de mesa branca com traços de migalhas de pão nele enquanto meu rosto começou a queimar.

"Está tudo bem. Nós estávamos falando sobre a sobremesa, querida." Esme sorriu. Meu rosto ardia ainda mais quente, enquanto me lembrei do que Edward tinha prometido em tratar como nossa própria sobremesa.

"Não é desse tipo, amor." Edward riu baixo o suficiente para que apenas eu ouvisse. Em seguida, ele continuou um pouco mais alto. "Você gostaria de um pouco de chocolate?" ele disse, pegando um cardápio de sobremesas.

Eu me virei para ele. "Será que você compartilha comigo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso divertido e atrevido no rosto. Eu golpeei seu braço. "Não desse jeito." Eu disse. "Tire a sua mente da sarjeta." Eu ri. "Esme, que tipo de menino você teve?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto a mão de Edward saiu debaixo do meu vestido enquanto ele passou o seu braço sobre meu ombro e eu relaxei muito.

"Pelo que ouvi, um pouco grande." Rose riu.

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu fiz um comentário, há mais um mês. Vocês duas, apenas se recusam a deixar sumir." Defendi.

"É verdade, mas um dia, após a batalha das bandas, também vimos isso." Rose respondeu. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto olhava para as minhas duas amigas.

"Elas não viram amor." Edward me assegurou. "Você só me deixo um pouco animado, se você se lembra do incidente do balcão." ele sussurrou.

"Um, Carlisle, por que não vamos dançar?" Esme sugeriu, em pé.

"Claro." ele sorriu, levantando-se e tomando a mão de sua esposa. "Até o som disso, ele leva depois de seu velho muito bem." Eu o ouvi rir enquanto se afastavam.

"Vocês. Vocês NÃO se importam em discutir nossa vida amorosa na frente dos pais?" Eu perguntei.

"Fique fria, Bells." Alice disse, não dando importância com um aceno de sua mão. "Carlisle e Esme não me importam. Deus, graças a vocês dois, eles provavelmente vão se sentir mais perto de nós. Agora eles vão tentar não vai ficar quieto ao ter relações sexuais, e provavelmente irão discutir onde eles já fizeram isso." ela riu.

"E você não acha isso estranho?" Eu perguntei. Eles eram, afinal, seus pais.

"Nah. Sempre fomos muito abertos. Quero dizer eles são um casal, é realmente um segredo que eles tiveram relações sexuais?" , perguntou ela. "Claro, eles são nossos pais, mas eles também são nossos amigos. Eles sempre serão. Venha, Jazz. Vamos dançar." Eles se levantaram e foram se juntar aos pais na pista de dança.

"Eu concordo com Alice e tenho certeza que Edward também." Emmett me disse. "Nós os amamos e eles são nossos pais, mas eles sabiam que Rose e eu estávamos fazendo sexo. Eles ainda conversaram conosco sobre isso." ele riu. "É exatamente por sermos uma família. Eles sabem quando ser 'amigos' e quando ser 'pais'. É por isso que somos tão próximos."

Rose assentiu. "Eu mal posso esperar para ser oficialmente uma parte dela." ela sorriu para Emmett, que a beijou castamente.

"Vamos, minha querida?" , perguntou ele, de pé e estendendo a mão.

"Vamos." ela riu e levá-la acordar para fora para os outros.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Eu acho que um pouco de você está passando para ele." Eu ri.

Ele se inclinou mais perto de mim. "Se eu estou sendo honesto, preferiria que você estivesse se esfregando em mim." disse ele, facilmente colocando-me em seu colo para que eu estava encaixada em seu assento.

"Edward..." Eu avisei.

Suas mãos descansaram sobre meus quadris, começando a deslizar até o lado dos meus seios. "Este vestido é muito tentador." ele disse, seus olhos não no meu rosto, mas sim olhando para o meu peito. "Você percebe que esse material branco é muito fino e você não está usando um sutiã." ele disse em voz baixa, minha respiração ficando forte novamente.

"Mas não está frio lá fora." Eu mal consegui fazer sair. "Por isso, não importa."

Suas mãos traçaram logo abaixo dos montes, quase fazendo meus olhos se fecharem. "Isso importa para mim." sua voz era áspera. "Se eu olhar de perto posso ver _exatamente_ o que este material está tentando esconder. Diretamente... aqui..." ele disse, seu polegar escovando levemente sobre o meu mamilo esquerdo, tornando-o instantaneamente ereto.

"Edward." Eu engasguei. Eu queria fazer isso sair como um comando para ele parar com isso em público, mas o efeito que teve sobre a minha voz era o meu desejo.

Sua cabeça começou a descer para o meu peito e sua boca já estava se separando. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Eu levantei a sua cabeça com o meu dedo e eu já podia ver os olhos nublados e sentir sua excitação começando a esfregar contra mim.

"Por que não vamos dançar com os outros?" Propus, sem fôlego. Eu realmente não queria, mas se eu deixasse isso continuar, havia uma boa chance de que acabaríamos fazendo sexo na mesa de jantar. Por um segundo, eu realmente me perguntei se isso seria uma coisa tão ruim. Mas eu balancei esse pensamento para longe antes que ficasse perigoso.

Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Se você quiser" disse ele. "Mas você pode querer se esconder na minha frente por momento." ele disse, olhando para seu colo com um sorriso.

Eu assenti, com uma risadinha. Atrás de mim, ele me guiou para a pista de dança, então me virou para enfrentá-lo. Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura enquanto meus braços estavam em volta do seu pescoço. E começamos a balançar, não prestar atenção à música.

Eu estava tão feliz que nós poderíamos apenas ficar juntos e não importava se éramos os únicos dançando lentamente uma música animada. Nós criamos nossa própria música. Com notas de suspiros e alguns beijos. A harmonia da nossa respiração e a síncope dos nossos batimentos cardíacos.

Dançamos sozinhos. Até que eu notei que a música que a banda estava tocando era mais lenta. O queixo de Edward desceu para descansar no meu ombro, ele respirou ao lado de minha orelha. Então, ele começou a cantar para mim.

"Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se entregam

Mas eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você"

Sua voz era como veludo, uma oitava acima do Rei (Elvis Presley), mas apenas suave e ainda mais perfeito.

"Devo ficar?

Seria um pecado

Se eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você"

Nós balançamos para frente e para trás e eu podia sentir os meus olhos começarem a arder enquanto esse homem extraordinário, cantava para mim. Era perfeito. Nem mesmo John Cusack segurando um aparelho de som sobre sua cabeça, olhando em seus olhos poderia ser mais romântico. Isso era apenas nós. Eu e Edward.

"Como um rio que corre certamente para o mar

Querida, assim algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer

Pegue minha mão, pegue minha vida inteira também

Pois eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você"

"Como um rio que corre certamente para o mar

Querida, assim algumas coisas

estão destinadas a acontecer

Pegue minha mão, pegue minha vida inteira também

Pois eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você

Pois eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você"

"Quer ir para um passeio comigo?" Perguntou ele.

Olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos tão cheios de amor, olhando para mim, e eu simplesmente assenti antes que ele agarrasse minha mão e começasse a andar para longe do restaurante. Mas ele não me levou para fora do lugar, em vez disso, ele nos levou para a praia.

Quando chegamos na areia molhada e as ondas rolaram nossos pés, ele não parou para olhar para o oceano. Ele continuou indo em frente, apenas olhando para trás para olhar para mim, para ver se eu estava acompanhando. Olhei por cima do ombro para descobrir que as luzes me mostravam onde os outros estavam, estava ficando cada vez menor, até que desapareceu na noite.

Apenas quando não havia nada que nos rodeando, além da areia e água, que paramos. Sem que eu percebesse que o passeio acabou, Edward se virou, para mim e me beijou, me fazendo ficar chocada por um momento antes de pensar e beijá-lo de volta.

"Sinto muito" ele disse calmamente enquanto olhava nos meus olhos e alisava meu cabelo, que estava soprando em todo o lugar no momento. "Eu só queria ter você por um momento." Sua voz não era baixa e rouca. Não controlada com paixão. Ela era doce e suave como mel derramado. Ele não estava perdido para me cobiçar, ele sabia exatamente onde estava, o que ele estava fazendo. O amor que eu sentia em torno de nós, literalmente fez a os meus joelhos fraquejarem e meu corpo cair sobre o seu.

Ele riu para mim e olhou para baixo, vendo que era o único mantendo-me de cair ao chão. "Talvez a gente deva sentar-se." ele sorriu.

Ele nos colocou na areia, não se importando que suas calças cáqui estavam ficando sujas. Sentei-me entre as suas pernas com as costas contra seu peito, enquanto nós dois apenas olhamos para a água. Nós estávamos na areia seca agora, mas não longe das ondas.

Senti o seu rosto do meu lado e virei para beijá-lo suavemente... com amor. Quando nos separamos, ele me pegou e me arrumou em seu colo assim que eu estava encarando-o enquanto montava em seu corpo. Minhas mãos começaram a brincar com seu cabelo macio. Meus olhos não deixaram os seus, uma vez que parecia como seda correndo pelas minhas mãos.

"É possível que a vida fique ainda mais perfeita?" Eu perguntei, sem acreditar muito no quão feliz eu estava.

"Você é minha perfeição. Sem você o mundo parece perder tudo de importante."

Corei, embora com apenas a luz vinda da lua, eu tinha certeza que ele não seria capaz de vê-lo. "Você tem que dizer isso." Eu ri.

Seu nariz tocou meu com cuidado. "Talvez, mas é a verdade." ele disse e eu poderia dizer que ele estava sorrindo apenas por seu tom. Deixei escapar uma risada para a sua honestidade. "Você realmente quer que eu diga a verdade?" perguntou ele.

"Sempre." Sussurrei de volta.

"Este é um momento perfeito, mas assim é todo momento que eu estou com você. MAS..." ele fez uma pausa dramática. ."..Consigo pensar em como tornar esse momento ainda mais espetacular."

"Se importa de me informar?" Perguntei enquanto pressionei minha testa à sua.

"Não. Mas eu vou _amar_ mostrar a você." ele sussurrou.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus, uma vez... duas vezes... três vezes antes de fixar nos meus por um longo período de tempo. Os meus lábios se moveram com o molde dos seus, um para o outro como ninguém teve antes ou vai ter. Seus lábios eram como eu conhecia, e os meus dele.

Minhas mãos ficaram em volta do seu pescoço, puxando-me tão próximo dele quanto possível, e sua mão direita envolvida em torno da minha nuca e braço esquerdo em volta da minha cintura, fazendo o mesmo. E mesmo depois que não havia mais espaço, continuamos a puxar um ao outro para mais perto. Se era para ter certeza que essa fantasia era uma realidade, que o outro não iria desaparecer com a leve brisa, ou porque a pressão do nosso corpo era incrível, eu não tinha certeza. Talvez ambos.

E de repente ele se afastou de mim. Olhei para ele com olhos curiosos, até que ele começou a colocar beijos todo o meu rosto. Minha testa, minhas pálpebras, meu rosto, meu nariz, a base da minha garganta e, finalmente meus lábios.

Quando eu abri meus olhos para olhar para ele novamente, ele estava retirando sua camisa azul. Sorri para ele, curvando para beijar aquele peito perfeitamente desenhando, deixando minhas mãos vaguearem também.

"Bella, eu gostaria de poder descrever para você o que faz para mim." disse ele, a rouquidão tentando sair com a voz normal, mas soou como se ele estivesse lutando. Isso me fez olhar para ele.

Eu agarrei o seu rosto para garantir que os nossos olhos estavam juntos. "Por que você está tentando controlar a sua voz?"

"Porque eu não quero perder o controle. Quero _fazer__amor_ com você. Eu não quero ser controlado pela luxúria e perder o controle, como eu fiz na noite do acampamento." ele disse, como se estivesse determinado e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward, por favor parar de tentar controlar a si mesmo." Eu disse, beijando-o devagar. "E eu não me importei com a noite do acampamento." Assegurei-lhe com um sorriso. Fui até o seu ouvido e sussurrei baixinho: "Faça comigo o que quiser."

"Como você quiser." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz sedutora. Já não era de veludo, mas não tanto rouca. Uma voz que me fez sentir amada e desejada, ao mesmo tempo. Uma voz que me dizia que ele não apenas me amava, mas me desejava também. Uma voz que me fazia sentir como a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Três palavras na sua voz poderiam fazer tudo isso. Meus olhos quase derramaram com a sensação.

Seus dedos corriam minhas coxas, chegando na barra do meu vestido, e em um movimento suave, ele levantou-a acima da minha cabeça, me deixando completamente exposta a ele. Ele pegou meus pés e os trancou na sua cintura, e depois com certeza de meus braços estarem seguros em seu pescoço.

Ele se levantou comigo enrolado em volta dele, e colocou meu vestido na areia. Então, ele foi até os joelhos e gentilmente me deitou em cima do meu vestido, tornando-se como uma espécie de cobertor. Ele tirou a sua calça e boxer, colocando-os lado. Nada foi deixado. Sabíamos que estávamos em campo aberto e que se alguém passasse, poderíamos ser facilmente pegos, mas no momento isso não importava. Era Edward e eu, e tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo para esse momento.

Ele desceu seu corpo nu no meu, nos moldando juntos como nossos lábios tinham feito antes. Senti cada uma das minhas curvas se encaixarem em seus contornos. Como se fôssemos a que faltava no quebra-cabeça um do outro.

Ele me beijou e depois apoiou sua cabeça longe com um suspiro. "Você não tem idéia do que o pensamento de você nua sob o vestido, me fez durante todo o jantar. Você percebeu que eu mal tive a chance de comer?" perguntou ele com uma risada pequena no final.

"Isso, provavelmente, a mesma coisa quando eu pensei em você quando entrou na cozinha um dia depois do bar. Encostado no batente da porta sem camisa. Suas calças baixas em seu quadril e estar pronto para entrar em mim a qualquer momento" Eu senti o pulsar familiar em minha parte inferior do corpo que só Edward poderia criar. Apenas a imagem mental de como ele estava era o suficiente para quase me mandar por cima do meu limite.

"Posso lembrá-la que eu estou completamente nu agora e em cima de você?" ele sorriu contra a minha pele, os lábios beijando seu caminho para baixo do meu pescoço. "Você é uma deusa, Bella. Como eu poderia merecer?"

"Então você é o meu Adonis."

Nossas mãos traçaram o corpo um do outro, até a nossa necessidade ser forte demais para privar mais e ele entrou em mim. Eu gritei tão alto quanto quis, não me importando que alguém pudesse ouvir.

Ele estava suave e amoroso, mas tão duro e firme como sempre. Nossos olhos ficaram conectados, até o final, quando enterramos em nossos rostos no pescoço um do outro, gritando de prazer. Um prazer que fez meus dedos do pé enrolarem e me fez sentir como se estivesse morrendo e esta praia com Edward era o meu céu.

Mesmo depois, continuamos rolando na areia, lançando-nos um ao outro enquanto nos sufocava com beijos e palavras amorosas. Depois de decidir que estávamos sujos o suficiente, eu me sentei e tentei escovar a areia do meu corpo. O suor de nossa atividade e a areia tornava difícil parecer apresentável.

"Acho que tenho areia por toda parte." Queixei-me enquanto escorreguei meu vestido novamente e tentou alisar meu cabelo.

"Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudá-la a lavar isso quando voltarmos." Edward disse, serpenteando um braço em volta do meu corpo enquanto começamos a caminhar em direção ao restaurante.

"Hey Edward? Eu acho que eu poderia gostar da idéia de uma praia de nudismo se fosse apenas nós dois." Eu disse enquanto caminhávamos.

"Eu acho que não me importaria de mostrar a todos que você pertence a mim." ele sorriu para mim. "Fazer amor com você na praia, na luz do dia. Espere, eu mudei de idéia. Se fizéssemos isso em uma praia que eu gostaria de ir completo sobre homem das cavernas novamente." ele riu. "Eu realmente gostei disso um pouco."

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu também."

**EPDV**

Nossos dias em Cancún tinham chegado ao fim e fomos recebidos pelos nossos familiares e com provocações quando voltamos. Pegamos o avião de volta de 2 horas para Acapulco e depois de uma limusine para o nosso hotel.

Na viagem de volta ao nosso hotel, Bella estava sentada no meu colo. Recusei-me a deixá-la mais do que o comprimento de um braço de distância desde a praia. E quando ela entrava nas conversas, minha mente estava a mil milhas de distância. Eu estava pensando sobre como aperfeiçoar isso da praia e perguntei quantos mais desses momentos poderiam caber na nossa vida.

Eu estava, no entanto, batendo fora desse pensamento romântico, pela mudança de Bella no meu colo, de imediato, alertando-me. Ela estava rindo de alguma coisa que Emmett estava fazendo, e quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás rindo, o seu seio ficou quase para fora e eu sabia que com apenas um toque mais leve de mim e eu seria capaz de ver seus picos eretos para mim. Esse pensamento fez algo da minha própria anatomia ficar ereto.

Ela moveu de novo, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir isso. Havia honestamente, nenhuma maneira dela não sentir. Ela até se virou para mim e sorriu antes de olhar para minha família. Para cada pessoa que ela fosse falar se movia no meu colo para enfrentá-los, moendo lentamente contra mim. Eu tinha meu maxilar apertado para não gemer enquanto pensei que meus dentes fossem quebrar.

Assim que o limo chegou no nosso hotel, eu finalmente falei, tentando manter minha voz controlada. "Bem, devemos chegar até o nosso carro. Não quero encher o limo com areia. Boa noite a todos."

Uma vez que o carro parou, eu pulei fora do carro, querendo só levar Bella em meus braços e correr para a privacidade de nosso quarto. Mas fiquei tão calmo quanto eu podia e levando a bola de Bella que tinha toalha e roupa de banho, para não mencionar que usei para esconder o meu problema.

Ela levou o seu tempo doce caminhando para os elevadores também. Mas uma vez as portas fechadas, Eu a empurrei contra a parede e beijei mais ou menos. Gostaria de puni-la por me torturar. Eu estava tentado pressionar o botão o "Parar" e tê-la naquele espaço pequeno, mas pensei melhor e decidi que em vez disso iria arrastá-la para fora o maior tempo possível e depois fazê-la _implorar_ por mim.

Ela gemeu em minha boca durante toda a viagem de elevador, e só olhei para ela com os lábios inchados eram muito tentadores. Mas com um 'ding' as portas se abriram.

Segurei-a perto e eu sabia que minha voz estava áspera e rouca. "Ande" Eu pedi, virando-a em direção à porta. Eu vi seu corpo tremer com o meu comando e adorava como ela ficava quando eu estava dominante e sujo.

Quando eu abri as portas para nossa suíte, ela entrou, enquanto eu me virei para trancar a porta. Quando eu virei para ela, ela tinha um sorriso sexy no rosto e ela estava começando a puxar a fina alça do vestido branco.

"Pare." Eu disse e ela congelou. Depois de um momento que eu vi os olhos dela estavam em pura confusão e eu sabia que ela estava pensando que tinha feito algo errado. E ela tinha. Ela estava tentando assumir o controle sobre mim. Em outra noite, eu iria gostar dela estar no comando. Mas não esta noite. Esta noite era minha vez.

Eu andei até ela e coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris. Baixei a cabeça contra o peito esquerdo e chupava-lo através do material. Eu pude senti-lo endurecendo na minha boca e então eu soprei suavemente sobre ele quanto o fiz. Fiz o mesmo para o outro. Quando eu tinha terminado, voltei até o seu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam agora fechados e seus lábios separados. "Pegue a sua câmera." Eu pedi. Ela nem sequer me perguntou, foi para a sua bolsa com seu maiô, e pegou a câmera digital. Agarrei-o e dei um passo para trás para olhar o meu trabalho.

Ela parou na minha frente, dois pontos molhados em seu peito, deixando seus mamilos serem vistos através do tecido molhado. E eles estavam tão duros que eles poderiam cortar um vidro. Senti-me endurecer ainda mais com a visão.

Sem pensar, eu bati uma foto da vista na minha frente. Era uma câmera digital de qualquer maneira e sempre podemos excluí-los mais tarde.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, mas a sua respiração era pesada e eu sabia que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu.

"É o único, eu prometo." Assegurei-lhe. "Nós podemos apagá-lo depois."

Ela veio até mim e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Se você continuar o que estávamos fazendo, eu vou deixar você ficar com ele, e talvez se você for um bom menino, deixe de tomar um pouco mais para quando estivemos separados na faculdade." ela disse, com dedo desabotoando minha camisa. Ela era tão adorável, estava confiante, mas eu podia ver seu rosto ficando vermelho pela sua ousadia.

"Isso soa como um negócio fantástico." Eu disse a ela. Abaixei-me e beijei-a lentamente, mas estava longe de ser romântico. Era um beijo que escorria sexo.

"Tire seu vestido e sente na cama." Eu disse a ela. Ela fez como lhe foi dito e tirou o vestido e sentou na beirada da cama.

Suas pernas palias e leitosas estavam para fora do lado da cama e vi logo acima do nó, com as pernas bloqueando a minha visão. Mas ela estava lá, olhando toda inocente, mordendo o lábio, e ela estava nua. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim enquanto se moveu lentamente as pernas dela... oferecendo-se para mim.

Eu podia ver sua buceta já molhada e chamando por mim para preenchê-la. "Você não quer jogar?" ela perguntou inocentemente. Estava um pouco atrevida.

Eu imediatamente tirei toda a minha roupa e tirei outra fotografia dela sentada antes de me aproximar dela. Ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e me inclinei para beijar as suas dobras molhadas. Seus quadris impulsionaram até a mim e eu sorri com a reação.

"Bella, você está sendo muito desobediente." Eu disse a ela. Beijei-a no mesmo lugar de novo e olhei para ela por entre suas pernas. "Mas eu posso ser ainda mais do que você."

Ela soltou um som de choramingo que disparou um arrepio pelo meu corpo. Ninguém deveria ser permitido ser tão sexy. Ela estava brincando enquanto fazia isso incrivelmente difícil. Mas eu me levantei e fui acender as luzes que ela tinha desligado. Fui até a cama e puxei as cobertas. Sentei-me contra a cabeceira e fez sinal para ela se juntar a mim. Ela se arrastou em cima de mim, mais uma vez sentada em mim e eu podia sentir alguns de seus sinais de umidade em mim.

"Da próxima vez que você me provocar na frente de todos como você fez na limusine, eu só vou levá-la ali mesmo, eu juro por Deus." Eu disse a ela, beijando a pele que conectava o pescoço ao ombro.

"Isso é tudo que você vai fazer comigo?" ela perguntou quase num tom de choro. Eu amava como ela estava sendo disposta, mas também sabia que só fez isso porque queria uma repetição do Vegas.

"Eu realmente quero é entrar em um quarto de hotel e encontrar você nesta cama, completamente nua. Eu quero que você deite e espalhe as pernas tão longe que eu posso ver você." Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto o meu dedo indicador traçou uma linha para baixo do seu torso para o local que eu estava falando.

"Eu quero que você me olhe com seus olhos meio fechados pelo desejo e olhe para mim enquanto me aproximo de você. Uma vez que eu estou olhando para você na cama, gostaria de fazer um strip, lento. Mas antes de eu ter a chance de pular em cima de você, eu vejo como você deslizar dois dedos para dentro de si." Eu estava agora esfregando seu clitóris com o polegar enquanto resto da minha mão estava perto de seu quadril. Ela estava empurrando contra a minha ereção, me dando prazer também.

"Eu quero que você grite meu nome quando você vir usando a sua própria mão e pensando em mim. Eu quero saber que um pensamento, é tudo o que precisa. Que você me deseja tanto que não precisa de nada mais que isso."

Ela estava gemendo e choramingando agora, e minhas mãos cessaram toda a ação. Seu peito arfava com ela respirações profundas, fazendo seus seios saltarem na frente do meu rosto. E eu não pude evitar, mas para começar a lamber um por um, tornando a sua respiração ainda mais errática.

Eu a liberei e depois fui colocar os meus lábios em sua orelha. "E então, eu quero te foder."

Ela soltou um gemido e apertou contra mim novamente. "Eu quero te foder com tanta força que vou encher sua boceta e você vai se sentir perdida quando finalmente terminar e eu sair de você. Eu quero você gemendo mais, mesmo quando estiver exausta demais para continuar. Para implorar-me para foder você em seu sono apenas para que você tenha a sensação de estar cheia. Eu quero a minha boca para passeando em todas as partes do seu corpo, sugando todo o seu gosto você. Eu quero que você goze em minha boca para que o seu sabor doce desça a minha garganta e se torne uma parte de mim. "

"Edward, por favor." ela implorou. "Eu não posso..."

Ela caiu para trás nas minhas pernas, as pernas ainda encaixadas em mim. Foi à coisa mais erótica que já vi. O jeito que ela estava dobrada e seu peito arfando. O ar frio bater no ponto que ela estava sentada a um momento atrás, e eu sabia exatamente o que era. Seus sucos estavam na minha pele agora. E eu sabia que não podia mais aguentar. Eu precisava tanto quanto ela.

Eu trouxe o seu corpo de volta para o meu e, em seguida, coloquei-nos na cama de modo que ela estava embaixo. Eu deixei a ponta do meu pau provocar entrada molhada por um momento, antes de deslizar só um centímetro dentro dela, em seguida, puxando para fora.

"Edward." Ela gemeu. "Edward, pare de provocar. Por favor, eu preciso de você."

Com isso, eu bati o meu pau todo dentro dela, deixando escapar um grunhido quando ela gemeu. E tão logo senti a sua fixação em torno de mim, todo o controle foi perdido. Não houve provocação, não houve fantasia, era apenas eu e ela. Edward e Bella se tornar um. Dando um ao outro o prazer que só o outro podia proporcionar.

Minhas estacadas não foram nada gentis e eu podia sentir a cama se mexendo debaixo de nós quando chegava ao final.

"Deus, Bella." Eu respirei, não sendo capaz de acreditar o quão bom ela estava. "Você é incrível." Eu empurrei para ela de novo em um ângulo diferente, fazendo-a gritar.

"SIM! OH, isso, Edward. Bem ai!"

E dei-lhe o que ela queria. Entrei no mesmo ponto até que senti seus muros começarem a apertarem em mim e eu sabia que nós dois estávamos perto. Com um impulso final, nós nos reunimos e eu rolamos de modo até ela entrar em colapso no meu peito.

Peguei-a e nós dois fizemos um barulho, não gostando da sensação de perder o que tínhamos acabado de ter. Juntos, nosso peito arfava enquanto tentamos controlar nossa respiração que caia para baixo com o suor de nossos corpos. Ficamos especialmente suados.

Ela beijou meu peito e eu cabelo dela (o único lugar que eu poderia alcançar sem movimento).

"Eu te amo". Eu disse a ela.

Ela suspirou feliz. "E eu você."

Sabíamos que não tínhamos de dizer isso. Nós nunca precisaríamos fazer. Tudo o que precisava ser dito era comprovado através de nossas ações. Mas, para mim, me senti mal sem isso. Adormecer sem dizer aquelas três palavras. Eu desejava que houvesse uma frase forte ou algo menos clichê para dizer depois de apenas ter relações sexuais. Todo mundo diz isso, às vezes, mesmo que não quer dizer isso. Mas Bella e eu? Nós sempre queríamos dizer isso. Parecia que aqueles que não queriam dizer isso, barateavam a frase. O que Bella e eu tínhamos é puro, e eu desejei que eu pudesse encontrar algo especial para que dissesse em seu lugar. Algo que iria deixá-la saber que eu a amava, mas era a nossa frase. Algo que não foi contaminado.

"Você é a minha vida."


	66. Adeus Terça Feira Vermelha

******************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu não possuo Twilight. Eu pensei que nós já cobrimos isso. Essas repetições estão ficando tão chatas quanto repetições de levantamento de peso, mas sem o privilégio de parecer melhor. Quão terrível seria se você pudesse simplesmente continuar escrevendo disclaimers e então perder peso, ou ganhar músculos, enquanto faz isso? Vou trabalhar nisso e avisá-los quando funcionar.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 65 – Adeus terça-feira vermelha**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a luz brilhando em meus olhos, fazendo minhas pálpebras brilharem vermelhas. Eu gemi enquanto joguei meu braço sobre meus olhos, não totalmente pronta para sair da cama. Ouvi um som suave de risada do meu lado e forcei meus olhos a abrirem, um de cada vez. Fui recompensada magnificamente pelo meu esforço.

Edward estava apoiado em seu cotovelo olhando para mim. Seu cabelo desgrenhado brilhava à luz do sol, parecendo mais vermelho do que o habitual e macio como seda. Seu peito ainda estava nu, muito como o resto dele. O resto que estava coberto pelas minhas cobertas da cama, para minha grande decepção, mas, pelo nosso bem, talvez, era uma coisa boa. Meus olhos finalmente caíram sobre seu rosto e aquele sorriso torto estava em seu rosto e seus olhos já estavam vidrados com luxúria e paixão.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, como se desafiando-me a tentar olhar em qualquer outro lugar além dos seus olhos verdes brilhantes, que parecia uma fração mais escura que o normal. Mas seus olhos de repente arrastaram para baixo. Levei um momento para perceber que ele não estava mais olhando para mim. Segui seus olhos para baixo para ver o que ele estava olhando.

Os cobertores da cama estavam em minha cintura, deixando toda a parte superior do meu corpo exposta. Olhei para Edward novamente para encontrar um largo sorriso no seu rosto.

Embora a visão não fosse novidade para ele, eu me senti desconfortável em estar tão exposta para ele. Era uma coisa estar no auge da paixão, jogando toda a cautela e inseguranças ao vento, querendo e ansiando apenas aquele simples toque. Mas era outra coisa todos descobertos à luz do dia, não mascarados pela paixão ou a escuridão que parecia ser um cobertor de segurança.

Puxei as cobertas até o meu pescoço quando meu rosto começou a queimar por estar tão exposta. E eu nem sequer sei quanto tempo fiquei deitada ali assim. Rolei para ter as minhas costas para Edward, tentando esconder o meu embaraço e cerrando os olhos fechados.

Ouvi movimento por trás de mim e eu só queria que a cama me engolisse toda naquele momento. Em vez disso, senti uma mão agarrar os cobertores que eu estava segurando imóvel e até o meu pescoço.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Seus lábios estavam tão perto do meu ouvido que o som quase fez cócegas, enviando um arrepio de prazer pelo meu corpo. Apesar de qualquer situação que eu estivesse no momento, Edward tinha o poder mágico de me deixar excitada com o menor contato ou o mais leve sussurro.

"Bella, por que você está se escondendo de mim?" Ele perguntou e depois beijou o lugar abaixo da minha orelha que me fazia ofegar quase toda vez que ele beijava lá. Sua mão puxou os cobertores para baixo. Eu tinha um bom aperto neles, mas eu não era nada quando ele queria usar sua força em mim.

Meus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados, não completamente pronta para encará-lo. Ele só puxou os lençóis para baixo um pouco. Apenas o suficiente para expor o meu pescoço e ombros.

"Por favor, olhe para mim." Ele pediu baixinho em meu ouvido. Um pedido simples, mas com a voz de Edward era involuntariamente sedutor.

Eu não poderia negar-lhe nada, então eu rolei para encará-lo e abri os olhos com cautela. O calor no meu rosto que tinha acalmado um pouco queimou de novo com a visão dele.

"Bella." Ele riu, "Amor, por que você está corando? Você não tem nenhuma razão para se envergonhar." Ele me assegurou.

Ele agarrou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou para mim novamente. "Bella, não se esconda de mim." Aquele sorriso apareceu em seu rosto novamente. "Eu estava simplesmente apreciando a bela vista".

Seus lábios encontraram os meus com suavidade e ternura, como se para transmitir o quanto ele me amava. Eu não duvidava disso. Não mais. Houve um tempo, no começo, eu suponho, quando eu nunca pensei que ele poderia sentir o mesmo por mim. Que eu era apenas algo com o que se manter ocupado durante o verão. Uma distração. Mas não mais.

Eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida em minha mente, que ele me amava com cada grama do seu ser. Cada batida do seu coração pertencia a mim e cada fibra dele era apenas para eu tocar. Ele era meu e eu era dele. Nós dois éramos possessivos com o outro, mas quando o outro é tudo que você quer, não importa. Nós não ficamos bravos com o ciúme do outro, nós aceitamos isso e, no meu caso, era bem excitante.

Não, mesmo que aquele beijo fosse para mostrar tudo isso, eu não precisava dele. Não mais. Ele não precisava me convencer mais. E eu queria mostrar isso a ele.

Deixei minhas mãos vagarem para o seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto de mim. Ele ficou chocado por um momento, mas depois sorriu no beijo e me permitiu aprofundá-lo. Minhas mãos foram do seu pescoço, pelos seus ombros largos, descendo para traçar cada reentrância do seu peito e até mais para baixo ao seu abdômen.

As suas eram tão ansiosas quanto as minhas. Sua direita foi para segurar a minha nuca, mantendo-me tão perto como nossa pele permitiria, enquanto a esquerda traçou os contornos da minha clavícula.

Assim que eu estava prestes a me afastar para respirar, ele moveu os lábios para o meu pescoço. Sua respiração ofegante não foi perdida por mim, mas a minha estava exatamente tão ruim enquanto ele lambia e chupava o seu caminho no meu pescoço.

Deixei minhas unhas entorpecidas arranharem levemente a pele em seu abdômen, sentindo-a ondular com o meu toque e sua respiração. Ele gemeu assim como eu fiz com as ações.

Mas ele parou de repente e num piscar de olhos seu rosto estava paralelo ao meu. Nossos olhos se encontraram, nossos peitos arfando por ar.

"Bella, por que você fez isso?" Ele perguntou com uma cara séria. Sério, e um pouco magoado.

"Não... quero dizer, eu pensei que você não se importaria." Eu disse a ele. Eu só queria beijá-lo. Eu não entendia por que isso o magoaria tanto.

"Não, por que você se cobriu?" Ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzindo juntas e sua testa vincando levemente. "Eu amo olhar para você. Isso te incomoda?" Ele perguntou com a voz sincera.

"Oh, Edward. Sinto muito se eu fiz você pensar isso. Não foi nada disso. Foi apenas... bem, diferente." Eu tentei explicar. "Eu simplesmente não estava esperando isso." Assegurei a ele.

"Você sabe como você é linda, certo?" Ele perguntou. Ele não estava tentando me lisonjear. Sua testa ainda estava vincada. Não foi um elogio. Ele realmente queria ter certeza de que eu sabia. Ele estava tendo a certeza que eu acreditasse nisso. Que eu sabia que ele me amava.

"Eu sei o quanto _você_ acha que eu sou linda." Respondi com um sorriso.

"Você ainda não acredita em mim?" Ele perguntou.

Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e ele rapidamente fechou os olhos com o toque. "Eu acredito em você, Edward. Eu acredito." Respondi suavemente. E era verdade... na maioria. Eu sabia o quanto ele achava que eu era linda, e eu sabia como eu me sentia linda com ele... ao seu redor. Isso era o que realmente importava. Fazer o que eu achava que parecia realmente ter algum significado se eu me sentisse ainda melhor, então o que é um reflexo no espelho? Não. Eu era linda com Edward. _Isso_ era o que importava.

"Bom." Ele sorriu e, em seguida, esfregou o nariz na dobra do meu pescoço, como se estivesse me cheirando. Eu ri para ele e levantei a mão que estava em seu rosto para o seu cabelo.

De repente ele gemeu e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura em um controle apertado.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Não podemos simplesmente fazer isso o dia todo?" Ele perguntou. Ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou para mim com um sorriso. "Bem, isso e talvez algumas outras coisas." Ele sorriu.

Eu beijei seus cabelos bronze sedosos. "Eu não acho que o resto da família vai aprovar." Eu disse a ele enquanto continuei brincando com seu cabelo quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço novamente.

"Edward." Eu quis dizer como o início de uma frase. Que fosse o início para dizer a ele que devíamos levantar, mas em vez disso, saiu como um gemido. Oops.

Em resposta, ele passou a perna sobre a minha cintura e rolou em cima de mim, começando a mergulhar a cabeça para baixo, trazendo mais beijos até a base do meu pescoço.

Com cada beijo e lambida, o pensamento de se mover foi empurrado para mais longe na minha mente. Isto é, até que o telefone do quarto começou a tocar. Olhei para Edward, que estava fazendo um excelente trabalho de ignorar o som, continuando a beijar minha clavícula.

Revirei meus olhos, sabendo que eu não seria capaz de ignorá-lo tão bem. Estendi minha mão para a mesa de cabeceira e, assim que coloquei minha mão no telefone, Edward olhou para mim. "Não atenda." Ele alertou. Quase como se ele estivesse me desafiando a fazer isso e descobrir as consequências.

Eu o peguei e segurei ao meu ouvido, dando ao meu amante um sorriso presunçoso. "Olá?" Eu perguntei. Edward olhou para mim.

"Oi Bella, é Esme." Ela respondeu. "Alice já ligou pra vocês?"

"Bom dia, Esme. Não, ela não o fez. Por quê?" Eu perguntei. Meus olhos estavam em Edward quando ele sorriu maliciosamente e então abaixou a cabeça para a minha clavícula e continuou a beijar.

"Oh, eu acho que ela tomou para si planejar nossas atividades." Esme riu.

As mãos de Edward estavam massageando a pele em meus quadris enquanto conversávamos, tornando incrivelmente difícil me concentrar.

"Sim, isso soa como Alice." Eu ri, mas saiu sem fôlego e amaldiçoei o efeito que o homem sexy em cima de mim tinha em mim.

"Ela tem tantas coisas planejadas." Esme continuou com uma risada. "Eu juro que estaremos fazendo mais nesta semana restante do que Carlisle eu fizemos a viagem toda".

A boca de Edward estava de repente no meu peito esquerdo, tomando o mamilo em sua boca enquanto sua mão massageava o direito. Eu engasguei diretamente para o telefone, sem sequer me lembrar que eu o tinha.

"Bella? Você está bem, querida?" Esme perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

Edward transportou sua língua lambendo e chupando no meu peito enquanto a minha respiração se tornava mais pesada. "Sim." Eu disse em uma voz arejada. "Eu só..." Engasguei de novo quando a mão de Edward encontrou seu caminho para o meu clitóris e esfregou contra ele. "Aranha." Foi a desculpa brilhante que eu pensei.

Edward olhou para mim com um sorriso presunçoso antes de descer pelo meu corpo. Eu estava ficando com muito medo de quais outros ruídos ele me faria dar enquanto eu estava no telefone com a sua mãe.

"Oh, eu as odeio." Esme disse. Eu estava quase ficando frustrada com a sua necessidade de uma conversa agradável. "Mas, como eu estava falando sobre Alice. Eu acho que ela estava pensando em todos nós nos encontrarmos no saguão novamente às nove e meia. Você e Edward decolaram tão rápido na noite passada, ela não teve tempo para dizer a vocês." Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Edward não estava muito bem na noite passada." Eu disse, tomando diretamente o objetivo para ele.

Ele olhou para mim, e então, sem qualquer aviso, enfiou um dedo em mim. Eu gemi alto e empurrei meu quadril para cima em direção a ele. Ele apenas sorriu e beijou logo acima do meu clitóris.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi Esme perguntar.

"Sentia tão bem. Edward não se _sentia_tão bem na noite passada. É por isso que nós fomos para o quarto com tanta pressa." Eu expliquei e depois cobri o receptor com a minha mão para que ela não pudesse ouvir qualquer outra explosão minha.

Edward tirou o dedo apenas para substituí-lo com a língua, fazendo-me contorcer embaixo dele. Suas mãos abriram minhas pernas mais amplamente e então foram para agarrar minha bunda para puxar-me mais perto da sua boca. Eu estava mordendo meu lábio tentando ficar calma, mas os gemidos continuaram saindo.

"... e isso é o que Carlisle e eu fizemos da última vez que fomos lá. Alice pode querer ir de novo, no entanto." Esme estava explicando alguma coisa, mas eu não podia, pela minha vida, me concentrar no que era.

"Uh-huh." Eu concordei. "Você sabe, Esme, eu preciso ficar pronta se vamos nos reunir às nove e meia." Eu disse, mas minha voz soou chorosa.

"Mas são só sete e meia, querida." Ela disse.

A língua de Edward continuou a mergulhar para dentro e fora de mim.

"Sim. Vou falar com você mais tarde. Tchau." Cortei a conversa ali. Eu nem sequer me preocupei em desligar o telefone. Eu simplesmente o deixei cair no chão e minha mão estava no cabelo de Edward, forçando-o mais profundo.

Ele de repente simplesmente se afastou e sentou-se sobre os joelhos, olhando para mim e me deixando ter uma visão fantástica sobre o deus excitado na minha frente.

"Você e minha mãe tiveram uma conversa agradável?" Ele me perguntou.

Neste ponto a minha excitação era dolorosa e eu simplesmente queria me livrar disso. Esfreguei minhas pernas juntas tentando criar algum tipo de atrito, mas Edward estava ajoelhado entre elas, tornando isso impossível.

Em vez disso, deixei minha mão viajar para baixo pelo meu corpo, preparada para terminar o trabalho sozinha. Mas, no caminho para baixo, ela foi parada pelo forte aperto de Edward.

"Permita-me." Ele disse tão sedutoramente, que quase levou-me à libertação só pela sua voz.

Eu pensei que ele empurraria a minha mão e a substituiria pelo seu eixo incrivelmente longo, mas, em vez disso, ele guiou a minha mão até o meu núcleo, não a soltando. Ele esfregou minha mão para cima e para baixo em mim. Eu tive que admitir que foi incrivelmente erótico. Masturbar-me com a sua mão em cima era, por algum motivo, realmente quente. Eu observei quando as nossas duas mãos não fizeram nada além de me acariciar.

Ele parou abruptamente o nosso movimento e então deslizou a minha mão à minha abertura, fazendo com que a minha mão recolhesse os sucos derramando para fora de mim. Sem uma palavra, ele levantou minha mão à sua boca e lambeu do meu pulso até o meu dedo médio.

"Edward." Eu gemi. Ele apenas sorriu para mim. Ele estava realmente começando a me frustrar e francamente me irritar. Ele estava me provocando ao extremos depois negando-me o que eu mais queria.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Se você não se enfiar dentro de mim nos próximos três segundos, eu juro por Deus, eu farei você se arrepender." Eu gritei para ele, mas eu não tinha certeza exatamente de quão afetado foi o meu grito, já que eu estava respirando pesadamente.

A próxima coisa que eu soube é que Edward já estava em cima de mim e empurrando violentamente para dentro e para fora. Ele agarrou minhas panturrilhas e colocou minhas pernas sobre os seus ombros, criando uma deliciosa sensação nova, e permitindo-se ir mais profundamente em mim.

"Você é... tão fodidamente... sexy quando você está brava." Ele disse entre as estocadas e através dos dentes cerrados.

Eu mantive meus olhos abertos o tempo todo, amando a visão exótica que eu tinha dele empurrando para dentro de mim e a forma como meu corpo estava colocado. Não demorou muito para que qualquer um de nós gozasse. Aparentemente, ele estava tão pronto como eu estava, um conforto em saber que ele estava torturando a si mesmo como ele me torturava.

Nós deitamos juntos, muito satisfeitos por apenas um momento.

Edward esfregou seu nariz no meu pescoço. "Mmmm. Eu não estava mentindo, você sabe." Ele disse contra a minha pele. "A forma como o seu peito arfa com suas respirações profundas quando você está com raiva é muito excitante".

"Então talvez você deva me irritar com mais frequência." Eu ri uma risada ofegante. "Então, novamente, provavelmente não. Eu poderia negar-lhe esse tipo de prazer." Eu disse a ele.

"Você aprendeu bem com Rose e Alice, pelo que vejo." Ele ponderou. "Mas você não seria capaz de resistir a mim de qualquer maneira." Ele disse e eu poderia imaginar o sorriso de satisfação que ele tinha no rosto.

Eu me movi para longe dele. "Ah, não?" Eu desafiei.

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Bella, nós fizemos isso antes. E eu tenho que lembrá-la quem ganhou essa aposta?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas meu maldito orgulho queria discutir. "Eu aposto que posso resistir a você pelo resto do dia, e noite." Eu disse, tentando ser confiante.

"Tudo bem, você tenta isso." Ele sorriu e arrastou seu dedo indicador, fazendo linhas de zig zag pelo meu peito.

"Que tal começarmos no saguão?" Eu sugeri.

Ele se inclinou para beijar-me. "Eu não poderia concordar mais".

Bem, finalmente acabamos o banho e ficamos prontos. Embora o banho consistiu em um pouco mais do que lavar, uma vez que decidimos poupar água por tomar banho juntos. E eu me vesti em minha calcinha e sutiã antes de Edward decidir arrancá-los.

Mas, mesmo com todas as nossas pequenas "interrupções" para ficarmos prontos para o dia, chegamos apenas dois minutos atrasados ao saguão e fomos os primeiros a chegar lá. Carlisle e Esme se juntaram a nós em seguida.

"Bem, nós honestamente não achamos que vocês dois seriam os primeiros aqui em baixo." Esme disse, piscando para mim. "A aranha." Ela riu para o que Carlisle riu.

"Eu podia ouvir a respiração pesada do outro lado da cama." Carlisle riu. "Parecia que Esme tinha ligado para um número de 900".

Como que para me salvar da minha morte por constrangimento, as portas do elevador se abriram com um "ding" e dele saíram Alice e Jasper. Alice era a sua alegria usual, mas Jasper tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo que Carlisle e Edward tinham em seus rostos.

O "ding" soou novamente e dele saíram Rosalie endireitando sua camisa e um Emmett de aparência desgrenhada com o mesmo sorriso. Oh, Deus, éramos um grupo de viciados em sexo.

"Para onde hoje, Alice?" Eu perguntei, não querendo insistir no fato de que todos nós sabíamos o que os outros estavam fazendo esta manhã. O mesmo que todos os outros.

"Vamos em um pequenino cruzeiro. Apenas em torno da costa. Durante o dia vamos mergulhar e nadar, e depois, à noite, o barco está cheio de álcool e festas." Ela explicou com um sorriso.

"Três vivas para um Cruzeiro Alcoólico!" Emmett gritou.

Mais uma vez tínhamos pegado uma limusine para o barco que era o nosso cruzeiro. Deixe-me reformular. Isto não era um barco. Eu mal podia chamá-lo de um iate. Era enorme. Grandioso para não ser um navio de cruzeiro real. Mas nós entramos a bordo com nossas bolsas de roupas de banho e toalhas, e roupas para a festa da noite.

"Okay. Vamos mergulhar!" Rose disse, já que ela provavelmente estava muito ansiosa para ver quantos caras olhariam para ela em um biquíni.

Edward me puxou para um abraço. "Você sabe, você e eu poderíamos encontrar outro lugar para ir enquanto eles vão nadar." Ele sugeriu.

Empurrei-me para longe dele levemente. "Não, obrigada. Eu tenho uma aposta para ganhar." Eu sorri para a minha primeira vez de recusar um convite de Edward. Mas eu sabia que haveria muito mais. Ah, sim, haveria mais, sem dúvida.

* * *

**Esse Edward é uma peste, morri com ele coisando a Bella enquanto ela tava no telefone lol'**

**COELHOS. Isso define os dois. **

**Até quarta =D**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	67. Embriagando se no Cruzeiro

******************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Twilight não é meu. No outro dia meu irmão e eu tivemos como um diálogo inteiro de Stephenie Meyer me pedindo para escrever um lemon para ela. Ela durou como uma meia hora. Eu fiz o papel de Ashel-13 e Kevin desempenhou o papel de Stephenie Meyer. Este é o tipo de coisa que eu faço no meu tempo livre. Eu quase sinto pena de mim mesma.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 66 – Embriagando-se no Cruzeiro**

**EPDV**

Não era justo. Realmente, não era. Bella saiu em seu maiô azul e eu já estava prestes a implorar e pedir, e se necessário, rastejar por seu perdão. Para dizer a ela que eu estava sendo um burro e arrogante demais para o meu próprio bem. Eu sabia que se ela realmente queria resistir a mim, ela podia. O efeito que eu tenho sobre ela nunca poderia rivalizar com o que é que ela faz para mim.

E nesse maiô. Eu internamente gemi de frustração. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente não iria sequer me beijar ou deixar-me abraçá-la o dia inteiro. E quando tínhamos menos de uma semana juntos antes de sermos separados, nem um minuto desperdiçado era bom.

Havia um grupo que queria ir para a água. Cerca de 20 que estavam vestidos com o equipamento. Roupa de mergulho e tanques de oxigênio estavam sendo colocados, orientados por profissionais. Eu estava mantendo um olho o profissional que estava ajudando Bella em sua roupa de mergulho. Eu não gostei do fato de que ele estava falando com ela, e fazendo-a rir enquanto ele a ajudava colocar os braços através da roupa. E não muito depois, eu não poderia tomar a tortura por mais tempo e fui até onde eles estavam.

"... deixar de ser uma centopéia." o pro riu, como ele terminou o final de alguma piada. Bella jogou à cabeça para trás numa gargalhada.

"Bella, amor, que é seu amigo?" Eu perguntei quando me aproximei dela e um cara que parecia que deveria ser da Califórnia. Ele tinha cabelo, pele bronzeada e loir... o epítome de um vagabundo de praia.

"Oh!" ela pulou um pouco, claramente não me viu chegando. "Edward, este é o Chade. Ele vai estar fora com o grupo. Ele é um profissional." ela sorriu. Chad passou a mão pela sua juba loira desgrenhada com um sorriso arrogante, como se tivesse acabado de dizer que ele ganhou O Homem Mais Sexy Vivo da revista People.

Eu não gostei dele. Ele era um idiota arrogante que provavelmente pensou que poderia conseguir qualquer mulher que ele queria na cama. Bem, eu poderia pensar de quatro mulheres que não iria sequer propor para acontecer.

Ele me deu um 'rápido' aceno de cabeça, em vez de realmente reconhecer uma introdução. Não apertou a mão, não disse 'oi, como vai você', apenas uma ligeira inclinação de sua cabeça.

"Então," ele começou. Oh deus, ele soava como Keanu Reeves de Bill & Ted - Uma Aventura Fantástica. "Quem é você?"

Eu sorri enquanto envolvi minhas mãos em volta da cintura de Bella por trás dela e descansei o queixo no ombro dela, afirmando-a como minha. "Eu sou Edward." Eu disse breve e em um tom aborrecido, quando virei minha cabeça para o lado e beijei o pescoço de Bella, sorrindo, uma vez que ela estremeceu ao contato.

"Você é como, seu primo ou algo assim?" ele perguntou. Eu estava tentado não revirar os olhos, mas decidiu se divertir mais com este eu-quero-ser Keanu. É evidente que ele tinha visto Caçadores de Emoção muitas vezes.

Eu ri no pescoço dela antes de olhar para o Chade, com apenas um levantar de olhos. "Sim... ou algo assim." Eu disse, beijando seu pescoço novamente.

"Desculpe-nos, Chad". Bella disse, ofegante. Ele assentiu e afastou-se, fazendo-me rir da idiotice do menino. Bella se virou para me encarar com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Edward?" ela perguntou enquanto colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "O que exatamente foi isso?"

Eu olhei para ela, decidindo a dizer a verdade. "Eu não gostei do Johnny Utah***** ali falando com você como se você fosse o próximo 'bebê' a entrar em sua cama."

_***Johnny****Utah:** Personagem de Keanu Reeves em Caçadores de Emoção._

"Aw, Edward Cullen estava com ciúmes." ela sorriu.

Revirei os olhos para ela. "Eu tenho ciúmes." Eu apontei. "A menos que você pensou que lhe jogar por cima do meu ombro e levar você longe era apenas para o meu próprio prazer."

"Ainda é um pouco lisonjeiro que eu possa fazer isso com você." Ela inclinou-se para cima e deu um beijo casto em meus lábios, e eu fiquei ali congelado.

Bella imediatamente deu um passo para trás e começou a olhar em volta antes de trancar os olhos preocupados em mim novamente. "O quê? O que eu fiz?" ela perguntou.

"Nada". Eu garanti a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Eu fiquei surpreso que você me beijou." Eu disse.

Ela soltou uma risadinha pequena e, em seguida, começou a tocar com o zíper de minha roupa molhada. "No caso de você não ter percebido, nós fizemos muito mais do que beijar."

"Eu sei, eu só pensei que, com a aposta e tudo..." eu parei.

"Edward, só porque eu não vou dormir com você esta noite não significa que eu não posso te beijar e abraçar o meu namorado muito carinhoso e atraente." Suas mãos começaram a brincar com o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. "Além disso, você não é o único que fica com ciúmes e há duas Barbies por ali, que estavam olhando para você." Ela sorriu.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com ela e me abaixei para capturar os seus lábios em um beijo que não foi nada casto.

"Vamos, gente, vamos entrar na água. Há um grupo de rapazes que não para de olhar para Rose assim que eu quero deixá-la coberta por tanta água quanto possível." Emmett disse, arrastando Rose pela mão. Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, permitindo que Emmett a afastasse de uma vez.

"Por acaso há uma regra que todos os caras neste navio tem que dar em cima das garotas?" Jasper se queixou quando ele e Alice estavam do lado de Bella e eu.

"Não. Porque rapazes, porque vocês não seriam permitidos." Alice brincou apertando o rosto de Jasper, nos fazendo rir.

"Estou falando sério. Dois caras pediram o número de telefone da Alice. Eu estava ao lado dela quando eles fizeram isso." Jasper reclamou.

"Sim, bem, eu tinha as mãos cheias com o presidente do fã-clube do Keanu Reeves." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, enquanto vocês grandes, fortes, homens possessivos discutem sobre quem teve que defender mais a sua mulher, nós vamos buscar o nosso tanque e ir para a água." Alice disse, tomando a mão de Bella e puxando-a junto. Bella olhou para trás e piscou para mim à medida que se afastou.

Deixei escapar um gemido e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz enquanto eu pensava sobre o quanto eu só queria que rasgar a roupa molhada o seu corpo e levá-la na água cristalina. Seria tão romântico e bonito.

"Cara, o que está irritando você?" Jasper perguntou. Eu suspirei e depois lhe contei sobre a aposta.

"O que você ganha se ganhar?", perguntou ele.

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Não foi uma aposta oficial. Era mais como seu próprio desafio pouco para o dia. Eu estava tão maníaco um ego esta manhã que eu realmente não a culpo por querer me ensinar uma lição."

"Bem, vamos pegá-los antes que outro Bill e Ted tentem tirar nossas meninas" Ele disse enquanto me deu um tapa nas minhas costas.

Encontramos o resto do grupo na água. Minha mãe e meu pai, já estavam salpicando água um no outro e mergulhando sob a água. Eu amei a sua capacidade de ser tão infantil quando queriam ser. Eu supus que ter todos os seus filhos mais velhos e os deixava mais responsáveis para se divertir mais conosco, em vez deles sentirem necessidade de nos vigiar.

Um por um, cada um de nós puxou os nossos óculos e mergulhou debaixo d'água. Bella e eu fomos os últimos a nos juntar aos nossos amigos. Mas uma vez que estávamos abaixo da superfície, era como se estivéssemos em um mundo totalmente diferente. Quanto mais baixo nadávamos, mais impressionante este mundo azul se tornava.

Era tão claro, como se eu nem estivesse usando óculos. Cardumes de peixes coloridos nadava para a direita após nós, como se não estivéssemos mesmo lá, eles só nadavam. Os recifes de coral estavam na parte inferior e vimos como enguias deixavam um buraco e caiam em outro. Quando um pulou perto de Bella, ela pulou debaixo d'água, sacudindo os braços e pés de pato, tentando se afastar dele. Eu estava ao seu lado em um segundo, olhando através de seus óculos de aros amarelos e em seus profundos olhos castanhos.

Enquanto eu olhava para ela, eu nem precisava ver o resto do seu rosto para saber que ela estava sorrindo. Eu podia ver claramente em seus olhos. Eu sorri de volta, sabendo que ela poderia ver, assim como eu. Pelo resto do tempo, nós nadamos juntos, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Sempre que víamos algo brilhante um aperto suave era sentido em nossas mãos.

Nós finalmente encontramos os outros também e nós oito decidimos jogar pique-pega em torno de um recife de coral... idéia de Emmett. Mas logo vimos que o sol sobre a água estava começando a se pôr e como os outros encabeçados, Bella e eu tomamos uma última volta nadando. Nos deparamos com uma tartaruga que era tão grande, que quase parecia que podia comer Bella.

Depois disso fomos para a superfície, percebendo que mesmo se quiséssemos ficar debaixo por mais tempo, não conseguiríamos. Nossos tanques de oxigênio logo estariam vazios. Eu subi no barco e tirei meu tanque e óculos, então estendi a mão no mar para ajudar a Bella a sair.

Uma vez no convés, percebemos os outros do nosso grupo simplesmente andando em torno do barco, alguns olhando para nós, pois fomos os últimos a subir, enquanto esperavam para o bar abrir. Eu sabia que alguns dos rapazes estavam olhando e estava certo de que algumas meninas estavam também por causa do olhar que Bella estava dando. Tentei ignorá-los enquanto abri o zíper da roupa molhada de Bella e então a minha.

Logo que foi feito, Alice e Rose vieram completamente vestidas e maquiadas, e levaram Bella para longe de mim. Alice estava vestindo um pequeno vestido verde-limão. Era apertado no topo, mas largo depois do peito, fazendo-a realmente parecer como uma linda Sininho. Ela sempre teve que esse ar de fada. Eu tinha certeza que iria estar no modo de "irmão protetor", com ela parecendo tão linda assim, mas eu sabia que Jasper não iria sair do seu lado por um momento, quando ela estava assim, e podia ter minha mente livre, sabendo que eu só tinha que olhar por Bella.

Rose, como sempre era uma visão. Seu cabelo dourado estava perfeitamente reto e brilhando na luz laranja do sol poente. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho justo que caia nos joelhos. Tinha tiras finas segurando-o, mas era tão apertado que, se uma daquelas tiras soltassem, ainda iria ficar. É claro que o comprimento do vestido combinado com os saltos que ela estava usando fez suas pernas parecerem ainda maiores, do que elas eram. Eu quase senti pena de Emmett com a quantidade de atenção que ela ia ter de caras diferentes no navio.

Bella foi capaz de pronunciar um rápido "tchau" antes de ser levada para se vestir. Então eu fiquei sozinho no convés olhando para ela, com saudade, até que eu percebi que ainda estava só com a minha sunga. Deixei o equipamento para os profissionais pegarem como eu fui buscar a minha bolsa e me trocar em um banheiro.

Uma vez que eu tinha colocado uma leve camisa de botão branca e calças cáqui, eu saí e encontrei Emmett e Jasper conversando com os meus pais, as meninas ainda não tinha voltado.

"Olá, mãe, pai." Cumprimentei-los. "Você teve um bom tempo no mergulho?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, nós tivemos. Dissemos que íamos fazer antes de sairmos do México." Meu pai respondeu.

"Eu tenho que dizer, porém, que não acho que estaríamos brincando." Minha mãe brincou. "Foi muito trabalho. Não há necessidade de uma dieta ou esteira, se eu fize coisas desse tipo." Ela riu.

"Sra. Cullen, você nunca precisaria de tais coisas." Jasper a elogiou.

"Calma, rapaz." Emmett riu.

"Sim, nós já te demos a nossa bênção para se casar com Alice. Não há necessidade de manter puxando o saco". Meu pai riu.

Minha mãe se virou para meu pai. "Bem, talvez se o outro homem me dissesse isso, eu não precisaria ouvir isso logo do meu genro." Ela disse.

Meu pai se inclinou para mais perto dela, tentando sussurrar em seu ouvido, mas, infelizmente, eu estava perto o suficiente para ouvir. "Por que dizer quando eu pudesse mostrar?" Estremeci longe enquanto minha mãe riu.

"Vamos dançar, querido." Ela disse, levantando-se e agarrando a mão do meu pai.

"Qualquer coisa para você, meu amor." Ele disse carinhosamente enquanto deixaram o convés e foram para o barco onde havia um DJ tocando e a festa estava acontecendo.

Voltei para os meninos com um sorriso no meu rosto. "Então, eu vejo que vocês dois terão suas mãos cheias essa noite."

"Honestamente homem, quando não temos?" Emmett perguntou. "Pela primeira vez, porém, eu desejo que Rose apenas me deixe socar um cara. Eu juro por deus, se alguém agarra sua bunda hoje à noite, eu vou matá-los."

"Oh, então há um open bar hoje à noite. Precisamos de um não bebendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward, nenhum de nós estará dirigindo." Jasper me lembrou.

"Eu sei, mas eu só estava pensando que se algum de nós quiser fazer algo estúpido depois de beber, deve haver alguém lá para pará-lo." Eu disse, tentando pensar no futuro.

"Cara, mamãe e papai estão aqui. Quão ruim poderia ser? Além disso, não somos tão ruins quando se trata de beber." Emmett disse.

Dei de ombros, concordando. Nenhum de nós era tão ruim assim. Mas eu sabia que a idade para beber era 18 o que significava Bella poderia ter qualquer coisa que ela queria. E se ela ia beber, então eu não iria deixá-la fazer isso sozinha. Mas, novamente, nossos pais estavam aqui, então o quão ruim poderia realmente ser?

"Olá, rapazes." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso no rosto de Bella atrás de mim. Eu estava congelado, nem sequer virei para vê-la em primeiro lugar. Em vez disso eu vi Rose correm e beijando a bochecha Emmett e Alice correr para os braços de Jasper.

Então, virei lentamente para a minha Bella. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Ela estava magnífica. Ela usava em um apertado vestido de veludo preto que ia até a sua coxa. Não muito curto, mas curto o suficiente para mostrar as suas pernas fantásticas. O topo quase era como um espartilho, empurrando seus seios juntos para criar uma clivagem incrível. Tinha uma correia que estava do lado direito do vestido, atrás de seu pescoço e conectado com o lado esquerdo. Seu cabelo foi claramente secos com um secador, dando-lhe um olhar louco e sexy, enquanto ainda estava parecendo suave.

Ela sorriu ao se aproximar de mim. "Você gostou?" ela perguntou, virando-se em um círculo.

"Eu acho que eu poderia ter minhas mãos cheias essa noite." Murmurei para mim mesmo.

"Na verdade, se a memória não me falha, você não pode ter suas mãos cheias de nada esta noite." Ela riu. "Mas vem de manhã... essa é uma história diferente." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu estava prestes a jogá-la contra a parede mais próxima, quando Rose me nocauteou do meu pequeno pensamento. "Ei, vamos para o bar. Edward, você precisa ter certeza de que Bella gosta por si mesma. Ela não bebe. Nós vamos além com Jasper e Emmett, aparentemente." Ela riu. "Certifique-se de que ela receba algo saboroso."

Eu assenti, deixando-a saber que eu iria tentar o meu melhor para agradar Bella. Estendi meu braço para ela segurar, quando o fez nós seis fomos para o bar. O interior estava cheio de pessoas dançando, a maioria das multidão estavam ao redor do bar, mas parecia como o Mar Vermelho, enquanto caminhávamos direito a bar. Era quase irritante a forma como as pessoas estavam olhando. Todos os olhos dos homens olhavam as meninas e movi meu braço para colocá-lo em torno da cintura de Bella. Não perdi e Bella também não que muitas das mulheres estavam olhando para mim, Jasper e Emmett. Ela pôs a mão no meu peito enquanto caminhávamos, para se certificar de que as outras mulheres pudessem ver que eu era seu.

Uma vez que chegamos ao bar, foi quase cômico o modo como as pessoas se levantaram, desocuparam os seus lugares para que pudéssemos sentar. Mas em vez de deixar Bella ter sua própria cadeira, eu a puxei para o meu colo.

**BPDV**

Eu adorei que Edward me fez sentar em seu colo, em vez de no meu próprio branco. Deixou todo mundo no ambiente saber que estávamos juntos e que não deviam mesmo se incomodar tentando se aproximar de nós. No entanto, Jasper e Emmett não pensaram a mesma coisa. Alice estava sentada além de nós com Jasper ao lado dela, e já havia um cara pendurado em volta dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Bella certo?" Eu ouvi o distante sotaque sulista de Chade. Eu acho que estar sentada no colo de Edward não funcionou exatamente como nós queríamos.

Eu olhei para o rapaz bem vestido. Se a minha ideia de boa aparência não fosse abalada pela aparência incrivelmente boa de Edward, eu teria dito que o Chade era um bom homem olhando. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro desgrenhado e os olhos azuis cristalinos que eram quase a mesma cor da de Rosalie. Ao vê-lo antes em sua roupa de banho, ele também tinha um corpo bonito.

"Olá Chade." Cumprimentei educadamente.

"E você é seu primo, Edward, certo?" perguntou ele. Eu disse que ele era bonito, não inteligente. Eu queria gargalhar ali mesmo, mas segurei. Sim, eu sempre sento no colo do meu primo.

"Sim. Boa noite, Chade." Edward cumprimentou-o. Virei para sorrir para Edward, amando que ele estava brincando com a suposição de Chade. "Hey, a propósito, eu acho que você tem uma coisinha aqui." Ele disse, apontando para sua boca com o dedo.

Pensando que eu tinha batom no meu rosto ou algo assim eu comecei a limpar no canto da minha boca, não querendo me envergonhar.

"Não, não." Edward disse balançando a cabeça pateticamente para mim. "Aqui", disse ele exasperado. "Eu vou tirar isso."

Ele se inclinou e capturou meus lábios com os seus, movendo-se ternamente contra mim. Sua mão foi até o lado do meu rosto e o meu fechei um punho cheio em sua camisa, trazendo-o para perto de mim. Sua língua varreu meu lábio inferior e eu imediatamente abri para ele. Assim que eu o fiz, ele moveu a mão para a parte de trás do meu pescoço, forçando-nos tão fortemente juntos como poderiam estar com as nossas línguas lutando pelo domínio. No final eu ganhei (ou ele me deixou ganhar) e eu explorei sua boca.

Paramos quando ouvimos uma tosse. Eu me virei para ver Chad olhando para nós. "Acho que você conseguiu." Ele disse, parecendo irritado. Ele estava falando sério? Ele estava irritado? Ele estava dando em cima de mim, pensando que o homem que ele achava que era meu primo, e eu _o_estávamos irritando? "Vocês dois devem ser muito próximos." Ele disse.

Edward sorriu enquanto a mão que tinha estado na minha cintura, levantou-se o veludo do meu vestido e colocou meu peito. Ele beijou o lado do meu pescoço e olhou para o Chade. "Sim, nós somos _muito_ próximos." Ele respondeu.

Meu coração estava batendo alto contra o meu peito e eu tinha que me lembrar de respirar, para não desmaiar em cima do meu pobre primo.

"Legal. Então, vocês têm apelidos um para o outro?" Chad perguntou. "Quando minha irmã e eu éramos pequeno eu a chamava de Bunda Feia e ela me chamava de Saco de Merda". Ele nos disse. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ele apenas queria que tivéssemos apelidos irritantes para o outro também.

"Nós realmente temos apelidos um para o outro." Edward disse, com choque falso. "Como você sabia?"

"Sorte de adivinho." Chad sorriu, orgulhoso, obviamente não sentindo o sarcasmo de Edward. "Bem, quais são eles?", ele perguntou, intrigado.

"Eu a chamo de amor" Edward respondeu. "Eu suponho que é apenas um segredo desejar pra mim." Edward disse melancolicamente, eu quase ri da sua capacidade de atuar.

"Você quer fazer amor comigo?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Não." ele respondeu com tristeza. "Eu quero muito foder você." Ele disse com indiferença.

Olhei com o canto do meu olho para ver um Chad olhando atordoado. Ele levou dois momentos completo para se recuperar e, em seguida, ele simplesmente murmurou algo sobre o DJ e se afastou.

Eu me virei para Edward e nós dois explodimos em gargalhadas. Definitivamente, um dos destaques do México até agora tinha sido convencer alguém que Edward era meu primo e que ele queria fazer sexo comigo. Você não pode acreditar nesse tipo de merda.

Depois disso, nós seis ficamos no bar e Alice e Rose mantiveram-se pedindo as minhas bebidas, tornando-se uma competição para ver de qual eu gostava mais. Logo Jasper e Emmett juntaram-se também. Em seguida, todos eles tinham uma bebida vencedora.

Cada um de nós fez isso. Eu era horrível em escolher as bebidas para as pessoas desde que eu não era uma bebedora. Mas quando chegamos ao Emmett e eu imaginei Tangueray e Tonic, eu tinha milagrosamente acertado. Em seguida, todos nós tivemos de beber.

Não muito tempo depois, eu estava rindo das coisas mais estranhas. O cotovelo de Emmett estava escorrendo para fora da mesa e Alice soluçava como se não houvesse amanhã. Jasper não conseguia mais falar e Rose começou a beijar cada parte do Emmett que ela podia alcançar. Todas essas coisas me fizeram rir descontroladamente.

"Rose!" Emmett gritou. "A sua língua está invadindo o espaço pessoal da minha pele." Ele disse em um tom tão sério que eu não pude evitar, mas ri tanto que comecei a mexer no colo de Edward. Ele soltou um pequeno gemido, que me fez rir de novo. Eu não tinha idéia por que ele tinha feito o barulho, mas parecia muito engraçado.

"Hey Ed, você está bem?" Jasper arrastado.

O tom de Edward era leve e normal como se estivesse simplesmente falando sobre o tempo. "Bella está me dando uma ereção." Ele quase gritou. Olhei de volta para o rosto de Edward ao descobrir que havia um sorriso de prazer em seus lábios e seus olhos estavam vidrados, movendo-se mais para a parte traseira de sua cabeça cada vez que eu me mexia.

Eu ri da sua expressão, mesmo que tenha me excitado. Não havia nada de engraçado nisso, eu só ria enquanto me sentia ficar mais excitada. "Não pare baby." Ele sorriu.

"Eu quero um Big Mac!" Alice soluçou.

"Sim, vamos obter algum chocolate!" Emmett concordou.

E assim nós tropeçamos fora do navio e nossa noite na cidade começou.

Foi uma névoa embaçada e não lembro de nada do que fizemos na cidade. O que eu me lembro foi quando Edward e eu voltamos para o hotel. Isso era algo que eu não iria esquecer.

Eu tropecei no quarto, quase caindo em meus próprios pés. Eu havia descoberto que era mais desajeitada com álcool... grande querda. Mas Edward foi para me pegar e nós dois acabamos caindo no chão, ele em cima de mim.

Eu ri e ele simplesmente sorriu para mim. "E o que é tão engraçado, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu nunca estou em cima." disse ele. "Você sabe, eu quero tentar todas as posições com você." ele disse saindo de cima mim e ficando em pé.

"Isso é um fato?" Eu ri.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não importa a posição, eu amo a sensação de estar em sua boceta molhada. O jeito que você sempre se enrola em torno de mim quando você está prestes a gozar. É como se sempre fosse a primeira vez." ele sorriu quando tropeçou para a cama. Ele fracassou ao deitar sobre ele e eu andei mais, vendo sua excitação evidente contra as calças.

Baixei a cabeça e beijei a protuberância. "Você está tão sexy agora." Eu sorri para ele. Seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou para mim.

"Você está sempre sexy" afirmou com o sorriso bobo que ele tinha a noite inteira. "Mas você deve sair desse vestido. Tanto quanto eu gosto de sentir através do material, esse veludo não é nada como a sua pele suave."

Levantei-me com uma risadinha e como em uma câmera lenta, puxei sobre a minha cabeça, deixando-me em pé diante dele, completamente nua.

"Você está falando sério?" ele perguntou. "Você não estava usando calcinha?" Ele me puxou para baixo em cima dele, e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. "Eu poderia ter meu dedo escorregando para dentro de você inúmeras vezes esta noite." ele sussurrou.

Eu gemi e levantei para despi-lo, não sentindo que era justo que eu era a única sem nenhuma roupa. Ele mal se moveu enquanto eu rasguei sua camisa e deslizei suas calças e boxers ao chão. Ele se apressou para subir na cama, mas depois ele se acomodou lá com a sua ereção orgulhosa em pé.

"Edward, você está indo apenas deitar ai?" Eu ri.

Ele olhou para mim. "Bem, você não estaria na cama, agora você está? Estou apenas esperando para ter todo o seu corpo sobre o meu."

Eu sorri e arrastei para a cama. "Isso mesmo, vem com papai, vleoa." Ele ronronou.

Mas uma vez eu estava em cima dele eu me virei para que a minha bunda estivesse por seu rosto. Eu queria prestar alguma atenção a esse eixo que estava parado no ar para mim.

"Oh, eu gosto dessa visão também." ele disse quando me curvei para beijar sua ereção.

"Edward, seu pau está tão duro pra mim." Fiquei maravilhada.

"Sim, está. E o a sua boceta está tão molhada para mim. Eu sempre faço isso com você?" ele perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta. "Eu espero que sim. É sexy pra caralho."

Eu coloquei ele um pouco na minha boca e desci, os joelhos em ambos os lados da cabeça de Edward, de modo que eu estava confortável. Então eu poderia tomar mais dele em minha boca enquanto as minhas mãos acariciavam o que a minha boca não poderia alcançar. Afinal, ele era enorme.

Ele soltou um assobio. "Oh merda. PORRA." ele gritou. "Meu Deus, Bella." Isso só me animou a ir mais rápido e balançar mais a cabeça para cima e para baixo. "Deixe-me foder sua boca." ele disse enquanto sua mão começou a vagar sobre a minha bunda. Ele gentilmente deu um tapa em mim, fazendo-me soltá-lo e suspirar.

"Sim, você é uma menina desobediente." disse ele, batendo novamente. E para minha surpresa... eu gostei. "Eu quero que você sente na minha cara. Sente Bella." Eu fiz como me disse e senti a ponta da sua língua acariciar o meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer. "Continue" ele ordenou.

Desci a cabeça em seu pênis novamente e comecei o meu ritmo novamente. Nós dois estávamos gemendo no outro do que o outro estava fazendo. Foi tão difícil me concentrar nas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas quanto mais eu pensava sobre o que estávamos fazendo, mais quente ficava.

Eu apertei minhas bochechas, criando mais de uma de sucção e ele me batia de vez em quando, estimulando a mim e a ele. Mas antes que durasse mais, tornou-se demais para mim tomar e mantive minha boca em volta dele para abafar meu grito, minhas mãos escavaram em sua coxa.

Eu vim, sentindo-lhe absorva cada gota que eu derramei e ele agarrou minha bunda, puxando-a mais em seu rosto para obter cada pequena gota. Eu podia sentir-lhe expandir um pouco na minha boca e sabia que ele estava prestes a vir também. Eu apertei mais a sua coxa, preparando-me, e ele explodiu em minha boca e na minha garganta. Eu finalmente soltei, e ele me virou e me puxou para seu peito.

"Eu gostei disso." ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também". Eu concordei, beijando-o. Foi um beijo suave, lento e sensual.

"Você não deve me beijar assim, me deixa duro", afirmou. Eu ri em resposta. "Mas você, em geral faz isso. Você sabia que eu quase tive sexo com você na mesa de jantar do seu pai?" , ele perguntou. "Sim, quando fomos ver Charlie, eu só queria joga ali e deixar o papai saber que ESSE papai lhe da prazer."

"Então, muitas das minhas fantasias na escola eram em torno de você e eu na sala de Biologia." Eu ri, abraçando mais perto o corpo de Edward enquanto ele puxou os cobertores em torno de nós.

"Ah, é?" ele sorriu. "O que mais você fantasiou antes mesmo que eu soubesse que você gostava de mim?", ele perguntou.

**EPDV**

Eu queria saber mais. Senti essa necessidade de saber mais sobre o que ela fantasiava, o que ela queria, como eu deveria agradá-la. E no momento parecia que tudo o que eu pensava só saia da minha boca.

"É claro que há sempre a fantasia do armário do zelador." ela riu. Ela tinha feito muito disso esta noite. Mas eu adorei.

"Mmmm... Eu amo o som da sua risada. E a idéia de nós dois no armário do zelador. É clichê, mas com você seria fenomenal. Isso é o que o sexo é com você... fenomenal. Eu gosto disso. Muito. Eu quero fazer isso com você todos os dias pelo resto de nossas vidas, tudo bem?" Perguntei a ela.

Eu estava começando a ficar cansado, mas eu estava tão excitadi ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir-me endurecer com o pensamento de uma segunda vez com Bella. Mas eu a ouvi bocejar.

"Você quer dormir?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim. E você?" ela me perguntou de volta.

"Estou com muito tesão, mas muito cansado." Eu respondi o que me rendeu outro riso, me fazendo ficar ainda mais duro. Pelo amor de Deus, como pode uma risada excitar alguém?

"Sinto muito" ela se desculpou, beijando meu peito e os olhos fechando. Minha também.

"Eu te amo. Eu só vou te foder mais em meus sonhos." Eu murmurei.

"Certo" ela respondeu.

E então tudo ficou escuro até que eu comecei a sonhar. E oh, isso que é um sonho.

* * *

**Acho que eles não são coelhos, eles estão mais para ninfomaníacos, isso sim hahaha**

**Bem eu espero que consiga terminar a fic antes do final do ano, tem mais 8 capítulos e ja era.**

**Comentem por favor! **

**Beijos amores **

**xx**


	68. Esperando Pela Quarta Feira

**Disclaimer ****************************da ashel-13**: Eu sei o que todos estão pensando, "Edward, Bella, grandiosidade? Isso deve ser Stephenie Meyer." Mas vocês estão enganandos, meus amigos. Porque eu sou ashel-13.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 67 – Esperando pela quarta-feira**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Acordei tentando lembrar quando um trem tinha atropelado a minha cabeça na noite anterior. Essa era a única explicação com a qual eu poderia vir para a dor de cabeça do tamanho de Rhode Island (porque, honestamente, quem tem uma dor de cabeça do tamanho do Texas?). Eu gemi com a luz brilhante assim que abri meus olhos e atirei meu braço sobre a minha cabeça.

Decidindo que eu não me importava se eu estava no México, ou em qualquer outro lugar, eu só queria dormir e acabar com esta sensação, eu rolei e enterrei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro. Eu estava no meu caminho para adormecer novamente quando ouvi um gemido perto de mim. Eu quase ri, mas então lembrei que eu estava na mesma situação.

"Puta merda. Nós bebemos tudo do México na noite passada?" Ouvi sua voz de veludo grogue de sono ao meu lado.

Eu me virei para Edward, que estava fazendo uma tentativa de se sentar na cama. Ele era muito mais corajoso do que eu. "Hey." Eu disse, minha voz muito rouca.

"Dia." Ele respondeu. "Não posso dizer exatamente que é um bom." Ele disse, agarrando sua cabeça. Ele logo deixou cair as mãos e olhou para si mesmo e depois para mim, um sorriso cada vez maior em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Perguntei enquanto senti minhas sobrancelhas unirem.

"O que você está vestindo, amor?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu não tinha que olhar para baixo para saber. Eu podia sentir os lençóis do hotel contra a minha pele e a nítida falta de roupas íntimas.

"Edward, sim, ambos estamos nus, mas não estou fazendo nada com você quando nós dois nos sentimos assim." Eu disse a ele, fechando os olhos novamente.

Eu o senti puxar os lençóis um pouco para baixo, expondo minhas costas e beijando a pele recém-exposta ali.

"Isso não é o que eu estava pensando." Ele sussurrou contra a pele, provocando arrepios nas minhas costas. Eu pude senti-lo deitar sua bochecha contra mim enquanto descansava a cabeça nas minhas costas. "Parece que eu ganhei mais uma vez." Ele disse, suas mãos começaram a acariciar meus lados nus.

Eu gemi. Maldição. "Eu não acho que isso conta. Estávamos ambos fortemente embriagados. Além do mais, eu nem me lembro disso. Você lembra?" Tentei desesperadamente sair para não perder. Eu já tinha perdido uma aposta uma vez nesse verão, perder novamente não faria nada para o meu crédito.

"Eu me lembro um pouco. Eu acho que você poderia ter tido mais do que eu. Mas pelo que posso me lembrar... bem, eu não me importaria de mostrar-lhe novamente. Foi uma boa experiência".

Eu estava perdida. Eu realmente não lembrava de nada após o mergulho no dia anterior. Eu lembrava vagamente de vir para a nossa suíte de hotel, mas nenhum detalhe.

"Bem, você vai me contar?" Perguntei, meus olhos ainda fechados enquanto eu deitava contra o meu travesseiro.

Eu o ouvi rir. "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu poderia simplesmente mantê-lo para mim mesmo e então podemos tentar hoje à noite a mesma coisa quando nós dois pudermos lembrar".

"Edward..." Eu avisei. Eu estava além de curiosa. Normalmente, nós nunca fomos todos aventureiros. Quero dizer, se nós estávamos no quarto do hotel quando fizemos o que quer que fosse, não poderia ter sido tão ruim assim. Provavelmente apenas o inrível sexo usual. Sexo com Edward nunca era nada menos que incrível.

"Bem, eu lhe direi que eu, pelo menos, gostei muito." Eu podia sentir o sorriso contra a pele nas minhas costas e podia ouvir a diversão em sua voz. "Vou te dar uma dica. É um número".

Um número? O que... e então tudo voltou para mim. Eu rastejando em cima de Edward enquanto ele olhava e eu o tomando em minha boca. Então a sensação da sua língua sendo enterrada dentro de mim enquanto minha cabeça subia e descia sobre ele.

Fui trazida para fora da minha memória pelos lábios de Edward nas minhas costas. Virei-me de repente e a cabeça de Edward caiu comigo, pousando no meu estômago.

"Nós...?" Eu fiquei chocada. A memória era tão erótica e sensual e, Deus, a sensação.

"Mmmhmmm." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu não acho que você pretendia isso, mas com a visão que eu tinha quando você se inclinou, eu realmente não pude evitar. E você tem um gosto tão bom que eu simplesmente... mmmm. Bem, eu não me importaria de fazê-lo novamente".

Com isso ele começou a beijar a minha barriga, descendo e descendo mais.

"Edward!" Eu quase gritei. Chocado, ele olhou para mim inocentemente. "Edward, não agora. Nenhum de nós está em qualquer forma para fazer isso agora." Eu disse a ele quando a minha cabeça começou a latejar novamente.

Ele sentou-se e beijou-me de forma casta nos lábios. "Vou pegar algum Advil." Ele disse antes de sair da cama... nu. Fechei os olhos com a visão. A última coisa que eu precisava no momento era ficar excitada sobre o físico nu incrivelmente sexy de Edward.

Depois de tomar o Advil, eu tinha ligado para Alice para descobrir que ela e Jasper, e, aparentemente, Rose e Emmett, não estavam em muito melhor estado. Decidimos não nos encontrar até às 13 horas para um almoço leve e então talvez apenas relaxar na praia hoje.

Por volta das 13 horas, eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor, não muito, mas pelo menos já não me sentia como se algo tivesse me atropelado. Enquanto colocava meu biquíni no banheiro, notei que eu estava começado a queimar. Não passar protetor solar não tinha sido bom para a minha pele, e a água quente não foi uma sensação agradável. Então eu carreguei algum para o dia e então prossegui, colocando shorts e uma regata por cima.

Edward já estava em uma camisa e uma sunga, sua toalha pendurada frouxamente sobre os ombros. Peguei uma pequena bolsa para colocar roupa íntima, minha toalha e uma garrafa de água e seguimos para fora.

Quando descemos para o saguão, vimos que fomos os últimos a chegar.

"Bom, vamos lá." Jasper disse. Nenhum dos nossos amigos parecia bem.

"Espere, Carlisle e Esme não estão vindo?" Perguntei, procurando por eles ao redor.

"Uh... Acho que não. Aparentemente, o _open__bar_não os tratou bem na noite passada." Alice riu, mas era óbvio que ela não estava muito no seu humor saltitante e hiperativo... ainda.

Tudo isso mudou uma vez que estávamos sentados no restaurante, comendo o nosso café da manhã. Eu não estava no clima para muita comida, então optei por doses não saudáveis de café.

"Então, alguém sabe o que aconteceu na noite passada?" Perguntei. "Só me lembro de pedaços e peças. Do mergulho eu me lembro." Eu disse.

"Depois houve um _open__bar._" Jasper continuou. "Nós jogamos um jogo para ver quem gostava do que".

"Então decidimos ir para a cidade." Alice disse. "Eu não sei exatamente o que fizemos." Ela disse, franzindo seu rosto como se estivesse forçando a memória de volta.

Ouvi Rose começar a roncar (isso mesmo, não era um riso ou uma risadinha, ela realmente roncou) e minha atenção se voltou para ela.

"Rose, você gostaria de compartilhar o que você lembra?" Eu perguntei.

Ela estava agora completamente rindo, as lágrimas prestes a derramar pelo seu rosto. "Emmett..." Ela riu, "Mostre a eles... o que... você encontrou esta manhã." Ela mal conseguiu dizer antes de desabar em seus braços sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto.

Todos os nossos rostos viraram em expectativa na direção de Emmett. Ele não parecia muito satisfeito, mas deixou escapar um suspiro e, em seguida, levantou a camisa.

Ficamos todos em silêncio por um momento e depois, simultaneamente, irrompemos em uivos e gargalhadas.

"Emmett..." Eu ri, "Você tem..." mas eu não consegui terminar devido a uma outra rodada de gargalhadas histéricas.

"... um piercing no seu mamilo?" Edward gritou com a risada, terminando minha sentença.

Emmett deixou cair sua camiseta enquanto olhava para cada um de nós. "Não é tão engraçado. Eu simplesmente vou tirá-lo e deixar que o buraco feche".

"Isso é o que ela disse." Jasper riu. Viramos para olhar para ele com olhares questionadores enquanto ríamos do seu comentário. "O quê? Vocês todos estavam pensando isso".

"Ei, rapazes, vocês verificaram seus corpos? Eu nem lembro de ter feito a maldita coisa." Emmett disse em sua defesa. "Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós. Por exemplo, Rose, você gostaria de compartilhar o que você encontrou esta manhã?" Ele perguntou.

Nossos olhares imediatamente deslocaram para Rose, que estava apenas sorrindo. Ela se virou para nós.

"Bem, não é um piercing no mamilo." Ela explicou. "E eu realmente gostei dele." Ela puxou sua camiseta para cima um pequeno pedaço para nos mostrar o seu umbigo, que agora estava com um piercing.

"Legal!" Alice disse, apertando os olhos para olhá-lo mais de perto. "Oh, eu quero um! Bella, você deveria colocar um também".

"Uh... não." Eu disse a ela. "Eu não sou entusiasmada com a ideia de uma haste passando pela minha pele." Eu disse a eles.

"Ugh! Você é uma estraga prazeres. Vamos lá, viva um pouco." Alice provocou.

"Vou viver um pouco. Apenas sem buracos no meu corpo." Expliquei. Eles me deram olhares céticos. "Eu estava, na verdade, pensando em fazer uma tatuagem." Eu disse humildemente.

"Cale a boca!" Rose disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Bella Swan com uma tatuagem. Bom senhor, Alice, ela está fazendo sexo e agora sendo tatuada. Nós a transformamos em uma garota má".

"Sério, uma tatuagem?" Edward me perguntou.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a aquecer com toda a atenção que eu estava recebendo. E então eu comecei a pensar sobre isso. _Edward__ gostaria__ disso?__ Ele __acharia__ nojento?_ Eu não tinha certeza. Não era algo que já tivéssemos conversado antes.

Eu me virei para ele. "Tudo bem?" Perguntei-lhe.

"É o seu corpo, amor." Ele disse com um sorriso, mas depois se inclinou para sussurrar para mim. "Mas eu, pelo menos, acho que é muito sexy".

Eu sorri para ele e ele continuou. "Posso escolher o local?" Ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Você vai ser o único a vê-la mais, além de mim." Eu ri.

"Ok, então. Vamos mais tarde para Bella fazer sua tatuagem e eu fazer meu piercing." Alice declarou. "Ooo, então depois todos nós podemos sair para dançar".

"Hey, Alice, você _sabe_ que fomos dançar na noite passada, certo?" Jasper perguntou.

Edward, Alice e eu olhamos para ele com expressões confusas. Claramente nós três não lembrávamos dessa parte da noite.

"Quando?" Edward perguntou.

"Bem, eu acho que foi após o piercing." Rose disse. "Mas eu não posso ter certeza. Pela maneira que você e Bella estavam na pista de dança, é difícil imaginar que vocês teriam sido capazes de ir a qualquer lugar além do seu quarto de hotel." Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não me lembro de dançar".

"Bem, isso poderia ser porque vocês dois não estavam exatamente dançando." Emmett riu. "Foi mais como vocês dois transando com roupas".

Meu rosto começou a queimar com as possibilidades do que fizemos na noite passada. "Tão ruim assim?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, você poderia dizer isso." Jasper riu. "Edward, eu tenho que dizer que fiquei um pouco impressionado. Eu nunca soube que você poderia segurar Bella em torno da sua cintura por tanto tempo enquanto você tinha uma transa seca com ela".

Isto superou tudo. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão envergonhada. Não com a conversa com Esme, não quando Emmett e Jasper estavam falando sobre a minha vida sexual e de Edward. Nunca.

"Sim, acho que todas as senhoras lá apreciaram quando Bella desabotoou sua camisa. Garota, você estava lambendo o peito dele como se fosse um picolé. A maioria dos caras lá estava prestes a atacar você".

"Pelo menos essa foi a única coisa que eu lambi." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"Bem, em público." Edward sussurrou para mim com um sorriso.

"Eu não estaria sorrindo, senhor." Emmett riu. "Eu não lembro muito, mas eu definitivamente lembro do meu pequeno ex-puritano irmão fazendo _alguma__ coisa_ nela sob o vestido dela contra uma parede da boate".

"Oh Deus." Eu disse, cobrindo meu rosto agora vermelho tomate. "Nunca mais".

"Eu diria. Cara, mas não se preocupe, Alice estava fingindo que Jasper era o seu pônei pela fração que eu me lembro." Rose riu. "Eu claramente lembro dela gritando 'yee-ha' e, em seguida, batendo-lhe enquanto ela montava nas costas dele".

Enquanto eles meditavam sobre a vaqueira Alice, eu me virei para Edward. "Não podemos nunca ficar bêbados juntos novamente. Eu não posso acreditar que fizemos isso".

"Calma, amor. Nenhum de nós é do tipo que bebe com frequência. Da primeira vez que você bebeu, você estava com o meu irmão idiota e melhor amigo, e na noite passada, estávamos todos no México. Isso é esperado." Ele riu na última parte.

"Ok, chega de lembranças." Alice disse. "Vamos até a praia relaxar antes de ter uma noite de diversão e nada de bebidas... bem, pelo menos não para Bella e Edward. Eu não preciso ver meu irmão assim." Ela riu.

Pagamos a conta e, em seguida, tomamos a limusine de volta ao nosso hotel, já que ele ficava bem em frente à praia. Em seguida encontramos um local agradável sob um grande guarda-sol e colocamos nossas toalhas lá em baixo. Estava bem lotada, uma vez que era para o hotel, e tivemos a sorte de ainda conseguir um guarda-sol.

Depois todos nós retiramos as nossas roupas, ficando nos trajes de banho, e então corremos sobre a areia quente para a água refrescante. Assim que eu estava na água, Edward tinha me pegado e começou a me levar mais fundo no oceano.

Chutei minhas pernas e me debati todo o caminho, tentando fazê-lo me colocar para baixo, o que ele finalmente fez, deixando-me cair na água. Eu podia ouvir suas risadas lá debaixo e, no meu caminho para cima, eu puxei sua sunga, rindo sozinha quando surgi.

Mas, para minha surpresa, ele não fez nenhum movimento para curvar-se e trazê-la de volta.

"Você não está ficando atrevida." Ele meditou enquanto aquele sorriso torto brincava em seus lábios e ele caminhava em minha direção.

"Edward." Eu disse, dando um passo atrás para longe dele, mas tropeçando em meu pé cavado na areia e caindo nele.

Ele, naturalmente, me pegou e eu me vi olhando diretamente para o seu abdômen, já que a água mal cobria sua região inferior.

"O que você está olhando, Senhorita Swan?" Ele perguntou, divertido.

Ele me puxou em pé e em direção ao seu corpo, meu peito pressionando contra o seu e eu pude senti-lo no meu estômago. E então, eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Agarrei sua nuca e trouxe seus lábios até os meus para um beijo profundo, apaixonado e cheio de luxúria. Se o sexo pudesse ser alcançado a partir de apenas um beijo, certamente seria aquele beijo. Não havia realmente nenhuma outra maneira de descrevê-lo.

Enquanto nossas mãos percorriam um ao outro, nós esquecemos completamente todos os outros na praia ou na água. Agradeci a Deus que ele nos trouxe um pouco longe de todo mundo e nós poderíamos ficar ali por horas nos beijando. E se isso acontecesse, seria um tempo bem gasto, porque depois de nós voltarmos para a faculdade, quem saberia quando poderíamos fazer isso novamente.

* * *

**Meu Deus eles são loucos. Emmett com um piercing, Bella querendo uma tatuagem lol **

**O verão está acabando junto com a fic. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	69. Praia, Tatuagem, Limo

**********************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Twilight não é meu. Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer. Pareço um robô... mal funcionando. Perigo, Perigo Will Robinson.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 68 – Praia, tatuagem, limo**

**EPDV**

Eu puxei minha Bella ainda mais fundo na água, até que estávamos com os ombros e os nossos corpos bem cobertos pela água. Se eu estava sendo honesto comigo mesmo, eu nunca pretendi que beijo fosse junto com a mão. Eu só queria brincar com ela um pouco... provocá-la.

Mas quando meus lábios a encontraram, todo o resto foi esquecido, e eu não me importava. Minhas mãos acariciavam a pele exposta de seu biquíni e eu puxei-a apertada contra mim, ela sem dúvida sentia exatamente como me fez sentir e quando eu puxei-a ainda mais perto de meu corpo nu, um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Minhas mãos correram até seus seios, escovando apenas levemente sobre eles, maravilhado com o fato de que este suave toque poderia fazer com os seu mamilos ficando eretos, acenando para mim.

Mas em vez de prolongar ali, eles viajaram para suas costas e para baixo em seu quadril e sua bunda redonda. Eu a segurei e levantei um pouco até que ela colocou os pés em torno da minha cintura, trazendo o núcleo quente contra a minha ereção.

"Ei vocês dois, nada disso!" Voz de Emmett interrompeu o curso que eu estava pensando.

"Sim, você esteve bastante nessa posição na noite passada na pista de dança." Jasper acrescentou.

Então esse ia ser um daqueles dias. Um dia de amigos, não deixando tendo qualquer momento a sós com a sua muito atraente e no momento malcriada (para não mencionar tentadora) namorada. Eu percebi que precisava passar a última semana com minha família e amigos, e eu queria. Mas naquele momento particular, a única coisa em minha mente era Bella. O jeito que ela olhava para mim e o jeito que me fazia sentir.

Com um suspiro, eu coloquei pé de Bella de volta na areia. Ela me deu esse biquinho adorável. O lábio inferior para fora e ambos inchados dos beijos. Inclinei-me e coloquei um beijo ali, chupando o lábio inferior um pouco.

"Eu não gosto disso também, amor. Acredite em mim, eu teria muito mais continuar o que estávamos fazendo."

Ela sorriu para mim. "Contanto que eu não sou a única sofrendo."

"Acredite, amor, você não é."

Depois de puxar a minha sunga, caminhamos para o resto do pessoal que estavam jogando com uma bola de praia, na água, mandando para frente e para trás.

"Já era hora." Alice riu.

"No entanto não o suficiente para concluir." Eu olhei para o meu irmão mais velho.

"Não se preocupe, haverá tempo suficiente para isso mais tarde. Jesus. Vocês o fazem todas as noites, acho que podem passar um dia sem sexo, pelo menos."

Bella escondeu o rosto no meu peito enquanto ficou vermelha. E eu só a segurei sorrindo pelo comentário do Emmett. Quem teria pensado que Emmett iria criticar a vida sexual de alguém? Eu com certeza não.

"Ok, chega dessa coisa de criança. Queremos uma revanche da Luta de Frango." Jasper anunciou, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Como atuais campeões, nós educadamente declinamos." Eu disse a ele, sabendo exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

"Gostaria de pensar que você não se importaria de ter mais esse tipo de reação". Jasper continuou.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu podia ver o olhar curioso de Bella indo e voltando entre nós dois. "Edward, qual a reação? O que ele está falando?" perguntou ela.

Meu olhar para Jasper intensificou e ele apenas sorriu para mim. "A reação que você sempre tira dele." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Tudo bem caras, vamos lá. Só vamos ficar aqui para um pouco mais." Rose disse, impaciente. Enviei-lhe um sorriso agradecido e ela assentiu em reconhecimento.

Passamos o tempo nadando e Emmett e Jasper continuaram tentando me vencer em uma corrida, mas nunca conseguiram. Jasper sempre ficava apenas um cabelo atrás de mim. Ele era rápido, mas eu era mais rápido. Emmett sempre era o último, muito grande e musculoso para ser capaz de manter o nosso ritmo, mas isso nunca o impediu de tentar.

"Tudo bem então." Jasper anunciou após a terceira corrida de natação. "Que tal ver quem ganha uma corrida a pé?" ele sugeriu.

Eu assenti. "O que você quiser." Eu concordei.

As meninas assistiram a partir da água, como Jasper e eu nadávamos de volta para a praia. Ficamos na areia e olhamos para o trecho. As pessoas estavam limpando agora. Sem mais famílias, apenas adultos da nossa idade ou todos estavam na água ou e m suas toalhas, deixando uma longa faixa de areia para a nossa corrida.

"Em suas marcas", Alice gritou.

"Preparar," Bella continuou.

"VÃO!" gritavam.

E nós o fizemos. Tratava-se de um caminho de 200 metros através da areia molhada, os nossos pés chutando enquanto nós fomos e ignoramos os olhares enquanto corríamos entre as pessoas. Foi uma corrida apertada o tempo todo, nós constantemente corríamos lado a lado. Até o final disso. Empurrei-me apenas um pouco mais forte e venceu por um centímetro.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, o nosso lado apoiando-nos em nossos joelhos enquanto tentávamos recuperar o fôlego. Olhei para encontrar o meu melhor amigo sorrindo para mim.

"Eu quase alcancei você." Jasper sorriu como sua respiração ainda veio rápida e superficial.

"Quase... não perto o bastante." Respondi.

"Um.. hey rapazes." Nós dois olhamos para cima para ver uma menina loira e sua amiga de cabelo preto olhando para nós.

"Olá". Jasper saudou amavelmente. A loira estava olhando para ele com olhos vidrados e eu teria rido se não fosse pela menina de cabelos negros dando-me exatamente o mesmo olhar.

"Vocês são corredores muito bons", disse a loira, seu rosto ficando vermelho e olhando para a areia.

"Umm... obrigado?" Jasper fez soar como uma pergunta.

"Hey, eu vou deixar vocês conversando. Vou verificar os outros." Eu disse com um sorriso como eu Jasper deu um tapa nas costas. Ele olhou para mim enquanto me afastava de volta para todos os outros.

"VOCÊ GANHOU!" Bella riu enquanto corria para os meus braços. A peguei e rodei em círculos antes de colocá-la de volta para baixo.

"Você faz parecer como se tivesse duvidado de mim." Eu o provocava.

"Nunca".

"Hey, Eddie? Onde está Jasper?" minha irmã perguntou.

Deixei escapar uma risada. "Duas meninas queriam cumprimentá-lo pela sua execução." Eu sorri.

"Edward!" ela gritou, batendo os pés. "Você o deixou sozinho? Você é um idiota." Ela golpeou as costas da minha cabeça, só me fazendo rir mais para ela e então ela correu para onde Jasper estava de pé.

O sol estava quase se pondo nesse tempo, então nos vestimos e nos encontramos na limo na frente do hotel. Nós tínhamos parado por minha mãe e meu pai para ver se eles gostariam de se juntar a nós. Mas depois de ouvir alguns ruídos e algumas coisas quebrando, decidimos que era melhor não perturbá-los.

Então fomos pro estúdio de tatuagem mais próximo que não era tão longe. Não era longe de onde o cruzeiro estava noite anterior, por isso deve ter sido o mesmo lugar onde Rose e Emmett fizeram os seus piercings (apesar de Emmett tinham tomado o seu fora, decidindo deixar o buraco de perto).

O homem não falava Inglês incrivelmente bem, mas eu não gostei da maneira como seus olhos permaneceram nas três meninas.

"Ah, os americanos. Como posso ajudar?" perguntou ele.

"Quero colocar um piercing no umbigo!" Alice disse.

"Tudo bem então. Qualquer outra coisa para o resto de vocês?" ele perguntou seus olhos apenas descansando sobre as meninas.

"Existe uma tatuadora aqui?" Perguntei-lhe. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu iria deixar esse cara tocar a pele Bella.

"Sim. Eu sou a única taturadora aqui." Uma mulher veio até nós, afastando o homem. Seu cabelo estava cortado até os ombros e estava para trás. Obviamente era americana "E a melhor daqui. Eu sou Layla". Ela disse esticando a mão em minha direção.

Eu segurei sua mão cumprimentando-a. "Layla. Eu sou Edward e esta é a minha namorada, Bella. Ela gostaria de fazer uma tatuagem com você."

Ela olhou para Bella mais uma vez. "Entendi. Então você simplesmente não quer suas mãos gordurosas tocando sua menina, hein?"

"Sim, simplesmente isso." Eu ri.

"Bem, ele não é protetor?" ela sorriu para Bella.

"De fato ele é. Acho que é bastante sexy." Bella respondeu.

"Eu vejo." Layla respondeu de volta. "Tudo bem, vamos levá-la a uma cadeira e começar a escreve." Bella e eu a seguimos até um lugar mais distante na loja, onde tinha um conjunto de duas cadeiras.

Eu vi o cara levar Alice e os outros para uma parte separada da loja para ela fazer o piercing.

Sentei-me na cadeira vazia ao lado de Bella e Layla ficou na frente dela.

"Então, você sabe o que você quer?" Layla perguntou-lhe.

"Sim. Vai ser muito simples e pequeno." Bella respondeu. "Aqui..." ela levantou a camisa um pouco e puxou a frente de sua bermuda um pouco para baixo, expondo a pele na parte de baixo do estômago apenas na frente do seu quadril. O lugar seria coberto por roupas e só será visto se ela quisesse.

"Eu quero um B em font de Inglês antigo e um E do lado e um pouco mais abaixo." Eu olhei para ela, completamente oh e me comoveu que ela queria incorporar-me sobre ela. Ela estaria claramente marcada como minha para sempre (ou até que ela quisesse retirá-lo).

O processo levou cerca de uma hora e meia. A tatuagem era simples e pequena, mas a tinta preta estava linda contra a sua pele pálida. Eu segurei a sua mãe e ela se recusou a ver a agulha trabalhando em sua pele. Ocasionalmente, ela apertava a minha mão mais forte quando isso doía mais. Eu não gostava de vê-la com qualquer tipo de dor, mas não pude deixar de sorrir a cada aperto de mão. É assim que seria quando/se nós nos casássemos e tivéssemos uma família? Eu esperava por isso. Eu queria estar com ela para ver. Para experimentá-lo com ela.

No momento em que terminamos, todos os outros já estavam esperando por nós, incluindo uma Alice parecendo feliz.

"Oooo, vamos vê-lo!" Rose disse, correndo em nossa direção.

"Eu não posso, está coberto agora," Bella disse com um sorriso. "Mas eu adoro!" ela sorriu. "Alice deixe-me ver."

Alice levantou a camisa um pouco para mostrar o seu umbigo. Era um diamante cor de rosa... é claro.

"Agora, vamos voltar para o hotel e nos mimar no clube. Vamos lá, temos que ir dançar!" Alice disse.

Uma vez de volta ao hotel, Alice insistiu em escolher algo para Bella a usar que mostrasse sua tatuagem. Eu não gostei dessa idéia. A tatuagem era bastante baixa e eu não queria olhos vagando por lá.

Mas Alice era Alice, então Bella acabou vestindo a bermuda jeans mais baixa e mais curta que eu já tinha visto. A blusa era de um azul marinho de alças que chegava apenas no umbigo dela. Ela parecia casual e sexy. Não era uma roupa como a que ela usou no quarto de julho... que tinha muito mais pele. Mas em vez disso, isso era algo que você vê pessoas usando no dia a dia, nela só conseguiu parecer incrível.

Assim que entramos no clube, isso parecia vagamente familiar. Nada realmente específico, mas era mais uma sensação de déjà vu. O pequeno lugar estav a ainda mais quente, com o ar mexicano. Todo mundo estava dançando com o suor escorrendo de sua pele e a luz refletindo no escuro.

Puxei Bella para mais perto de mim para ter certeza que ela não fosse arrastada pelo mar de pessoas. "Nada de bebida para nós esta noite." Sussurrei para ela.

"Eu nunca mais quero beber de novo", ela riu.

Rose pegou a mão de Bella e arrastou-a para a pista de dança com ela e Alice. Eu sorri para como todos nós éramos perfeitos juntos.

As três começaram a dançar juntas, uma linha das três dançando junto. Não foi muito excitante para mim. Com a minha melhor amiga garota e minha irmã... não era pra mim. Em vez disso, encontrei-me querendo roubar Bella para que ela pudesse fazer isso em mim.

Dei um passo para frente, só para ter as duas mãos me segurar por meus ombros. Olhei para encontrar Jasper e Emmett atrás de mim. Dei-lhes um olhar interrogativo.

"Só porque você não gosta, não desperdice para nós." Jasper disse. Eu me perguntei se Alice sabia exatamente como seu namorado pode ser às vezes com tesão.

"Você é um homem estranho. E você... Emmett, Alice é a nossa irmã!" Eu gritei para ele.

"Isso é verdade. No entanto, estou ignorando-a. Eu só estou apreciando a vista de Rose e Bella," ele respondeu.

Eu bati na sua nuca e depois foi pegar Bella, afastando-a das meninas e do olhar dos caras.

"Olá estranho", ela sorriu para mim enquanto colocava as suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

"Olá para você. Então, está se divertindo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim, estou. Esta viagem inteira tem sido nada menos do que incrível." Ela disse, descansando a cabeça no meu peito. Nós não dançamos por um tempo, só ficamos ali, abraçados e esquecendo de todo o resto.

Mas os outros logo nos encontraram e começaram a dançar em torno de nós em seus casais. Assim que isso aconteceu Bella virou-se e minhas mãos a puxaram de volta para o meu peito enquanto ela dançava contra mim. Nós todos olhamos um para o outro, estávamos próximos. Gostaríamos de falar e rir sobre a música e balançarmos para frente e para trás.

Mas logo, eu perdi todo o conhecimento de que todos estavam ali. Meus olhos estavam focados em Bella enquanto ela sorria para eles, a maneira como ela jogava o seu cabelo sobre o ombro para tentar manter-se mais refrescada. O suor aparecia em sua pele, assim como estava na minha, e pelo jeito que ela estava se movendo contra mim.

Desci a cabeça para beijar o lado esquerdo do seu pescoço, do lado que seu cabelo não estava lotado. Eu podia sentir a umidade contra meus lábios e provei o sal contra a minha língua. Meus braços automaticamente a puxaram para mais perto de mim, fazendo-a ofegar.

Eu sorri contra a sua pele, amando os ruídos que podia tê-la fazendo para mim.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Eu senti o arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e comecei a morder e lamber sua orelha tornou isso ainda mais difícil enquanto moia contra mim levando-me a fazer os meus próprios barulhos.

Ela se virou e eu vi que seus olhos já estavam vidrados, assim como os meus provavelmente estavam. Eu não fechei os olhos ou não desviei dela enquanto inclinei a cabeça para beijá-la. Ela aprofundou instantaneamente, deixando-me saber que ela estava tão disposta quanto eu.

"Talvez devêssemos tomar um ar?" Eu sugeri.

Ela olhou para cima, chocada. "O quê? Não, por quê? Eu quero ficar aqui com você", ela disse, atacando meus lábios novamente. Eu amei essa Bella com vontade.

Eu a empurrei para trás suavemente. "Confie em mim, eu também. Vamos lá para fora por um par de momento." Ela olhou um pouco magoada, mas assentiu tristemente.

Fui até os nossos amigos para lhes avisar. "Ei, Bella e eu vamos tomar um ar. Ela não está se sentindo muito bem." Eu menti.

"Bem, não é este o oposto da noite passada." Jasper ponderou. Alice deu um tapa no braço dele.

"Ok, Edward. Cuide dela", ela disse.

Eu assenti e arrastei Bella pela mão para fora do clube.

A limo estava esperando onde tínhamos deixado e eu abri a porta para Bella entrar. Ela fez isso sem dizer uma palavra e eu segui, fechando e trancando a porta.

A divisória rolou e Henry, nosso motorista olhou para mim. "Para onde, senhor?" perguntou ele.

"Nenhum lugar, Henry. Nós só precisávamos sair do clube por um momento. Por que você não faz uma pausa por um tempo? Nós vamos ficar aqui até você voltar." Eu disse a ele.

Ele assentiu e fechou a divisória antes de sair.

"Edward, realmente eu me sinto bem. Vamos simplesmente ir para o ba..." mas antes que ela pudesse terminar meus lábios estavam cobrindo os seus. Eu deixei a minha mão direita tocar no cabelo do seu pescoço e a outra foi na pequena parte das suas costas para trazê-la perto de mim.

No início, era óbvio que ela ficou chocada, mas se derreteu em mim e suas mãos encontraram seu caminho para o meu cabelo, torcendo e puxando em todas as direções. Mas, eventualmente deslizou para o meu peito arrancou a minha camisa tirando pela minha cabeça. Seus lábios estavam junto aos meus num piscar de olhos enquanto sentia suas pequenas mãos quentes em meu peito, pressionando levemente como se quisesse me memorizar pelo toque. Desceu pelos músculos do meu estômago e, em seguida, ela começou a desabotoar a calça e puxar o zíper. Levantei-me um pouco para ela os tirar de mim e ignorou as minhas meias e sapatos também.

Eu deslizei suas alças para baixo e depois puxei o resto de sua camisa para ver seu peito bonito. Eu lambia o topo dos montes enquanto mudei a blusa para baixo no seu estômago, onde ficou por um momento.

Eu agarrei suas pernas longas para tirar os sapatos e, em seguida, tirei seus shorts apertados enquanto as minhas mãos roçavam a pele recém-exposta do seu bumbum, coxas e panturrilhas. Tirei a sua blusa, deixando-a sem nada, além de uma calcinha de renda vermelha.

Eu a empurrei para baixo, no assento e pairei acima dela, beijando seu pescoço e descendo para seus seios, gastando uma quantidade especial de tempo lá, curtindo cada suspiro e gemido que ela me proporcionava. Então me movi do seu estômago para a calcinha vermelha. Tirei com pressa e contemplei sua perfeita pele, pálida. Somente a marca sobre ela, tinha agora uma pequena marca em preto, fazendo-a somente minha.

Ela puxou minha boxer, mas não conseguiu tirá-los sem a minha ajuda. Os tirei em um instante, não sendo capaz de esperar mais. Essa pequena marca preta me excitava tanto quanto ela, mesmo sabendo que estava vindo, eu me empurrei completamente dentro dela.

"PORRA!" ela gemeu. "Oh meu deus. Oh sim, Edward." Ela gritou meu nome.

Eu não mostrei misericórdia. Não houve construção de algo. Em vez disso entrei com força e sai, sem parar. Ela veio quase que instantaneamente, mas eu continuei. Eu queria fazer isso durar mais.

As unhas cavaram sobre as minhas costas e eu adorava a sensação. Ela já estava marcada, e agora ela estava me marcando. Enquanto mordia a minha pele, eu quase cheguei a libertação, mas cerrei os dentes juntos em um esforço para não o fazer.

Levantei-me sobre os meus joelhos e afastei mais as suas pernas, permitindo-me ver exatamente o que eu estava fazendo com ela. Enquanto eu olhava meu pau entrar e sair dela, eu não consegui aguentar mais e me deixei cair nisso, fazendo-a gozar comigo.

Sai dela e nós ficamos nos assentos de couro completamente exaustos. Depois de alguns momentos para recuperar a nossa respiração, eu fui para cima dela novamente. Desci a cabeça até a sua tatuagem recém-adquirida e beijei suavemente, ganhando um sonoro "mmmmm" do meu amor.

"Eu realmente gostei disso, você sabe." Eu disse a ela.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Beijei a marca mais uma vez, e depois beijei-a. "Eu te amo". Eu disse a ela.

"E eu a você", ela respondeu.

Depois disso, nós nos vestimos e ficamos ali por cerca de 15 minutos, até que Henry bateu na nossa janela, deixando-nos saber que ele estava de volta. Voltamos para o clube e uma vez encontramos Jasper e Alice, imediatamente começamos a rir.

As pernas de Alice estavam enroladas em volta do meu melhor amigo e eles estavam em uma transa seca. Oh as coisas que ensinamos uns aos outros durante o verão.

* * *

**Dedico o capítulo para a Dora muah* Linda s2**

**Amei a tatuagem da Bella, o Edward poderia ter feito uma também né? Pequena e tal...**

**Bem bem... sei que tem muita gente lendo, e a fic ta acabando, então vamos fazer uma forcinha, logo logo a fic acaba, vamos nos despedir dela comentando ta bom?**

**Posto no sábado :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	70. Quinta Feira Inocente

**Disclaimer da ashel-13: **Eu não possuo Twilight, mas agora estou ficando realmente animada por Amanhecer… grita.

******Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da ashel-13 que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 69 – Quinta-feira inocente**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Depois de passar o resto da noite no clube, voltamos ao nosso hotel, sentindo-nos felizes e vivos e, o mais importante, não mais de ressaca. Nós não fomos para os nossos quartos separados, em vez disso, fomos todos bater à porta do quarto de Carlisle e Esme.

Esme abriu para nós com um sorriso no rosto e usando um dos roupões do hotel.

"Olá, crianças." Ela sorriu. "Vocês tiveram uma noite divertida?"

"Foi adorável, Esme." Eu respondi.

"Nós simplesmente pensamos em perguntar se vocês desejariam passar mais tempo com a gente." Alice disse a ela. "Vamos embora no sábado e achamos que deveríamos ficar juntos".

Carlisle veio de trás vestido com uma camiseta branca e calças de pijama azul. "É claro. Nós amaríamos passar mais algum tempo com vocês, crianças".

Nós todos nos amontoamos no quarto deles e sentamos ao redor da suíte, falando sobre a nossa noite... apesar de Carlisle e Esme não partilharem muito sobre o que eles estavam fazendo. Antes que eu percebesse, meus olhos estavam caindo e minha cabeça estava descansando no colo de Edward enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu estava em nossa cama na nossa própria suíte de hotel. Sorri para o sol derramando pela janela do nosso quarto e inalei o cheiro forte de Edward que estava na nossa cama.

"Bom dia, amor." Veio aquela voz de veludo. "Espero que você tenha tido sonhos agradáveis." Ele continuou docemente enquanto sua mão empurrava o cabelo para fora dos meus olhos.

"Sempre." Respondi. "Eles eram sobre você".

Ele riu antes de se inclinar para beijar minha testa. "Devemos ir, amor. Está um lindo dia lá fora e eles querem caminhar por algumas das lojas da cidade." Ele disse, varrendo o cobertor das suas pernas e levantando-se.

"Mmm ok." Eu murmurei no travesseiro antes de empurrar-me para fora da cama.

Tomamos banho juntos, não fazendo nada além de roubar beijos rápidos entre nos lavarmos. Foi um banho doce... um confortável. Um que nos disse que poderíamos simplesmente ser confortáveis um com o outro, não importa o lugar... que ainda nos amávamos. Nós nos amávamos. Nosso relacionamento não era puramente sexual... era muito mais do que isso.

"Você roubou a minha inocência, Senhorita Swan." Edward riu enquanto me secava.

"Eu acho que você está errado, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse a ele honestamente.

"Oh? Importa-se de explicar?" Ele perguntou.

"Nós ainda somos inocentes." Eu sorri. "Tivemos um ao outro de muitas maneiras." Eu expliquei com um sorriso, "Mas nós ainda somos inocentes".

E eu acreditava nisso. Só porque tínhamos escolhido nos compartilhar completamente, não significava que tivéssemos perdido a inocência. Não é isso que é a inocência... não para mim. É muito mais profundo do que apenas ser contaminados sexualmente.

Acabamos ficando prontos em confortável silêncio e, cada vez que eu pegava Edward me olhando, eu não podia deixar de sorrir. Era tão certo pertencer a ele. Saber que eu era dele e ele era meu.

Nós todos nos encontramos no hall de entrada mais uma vez e decidimos que hoje apenas andaríamos por toda parte, sem necessidade de limusine. Alice e Rose vieram e enlaçaram os braços comigo, tal como fazíamos na escola, e nós andamos em três, enquanto os rapazes, provavelmente, nos davam olhares estranhos, ou balançavam a cabeça com as nossas palhaçadas, e Carlisle e Esme apenas observavam de trás a sua família.

A primeira loja que entramos tinha lindos vestidos de verão. Alice, obviamente, foi capaz de encontrar um vestido rosa brilhante frente única com padrões de flores brancas. Ela ficou tão animada, praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo com o que encontrou.

Estávamos pensando em nós três comprarmos o mesmo vestido, mas em cores diferentes, simplesmente para ficarmos ridículas. Mas depois de considerar o quanto eles pareciam o refugo das Destiny Child, decidimos contra isso.

As lojas estavam cheias de chapéus de palha e óculos de sol... um paraíso de verão. Eu parei na frente do espelho experimentando grandes chapéus de palha com óculos de aviador, fazendo com que Alice e Rose rachassem de rir. Nós achamos que era muito engraçado, até que viramos para encontrar Emmett com um sombrero verde e azul em sua cabeça.

Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para si mesmo no espelho. Ao lado dele Edward e Jasper estavam inclinados um no outro rindo, enquanto Esme tinha sua mão sobre a boca tentando esconder o riso e Carlisle estava tentando cobrir sua risada com uma tosse.

"Oh, ROSE!" Emmett gritou. "Eu tenho que ter isso. Olhe para ele. Eu estou surpreendente nisso." Ele disse, sorrindo e girando de um lado para outro como se o chapéu fizesse parte do seu corpo.

Eu estava encostada em Alice rindo tanto enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

No final Emmett conseguiu o sombrero. Rose nos contou como ela estava envergonhada dele, mas nada pôde fazer senão rir e derreter quando Emmett implorou a ela. Ela poderia ser durona, mas Emmett a afetava exatamente como Edward fazia comigo. Ela só não o deixava saber disso.

Continuamos até o almoço, quando encontramos um pequeno restaurante e paramos para comer alguma coisa, já que tínhamos pulado o café da manhã. Havia cadeiras e pequenas mesas para dois ao sol. E Alice e eu deixamos Edward e Jasper para que pudéssemos sentar ao lado uma da outra.

Eu amava ser capaz de passar algum tempo com minha melhor amiga depois de perceber que nós não tivemos muito tempo sozinhas durante o verão. Mas tudo isso mudaria quando voltássemos para a faculdade. Quando pensei nisso, não pude evitar a carranca que veio ao meu rosto. Eu conseguiria passar uma tonelada de tempo com Alice, mas eu perderia o meu Edward. Balancei o pensamento da minha cabeça.

Eu tinha Carlisle e Esme tirando fotos de mim e minhas garotas para ficar no nosso quarto. Eu também tirei fotos de Emmett segurando Rose ao estilo de noiva. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto sua cabeça foi jogada para trás com a risada. E uma de Edward e Jasper, em que ambos me deram uma pose de falsos modelos, sem sorrisos, apenas suas sobrancelhas levantadas. E uma de Carlisle e Esme segurando as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto olhavam um para o outro.

Estas eram as memórias que eu manteria comigo. As fotos que fariam meu coração disparar e um sorriso vir ao meu rosto sempre que eu olhasse para eles, e que me deixariam saber que eu realmente pertencia a algum lugar.

Fizemos mais compras, mas acabamos apenas andando na praia até o final do dia. Tiramos nossos sapatos e deixamos nossos pés afundarem na areia quente. Mas quando ficou muito quente, nós nos mudamos para caminhar na areia molhada exatamente na linha de costa.

Edward e Jasper acharam que seria engraçado andar na água e respingar em mim e Alice. Nós gritamos como as garotas que éramos enquanto ríamos e tentávamos fugir dos nossos garotos. Corri o mais rápido que pude para longe de Edward, mas ele foi mais rápido e pegou-me rapidamente.

Ele me pegou e começou a se mover em direção à água.

"EDWARD, NÃO!" Eu gritei para ele enquanto ria e chutava, tentando sair dos seus braços. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, COLOQUE-ME NO CHÃO!" Eu gritei, agarrando firmemente em torno do seu pescoço para que eu não caísse.

Ele parou em seu caminho e seu aperto sobre mim aumentou. "Ou o quê, amor? Você vai me punir?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Edward." Eu disse, nada comovida, "Isso não é engraçado. Coloque-me no chão AGORA!" Eu gritei para ele. Eu realmente não estava com vontade de cair na água e ficar encharcada, depois ter que caminhar de volta assim.

"Deus, Bella, você é tão quente quando está irritada. E eu _amo_quando você grita comigo assim. Você é tão loucamente sexy. A forma como suas bochechas ficam vermelhas e quentes, e seu peito começa a subir e descer. " Ele moveu a cabeça mais perto da minha. "Mmmm..."

Eu tinha completamente parado de respirar, não esperando nada disso. E então o único ruído que saiu quando eu tentei dizer algo para ele foi um pequeno gemido. Ele me colocou no chão, mas teve que envolver seus braços em volta de mim quando meus joelhos decidiram tremer e ceder sob mim.

"Cuidado, amor. Não queremos que você se machuque." Ele se inclinou mais perto de mim. "Além disso, pretendo fazê-la doer de uma forma boa esta noite, você não vai acreditar".

E isso foi tudo o que ele disse. É com o que ele me deixou. Após essas palavras que me deixaram muito incrivelmente nervosa e meu estômago em nós, ele apenas envolveu um braço ao redor da minha cintura e começou a me levar de volta para os outros.

"Certo, pessoal, agora o que vocês querem fazer?" Carlisle perguntou. "Qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem".

"Bem, vamos encontrar um bar e comer alguma coisa." Jasper falou. "É quase hora do jantar e eu poderia aceitar uma cerveja".

Caminhamos ao longo da praia novamente para um pequeno bar divertido que mais parecia uma cabana do que um bar. Era tão bonito e divertido, e havia música tocando enquanto as pessoas ficavam cada vez mais turbulentas quanto mais bebiam.

Mas nós não comemos muito. Eu descartei a bebida, a sensação de ressaca da outra manhã ainda estava muito fresca na minha mente para querer tomar um gole sequer. Mas todo mundo tinha algo para beber.

Notei um cara no bar que não tirava seus olhos de Esme, e Carlisle colocou seu braço ao redor dela e olhou para o cara. Virei meu rosto no ombro de Edward para não rir. Toda a família dele devia estar acostumada com isso. Ainda era engraçado ver que até mesmo os pais ainda recebem olhares. Mas, novamente, os dois também eram incrivelmente bonitos. Eu sempre tinha achado Carlisle incrivelmente bonito.

Voltamos para o hotel, não participando da vida noturna naquela noite. Mas as coisas estavam a pleno vapor nas ruas com as pessoas indo a lugares e rindo em toda parte.

Em vez disso, dissemos boa noite uns para os outros no corredor das nossas suítes e seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade desde que Edward e eu tínhamos tido uma noite tranquila sozinhos. Apenas tempo para gastar um com o outro.

Fui tomar banho e depois troquei para uma camisola de seda e coloquei o roupão macio do hotel em torno de mim, amando a maciez.

Saí do banheiro para encontrar Edward já com as calças do pijama e sentado em nossa cama com as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele abriu os braços para mim e eu de bom grado corri para ele e aconcheguei-me em seu peito.

Seus braços esfregaram contra o material macio nos meus braços e seu queixo descansou na minha cabeça.

**EPOV**

O dia todo eu não consegui parar de olhar para Bella. Ela simplesmente parecia tão feliz, tão _certo_. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la assim para sempre. Ela riu e sorriu com Alice e Rose e todos nós... todos os oito de nós, simplesmente se encaixando muito perfeitamente.

Nós éramos uma família perfeita. Hoje provou isso. Mas, no final do dia, eu sabia que acabaria. Naquela manhã, Bella tinha dito que ainda éramos inocentes... que embora tivéssemos nossas fantasias sexuais cumpridas, que não tínhamos realmente perdido isso.

Eu acreditei nela. Eu acreditei nela porque era verdade. Nossa inocência não havia sido tomada, ou retirada. Tivemos uma vida feliz... vidas de Stepford. Tivemos momentos difíceis, com certeza, mas todo mundo tem. Mas nós realmente nunca tínhamos encontrado nada de verdadeiramente ruim ou mal em nossas vidas... e isso era quebrar a inocência.

Mas enquanto eu segurava Bella em meus braços naquela noite, e eu a mantive perto do meu coração, exatamente onde ela pertencia - eu não pude deixar de imaginar... isso continuaria? Nós continuaríamos nossas vidas perfeitas quando não estivéssemos mais tão próximos um do outro fisicamente?

Havia tantas coisas que tinham corrido através da minha mente, pensar em Bella na faculdade sozinha e todos aqueles garotos por lá. Bella não descartaria alguém falando com ela de forma inadequada, não como Alice faria... e isso me preocupava.

Mas era difícil pensar em algo ruim e ela não estar perto de mim enquanto ela estava em meus braços.

Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Eu te amo, Bella." Sussurrei. "Eu quero que você seja minha para sempre. Eu quero que você seja minha esposa. Você faria isso por mim?" Perguntei. Eu nem sequer pensei sobre as palavras, não as planejei, elas simplesmente saíram e meu coração não começou a bombear mais rápido até que elas estavam fora da minha boca.

Nada. Não houve nenhum som e um zumbido nos meus ouvidos me deixou preocupado.

Mas então eu ouvi a sua respiração estável e seu peito se movendo uniformemente contra mim. Eu ri sozinho antes de beijar o topo da sua cabeça. "Boa noite, amor. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar. Eu estarei aqui para sempre".

* * *

**Tadinho faz o "pedido de casamento" e** **ela dorme lol Eles são muito perfeitos juntos.**

**Comentem amores, please!**

**Posto na segunda. **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	71. Isso é Clichê Baby

******************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Twilight não é meu. Mas apenas o outro dia alguém veio até mim e foi como, "Não me diga. Você é Stephenie Meyer." Eu dei um tapinha no ombro e respondeu: "Minha amiga, lamento, mas eu não sou a deusa. Eu sou ashel-13, um humilde servo da grande Meyer." A garota concordou e ofereceu-me uma moeda de ouro para passar para Stephenie. E eu deveria...

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 70 – Isso é Clichê Baby**

**BPDV**

Eu rolei sobre o meu braço e automaticamente envolvi em torno do tronco de Edward. Eu sorri enquanto os meus olhos se abriram e percebi que eu ainda estava em roupão do hotel. Sentei-me, estudando seu rosto bonito. Estava suave e livre de preocupações, sem dobras ou linhas... apenas pacíficos enquanto deitava ao meu lado, dormindo. Eu queria tanto correr meus dedos sobre o seu rosto e traçar cada uma de suas feições impecáveis, mas também não queria atrapalhar.

Então, ao invés disse, eu coloquei a minha cabeça de volta no peito. Com cada respiração que eu dava podia sentir seu cheiro... quase prová-lo. Um cheiro que eu havia me tornado tão acostumada nos últimos meses.

Senti meus olhos começarem a arder e minha testa vincar enquanto eu pensava sobre como teria que viver sem esse cheiro por muito tempo. Sem seu torso para lançar contra em conforto e segurança. Sem o seu braço para me abraçar tão perto em um abraço protetor e amado. Sem o homem que eu amava incondicionalmente... o homem que era a minha razão de viver.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo o canto do meu olho, deslizando até que ele caiu do meu rosto no peito de Edward. Eu rapidamente levantei a minha mão e enxuguei as lágrimas antes que ele pudesse sentir isso e acordar com a umidade.

Meu amor suspirou e eu pude senti-lo começando a acordar, por isso eu me inclinei no meu cotovelo e vi como seus olhos se abriram. O verde brilhante em uma névoa e então lentamente focando, era muito bonito de ver e de repente eu entendi por que Edward gostava de me ver acordar.

"Bom dia dorminhoco." Sussurrei enquanto escovei as mechas de bronze da sua testa e os poucos que sempre pareciam cair em seus olhos.

Ele fechou os olhos com um sorriso, distribuídos por aqueles lábios lindos dele. Então, ele os abriu lentamente, virando para o lado, olhando para mim. "Bom dia, amor", ele sussurrou, assim, como se pudéssemos quebrar a serenidade do momento com mais nada. Ele agarrou minha mão e levou-a aos lábios beijando suavemente. "Você está acordada a muito tempo?"

"Não, só por um pequeno tempo." Inclinei-me para beijá-lo suavemente.

"Mmm. Gosto de acordar assim", ele sorriu.

"Eu gosto de você", eu sorri de volta.

Em um instante eu estava de volta no colchão e um Edward sem camisa estava pairando acima de mim. Seu sorriso desapareceu de repente e seu rosto estava sério com um toque de um olhar severo sobre ele.

"Bella, você sabe que eu te amo, né?" ele perguntou. "Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Por favor. Por favor, me diga que você sabe disso, amor."

Levantei as minhas mãos e coloquei uma de cada lado do seu rosto. "Edward, é claro que eu sei disso. Eu também te amo... mais do que qualquer coisa", eu assegurei.

"Você sabe que quando... quando estivermos _separados_", ele estremeceu com a palavra e eu podia ver seus olhos começam a umedecer, "nada vai mudar. Eu vou sempre amar você. Meu coração sempre vai pertencer a você."

"Edward, eu sei disso amor, somos um do outro. Nunca duvide disso." As lágrimas estavam reaparecendo nos meus olhos.

Eu trouxe seu rosto para baixo até o meu e nos beijamos com tanta delicadeza, tão docemente que eu podia sentir o amor vindo nisso.

"Eu te amo tanto", ele sussurrou enquanto seus lábios se moviam para o meu pescoço e minhas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo nas suas costas.

Suas mãos desamarraram o roupão e tirou do meu corpo lentamente e, em seguida, sentou-se, tirando minha camisola, assim, deixando-me exposta para ele. Suas calças e cuecas tinham ido embora, mas a minha lembrança de quando ou como não estava lá.

Ele era tão lento e amoroso. Foi diferente do que qualquer outra coisa que tinha feito. Eu podia sentir isso e eu sabia que ele também. Não era apenas fazer amor, não era só porque não fomos capazes de controlar nosso desejo. Enquanto seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, tão ternamente, ele entrou em mim e nós dois sabíamos exatamente o que era aquilo.

Ele estava dizendo adeus.

Nós dois estamos.

Cada movimento era tão lento que eu podia sentir cada detalhe de seu corpo, cada partícula de seu movimento contra mim.

Agarrei-o para mim tão forte quanto pude, tentando mantê-lo lá para sempre. Se eu o deixasse ir, isso pareceria como se tivesse acabado ou pior, que isso nunca aconteceu. Era tudo tão perfeito, contanto que ele estivesse perto de mim... tão perto de mim.

Ficamos em silêncio o tempo todo que fizemos amor, os únicos sons vindo de nós foram a nossa respiração irregular e os sussurros de "eu te amo" que dissemos durante o ato.

Uma vez que ambos tinham alcançado o clímax e tomados pela onda de prazer do outro, meu aperto ainda não afrouxou. Sua cabeça estava descansando em meu ombro e o meu no seu. Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha chorado enquanto fazia amor com Edward, ele também tinha lágrimas silenciosas, dizendo-me que era tão importante para ele quanto era para mim.

Ele rolou para o lado e só me embalou em seus braços, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo das minhas costas enquanto eu continuei a chorar em seu peito. "Bella, Bella. Shhh… está tudo bem", ele me acalmou. Mas não estava... não para mim.

"Edward, o que acontece quando o melhor momento da sua vida acaba?" Perguntei-lhe. Isso é o que isso era, o melhor momento da minha vida. "Existe alguma coisa que ainda resta?" Eu nem sequer sei se eu queria uma resposta.

Ele recuou um pouco para que pudesse levantar o meu rosto ao seu, para que os meus vermelhos, olhos inchados pudessem ver seu brilhante verde. "Oh amor," ele sorriu", você olha para a frente para os momentos que podemos superá-los. Não sabemos o que o melhor momento da nossa vida é... não até que ela acabe."

Ele beijou minha testa suavemente. "Eu prometo a você, isso não vai ser o melhor momento de sua vida. Farei cada momento com você melhor do que o anterior. Sua vida será cheia de amor e felicidade, contanto que você deixe-me fazê-lo assim. Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan. Eu sempre amarei."

Ele segurou-me perto e eu, mais uma vez queria manter meus braços em torno dele dando um bloqueio de Mestre, para mantê-lo comigo para sempre.

Nós finalmente nos soltamos e nos vestimos para o dia... o nosso último dia no México. Amanhã estaríamos em um vôo de 12 e meia hora de volta para Forks. Alice e eu iríamos embora no domingo. Embora as aulas não começassem antes de quarta-feira, ainda estávamos querendo estar lá cedo para nos organizar e nos preparar para as nossas aulas.

Nós nem sequer temos que ir até o saguão para nos encontrar, parecia que todos estavam saindo ao mesmo tempo e todos nós pegamos o mesmo elevador. Foi estranho, como se pudéssemos todos sentir o final. Todos nós estávamos cientes que não era um agradável 'bom dia' para todos.

Somente quando saímos do pequeno espaço que começamos a falar, como precisávamos dessa pequena quantidade de tempo para perceber o que era aquilo. Mas isso mudou depois disso... o clima melhorou, mas que, obviamente, era inevitável com Emmett no grupo.

"Então o que estamos fazendo hoje?" Perguntei a ninguém em particular. Nada foi muito planejado mais, não como era quando estávamos em casa e Alice nos acordava todas as manhãs nos dizendo qual a agenda para o dia.

"Praia de nudismo!" Emmett gritou, ganhando um olhar feio de Rose. "Oh venha, estamos no México pelo último dia", ele disse (de alguma forma não parecia tão triste quando Emmett falava), "Vamos fazer o clichê. Competições de camisa molhada, biquínis de chantilly, os trabalhos."

Eu não pude deixar de rir do seu grande esforço.

"Emmett, isso não é férias da primavera." Jasper disse, mas ele pareceu desapontado. Eu podia ver que ele queria a mesma coisa, embora não se atrevesse a dizê-lo em torno de Alice.

"Mas é verão. Tenho certeza que existe algo parecido em algum lugar." Emmett nos assegurou. "Por favor, Rose. Poooor favooooor?" ele implorou, dando-lhe aqueles olhos de cachorrinho que fez seu coração derreter. Maldita é essa família e esse olhar.

"UGH! Eu me odeio, mas bem. Eu estou bem com isso. Agora cabe a Bella, Alice e Esme", disse Rose, jogando as mãos para o ar.

"Eu estou bem com isso", eu ri. Eu estava curiosa para ver como isso ia ser. Se não fosse assim, eu tinha certeza Emmett seria a diversão.

"Estou dentro", Alice concordou.

Todos os nossos olhos se voltaram para Esme e Carlisle, e eu não perdi o brilho de emoção nos olhos dos meninos.

"Por que vocês crianças não vão na frente. Carlisle e eu temos um restaurante que queremos verificar. Além disso, eu não acho que esse é o lugar para os pais", ela riu.

"Oh, mãe, você sabe que não pensamos assim de você", disse Alice, colocando um braço em volta de sua mãe. "E vocês dois parecem mais jovens do que pais."

"Não, não. Isso está certo," Carlisle falou. "Além disso, eu não preciso de algum garoto de fraternidade perguntando à sua mãe se ela seria uma participante da competição de camisa molhada."

Esme riu com o comentário, mas eu tive que rir com a careta no rosto de Edward.

Nós decidimos que iríamos nos encontrar no hotel naquela noite e todos passaríamos a última noite juntos.

Antes de sairmos, pegamos o elevador de volta para nossas suítes para colocar as nossas roupas para nadar e algumas roupas em cima delas e, em seguida saímos.

Emmett estava certo, havia alguns desses lugares clichês de férias de primavera em um bar chamado Esta Bien. Havia pessoas da faculdade em todo o lugar, e todos eles em seus trajes de natação.

Fomos para o bar primeiro, e eu tive alguma bebida frutada que Edward disse que eu iria gostar, mas me avisou que eu poderia ter apenas um. Caminhamos enquanto a música pop ruim estava tocando através dos alto-falantes espalhados em todo o lugar.

Na areia havia uma rede de vôlei arrumada e meninas vestindo quase nada jogavam contra um grupo de meninos que realmente não pareciam muito interessados em jogar voleibol. Eu ri quando a bola bateu no topo da cabeça de um dos rapazes enquanto observava quando uma das meninas se curvou. As meninas gritaram e saltaram para cima e para baixo abraçando umas as outras, os sorrisos nos rostos dos meninos aumentaram. Revirei os olhos para eles e nós continuamos.

Nós não estávamos fazendo muito, mas foi muito divertido. Queríamos ver o que todo mundo estava fazendo e, ocasionalmente, dançávamos se tinha uma boa música tocando, enquanto tomávamos nossas bebidas. Meninos estavam andando com pranchetas, conversando com várias meninas. Eu realmente não me importei com nada disso, até que um veio até nosso grupo.

"Ei, eu sou Brad," o menino se apresentou enquanto olhava ansiosamente para Rosalie, "Eu estava pensando se você poderia _por__favor_ participar do concurso da camiseta molhada que estamos tendo. Começa em 15 minutos. Deus, eu tenho certeza que como a coisa quente que você é, você ganharia facilmente. Parece que você tem um bom conjunto."

Minha boca, literalmente caiu aberta com o idiota rude. Emmett estava espumando de raiva e eu vi as mãos de Jasper enrolarem em punhos ao seu lado, Edward com a mesma expressão em pé ao lado dele. Alice e eu estávamos nada menos do que chocadas.

E Rose... ela apenas sorriu para o menino e deu um passo mais perto dele. O menino olhou a ponto de desmaiar quando ela colocou uma mão em cada um dos seus ombros.

"Você sabe o que eu prefiro fazer com você?" ela balbuciou.

"Deus, me diga", ele respirou.

"Prefiro mostrá-lo. Eu quero que você sinta isso", ela sorriu. "Posso fazer?"

Ele não fez nada, mas assentiu, e se eu piscasse perderia isso. Ela trouxe seu joelho até para conectá-lo diretamente com a virilha daquele idiota. Ela deu um passo para trás enquanto ele agarrou-se e depois caiu no chão, seu rosto ficando um tom de roxo e vermelho.

"Se eu ALGUMA vez ouvir você falando com uma mulher dessa forma outra vez, eu juro que você não vai mais ter nada para segurar, seu filho da puta!" ela cuspiu. Ela agarrou a mão de Emmett e começou a andar. "Vamos lá, baby. Preciso de uma bebida."

Nós todos seguimos, dando um olhar feio para o filho da puta no chão.

No entanto isso não foi o fim. Estava longe de ser. Parecia que uma vez a cada cinco minutos um menino pedia um ou de todos nós para nos inscrever para alguma coisa. Eles não eram tão desrespeitosos quanto o primeiro, mas sempre recusávamos educadamente e eles acenavam um sorriso antes de ir embora.

Em um caso, porém, um garoto parecia meio obcecado com a Alice. Ele sorria e falava com ela, então andava apenas para chegar até ela de novo para dizer algo ou oferecer-lhe uma bebida. Jasper estava ficando bastante irritado e, eventualmente, lhe disse para ficar longe de sua "mulher", o que me fez Alice e Rose explodirem em um ataque de riso.

Fomos assistir o concurso de camisa molhada e os meninos pareciam incrivelmente chocados quando nós três nos animamos para torcer pelas nossas meninas favoritas, é claro que era por um motivo diferente do que os meninos estavam vendo.

"VÁ NÚMERO 9!" Rose gritou.

Eu virei para ela. "A número nove?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, você viu as unhas delas? Eles estão impecáveis. Quero saber onde ela fez", foi sua resposta.

"VAI VAI! SIM NÚMERO 5!" Alice gritou.

"Cinco? Você está falando sério?" Rose perguntou, virando-se para a nossa amiga duende.

"Rose, olha que o cabelo. Ela merece ganhar por ter um cabelo tão brilhante quanto isso. Você de todas as pessoas deveriam entender isso."

"Eu acho que sim. Tudo bem eu mudo meu voto para o número 5," Rose concordou.

Mas eu discordasse deles tanto como eu gritei para fora, "VÁ NÚMERO 3!"

As minhas amigas se viraram para olhar para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "O quê? Ela tem um sorriso bonito."

"Ohhhhh..." Ambas olharam para o número 3 para ver o que eu vi.

"Eu quero mudar meu voto de novo", disse Rose.

"Eu também", Alice concordou.

"VÁ NÚMERO 3!" nós três gritamos, rindo quando os meninos que nos rodeava nos olhavam, alguns deles dando um enorme sorriso para nós, outros simplesmente chocados.

Senti mãos na minha cintura, mas eu relaxei com a sensação. Eu conhecia esse abraço. Sabia tudo muito bem, e eu adorei. Apenas aquelas mãos poderiam fazer o meu coração palpitar dessa maneira.

"Eu acho que prefira ver você do que essas meninas", aquela voz de veludo sexy ronronou no meu ouvido.

Virei em seus braços. "Será que você quer agora?" Eu sorri.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça e começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos entraram sob a minha camisa e começou a tocar as cordas do meu maiô. "Mhm."

A próxima coisa que eu percebi, foi ele me segurando no estilo de noiva e me levando pela multidão. Pessoas nos olhavam estranho quando passamos, e mais do que algumas meninas olharam o meu Edward enquanto eu lançava olhares feios para elas.

Ele correu para uma cabana decorada e trancou a porta.

"Realmente Edward?" Eu perguntei com um riso, mas que foi imediatamente cortado quando ele tirou a camisa e me jogou contra a porta.

"Eu não vou ser capaz de fazer isso em breve", ele me disse enquanto chupava a pele debaixo da minha orelha, tentando deixar uma marca.

Eu não reclamei mais. Em vez disso eu tirei minha blusa e shorts não fiquei em nada mais do que meu maiô. Ele levantou-me contra a parede depois da sua bermuda estar em torno dos seus tornozelos e moveu o fundo do meu maiô para o lado quando entrou

Nós dois deixamos escapar gemidos satisfeitos e os nós no meu estômago se intensificaram a cada estocada sua. Eu estava ofegante e senti o bambu da cabana cavar em minhas costas e eu amei a dor leve disso. A cabana balançou a cada estocada sua. Se eu estivesse em qualquer outro lugar teria preocupado com alguém sabendo, mas não aqui. Não em um lugar com concursos de camiseta molhada e biquíni de chantilly. Esses pequenos espaços privados estavam prontos para isso.

Mordi seu ombro enquanto ele me fez gozar, mas ele não parou. Ele continuou gemendo e nossos corpos suados estavam ficando mais quente e enquanto empurrou mais forte em mim... mais profundo. Eu estava gritando e ele veio comigo.

Nós nos inclinamos contra a parede pequena, tentando recuperar o fôlego e eu não pude evitar, mas começar a rir histericamente.

Edward me deu um olhar estranho. "Certo, vá em frente e ria, isso faz maravilhas para o meu ego, amor", ele disse.

Isso só me fez rir ainda mais. "Edward, olha para o que acabamos de fazer", eu disse, acenando com as mãos ao nosso redor. "Ainda bem que eu não entrei nesse concurso, esta pode ser a coisa mais clichê que já fizemos", eu ri.

Ele entrou nisso enquanto puxou seu calção de volta e vestiu sua camisa.

Uma vez que ambos estávamos decentes, ainda estávamos rindo enquanto saímos e a fila que estava esperando para usar o banheiro pequeno nos fez rir ainda mais. Se houvesse fumo, eu tenho certeza que eles iriam pensar que estávamos altos.

Encontramos todos os outros e Rose tinha um caso grave de cabelo de sexo e Alice tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Viu? Era de se esperar.

Nós saímos por mais algum tempo, apenas dançando e rindo enquanto uma quantidade de meninos recebiam um tapa quando tentavam se esfregar em uma garota sem permissão. Mas o sol estava começando a se pôr de modo que voltamos para o hotel para nos trocar.

Nossa última noite no México estava chegando.

* * *

**Aww fiquei com peninha deles chorando ):**

**Mais 4 postagens para o fim! E eu vou pedir mais uma vez que voces apareçam, deixem suas reviews, queria que a fic chegasse nos 500 antes do final. Sei que tem pelo menos umas 150 pessoas lendo porque eu vejo os visitantes, mas apenas 3 estão comentando, e eu fico triste com isso. :/**

**Enfim posto antes do fds :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	72. Una Noche

**********************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu não possuo Twilight. Não é meu. Deus, são apenas setenta e tantos capítulos e se você ainda acha que eu sou Stephenie Meyer, então eu acho que eu teria Edward agora.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 71 – Una Noche  
**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**BPOV**

Assim que chegamos de volta ao hotel, fomos direto ao quarto de Carlisle e Esme. Ambos atenderam juntos, Carlisle com o braço em volta da cintura da sua esposa, enquanto a mão dele descansava gentilmente no peito dele.

"Boa tarde, crianças. E como foi o dia fora de vocês?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Uh... interessante." Jasper disse. "Vamos apenas deixar por isso mesmo." Ele riu.

"E quanto a vocês?" Edward perguntou. "Vocês dois tiveram um bom dia tranquilo?"

Esme soltou uma risadinha quando escondeu o rosto no peito do seu marido.

"Tudo bem, foi dito o suficiente." Alice riu quando todos nós simplesmente decidimos deixar por isso mesmo. Nenhum de nós queria todos os detalhes sobre Carlisle e Esme brincando de 'encontrar o chifre de unicórnio'.

Houve um ligeiro silêncio estranho antes de Edward decidir quebrá-lo. "Por que vocês, senhoras, não se arrumam juntas. Temos algo planejado para a nossa última noite, não é mesmo, rapazes?"

"Sim! Certifiquem-se de estarem arrumadas." Emmett disse com um sorriso enorme.

"E o que exatamente isso quer dizer?" Eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir quando o sorriso de Emmett caiu imediatamente com as palavras de Rose.

"Uh, nada, baby. Você sempre está linda e agradável, e bonita, e uh... boa?" Emmett gaguejou, entretendo-nos com sua gagueira e o rosto triste que ele tinha enquanto tentava se explicar.

Então todas nós "senhoras" fomos nos arrumar no quarto de Alice, enquanto os homens estavam usando a suíte de Carlisle para se vestir e ficarem prontos para o segredo da noite.

Meu cabelo foi arrumado em um coque liso, todo o cabelo preso na minha cabeça, exceto pelas franjas laterais que caíam soltas por cima do meu olho esquerdo. O vestido que eu usava era vermelho e serviu perfeitamente. Costas abertas com alças de diamante, mergulhando nas minhas costas e um decote que continha um bordado de diamantes. Era justo com uma fenda até minha coxa na perna direita.

Esme estava usando um vestido preto de seda simples, mas sexy e elegante. Era até o chão e esvoaçante, o material preto em cascata pelo seu lindo corpo. As alças eram finas e exibiam sua pele leitosa, juntamente com o decote baixo, expondo abaixo da sua clavícula. Seu cabelo caramelo estava em suas ondas perfeitas até a cintura.

Rose estava usando um vestido prata feito de seda também. A parte de cima era bordada em lantejoulas prata e desenhos espalhados. Era um belo frente única que acentuava cada uma das suas curvas de modelo. Seu cabelo estava liso, deixando cada uma das diferentes cores de loiro cintilar através de forma brilhante.

Alice pela primeira vez não tinha seu cabelo preto curto espetado como de costume. Em vez disso, foi passado gel e puxado para trás, dando-lhe uma aparência sofisticada, combinando com o belo vestido roxo escuro que ela estava usando. Um vestido sem alças agarrado ao seu peito e depois abrindo sobre os quadris e indo até os pés.

Com todas nós prontas, nós esperamos no nosso quarto até que os rapazes tivessem terminado os seus preparativos e viessem nos pegar. Foi só um pouco depois até que a esperada batida veio e os rapazes entraram, todos vestidos adoravelmente em camisa de botão e calça social.

Edward fez o seu caminho até mim enquanto seus olhos capturavam a minha aparência e os meus a dele. Seu cabelo estava o seu normal, bagunçado, mas seus olhos pareciam queimar um verde ainda mais brilhante com a camisa preta que ele usava, e isso fez a sua pele clara parecer ainda mais suave e mais perfeita com o contraste.

"Olá, linda." Meu amor me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha. Envolvi minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, beijando-o nos lábios, em vez disso. Ele riu contra os meus lábios pela minha vontade, mas eu passaria tanto tempo com ele quanto possível. Com Alice estando tão preocupada com Jasper, não havia barulho sobre arruinar a maquiagem e eu tive certeza de não usar qualquer batom esta noite.

Quando nos separamos, ele suspirou e tinha um sorriso engraçado no rosto.

"E o que exatamente é tão engraçado, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei, seu sorriso sendo contagiante.

"Eu comprei isso para você." Ele respondeu, trazendo uma mão por trás das suas costas.

Minha mão foi à minha boca quando eu comecei a rir e meus olhos lacrimejaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele segurava uma pequena caixa de plástico contendo um buquê... um buquê com as mesmas flores como na noite da nossa formatura improvisada.

Ele tomou o agrupamento de flores da caixa e o deslizou sobre a minha mão, para o seu lugar de direito no meu pulso. Ele virou meu pulso de um lado a outro para verificá-lo.

"É perfeito." Ele sorriu, brincando comigo.

Eu ri para ele. As flores de cor roxo, rosa e branco que tinham combinado com o vestido para o baile perfeitamente não ficavam tão bem com o vermelho que eu estava usando no momento, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu o tiraria.

Ele estendeu o braço para mim e eu deslizei o meu por ele. "Vamos?"

"Vamos." Eu ri em resposta.

Edward olhou para os outros casais que estavam abraçados. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para o nosso grupo agindo como pombinhos adolescentes apaixonados... até mesmo Carlisle e Esme. Eles me davam essa esperança de que o amor verdadeiro pode durar para sempre. Parecia que nada poderia separá-los.

"Prontos, cavalheiros?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso. Eles acenaram com as cabeças em resposta e começaram a nos levar às portas do hotel que davam para o fundo da praia.

Uma vez que saímos para o pátio, tivemos uma visão clara da praia que estava em volta do nosso hotel. Estava completamente vazia. Ninguém dando uma volta tarde da noite, nenhum casal observando a noite começar a dominar o céu. Nada.

Isso era nada, exceto a pequena cena montada em frente a nós. Eles nos levaram mais longe na praia, onde viemos a parar. Diante de nós, havia quatro cobertores estendidos, presos nos cantos com velas cintilando na brisa leve. Havia pratos estabelecidos e cestas ao lado deles.

"O que é tudo isso?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e seus olhos brilhantes.

"Este é o nosso jantar." Carlisle respondeu, olhando para a reação de Esme, que era ela à beira das lágrimas.

Olhei para Edward, que estava olhando para mim com seus olhos esmeralda que pareciam estar em chamas. Sorri para ele quando senti meus olhos começarem a pinicar. Eu o vi murmurar um 'eu te amo'. E sorri de volta murmurando, 'eu também'.

"Bem, vamos comer!" Emmett gritou, levando Rose para o canto de um dos cobertores. Nós rimos do tempo cômico de Emmett e todos fomos nos sentar nos cobertores.

"Espere. Acho que precisamos de alguma música ambiente." Jasper riu, estendendo a mão atrás de si para ligar um CD em um aparelho de som que eles tinham trazido.

E o ar foi preenchido com o estilo de música de... R Kelly?

_**Now, um, usually I don't do this but uh…  
Go head' on a break em off wit a lil' preview of the remix…**_

_**No I'm not tryin to be rude,  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup  
That's why im all up in yo girl  
Tryina get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin the field**_

Agora, uhm, normalmente eu não faço isso, mas, uh...  
Vá em frente e quebre com um pouco desse remix adiantado...

Não, eu não estou tentando ser rude,  
Mas, ei, garota bonita, eu estou sentidno você  
O jeito que você faz as coisas que você faz  
Lembra-me do meu golpe Lexus  
É por isso que estou todo em você, garota  
Tentando levá-la a um hotel  
Você deve ser um técnico de futebol  
A maneira como você me pegou jogando no campo

"EMMETT!"

"Desculpe, gente, eu esqueci que isso estava aqui." Emmett disse, parecendo tímido.

Jasper apertou o próximo botão enquanto nós, garotas, explodimos em risadas e Rose dava em Emmett um beijo rápido com um sorriso no rosto. Era de derreter o coração o quanto eles eram adoráveis juntos.

"Ah, Meatloaf, melhor." Eu ri. Comemos com um humor divertido. Rindo como sempre parecemos fazer quando estamos juntos, embora Carlisle e Esme parecessem mais entretidos em apenas nos observar interagir uns com os outros, ao invés de se juntarem nas conversas. Mas foi uma grande atmosfera com os amigos, alimentos e Meatloaf como serenata ao fundo.

_**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right  
outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes  
were drying up forever**_

_**I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made**_

_**But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And I hold you like that (hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now**_

_**It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now**_

_**There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd  
always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!**_

_**If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)  
And if you whisper like that (whisper me like that)  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me**_

_**If you want me like this (if you want me like this)  
And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me**_

_**It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me  
now…**_

_**But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!**_

_**But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And if I kiss you like that (kiss you like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
now**_

_**It's all coming back  
It's all coming back now**_

_**There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always  
seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby, baby!**_

_**When you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And when you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me**_

_**When you see me like this (see me like this)  
And when I see you like that (see you like that)  
Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me**_

_**The flesh and the fantasies – all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me  
now…**_

_**If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)  
If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now**_

_**It's all coming back to me now  
We forgive and forget**_

_**And it's all coming back to me now…**_

Havia noites em que o vento estava tão frio  
Que meu corpo congelava na cama só de ouvi-lo soprar diretamente  
do lado de fora da minha janela  
Havia dias em que o sol era tão cruel  
Que todas as lágrimas viravam pó e eu simplesmente sabia que meus olhos  
estavam secando para sempre

Acabei chorando no instante em que você partiu  
E eu não consigo me lembrar onde ou quando ou como  
E eu bani cada lembrança do que houve entre nós

Mas quando você me toca assim (me toca assim)  
E você me abraça assim (me abraça assim)  
Eu tenho que admitir que está tudo voltando para mim  
Quando eu toco você assim (toco você assim)  
E abraço você assim (abraço você assim)  
É tão difícil de acreditar, mas está tudo voltando para mim agora

Está tudo voltando  
Está tudo voltando para mim agora

Houve momentos de ouro e houve flashes de luz  
Houve coisas que eu nunca faria novamente, mas então elas  
sempre pareceram certas  
Houve noites de prazer sem fim  
Foram mais do que quaisquer leis permitem, baby!

Se eu beijar você assim (beijar você assim)  
E se você sussurrar assim (sussurrar-me assim)  
Isso foi perdido muito tempo atrás, mas está tudo voltando para mim

Se você me quiser assim (se você me quiser assim)  
E se você precisar de mim assim (se você precisar de mim assim)  
Isso estava morto há muito tempo, mas está tudo voltando para mim

É tão difícil resistir e está tudo voltando para mim  
Eu mal posso lembrar, mas está tudo voltando para mim  
agora…

Você acabou para mim quando saiu batendo a porta  
E eu juntei minhas forças novamente de alguma forma  
E eu nunca mais desperdicei meu tempo com você!

Mas se eu toco você assim (toco você assim)  
E se você me beija assim (me beija assim)  
Foi há tanto tempo, mas está tudo voltando para mim  
Se você me tocar assim (me tocar assim)  
E se eu beijar você assim (beijar você assim)  
Isso tinha ido embora com o vento, mas está tudo voltando para mim  
agora

Está tudo voltando  
Está tudo voltando agora

Houve momentos de ouro e houve flashes de luz  
Houve coisas que nós nunca faríamos novamente, mas elas sempre  
pareceram certas  
Houve noites de prazer sem fim  
Foram mais do que quaisquer leis permitem, baby!

Quando você me toca assim (me toca assim)  
E quando você me abraça assim (me abraça assim)  
Isso tinha ido embora com o vento, mas está tudo voltando para mim

Quando você me vê assim (me vê assim)  
E quando eu vejo você assim (vejo você assim)  
Então nós vemos o que queremos ver – tudo voltando para mim

O desejo carnal e as fantasias – tudo voltando para mim  
Eu mal posso lembrar, mas está tudo voltando para mim  
agora…

Se você me perdoar por tudo isso (me perdoar por tudo isso)  
Se eu perdoar você por tudo isso (perdoar você por tudo isso)  
Nós perdoamos e esquecemos e está tudo voltando para mim agora

Está tudo voltando para mim agora  
Nós perdoamos e esquecemos

E está tudo voltando para mim agora...

No momento em que Meatloaf tinha terminado grandiosamente, tínhamos quase acabado toda a nossa comida, não tendo comido muito naquele dia mais cedo.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que perguntar. Quem teve a ideia disso?" Rose perguntou.

"Nós todos tivemos." Emmett respondeu, sorrindo com um sorriso enorme.

"Bem, Edward estava dizendo como ele queria passar mais tempo com Bella e quando perguntamos o que ele queria fazer, ele disse passear na praia." Emmett explicou. "Então nós sugerimos fazer um piquenique na praia".

"Carlisle sugeriu as velas e o ambiente romântico." Jasper riu.

"E a música foi ideia de Jasper." Carlisle acrescentou.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Você queria me levar para um passeio na praia?" Eu perguntei em um sussurro, tocada que ele tivesse planos para a nossa última noite.

Ele inclinou a cabeça no meu ouvido e eu pude sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço e no meu ouvido quando ele suspirou, e então seu nariz esfregou-me ali. "Acredite em mim, amor, passear não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente." Ele respirou.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e virei minha cabeça para ver os olhos de Edward em chamas. Mordi o lábio para impedir um gemido que eu queria deixar sair com a intensidade daquele olhar. Ele piscou para mim e eu estava congelada no lugar, não sendo capaz de me mover.

Não havia nada mais que eu quisesse do que Edward naquele momento. Mas como se estivesse ignorando o que eu estava sentindo, ele voltou-se para o grupo com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"Se vocês me dão licença, eu acho que preciso levar Bella para a cama." Ele falou casualmente, embora eu tivesse certeza que todos sabiam o que ele estava fazendo.

"Boa noite, filho. Boa noite, Bella." Carlisle respondeu enquanto todos os outros apenas nos deram um olhar conhecedor.

Edward me puxou para cima do meu lugar e para os seus braços.

Olhei de volta para os nossos amigos, que ainda estavam sorrindo e balançando a cabeça enquanto Edward me levava de volta para o hotel.

"Eles não vão se importar por nós os deixarmos?" Perguntei quando nos aproximamos das portas.

De repente, Edward agarrou meus ombros e me empurrou contra a parede ao lado das portas. Seu corpo foi pressionado contra o meu e sua respiração era quente na minha boca, nossas respirações superficiais e pesadas.

"Bella." Ele começou e, em seguida, mergulhou a cabeça no meu pescoço e o beijou, então começou a arrastar seu nariz para cima e pela linha da minha mandíbula, "Você tem alguma ideia do que eu quero agora?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça 'não', não sendo capaz de encontrar a minha voz para responder enquanto o meu coração acelerava e minha respiração aumentava ainda mais.

Ele estava no meu ouvido agora e eu tive que fechar os olhos ao som da sua voz de veludo sendo rouca e profunda. "Eu quero sentir o quanto fodidamente molhada eu posso deixar você. Eu quero que você seja capaz de gotejar na cama sem eu sequer tocar você. Quero você pronta para mim para que, quando eu enfiar meu pau em seu núcleo quente gotejando, você goze com uma estocada. Então, desculpe, meu anjo, mas, no momento, eu não me importo se eles se importam ou não." Ele explicou.

Em seguida, ele voltou a levantar sua cabeça e, se o seu corpo não estivesse me pressionando contra a parede, eu teria desmoronado. Eu já podia sentir minha calcinha encharcada, apenas com o que ele tinha dito para mim. Eu sabia que era o efeito que ele queria. Ele não falava comigo assim normalmente, mas ele sabia o que fazia comigo quando ele falava assim. Ele sabia muito bem.

Ele me levou para o saguão e eu ainda estava em um torpor enquanto esperávamos o elevador vir nos buscar. 3... 2... 1... DING. Os elevadores dourados abriram para nós.

Nós éramos os únicos no elevador e, quando as portas fecharam, Edward imediatamente pegou-me em seus braços e colocou o beijo mais doce nos meus lábios. E isso é exatamente como isso começou, um beijo doce. Mas enquanto o meu corpo derretia no seu, um fogo começou a crescer entre nós dois e o beijo se intensificou. Ele me puxou para mais perto, mas não teve que tentar muito forte porque eu estava empurrando-me tão forte para ele quanto eu podia. Eu me encaixei nele perfeitamente, minhas curvas pressionando nele.

Mas precisávamos respirar, então nos separamos, ofegantes. Eu cambaleei para o lado oposto do elevador, tentando recuperar o controle que eu parecia perder cada vez que estava ao redor do meu querido Edward. Mas o olhar faminto que ele me deu não fez nada para ajudar o meu estado atual. Mordi meu lábio e apertei a barra do outro lado do elevador para impedir-me de voltar para ele. Mas ele não estava aceitando nada disso.

Ele deu os dois passos em minha direção e agarrou meu queixo, trazendo seus lábios para baixo aos meus, nossas línguas instantaneamente dançando e meu corpo se recusando a tentar resistir a ele por mais tempo. _Atirei_-me nele e ele aceitou de bom grado a oferta.

"Mmm..." Eu gemi em sua boca enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo material fino e vermelho. Ele sentiu meus quadris, meus lados, para os meus seios que estavam cobertos apenas pelo vestido e nada mais. As palmas das suas mãos abertas deslizaram sobre meus mamilos endurecidos, cutucando através do vestido e deixando-os traçar padrões em suas palmas.

Desta vez, quando nós nos separamos por ar, nenhum dos dois fez uma tentativa de se afastar e minhas mãos seguraram seus ombros largos firmemente, cavando, fazendo-o silvar quando sentiu minhas unhas cavando em sua pele. Mas ele sorriu para a sensação, gostando disso, e, em resposta, abaixou sua cabeça, mordiscando meu pescoço.

DING, o elevador abriu em nosso andar e a noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

**COELHINHOS. Sentirei saudades D':**

**Ah obrigada por aparecerem, estou tristinha com o fim, só mais 3 postagens e fim s2**

**Posto na terça. Beijos**

**xx**


	73. Manter Você Comigo

******************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Twilight não é meu.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 72 – Manter você comigo**

**BPDV**

As portas do elevador se abriram novamente e Edward abriu um largo sorriso para mim antes de pegar a minha mão e correr para fora do elevador, me arrastando atrás dele. Eu ri da sua ânsia, e talvez porque eu estava com a mesma pressa, se não mais. Eu mal podia esperar para arrancar a roupa que o corpo esculpido. Para rasgá-los em pedaços e devorar cada centímetro da pele nua de Edward, isso me fez correr tão rápido quanto ele no corredor.

Assim que cheguei na porta da suíte, antes mesmo Edward abriu a porta com a chave, ele bateu o meu corpo contra a parede ao lado da porta. Eu sorri largamente pelo sorriso sexy que ele estava usando, antes de sua boca mais uma vez cobrir a minha com a sua.

Ele me deixou em um deslumbre impotente e meu peito arfava para cima e para baixo quando ele abriu a porta e, em seguida, empurrou-me através dela. Eu tropecei desajeitadamente, mas conseguiu ficar firme, tirando os saltos que eu tinha usado para a noite. Minha bolsa estava jogada em algum lugar da sala, não mais importante e Edward tirou os sapatos e as meias também.

A suíte de hotel foi limpa pelo serviço de quarto, a nossa cama feita e as janelas com vista para o oceano, fechada com as cortinas penduradas em ambos os lados.

Eu me aproximei de Edward, mas ele, mais parecia uma haste. Enquanto eu era a caçadora e ele era a minha presa, mas ele não parecia se importar, no mínimo. Eu olhei pra ele e para baixo, não sendo bem capaz de acreditar no que ele ia me deixar fazer. E ele simplesmente estava ali, sabendo exatamente o que queria fazer comigo, mas sem uma pista sobre o que eu planejei.

Meus dedos arrastaram para cima e para baixo da linha dos botões de sua camisa, apenas jogando com isso. Ele viu cada movimento meu com seus olhos ardentes correndo do meu rosto para o meu corpo e as minhas mãos. Sua respiração aumentou à medida que eu comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Mas eu não estava olhando, estava com os meus olhos fixados nos de Edward e ele olhou para mim, nós entendíamos a importância da antecipação, mas desesperadamente querendo rasgar a roupa e foder.

Minhas mãos fizeram um trabalho rápido na sua camisa e eu analisei sua parte superior do corpo enquanto a camisa caia no chão, como eu tinha feito tantas vezes antes. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me acostumar em como ele era sem camisa. Eu podia sentir Edward me olhando com um olhar convencido no rosto, mas eu estava nada menos do que deslumbrada com sua beleza, e lhe permitiria ser arrogante.

Deixei escapar um gemido quase inaudível ao olhá-lo enquanto mordi meu lábio. Suas mãos foram para a tira do meu vestido levantando em um laço na parte de trás do meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos com a sensação de suas grandes mãos deslizando, suavemente a pele quente do meu pescoço enquanto ele desata o nó e puxa o vestido para baixo. O vestido cai no chão aos meus pés. A roupa que ainda está no meu corpo é uma pequena tanga preta não deixando muito à imaginação, no entanto seus olhos famintos estão ali.

Olhar faminto Edward foi para o meu peito nu. Meus mamilos rosa eretos estavam apontando para ele, meus seios redondos implorando para ele chupar e apertar e me foder com o seu pau duro. Eu vi como ele olhava, nunca me olhando nos olhos, mas em todos os outros lugares. Eu olhei para ele e para baixo, observando a protuberância do seu grande pau que criou em suas calças e depois de volta até o seu rosto impecável onde vi como sua língua correu pelo lábio inferior com fome.

O olhar que ele me deu me fez respirar mais forte e eu me senti como se eu pudesse gozar apenas com esse único olhar e pior ainda... ele parecia saber disso.

Comecei a contorcer onde estava, tentando criar atrito com as minhas coxas, mas não deu certo e seu olhar foi ficando cada vez mais vidrado com a sua excitação, e eu juro por deus, ele podia _sentir_ o cheiro dos sucos pingando de mim, absorvendo o pequeno material e pingando nas minhas pernas e coxas.

Edward lentamente soltou o botão da calça dele e puxou o zíper para baixo, puxando as calças e boxer ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o completamente nu e deixando-me olhar para o seu pau duro em posição de sentido.

Moveu-se para mim, e eu dei um passo para trás com medo de que fosse explodir com um simples toque de seus dedos.

"Bella, baby, onde você acha que está indo?" ele perguntou, mas sua voz era rouca e baixa. Ele deu mais um passo e eu outro, batendo diretamente na janela da suíte. Eu me pressionei firmemente contra ela, pensando que poderia ir mais para trás.

Ele avançou e colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça, as palmas das mãos fazendo o nevoeiro na janela, e ele esfregou seu pau contra mim, fazendo-me gritar e gozar apenas com o toque suave

"Deus, Edward!" Eu queria dizer mais, mas meu cérebro recusou-se a criar uma frase coerente.

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, suas mãos descendo até os meus quadris, e ele desceu a minha tanga pelos meus quadris e arrastou pelas minhas pernas, percebendo que eles pareciam como se tivessem mergulhado em um balde de água. Ele, então, o levou até o meu nariz, me mandando cheirá-los.

"Agora o gosto deles." Ele ordenou. O olhei nos olhos enquanto a minha língua passou por meus lábios e provei o gozo imerso no material.

Não sendo capaz de lidar com isso, Edward me empurrou duro contra a janela e bateu minha bunda nela. Ele enfiou seu joelho entre minhas pernas e pressionou-o em minha buceta quente, pingando, cobrindo-o com o creme. Então, ele cutucou minha coxa com ele, dizendo-me para abrir mais para ele.

Eu obedeci e ele de repente prendeu minhas coxas no vidro com os joelhos, mantendo-me cativa. Suas mãos seguraram meus pulsos apertados no vidro, assim que a única coisa que eu podia fazer era tentar empurrar os meus quadris em direção ao meu amor, tentando provocá-lo. Mas ele não estava tendo nada disso ainda.

Sua cabeça caiu para o meu peito esquerdo e ele capturou o mamilo entre os dentes, mordendo apenas o suficiente para me fazer assobiar por causa disso, antes de sugar e mordicar um pouco mais da pele em sua boca. A língua de Edward rodou em volta dele enquanto o sugava, desejando que ele pudesse pegar mais da minha carne em sua boca. Ele relutantemente soltou as minhas mãos para colocá-los tanto no meu peito esquerdo, como para ajudar a empurrar mais do monte em sua boca. Minhas costas arquearam para ele, pressionando minha bunda mais forte e apertada no vidro.

Finalmente, ele cedeu e deu um beijo suave em meu seio direito antes de trazer a cabeça até ao meu nível.

"Mmmm você tem um gosto incrível em todos os lugares." Ele respirou antes de beijar-me. "Mas estou longe de terminar, amor. Minha língua vai foder com você. Você quer isso?"

Eu só empurrei os meus quadris em sua direção e ele soltou uma risada antes de começar a se abaixar quando ele olhou para mim. Então ele olhou meu núcleo aquecido.

"Foda-se, Bella. Olha como você está molhada. Você está positivamente _ensopada_. Você pode escorrer na minha língua, baby?" ele perguntou.

Eu rolei minha cabeça para trás contra o vidro quando ele enfiou a língua em minha buceta e sem sequer ter que esperar, senti-me pingar sobre ele. "Sim, você tem um gosto bom em todos os lugares." Ele disse novamente, antes de sua língua, de repente mergulhar em mim, me fazendo ofegar.

As mãos de Edward foram para a minha bunda e me puxaram para mais perto de seu rosto, mas as minhas pernas fecharam ao redor da cabeça, querendo que ele ficasse lá para sempre, me fodendo com a língua, provando o meu gosto, me agradando. Senti o seu nariz contra o meu clitóris e esfregava contra ele com cada movimento que fazia.

"Merda. Edward. Oh meu deus, baby. Você. SIM!" Gritei, não sendo capaz de ter sentido em qualquer coisa, mas o que você faria e não se importaria com a incoerência da sentencao.

Eu gozei em sua boca. Eu vim com tanta força que ele não podia nem pegar tudo, ele derramou em minhas coxas e Edward não perdeu tempo em lamber até bem antes de ele deixar sua língua mergulhar em minha boca, deixando-me provar de mim mesma.

Eu gemia e chupava sua língua forte tentar provar tudo isso. Mas ele se afastou e me virou para que a minha frente estar pressionada contra a janela. Meus seios espalhando-se e encostado no vidro e meu núcleo molhado deixando marcas da umidade sobre isso.

Eu senti Edward posicionar-se na minha entrada e bater em mim. Eu tentei pegar alguma coisa para me manter de pé, mas não havia nada, além do vidro liso. A única coisa mantendo-me era o braço direito de Edward enganchado na minha cintura. Fui empurrada cada vez mais forte para o vidro com cada uma de suas vigorosas estocadas e a janela embaçava com minha respiração irregular batendo contra ela.

"Deus Bella. Sua boceta apertada é tão malditamente boa", resmungou enquanto seus testículos bateram contra a minha bunda. "Goze para mim, amor. Goze pela fodida terceira vez hoje." Ele comandou.

Eu gritei o seu nome tão alto, que se houvessem pessoas na praia eles teriam me ouvido certamente, quando eu gozei no pau ainda duro de Edward.

Ele tirou, com a intenção de terminar como isso me puxou para a cama, mas eu decidi me divertir um pouco com ele, e empurrei o meu deus para baixo ficando sobre ele antes de me ajoelhei na sua frente, tendo o seu pau em minha boca.

Enfiei-lhe por todo caminho até o fundo da minha garganta até que não poderia caber mais dele na minha boca, e então, quando puxei de volta, deixei os meus dentes arranharem a pele sensível, fazendo com que ele jogasse a cabeça para trás.

"PORRA!" ele gritou.

Mas eu continuei indo. Comecei a balançar a cabeça mais rápido e suas mãos grandes emaranharam em meus cabelos, obrigando-me ir ainda mais profundo em minha boca. Minhas mãos foram para suas bolas e comecei a massageá-las em minhas mãos hábeis, tentando trazê-lo mais perto da borda. Não sendo capaz de se controlar mais, ele ergueu em minha boca e deixei escapar um gemido abafado, eu amava o ver se divertindo.

Ele gritou quando veio na minha boca e o líquido caiu bem na minha garganta. Eu coloquei um beijo na cabeça do pênis de Edward antes de me puxar até a cama, ele de repente, pairando acima de mim.

Ele entrou em mim de uma vez e nós fodemos brutalmente. Minhas unhas cavavam contra a sua pele, deixando suas mãos e me agarrarem com tanta força que na manhã seguinte não havia dúvida de que eu teria hematomas. Estávamos marcando um ao outro.

Meus quadris cumpriram cada um dos seus golpes perfeitamente e nós dois estávamos chegando ao longo da borda ao mesmo tempo. Nós gritamos forte, nunca senti um orgasmo tão forte assim, antes de desabar sobre a cama. Ele tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu apertei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, mantendo-o ali.

"Não, fique em mim. Eu amo a sensação de você em mim." Eu disse. "Eu só não quero deixar você ir ainda." Expliquei. Eu sabia que esta seria a última vez em meses que seríamos capazes de estar juntos por tanto tempo... tão completamente.

Eu suspirei, sentindo-me exausta. Senti os lábios de Edward na minha testa. "Eu nunca vou deixar você ir, Bella, amor. Olhe para mim," ele exigiu e os meus olhos molhados conheceram os seus. "Nós estaremos sempre juntos. Você entende?"

Fechei os olhos, tentando forçar as lágrimas a irem embora e um pequeno sorriso triste espalhou em meus lábios com suas palavras. Eu concordei com um leve sorriso e os braços de Edward se apertaram ao meu redor.

Eventualmente, nos desenrolamos e eu caí no sono, mas não antes que de ouvir a palavra "sempre", sendo sussurrada novamente.

* * *

**Ai que depressão com esse clima de fim de fic. Sempre me da vontade de chorar.**

**Feliz Ano Novo meus amores, nos encontramos segunda com mais um capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	74. Meu Jeito

******************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Eu não sou nenhum gênio, portanto, eu não sou Stephenie Meyer e ainda não possuo Twilight. Então aqui está. O final. Sniff, sniff. Chega das minhas emoções loucas.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 73 – Meu jeito**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**EPOV**

Na manhã seguinte, na manhã da nossa partida, nós acordamos e nos encontramos no saguão em uma hora adiantada, a fim de chegar ao aeroporto. Era quase como se estivéssemos em transe durante todo o trajeto e através da segurança no aeroporto. Mas, uma vez que estávamos esperando o nosso vôo ser chamado, a atmosfera mudou. Foi uma mudança sutil, mas eu a senti fortemente.

Ninguém estava cansado mais. Ninguém estava triste por ir para casa. Era mais calma e aceitação. Todos nós ficamos sentados, não dizendo uma palavra, mas olhando de pessoa para pessoa, avaliando suas emoções, mas os rostos de todos estavam calmos... serenos. Todos sabíamos que o vôo que estávamos prestes a pegar era um passo mais perto do nosso fim. _Um_ fim, mas não _o_ fim. Apenas um capítulo chegando ao fim, a pausa antes da virada da página.

"Vôo 173 da primeira classe para Seattle, Washington, embarque agora".

E com isso, todos nós levantamos e a atmosfera mudou abruptamente de novo, graças à minha irmã.

"Adeus, querido México! Você nos tratou muito bem!" Ela deu um aceno para fora da janela do aeroporto enquanto paramos atrás, dando risadinhas e rindo de nós mesmos.

Embarcamos no avião para descobrir que a cabine de primeira classe não estava tão cheia como tinha estado na nossa viagem para cá.

Rapidamente o avião estava fora e em breve o sinal do cinto de segurança foi desligado e nós começamos a nos mover pela cabine para os assentos vazios para que pudéssemos estar todos mais próximos.

"Então, eu estava pensando que precisávamos fazer isso da maneira certa. Este é o nosso último dia de todos nós estarmos juntos." Emmett explicou quando mergulhou em sua bagagem de mão e tirou seu iPod junto com dois alto-falantes que poderiam ser ligados alto o suficiente para que todos nós pudéssemos ouvir.

Puxei Bella para o meu colo enquanto Alice se aconchegou mais perto de Jasper e os braços de Rosalie envolveram ao redor dos ombros largos de Emmett.

Ele sorriu com orgulho de si mesmo quando bateu no botão de reprodução e recostou-se em seu assento. A música começou a fluir dos alto-falantes e meus olhos arregalaram de surpresa para o meu irmão mais velho.

"Você tem Frank Sinatra no seu iPod?" Perguntei a ele.

Seu sorriso mudou para um tímido e Rose suspirou um 'aww' antes de beijar o rosto dele enquanto ele respondia. "Eu fiz o download para tocar. Eu queria tocá-la quando estivéssemos todos juntos." Ele sorriu. Fiquei chocado ao ouvir tais palavras emocionais e profundas vindo de Emmett. Ele realmente pensou sobre isso. "... e esta era a única vez que você não está tentando saltar em Bella." E o momento se foi.

Decidi não dizer nada, mas, em vez disso, meus braços apertaram em torno de Bella no meu colo, enquanto todos nós ouvíamos a música.

_**And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.**_

_**I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.**_

E agora, o fim está próximo;  
E então eu encaro o desafio final.  
Meu amigo, eu falarei claro,  
Eu vou expor meu caso, do qual eu tenho certeza.

Eu vivi uma vida que foi cheia.  
Eu viajei por cada uma e todas as estradas;  
E mais, muito mais que isso,  
Eu fiz do meu jeito.

**BPOV**

Era ridículo encontrar a verdade em letras de música de um artista que ninguém escuta muito mais? De repente, parecia que esta canção era uma longa linha realmente etiquetada para o meu verão. Deitei minha cabeça contra o peito de Edward e derreti nele.

_**Regrets, I've had a few;  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.**_

_**I planned each charted course;  
Each careful step along the byway,  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.**_

Arrependimentos, eu tive alguns;  
Mas então, de novo, tão poucos para mencionar.  
Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer  
E eu vi tudo, sem exceção.

Eu planejei cada caminho do mapa;  
Cada passo cuidadosamente ao longo do atalho,  
Mas mais, muito mais que isso,  
Eu fiz do meu jeito.

Edward se levantou do seu assento, fazendo-me ficar em pé também, e puxou meu corpo para perto dele. No momento eu não me importei que estávamos dançando no meio de um corredor de um avião. Que as pessoas pudessem assistir. Eu só queria estar tão perto dele quanto possível.

_**Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way.**_

Sim, houve momentos, que eu tive certeza  
Quando eu mordi mais do que eu podia mastigar.  
Mas, entretanto, quando havia dúvidas,  
Eu as engolia e cuspia fora.  
Eu encarei tudo e continuei de pé;  
E fiz do meu jeito.

Olhei em volta e soltei uma risada quando vi que Emmett tinha pegado Rose, os pés dela fora do chão enquanto ele dançava desajeitadamente ao redor, e que Jasper estava se curvando para baixo para ser capaz de dançar com Alice. Dos seus assentos originais, Carlisle e Esme assistiam com sorrisos suaves em seus rostos, enquanto a cabeça de Esme descansava no ombro de Carlisle.

_**I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
And now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.**_

_**To think I did all that;  
And may I say – not in a shy way,  
No, oh no not me,  
I did it my way.**_

Eu amei, eu ri e chorei.  
Eu tive minhas falhas; minha parte de derrotas.  
E agora, enquanto as lágrimas descem,  
Eu acho isso tudo tão divertido.

Em pensar que eu fiz tudo;  
E talvez eu diga – não de uma maneira tímida,  
Não, oh não, não eu,  
Eu fiz do meu jeito.

A esta altura, todos os passageiros no avião estavam fora dos seus assentos e dançando lentamente uns com os outros. Eu pensei que, com certeza, as aeromoças viriam nos dizer para sentar, mas, em vez disso, elas sorriram para a cena de trás de uma cortina aberta.

A voz de Edward sussurrou as palavras no meu ouvido enquanto continuamos balançando e eu senti meus olhos pinicarem da felicidade, da perfeição absoluta do momento.

_**For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels;  
And not the words of one who kneels.**_

E para que serve um homem, o que ele tem?  
Se não ele mesmo, então ele não tem nada.  
Para dizer as coisas que ele sente de verdade;  
E não as palavras de alguém que se ajoelha.

Edward de repente caiu em um dos joelhos diante de mim e eu olhei para ele, chocada enquanto ele simplesmente olhava para mim.

_**The record shows I took the blows -  
And did it my way!**_

Os registros mostram, eu recebi as pancadas -  
E fiz do meu jeito!

As letras da música pararam e a música tocava enquanto Edward começou a falar.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você é tudo em meu mundo e eu não quero nem imaginá-lo sem você. Diga que você será minha sempre e para sempre. Diga que você se casará comigo e será minha esposa".

Meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas e quando eu balancei a cabeça 'sim', elas caíram pelo meu rosto. Edward se levantou e me puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Foi muito mais do que um beijo, no entanto. Foi nós. Todo o amor e desejo que sentimos um pelo outro estava lá, e isso nunca desapareceria. Nunca.

Sim, isso era do meu jeito!

* * *

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Quarta posto o Epílogo :/**

**To deprimida para comentar qualquer coisa**

**Comentem **

**beijos**

**xx**


	75. Epílogo

******************Disclaimer ********da ashel-13**: Twilight não me pertence.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **ashel-13** que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**BPDV**

A proposta, que aconteceu ontem foi tão perfeita. Não havia nenhum anel, nada planejado. Era como se ele não pudesse mais levar os sentimentos que estavam dentro dele e teve que fazê-lo, ali mesmo, naquele momento. E foi o momento mais perfeito da minha vida. Nenhum barco com luzes brilhantes, sem rosas, sem reservas para o jantar. Só eu e Edward e as pessoas que mais importavam em nossas vidas.

Alice e eu tínhamos dito adeus a todos após Emmett e o resto dos meninos carregarem as nossas malas no Porsche de Alice e no Volvo de Edward. Esme e Carlisle nos abraçaram em adeus enquanto estávamos na porta da frente.

"Tentem se comportar", Esme disse com lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos.

"Mãe, relaxe. A pausa do Ação de Graças é em alguns meses," Alice sorriu. Tanto quanto ela amava sua família, também era cada um por conta própria. Uma menina que não tinha medo de nada e enfrentava o mundo de frente e com um sorriso. Eu sempre tinha respeitado a forma da minha melhor amiga ser. Mas agora, no início deste novo ano escolar, pela primeira vez, senti como se um pouco disso tinha passado para mim, e eu também estava pronta para o que estava à frente.

Eu sorri para os pais que pareciam tanto como o meu, quando todo o ar em meu corpo foi subitamente empurrado para fora em um 'whoosh'.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta Bells!" Emmett disse e eu teria sorrido se não estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

"Emmett... Não consigo respirar", fui capaz de dizer.

"Oh. Desculpe, Bells". Ele sorriu timidamente enquanto me soltou e depois abraçou-me mais uma vez, só que desta vez mais gentilmente. Eu ri do tapinha nas costas que ele me deu.

Rose deu a mim e a Alice um abraço apertado. Ainda macio e equilibrado, como ela sempre foi, mas fomos capazes de sentir exatamente o que ela queria passar para nós, que era o quanto significava para ela.

"Não sejam umas estranhas, ok? Venha ao meu apartamento e de Emmett a qualquer hora que vocês precisarem fugir", ela nos disse, nariz ficando vermelho e os olhos brilhantes enquanto a sua voz estava tensa com emoção.

"Obrigada Rose," Sorri para ela. "Eu poderia levar isso se tivesse algum tempo," eu ri.

"Eu não penso assim", aquela voz de veludo sussurrou em meu ouvido como seus braços envoltos mim. "Se você vai lá, você vai lá comigo..." Ele parou sugestivamente e eu podia sentir o calor subiu para meu rosto.

"Hey, hey. Nada disso", Jasper falou. "Vamos lá, pessoal. Vamos colocar esse show na estrada."

Olhei para Alice e com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça silenciosamente decidimos que era hora de ir.

Todo mundo deu-nos um último abraço antes de Edward, Jasper, Alice e eu, nos dirigimos aos dois carros. Os meninos iam com a gente para que a nossa despedida fosse mais privada e para ajudar a descarregar as nossas malas (as compras que Alice tinha feito neste verão aumentaram nossa carga desde que chegamos na casa).

O caminho de volta para a escola estava calmo e tranquilo. Minha mão estava junta com a de Edward enquanto dirigia e ele ocasionalmente levá-la aos lábios para beijar levemente.

Nós estávamos prontos.

Nós sabíamos o que estava por vir. Era triste, sim. Nós não estariamos mentindo e dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas estávamos preparados. Alice e Jasper tinham feito isso, e embora não fossemos eles, nosso amor era tão forte como o deles. Diferente, mas forte.

Quando chegamos, havia carros no estacionamento descarregando por toda a parte. Sabíamos que estaria ocupado com todo mundo se preparando para as aulas que iriam começar na quarta-feira e estávamos certos, quando vimos caixas em braços e pernas surgindo cada vez mais nas portas.

Edward desligou o motor e com uma respiração profunda se virou para mim. "Você sabe que poderia simplesmente abandonar a escola e fugir comigo."

Eu sorri para a sua piada. Ele tinha dito muito isso ao longo das últimas 24 horas. Brincando sobre o nosso noivado, mas eu queria saber exatamente o quanto disso era uma piada, porque Deus sabe que eu estava tentado a oferecer isso.

"Aww... onde está à diversão nisso?" Eu ri.

Seu aperto na minha mão aumentou antes que ele soltasse e começou a olhar para o meu dedo anelar. "Eu ainda não estou feliz por não haver qualquer anel neste dedo", ele disse enquanto beijava minhas juntas olhando para os meus olhos.

Revirei os olhos, mas meus lábios formaram um sorriso. "Está tudo bem Edward. Você disse que durante as férias iríamos ter. Eu não preciso de um anel. Eu só preciso de você". Era muito brega, mas era verdade e eu quis dizer isso. Eu nunca gostei da maneira como ele gastava dinheiro comigo de qualquer maneira.

"Mas eu ainda quero que todos os garotos aqui saibam que você pertence a mim", disse ele.

Revirei os olhos enquanto saí do carro antes mesmo de Edward saber o que estava fazendo. Eu abri a parte traseira de seu Volvo e agarrei uma pequena mala sobre meu ombro.

"Não. Não pegue nada", Edward me disse.

"Edward, acredite ou não, eu posso levar as coisas, você sabe", lhe informei.

"Não se eu puder ajudar."

"Edward", eu olhei para ele, "deixe-me levar pelo menos essa pequena mala."

Ele olhou para mim, mas no final eu ganhei com um 'certo'.

Pelo tempo que chegamos ao meu quarto, Alice e Jasper já estavam lá em cima, deixando cair as caixas no chão.

"Esperei vocês por tempo suficiente!" minha melhor amiga disse.

"Certo Alice. Tenho certeza que você esta aqui por um bom tempo," Eu zombei.

"Desculpe-me, Senhorita Bella, mas acho que este verão a mudou muito", ela riu. "Desde quando você é tão sarcástica?"

Eu coloquei meu dedo no meu queixo como se pensasse por um momento. "Sim. Sim, eu acredito." Eu ri e deixando cair a bolsa que estava carregando. "Vamos, vamos acabar com isso!"

Os três seguiram quando eu saí para o corredor e bati diretamente em alguém, fazendo-me tropeçar para trás.

"Ouch!" Eu murmurei quando Edward me pegou.

"Bella?" uma voz masculina soou. Eu olhei para ver quem tinha dito o meu nome. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis claros. Olhos cor de gelo, mas com as linhas enrugadas ao lado deles, eles pareciam tão calorosos e amigáveis.

"Oh. Hey Sage," eu cumprimentei o garoto. Ele estava em uma das minhas primeiras aulas do semestre do ano passado, mas sua aparência parecia ter mudado drasticamente. Ele costumava ser magro e desengonçado, mas agora seu corpo tinha uma forma incrível. Ele sempre foi um garoto tímido, mas simpático. Não falava muito comigo, mas eu sabia quem ele era.

"Você está... diferente", disse ele com um sorriso.

"Eu estou?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Mais segura de si", ele comentou. "Você costumava ser tão tímido como eu," ele riu.

"Uh... obrigado. Eu acho", eu disse sem jeito quando me virei e encontrei Edward sorrindo para mim.

"Bem vinda de volta, e espero te ver por aí", disse Sage indo embora.

"Mmm... esse é um bom homem doce!" Alice riu. Nós três nos viramos para olhá-la.

"Baby!" Jasper protestou. "Eu estou bem aqui."

"Eu sei. Mas você não pode me culpar por olhar", ela sorriu e o beijou, fazendo-o esquecer-se de tudo além dela. Quando eles se separaram, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu balancei a cabeça para Jasper com um sorriso, sabendo que Edward poderia fazer exatamente à mesma coisa comigo. Levou várias viagens para levarmos todas as malas e cada caixas para o quarto (mais da Alice do que minhas), e cada vez que passamos eu notava as meninas olhando para Jasper e Edward. Eu literalmente queria rosnar para elas e tinha o pensamento de Edward usando um anel em seu dedo para manter as meninas longe.

"Então, isso é tudo." Jasper parecia estar muito grato por isso. Pobre rapaz tinha tanta coisa para levar, e Alice não embalou nada leve.

"Espere! Jazzy, deixei a minha bolsa no meu carro", disse Alice fazendo o rosto de Jasper cair.

"Está tudo bem, Jasper. Eu vou pegar", eu disse e ele me deu um sorriso agradecido.

Comecei a sair pela porta e Edward me seguiu. Olhei para ele interrogativamente. "Eu quero gastar tanto tempo com você quanto possível", explicou.

Uma vez que tínhamos chegado no Porsche amarelo (que era um destaque do lado de fora), nós olhamos ao redor, mas não conseguimos encontrar uma bolsa em qualquer lugar do carro. Demos de ombros voltando para o quarto. Alice deve ter esquecido que trouxe com ela antes.

Ou pelo menos é o que eu estava pensando até que Edward e eu voltamos para o quarto encontrando um lenço na porta e a porta trancada.

Ficou um silêncio por um momento até que ouvi a voz de Jasper. "Será que alguém chamou um encanador?" seguido por risadinhas da Alice.

Eu gemi enquanto encostei na parede ao lado da porta.

"Qual é o problema?" Edward perguntou.

"Jasper e Alice estão brincando de encanador," Eu disse a ele. Ele pareceu confuso por um momento e então entendeu. "Parece que estamos bloqueados por um tempo," eu disse.

Havia um sorriso sexy no rosto de Edward enquanto ele espreitava em minha direção. "Você sabe, amor. Eu consigo pensar em uma maneira de passar o tempo," ele disse enquanto seus braços foram para ambos os lados da minha cabeça, prendendo-me contra a parede e seu corpo.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei em voz sussurrante, não sendo capaz de me concentrar com ele que perto de mim.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para mais perto e roçou a linha da minha mandíbula com o nariz. "Uhum", foi sua resposta e eu podia sentir sua respiração bater na minha pele.

"E... o que pode ser que...?" Perguntei, entre respirações.

Ele apoiou a cabeça e havia um brilho em seus olhos e aquele sorriso torto no rosto. Eu conhecia bem esse olhar...

"Acho que deixei alguma coisa no meu Volvo, amor. Você vem buscar comigo?" ele perguntou.

Engoli em seco. Seu Volvo. Eu tinha uma boa idéia do que ele ia fazer. O que estávamos prestes a fazer. E eu estava aceitada por isso.

Ele inclinou-se para longe de mim e envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura quando fomos em direção ao elevador. Quando abriu descobrimos que ele estava vazio e Edward apertou o térreo. As portas fecharam e à medida que andávamos para onde iríamos, finalmente, fazendo com que uma fantasia se tornar realidade, a música suave tocando no elevador.

Mas então ouvi-lo, tocando nos alto-falantes no pequeno espaço, e não pude evitar, mas segurei no peito de Edward e ri.

_**But I'm never gonna make it without you,**_

_**Do you really want to see me crawl?**_

_**And I'm never gonna make it like you do,**_

_**Making love out of nothing at all.**_

_Mas nunca vou conseguir sem você_

_Você realmente quer me ver rastejar?_

_E jamais vou conseguir como você consegue_

_Fazer amor em troca de nada_

DING!

***~:FIM:~***

* * *

**ACABOU! SOCORRO! AI NÃO ACREDITO D:**

**Bem quero agradecer a vocês que acompanharam a fanfic desde o começo e as que vieram depois. Essa fanfic não tem continuação, ela ja teve, mas em agosto de 2010 a autora excluiu os 21 capítulos que ela tinha, se um dia ela resolver voltar a postar, eu com certeza irei traduzir. Até isso acontecer (se acontecer) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All fica por aqui, espero que tenham gostado dessa história e nos encontramos em outras.**

**Beijos.**

**xx  
**


End file.
